Miami
by Serafin09
Summary: Not only GSR! Nick und Sara müssen wegen einem Fall nach Miami. Sara wird niedergestochen und kämpft ums Überleben. Wie wird Grissom reagieren?
1. Der Fall

Meine erste FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt Euch! Bitte reviewen! Danke! Tausend Dank an steinchen!!!**  
**

**Autor:** Serafin09  
**Titel:** Miami  
**Gender:** Romantik/Drama  
**Rating:** R-16  
**Spoiler:** kann mit der einen oder anderen Folge Ähnlichkeit haben, ansonsten Fantasie  
**Language:** Deutsch  
**Pairing:** Grissom & Sara und andere vom CSI  
**Summary:** Sara und Nick müssen für einen Fall nach Miami. Es geschieht etwas Unerwartetes. Kommen sie wieder zurück?  
**Disclaimer: **Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sara parkte ihren SUV vor dem CSI Gebäude und stieg aus. Während der Fahrt von ihrem Appartement hierher hatte sie wieder mal nur an Gil Grissom gedacht. Sie hatte heute Nacht nicht besonders geschlafen. Die Alpträume plagten sie jetzt schon seit Jahren.

Sie ging zielstrebig auf das Crime-Lab zu. Als sie an Grissom's Büro vorbei kam, brannte schon Licht.

„Hey Grissom".

„Oh hey Sara, bist aber mal wieder sehr früh hier", er lächelte sie an.

„Na ja bin eben genauso ein Workaholic wie du", sagte sie.

_Er wird mir nie aus dem Kopf gehen._ Diese Erkenntnis traf sie hart, denn sie hatte beschlossen, Dr. Gilbert Grissom aus ihrem Kopf und Gedanken zu streichen.

„Hast du irgendeine Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Falles, Grissom?" , fragte Sara ihn

„Nein tut mir leid, Sara. Aber wir müssen später noch mal den Freund von Emma Miles aufsuchen." ,sagte Grissom.

„OK, sehe dich später", antwortete Sara

Sara ging ins Labor, wo sie auf Greg traf.

„Hi Greg, wie war dein Abend gestern?"

„Hi Sara, danke der war super. Amy ist wirklich eine ganz süße. Wir haben die ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht und…."

„Oh, oh, oh Greg, bitte, deine Details erspare mir" sagte Sara lachend.

Sie mochte Greg, er war ein sehr guter Freund für sie, aber intime Geständnisse jeglicher Art wollte sie von Greg jetzt sicher nicht hören. Jemand umarmte sie von hinten, das konnte eigentlich nur einer sein.

„Nicky du bist wieder zurück? Wie war es in Miami?"

Sara strahlte ihren besten Freund an.

Das erste mal seit langem, dass Nick Sara wieder lachen sah. Es wurde zur Seltenheit geworden.

„Miami war prima. Hast du kurz Zeit Sar, ich müsste dich sprechen".

Nick war plötzlich sehr ernst geworden.

Sie gingen in den Pausenraum und Nick schenkten ihnen beiden Kaffee ein. Sie setzten sich.

„Nun raus mit der Sprache Nicky, was gibt es so wichtiges?" fragte Sara.

„Du arbeitest doch mit Grissom an dem Fall, dem Mord von Emma Miles?"

„Ja, warum?" Sara blickte Nick verwundert an.

„Ich glaube wir haben es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun. In Miami bearbeiten sie im Moment einen ähnlichen Fall" Aber dort ist es so, dass eine junge Frau namens Melissa Offer noch vermisst wird. Sie wurde noch nicht gefunden, auch keine Leiche"

„Hast du es Grissom schon gesagt?", fragte Sara Nick

„Nein ich habe ihn noch nicht angetroffen, er war nicht in seinem Büro".

„Ich denke, ich weiß wo er ist, warte hier auf mich, bin gleich wieder mit Grissom zurück. Du musst uns dann alles ausführlich erklären."

Sara eilte in die Garage, wo sie Grissom fand.

„Griss komm bitte mit, Nick hat Neuigkeiten bezüglich unseres Falles mit Emma Miles", sagte Sara in einem Ton, der Grissom sofort aufsehen lies.

„Ich komme sofort", antworte Grissom

_Der Fall scheint Sara mehr unter die Haut zu gehen als vermutet. Grissom hätte so gerne mal wieder ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Er wusste, er hatte Sara damals tief verletzt. War es vielleicht schon zu spät. _Er nahm sich vor sie später zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach der Schicht in eine Bar geht.

Sara ging zu Nick, der noch immer im Pausenraum auf sie wartete.


	2. Besprechung

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Inzwischen waren Warrick, Greg und Catherine auch im Pausenraum und Greg gab mal wieder seine Geschichten der Nacht zum Besten!

Sara war jetzt froh über ein wenig Abwechslung. Sie steckte ihre ganze Intensität in diesen Fall um den Mörder endlich zu fassen.

„Hey Sar, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" , Warrick sah sie fragend an.

„Ja alles ok" , sie klang nicht überzeugend.

Warrick, und Catherine tauschten Blicke, und fragten sich, was mit Sara wohl nicht stimmen mochte.

Nur Nick wusste zu gut, warum Sara so kalt und abweisend war. Sie liebte Gil Grissom noch immer.

„Hey Sara, honey wann gehst du endlich mit mir aus?, jammerte Greg, er gab es einfach nicht auf.

„Greggo my Darling, wenn Grissom mich nach Miami schickt um den Fall aufzuklären, dann gehe ich mit dir noch heute Abend aus. Aber da das in 100 Jahren noch nicht vorkommt, muss ich dich enttäuschen, also nie." , Sara sagte es mit einem ironischen Lachen im Gesicht

Alle fingen an zu lachen, weil Greg ein Gesicht machte, als ob er gleich losheulen wollte.

Sara ging zu Greg, es tat ihr leid, dass sie so hart zu ihm war. Sie umarmte ihn und sagte:

Greggo Darling, du weißt doch meine Liebe gehört nur Dir!"

„Danke Sara, auch wenn ich weiß wie du es gemeint hast", gab Greg lachend zurück.

Grissom steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein, er hatte nur die letzten Worte mitbekommen: „Wer hat was wie gemeint?", fragte er

„Sara hat Greg nur eben gestanden, dass sie nur ihn liebt!", sagte Catherine, die sich noch immer vor lachen an Warrick festhielt.

Sara's und Grissom's Blicke trafen sich. Sie schaute Grissom direkt in die Augen, und meinte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen. _Was für ein Blödsinn, schalt sie sich selber. Gil Grissom hat keine Gefühle, zumindest nicht für mich._

Grissom wand den Blick von Sara und sagte zum Team:

„Alle in einer halben Stunde in den Besprechungsraum. Ich brauche das ganze Team. Nick, du kommst mit mir gleich in mein Büro, ich brauche alle Details aus Miami."

Nick berichtete Grissom von dem Fall in Miami, was er auch schon Sara erzählte

„Danke Nick, ich sehe dich gleich im Besprechungsraum". , sagte Grissom ernst

Grissom rief seinen Kollegen Horatio an und klärte ihn dort über den hiesigen Fall auf. Der Unterschied zu dem Fall in Miami war, dass sie hier in Vegas ein Mordopfer hatten.

* * *


	3. Verlorene Wette

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Als sie alle im Besprechungsraum waren, fing Grissom an.

„Der Fall von Miami hat absolute Priorität. Egal woran ihr arbeitet, es ist nicht wichtig. NICK, SARA ihr fliegt morgen zurück nach Miami, ihr werdet dort gebraucht.

Sara sah Grissom unverständnisvoll an. Hatte er sie eben wirklich nach Miami geschickt? Greg wiederum hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Und nicht nur er, die anderen drei schmunzelten ebenso!

WARRICK, CATHERINE ihr noch mal zu dem Freund von Emma Miles, wir brauchen seine DNA. GREG du untersuchst bitte noch mal das Blut dass wir im Wagen gefunden haben. , sprach Grissom weiter

Was gibt es da zu grinsen Greg?"

„Ach nichts Chef", antwortete Greg schnell mit ernster Miene, da er sah wie ärgerlich sein Chef schon war, weil er die Teambesprechung störe

„Greg du würdest nicht so breit grinsen wenn nichts wäre, also raus mit der Sprache!", forderte Grissom ihn auf.

Greg lief rot an und begann zu stottern: S.S..a..r..a.

Catherine, die immer noch schmunzelte, übernahm das sprechen für ihn: „Sara hat vorhin gesagt, dass, wenn du sie nach Miami schickst, sie mit Greg heute Abend ein Date hat."

Jetzt konnte sich auch Nick und Warrick nicht mehr halten und fingen lauthals an zu lachen

„Ja Sar jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr leugnen, wir waren alle Zeugen" , sagte Warrick.

Grissom schaute Sara an, sie war perplex und wütend zugleich.

„Ich halte mein Versprechen, Greg ich hole dich um 8 ab und wir fahren dann zur Diamond Bar!" und damit war sie auch schon aus dem Raum!

„Ja Greg so einfach kann man sich ein Date verschaffen", sagte Grissom jetzt ebenfalls mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht.

Greg, murmelte irgendetwas und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Leute hört mal, ich hätte große Lust heute Abend ebenfalls in die Diamond Bar zu gehen. Da ist unsere Sar wenigsten nicht ganz alleine mit Greggo." Catherine schaute Nick, Warrick und Grissom an und erwartete eine Antwort

„Klar Cath, mit mir kannst du immer rechnen",sagte Nick

„Ja also ich habe heute Abend auch noch nichts vor, ich gehe auch mit Cath." , antwortete Warrick mit einem Grinsen

„Was ist mit dir Gil, du kommst doch sicher auch mit",fragte Cath.

„Nein ich habe noch zu tun, tut mir leid", redete sich Grissom raus.

„Was hast du großartiges zu tun als wieder mal zu arbeiten? Du gehst mit, wir holen dich um halb acht ab!", sagte Cath in einem Ton, der kein Widerspruch duldete.

* * *


	4. Date in der Diamond Bar

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sara stand vor ihrem Schrank und frage sich, was sie wohl anziehen sollte. So viel Kleidung zum Ausgehen hatte sie nicht.

Sie freute sich, dass die anderen mitkamen. Cath hatte ihr ja auch noch nichts davon gesagt, dass Grissom mitkam.

Sie mochte Greg, und hatte nichts gegen ein Date einzuwenden. Doch Greg machte sich nur Hoffnung und das wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte „ihren" Greggo sehr gerne, doch mehr Gefühle gab es da nicht.

Die einzigen Gefühle die Liebe entsprechen konnten hatte sie für Gil Grissom, sie seufzte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das niemals zur Realität werden würde.

Endlich fand sie was passendes, es war ein Geschenk von Cath. Die Hose aus schwarzem Satin und ein passendes, enganliegendes Top in lila mit Strasssteinen. _Wenn ich Cath nicht hätte, dachte sie, würde ich manchmal schon verzweifeln._

Greg kämpfte gerade mit seinen Schuhen, als es an der Tür läutete.

„Hey Sara, schön dass du da bist! Du siehst ja umwerfend aus, warum bekomme ich dich im Labor nicht mal so zu sehen, Greg grinste als er das sagte.

„Kleiner Greggo, wird mal hier nicht übermütig, sonst fahre ich gleich alleine, antwortete Sara mit dem gleichen grinsen.

„Hör mal das heute im Lab tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht vor Griss so blamieren", sagte Greg.

„Ist schon ok, ich war wohl auch nicht besonders freundlich zu dir!".

„Freunde?", fragte Sara und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ja Freunde, Sara-Honey", lachte Greg und ignorierte die ausgestreckte Hand und umarmte sie.

„So und jetzt lass uns gehen, die anderen warten sicher schon".

Als sie in die Bar kamen warteten die Anderen schon.

Sara hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, sie freute sich richtig auf den Abend mit ihren Freunden. Sie ging selten aus.

„Hey Cath, hey guys", sagte Sara mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln.

„Sara, schön dich zu sehen, du siehst ja fantastisch aus! Und das beste ist, du hast dein Lächeln wiedergefunden, wo war es denn versteckt?", zog Nick sie auf.

„Nicky mein Lieber, ich lächle nur, wenn ich sexy Männer um mich habe".

Die anderen mussten lachen als sie Nick's verdutztes Gesicht sahen.

Sara hackte sich bei Nick unter und sagte leise zu ihm: „Hey war nicht so gemeint, hab dich lieb Nicky und sexy bist du auch!"

„Danke Honey, das kann ich nur erwidern, du bist verdammt sexy heute, du solltest öfters so etwas anziehen.

Nick sagte es eigentlich so leise zu ihr, dass es keiner hören konnte, aber Grissom, den Sara bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, hatte es gehört. Es gab ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ein Stich. Es war die Eifersucht.

_Diese Frau ist nicht nur sexy sondern auch bildschön. Ach Gil gib es auf, sie sagte damals ja selbst…. „dann ist es zu spät Gil Grissom!" _er seufzte.

Sara hatte ihn jetzt bemerkt, er sah traurig aus. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste zu ihm gehen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Hi Gil, schön dass du auch mitgekommen bist." ,Sara lächelte ihn an.

Gil's Herz schlug schneller, dieses Lächeln, er liebte es so an ihr.

„Hey Sara, gut siehst du aus!" , zu mehr brachte es Grissom nicht.

„Danke".

So etwas hätte Sara sicher nicht erwartet. Sie war völlig verwirrt. Gil Grissom sagte ihr gerade, dass sie gut aussieht. Sie wollte nicht länger drüber nachdenken, morgen würde sie nach Miami fliegen und mindestens 2 Wochen ihn nicht sehen. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

Als sie auf die Tanzfläche ging um mit Cath zu tanzen, sah Grissom ihr noch lange nach. Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr wenden.

„Sara, my dear, der Tanz gehört mir, schließlich haben wir ja heute ein Date", sagte Greg grinsend.

„Natürlich Greggo, stehe heute Abend ganz zu deiner Verfügung", lachte Sara.

Greg war ein guter Tänzer, er wirbelte Sara herum als wäre sie eine Puppe. Sie lachten und hatten Spaß. So viel Spaß hatte Sara schon lange nicht mehr, sie war Greg dankbar dafür. Sie hatte ein versonnenes ächeln auf den Lippen.

Warrick hatte sich an Cath rangeschlichen.

„Sag mal Cath, siehst du Grissom wie er Sara ansieht. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, unser Chef ist in Sar verliebt."

„Du hast recht Warrick, es ist tatsächlich so. Aber seit er Sara damals so hatte abblitzen lassen. Ist sie nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Er stößt sie aber auch immer wieder vor den Kopf", entgegnete ihm Cath.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie sexy du heute aussiehst!", sagte Warrick mit einem Grinsen zu Cath.

Cath wurde ganz rot vor Verlegenheit. Was man bei ihr eigentlich nicht kannte.

„Danke Warrick, kann es nur wiedergeben, du siehst auch verdammt gut aus. Ohm.. nicht dass du sonst nicht gut aussehen würdest…, stammelte Cath.

„Schon gut, ich weiß wie du es meinst", sagte Warrick lachend und nahm sie am Arm und ging mit ihr zur Tanzfläche.

Inzwischen hatte Greg sich von Sara gelöst und Sara tanzte mit Nick zu einem langsamen Stück.

Sie hatte die Arme um Nick's Hals gelegt und Nick hatte Sara an sich rangezogen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Sie genoss Nick's Nähe. Es tat ihr gut, dass Nick sie festhielt. Sie waren Freunde, sehr gute Freunde, deshalb war es für die beiden selbstverständlich so zu tanzen.

„Sar, willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist. Die letzten Monate bist du so verschlossen. Ich sehe dich heute Abend das erste mal wieder so richtig befreit", Nick sah Sara besorgt an.

„Nicky ich bin einfach ausgepowert, das ist alles, ich brauchte einfach mal wieder Entspannung, das ist alles. Und der Abend ist genau das Richtige. Die ganze Sache mit Grissom hat mich sehr mitgenommen. Verzeihst du mir, wenn ich jetzt nicht darüber reden möchte, ich genieße gerade, die schönen Stunden hier.",

„Ist ok, aber versprich mir, bevor dir alles zuviel wird, komm zu mir und rede mit mir", sagte Nick drängend.

„Ja ist versprochen Nicky…ehrlich!", Sara setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und lächelte Nick an.

Grissom tanzte gerade mit Cath und sah wie Sara Nick anlächelte, natürlich hatte er ihre Unterhaltung nicht bekommen. Die Eifersucht kam wieder ihn ihm hoch und ihm wurde klar, er hatte gegen Nick keine Chance, schließlich war Nick um einige Jahre jünger als er.

„Gil!", holte ihn Catherine aus den Gedanken.

„Ja Catherine …. entschuldige bitte, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht!", sagte Grissom.

„Über Sara und Nick?", fragte ihn Cath.

Grissom nickte und wurde rot, auch wenn Catherine eine enge Freundin von ihm war, fühlte er sicht trotzdem ertappt bei den Gedanken an Sara.

„Sie haben nichts miteinander, sie sind eben nur ganz besondere Freunde." Nick, war für sie da, als sie jemanden gebraucht hat. Du weißt ich hatte meine Probleme mit Eddie und konnte nicht so für sie da sein. Die beiden verbindet etwas ganz besonderes,", versuchte Cath Grissom zu erklären.

Grissom nickte nur.

* * *


	5. Ein Tanz und Es ist zu spät

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Es waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen, sie hatten alle schon ein paar Drinks. Sie lachten gerade mal wieder über eine von Gregs Witzen.

„So Leute ich gebe noch eine Runde und dann verabschiede ich mich, ich muss schließlich morgen nach Miami fliegen und möchte nicht mit einem Kater dort erscheinen", sagte Nick.

„Nicky, nehmen wir zusammen ein Taxi? Für mich wird es auch Zeit. Ich muss morgen Früh noch mal im Lab vorbei um meine Unterlagen zu holen, die habe ich heute liegen lassen", sagte Sara

„Oh Sara, honey du kannst mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen.", Greg schmollte.

„Sorry Greggo, aber sonst bekomme ich morgen noch Ärger mit unserem Chef!" Sara lachte und sah Grissom, der neben ihr sitzte verschmitzt an.

„Na, na so ein Untier bin ich auf wieder nicht Sara", entgegnete ihr Grissom.

„Ompf, so war das jetzt nicht gemeint Griss", sagte Sara schuldbewusst.

„Hey, weiß ich doch." Grissom lächelte sie an

Sara blieb fast das Herz stehen, dieses Lächeln in seinen Augen. Sie war so verrückt nach ihm.

Die Musik setze ein und es wurde „One more Try" von Timmy T gespielt.

Grissom nahm Saras Hand und sie folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

Grissom legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte, Sie legte ihre Hand in seine. Sie bewegten sich langsam zum Takt der Musik. Als wären sie eins.

„Danke Gil", flüsterte sie.

„Für was?", fragte Grissom, obwohl er es wusste

„Für den perfekten Abschluss eines tollen Abends, so gut habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt", sie lächelte Griss an.

Grissom legte nun seine beiden Arme um sie. Sie reagierte sofort und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er zog sie näher an sich ran. Sara legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihr rollte eine Träne von der Wange auf sein Hemd. Zärtlich wischte Gil ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Sorry, Grissom, ich glaube ich habe einfach zu viel getrunken heute Abend", entschuldigte sich Sara.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Grissom.

Als sie wieder an den Tisch kamen, verabschiedeten Sara und Nick sich von allen. Die anderen wünschten ihnen einen guten Flug.

Grissom sagte: „Richtet Horatio meine Grüße aus, und er soll euch alles zur Verfügung stellen, was ihr braucht!"

„Machen wir Grissom", sagte Nick.

Dann gingen er und Sara zum schon wartenden Taxi.

„War ein schöner Abend", fing Sara an, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ja das war es wirklich mal wieder", stimmte Nick ihr zu.

„Was los Nicky, geht es dir nicht gut", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich denke gerade über unseren Fall nach", sagte Nick.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir noch schnell im Lab vorbeifahren und ich meine Unterlagen holen könnte.", fragte Sara ihn.

„Nein, ist schon ok"

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Lab. Sara stieg aus. Sie eilte den Gang entlang in Grissoms Büro, wo sie die Unterlagen hatte liegen lassen. Auf einmal blieb sie unvermittelt stehen. Fast wäre sie mit Grissom zusammengestoßen, der gerade aus seinem Büro kam.

„Na du Workaholic", schmunzelte er.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige, ich bin nur hier um meine Unterlagen zu holen.", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem Lächeln

„Und ich mir nur noch ein Buch, dass ich noch gebraucht habe".

„Hm", Sara glaubte ihm nicht.

Sie standen da und schauten sich an. Das Verlangen in seinen Augen konnte sie deutlich sehen. Die Stille wurde Sara peinlich.

„Ähm, ja ich geh dann mal, Nick wartet im Taxi auf mich", stammelte Sara.

„Bye Grissom"

Sara drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Grissom hielt sie fest. Legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog Sara zu sich ran. Ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Es war als explodierte in Grissom etwas, als er ihre Lippen mit seinen berührte.

Sie wollte sich zuerst wehren, aber sie konnte nicht, das Verlangen, dass sie schon seit langem kannte überrannte sie.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr bewusst was sie tat.

Sie stieß Grissom von sich weg. Er hatte ein Flehen in seinen Augen, dass ihr das Herz fast brach. Sie starrte ihn an und sagte:

„Es ist zu spät Gil Grissom!" drehte sich um und lief aus dem Lab.

Grissom stand regungslos da und begriff was geschehen war. Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen, denn er wusste er hatte keine Chance mehr bei Sara Sidle.

Als Sara im Taxi saß, lies sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Was ist los Sara", fragte Nick sichtlich besorgt.

„Gil Grissom, er hat mich geküsst, und ich habe ihn geküsst", schluchzte sie.

Nick grinste, „Na das ist doch wunderbar, das ist doch das was du wolltest".

„Ja schon, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es zu spät ist", sagte Sara.

„Oh du kleine Verrückte was tust du denn wieder?" Nick nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wenn wir von Miami kommen, klärst du das gleich mit Gil. Versprochen Sara Sidle?" Nick sah sie durchdringend an.

Sara konnte nur noch nicken.

* * *


	6. In Miami

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, trafen sich Sara und Nick am Flughafen in Vegas.

Nick hatte schon 2 Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Er hatte sich heute Nacht noch einige Gedanken über den Fall gemacht. Er telefonierte gerade mit Cath. Die ihm erzählte dass die DNS des Freundes und das Blut dass im Wagen gefunden wurde übereinstimmte. Sie wussten auch, dass er zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt des verschwinden von Melissa Offer in Miami war. Aber sie hatten keine genauen Beweise, zumal der Verdächtige nach Miami verschwunden ist.

„Morgen Nicky, du siehst ja aus, als hätte dich ein Auto überfahren", feixte Sara.

„Ha, Ha, das finde ich jetzt nicht witzig, ich glaube das war gestern etwas zu viel Alkohol", antwortete ihr Nick.

Er erzählte ihr, was er eben von Cath gehört hatte.

„Oh man, da freue ich mich auf richtig viel Arbeit in Miami", sagte Sara ironisch.

„Tja Sar dass ist Ironie des Schicksals, von einem Loch ins andere. Aber sag mal, du siehst ja auch nicht so blendend aus, hat es dich gestern so mitgenommen mit Grissom", fragte Nick.

Sara wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, sie hatte die ganze Nacht lang überlegt, was sie getan hatte.

„Bitte Nick, verschone mich mit diesem Thema. Die nächsten 2 Wochen will ich kein Grissom mehr hören", meinte Sara ernst.

„Ok Sweety, ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern das nächste mal", sagte Nick mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.

Den Blick den Sara ihm zuwarf, war allerdings alles andere als lustig. Sie hätte ihn glatt für seinen Kommentar töten können.

20 Minuten später saßen sie im Flugzeug nach Miami. Nick war nach dem Start gleich eingeschlafen

Als sie im Hotel ankamen, waren sie beide überrascht. Die Zimmer waren sehr luxuriös eingerichtet und auch die Badezimmer waren recht groß.

Nick fand als erster die Sprache wieder.

„Naja wenigsten kann ich mich jetzt mal im Badezimmer fühlen wie in meinem Wohnzimmer."

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, jede Frau wäre glücklich über so ein Badezimmer wie hier.

Nick schüttelte nur unverständlich den Kopf.

„Typisch Frau wieder"

„Hey, was ist gegen ein schönes Bad zum relaxen einzuwenden? Lieber in der Wanne als vor dem TV und Football zu schauen", schmollte Sara

„Pff", kam von Nick nur.

Sara sah Nick mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an und sagte:

„Aber wenn wir schon vom relaxen reden, du könntest mir gerne meinen Rücken massieren.

„Klar und was hätte die Prinzessin sonst noch gerne, vielleicht noch eine Maniküre oder Pediküre?"

„Ja wenn du es mir schon anbietest, nehme ich das gerne an" ärgerte Sara Nick

Der drehte sich um und ging mit einem Kopfschütteln und lachend zurück in sein Zimmer.

Am Nachmittag trafen sie sich mit Horatio. Der sie noch mal im Detail über den Fall aufklärte.

Nick und Sara fuhren gleich zum Haus von Melissa Offer. Sie untersuchten noch mal alles und gingen anschließend zu einer Besprechung mit den Teammitgliedern von Horatio ins Crime-Lab von Miami.

Sara hatte inzwischen alle notwendigen Informationen inklusive der DNS von Emma's Freund, David Carter.

Im Labor verglich sie die DNS von dem Sperma dass am Tatort gefunden wurde mit der DNS von David Carter.

„Calleigh, sieh dir das mal an" rief Sara

„Ich habe gerade die DNS von David Carter mit der DNS vom Sperma und unbekannten Blut, welches ihr am Tatort gefunden habt, untersucht."

Calleigh schaute sich das Protokoll an.

„Eine eindeutige Übereinstimmung von beiden DNS, David Carter ist der Mörder!", sagte Calleigh.

„Weißt du wo Nick ist?", fragte Sara sie.

„Glaube er ist bei Horatio im Büro".

Sara und Calleigh erzählten Horatio und Nick was sie rausgefunden hatten.

„Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen, ich lade dich in unserem Pausenraum ein", grinste Calleigh.

„Gute Idee, Kaffee, ein Grundnahrungsmittel bei mir, seit ich beim CSI bin", lachte Sara.

Inzwischen war die Nacht rangebrochen und Sara merkte, dass sie erschöpft war von dem Tag, da kam ihr der Kaffee gerade recht!

Sara und Calleigh unterhielten sich darüber wie sie zum CSI kamen und weshalb ihnen die Arbeit Spaß machte.

Kurze Zeit später hörten Kelly und Sara wie Horatio ihnen zurief:

CALLEIGH, SARA, nehmt eure Jacken, wir haben eine Vermutung wo David Carter Melissa gefangen hält."

ERIC, RYAN, ihr beide Fahrt uns hinterher, ich brauche euch dabei, Collins Avenue, 42.

Sara klärte Horatio und Nick im SUV über den Stand der Dinge auf.

„Ich glaube wenn wir Melissa finden, finden wir auch David Carter", sagte Sara plötzlich tonlos.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, fragte Nick?"

Sara hatte auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz eine Mail von einem CSI in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Sie stammte von Grissom.

_Nick, Sara, David Carter hat einen Brief an das CSI geschrieben._

_Ich hoffe, er hilft euch weiter, wir werden hier nicht schlau draus._

_Solltet ihr Mellisa lebend finden, nehmt sie in Schutzhaft wegen David Carter. Grissom_

Der Brief von David Carter enthielt folgendes:

_Ihr findet mich niemals liebes CSI._

_Emma habe ich nie geliebt, deswegen musste sie sterben._

_Doch meine Liza ist jetzt für immer bei mir!_

_David Carter_

„Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte sie Horatio.

„Ich hatte mal eine Freundin namens Mellisa, wir nannten sie immer Liza", sagte Sara.

„Jetzt wird mir auch einiges Klar, warum wir keine Freundin namens Liza gefunden haben, als wir sie befragen wollten. Liza war wohl nur der Spitzname von David Carter für sie. Denn keiner der Freunde oder Familie wusste wer Liza war", sagte Calleigh.

Horatio nickte zustimmend.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie am vermuteten Haus an. Es war still, doch dann durchbrach die Stille ein Schrei.

Das Swat stürmte das Haus, sie konnten niemanden finden.

Sara, Nick, und die anderen CSI's gingen ins Haus und schauten sich nach Spuren um.

Sara entdeckte eine Falltür. Ein Officer folgte ihr. Sie stiegen hinab in den Keller des Hauses. In einem Zimmer sah Sarah Mellisa liegen, sie lebte.

Sie rief sofort nach einem Sanitäter.

„Mellisa, ich bin Sara Sidle vom CSI, sie sind in Sicherheit!" sagte Sara zu ihr.

Mellisa hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie hatte schwere Verletzungen. Sara konnte erkennen dass sie von Stichen und Schlägen kamen.

Die Sanitäter brachten sie sofort ins nächste Krankenhaus.

Nick, der inzwischen noch bei ihr im Keller war, sagte zu ihr!

„Glaube das war Rettung in letzter Minute!"

„Ja, sie hatte großes Glück gehabt, dass wir sie so schnell gefunden haben, sie scheint ziemlich schwer verletzt zu sein. Meinst du sie wird überleben?", Sara sah Nick fragend an.

„Ich erkundige mich gleich mal draußen. Kommst du hier alleine zurecht?", fragte Nick Sara.

„Ja geh du nur und erkundige dich", sie nickte Nick zu.

Sarah untersuchte den Keller nach Spuren von David Carter.

„Verdammt ich war mir so sicher, dass wir David Carter hier finden", sagte Sara zu sich selbst.

„Da lagst du vollkommen richtig Süße", sagte eine tiefe Stimme plötzlich.

Sara zuckte zusammen, vor ihr stand ein Mann 1,90 groß, und sehr kräftig. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. David Carter schlug sie nieder. Sara wollte nach einem Officer rufen, doch er hielt ihr den Mund zu. Sara versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben, doch sie hatte Panik.

Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, vergebens, er war viel stärker als sie. Das einzige an was sie noch denken konnte, war Beweise zu sammeln, wenn er sie töten wollte und er davon kam. Sie kratzte ihn mit Ihren Fingernägeln am Arm. Er fluchte, aber lies nicht los. Sie versuchte ihm in die Hand zu beißen, vergebens, er hielt sie jetzt noch fester in seinem Griff. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie musste was tun, damit Nick, Grissom und die anderen den Mord an ihr aufklären konnten. Sie versuchte mit letzter Kraft ihm in die Hand zu beißen, schließlich schaffte sie es.

„Du Bitch, dafür wirst du bezahlen", fluchte David Carter und stach mit seinem Messer zu.

Sara schrie auf vor Schmerz. Er verpasste ihr noch einen Schlag, dann wurde Sara schwarz vor den Augen.

Die anderen hatten draußen den Schrei gehört. Sie rannten ins Haus und in den Keller runter.

Nick sah Sara blutend und regungslos am Boden liegen.

„Sara", rief er voller Panik.

Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder, er hatte tränen in den Augen.

„Sara, sweety wach auf, ich bin es Nick"

Keine Regung von Sara.

Er schrie unter Tränen und nahm sie in die Arme „SARA, DU DARFST NICHT STERBEN!".

**... TBC**

* * *

So, das war es erstmal. Hoffe es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen. Über review's würde ich mich freuen!! 


	7. Im Krankenhaus

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Er durfte es nicht zulassen, sie war seine beste Freundin. Nick hatte Angst. Er fühlte ihren Puls, er war sehr schwach, aber er war da. 

Die Sanitäter brachten sie eilig ins Krankenhaus. Nick weichte nicht von ihrer Seite.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er Sara alleine ohne Officer im Keller gelassen hatte. Wenn sie starb, war er schuld. Ihm rannen nur noch die Tränen von der Wange.

------------------

Nach einer Weile im Krankenhaus, sprach er mit dem Arzt von Sara.

„Sind sie ein Angehöriger von Miss Sidle?" fragte ihn der Arzt?

„Nein sie ist eine Freundin und meine Kollegin, wir sind vom CSI", erklärte ihm Nick

Der Arzt nickte zufrieden.

„Miss Sidle, hat Glück gehabt. Die Verletzungen sind nicht ganz so schlimm wie vermutet. Ihr wurde zweimal in den Bauchraum mit einem Messer gestochen. Ansonsten hat sie einige Prellungen. Denke die Stichwunden werden schnell heilen, wenn Miss Sidle sich schont", erklärte ihm der Arzt.

"Kann ich zu ihr?", Nick sah den Arzt fragend an.

"Ja sie können zu ihr, sie ist aber noch nicht wach, denken sie daran, sie braucht viel Ruhe!", sagte er.

Nick ging ins Zimmer zu Sara, er setzte sich an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Wie sie da lag, mit ihren Verletzungen, Nick hatte starke Schuldgefühle. _Hätte ich Sara doch nie alleine gelassen, dann wäre das nicht passiert._

Nick hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sara kam langsam zu sich.

"Grissom", flüsterte sie leise.

"Nein Honey, ich bin es Nick".

"Hey Nicky, was ist passiert? Wo bin ich", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

Du bis im Krankenhaus, David Carter...".

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Handy klingelte.

"Stokes".

"Nick hier Cath, was ist mit Sara? Lebt sie?".

"Ja sie lebt, hat ein paar Stichwunden und Prellungen, aber sie wird wieder." sagte Nick.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte man nur ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

"Nick hier Warrick, kam es durch das Telefon, was ist genau passiert?"

Im Hintergrund hörte man noch ein paar Stimmen, das lies Nick daraus schließen, dass sie in Cath's Büro waren und auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatten. Nick erklärte ihnen was passiert ist.

"Nick, Grissom ist auf dem Weg nach Miami, er wird morgen Früh in Miami landen. Könntest du ihn vom Flughafen abholen?" fragte ihn Cath.

"Ja ist ok Cath, mache ich".

Er hörte am Telefon dass Cath die anderen aus ihrem Büro schickte.

"Nick bist du noch da?".

"Ja Cath, bin noch dran".

"Als Horatio Grissom angerufen hat und ihm gesagt hat, was passiert ist, war er völlig am Ende und hat sofort den nächsten Flieger nach Miami genommen. Er weiß noch nicht ob Sara lebt oder nicht.", klang Cath panisch aus dem Telefon.

"Hey, hey, Cath, beruhige dich wieder, Sara wird wieder und ich sage es Grissom gleich wenn er ankommt", beruhigte sie Nick.

"Danke Nicky. Bitte richte Sar Grüße von uns allen aus und drücke sie mir ganz fest von mir!", sagte Cath.

"Mach ich Cath, bis später", sagte Nick und legte auf.

------------------

Zur gleichen Zeit am Flughafen:

Grissom konnte sich nicht auf seine Unterlagen konzentrieren, die er sich mitgenommen hatte. Er dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Sara. Er war kein so gläubiger Mann, aber jetzt musste er gestehen, es beruhigte ihn, wenn er betete. _Sara darf nicht sterben, ich ..._ Grissom stockte. Ihm wurde Bewusst, dass er Sara Sidle liebte. Er brauchte sie, sie war die einzige Frau die ihn genau kannte und mit ihm umgehen konnte.

Er war erschrocken über die Gefühle, die er für Sara hatte. In seinen Augen standen die Tränen, er blinzelte sie weg.

------------------

Nick war inzwischen wieder im Zimmer bei Sara, die sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte. Nick berichtet ihr, dass David Carter keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Er wurde sofort von Horatio und seinem Team festgenommen und zum CSI gebracht, wo man ihn verhörte.

Sara seufzte erleichtert auf.

"Was ist mit Melissa, wie geht es ihr, wird sie durchkommen?", fragte Sara Nick.

"Man weiß nicht, ob sie durchkommen wird Sar, sie hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren und hat innere Verletzungen." sagte Nick wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wäre ich doch nur eher auf die Falltür gekommen, vielleicht sähe es jetzt besser für sie aus".

"Sara du bist nicht Schuld dran, und das weißt du auch", ein empörter Nick starrte sie geistesabwesend an.

"Ja" sagte sie nur tonlos.

"Sar, ich weiß, das ist etwas viel für dich, aber ich müsste deine Finger untersuchen", Nick sah sie fragend an.

"Ja ist ok, mach nur, dafür habe ich ihn ja auch gekratzt und gebissen.", antwortete Sara mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Sara Sidle, du bist einfach erstaunlich", sagte Nick lachend.

Als er ihre Hände untersucht hatte und einen Gebissabdruck gemacht hatte, sagte er zu ihr.

"Sara ich muss das gleich ins Labor bringen".

"Ist ok Nick, mach nur, ich will eh ein wenig schlafen."

"Ok Sweety, dann schlaf mal gut und erhole dich, bis morgen".

------------------

Nick fuhr zurück ins Labor. Dort traf er mit Horatio und Ryan zusammen.

Nachdem bestätigt war, dass es die DNS von David Carter war, war Nick erleichtert. Somit hatten sie einen Mörder und Vergewaltiger dingfestgemacht.

Nicks Handy klingelte.

„Ja hier Stokes", sagte Nick.

Nick bekam einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus, Sara ging es schlechter, sie wussten nicht ob sie die Nacht überleben würde. Die Stichwunden waren tiefer gegangen, als vermutet. Sie hatte innere Blutungen.

Nick musste sich nach dem Anruf erstmal setzen.

Calleigh sah, dass Nick kreidebleich war und fragte ihn:

„Hey Nick, was ist los?"

„Das Krankenhaus hat angerufen, Sara geht es sehr schlecht, sie wissen nicht, ob sie die Nacht überlebt".

Calleigh wurde ebenfalls total bleich. Sie versuchte Nick zu trösten.

„Hey, Sara wird es schaffen, sie ist eine starke Frau, komm ich fahre dich ins Krankenhaus"

Als sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, ging es Sara schon wieder besser, zwar war sie noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr, aber Nick war davon überzeugt, dass sie es schaffte.

Calleigh und er verbrachten den Rest der Nacht, was nur noch ein paar Stunden war, im Krankenhaus.

Als Nick aufwachte erschrak er, sollte er doch Grissom vom Flughafen abholen.

„Calleigh, wach auf", er streichelte Kelly leicht an ihrem Arm.

Sie sah ihn verschlafen an. „Morgen Nick, gibt es etwas neues?"

„Nein, Sara ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht." Nick schaute Calleigh traurig an.

Calleigh tat es weh Nick so zu sehen, sie kannte ihn zwar erst ein paar Wochen, aber Sie mochte ihn sehr gerne.

„Nick, kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Du könntest, Gil Grissom vom Flughafen abholen.", antwortete Nick.

„Ja klar, mach ich gerne, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg"

„Danke dir Calleigh….", er wollte ihr noch sagen, dass er sie sehr mochte, aber er entschied, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist.

Calleigh küsste Nick auf die Wange und machte sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

------------------

Gil Grissom, betrat das Zimmer von Sara Sidle mit gemischten Gefühlen. Was war, wenn sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Wäre es dann nicht besser wenn sie sterben würde, als sich Jahrelang zu quälen. _Nein Gil Grissom so etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken._

„Hi Grissom, guten Flug gehabt?", begrüßte ihn Nick

„Na ja geht so." Grissom antwortete ihm schon abwesend mit dem Blick auf Sara.

Wie sie so da lag, mit all den Geräten, die um sie herum ein gleichmäßigen laut von sich gaben. Er litt sie so zu sehen.

„Nick ich glaube du gehst jetzt erstmal ins Hotel zurück und schläfst eine Runde, du siehst schrecklich aus!", sagte Grissom.

„Du siehst aber auch recht bescheiden aus, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf.", antwortete Nick.

Aber Nick verstand, dass Grissom jetzt erstmal den Schock verdauen wollte und mit Sara allein sein wollte.

„Ok Gil, ich bin dann mal im Hotel. Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, bitte rufe mich gleich an.", Nick sah flehend zu Grissom.

„Ja Nick werde ich, und jetzt verschwinde und nimm gleich Calleigh mit", entgegnete ihm Grissom mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

**  
**

* * *


	8. Ein kleiner Ausflug

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Als Nick gegangen war, nahm Grissom Saras Hand. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Grissom versuchte, obwohl sie es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mitbekam, mit ihr zu reden.

„Hey Sara, ich bin es Grissom".

Sara lag regungslos in ihrem Bett, man sah dass sich ihr Brustkorb gleichmäßig durch das Atemgerät bewegte.

„Hey Darling, es wird alles wieder gut, ich bin jetzt hier.", redete er weiter mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Dann brach Gil Grissom völlig am Krankenbett von Sara zusammen. Die Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er wollte einfach nur noch dass sie wieder gesund wurde.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages, nach endlosen einseitigem Reden und Mutmachen (auch wenn sie es nicht hörte), schlief Grissom ein.

Er erwachte erst wieder, als Nick in das Zimmer kam.

„Noch keine Veränderungen?", fragte er Grissom.

„Nein keine Regung, kein Zucken, nichts.", antworte ihm Grissom niedergeschlagen.

„Ich glaube jetzt könntest du mal eine Mütze schlaf gebrauchen", sagte Nick zu Grissom.

Widerwillig ließ sich Grissom von Nick überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, wenn er schlafen würde. Da Sara ihn vielleicht brauchte, wenn sie aufwachte.

------------------

Es war inzwischen Abend, Grissom war schon seit einigen Stunden weg.

Nick saß an Saras Bett und hatte seine Hand auf ihre gelegt. Er hatte starke Schuldgefühle und fühlte sich machtlos. Er hätte gerne etwas für Sara getan.

Als Nick aufstand und sich einen Kaffee holen wollte, hielt ihn eine Hand fest. Er dachte zuerst, es wäre Einbildung, aber dann schaute er Sara an, die die Augen auf hatte. Er rief sofort nach einem Arzt. Sie nahmen Sara das Atemgerät ab und untersuchten sie kurz. Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Sara wusste noch nicht so richtig wo sie war, sie war einfach noch zu müde.

„Hi Nicky, schön dich zu sehen!", Sara lächelte leicht.

„Wie geht es dir Süße?", Nick klang besorgt.

„Na ja, als hätte man mich niedergestochen", sagte sie ironisch.

„Ja das ist Sara Sidle, wie wir sie kennen und lieben!" sagte eine Stimme die von der Tür her kam, es war Grissom der lächelnd in der Tür stand.

„Gil", Sara flüsterte kaum merklich.

Doch Gil Grissom hörte es, und lächelte.

_Grissom, er ist da, es ist kein Traum. _Sara wusste nicht, ob Grissom ihr das verzeihen könnte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal, sie freute sich dass Griss da war.

„Honey ich bin mir mal einen Kaffee holen.", sagte Nick, der der Meinung war, die beiden brauchten jetzt erstmal Zeit für sich.

„Hey Darling, geht es einigermaßen?", fragte Grissom Sara.

„Na ja wenn ich ehrlich bin, spüre ich im Moment einfach nur Müdigkeit", sagte Sara matt.

„Aber schön dass du da bist.", sie versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl sie so müde war.

Grissom nahm ihre Hand.

„Und ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist, jage uns nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein", sagte Grissom.

Sara bekam es nicht mehr mit, sie war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Als sie das nächste mal aufwachte, saßen Nick und Grissom an ihrem Bett und schliefen. Nick hatte seinen Kopf an Grissom gelehnt und Grissom lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bett. Sara strich Gil sanft über den Kopf, aber er merkte nichts.

Sie musste lachen, sie war schon viel aufgeweckter und nicht mehr so müde.

Beide fuhren aus dem Schlaf hoch, als sie Sara lachen hörten.

„Was lachst du so Sar?", fragte Nick etwas verwirrt.

Grissom schaute als hätte er Sara noch nie lachen gehört.

„Ach ihr beide seid richtig süß, so einträchtig beim Schlafen, Nicky ich habe dich noch nie an Grissom gekuschelt gesehen, wirklich ein süßes Bild, was ihr abgegeben habt. Nur schade dass ich keine Kamera zur Hand hatte. Das hätte sicher im Labor ein tolles Bild für das Schwarze Brett gegeben!", grinste Sara.

„Ich glaube Sara Sidle, ich muss dich mal in die Mangel nehmen.", antwortete Grissom belustigt.

„Vor ein paar Stunden noch haben wir uns die größten Sorgen um dich gemacht, und jetzt bist du kaum ein paar Stunden wach, schon blüht dein Zynismus wieder auf." Nick schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

Grissom hielt noch immer Saras Hand. Sara hatte es bemerkt, sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Hand los lies, es war ein schönes Gefühl, der Vertrautheit.

„Guys, ich glaube ihr solltet beide wieder ins Hotel gehen und schlafen.", sagte Sara nun ernst.

„Ja du hast recht Sar, ein wenig Schlaf wäre ganz gut", gab Nick zu.

Nick und Grissom standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von ihr.

Nick gab Sara einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Bye Honey, schlafe gut, ich komme morgen früh wieder!".

Nick war schon auf den Flur, als Grissom sich von Sara verabschiedete.

„Gute Nacht Sara, und schlafe gut, bis morgen", Grissom sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen und lächelte, dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bye Gil, bis morgen", mehr brachte Sara nicht raus.

Er ist so süß, dachte sie, und rieb sich ganz in Gedanken die Wange, auf die er sie geküsst hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

------------------

Ein paar Tage später, als sie morgens Aufwachte, saß Nick an ihrem Bett.

"Guten Morgen Sara, wie geht es Dir heute?", fragte er sie.

"Ich fühle mich noch ein wenig benommen, aber ansonsten ganz gut!", sie lächelte Nick an.

"Dein Frühstück steht hier auch schon seit ner Stunde", sagte Nick.

"Oh wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?", Sara schaute in irritiert an.

"Wir haben gleich 9 Uhr, Honey. Gil war auch schon hier, soll dir liebe Grüße sagen, er kommt heute Nachmittag wieder. Er musste noch mal zu Horatio ins Lab um einiges zu klären." antwortete Nick.

"Schön dass du da bist Nicky".

"Sag mal Süsse, fühlst du dich gut genug um heute ein wenig mit nach draußen zu gehen?" fragte Nick.

"Was meinst du wie ich das tun sollte? Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten, geschweige dann lange sitzen", sie war sich sicher Nick machte einen Scherz.

"Na ganz einfach, ich habe schon alles geklärt, du bekommst eine Liege in den Garten gestellt, und ich fahre dich mit dem Rollstuhl hin. Wenn du so lange sitzen kannst.

Sara sah in freudestrahlend an.

"Klar kann ich das, das ist ja super... oh ich danke dir Nicky, du bist echt ein Schatz", sagte sie freudig.

"Na da musst du dich auch bei Grissom bedanken, der hat das ganze vorgeschlagen, wo du doch die Tage davon geredet hast, dass du unbedingt mal gerne wieder raus möchtest."

"Mpf ok das mache ich doch später auch", sagte sie mit vollem Mund.

So hatte Nick sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, so freudig und entspannt. Auch wenn schlimmes passiert ist, hat es doch ein bisschen Gutes an sich.

Nick ging dann auch schon bald, um Sara wieder schlafen zu lassen, sie war noch etwas schwach, daher schlief sie viel.

Es wurde Nachmittag und Sara schlief noch als Grissom in das Zimmer kam.

Er berührte leicht ihren Arm um sie zu wecken. Sara träumte gerade von ihr und Grissom. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie die Augen auf machte.

Sie strahlte Grissom an.

"Oh Hi Griss, seid ihr schon wieder da, bin doch gerade erst eingeschlafen.", fragte sie verwundert.

"Ja Sara, es ist schon Nachmittag, du Langschläferin", gab er grinsend zurück.

"Hm da habe ich doch länger geschlafen als geplant".

"So, dann steh mal auf, ich helfe dir beim anziehen", sage eine bekannte Stimme an der anderen Seite des Bettes.

"Cath, oh wie schön, was machst du denn hier?" sie sah Cath freudestrahlend an.

"Na was werde ich hier schon machen, schauen wie es meiner Freundin geht", sagte Cath lachend.

"Ja wir wollten uns selber davon überzeugen, dass es dir gut geht, wir wissen ja nicht was Grissom uns alles verheimlicht", fiel Warrick Cath ins Wort.

"Warrick, du auch hier? Habt ihr das ganze Labor mitgebracht?" fragte sie lachend.

"Nein nicht ganz, nur noch mich", beantwortete Greg ihre Frage.

"Oh Greggo, Darling du bist ja auch hier, ich habe dich ja so vermisst", schrie sie fast vor Freude.

Greg umarmte sie.

"Ja Sara, habe dich auch vermisst".

"Ok Jungs jetzt erstmal alle raus, bis auf Grissom, er ist der stärkste und muss Sara festhalten, wäre ich ihr beim anziehen helfen"

Sara schaute Cath entgeistert an.

"Wie, ich soll mich vor Griss umziehen jetzt und hier?" fragte sie verblüffend.

"Na jetzt habt dich mal nicht so, schließlich muß dich ja jemand festhalten wer könnte das besser als Griss!", feixte Cath als sie Sara's Gesicht sah.

Cath sah grinsend zu Griss und Sara. Wobei auf Grissom's Gesicht ein schüchternes grinsen lag.

„Warte nur Cath, bis ich wieder richtig auf den Beinen bin, das zahle ich dir heim", zischte Sara.

„Jetzt hör mal auf zu maulen und ziehe dich um", sagte Cath.

Sara hatte sich schon heute Morgen von Nick ein braunes T-Shirt und eine hellblaue Jogginghose aus ihrer Tasche geben lassen.

Sara war froh, dass sie heute Morgen schon frische Wäsche angezogen hatte, denn das wäre noch peinlicher gewesen.

„Na komm schon Sara, ich verspreche dir auch, ich lass dich nicht fallen", ärgerte sie Grissom.

„Das wäre ja noch schöner, kaum bin ich wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen, lässt mich mein Boss absichtlich fallen", lachend drehte sich Sara zu Griss um, damit sie sich festhalten konnte.

Als Sara das T-Shirt wechselte versuchte Grissom ganz gelassen über ihren Kopf hinwegzuschauen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er lief rot an. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Gefühle, die jetzt überhaupt nicht gut waren, überkamen ihn.

Cath half Sara, in die Hose und Schuhe. Danach war Sara total erschöpft.

„Hätte mir vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass mir mein Boss beim anziehen hilft, hätte ich demjenigen den Vogel gezeigt", prustete Sara.

Sie und Cath konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Cath bitte hör' auf zu lachen, ich darf nicht lachen, das tut doch weh", Sara versuchte ernst zu bleiben, denn ihre Stichwunden taten bei jedem Lachen weh.

Grissom stand da und wusste nicht so recht, was er von den beiden halten sollte.

„Miss Sidle, ihr Rollstuhl bitte, Greg kam mit einem Rollstuhl ins Zimmer.

Dankbar setzte sich Sara in den Rollstuhl.

„Puh, ist ganz schön anstrengend, ich fühle mich wie nach dem LVPD Marathonlauf", sagte Sara, etwas aus der Puste, als sie endlich auf der Liege lag.

Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und wärmte sie. Sara fand das angenehm, sie genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Alles in Ordnung Kleine?", fragte sie Nick.

„Ja, alles ok Nick, bin nur etwas erledigt, nach der Aktion jetzt, will mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich später wieder zurück ins Zimmer muss."

Als die anderen einen kurzen Augenblick spazieren waren, nahm Grissom Sara's Hand.

„Sara, kannst du mir erzählen was genau geschehen ist?" fragte er sie.

Sara stockte der Atem, sie hatte seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr darüber nachtgedacht oder auch nur gesprochen. Sie wollte das ganze verdrängen. Aber sie wusste auch, Grissom brauchte ihre Aussage.

„Ok ich erzähle dir was ich weiß, aber lass mir Zeit, ich habe es die letzten Tage eher verdrängt als darüber nachgedacht.", Sara zitterte dabei.

„Ganz ruhig Darling, ich bin bei dir, ich bin immer für dich da", Grissom sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sara wusste er meinte es ernst, aber als Freund, sie wollte ihn aber nicht als Freund, sie liebte Gil Grissom und wollte nur eins, dass er sie auch liebte.

Sara erzählte unter Tränen, Grissom was sie erlebt hatte. Danach war sie erschöpft, Tränen rannten ihr noch immer die Wangen herunter. Als sie Griss anschaute, sah sie dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Sara es tut mir so leid, was du durchmachen musstest. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst dass du nicht mehr aufwachen würdest. Als der Anruf von Horatio kam, dachte ich du wärst nicht mehr am leben….."

Nun konnte auch Grissom seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sara wischte ihm zärtlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey ist alles ok Gil, ich bin am Leben und mir geht es gut….", sagte Sara mit belegter Stimme.

„Hey Leute schaut euch mal die beiden Turteltauben an.", schrie Greg, als sie in Hörweite waren.

Sara und Grissom gingen sofort auseinander, sie fühlten sich ertappt. Wobei Grissom gerne Sara weiter in den Armen gehalten hätte. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. So vertraut, er fühlte sich bei ihr so wohl. Warum nur hatte er nicht vor ein paar Jahren schon Sara gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Er wurde traurig, weil es zu spät war, das hatte sie ja selbst gesagt als er sie in ihrem Büro küsste.

„Hey Sara, Honey wir haben gerade beschlossen, wenn du in ein paar Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus kommst, machen wir hier alle ein paar Tage Urlaub.", Greg hatte die Idee mit den anderen schon abgesprochen und alle fanden es gut, denn der letzte Urlaub war schon etwas her.

„Ich glaube da solltet ihr erstmal euren Boss fragen, ob er Euch auch freigibt, denn so das ganze Team entbehren, wird schon schwierig", lachend drehte sich Grissom zu Greg um.

„Das ist ganz einfach, denn unser Boss macht mit Urlaub", sagte Warrick mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.

„Aber…", weiter kam Grissom nicht.

„Nein Gil, du sagst jetzt nicht NEIN, denn du könntest auch ein paar Tage Urlaub gebrauchen", schnitt Cath gleich Grissom das Wort ab.

„Gil ich werde in ein paar Tagen mit nach LV fliegen und dann kommen wir alle wieder gemeinsam zurück nach Miami.", sage Nick.

„Grissom Sara braucht uns und da wir im Moment nicht lange abkömmlich sind, weil einiges los ist im Lab, dachte ich, es ist eine gute Idee.", Greg sah Grissom flehentlich an.

„Irgendjemand muss ja in LV die Stellung halten und Sara braucht euch, ihr könnt Urlaub haben", sagte Grissom nachdenklich.

Nick, Cath, Warrick und Greg strahlten, aber Sara nicht. Sie war traurig, weil Griss nicht wieder mit nach Miami kam. Irgendwann musste Sara ja mal einen Schritt nach vorne wagen, also sagte sie mit etwas belegter Stimme:

„Gil ich brauche dich auch" und nahm seine Hand und sah ihm offen in die Augen.

„Ich schaue was sie machen lässt", sagte Griss und stand auf.

„Mein Flug geht in ein paar Stunden, ich sollte dann mal ins Hotel und auschecken", legte er nach. Bye Leute, bye Sara und gute Besserung, wir sehen uns dann in LV.", sagte Gil tonlos und verschwand.

„Was zum Henker was dass denn?" fluchte Greg.

„Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", Sara schaute mit Tränen in den Augen Grissom hinterher, in der Hoffnung er würde sich noch mal zu ihr umdrehen.

Cath lief Grissom hinterher, sie war wütend!

„GRISSOM… GRISSOM, warte", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

„Sag mal bist du total verrückt geworden, seit Jahren machst du mich wegen Sara verrückt und dann wenn sie aus sich rausgeht, lässt du sie so kalt abfahren, das man meint wir wären in Alaska".

Cath war so wütend auf Grissom, wie konnte er Sara nur wieder so etwas antun, hatte sie denn nicht schon genug durchgemacht.

„Es tut mir leid Cath, ich konnte nicht anders, sie hat mich einfach überrumpelt mit dem was sie gesagt hat.", entgegnete ihr ein ebenso wütender Grissom und verließ das Krankenhaus.

Cath stand da und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, sie nahm sich vor, in LV mit ihm noch mal zu reden.

Sara saß da und wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte, sie wurde schon wieder von Gil Grissom abgewiesen. Jedes Mal wenn sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, ließ er sie eiskalt abblitzen. Sara standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Könntet ihr mich bitte wieder auf mein Zimmer bringen, ich bin ziemlich erschöpft.", Sara versuchte es in einem ruhigen Ton zu sagen.

„Klar Honey, machen wir", antwortete ihr Greg.

Die anderen wussten, dass Sara jetzt allein sein wollten, so blieben sie auch nicht mehr lange. Als sie weg waren, ließ Sara ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie weinte bitterlich vor Enttäuschung.

**... TBC **

* * *

So, hoffe es hat Euch gefallen. Wenn es mehr sein soll, dann drückt mal schön auf das Knöpfchen hier unten. Ich möchte gerne ein paar review's mehr lesen!

* * *


	9. Brauche Urlaub

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Nach ein paar Tagen klingelte Sara's Telefon im Krankenzimmer.

"Sidle".

"Hi Sara, Grissom".

Sara Bauch zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Was wollte er, ihr noch mehr weh tun? Oder sagen, sie solle nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt zurück nach Vegas kommen. Nein, so schätzte sie Grissom nicht ein, er war immer um das Wohlergehen der Kollegen besorgt. Kollegen. Ja Kollegen, keine Gefühle, keine Regung nichts zeigen, dass war Gil Grissom.

"Hi Grissom" sagte sie tonlos.

"Wie geht es dir Sara?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara wusste irgendwie, er wollte sich nicht nur nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.

"Was interessiert es dich denn noch", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

"Sara bitte, es ist nicht leicht für mich".

"Ach ja für dich ist es nicht leicht, verstehe, aber denkst du auch mal an andere, z.B. an mich? Meinst du ich bin genauso Gefühlskalt wie du?", Sara schrie fast ins Telefon, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Das hatte gesessen, Grissom saß in seinem Büro am Telefon, und fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand mit kaltem Wasser überschüttet. Grissom wollte sich doch nur bei Sara entschuldigen, dass sie ihn so anfährt, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er wusste er konnte kaum Gefühle zeigen, dafür verfluchte er sich manchmal, gerade gegenüber Sara Sidle.

"Sara, ich..." er holte Luft ".. ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht einfach so gehen sollen."

"Grissom, was erwartest du von mir, dass ich sage ist ok, wie jedes Mal, wenn du mich verletzt. Nein, aber Vergebung findest du diesmal nicht bei mir. Ich habe es satt immer von dir verletzt zu werden.

"Sara, bitte lass mich erklären..."

"Nein danke Grissom, ich verzichte auf deine Erklärungen, die kenne ich ja schon zu genüge!" fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

"Sara, bitte hör mir doch zu, du hattest mich total überrumpelt, mit dem was du gesagt hast."

"Grissom ich überfordere dich immer wenn ich etwas zu dir sage. Dabei habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich dich brauche. Ich habe nicht gesagt dass ich dich liebe und das würde ich auch nie zu dir sagen. Und jetzt lass mich zufrieden, wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen in Las Vergas. Bye Gil", Sara legte wutentbrannt auf.

Grissom starrte auf das Telefon in seiner Hand, hatte Sara gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Nein sie hat gesagt, dass sie es nicht sagen würde.

Sara saß auf ihrem Bett sie war so wütend auf Gil Grissom. Hatte sie eben wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt? Nein, das war ja ganz anders ausgedrückt. Sie sagte, sie würde ihm nie sagen, dass sie ihn liebt.

Zwei Wochen später war sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie beschloss noch nicht direkt nach LV zurückzukehren, sondern noch ein paar Wochen Urlaub am Strand von Miami zu machen. Vom Crime-Lab in Miami hatte ihr Horatio sein Strandhaus zu Verfügung gestellt. Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst, hatte er gesagt.

Sara hatte sich den Schlüssel bei Horatio abgeholt und fuhr nun ins Strandhaus. Außer Nick und Cath wusste keiner wo sie war. Sie hatte schriftlich bei Grissom noch Urlaub eingereicht. Sie hatte seit dem Telefonat nichts mehr von Grissom gehört. Sie wollte ihn auch vergessen. Sie wollte die Liebe zu ihm vergessen, bevor sie nach Vegas zurückging.

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Leihwagen zum Strandhaus von Horatio. Es war ziemlich abgelegen, in einer Strandhaussiedlung, 50 Meilen von Miami entfernt. Es war traumhaft. direkt an einer Bucht gelegen. Sie betrat das Haus und erkundete es. Es war ein Bungalow mit 3 Schlafzimmern und 2 Badezimmern. Eine riesige Terrasse natürlich mit Blick zum Meer. Das ganze in hell gehalten, die Einrichtung war sehr modern. Horatio hatte Geschmack, stellte Sarah fest.

Sie ging auf die Terrasse uns setzte sich auf einen Liegestuhl. Sie war noch etwas erschöpft von der Fahrt. Sie musste hier unbedingt zu Kräften kommen, dachte sie bevor sie einschlief.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Vegas.

"Nick kommst du bitte mal in mein Büro!",

"Grissom was gibt es?", fragte Nick als er im Büro von Grissom saß.

"Ich habe einen Brief von Sara bekommen", Grissom war aufgebracht.

Nick nahm den Brief und lass ihn, er konnte sich schon vorstellen was drinnen stand. Denn er wusste von Sara, wo sie war.

_Grissom,_

_ich nehme mir noch 4 Wochen Urlaub, um auf die Beine zu kommen._

_In Notfällen bin ich über Horatio zu erreichen, er weiß wo ich bin!_

_Sara_

Nick musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen, dass war typisch Sara Sidle. Kurz und schmerzlos.

"Was hältst du davon?", Grissom schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an.

"Was soll ich davon halten? Sara macht Urlaub, hat sie doch geschrieben", Nick musste sich jetzt erst recht beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen.

Grissom war geschockt,

"Sara nimmt nie Urlaub", sagte er entsetzt.

"Grissom, Sara muss nach dem Überfall wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, lass ihr den Urlaub" sagte Nick entnervt.

"Natürlich kann sie Urlaub haben, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, da Sara fast nie Urlaub nimmt", sagte Grissom entrüstet.

"Weißt du wo sie ist?", fragte er Nick.

"Ja sicher, sie ist in Miami!" sagte Nick.

"Wo genau?"

"Ich glaube wenn sie wollte, dass du es weißt, hätte sie es dir selber gesagt, Grissom. Es tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen", antwortete Nick ernst.

"Ok, dann müssen wir warten, bis sie wieder zurück kommt."

"Wenn ich ihr etwas ausrichten soll, oder etwas geben soll, sag bescheid, ich fahre nächste Woche, für ein paar Tagen zu ihr in meinem Urlaub".

"Ok Nick, danke dann weiss ich Bescheid", sagte Grissom.

Als Nick zurück zu Cath ins Büro ging, überfiel sie ihn direkt.

"Hast du ihm etwas gesagt?" fragte Cath Nick durchdringend.

"Nein, für wen hältst du mich denn?" sagte er entrüstet.

"Ok schon gut, du weißt sie wollte nicht, dass wir ihm etwas sagen, sagte Cath wieder in einem ruhigem Ton.

"Ich weiß und er wird es von mir auch nicht erfahren, obwohl ich es besser fände, wenn sie es ihm gesagt hätte. Wovor hat sie Angst, dass Grissom wieder nach Miami kommt?"

"Ja wie ich Gil Grissom kenne, hätte er es gemacht." sagte Cath.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf "erst haut er ab um dann wieder zu ihr zu fahren, der Mensch ist echt seltsam", sagte Nick kopfschüttelnd.

"Nick dass ist kein Mensch, das ist Gil Grissom", entgegnete ihm Cath grinsend.

"Du hast recht. Und ich glaube auch nicht wirklich, dass er uns dazu braucht um Sara zu finden", sagte er mit einem lustigen Unterton.

"Ja du hast recht, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Griss ist mit Leib und Seele ein CSI, er wird sie schneller finden, als uns recht ist." sagte Cath.

Sarah wachte früh auf. Sie genoss es den Sonnenaufgang hier in Miami zu sehen. Sie wünschte nur, sie könnte all diese Eindrücke mit Grissom teilen.

Sie beschloss Joggen zu gehen, wie jeden Morgen in den fast 2 Wochen wo sie hier war. Inzwischen, hatte sie fast wieder in ihre "alte Form" gefunden.

Die Wunden verheilten gut, so dass sie nach ein paar Tagen schon wieder Laufen gehen konnte. Das gab ihr die Möglichkeit jeden Morgen zu Joggen und schwimmen zu gehen. Sie hatte schon viel von Miami gesehen, in den letzten Wochen, wo sie hier war. Sie fühlte sich ausgeglichen und bereit in ein paar Wochen zurück nach Vegas zu gehen.

Dort, hatte sie beschlossen würde sie kündigen und nach Miami gehen. Sie hatte sich mit Horatio lange darüber unterhalten, dass sie gerne nach Miami kommen würde und er nahm das mit Freuden auf. Sara Sidle war eine sehr gute CSI und eine Bereicherung für das Team in Miami. Sara war froh, dass Horatio sie nicht nach ihren persönlichen Gründen fragte, warum sie Las Vegas verlassen wollte. Sie konnte nicht mehr mit Grissom zusammen arbeiten. Die Entscheidung war ihr schwer gefallen, denn schließlich waren in Vegas ihre Freunde. Aber sie musste es tun, es war die einzige Möglichkeit Gil Grissom zu vergessen.

Noch hatte sie ja ein paar Wochen vor sich und bald würden auch Cath, Nick, Warrick und Greg kommen um mit ihr ihren Geburtstag zu feiern, der bald war. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Calleigh und Horatio und dessen Freundin. Sie waren wirklich sehr nett, deshalb war der Abschied von Vegas ein klein wenig leichter.

Sie joggte am Strand ca. 3km bevor sie ins Meer zum Schwimmen ging. Die Sonne brannte inzwischen schon heiß vom Himmel und sie freute sich auf das kühle Nass. Hatte sie sich letzte Woche mit Calleigh beim Shoppen einen neuen Bikini gekauft, den sie nun das erste Mal trug. Sie wollte ihn erst anziehen, wenn die Narben von der Sonne etwas verblasst waren. Der Bikini war in einem dunklen blau, mit weißen Umrandungen an den Träger und am Bund. Sara gefiel sich gut darin, mit ihrer von der Sonne inzwischen gut gebräunten Haut und den dunklen Haaren, sah sie sich sogar sexy darin.

Als sie wieder im Haus war, duschte sie sich und zog sich eine weiße enge Kniehose an, ein enges Camouflage-Top in braun und blau darüber und sie gefiel sich sehr gut darin, als sie sich im Spiegel ansah. Etwas Mascara, Lipgloss und fertig war ihr Make-up. Sara hielt nicht viel vom schminken, Natürlich war sie sich am liebsten.

Sara wollte Frühstück holen, sie schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und ging die Tür raus. Es war noch früh am morgen, es war erst 9 Uhr. Sie stoppte plötzlich. Vom Parkplatz kam ihr eine sehr bekannte Gestalt entgegen. Sara hatte Panik, sie erkannte den Mann, es war Grissom.


	10. Besuch in Miami

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sara versuchte trotz dem Schock zu lächeln.

"Hi Grissom", sie schaffte es zu lächeln.

Sara sah umwerfend aus, wie sie so in der Türe stand. Grissom holte tief Luft. Die Gefühle für sie waren doch noch stärker als er dachte. Er hatte nur wenige Tage gebraucht um rauszufinden wo sie war. Aber er ließ ihr Zeit sich zu erholen. Doch er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Grissom musste sie sehen. Er musste irgendwie mit ihr sprechen.

"Hi Sara, du siehst sehr gut aus", lächelte er zurück.

Sara stockte fast der Atem, dieses Lächeln, oh wie hatte sie es vermisst. Wie hatte sie Gil Grissom doch vermisst.

"Danke, ich genieße meine Zeit hier auch", sagte sie.

"Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es dir geht, und da ich hier in Miami zu tun habe, dachte ich, ich schaue mal bei dir vorbei", log Grissom.

Er war natürlich nicht zufällig hier, er wollte Sara sehen.

"Ja dann komm mal rein, ich bin gleich wieder da, ich wollte gerade Frühstück holen", sagte Sara.

"Mach es dir bequem, ich bin in 10 Minuten wieder da", fuhr sie fort und verschwand auch gleich Richtung Parkplatz.

Grissom war hier, sie konnte es nicht glauben, was wollte er hier? Sie hatte Panik. Sara musste zugeben, dass sie Grissom vermisst hatte, aber sie wollte nicht dass er hier war. Sie litt noch zu sehr unter seinen Zurückweisungen.

Grissom saß auf der Terrasse mit der Sonnenbrille auf, er war müde, angeschlagen, hatte die letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen, seit das mit Sara passiert war.

Als sie wiederkam, frühstückten sie gemeinsam.

"Möchtest du dich vielleicht etwas hinlegen?" fragte sie Grissom, als sie sah wie angeschlagen er war, sie machte sich sorgen.

"Ich habe genug Schlafzimmer hier", fuhr sie fort.

"Das wäre eine gute Idee, danke Sara", Grissom war zu müde um noch irgendwas zu sagen.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich eine Short an und legte sich aufs Bett und schlief gleich ein.

Sara fragte sich, wie er sie gefunden hatte. Sie wählte die Nr. von Cath.

"Willows", kam von der anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Cath, hier Sara", sagte sie, froh ihre Freundin zu hören.

"Hast du einen Moment Zeit, ich müsste mit dir reden", fuhr Sara fort.

"Klar schieß los Süße".

"Hast du oder Nick, habt ihr Grissom etwas gesagt, wo ich bin?" fragte sie.

"Nein, warum, Grissom ist auch nicht hier, er hat einen Fall in ...", weiter kam Cath nicht, ihr viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Miami, natürlich er hatte gar keinen Fall, er wollte zu Sara. Cath musste grinsen.

"Gil Grissom stand nämlich heute morgen vor meiner Tür", fuhr Sara fort.

"Sara, weder Nick noch ich, hatten Griss irgendetwas gesagt, er hatte vor ein paar Wochen, als dein Brief kam, von Nick wissen wollen wo du bist, aber Nick blieb hart." sagte Cath.

Sara hörte im Hintergrund Stimmen.

"Ich gebe dir mal Nicky, er will unbedingt mit dir reden.

"Hey Sara, Honey, wie geht es dir? Bist du wieder gut in Form für unseren Wettlauf nächste Woche, wenn ich komme", fragte Nick, sie gutgelaunt.

"Klar Nicky, ich werde dich wie immer schlagen" gab sie lachend zurück.

"Grissom ist wirklich bei dir?".

"Ja Nicky, er stand heute morgen vor meiner Tür".

"Hm würde mich mal interessieren, wie er dich gefunden hat, denn wir haben ehrlich nichts gesagt!"

"Ich sage es dir, wenn ich es rausgefunden habe" sagte Sara.

"Gib mir bitte mal wieder Cath".

"Ja ok Kleine, dann erhol dich noch gut, wir sehen uns nächste Woche, hab dich lieb!, hängte Nick noch an.

"Hab dich auch lieb, freue mich auf nächste Woche".

"Sara hier bin ich wieder, was ist los?", fragte Cath.

"Wollte noch wissen, wann ihr nächste Woche kommt, und wissen, ob ihr Lust habt auf ein Barbeceau mit den CSI's von Miami.

"Klar, brüllte Greg von hinten ins Telefon".

Sara musste lachen, das war mal wieder typisch Greggo, alles was mit Party zu tun hatte, taute er richtig auf.

"Greg brüll mir nicht so ins Ohr, sonst werde ich ganz taub", klang es von Cath entnervt.

"Ok Cath, ich muss jetzt los, ich will noch zu Horatio, er wartet auf mich."

"Ok Süße, es ist so schade, dass du gehen willst, aber ich kann dich verstehen."

"Ja Cath ich kann einfach nicht mehr in Vegas bleiben."

"Weiß es Gil eigentlich schon?" fragte Cath

"Nein, und er erfährt es auch erst, wenn ich zurück in Vegas bin um zu kündigen, also halt den Schnabel".

"Ja Sara, ich sage sowieso nichts, außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich Grissom vorher noch mal sehe, bevor wir zu dir kommen."

"Ciao Sara und lass dich nicht unterkriegen", sagte Cath am Ende.

"Bye Cath", Sara legte auf.

Grissom hatte das Gespräch teilweise mitbekommen. Sara wollte Vegas verlassen? Er war entsetzt. Und wem hatte sie gesagt, dass sie ihn lieb hat? Grissom traf die Eifersucht hart. Er war einfach zu müde Sara gleich zur Rede stellen, außerdem was hätte er sagen sollen, dass er am Telefon gelauscht hätte? Grissom schlief wieder ein.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sara die Tür zu Grissom's Schlafzimmer.

"Grissom, ich fahre ins Crime-Lab zu Horatio. Bin erst heute Nachmittag wieder zurück. Mach es dir bequem, im Kühlschrank ist genug Essbares, auch wenn nur Vegetarisch." Sara grinste.

"Ok Sara, ich werde sicher noch eine Weile schlafen."

"Bis später, bye Gil".

"Bye Sara", und schon war Grissom wieder eingeschlafen.

Als Sara am Nachmittag wieder kam, schlief Grissom immer noch.

Sie zog sich um, um schwimmen zu gehen.

Sie stürzte ins Meer und schwamm, bis sie außer Atem war. Das tat gut, um sich abzulenken und abzureagieren. Sie hatte bei Horatio alles erledigt für ihren Wechsel nach Miami. Jetzt musste Sara nur noch in Las Vegas kündigen, und das war das schwerste bei der ganzen Sache.

Grissom stand auf der Terrasse und beobachtete Sara. Als sie aus dem Wasser stieg, blieb ihm der Atem weg. Die sonst so blasse Sara lief braun gebrannt Richtung Haus. Sie entdeckte Grissom nicht sofort. Erst als sie schon fast am Haus war.

"Hey Grissom, gut geschlafen? So kenne ich dich gar nicht, den ganzen Tag zu schlafen" neckte sie ihn.

"Naja war wohl ein wenig übermüdet" antwortete Grissom lächelnd.

Sara's Herz schlug schneller, da war es wieder, dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln. Sie empfand so viel für ihn. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort geküsst.

"Kommst du noch mal mit schwimmen", riss Grissom Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ähm, du willst wirklich schwimmen gehen?" sie klang verwundert.

"Sicher Sara Sidle, ich habe manchmal auch Spaß, wenn ich nicht arbeite" entgegnete er ihr lustig.

"Ok dann komm, ich warte im Meer auf dich!" sagte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Gehe mich nur umziehen".

Als Grissom zurückkam, mit einer Badeshort nur bekleidet, blieb Sara fast der Atem weg. Grissom sah so sexy aus. Sie liebte und brauchte ihn so sehr.

Grissom ging vorsichtig ins Wasser. Sara nahm eine Hand voll Wasser uns spritzte ihn nass. Sie lachte und versuchte vor Grissom, der ihr dicht auf den Fersen war ins Meer zu flüchten. Er hatte sie dann eingeholt, als sie nicht mehr stehen konnte. Sie versuchte noch zu schwimmen, aber zu spät. Grissom hatte sie eingeholt. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und versuchte sie unterzutauchen. Sara fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, sie war einfach nur sexy. Diese Berührung lies Grissom's Herz fast aussetzen. Auf einmal war es so, als würde die Welt still stehen, sie waren sich beide so nahe. Sie hörten auf sich zu ärgern und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Grissom kam für einen Moment auf die Idee Sara zu küssen, doch er tat es nicht. Er war einfach viel zu schüchtern. Auch Sara konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie verlor sich in Grissom's blaue Augen.

Als sie sich wieder losgelassen hatten schwammen sie noch ein wenig um die Wette. Als sie aus dem Wasser gingen, war es schon Zeit um Abend zu essen.

"Hast du Lust heute Abend mit mir Essen zu gehen?" fragte Grissom Sara.

"Ja warum nicht, hier um die Ecke ist ein nettes Restaurant. Habe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mit Gäste gerechnet", grinste sie Grissom an.

"Ok, ich hole dich..." er schaute auf die Uhr, sie hatten jetzt 6..."... um 8 Uhr ab." er schenkte Sara eines der Lächeln, das sie unwiderstehlich fand.

"Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

"Ein paar Meilen von hier, ein Freund, hat mir sein Strandhaus zur Verfügung gestellt. Also um 8, geht das in Ordnung?" fragte er Sara.

"Ja klar" antwortete sie.

Grissom drehte sich um und ging.

"Gil... " rief Sara ihm hinterher.

"Sara?" er sah sie verwundert an.

"Schön, dass du da bist".

Sie wusste nicht was in sie gefahren war, warum zur Hölle, sagte sie das zu Grissom. Sie wurde rot, vor Verlegenheit.

"Danke, ich freue mich auch, dass ich bei dir bin", sagte er lächelnd und ließ eine verdutzte Sara zurück.

Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er sich freute, weil er bei ihr ist. Sara konnte es nicht glauben. Aber sie freute sich.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Danach überlegte sie was sie anziehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für einen dunkelgrünen Hosenanzug mit einem schwarzen Neckholder-Top drunter.

Die Haare ließ sie an der Luft trocknen, daher lockten sie sich leicht. Dann entschied sie sich für ein leichtes Puder, Mascara und Lipgloss für ihr Make-up. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, gleich 8 Uhr. Gutes Timing Sara. Sie zog ihre schwarzen Stiletten an und schon klingelte es an der Tür. Sara öffnete die Tür. Grissom stand da in Jeans und einem schwarzen Shirt. Über der Schulter hatte er seine Jeansjacke.

"Hey Sara, du siehst umwerfend aus", begrüßte er sie.

"Kann ich nur wiedergeben, du bist verdammt sexy", sie lächelte schüchtern.

_Oh man Sara, was sagst du schon wieder, du blamierst dich ja auch ständig heute._

******_... TBC _**

* * *

Ein paar Reviews wären schon eine schöne Sache, würde mich Freuen! LG Serafin

* * *


	11. Leaving Las Vegas

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sie stiegen in Grissom's Auto ein und fuhren nach Miami zu dem Restaurant, welches Horatio empfohlen hatte. 

Grissom hatte einen Tisch reservieren lassen, als Sara zusagte für heute Abend. Das Restaurant war schön gemütlich. Sara atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wollte kein romantisches Dinner und das war absolut auch kein Platz dafür. Sara war dankbar dafür.

„Wie ist es dir so ergangen in den letzten 2 Wochen, Sara?", fragte Grissom, als sie saßen und bestellt hatten.

„Mir tut das hier richtig gut, ich bin endlich wieder ich selbst.", Sara strahlte als sie das sagte.

„Man sieht es dir an, du siehst sehr gut aus. Es steht dir gut, dass du etwas Farbe bekommen hast.", machte Grissom ihr das Kompliment.

„Ja ich liebe Miami einfach", sagte sie lachend.

„Was so eine neue Liebe doch ausmacht", neckte sie Grissom.

„Uhm… du bist unmöglich Griss", lachte Sara

Als der Kellner kam, bestellten sie ihr Essen, Grissom ein Steak und Sara eine Gemüse Quiche mit Mozzarella.

„Wie geht es in Las Vegas zu, hattet ihr viel zu tun in den letzten Wochen?" fragte Sara.

„Ja es war viel zu tun, du weißt, Vegas schläft nie, auch nicht die Verbrecher."

Grissom erzählte ihr von seinem letzten Fall, ein 5-fach Mord.

„Wir sind immer noch dran, den Mörder zu fassen" sagte Grissom.

„Bist du deswegen hier in Miami?", Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Nein ich bin wegen dir hier, ….. ich habe dich vermisst", Grissom nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr in ihre wundervollen tiefbraunen Augen.

„Gil Grissom, was ist mit dir los? Du wirst doch nicht etwa Gefühle zeigen?", sagte Sara lachend, damit Grissom nicht bemerkte, dass er sie geschockt hatte mit dieser Aussage.

„Ich….."

Als der Kellner kam verstummte Grissom.

Nach dem Essen versuchte Grissom von dem Thema abzulenken, in dem er von Cath, Nick und den anderen anfing zu erzählen.

Als sie den Nachtisch gegessen hatten, bezahlte Grissom und sie fuhren zum Strandhaus zurück.

„Hast du noch Lust auf einen Kaffee mit rein zu kommen?" fragte Sara.

„Ja gerne" sagte Grissom.

Als sie im Haus waren machte Sara für sich und Grissom einen Kaffee.

„Sara, ich habe heute Mittag dein Gespräch mit Catherine mitbekommen, du willst Las Vegas verlassen?", Grissom sah sie ernst und durchdringend an.

„Ja Griss, ich werde hier nach Miami gehen, ich habe mit Horatio heute alles geregelt", sagte sie ehrlich.

Grissom war, als hätte man ihm soeben den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Er sah sie traurig an.

„Warum Sara?", es war nur ein flüstern.

Sara standen die Tränen in den Augen, sie hätte Grissom gerne gesagt, dass sie wegen ihm nicht mehr in Vegas bleiben wollte, aber sie konnte es nicht! Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion darauf.

„Ich bin nicht mehr glücklich in Vegas, Gil", Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Gil Grissom kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sah er sie an. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er verlor gerade zum zweiten Mal innerhalb ein paar Wochen „seine" Sara.

Sara setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie musste weg aus der Umarmung, bevor sie wieder verletzt wurde.

„Entschuldige Gil, ich hätte es dir eher sagen sollen, aber ich wollte und konnte es nicht", sie sah in schmerzerfüllt an.

„Sara, bitte geh' nicht……", nun liefen auch Grissom die Tränen.

„Grissom, ich kann nicht ….", Sara weinte, sie konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Sch Darling, es ist ok", Grissom nahm sie wieder in die Arme.

Sara lehnte sich an ihn und dann brach alles aus ihr raus, was mit Daniel Carter geschehen war. Wie es gewesen ist, als er sie niedergestochen hatte. Alles kam nur so raus, die Tränen liefen ihr nur so über das Gesicht. Grissom wischte ihr die Tränen sanft aus dem Gesicht. Er hielt Sara die ganze Nacht in den Armen. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen und war eingeschlafen. Und irgendwann, spät in der Nacht als er keine Tränen mehr hatte, schlief Grissom mit Sara in den Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sara als erste wach. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und hielt sie fest. Sie musste weg von Grissom, bevor er aufwachte, es war ihr peinlich dass sie sich so an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Sara löste sich aus der Umarmung, ohne dass Grissom aufwachte.

Sara zog sich um und ging Joggen. Sie hörte mal wieder eines ihrer Lieblingslieder: „One more Try". Und sie dachte an gestern Abend. Es war schön, bei ihm in den Armen zu liegen. Auch das Aufwachen war schön, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, dem man vertrauen kann.

Grissom wurde wach und wunderte sich, wo Sara war. Dann fand er einen Zettel, auf dem Stand:

_Guten Morgen, Langschläfer, bin Joggen:-)_

_S._

Auch er zog sich um und machte sich auf den weg zum Joggen. Er hoffte, dass er ihr begegnete. Falls nicht. Schrieb er einfach unter den Zettel

_Ich auch! ;-)_

_G._

Grissom war sich nicht sicher in welche Richtung Sara Joggen gegangen war, aber er war sich sicher, sie würde am Strand Joggen. Er dachte ebenfalls über den gestrigen Abend nach und war etwas traurig darüber, dass der Überfall Sara immer noch so zu schaffen machte. Er überlegte was es für ein Grund hatte, warum sie in Vegas nicht mehr glücklich war. Grissom dachte aber nicht daran, dass es wegen ihm war. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Sara ging. Nach einer Weile sah er sie, sie kam ihm entgegen. Aber Sara sah Grissom nicht. sie war viel zu sehr auf ihre Musik konzentriert. Als sie plötzlich fast mit Grissom zusammentraf, sah sie ihn.

"Guten Morgen Gil, gut geschlafen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

"Na ja ein wenig unbequem die Couch, aber ansonsten war es wunderbar", Grissom grinste sie an.

"Und du Sara, wie hast du geschlafen?" hakte er jetzt nach.

"Na ja abgesehen von den Alpträumen eigentlich ganz gut, wobei ich das Aufwachen am besten fand!" jetzt musste Sara grinsen.

Grissom machte ein ziemlich verwirrtes Gesicht. Man sah, dass es in seinem Kopf ratterte und er überlegte. Er schaute ziemlich verwirrt drein.

"Was hast du heute so vor?" riss Sara, Grissom aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm eigentlich nichts besonderes", antwortete er, immer noch etwas verwirrt.

"Warum?"

"Na ja ich dachte bevor die Meute in ein paar Tagen einfällt, könnten wir ein wenig Sightseeing machen. Außerdem müsste ich auch mal einkaufen. Denn so wie ich meine Jungs kenne, fallen die wieder über meinen Kühlschrank her", sage sie lachend.

Ihre Jungs? Von wem sprach Sara? Grissom sah noch verdutzter drein als eben. Sara bekam einen Lachanfall als sie Grissom's Gesicht sah.

"Mit meinen Jungs meine ich Nick und Greg", prustete sie los.

"Nick hat so die Angewohnheit, mir den Kühlschrank halb leer zu essen".

"Du kennst Nick ja ziemlich gut, wenn du weißt was er für Gewohnheiten hat", sage Grissom etwas brummig.

Er wusste zwar, dass die beiden schon seit langem befreundet waren, aber dass Sara Nick so gut kannte, rief bei ihm Eifersucht hervor.

"Ja sicher, was meinst du wie oft er bei mir übernachtet wenn wir nach der Schicht noch was trinken waren und er nicht mehr fahren konnte." sagte Sara, und wunderte sich warum Grissom so reagierte.

Grissom überlegte, dass er oft Sara und Nick gesehen hatte, als sie gemeinsam zur Schicht kamen. Aber das war für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich, da sie sich ja auf dem Parkplatz zufällig hätten treffen können, zumindest dachte er das. Grissom wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, zumal Sara ja am Telefon gesagt hatte, dass sie Nick lieb hatte.

"Grissom?" Sara riss ihn mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ja, oh entschuldige, ja klar wir können gerne Sightseeing und Shoppen gehen.

Grissom als auch Sara freuten sich, den Tag miteinander verbringen zu können.

Sara schaute gedankenverloren aufs Meer hinaus.

"Ich würde gerne mal so eine Art Schiff-Sightseeing machen, weißt du was ich meine Grissom?"

"Meinst du dass wir am Hafen in Miami einsteigen und die umliegenden Inseln und Fischerdörfer erkunden?

"Ja genau, du hast es richtig getroffen, was hältst du davon?"

"Das ist zwar eine sonderbare Idee, aber ok gerne, warum eigentlich nicht"

"Wollen wir dann mal wieder weiter laufen, sonst können wir das vergessen, wenn wir hier weiter rumstehen", sagte Grissom grinsend zu Sara.

"Ja klar, sorry, habe ich dich aufgehalten?" fragte Sara schuldbewusst.

"Nein, nein, ich war ja auf der Suche nach dir, bzw. hoffte, ich habe die richtige Richtung genommen."

Jetzt musste Sara grinsen.

Sie joggten ca. eine halbe Stunde nebeneinander her, dabei veranstalteten sie immer wieder eine Art Wettlauf. Sara bewunderte Grissom, dass er so in Form war. Sie war noch lange nicht weit, dass sie wieder so laufen konnte, wie vorher. Sie wurde etwas traurig. Sie war etwas außer Puste.

Grissom bemerkte es und fragte:

"Alles in Ordnung Sara?"

"Ja, bin nur etwas außer Puste, bin eben noch nicht wieder so richtig in Form."

"Hey ich mache dir ein Angebot. So lange ich noch hier bin, laufe ich mit dir, wir bekommen dich schon wieder in Form" sagte er ernsthaft.

"Das würdest du echt machen, danke dir Griss"

Sara war froh über den Vorschlag, denn sie wusste Grissom war gut in Form und sie brauchte jemanden der sie hier leitete damit sie wieder Fit wurde.

"Wie lange bleibst du denn hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ich denke bis zum Wochenende" sagte er.

Sara wurde etwas traurig, das hieß, er blieb nicht zu ihrem Geburtstag. Sie hätte ihn gerne hier gehabt.

"Grissom, ich würde gerne noch schwimmen gehen. Ich muss etwas tun, damit ich wieder fit werde" sagte sie als sie kurz vor dem Haus waren.

"Ok Sara, ich muss jetzt erst mal duschen und mich umziehen. Sehen wir uns später?"

"Ja, wir können ja am Hafen frühstücken und dann gleich auf ein Schiff gehen. Ich komme bei dir vorbei, du wohnst ja Richtung Miami, da muss ich ja sowieso vorbei. Gib mir die Adresse, ich finde das mit dem Navigationsgerät schon"

"OK, würde sagen 10Uhr ist eine gute Zeit" sagte Grissom.

Sara schaute auf die Uhr, sie hatten 8 Uhr jetzt, und nickte.

Sara zog sich aus und ging ins Wasser um zu schwimmen. Grissom schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, dann ging er.

Nach dem Schwimmen duschte Sara. Als sie aus der Dusche kam, sah sie die Notiz von heute morgen, sie musste lächeln, als sie sah, was Grissom drunter geschrieben hatte.

Ein hellblaues Top mit der Aufschrift "Loves Miami", musste es sein, dazu passend eine schwarze Kniehose. Sie suchte nach ihren Snickers und ihrem Baseballcap. Drunter zog sie sich vorsichtshalber mal einen Bikini an. Sara schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon gleich 9:45 Uhr. Sie brauchte ca. 15 Min. zu Grissom, sie musste sich beeilen.

Als Sara sich auf den Weg machte zu Grissom, musste sie schmunzeln. Noch vor ein paar Wochen, hätte sie niemals von Grissom erwartet, dass er mit ihr Sightseeing gehen würde. Sara musste lachen, bei der Vorstellung, wenn sie es den anderen im Team erzählte. Ihr Chef, Gil Grissom auf Sightseeingtour.

* * *


	12. Sightseeing

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sie hatte das Haus von Grissom schnell gefunden. Als sie auf den Parkplatz fuhr, machte Grissom schon die Fahrertür auf. Er grinste sie an.

"Wird ja Zeit, wir haben schon 10 nach 10".

Er sah wieder mal blenden aus, er hatte graue Shorts und ein grünes T-Shirt an. Sein Base-Cap war, wie nicht anders erwartet, das schwarze CSI-Cap. Sara schmunzelte. Das war wieder typisch Grissom, die Arbeit geht eben doch immer mit.

"Hm, ja entschuldige, ich bin eine Frau und muss mich ja auch erst mal schön machen, bevor ich aus dem Haus gehe", entgegnete Sara lachend.

Grissom musste jetzt auch lachen.

"Sara Sidle, du bist auch hübsch wenn du gerade aufgestanden bist", sagte er zärtlich.

"Danke, war das jetzt ein Kompliment? Wenn ja, dann muss ich mir das unbedingt im Kalender notieren, denn das kommt bei dir ja nicht wirklich oft vor." neckte sie ihn lachend, damit Grissom nicht merkte, dass sie verlegen war.

Ok Guy, dann steig mal ein, ich habe Hunger, und Koffein brauche ich auch."

"Ich brauche etwas ganz anderes, aber mit Koffein und Frühstück gebe ich mich auch zufrieden", er grinste breit.

Der Tag ging schnell voran. Nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, sahen sie sich um, welches Schiff sie am besten nehmen sollten.

Das Schiff fuhr ca. 3 Stunden um Miami herum, um einige Sehenswürdigkeiten und kleine Inseln abzuklappern.

Sara fühlte sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es machte viel Spaß mit Grissom. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so viel Spaß hätten.

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen, eine kleine Insel ansteuerten und eine Stunde Aufenthalt hatten. Suchten sie sich einen schattigen Platz und gingen erst mal baden.

Grissom Herz machte einen Sprung, als Sara ihre Kleider auszog. Sie lockerte Ihren Pferdeschwanz in den Haaren und schaute Grissom herausfordernd an.

"Na wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettlauf ins Wasser", sagte sie herausfordernd.

"Hm eigentlich wollte ich mich ja ein wenig in den Schatten legen und dösen"

"Na komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber!" sagte Sara lachend.

"Geh du mal ins Wasser ich brauche eine kurze Auszeit, nach dem Mittagessen", lachte er.

"Ok wie du willst, aber beschwer dich dann nicht..." weiteres behielt Sara für sich.

Sie zog ihr T-Shirt aus und rannte zum Meer. Grissom traute seinen Augen nicht, Der Bikini den sie drunter trug, schmeichelte der sonnengebräunten Haut und ihrer Figur ebenso wie der andere. Das Oberteil war im Nacken zusammengehalten. Sara hatte ihn auch beim Shoppen letzte Woche gekauft, sie fand sie sollte mal etwas Farbe tragen, so entschied sie sich ihn in dunkelrot zu kaufen. Sara hatte wohl die richtige Wahl getroffen, wenn sie Grissom sah, wie er ihr nachstarrte. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie schwamm ein wenig raus und lies sich dann einfach ein wenig treiben.

Als Grissom wieder aufwachte, war Sara immer noch im Wasser, er schaute auf die Uhr, sie war schon eine ganze halbe Stunde im Wasser. Er überlegte ob er auch ins Wasser gehen sollte, so eine Abkühlung wäre sicher nicht schlecht.

Grissom schwamm zu Sara, die ihn nicht bemerkte. Als er bei Sara war, tauchte er unter und zog sie an den Füßen unter Wasser. Sara erschrak sich. Als sie nach Luft schnappend wieder auftauchte schaute sie einem grinsenden Grissom in die Augen! Er hat so wundervolle blaue Augen, dachte sie. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dem Blick auf seine Lippen, wie gerne würde sie ihn jetzt küssen. Ob es sich genauso gut anfühlte wie damals in seinem Büro?

"Grissom was tust du?", sagte sie noch ganz außer Atem.

"Ich dachte mir, du könntest mal eine kleine Abkühlung gebrauchen, sagte er lachend.

"Na warte, dass bekommst du zurück".

Sie versuchte Grissom unter Wasser zu drücken, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

"Sara, sag mal was versuchst du die ganze Zeit, doch nicht mich etwa unterzutauchen" neckte Grissom sie.

"Hmpf, irgendwas mache ich falsch?"

Grissom lachte.

"Naja die einen können es eben, die anderen nicht".

"Grissom du bist unmöglich und fies".

Auf einmal packte Grissom sie an der Taille und zog sie mit sich unter Wasser. Sara versuchte wieder aufzutauchen, nach einem kleinen Kampf, hatte sie gewonnen und tauchte auf.

Doch sie konnte Grissom nirgendwo entdecken.

Sie tauchte noch mal unter, aber nichts, kein Grissom weit und breit.

"Grissom?" rief Sara, als sie wieder aufgetaucht war.

Sie schaute sich um. Kein Gil Grissom in der Nähe. Wo konnte er nur stecken? Panik groch in ihr hoch.

Plötzlich tauchte Grissom direkt hinter ihr auf. Sie schnellte herum.

"Gil Grissom du Eckelpaket, was sollte das!" rief sie noch immer in Angst.

"Du hast doch nicht etwas Angst um mich gehabt, Sara?"

Er grinste sie an und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Griss du bist einfach nur verrückt", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

"Ja, verrückt bin ich, und zwar nach dir Sara", sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

Er zog sie noch enger an sich und kam ihr immer näher. Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. Sara wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, danach hatte sie sich gesehnt. Sie erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. Sie wusste es ist ein Fehler, aber es fühlte sich so gut an.

Grissom's Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie fühlt sich so gut an, ihre Figur war atemberaubend. Er hatte sich nicht mehr im Griff, er wollte mehr von ihr, er wollte sie ganz für sich alleine haben. Es war seine Sara Sidle.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, konnte Sara keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, sie war total konfus. Aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Grissom schaute sie zärtlich an.

"Sara, Ich..."

"Oh nein Grissom, sag jetzt nicht dass es dir leid tut, denn mir tut es überhaupt nicht leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe".

"Ich wollte mich nicht entschuldigen Sara, ich fand es auch schön. Aber wir sollten mal zurück zum Schiff gehen, sonst fährt es ohne uns weg", sagte er lachend.

"Oh... Ja klar das Schiff" sagte sie verwirrt.

Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an Bord, bevor das Schiff ablegte.

An Bord stand Sara an der Reling und schaute gedankenverloren ins Meer. Grissom trat an die heran und legte die Arme um sie. Woran denkst du Sara?

"Ich lade dich heute Abend bei mir zum Abendessen ein, ich koche!" Sara schaute Grissom durch ihre Sonnenbrille an.

"Du kannst kochen?" neckte er sie.

"Ja Gil, ich kann kochen, stell dir vor. Was meinst du wie ich mich in Vegas ernähre. Ich hungere sicher nicht" entgegnete sie lachend.

"Bist du mit Vegetarisch einverstanden, oder bestehst du auf ein Steak", jetzt zog Sara ihn auf.

"Nein ich esse durchaus auch mal vegetarisch, Sara."

"Gut, dann gehen wir am besten dann gleich einkaufen."

Eine Touristin kam und wollte unbedingt ein Foto von Sara und Griss machen. Sie kannte Dr. Gil Grissom, von verschiedenen Vorträgen über Entomologie.

Grissom lachte, stellte sich hinter Sara und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme!

Die Touristin freute sich über den Schnappschuss und Grissom gab ihr seine E-Mail Adresse, damit sie das Bild an ihn schicken konnte.

Sara löste sich aus Grissom's Umarmung. Ihr war es peinlich.

"Musste ich jetzt auch unbedingt mit auf das Bild?" sie klang etwas verärgert.

"Ja, ich finde ist eine schöne Erinnerung an dich. Das Bild kommt am Wochenende, wenn ich in Vegas bin, an das schwarze Brett, damit keiner dich vergisst."

"Grissom, wenn du das tust, rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir".

Naja wenn du aus Vegas weg bist, haben wir ja sowieso selten Kontakt, von daher ist es nicht so schlimm", er lachte.

"Ach sei ruhig und lass uns einkaufen gehen", sie grinste wieder.

Sie war etwas traurig, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass es die letzten Tage mit Grissom waren. Danach sahen sich sich erstmal nicht wieder.

Als das Schiff anlegte, fuhren sie zum Einkaufen.

"Was willst du denn heute Abend kochen?" fragte Grissom Sara neugierig.

"Lass dich überraschen", sagte sie lächelnd.

Grissom dachte an den Kuss vorhin, als er ihr lächeln sah.

**…. TBC**

* * *

**Hat Euch bisher die Story gefallen? Wenn ja, dann pls ein paar reviews! Danke! **


	13. Dinner

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sara war müde, als sie bei Grissom am Haus ankamen. Es war zwar erst 3 Uhr Nachmittag, aber die Nacht hinterließ ihre Spuren.

„Ist es ok wenn wir um 8 Uhr essen?", Sara sah ihn erschöpft an.

„Ja sicher, bin dann spätestens um 8 Uhr bei dir".

„Ok Grissom, bis später, bye".

„Bis später Sara" sagte Griss.

Als Sara in ihrem Haus angekommen war, war sie so müde, dass sie sich erstmal hinlegte.

Grissom ging der Tag nicht aus dem Kopf. Er liebte Sara, sie war einfach die Frau die er schon lange liebte. Schon damals in San Fransisco liebte er sie. Aber sie war noch so jung, sie war sein Schützling. Grissom freute sich auf heute Abend.

Sara schlug die Augen auf, sie hatte 2 Stunden geschlafen, und fühlte sich schon besser. Sie bereitete das Abendessen vor. Sie wollte als Vorspeise Tomaten-Mozzarella auf Ciabatta-Brot herrichten und als Hauptspeise, Farfalle mit einer Paprika-Auberginen Soße. Sie bereitete alles vor, so dass sie später nur noch das Ciabatta-Brot belegen und die Nudeln kochen musste.

Sara wollte Cath und Nick noch anrufen um zu wissen, wann sie am Wochenende kommen würden. Sonntag hatte sie Geburtstag. Sara freute sich, dass sie ihre Freunde sehen konnte, aber auch etwas Demut lag in ihrem Gemüt, denn wenn das Wochenende kam, war Grissom nicht mehr hier. Das stimmte sie etwas traurig. Sie wählte die Nr. von Cath.

„Brown", erklang eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

Sara war etwas verwirrt, hatte sie Warrick's Nr. ausversehen gewählt, oder warum war er am Telefon.

„Warrick, hier Sara, sag habe ich mich jetzt verwählt?" fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Hi Sar, nein du hast dich nicht verwählt, nur Cath ist gerade unter der Dusche."

„Ah ok, dann sag ihr bitte, sie soll mich zurückrufen", Sara war jetzt total verwirrt.

Was hatte Warrick bei Cath zu suchen, und warum ging er an ihr Handy. Er hatte doch bestimmt ihre Nr. erkannt. Sara verstand nichts mehr. Sie beschloss sich erstmal zu duschen und dann auf Cath's Anruf zu warten.

Als sie aus der Dusche kam, klingelte ihr Handy.

„Cath?" fragte Sara.

„Ja Sara, hier Cath".

„Sag mal warum geht Warrick an dein Handy und was sucht er in deiner Wohnung?"

„Hm, also, wie soll ich es dir sagen, Warrick und ich sind seit ein paar Wochen ein Paar", sagte Cath etwas unsicher.

Stille am Telefon.

„Sar, bist du noch da?" fragte Cath ängstlich.

Sara brach in Lachen aus.

„Cath ich glaube es ja nicht, du hast es wirklich endlich geschafft, ich freue mich riesig für dich!" sagte Sara erfreut.

„Oh ich dachte schon du wärst böse, weil wir es dir nicht schon im Krankenhaus gesagt hatten".

„Nein Cath, ist schon alles ok, ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide, ihr passt so gut zusammen!"

„Ja genauso gut wie du und Gil", Cath stichelte Sara damit.

„Hmpf, ich glaube echt nicht, dass das noch was in diesem Jahrhundert wird", sagte sie hoffnungslos.

„Warum, ich dachte er wäre in Miami bei dir".

„Ja ist er auch und wir haben echt schöne Tage zusammen, aber irgendwas ist zwischen uns, dass uns nicht näher kommen lässt." seufzte Sara.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass er immer noch so verschlossen ist".

„Na ja wenn sich Griss mal öffnet, dann ist es ja schön, aber genauso schnell zieht er sich wieder zurück, fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er wieder anfängt sich zu entschuldigen, weil er seine Gefühle nicht so zeigen kann."

„Ich bin froh, wenn er am Wochenende wieder weg ist. Dann habe ich wenigstens nicht noch mehr schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an ihn.", sagte Sara traurig.

„Wir werden ihn am Wochenende nicht mehr antreffen? Komisch er hat nichts davon erzählt, als er mich gestern anrief und ich ihn fragte, wann er denn wieder komme. Er sagte nur, er hätte noch ein paar Wochen Urlaub".

„Man aus diesem Mann soll noch einer schlau werden", grummelte Sara.

„Sar ich finde es schade, dass er zu deinem Geburtstag nicht da ist. Aber vergiss ihn, er ist es nicht wert. Nicht dafür, dass er dir immer wieder weh tut.", sagte Cath tröstend.

„Aber ihr kommt doch, oder?", fragte Sara.

„Ja aber sicher, Greggo kann es schon gar nicht erwarten zu dir zu kommen um dir seine neuesten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen", lachte Cath.

„Das ist schön Cath, ich freue mich so, euch alle zu sehen! Sag mal ist Nick auch in der Nähe, ich hätte ihn gerne mal gesprochen."

„Nein, der ist mit Warrick gerade unterwegs zu einem Fall. Aber ich gehe auch gleich zur Schicht, dann kann ich ihm ja sagen er soll dich anrufen", bot Cath Sara an.

„Ja das wäre echt toll von dir Cath", freute sich Sara.

„Bitte sage Warrick und Greggo von mir liebe Grüße und gib Greggo einen Kuss von mir".

„Sara das muss doch jetzt nicht sein mit dem Kuss für Greggo, oder?" fragte Cath unsicher.

„Klar Cath, du sollt ihm ja einen Kuss auf die Wange geben und ihn nicht abknutschen. Das ist die Rache, weil du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du mit Warrick zusammen bist.", Sara lachte.

„Hmpf, mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es zu tun, womöglich fragst du Greggo noch danach", Cath lachte nun auch.

„Danke Cath, bist ein Schatz. Vergiss Nicky nicht zu sagen, dass er anrufen soll, ich muss ganz wichtig mit ihm reden.", erinnerte sie Cath.

„Ja mache ich Sar. Wir landen übrigens am Freitag um 18 Uhr in Miami, könntest du uns am Flughafen abholen, wir haben doch erst später ein Auto?"

„Ja sicher mache ich das" sicherte Sara zu.

„OK, dann sehen wir uns am Freitag, mach es gut Kleine und schick Grissom in die Wüste", sie lachte.

„Mal sehen, bis Freitag Cath, bye!"

„Bye Sara!"

Sara sah auf die Uhr, es war schon gleich 7 Uhr, sie musste jetzt langsam mal etwas anziehen, wie sie Gil Grissom kannte, kam er wieder eine halbe Stunde zu früh.

Als sie angezogen war, dekorierte sie den Tisch. Sie wählte einen Rotwein für das Essen aus. Gerade, als sie fertig war, den Tisch zu dekorieren, klingelte wieder ihr Handy.

„Sidle"

„Hi Honey, hier ist Nick".

„Hey Nicky, wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, geht so, viel Arbeit, wenn Grissom nicht da ist, aber sonst freue ich mich am Wochenende dich zu sehen.", sagte er.

„Und wie ist es bei dir?"

„Mir geht es immer besser, denke ich habe bald wieder meine alte Form", sagte Sara.

„Das meinte ich jetzt nicht Sar, das wusste ich auch so schon, weil ich dich kenne", entgegnete er ihr lachend.

„Was meinst du Nick, du meinst doch nicht etwa unseren werten Chef, Dr. Gil Grissom?" fragte sie lachend.

„Doch ganz genau den meine ich".

„Ach Nicky, wäre das Leben doch nicht so kompliziert", sagte Sara ernst.

„Sar was ist los, Honey? Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen.", sagte Nick.

„Nicky ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, sobald ich mich Gil nähere, zieht er sich auch schon wieder zurück. Sobald er sich geöffnet hat, ist es auch schon wieder vorbei", Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Soll ich am Wochenende mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden?"

„Nein Nicky, er ist am Wochenende nicht mehr da."

„Was? Er haut noch vor deinem Geburtstag ab?" fragte er entsetzt.

„Ja, aber vielleicht ist es auch gut so, da fällt mir der Abschied von Vegas nicht ganz so schwer."

„Nicky bei mir hat es gerade geklingelt, wird Grissom sein, kannst du mich in einer Stunde noch mal anrufen?" fragte Sara.

„Klar Honey, mache ich, auch wenn ich dich wahnsinnig vermissen werde bis dahin" lachte Nick.

„Bis später, hab dich lieb Kleine ", sagte Nick.

„Bye Nicky, hab dich auch lieb und vermisse dich".

Sara ging noch während des Telefonierens an die Türe, es war wie sie geahnt hatte, Grissom.

Er bekam nur noch das „Bye Nicky und vermisse dich" mit. Sara war schon wieder mit Nick am telefonieren, Grissom war eifersüchtig auf Nick. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bei Sara keine Chance gegen Nick hatte.

„Hi Gil, komm rein", begrüßte Sara ihn.

„Hi Sara, na Essen schon fertig, ich bin am verhungern" er grinste sie an

Sara rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Warum nur musste er mir immer wieder so weh tun?

„Fast Grissom. Du kannst schon mal den Wein aufmachen, er steht auf dem Tisch. Ich bin eben noch mal in der Küche."

Sara gab die Nudeln ins kochende Wasser und belegte schnell das Ciabatta und trug es hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo sie gedeckt hatte.

„Hier schon mal ein kleiner Appetitanreger".

„Hm sieht gut aus, und ich muss sagen ich bin auch echt hungrig", sagte er lachend.

„Bist du wieder ok Sara?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja ich habe heute Mittag noch ein wenig schlafen können. Hatte ja heute Nacht nicht wirklich so gut geschlafen und vor allem unbequem", Sara grinste.

„Ja das kann ich nur bestätigen, mit dem unbequem", gab Grissom lachend zu.

Sara ging in die Küche um die Hauptspeise zu holen.

„So, hier nun meine Hauptspeise, ich hoffe es ist gut geworden".

„Also riechen tut es ja schon wunderbar!" macht er ihr das Kompliment.

Grissom hob sein Glas Wein an.

„Lass uns erstmal anstoßen Sara!", sagte er weich.

Sara wurde heiß und kalt, wenn sie hörte wie er es sagte. Da lag etwas in seiner Stimme, dass sie angenehm erschaudern ließ.

Sarah erhob ebenfalls ihr Glas. Grissom schaute sie zärtlich an. Sara spürte einen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, ihr wurde bewusst, was auch geschehen mag, Grissom würde niemals über seine Gefühle sprechen. Geschweige denn ihr sagen, was er für sie empfindet.

„Ich danke dir für den schönen Tag Sara, es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht. Auf unsere Freundschaft," sagte er und prostete ihr zu.

„Auf unsere Freundschaft", entgegnete sie ihm tonlos.

„Lass es dir schmecken Grissom", sagte sie um ihren Schmerz zu verstecken.

Was war das? Hatte er gerade gesagt Freundschaft? Heute Mittag küsste er sie leidenschaftlich im Meer und jetzt prostete er ihr auf ihre Freundschaft. Sara verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum tat er das?

„Das Essen schmeckt sehr gut Sara, ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst", sagte er.

„Du weißt vieles nicht über mich!", sagte Sara etwas zu schroff.

Grissom sah sie mit seiner typischen Art an, der hochgezogenen Augenbraue, wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder unpassend fand.

Während des ganzen Essens sprachen sie kein Wort mehr. Nur die Blicke von Grissom genügten ihr. Er konnte nicht wissen was in Sara vorgeht. Wie auch, wenn man Gil Grissom ist, weiß man von Gefühlen nichts. Es war als würde Sara jemand den Hals zuschnüren. Sie bekam keinen Bissen mehr runter. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie schluckte mehrmals, damit Grissom ihre Tränen nicht sah.


	14. Auf die Freundschaft

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**  
**

Dann klingelte Sara's Handy.

„Sidle" ging sie ran.

„Hi Sar, hier ist Greg".

„Hey Greggo wie geht es dir?" fragte sie freudig.

Greg hatte perfektes Timing, sie freute sich über Ablenkung.

„Sag mal stimmt es, dass Cath mir ein Kuss von dir geben soll?", fragte er Sara erstaunt.

„Ja Greggo das stimmt, das habe ich Cath gesagt. Allerdings sollte sie dir den Kuss nur auf die Wange geben, ich bin unschuldig, wie sie dich auch immer geküsst hat", sagte sie lachend.

„Hmpf, ja es war auf die Wange. Sag Sar-Honey, bekomme ich den einen richtigen Kuss, wenn ich am Wochenende zu dir komme?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ist es mit deiner Freundin schon wieder aus, oder warum willst du mich wieder küssen?" neckte Sara ihn.

„Ja, sie hat mich verlassen, kannst du dir das vorstellen Sar', mich hat eine Frau verlassen!", rief er vor Empörung.

„Greggo, das ist doch kein Wunder bei deinem Verschleiß an Frauen. Du hast ja nicht nur eine Freundin sondern gleich mehrere gleichzeitig. Da war ja Nick nicht so schlimm wie du.", Sara lachte lauthals, als sie sich Gregs Mimik vorstellte.

„Oh man Sar, ich brauche wieder eine Freundin", jammerte Greg.

„Greggo, dann geh heute Abend in ein Casino und such dir eine, bei mir hast du keine Chancen, so Leid es mit tut, aber das musste ich dir mal sagen." gab Sara zurück, sie war nah an einem Lachanfall.

„Sar Honey, bitte, nur ein Kuss am Wochenende und ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt", bohrte er weiter.

„Greggo, hör auf zu jammern und gib mir mal Nicky, du rufst ja wohl von seinem Handy aus an. Ich vermute er wollte dich gar nicht telefonieren lassen" gab sie lachend zurück.

„Hm ok Sar', du weißt aber auch alles", knurrte Greg.

„Bis zum Wochenende, bye Kleine".

„Bye Greggo, und nicht auflegen, ich will Nicky sprechen".

Grissom der das Gespräch notgedrungen mitbekam war am grinsen. Greg hatte wohl mal wieder eine Freundin weniger. Immer das gleiche mit Greg, dann machte er sich wieder an Sara ran. Es imponierte ihn, wie offen Sara mit ihm umging, ohne ihn zu verletzen.

„Honey hier Nick".

„Hey Nicky, sag mal was war denn mit Greggo wieder los?"

„Sry Honey, aber er wollte unbedingt mit dir telefonieren, er hat mir einfach das Telefon aus der Hand gerissen.", gab Nick lachend zu.

„Schon gut Nicky, ich habe ihn ja wieder auf den Boden zurück geholt", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom unterbrach sie kurz, er teilte ihr mit, dass er kurz raus zum Auto müsse.

Sara ging mit dem Telefon in ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Sag mal störe ich dir gerade mit Grissom.", fragte Nicky Sara grinsend.

„Nein Nicky, da ist und wird es nie was geben, was du stören könntest", sagte sie traurig.

„Hey Honey, was ist wieder los bei dir, Süße ich habe das Gefühl seit Grissom aufgetaucht ist, hast du mehr Probleme, als du vorher je geahnt hast", sagte er ernst.

„Hm, kann schon sein. Wir haben gerade zu Abend gegessen. Er hat einen Salut ausgesprochen, auf unsere Freundschaft!" sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Nein Sar, das kann doch nicht sein. Oh man dieser Mann ist echt nicht mehr normal".

„Ja, diese Erkenntnis hatte ich schon vor Jahren, deswegen liebe ich ihn ja" sagte sie trocken.

„Sar ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst, aber er verletzt dich ständig, das ist es nicht wert."

„Egal Nicky, spätestens am Wochenende ist Schluss damit und dann bin ich bald sowieso hier in Miami und hoffe dass ich ihn vergessen werde, mit der Zeit."

„Oh Sara, meine Kleine, Kopf hoch, bald bin ich bei dir, dann lassen wir es uns so richtig gut gehen", versuchte Nick sie aufzumuntern.

„Ja Nicky, darauf freue ich mich schon sehr".

„Sara, liebe mich und heirate mich, dann hast du keine Probleme mehr mit Gil Grissom", scherzte Nick.

„Ja Nicky ich liebe dich, aber heiraten… du weißt doch ich bin keine Person zum heiraten" antwortete sie lachend.

Was Sara nicht wusste, dass Grissom gerade wieder zu Tür reinkam und ihren letzten Satz mitgehört hatte, was absolut nicht zu überhören war, denn Sara klang dabei laut und lachend. Grissom's Herz bleib stehen. Sara liebte Nick also doch. Er hatte ihr wohl einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Grissom wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. In ihm begann sich alles zu drehen, er hatte das Gefühl, jemand zog ihm gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es schmerzte so sehr.

„Ok Sara, wir sehen uns am Wochenende, pass auf dich auf Kleine!"

„Ja ich freue mich auf das Wochenende, bye Nicky!" verabschiedete sich Sara.

Sara ging nach draußen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie sah Grissom, aber irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Grissom saß auf der Couch und war in sich zusammengesackt. Er wirkte ausgelaugt und am Ende.

„Hey Gil, was ist los?" fragte Sara, die sich Sorgen machte.

„Oh hey Sara, schon fertig mit telefonieren, alles ok, ich denke ich gehe dann mal wieder, Danke für das Abendessen" sagte er tonlos.

„Was soll das Grissom?", Sara kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schüsse. Sara bekam Panik, sie stürzte sich auf den Boden, hinter die Couch, dort blieb sie zitternd und starr vor Angst sitzen.

Grissom war inzwischen rausgelaufen um nachzuschauen, was los war. Er war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass es nur ein Schreckschuss war, den Sportler am Strand abgefeuert hatten, da sie einen Wettkampf veranstalteten. Grissom ging wieder rein, er konnte Sara erst nicht entdecken, dann sah er eine hilflose Sara, voller Angst und mit Tränen, die ihr die Wangen runterliefen, hinter der Couch sitzen.

Er ging auf sie zu und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen. Sie stand auf und schaute ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Lass das Grissom", zischte sie ihn an.

„Geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe. Du hast mich genug verletzt die letzten Jahre, ich habe keine Kraft mehr, ich bin am Ende.", sagte Sara weinend.

Sara wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Sie wusste, sie hatte verloren was Grissom anging. Der einzige Mensch, der ihr helfen konnte über das Erlebte hinwegzukommen. Sie dachte an den Kuss von heute Mittag. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie liebte ihn zu sehr um sich noch mehr weh tun zu lassen.

„Sara ich weiß, dass du Angst hast wegen David Carter. Aber die Angst geht auch wieder", sagte Grissom.

Sie sah ihn an, in seinen Augen sah sie Tränen. Warum weinte er? Er wollte doch nur Freundschaft, er war derjenige, der sie ständig immer aufs Neue verletzte.

Grissom nahm Sara jetzt in die Arme. Sie sank in seinen Armen zusammen, ihre Beine gaben nach. Grissom fing sie auf.

„Grissom bitte lass mich…..", sagte sie

„Sara, bitte hör mir zu ……."

„Nein Gil Grissom jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Was zur Hölle empfindest du dabei mich immer wieder zu verletzen? Macht es dir Spaß so mit mir zu spielen? Ich gehe seit Jahren durch die Hölle, versuche an dich ranzukommen und kaum habe ich es geschafft, und schon wieder bekomme ich eine Abfuhr. Was soll das? Heute Mittag küsst du mich und heute Abend bietest du mir deine Freundschaft an? Nein Grissom nicht mit mir!

Der wahre Grund warum ich nach Miami gehe, bist du, ich halte es in deiner Nähe nicht mehr aus. Jeden Tag aufs Neue mit dir zu Arbeiten, dich zu sehen und zu wissen du kannst deine Gefühle nicht zulassen. Zu wissen ich bin nur ein Spielzeug für dich. Ich hasse dich Gil!", es brach alles aus Sara raus, sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor weinen, es tat alles so weh.

Grissom starrte sie an. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Gil

Grissom wusste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht mehr weiter. Er wusste keine Antwort auf all das.


	15. Sara liebt Nick!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Als er begriff was geschehen war, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Sara Nick liebte. Fühlte er nur noch Leere in sich.

Sie sah Grissom an und erkannte seine Traurigkeit, seinen Schmerz, seine Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dieser Situation. Warum nur hatte sie es vorher nie bemerkt. Jetzt wo es zu spät ist, wo sie ihm alles an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, wurde sie das erste Mal aus Gil Grissom schlau.

"Deswegen liebst du also Nick.", sagte er in einem Ton, den Sara aufsehen ließ.

"Ja ich liebe Nick, Gil, aber nicht so wie dich!" sagte sie mit weicher Stimme und einem Lächeln, dass Grissom so liebte. Er hielt den Atem an.

"Nick liebe ich wie einen Bruder, er ist mein bester Freund, wir haben schon viel zusammen durchgestanden, schöne aber auch weniger schöne Tage. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte."

Sie stand nun nahe genug bei Grissom um zu sehen, dass auch er geweint hatte.

"Aber dich Gil Grissom, dich liebe ich so wahnsinnig ..."

"Sch.. Darling".

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Grissom legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen, er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie konnte sein Herz fast schlagen hören, so nah war er ihr. Grissom schaute Sara in ihre wunderschönen Augen, die er so sehr liebte. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie. Grissom küsste Sara noch zärtlicher und leidenschaftlicher als heute Mittag. Sara schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. Es gab nichts mehr um die beiden herum. Sie hörten nur noch das Herz des anderen, das bis zum Hals schlug.

"Sara Sidle, ich liebe dich, mehr als ich jemals sagen könnte! Ich liebe dich seit so vielen Jahren.", sagte Grissom und schaute sie zärtlich und verlangend an.

Sara blieb das Herz stehen. Diesmal war sie es, die ihn innig küsste. Für beide war es, als wären alle Schmerzen, die sie in den vergangen Jahren hatten einfach nie da gewesen. Sara hatte Gil so viel Liebe zu geben. Sie beschloss ihm zu zeigen, dass man lieben konnte, auch wenn man kein gefühlsbetonter Mensch war, wenn er sie nur lassen würde. Aber sie war sich sicher, er würde darauf eingehen.

"Es tut mir so unsagbar leid, dass ich so ein Dummkopf war Sara", sagte Gil.

Grissom küsste sie wieder und wieder und wieder. Er wollte sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen, er war so glücklich, dass Sara ihn liebte.

"Gil, darf ich dich was fragen?", sie schaute ihn liebevoll an.

"Darling, du darfst mich alles fragen", sagte er lächelnd.

Sara schmolz bei diesem Lächeln dahin. Wie sie doch dieses Lächeln liebte an Gil.

"Ich weiß, du kannst nicht gut mit Gefühlen umgehen. Und ich möchte uns nicht noch mehr weh tun. Erlaube mit bitte, dir zu zeigen, dass man auch lieben kann ohne ein gefühlsbetonter Mensch zu sein". Jetzt lächelte Sara ihn an.

"Sara, Darling, ich kann dir zwar manchmal nicht beschreiben was ich fühle, aber ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn du es zulässt. Und ja, ich würde es gerne wissen wie man lieben kann.", sagte er und erstickte jeder ihrer Worte in Küssen.

Die Küsse der beiden wurden immer inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Sie hatten die ganzen Jahre alle Gefühle unterdrückt und jetzt kam alles wieder raus.

Grissom's Hand fuhr ihren Rücken entlang, unter ihre Bluse. Als er ihre Nackte Haut an ihrer Taille spürte, wuchs sein Verlangen.

Sara erschauderte, ihr Begehren Gil Grissom endlich zu spüren war unermesslich.

Grissom nahm Sara auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Als Sara neben Grissom lag, schaute sie ihn mit einem erotischem lächeln an. Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort mehr. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn sie wussten was der andere fühlte. Sie waren beide einfach nur endlos glücklich und gaben sich dem Glück hin, nachdem sie sich so viele Jahre verzehrt hatten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom war am nächsten Morgen als erster wach. Sara lag ihn seinen Armen und lächelte im Schlaf. Es war kein Traum, seine Sara lag neben ihm, in seinen Armen. Diese Frau, die er schon seit so vielen Jahren liebte, und fast verloren hätte. Sara machte die Augen auf und sah Grissom zärtlich an.

"Guten Morgen Darling, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Ja ich habe so gut geschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr." sagte sie und küsste Grissom zärtlich.

Es ist kein Traum, Grissom liebt mich und er ist wirklich hier und hält mich in seinen Armen. Sara konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie nur ohne Gil Grissom leben konnte. Er war schon seit sie ihn kannte ein Teil von ihr. Auch wenn sie es nicht so wahrhaben wollte, sie liebte ihn über alle Maßen!

"So Darling, jetzt werde ich gemein sein und dich aus dem Bett schmeißen, du willst ja schließlich bis zum Wochenende in Form sein, für Nick.", Grissom grinste Sara an.

"Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein Griss. Siehst du nicht dass ich noch fast schlafe", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom zog Sara an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Hm, mehr" flüsterte Sara Grissom ins Ohr.

"Darling ich glaube du bist wach genug um Joggen zu gehen", sagte er grinsend als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

"Du...", Sara verkniff sich die Bemerkung und grinste Grissom an.

Sara zog sich um und ging zum Strand, wo Grissom schon auf sie wartete. Sie joggten ihre übliche Runde und gingen anschließend schwimmen.

Im Wasser küssten sich Grissom und Sara wieder und konnten nicht voneinander lassen.

Plötzlich hielt Sara inne,

"Wir müssen Nick und Catherine anrufen", sagte sie grinsend.

"Sara, ich glaube kaum, dass du hier und jetzt ein Telefon hast und außerdem lass sie doch zappeln. Cath hat es uns mit Warrick auch erst später erzählt.", entgegnete er ihr.

"Du weißt von Cath und Warrick", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Ja, Cath hat es mir gestern erzählt, als ich sie anrief und ihr mein Herz ausgeschüttet habe", gab Grissom zu,

Sara musste lachen.

"Genau das habe ich gestern bei Nick gemacht, deswegen hatte er mich gestern Abend auch angerufen", sie lachte,

"Sara, jetzt habe ich eine Frage an dich", er schaute sie ernst an.

"Gestern als du mit Nick telefoniert hast, hast du zu ihm gesagt, dass du ihn nicht heiraten willst. Hatte Nick dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?" fragte Grissom sie,

"Ja und Nein Gil, Nick fragte mich aus Spaß, ob ich ihn denn nicht liebte und ihn heiraten wolle. Er versuchte mich aufzumuntern und es gelang ihm dadurch ja auch, weil ich sofort lachen musste am Telefon. Denn ja, ich liebe Nick wie einen Bruder, und das weiß er auch. Davon abgesehen, bin ich kein Mensch der so auf das Heiraten steht. Ich halte davon nicht viel, das weißt du ja auch, wir hatten ja schon öfters dieses Thema in der Schicht. Du warst doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig und dachtest ich liebe Nick wirklich?", sie grinste Grissom an.

Grissom konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, wenn Sara ihn liebevoll Gil nannte. Sara benutzte seinen Vornamen sonst kaum.

"Doch Darling das war ich, es war hart für mich, denn ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren.", flüsterte er, weil der Gedanke daran ihm weh tat.

Sara nahm ihn fester in die Arme und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

"Gil, ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen und niemand anderen. Für mich gibt es seit Jahren nur noch dich. Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben wolltest!", Sara sah Grissom zärtlich an.

"Sara ich liebe dich auch so sehr. Meine Sara.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie

Sie gingen gemeinsam unter die Dusche und Grissom zeigte Sara, wie sehr er sie liebte. Anschließend frühstückten sie gemütlich auf der Terrasse.

"Gil, mich würde mal interessieren, wie du mich gefunden hast!" Sara war neugierig, das wollte sie ihn schon die letzten Tage fragen.

"Das mein Darling, bleibt mein Geheimnis", grinste Grissom.

"Das bringt mich auf eine Idee, ich muss gleich unbedingt ins Crime-Lab um mit Horatio zu sprechen." sagte sie.

"Horatio hat nichts erzählt, wo ich dich finde. Er hat dicht gehalten Sara.", sagte Gil.

"Nein ich will nicht deswegen zu Horatio. Ich denke du hättest mich nach meinem Urlaub gerne wieder in Vegas im Labor? Oder täusche ich mich", sagte sie zu Grissom grinsend.

"Das meinst du ernst? Du bleibst in Vegas?" Grissom konnte es nicht glauben.

"Ja Gil, ich bleibe bei dir in Vegas", sagte sie leise und schaute ihn innig an.

"Sara, Darling, das ist wunderbar, denn wir brauchen dich. Damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur im Labor. Aber am meisten brauche ich dich Sara, ich möchte dich nie wieder gehen lassen.", sagte er jetzt leise.

Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: "Das wirst du auch nicht müssen".

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Schade Sara, wir hätten dich gerne in unserem Team gehabt, gerade nach dem Verlust von Speedle, fehlt uns ein hervorragender CSI, aber ich kann dich verstehen", sagte Horatio mit einem Lachen.

Als sie wenig später mit den anderen von Horatio's Team zusammen saßen. Gab Ryan Grissom ein Fax.

"Grissom du hast hier noch dein Fax von der Autovermietung. Als ich dir sagte, welchen Wagen Sara gemietet hatte und welche Adresse sie angegeben hat, warst du so schnell weg und hattest es hier liegen lassen", sagte Ryan.

Grissom lief rot an und grinste.

"Ryan es ist wirklich super von dir, wie du deine Arbeit machst, aber das hätte unter uns bleiben sollen", sagte Horatio einem Lachanfall nahe.

Sara grinste. So hatte er sie also gefunden. CSI eben durch und durch. Sie musste lachen.

"Ähm, das tut mir jetzt aber leid Grissom", sagte Ryan und sah schuldbewusst zu seinem Chef Horatio.

"Ist schon ok, Ryan. Ist jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig, aber das Fax nehme ich mit, als Andenken", sagte Grissom ebenfalls lachend.

"Manchmal ist es schon gut, dass der Freund ebenfalls ein CSI ist", sagte Sara, und sah dabei Grissom lachend an.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Horatio und dem Team und versprachen noch mal vorbeizukommen bevor sie wieder nach Vegas flogen.

„Wollen wir noch Mittagessen gehen hier?", fragte sie Grissom.

„Ja so langsam macht sich der Hunger bemerkbar, aber allerdings nicht nach Essen, sondern nach dir Darling", neckte Grissom sie.

Sara lachte.

„Grissom wir sind hier mitten in Miami, und du kannst an nichts anderes denken".

„Ich kann schon seit ein paar Tagen an nichts anderes mehr denken.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Gil reiß dich zusammen und lass uns Mittagessen gehen, ich habe auch noch Hunger nach normalen Essen", sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Spielverderberin", neckte Grissom sie.

Als sie nach dem Essen wieder auf dem Heimweg waren, brannte Sara etwas auf dem Herzen. Sie wollte wissen, ob Grissom immer noch vor hatte am Wochenende nach Vegas zurück zu fliegen.

Sie hatte einfach Angst, er würde sagen, dass er wegen der Arbeit zurück wollte. Oder hatte sie vielmehr Angst, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie am Sonntag Geburtstag hatte.

Grissom sah, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte.

"Hey Darling, was ist los, du schaust so traurig?" er sah besorgt aus.

"Nichts Honey", log sie.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen Sara, gerade wenn dich etwas beschäftigt oder traurig stimmt." sagte Grissom liebevoll.

Sie sollte nicht das Gefühl bekommen, dass er sie zu etwas drängen wollte.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll Griss, ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise.

Grissom fuhr neben ran und nahm Sara in die Arme.

"Sara, Darling, ich bin immer für dich da, ich möchte dich nicht zu etwas drängen was du nicht willst. Aber du musst keine Angst haben mir zu sagen, was dich beschäftigt. Ich liebe dich nicht nur, ich bin auch dein Freund und höre dir zu." sagte Grissom liebevoll

Sara's Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie liebte ihn genauso, doch hatte sie Angst vor einer erneuten Enttäuschung. Sie hatte schon zu viele Enttäuschungen hinnehmen müssen. Sie wollte einfach dass Schluss ist damit. Sie sah Grissom an, in seine Augen entdeckte sie das Vertrauen, dass er ihr entgegenbrachte und die Liebe, nach der sie sich so gesehnt hatte. Sie wollte diese Liebe nie wieder vermissen müssen. Die lächerliche Angst, wandelte sich in Panik um. Es war eigentlich geradezu lächerlich so eine Panik zu machen.

„Wir fahren jetzt erstmal wieder zurück zum Haus, und dann kannst du wenn du willst es mir sagen, aber wenn nicht ist es auch in Ordnung", sagte Grissom.

Er hätte zu gerne gewusst was Sara grämte.


	16. Wie lange?

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Als sie zu Hause waren, zog Grissom Sara mit zur Couch.

„Was hältst du von relaxen", grinste er sie an.

„Gute Idee Honey, aber zuerst möchte ich noch etwas loswerden."

Sara holte tief Luft.

„Wie lange bleibst du noch bei mir hier in Miami?", fragte sie .

Grissom grinste Sara an.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Sara, meinst du wirklich ich gehe hier weg ohne dich? Nein Darling, ich verlasse Miami erst zusammen mit dir, wenn du wirklich wieder in Ordnung bist.", er sah sie zärtlich an und lächelte.

„Außerdem möchte ich an deinem Geburtstag bei dir sein!", fügte er hinzu.

„Gil, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara."

„Hattest du etwa deswegen so schlechte Laune auf dem Heimweg? War es das, was dich bedrückte?", fragte Grissom Sara.

„Ja ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr hier wärst am Sonntag."

„Darling, nie würde ich dein Geburtstag verpassen wollen!", sagte er sanft.

Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und küsste sie hemmungslos leidenschaftlich.

Bald schon übermannte beide die Leidenschaft und das Bett war ihre Endstation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später gingen sie gegen Abend zum Strand und veranstalteten ein Picknick.

Sara lehnte sich an Grissom und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich so glücklich und geborgen bei Grissom. Aber sie dachte auch darüber nach, was es für Probleme im Lab gab, wenn sie nach zurück nach Vegas kamen. Wenn sie nur an Ecklie dachte, wurde ihr flau im Magen. Den Mann mochte sie nicht und er sie wohl auch nicht. Sie hatten beide schon mehrere Auseinandersetzungen miteinander gehabt.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", wollte Grissom wissen.

„Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, wie es wohl wird, wenn wir zurück in Vegas sind. Ich musste an Ecklie denken!", entgegnete sie.

Grissom musste lachen.

„Du denkst jetzt schon an einen anderen Mann und wir machen nur ein Picknick, na das kann ja lustig werden in Zukunft", Grissom grinste.

„Grissom ich meine es ernst. Du kennst Ecklie, wie er auf mich zu sprechen ist."

„Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, er wird schon nicht beißen und wenn doch, beißt du einfach zurück, du hast schon einmal bewiesen, dass du Ecklie gewachsen bist, also mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Hm vielleicht hast du ja Recht! Ich stelle mir Ecklie's Gesicht gerade vor, wenn er davon erfährt", sagte sie und grinste auch.

Grissom verschluckte sich an seinem Eistee vor lachen.

„Sara bitte nicht weiter machen, sonst muss ich mir wirklich auch noch Ecklie's Gesicht vorstellen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass das nicht gerade antörnend wirkt", er versuchte Luft zu holen, aber konnte nur lachen.

Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und er nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Meine Sara", flüsterte Gil überglücklich.

„Ja Honey, deine und nur deine", sagte sie zärtlich und gab ihm einen langen innigen Kuss

„Ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren, Sara. Ich habe einfach zu viel gelitten die letzten Wochen. Es fing an, als du überfallen wurdest, als ich, bevor ich zu dir ins Krankenhaus kam, nicht wusste ob du überhaupt noch lebst. Dann die gute Nachricht, gleich wieder verbunden mit einer schlechten, du lebst, aber keiner wusste, ob du es schaffen würdest, ich war verzweifelt" .

„Gil, mir geht es wieder gut und ich lebe!", sagte Sara leise zu Grissom.

„Dann die ganzen letzten Wochen, als ich nicht wusste wo du warst. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, doch du hast mich immer wieder abgewiesen."

Grissom sprach das erste mal offen und frei über seine Gefühle zu ihr. Sara wollte ihm einfach nur zuhören und ihn festhalten.

„Es war die Hölle. Dich jetzt in meinen Armen zu wissen ist das Schönste, was ich mir je erträumt habe. Und glaube mir Darling ich habe fast jede Nacht von dir geträumt in den letzten Jahren!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sara streichelte ihm zärtlich über seine Wange und seine Lippen und küsste diese ebenso zärtlich.

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, auch sie dachte an die letzten Wochen und Jahre. Die erst mal vergebliche Liebe zu Gil Grissom, hatte sie fast zu einem nervlichen Wrack gemacht.

„Gil, hier konnte ich das erste Mal wieder ich selbst sein. Hier konnte ich die taffe und selbstsichere Sara Sidle sein, die ich schon lange nicht mehr war. Deine Zurückweisungen hatten mich jedes Mal weiter runter gezogen. Ich liebte dich schon als ich nach Vegas kam, das war der Grund warum ich kam. Du warst nicht mehr mein Mentor, aber du warst mein Vorgesetzter."

Grissom streichelte Sara über ihren Arm, er hörte ihr einfach nur zu und sah sie an.

„Es war schlimm für mich, immer wieder aus mir rauszugehen, dir zu zeigen und dich spüren zu lassen, was ich für dich empfinde, so wie im Krankenhaus als ich zu dir sagte, dass ich dich brauche, um dann wieder verletzt zu werden. Es war einfach zuviel, deswegen bin ich hierher gegangen, ich versuchte dich zu vergessen, ein für alle mal den Namen Gil Grissom aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Ich wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden." Sara lief eine Träne übers Gesicht.

Grissom küsste ihr die Träne weg und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

„Sara Sidle, ich brauche dich!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme

„Ich brauche dich auch Gil Grissom", sagte sie und sah ihn zärtlich an.

Sie verbrachten eine Weile schweigend Arm in Arm und waren froh, dass sie alles rausgelassen hatten.

Grissom fand die Sprache als erster wieder.

„Weißt du worauf ich mich freue Sara? Auf das Gesicht von Nick, Cath, Warrick und Greg", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja darauf freue ich mich auch schon den ganzen Tag", sie musste auch lachen.

„Wann kommen die 4 eigentlich morgen an?" Grissom sah Sara fragend an.

„Cath sagte mir, dass der Flieger um 18 Uhr hier in Miami landen würde.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Sag mal Darling, was wünschst du dir denn zum Geburtstag?"

„Dich Honey, sonst bin ich glücklich. Brauche nur dich und meine Freunde, mehr möchte ich nicht. Ich halte nichts von großen Geschenken, obwohl dein Buch über die Physikalischen Gesetze letztes Jahr, war schon einfallsreich!" neckte sie ihn.

„Das weißt du noch", fragte er verblüfft.

„Sicher, ich habe es auch hier mit dabei.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Grissom staunte nicht schlecht. Sara lass tatsächlich das Buch, dass er ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er hatte es damals sehr sorgfältig ausgesucht und gehofft, dass es ihr gefalle.

„Nick war sogar etwas beleidigt, dass er nichts zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hat.", Sara lachte.

„Ach deswegen war er so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen letztes Jahr", Grissom musste grinsen.

Sara fröstelte. Grissom legte seinen Arm enger um sie. Es begann allmählich zu dämmern.

„Wollen wir rein gehen, uns einen Film anschauen?" fragte er Sara.

„Das ist ja mal eine gute Idee von dir Dr. Gil Grissom!", neckte sie ihn liebevoll.

„Ja Miss Sidle, ab und zu habe auch ich ganz gute Einfälle", sagte er grinsend.

Als sie im Haus waren, duschten beide erst mal ausgiebig miteinander. Als sie dann endlich auf der Couch landeten und den Film anschauten, war es schon reichlich spät.

Sara war schon 20 Minuten später eingeschlafen. Grissom weckte sie mit einem Kuss.

„Darling komm mit mir ins Bett. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass die Couch nicht so bequem war zum schlafen", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ja ist sicher bequemer im Bett", sage sie schläfrig.

Als sie im Bett lagen schmiegte sich Sara an Grissom und er nahm sie in den Arm. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie so eingeschlafen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara war am nächsten Morgen als erste wach. Sie lag noch immer eng an Grissom geschmiegt in seinen Armen. Sie schaute auf den Wecker, es war erst 7 Uhr. Sie wollte Grissom noch schlafen lassen. Sara betrachtete Grissom lächelnd. Wie süß er aussah, wenn er schlief. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Sie hatte Grissom dazu gebracht, sich ihr zu öffnen. Er ließ Gefühle zu und vertraute ihr. Die Aussprache hatte Sara gestern sehr gut getan. Sie hoffte mit Hilfe von Grissom wieder die zu werden, die sie war, bevor der Überfall von David Carter war. Sara hatte es noch immer nicht ganz überwunden. Aber sie wusste, solange sie Gil an ihrer Seite hatte, konnte es nur besser werden. Sie lächelte glücklich und schaute Gil verliebt an.

Als Grissom die Augen aufmachte, blickte er in ein paar tiefbraune strahlende Augen.

„Guten Morgen Gil, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ja sehr gut sogar, mit so einer Frau, wie dich, in den Armen kann man doch nur gut schlafen", sagte er liebevoll.

„Ja das hast du recht, in deinen Armen zu schlafen ist ebenfalls sehr schön und tut gut!", sagte sie.

Grissom zog Sara an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie standen nur auf um joggen zu gehen. Danach frühstückten sie im Bett und verbrachten auch den ganzen Vormittag im Bett.

Sara freute sich auf ihre Freunde. Sie vermisste Nick und die anderen. Es waren jetzt schon fast eineinhalb Monate her, seit sie Cath, Nick, Warrick und Greg zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Kommst du mit schwimmen Gil?", fragte Sara.

„Nein Darling, gehe du mal schwimmen, ich muss eben noch kurz telefonieren.", sagte er und grinste dabei geheimnisvoll.

„Warum grinst du so, wenn du telefonieren musst. Du telefonierst doch nicht etwa mit Hodges?", fragte sie lachend.

„Nein Sara, bestimmt nicht mit Hodges", sagte er und grinste.

„Ok Darling, dann gehe ich heute mal alleine schwimmen", sagte sie und gab Gil einen liebevollen Kuss.

Sara ging zum Meer hinunter um zu schwimmen. Sie schwamm mittlerweile wieder so gut wie vor dem Überfall. Sie war wieder gut in Form, das war für sie sehr wichtig. Sie liebte den Sport und wollte in Form sein, wenn sie nach Las Vegas zurück ging. Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann ging sie wieder nach Vegas. Sie hatte gemischte Gefühle. Sie freute sich, dass nun mit Grissom zusammen sein konnte. Aber auch etwas unsicher, was wohl die anderen im Lab dazu sagten.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging sie wieder zum Haus zurück. Grissom saß mit einer Forensic-Zeitschrift auf der Terrasse und schaute auf, als sie kam.

„Hey Darling, wie war das schwimmen?"

„War prima, ich bin wieder so weit in Form um es mit Nick aufzunehmen.", gab sie lachend zurück.

„Wissen die anderen eigentlich, das du länger bleibst?" fragte sie Grissom.

„Ja ich hatte Cath vor ein paar Tagen angerufen und gesagt, dass ich hier noch etwas länger an einem schwierigen Fall zu arbeiten hätte."

„Gilbert Grissom, du bist einfach unmöglich", neckte sie ihn.

„Sara Ann Sidle, du weißt dass ich es gar nicht mag, wenn man meinen ganzen Vornamen ausspricht."

Grissom wusste auch, dass sie es nicht mochte mit ihrem zweiten Vornamen angesprochen zu werden.

„Hmpf ok, Waffenstillstand Gil, du nennst mich nicht mehr Sara Ann und ich dich nicht mehr Gilbert!", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom kam auf sie zu und schaute ihr in ihre wundervollen braunen Augen. Sara schaute Grissom an, er hatte in den letzten Tagen genauso Bräune wie sie bekommen. Seine blauen Augen kamen dadurch noch mehr als sonst zum Vorschein.

Sie lächelte ihn an und wurde von ihm innig und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Jedes Mal, wenn Gil Grissom sie küsste, blieb ihr Herz stehen. Sie war so verliebt in ihn. Sie wusste, sie wollte ihr Leben mit ihm verbringen.

„Sara, ich liebe dich", sagte er und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil", sagte sie heißer.

Er küsste sie wieder, diesmal leidenschaftlicher und fordernder als zuvor. Sara verlor sich darin.

Sie löste sich schweren Herzens von Gil und ging unter die Dusche. Sie wollten noch, bevor sie die anderen vom Flughaben abholten, zu einem Fischerdorf in die Nähe fahren. Gil hatte dort wohl schon sehr gut gegessen, als er gelegentlich in Miami war.

Als sie fertig geduscht hatte, überlegte sie, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die gleichen Sachen, wie vor einer Woche, als Gil hier ankam. Die weiße Kniehose und das Camouflage-Top.

Als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, stand Grissom schon fertig angezogen da und wartete auf sie.

„Warum nur brauchen Frauen immer so lange", scherzte er.

„Glaube das Thema hatten wir erst vor einer Woche", sagte Sara lachend.

„Genau und ich hatte dir damals schon gesagt, dass du genauso schön bist, wenn du gerade aufgestanden bist, und ich kann mich nur wiederholen.", sagte er grinsend.


	17. Das Team

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen, machten Sara und Grissom einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Fischerdorf. Sie kamen an ein paar Marktständen vorbei. Sara blieb an einem stehen und sah sich ein Medaillon genauer an. Ihr gefiel das Medaillon. Sie legte es wieder zu den anderen Sachen und ging weiter. Sara nahm Grissoms Hand und sie liefen weiter durch das Dorf. Grissom blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was ist los?", Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Entschuldige Sara, ich muss kurz etwas erledigen, du kannst schon mal weiterlaufen, bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte Grissom und verschwand auch schon in der Menge.

Sara sah ihm hinterher und wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Sie ging weiter und wunderte sich was Grissom so dringendes zu erledigen hatte. Sie beschloss ihn später danach zu fragen.

Als Grissom wieder bei ihr war, mussten sie sich beeilen zum Flughafen zu kommen, damit sie Cath, Nick, Warrick und Greg rechtzeitig abholen konnten.

Sie waren gerade rechtzeitig am Flughafen, schon sahen sie die anderen auf sie zukommen.

Sara rannte Nick entgegen, der sie mit offenen Armen und lachend empfing!

„Hey Nicky, ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen, wie war euer Flug?"

Nick küsste Sara auf die Wange und grinste.

„Hey Sweety, ich freue mich auch, besonders über die stürmische Begrüßung, der Flug war ok, habe mal wieder geschlafen", antwortete er ihr lachend.

Grissom beobachtete die Szene der beiden, er freute sich für Sara, dass sie so glücklich war, aber er war auch eifersüchtig auf Nick, dass er so herzlich begrüßt wurde! Er schaute nicht gerade glücklich.

Es war ein großes, freudiges Wiedersehen. Sie hatten sich alle lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Monaten, hatten sie zusammengeschweißt als Team und Freunde.

„Hey stellt Euch vor, Cath und Warrick wollen heiraten", platze Greg mit der Neuigkeit heraus.

„Nicht wahr, Cath?", Grissom sah Catherine erstaunt an.

„Doch Gil, Warrick hat mir gestern einen Antrag gemacht."

Warrick schaute Cath verliebt an.

„Warrick, gratuliere, da hast du dir ja was Schönes eingebrockt! Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass du meine Meinung bezüglich des Heiraten teilen würdest!", sagte Sara und schaute Warrick belustigt an.

„Ohm, na ja es gibt immer Situationen im Leben, die doch ganz anders kommen, als erwartet.", antwortet Warrick.

Grissom sah Sara an, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sara hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Keiner außer den beiden bemerkte es, sie waren alle bei der Gepäckausgabe beschäftigt.

„Sar, ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber du hast mich noch nicht mal begrüßt!", sagte Greg beleidigt, als er seinen Koffer hatte.

„Tut mir leid Greggo, ich freue mich natürlich auch sehr, dass du da bist, habe dich vermisst mein Kleiner", sagte sie und umarmte Greg.

Greg grinste zufrieden.

„Glaube die Taktik von Greg muss ich mir merken, beleidigt spielen und schon hat man eine Frau im Arm.", sagte Grissom grinsend.

Alle mussten lachen.

„Gehen wir mal und holen unseren Wagen ab.", sagte Warrick.

„Greg, ich brauche die Unterlagen, du hast uns den Wagen gemietet, ich hoffe für dich, er ist gut!"

Als Sara losgehen wollte, hielt Grissom Sara fest.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn glücklich an.

„Weißt du eigentlich dass ich sehr glücklich bin mit dir!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich"

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Sara und küsste ihn.

„Wow, wow wow, STOP" schrie Greg.

Nick drehte sich zu Greg um.

„Was schreist du so?"

„Glaube unser Greggo hat gerade einen Geist gesehen, schaut ihn euch mal an", sagte Cath.

„Was ist los Greggo, wer oder was hat dich gebissen?", fragte Warrick entnervt.

„Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf? Schaut euch mal die beiden da vorne an!", sagte Greg grinsend.

Jetzt sahen auch die anderen Sara und Grissom, wie sie eng umschlungen und küssend da standen.

„Man glaubt es kaum, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder", sagte Cath freudig.

Grissom und Sara hatten es inzwischen mitbekommen, dass die anderen sie gesehen hatten.

Sie kamen lachend auf den völlig verdutzten Greg zu.

„Sar, es wurde ja auch endlich Zeit. Ich freue mich, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt", sagte Nick und lächelte den beiden zu.

„Hmpf, jetzt habe ich dich wohl ganz verloren. Ts, noch vor ein paar Monaten sagt sie mir, sie liebt mich und jetzt hat sie einen anderen" Greg mimte den beleidigten.

„Greg du solltest dir etwas in deiner Kragenweite suchen", stichelte Nick.

„Greggo, ich will dich ja nicht aus deinem Entsetzen rausreisen, aber wir sollten mal unseren Wagen holen", sagte Warrick und zog Greg an der Jacke weiter.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Cath Sara.

„Ja Cath, es ist das was ich wollte, auch wenn es lange gedauert hat. Aber Gil war und ist meine Liebe."

„Ich freue mich so für dich!"

„Und was ist mit dir, du scheinst dein großes Glück auch gefunden haben. Wann werdet ihr heiraten?", Sara sah Cath fragend an.

„Wenn wir wieder zurück in Vegas sind. Würdest du meine Trauzeugin sein?"

„Sicher Cath, das will ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Mrs. Catherine Brown, hört sich gut an", sagte Sara grinsend.

Cath sah Sara mit strahlenden Augen und glücklich an.

„Wie wäre es mit Mrs. Sara Grissom?", fragte sie Cath lachend.

„Nein Cath, ich bin nicht für das Heiraten, das überlasse ich lieber anderen. Man kann auch Zusammenleben und nicht verheiratet sein", sagte Sara ernst.

Die nächsten Tage wurden mit zu den Schönsten für die 6 CSI aus Las Vegas.

Grissom konnte Sara's Geburtstag nicht abwarten. Er hoffte, dass das Geschenk, das er ihr machen würde, ihr gefallen würde. Er war sehr nervös, denn er wusste absolut nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Er hatte gestern telefoniert und hatte im Restaurant einen Tisch bestellt für heute Abend. Sara freute sich sehr, dass sie mit ihren Freunden so feiern konnte.

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie zum Strand und spielten Volleyball. Horatio und Calleigh waren auch mit von der Partie. Nick freute sich Calleigh wieder zu sehen.

Sara lud die beiden von Miami ein, Abends mit ihnen Essen zu gehen um in Ihren Geburtstag reinzufeiern. Sie hatte Calleigh inzwischen entlocken können, dass ihr Nick nicht ganz egal war.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen, wollten Nick und Sara ihren kleinen „Wettkampf" bestreiten.

Sie machten vorher aus, dass sie eine abgesteckte Strecke liefen und anschließend um die Boje – die im Meer zu sehen war - wieder zurück ans Ufer schwammen.

„Na Sar, hast du schon Angst zu verlieren?", zog Nick sie auf

„Du wirst mich anflehen langsamer zu machen, weil du nicht mitkommst", gab Sara lachend zurück

„Greg ich wette auf Nick, dass er das Rennen macht", sagte Warrick

„Ich wette für Sar, sie hat Nick immer geschlagen!", Greg grinste

Die beiden stellten sich an die Startlinie, die Grissom in den Sand gezogen hatte. Er gab das Kommando zum Start. Sara und Nick liefen los.

Nick war sehr gut in Form, wie Sara feststellen musste.

Als sie die hälfte der Strecke im laufen hinter sich gelegt hatten, waren sie dicht beieinander.

„Na Lady, schon außer Puste?", grinste Nick

„Also Nicky du müsstest mich ja kennen, dass du mich so schnell nicht schlagen kannst"

„Spätestens im Wasser siehst du nur noch ein paar Spritzer von meinen Füßen", Nick hatte seinen Spaß Sara aufzuziehen.

„Ja ja, wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten!", sagte Sara lachend.

Als sie am Wasser ankamen war Sara dicht hinter Nick. Die anderen feuerten die beiden an, als sie an Ihnen vorbeikamen!

Sara hatte beim schwimmen wieder zu Nick aufgeholt. Mit schnellen Zügen zog sie an Nick vorbei. Er holte sie noch mal ein. Aber zum Endspurt legte Sara alles rein und schwamm Nick davon. Er hatte keine Chance mehr sie einzuholen. Mit eine halben Körperlänge Vorsprung hatte sie gewonnen.

Beide waren ziemlich außer Puste.

„Na Nicky sonst noch fragen?", Sara grinste Nick frech an.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wieder so gut in Form bist", gab Nick lachend zurück.

„Wie hast du das nur gemacht?"

„Ich hatte einen Personal-Trainer", grinste sie und ließ sich von Grissom in die Arme nehmen.

Grissom grinste. „Nick ich glaube du solltest es aufgeben, du hattest doch noch nie eine Chance gegen Sara."

„Hmpf, ich glaube ich sollte etwas an meiner Kondition tun", sagte er schmollend

Warrick und Greg kappelten sich wegen der Wette, wer wem was schuldet.

Horatio, Calleigh und Cath, sahen sich nur belustigt an und verfolgten das Schauspiel.

Grissom und Sara hatten sich Mittags zurückgezogen.

Sara hatte sich für den Abend ein rotes, knöchellanges Kleid gekauft. Sie wollte Grissom damit überraschen. Sie zog normal nie Kleider an. Aber für heute wollte sie einfach Grissom's Gesicht sehen, wenn sie in dem sexy Kleid vor ihm stand. Sie war heute Morgen noch mit Calleigh und Cath shoppen gewesen.

Sara hatte sich zudem schwarze Unterwäsche von Viktoria Secrets und halterlose Strümpfe gekauft. Sie musste lachen, als sie dran dachte, was Gil wohl dazu sagen würde. Es war normalerweise nicht ihr Stil, so etwas anzuziehen, aber heute wollte sie einfach mal anders aussehen.

Grissom, der von seiner Zeitschrift aufsah, als er sie lachen hörte, holte Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

„Darling, warum lachst du so?", wollte er wissen.

Sara ging auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um ihn.

„Das mein lieber Gil ist mein Geheimnis!"

„Du bist ein Geheimnis, Sara Sidle", sagte er lachend.

Er zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich werde mich noch ein wenig schlafen legen, bin vom shoppen erledigt", gähnte Sara.

Als sie im Bett lag, ging ihr das Gespräch von Cath vom Flughafen noch mal durch den Kopf. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht schön wäre Grissom zu heiraten.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Sara ein.


	18. Ein Medaillon und ein Antrag

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Grissom sah auf die Uhr, es war schon 7 Uhr vorbei. Um 9 Uhr hatte er einen Tisch bestellt im Restaurant. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer um Sara zu wecken.

Er kniete sich neben das Bett und streichelte Sara's Arm. Sara öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Mhm, hi Honey", sie schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Hey Darling, gut geschlafen?", fragte er weich.

Sara nickte. Sie war noch nicht so ganz wach. Sie schloss noch mal ihre Augen.

„Hey Darling, nicht wieder einschlafen".

„Hindere mich dran", sie grinste.

Grissom ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme küsste sie fordernd.

„Besser so?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ja, bin auf jeden Fall schon wacher als vorher. Aber damit ich nicht mehr einschlafe, fehlt noch ein wenig was.", antwortete Sara und schaute Gil voller Verlangen an.

Grissom küsste Sara erneut. Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen weiter zu ihrem Hals. Seine Hände umschlossen ihre. Als er sie wieder ihren Mund mit seinen Küssen umschloss, gab Sara einen leisen Seufzer von sich. Sie erwiderte Grissoms Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und begehrend.

Die Leidenschaft und das Verlangen der beiden wuchs mit jeder Berührung und jedem Kuss.

Grissom ging mit seiner Hand unter ihr Shirt.

Sara hatte noch nie so gefühlt. Die Begierde, die sie überkam war so groß. Sie schaute Gil in die Augen, auch er spürte das gleiche Verlangen wie sie. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sahen sie sich an, sie wussten beide, was der andere fühlte.

Als Grissom ihr den BH ausgezogen hatte, küsste er ihre Brüste. Sara stöhnte leise auf.

Grissom Atem ging vor Erregung schneller. Er wollte sie.

Als Sara ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle berührte, war es Grissom als würde er vor Verlangen nach ihr verbrennen.

Sie sah ihn an und flüstere rau: „Ich will dich Gil".

Beide gaben sich ihrem Drang und der Leidenschaft hin. Der Höhepunkt gab ihnen das Gefühl des eins sein.

Als Grissom sich wieder neben Sara legte, nahm er sie zärtlich in die Arme und sah sie verliebt an.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Sara, ich möchte nie wieder ohne dich sein!"

„Ich liebe dich auch sehr Gil, es war wundervoll", antwortete Sara glücklich.

„Wollte dich gestern schon fragen, was du plötzlich so Wichtiges zu erledigen hattest, auf dem Markt?", Sara sah Grissom nach einer Weile fragend an.

„Darling, das wiederum ist mein Geheimnis", Grissom grinste geheimnisvoll.

„Hm, ok, aber ich bekomme es schon noch raus. Werde jetzt mal unter die Dusche gehen, es wird allerhöchste Zeit, sonst stehe ich noch halb nackt da, wenn die anderen kommen", grinste sie.

„Na das will ich vermeiden, dieser Anblick ist nur mir gestattet", sagte Grissom mit einem Grinsen.

Als Sara fertig mit Duschen war, zog sie sich an. Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und gefiel sich sehr gut in ihrem neuen Kleid. Sie steckte ihre Haare mit hoch. Heute gab sie sich große Mühe, dass ihr Make-up perfekt war. Als sie noch ihre roten Stilettos anzog, fand sie, sie sah sexy aus. Sie lächelte, tröpfelte noch ein wenig Parfum auf ihr Dekoletté und hinter ihre Ohren und ging aus dem Bad.

Grissom hatte sich inzwischen im anderen Badezimmer fertig gemacht. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Es war selten, dass er einen Anzug trug. Seine blauen Augen glänzten, als er Sara sah.

„Wow, du siehst wunderschön und verdammt sexy aus", brachte Grissom heraus.

„Danke, du aber auch. In dem Anzug siehst du richtig smart und vor allem unwiderstehlich aus."

„Darling…..", fing Gil an „Ich weiß, du hast erst morgen Geburtstag, aber ich möchte dir gerne jetzt schon etwas geben, finde das passt zu deinem Kleid.", sagte er aufgeregt.

Grissom holte eine kleine Schmuckschatulle aus seinem Jackett und öffnete es.

Sara, bekam vor Entzücken kein Wort raus. Es war das Medaillon, das ihr auf dem Markt so gut gefallen hat. Auf der Rückseite hatte er

„_My Love Forever. Love Gil"_

Eingravieren lassen.

Grissom ging hinter sie und zog ihr das Medaillon an und küsste sie auf den Nacken.

„Jetzt öffne bitte das Medaillon", bat er Sara.

Als Sara das Medaillon öffnete, blieb ihr der Atem weg. Innen befand sich ein Bild von den beiden. Sie wusste dass es das Bild von dem Ausflugsschiff war. Es zeigte Grissom, wie er Sara innig umarmte und wie sie sich beide verliebt ansahen.

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie war glücklich, dass das alles kein Traum war. Gil Grissom liebte sie, wie niemanden zuvor.

„Danke Honey, es ist wunderschön", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Nicht weinen Darling, es sollte dich glücklich machen", sagte Grissom und lächelte sie zärtlich an.

„Es macht mich glücklich, mich macht es glücklich dich zu haben!"

Doch hatte sie ein wenig Angst, wie es sein würde, wenn sie in ein paar Tagen nach Las Vegas zurückkamen. Würde ihre Liebe dem Alltag standhalten? Was Sara jetzt noch nicht wusste, die Antworten darauf, sollte sie erst viel später, in der Zukunft, bekommen, die ihr beider Leben und ihre Beziehung, auf eine harte Probe stellte.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Grissom öffnete sie und Catherine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte Gil Grissom schon mehrmals im Anzug gesehen. Aber heute hatte er etwas an sich, was ihn ein wenig verrucht und unwiderstehlich aussehen lies.

„Cath, du kannst deinen Mund wieder zumachen", sagte Greg und schob sich grinsend an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

Als er Sara sah, entglitt ihm ein Pfeifen. Nick kam hinter Greg und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wow Sar-Sweety, in all den Jahren wo ich dich kenne, hast du noch nie so umwerfend ausgesehen wie heute", sage Nick voller Bewunderung.

Sara lächelte. „Danke Nicky. Du im Anzug, das ist aber auch schon sehr lange her, dass es das gab."

Grissom trat hinter sie und legte die Arme um sie. Sara sah ihn mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen verliebt lächelnd an.

Es blitzte, Cath hatte soeben ein Foto von den beiden gemacht.

„Eine schöne Erinnerung an Miami", sagte sie.

Als sie im Restaurant saßen, trafen auch Horatio und Calleigh ein. Nick hatte nur noch Augen für Calleigh und wenn Sara sich nicht täuschte, Calleigh auch für ihn.

Der Abend war gelungen, jeder fühlte sich wohl und hatte seinen Spaß. Wenn auch mehr der Spaß auf Gregs Kosten ging.

„Könnte ich mal eure Aufmerksamkeit haben?", Warrick war aufgestanden und sah in die Runde.

„Ich würde gerne einen kleinen Toast aussprechen.

Als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass wir vor ein paar Wochen noch alle gebangt haben, ob wir jemals wieder alle zusammen sitzen würden. Sara, ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Wir haben dich schrecklich vermisst. CSI: Las Vegas ist ohne Sara Sidle einfach nicht das gleiche. Noch schöner natürlich ist es, dass du glücklich in LV bist.", er sah zu Grissom und Sara, die lachten.

„Jetzt noch was in eigener Sache. Cath und ich haben uns ja verlobt und werden in ein paar Wochen in Las Vegas heiraten. Ihr seid alle herzlich eingeladen, damit sparen wir uns schon Papier für die Einladungen. Also lasst uns mal anstoßen darauf, dass alles gut verlaufen ist!", Warrick erhob sein Glas und prostete den anderen zu.

Sie standen alle auf und erhoben ihre Gläser und stießen auf Sara's wohl an.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Kurz vor 12 Uhr bestellte Grissom Champagner, damit sie auf Sara's Geburtstag anstoßen konnten.

Um 12 Uhr sangen alle, auch wenn etwas daneben, ein Happy Birthday für Sara.

„Alles Liebe zu Deinem Geburtstag Darling", sagte Grissom und küsste sie.

Sara freute sich über die ganzen Glückwünsche ihrer Freunde. Sie dachte daran, wie froh sie war, dass sie die schreckliche Tat überlebt hatte.

Einige Minuten später stand wieder jemand auf um etwas zu sagen, diesmal war es Grissom. Er räusperte sich. Es wurde still am Tisch, alle starrten Grissom an.

„Sara, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich wusste wo ich hingehöre. Bevor ich mit dir zusammen war wusste ich nicht was das Leben für mich bereit hält. Du hast mich auf einen Weg geführt, der mich sehr glücklich macht. Meine Liebe zu dir ist unendlich groß, ich möchte diesen neuen Weg mit dir zusammen gehen. Ich möchte dich in meinem Leben niemals wieder missen müssen." Grissom kniete sich vor Sara und sprach weiter:" Sara Sidle, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihr Gil Grissom einen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Grissom sah sie liebevoll und erwartend an. Sara war glücklich, aber war es das, was sie wollte? Sie zögerte noch einen Augenblick und sah Gil an, sie wusste jetzt die Antwort:

„Ja, Gil Grissom, ich möchte deine Frau werden!"

Grissom stand auf und zog seine Sara in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich Gil Grissom", flüsterte Sara, vor Glück weinend.

„Ich liebe dich auch, zukünftige Mrs. Grissom", flüsterte er ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom steckte Sara den Ring den er Tage zuvor Ausgesucht hatte an den Finger. Sara war sprachlos. Es war ein wunderschöner Ring! Der Ring war Silber, mit einem kleinen bläulichen Indian Saphire Kristall. Grissom hatte ihn gesehen und sofort gewusst, dass er der passende Ring für Sara wäre.

Eine Woche später waren sie alle wieder zurück in Las Vegas. Der Abschied von Horatio und Calleigh ist ihnen schwer gefallen. Aber beide versprachen Warrick und Cath zur Hochzeit zu kommen.

Es war der erste Arbeitstag von Sara, seit sie aus Miami wieder zurück war.

Sara war nervös. Heute begann für sie und Grissom der Alltag wieder. Würde alles so reibungslos funktionieren wie sie sich das dachten? Der erste Schock für Sara kam jedoch schneller als erwartet…..


	19. Back in Vegas

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Das ganze Team saß im Aufenthaltsraum zusammen und sprach über die Hochzeit von Warrick und Catherine, die in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte.

Capt. Jim Brass kam zur Tür rein, er suchte Grissom und Sara.

„Hallo, alle wieder gesund und munter aus Miami zurück? Habe gehört ihr drei habt euch verlobt.", Brass schaute Cath, Warrick und Grissom an.

„Ja haben groß Verlobung gefeiert in unserem Urlaub", sagte Warrick und grinste.

Brass und die übrigen aus dem Labor wussten noch nicht, dass Grissom und Sara verlobt waren. Er ging davon aus, dass er Grissom's Freundin nicht kannte.

„Gil, wann verschaffst du uns die Ehre uns stellst uns deine Herzdame vor?", Brass schaute ihn fragend an.

„Wenn du mir den Grund nennst warum du Sara und mich gesucht hast. Wir warten auch noch auf Ecklie und Hodges."

„Ich habe dich und Sara gesucht, weil ich mit euch über den Fall Carter sprechen wollte."

Sara sah Grissom erschrocken an. Warum wollte Brass mit ihnen darüber reden? Er saß doch in Miami im Gefängnis. Sie vergaß es aber gleich wieder, weil gerade Ecklie, Sofia und Hodges zur Tür rein kamen.

„Sidle, ich freue mich, dass sie wieder wohlbehalten bei uns sind. Willkommen zurück!", Ecklie sah Sara mit einem ironischen Lächeln an. Sie konnten sich beide nicht leiden. Daher was das Lächeln von Ecklie schon zuviel.

Sara nickte nur und setzte ebenfalls ein gestelltes Lächeln auf.

„Jetzt mal zu unseren Heiratswütigen, Willows und Brown, gratuliere euch. Wann ist die Hochzeit geplant?" fragte Ecklie die beiden.

„In 2 Wochen, sie sind herzlich eingeladen", sagte Cath.

„Danke Willows, ich werde gerne kommen."

„Gil, jetzt zu dir, dass du noch mal unter die Haube kommst, hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte Brass schmunzelnd.

„Darf man erfahren wann sie heiraten und vor allem wen?", fragte Ecklie.

Grissom, der neben Sara stand, nahm sie in den Arm und grinste Brass und Ecklie nur an.

Entweder wollten die beiden nicht erkennen, was sich da abspielte oder sie waren einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet.

„Gil, sag schon", drängte ihn Brass.

„Man Capt. Brass machen sie ihre Augen doch mal auf", Greg rollte die Augen.

„Sara und ich haben uns in Miami verlobt, der Termin für die Hochzeit steht allerdings noch nicht fest", sagte Grissom lachend.

Sara und die anderen vom Team hatten ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie Ecklie's und Brass' Gesicht sahen.

„Sidle und Grissom, das hätte ich mir ja denken können", sprach Ecklie, als er sein dummes Gesicht abgelegt hatte.

„Glückwunsch euch beiden", Brass freute sich für die beiden.

„Aber auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch! Jetzt muss ich aber wieder an die Arbeit", sagte Ecklie.

Als er draußen war, konnten sich die anderen nicht mehr halten. Sie konnten sich vor lauter lachen, kaum beruhigen.

Ein paar Minuten später gingen Grissom und Sara mit Brass in Grissom's Büro.

„So Jim, jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, was willst du uns über David Carter sagen?" Grissom sah in durchdringend an.

„Nicht über David Carter, sondern über seinen Bruder Bobby Carter. Er hat vermutlich das gleiche Mördergen wie sein Bruder, sagte Brass.

„Wir vermuten, er hat 2 Frauen ermordet, leider reichen uns die Beweise nicht um ihn festzunehmen.

Sara starrte Brass entsetzt an. Ihr kamen die Erinnerungen von dem Überfall wieder hoch. Ihr wurde fast übel von den Gedanken daran. Und jetzt gab es einen Bruder der genauso war wie David Carter.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal eben raus", sagte Sara, die kreidebleich war.

Grissom sah sie an. „Alles ok Sara?"

„Ja schon ok, ich muss nur mal kurz an die frische Luft!", sagte sie und verschwand.

Grissom machte sich Sorgen um sie. Er lies Brass in seinem Büro sitzen und ging ihr nach.

Er fand sie im Umkleideraum.

„Sara, Darling, was ist los", fragte er besorgt.

„Der Überfall, die Erinnerungen sind wieder da und mir wurde übel davon, als ich daran dachte", sagte sie ernst.

Grissom nahm sie in die Arme und tröstete sie.

„Hey das wird schon wieder, das braucht eben seine Zeit. Ich werde dich an einen anderen Fall arbeiten lassen."

„Nein, bitte ich möchte nicht dass mein Gefühlsleben meine Arbeit beeinträchtigt. Es wird schon gehen."

„Ich halte das zwar für keine gute Idee, aber ok. Aber sobald ich merke du hängst dich zu emotional da rein, ziehe ich dich von dem Fall ab."

Sara nickte.

„Lass uns hören, was Brass noch zu sagen hat!", sagte Sara und ging mit Grissom wieder ins Büro zurück.

Brass erzählte ihnen von den Beweisen die sie hatten, die aber leider nicht reichten.

Sie konnten im Moment nichts tun, außer nach neuen Beweisen suchen.

Als Sara und Grissom wieder alleine waren, schaute er sie durchdringend an.

„Sara, wenn ich merke, dass du das ganze nicht packst, gibt es für mich kein Pardon. Ich werde dich einem anderen Fall zuweisen. Du bist erst wieder zurück hier in LV, du musst dich nicht gleich wieder in für dich extrem schlimmen Emotionen reinbringen."

„Gil, ich schaffe das schon, glaube mir, ich bin stärker als du denkst!", sagte Sara und verschwand mit einem Lächeln zu Grissom aus dem Büro.

Sie ging ins Labor um mit Nick noch mal die Beweise durchzugehen.

„Alles ok mit dir Sara?", Nick sah sie besorgt an.

„Was zur Hölle ist heute mit euch los? Mir geht es gut. Gil hat mich eben auch schon zur Seite genommen. Ich wäre nicht zurückgekommen nach LV, wenn es mir nicht gut gehen würde. Ich habe tolle Freunde und einen lieben Mann an meiner Seite. Auch wenn mich die Vergangenheit einholt, so kann ich damit umgehen", sagte sie strenger, als sie wollte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so bedrängen. Wir machen uns eben nur alle Sorgen um dich, nachdem was du erlebt hast."

„Nicky das ist lieb von euch und ich weiß das auch zu schätzen. Nur behandelt mich nicht wie ein rohes Ei!" sagte sie lächelnd.

Die Hochzeit von Warrick und Catherine musste verschoben werden. Cath Tochter Lindsay wurde schwer krank. Eine Lungenentzündung die zu spät erkannt wurde, sie war ein paar Monate in eine Spezialklinik, doch jetzt ging es ihr wieder gut.

Ein halbes Jahr war seit der Verlobung von Cath und Warrick und Sara und Grissom vergangen. Die Hochzeit fand in einer für Vegas typischen Kapelle statt. Cath sah traumhaft aus in ihrem Kleid. Wenn es auch kein Hochzeitskleid war, aber Sara fand es passte zu Cath.

Die Hochzeit war wunderschön, Warrick liebte Cath über alles und umgekehrt.

„Habt ihr euch schon entschlossen wann und wo ihr heiraten werdet? Oder müssen wir darauf genauso lang warten, wie es gedauert hat, bevor ihr eingesehen habt, dass ihr zusammengehört", fragte Cath Grissom grinsend.

„Ja Cath, wir werden in einem halben Jahr in Miami heiraten.", antwortete ihr Grissom.

„In Miami, warum ausgerechnet dort?", wollte Grag wissen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Greggo. Als Gil mich damals in Miami besucht hatte, waren wir auf Sightseeingtour. Wir entdeckten in einem kleinen Dorf, eine sehr schöne Kappelle. Ich war fasziniert davon, dort wollen wir heiraten.", antwortete Sara ihm und sah dann Grissom verliebt an.

Grissom nahm Sara's Hand und lächelte sie an. Sie hatten lange überlegt wo sie heiraten sollten. Bis er auf die Idee mit der Kapelle kam. Sara war sofort begeistert davon. Wenn er daran dachte, dass in ein paar Monaten Sara seine Frau sein würde, wurde es ihm jedes Mal ganz anders vor Aufregung. Ob er ein guter Ehemann für sie sein würde? Ob sie Kinder haben wollte? Er war ja nicht mehr der jüngste, aber er hätte gerne Kinder mit Sara. Bis jetzt hatten sie über diese Themen noch nicht gesprochen.

„Grissom erlaubst du mir, dass ich deine Freundin auf die Tanzfläche entführe?", Nick sah Grissom grinsend an.

„Was machst du, wenn ich nein sage?", Griss grinste zurück.

„Trotzdem mit ihr tanzen", entgegnete Nick.

„Hey ihr zwei, ich glaube das könnt ihr ruhig mich entscheiden lassen, ob ich tanzen will oder nicht!", gab Sara ihren Einwand.

Sara ging mit Nick zur Tanzfläche.

„Nicky, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Calleigh?", Sara grinste ihn an.

„Zwischen Calleigh und mir? Ähm was sollte da laufen", Nick wurde rot.

„Na du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie nicht magst. Außerdem bin ich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, sondern wurde nur niedergestochen und konnte sehen, was zwischen euch in Miami gelaufen ist.

„Ja Calleigh ist schon eine tolle Frau. Ich mag sie sehr gerne und wir waren auch schon ein paar Mal aus gewesen, als ich in Miami war."

„Aber was?"

„Nichts aber, habe doch nichts gesagt."

„Es klang so nach einem Aber. Nicky komm schon, wir sind Freunde, ich erzähle dir auch immer alles wegen Gil."

„Naja ich weiß nicht ob sie mich auch so mag."

Sara rollte die Augen.

„Nicky sag mir nicht, du bist genauso wie ich. Du weißt wie lange Griss und ich gebraucht haben. Tue dir und mir einen Gefallen und gehe auf sie zu. Warte nicht, bis sie irgendwann kommt, dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät."

„Vielleicht hast du recht, sie ist einfach toll. Ich werde mal zu ihr gehen. Verzeihst du mir, wenn ich dich bei dem Tanz so einfach abserviere?", fragte Nick sie grinsend

Sara strahlte Nick an.

„Geh du nur, ich habe schon einen Freund mit dem ich tanzen kann."

Sara ging zurück an den Tisch zu Grissom, Greg, Cath und Warrick.

„Wo ist Nick?", wollte Grissom wissen.

„Er ist auf der Suche nach seiner Traumfrau", Sara grinste.

„Aha ok, und sie heißt nicht zufällig Calleigh, seine Traumfrau?"

Sara nickte und lachte.

„Ja es ist Calleigh. Nicky ist noch schlimmer als ich es wegen dir war!"

Grissom sah Sara zärtlich an.

„Wir haben es aber immerhin noch rechtzeitig gemerkt."

„Ja Honey da hast du recht, es war knapp, aber es ist umso schöner jetzt", sie sah Grissom innig an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Nick kam nach einer Weile an den Tisch. Er sah ernst aus.

„Hey Nicky, was schaust du so ernst, hat dich Calleigh abblitzen lassen?", fragte Greg sarkastisch.

„Greg jetzt ist keine Zeit für Witze", sagte er ernst.

Sara erstarb das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als Nick sich zu ihr wandte.

Sara, Gil, Greg, kann ich euch bitte mal im Raum nebenan sprechen. Calleigh und Horatio warten schon auf uns.

Die drei sahen sich verwundert an.

„Was ist los Nicky?", Sara fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen.


	20. Schock & Alpträume

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Als sie nach nebenan gingen, trafen sie auf Horatio und Calleigh, die ein ernstes Gesicht machten.

Sara und Gil setzten sich zu den anderen beiden.

„Wir haben soeben vom State-Prison in Miami eine Nachricht bekommen.", Horatio holte Luft.

„David Carter hat sich heute Mittag in seiner Zelle erhängt.", fuhr Horatio fort.

Sara zog hörbar den Atem ein.

„Das ist aber nicht alles…", Calleigh suchte nach den richtigen Worten „… Bobby Carter hat Rache gegenüber dir geschworen, Sara."

Stille im Raum, Sara war kreidebleich geworden. Sie hatte das blanke Entsetzen im Gesicht. Grissom nahm ihre Hand.

„Sara, wir werden Bobby Carter überwachen lassen, er wird dir nichts antun.", sagte Grissom und hoffte, dass er Sara etwas beruhigen konnte.

„Griss, ich muss nach Hause.", Sara stand auf und verließ ohne sich umzudrehen oder ein Wort zu sagen die Hochzeit.

Grissom ging ihr hinterher und sie fuhren nach Hause.

„Nick wenn wir irgendetwas für euch tun können, lasst es uns wissen.", sagte Horatio und ließ Nick und Calleigh alleine.

„Danke Horatio, ich melde mich.", sagte Nick.

Greg wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er kam sich hilflos vor.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagiert hätte, Sara tut mir so leid. Es ist nicht leicht für sie.", sagte Greg geschockt.

„Ich weiß Greg, das ist glaube für uns alle nicht leicht, wir müssen sie so gut es geht unterstützen!", antwortet Nick.

„Aber Cath und Warrick sollten davon erst mal nichts erfahren, lasst sie erst mal ihre Flitterwochen genießen!"

Nick stimme Greg zu, er wollte ebenfalls dass die beiden ihre Flitterwochen geniesten. Danach konnte man sie immer noch mit der unschönen Nachricht konfrontieren.

„Ich gehe dann auch mal, wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder und unter besseren Umständen Calleigh!", Greg versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zubringen.

„Ja Greg, war nett dich wieder zu sehen, bye.", Calleigh lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Wir sehen uns morgen in der Nachtschicht Nick, wenn etwas ist, du weißt wo ich zu finden bin!", sagte Greg.

„Ja bist morgen Greg und danke!", Nick lächelte leicht.

Nick hatte geahnt wie Sara reagieren würde. Er war nur froh, dass sie Grissom an ihrer Seite hatte, der das mit ihr durchstand.

Er war am überlegen ob er Calleigh sagen sollte, was er für sie empfindet.

„Nick es tut mir leid, was Sara durchmachen muss. Erst wird sie vor einem halben Jahr niedergestochen und jetzt das.", Calleigh blickte traurig zu Nick.

„Hey ist ok, Calleigh.", Nick nahm sie behutsam in die Arme.

Er schaute Calleigh lächelnd an.

„Ich wollte dir schon vor längerem sagen, dass ich dich unheimlich gerne hab."

So, jetzt war es raus. Nick schaute Calleigh fast ein wenig ängstlich an.

„Nick, ich habe mich nicht getraut, weil es doch schwierig ist eine Beziehung über diese Entfernung aufzubauen. Willst du wirklich?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Nick nahm Calleigh in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", fragte er grinsend.

Calleigh nickte und zog Nick an sich ran und diesmal küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als Sara und Grissom im Haus von Griss angekommen waren, flüchtete Sara auf die Couch. Sie war nicht ansprechbar. Der Schock stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Hey Darling, ich bin für dich da, wenn du reden willst, rede. Ansonsten sitze ich mit dir auch einfach nur da." Grissom nahm sie in die Arme.

Sara lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Grissom's Schulter.

„Ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass dir oder mir, oder sogar einen meiner Freunde etwas passieren könnte.", mehr sagte sie nicht.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie zu Bett. An Grissom geschmiegt, schlief sie ein. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht wieder Alpträume, die Ersten seit sie mit Griss zusammen war.

„Darling, wach auf, ich bin bei dir!", Grissom versuchte sie in der Nacht aufzuwecken, da sie weinte.

Sara wachte auf und war schweißgebadet von den Alpträumen. Grissom ging in die Küche und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Hier Darling, trink erst mal und beruhige dich!"

„Sorry Honey, ich glaube das war einfach zu viel für mich heute. Die Nachricht von Carter hat mich doch etwas mehr mitgenommen, als ich geahnt habe. Ich hatte das letzte Mal vor einem halben Jahr Alpträume.", Sara versuchte sich zu fangen.

„Ich weiß Sara, du liegst ja jede Nacht neben mir.", Grissom versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder schlafen", murmelte Sara, die schon fast eingeschlafen war.

Grissom nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte auch zu schlafen.

Grissom war schon eine Weile vor Sara wach. Er sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an. Sie war so wunderschön. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Er war sehr glücklich aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt. Es war für sie keine einfache Zeit. Aber er würde ihr helfen, wo er konnte. Grissom wollte für sie da sein!

Sara blinzelte und sah in ein paar strahlend blaue Augen.

„Guten Morgen Honey, noch gut geschlafen?" murmelte sie noch etwas verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen Darling, ja habe noch gut geschlafen, mit dir in den Armen schläft man einfach sehr gut!", sagte er und lächelte.

„Ich denke mir geht es auch wieder gut, war eben gestern nur der Schock.", sie lächelte Grissom an und küsste ihn.

„Werde jetzt erst mal unter die Dusche springen und dann Frühstück machen!", sagte sie und stand auf.

Sie drehte sich um und schenkte Grissom ein erotisches Lächeln.

„Honey, wie wäre es mit einer gemeinsamen Dusche?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und lächelte.

Grissom lies sich das nicht 2mal sagen und folgte ihr.

Als sie später am Frühstückstisch saßen, sah Sara Grissom immer wieder verliebt an.

„Was ist los Sara?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Nichts, ich betrachte dich nur. Ich bin glücklich Gil!", sagte sie.

„Ich bin auch sehr glücklich! Ich liebe dich Sara!", sagte er sanft.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", Sara sah ihn strahlend an.

„Wird heute wohl wieder eine lange Schicht werden."

„Ja Warrick und Cath sind ja nicht da, wie lange machen sie eigentlich Flitterwochen?", fragte Sara.

„Sie wollten in einer Woche wieder zurück sein. Sie wollten wenn Lindsay Ferien hat noch mal fahren."

„Geht es dir gut Sara, schaffst du es auf der Arbeit?", fragte Grissom besorgt.

„Ja Griss, mir geht es gut. Sei unbesorgt, ich kann das!", sagte sie lachend.

Mittags fuhren sie gemeinsam zum Crime-Lab, als sie ausstiegen kam ihnen Nick entgegen.

„Hi Nicky, schön dich zu sehen, wie war es gestern noch auf der Hochzeit?", Begrüßte Sara ihren besten Freund mit einem breiten Grinsen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Nick strahlte Sara an und küsste sie ebenfalls zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

Grissom der das sah, war nicht begeistert von dieser Prozedur. Er war immer noch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Nick. Nick war schon seit so vielen Jahren Sara's bester Freund und manchmal kam es Grissom so vor, als ob sie mit ihm vertrauter umgeht als mit ihm.

„Sar, ich erzähle dir alles später im Aufenthaltsraum, ich muss noch mal telefonieren.", sagte er und zog schon sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Ok Nicky, wir sehen uns später", grinste sie wissend.

Sie hackte sich bei Grissom unter und ging mit ihm ins Crime-Lab.

„Was grinst du eigentlich so?" fragte Grissom, etwas brummig.

„Ach Griss, hast du es nicht gemerkt, dass Nicky total strahlt?", sie schaute ihn fragend an und blieb stehen.

„Ähm nein, eigentlich nicht", er schaute Sara murrend an.

„Darling bist du immer noch eifersüchtig?", fragte Sara lachend.

„Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund. Du bist mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, ich liebe dich so sehr Gil. Nicky und ich sind die besten Freunde und er strahlt so wegen Calleigh. Er hat ihr wohl gestern gesagt, wie sehr er sie mag.", sie sah Grissom aufrichtig in die Augen.

„Jetzt küss mich und lass uns reingehen.", neckte sie ihn.

Grissom küsste sie und sie gingen Arm in Arm ins Lab.

Der Tag war stressig für beide. Sie hatten kaum Zeit miteinander zu sprechen.

„Sieht heute wieder nach einer Doppelschicht aus.", sagte Greg, der mit ihr im Pausenraum einen Kaffee trank. Es war mittlerweile schon 23 Uhr und für beide war es die erste Pause seit Schichtbeginn um 16 Uhr.

„Ja wir haben heute wieder jede Menge Fälle.", antwortete Sara ihm gedankenversunken.

„Hey Sar, träumst du schon wieder?", Greg grinste breit.

„Ja klar Greggo nur von dir!", lachte sie und schaute auf.

„Hm wenn das nur wahr wäre, bald bist du verheiratet und dann ist es ganz aus.", jammerte er.

„Oh Greggo, Darling, du wirst immer was besonderes für mich bleiben!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn leicht.

„Hey ihr beiden, wir haben alle einen Fall zusammen. Also hört auf zu turteln und schnappt euch eure Koffer", sagte Nick lachend, der die beiden schon gesucht hatte.

„Sara, Grissom ist schon am Tatort, er meint er braucht euch ebenfalls. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Insekten mitgebracht zur Untersuchung.

Sara, Greg und Nick stiegen in ihren SUV und fuhren zum Tatort. Es handelte sich um einen Mord an einem jungen Mann. Er wurde erdrosselt in einer Seitenstraße eines Casinos gefunden.

„Hey Griss, Nick sagt, du brauchst uns.", Sara ließ ihre Augen über den Tatort wandern, während sie mit Grissom sprach.

„Ja, wir haben hier einen Mann, Alter ca. 23 Jahre. Er scheint hier in dem Haus gewohnt zu haben und mit Chemikalien experimentiert zu haben. Er wollte wohl irgendwelche Pillen herstellen.", klärte er Sara kurz auf.

„Hm da hat wohl entweder jemand was dagegen gehabt, oder die Pillen waren nicht rein.", stellte Sara fest, als sie den Beutel mit den Pillen auf dem Boden aufhob.

„Könntest du ins Haus gehen und die Chemikalien einpacken und nach Spuren suchen?", Grissom sah sie fragend an.

„Ja ich schaue mal was ich finden kann." Sara war schon auf dem Weg ins Haus.

Sie packte die Pillen und Chemikalien sorgfältig ein. Sie untersuchte vorher alle Behälter nach Fingerabdrücken oder irgendwelche Spuren, die auf den Täter schließen konnten.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie nicht hörte wie Greg herein kam.

„Sara, weiß du wo Grissom ist, ich habe da was gefunden.", fragte er sie.

„Nein Greg, tut mir leid, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, war er bei der Leiche draußen und hat die Larven untersucht.", sagte sie leicht grinsend.

„Ich komme mal mit und schaue es mir an."

Sie ging mit Greg, ein paar Meter die Straße entlang und pfiff anmerklich durch die Zähne, als sie sah, was er gefunden hatte.

Es war eine abgetrennte Hand, die noch etwas in den Fingern hielt.

„War David schon da, und hat die Hand sich angeschaut?", fragte sie Greg.

„Ja, deswegen suche ich ja Grissom, weil David die Hand mit in die Pathologie nehmen will."

„Hm eigenartig, dass er hier nirgends ist. Vielleicht ist er kurz ins Lab zurück gefahren um eine seiner Insekten zu untersuchen, die Nick von Tatort mitgebracht hatte.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Hast du schon versucht der Hand den Zettel zu entnehmen?", fragte Sara Greg.

„Nein, ich wollte auf einen von euch warten", sagte er.

Sara fotografierte die Hand noch mal zur Sicherheit.

„Ok, dann probieren wir mal der Hand ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken", sagte Sara scherzhaft.

Sie versuchten es ein paar Minuten ohne Erfolg. Aber dann gelang es ihnen doch, die Hand zu öffnen. Sie erhielt einen Zettel auf dem stand:

_Die Rache ist bittersüß!_

Sara und Greg starrten sich an, sie konnte damit nichts anfangen. Sara fotografierte auch den Zettel und ließ ihn in eine Beweistüte verschwinden.

„Ich gehe mal wieder zurück zum Haus, warte du hier auf David, er kann die Hand dann mitnehmen.", sagte sie und drehte sich um.

Sie untersuchte das Haus noch eine Weile nach Spuren, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie ging dem Geräusch, dass sich anhörte wie ein Weinen nach, weiter nach oben ins Haus. Das Weinen kam immer näher und Sara rief:

„Hallo ist hier jemand?"

Stille! Sie dachte schon das Weinen hätte aufgehört. Als sie es wieder hörte, ging sie ihm nach in ein Zimmer und sah ein kleinen Jungen auf dem Boden sitzen, der weinte.

„Hey ich bin Sara Sidle, es ist alles ok, du bist in Sicherheit!" sagte sie.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Schmerz am Kopf und es wurde Schwarz um sie.

Greg wunderte sich wo Sara blieb. Sie war schon über eine Stunde im Haus. Er ging ins Haus um sie zu suchen.

„Sara, hier ist Greg, wo bist du?", rief er ungeduldig.

Es kam keine Antwort. Greg ging nach oben um nachzusehen ob sie dort war. Aber auch oben fand er sie nicht. Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Man, jetzt ist auch noch Sara wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, dachte er und ging wieder nach draußen, wo er auf Nick traf.

„Gott sei Dank Nick, wenigsten du bist noch da.", sagte er scherzhaft.

„Warum was ist los, wo sind Grissom und Sara.", fragte er.

„Also Grissom suche ich schon seit 2 Stunden und Sara ist auch schon seit einer Stunde im Haus verschwunden."

Er erzählte Nick von der Hand und dem Zettel, den sie gefunden hatten.

Nick wurde kreidebleich. „Wann und wo habt ihr den Zettel gefunden und wo war Grissom zu der Zeit.", fragte Nick panisch.


	21. Entführung

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

„Grissom war schon verschwunden als wir die Hand und den Zettel gefunden haben.", sagte Greg verwirrt als er Nick die Stelle zeigte, wo er die Hand gefunden hatte.

„Verdammt was ist los Nick, würdest du mir bitte mal erklären warum du so panisch bist?"

„Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch gestern mit Horatio?", fragte Nick ihn.

Greg fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Du meinst… er…. meinst du Bobby Carter hat…. es ist Grissom's Hand?, Greg schaute Nick vor Entsetzten an.

„Hat David die Hand mitgenommen?", fragte Nick Greg.

Greg nickte. Er war völlig verwirrt und hatte Panik in seinem Inneren.

„Nick meinst du Bobby Carter hat auch Sara?", fragte er angstvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht Greg, wir müssen den ganzen Tatort nach Grissom's und Sara's Sachen absuchen."

„Bitte rufe du Brass an und sage ihm Bescheid. Ich werde Cath und Warrick anrufen und es ihnen sagen, ich glaube jetzt können wir es nicht mehr geheim halten vor den beiden", sagte Nick.

Nachdem sie beide telefoniert hatten, gingen sie und suchten nach Spuren von Sara und Grissom. Greg wurde im Haus fündig. Er fand Sara's Taschenlampe und ihren Koffer in einem der Zimmer. Greg wusste nicht was sie dort gemacht hatte. Hier war nichts, was danach aussah, dass es etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hatte. Die Wohnung gehörte auch nicht dem Opfer und es gab keinen Zusammenhang.

Greg untersuchte die Taschenlampe und den Koffer nach Spuren. Aber außer Sara's Abdrücke waren hierauf nichts zu finden. Er schaute sich in dem Zimmer um, er entdeckte auf dem Boden einen weißen Faden mit etwas schmutz. Nachdem er es mit Luminol Untersucht hatte, stellte er Fest, dass es sicher Blut war. Greg suchte weiter auf dem Boden. Er fand weiteres Blut. Greg hoffte es war nicht Sara's Blut. Aber bevor er im Labor war, konnte er dies nicht feststellen.

Zur gleichen Zeit, fand Nick in einer Seitengasse vom Tatort. Grissom's Koffer und auch sein Insektenbeweißmittel. Auch er fand keine Spuren, außer denen von Grissom und Sara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Sara die Augen aufmachte, was es dunkel um sie. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Ihr Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Sara versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie war im Haus, da war das Kind, dann hatte sie jemand von hinten niedergeschlagen. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Unter der Tür kam ein kleiner Lichtkegel herein. Sie konnte jemand neben ihr liegen sehen, es war Grissom.

„Gil?", sie berührte ihren Freund vorsichtig.

„Sara? Was ist passiert?", fragte er konfus.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich weiß nur dass ich niedergeschlagen wurde", sagte sie mit halb zusammengekniffen Augen.

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mir jemand Chloroform vor den Mund gehalten hat.", jetzt schaute er Sara an.

„Sara, du bist ja verletzt.", rief er entsetzt, als er sah, dass ihr das Blut über das Gesicht rann.

Sara hörte das nicht mehr, sie war ohne Bewusstsein.

„Darling, Sara, mach die Augen auf! Sprich mit mir, nicht einschlafen!", rief Grissom und schüttelte Sara leicht.

Sie machte die Augen auf.

„Griss, ich kann nicht, mein Kopf tut so weh, als würde er gleich zerspringen, ich muss ein wenig schlafen", sagte sie und machte die Augen wieder zu.

Sie atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Grissom hatte Angst um sie. Er riss mit Gewalt ein Stück Stoff von seinem Shirt und wischte Sara damit das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Grissom sah, dass sie eine große Platzwunde am Hinterkopf hatte. Er selber hatte nichts, außer dem fahlen Geschmack von Chloroform im Mund.

Wer hatte sie hierher gebracht? Wo waren sie hier? Schon bald sollte Grissom diese Fragen beantwortet bekommen.

Das Zimmer, in dem sie waren, war kahl, soweit Grissom erkennen konnte. Der Boden war mit auseinander gerissenen Kartons ausgeklebt, dass so aussah als wäre es ein Boden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zurück im Labor untersuchten Nick und Greg gleich das Blut, welches sie am Tatort gefunden hatten. Es war das von Sara, und noch ein unbekanntes Blut. Es war auch nicht das von Grissom.

„Es könnte das von Bobby Carter sein.", unterbrach Greg die Stille.

„Ja könnte, aber wir haben gottverdammt kein Blut von Carter hier.", sagte Nick etwas zu hart.

„Nick, hör zu, wir alle wollen die beiden lebend wiederfinden. Meinst du Cath, Warrick, Brass und ich sind nicht geschockt und entsetzt. Sie sind genauso deine Freunde wie unsere.", sagte Greg etwas laut.

Nick hörte ihn das erste Mal so ernst und laut sprechen. Dem sonst so lustigen und fröhlichen Greg, sah man den Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Greg hat Recht, Nick.", sagte Cath, die mit Warrick, Calleigh und Horatio gerade reingekommen war.

„Cath, schön dass ihr da seid, wir brauchen euch.", sagte Nick, erleichtert dass die beiden da waren.

„Wir müssen absolut als Team jetzt zusammen arbeiten. Es hilft uns nichts wenn wir durchdrehen. Wir sind alle emotional an dem Fall beteiligt, aber wir müssen als Profis rangehen, sonst finden wir sie womöglich nicht mehr lebend!", Warrick sah die anderen an.

„Ich habe gerade mit Ecklie gesprochen, er gibt uns seine volle Unterstützung und wir sollen alle an dem Fall arbeiten, er möchte nicht, dass jemand von außerhalb, unser Labor in Beschlag nimmt. Calleigh und Horatio habe ich auf der Fahrt hierher noch erreichen können. Wie ihr seht, sind sie da und wir sind jetzt das Team. Es ist schwer für uns, aber wir werden Gil und Sara finden!", sagte Cath mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich glaube Calleigh und ich sind nicht minder emotional beteilig als ihr, falls ihr die Unterstützung von unserem Team aus Miami braucht, lass ich sie hierherkommen.", sprach Horatio.

„Jetzt sagt uns mal was ihr bis jetzt rausgefunden habt.", Warrick sah Greg und Nick fragend an.

„Das Blut das wir im Haus gefunden haben, war von Sara und von einer unbekannten Person. Wir vermuten dass es Bobby Carter's Blut ist.", Greg zeigte Warrick die Ergebnisse die er in der Hand hielt.

„Calleigh und ich fahren noch mal zum Tatort, und schauen uns noch mal dort um und befragen vielleicht noch ein paar Nachbarn.", Horatio und Calleigh gingen aus dem Labor.

„Was ist mit Fingerabdrücken von der Hand?", fragte Cath, die schon bei Dr. Robbins war und von der Hand und dem Zettel wusste.

„Es ist nicht Grissom's Hand, soviel wissen wir schon mal.", teilte Nick ihr mit.

„Ok und auf dem Zettel, waren da irgendwelche Fingerabdrücke?"

„Wir haben den Zettel noch nicht untersucht, wir sind auch noch nicht lange im Labor.", antwortete Greg.

„Gut, ich untersuche den Zettel, und du und Nick, ihr geht zur letzten Adresse von Bobby Carter und schaut ob ihr ihn finden könnt.", Cath nickte Warrick zu.

„Ich werde noch mal Sara's und Gil's Koffer untersuchen und schauen ob ich was finden kann.", sagte Greg und ging aus dem Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Entführung von ihnen etwas mit David oder Bobby Carter zu tun haben musste. Er sah Sara noch immer besorgt am Boden liegen. Sie war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht noch schlimmere Verletzungen am Kopf hatte.

Grissom suchte nach seinem Handy, dass er normal an der Hose trug. Aber da war nichts. Auch bei Sara fand er nichts. Der Entführer hatte es ihnen wahrscheinlich abgenommen. Verdammt clever, dachte er traurig.

„Gil?", fragte Sara wieder, als sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

„Ja Sara, ich bin hier. Geht es dir wieder besser mit deinem Kopf?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe immer noch Kopfschmerzen.", und verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

„Weißt du was passiert ist?"

„Ich denke, dass es mit den Carter-Brüdern zu tun hat, weshalb wir hier sind.", sagte Grissom zu Sara.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja wird es sicher.", sagte Sara ausdruckslos.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, erst konnte beide nichts sehen, da das Licht sie blendete. Vor ihnen standen zwei Männer, die sie nicht kannten.

„Mr. Grissom, Miss Sidle, willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Unterkunft", sagte einer der beiden sarkastisch. Er war vielleicht 30 Jahre alt und ca. 1,85 m groß. Er sah ziemlich verwahrlost aus.

„Sie kennen mich sicher nicht, aber meinen Bruder haben sie gekannt, David Carter. Sie Miss. Sidle müssten sich gut an ihn erinnern. Wegen ihnen ist er jetzt tot, sie Schlampe.", sagte Bobby Carter und schaute Sara hasserfüllt an.

„Zügeln sie ihr Mundwerk ein wenig gegenüber meiner Freundin.", sagte Grissom wütend.

„Was wollen sie von uns?", Sara sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Miss Sidle, ich werde _**ihnen**_ nichts tun, ich will nur, dass sie genauso leiden wie ich, der einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat.", sagte er voller Wut.

Jetzt darf ich ihnen meinen Cousin Mark Carter vorstellen. Er deutete auf den Mann der inzwischen hinter Sara und Grissom stand und die beiden mit einer Waffe bedrohte. Bobby Carter verließ den Raum.

Sara starrte Mark Carter an. Sie war entsetzt und panisch, er könnte ihnen etwas antun.

Mark holte aus, und schlug Sara ins Gesicht.

„Starr mich nicht so an.", sagte er zu ihr.

Sara, schlug zurück, vergessen dass er eine Waffe in der Hand hatte. Grissom, wurde zornig, versuchte Mark Carter die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. In dem Gerangel löste sich ein Schuss. Es war Stille im Raum. Gil Grissom starrte Sara mit glasigen Augen an. Sara schrie auf!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Warrick, Nick und Capt. Jim Brass fuhren zur aktuellen Adresse von Bobby Carter. Es war in einem Industriegebiet mit vielen Lagerhallen. Sie fanden dort aber außer leerstehenden Lagerhallen, niemanden.

„Hm, hätte ich mir denken können, dass Bobby Carter hier nicht mehr ist.", sagte Brass.

Warrick's Handy klingelte.

„Brown, ….. hallo Cath….. Prima, wir fahren gleich mal hin, vielleicht haben wir mehr Chancen jemanden aufzufinden als hier. Die Adresse ist in einem abgelegenen Industriegebiet mit vielen leerstehenden Lagerhallen.", sagte Warrick zu Cath am Telefon.

Warrick sah Nick und Brass an.

„Cath hat noch eine Adresse ausgemacht, ist wohl bei seinem Cousin, der Name von ihm ist Mark Carter."

„Na dann mal los und lasst uns den Typen aufsuchen.", sagte Nick drängelnd.

„Nick du hältst dich bitte zurück, wenn wir jemanden antreffen.", Warick schaute ihn ernst an.

Er wusste wie aufgebracht Nick wegen des Verschwindens von Sara und Gil war. Er gab sich immer noch die Schuld daran, dass Sara niedergestochen worden war.

Nick nickte nur.

Sie fuhren zu der Adresse, die Cath ihnen gegeben hatte.

Jim klopfte an die Tür.

„Las Vegas Police, bitte aufmachen."

Nichts, keiner machte die Tür auf. Jim versuchte es noch mal etwas lauter.

„LAS VEGAS POLICE, AUFMACHEN. SOFORT!"

Sie hörten drinnen ein Geräusch. Warrick, Nick und Brass stießen die Tür auf.

Drinnen wollte gerade Bobby Carter durch die Hintertür verschwinden. Doch einige Officers nahmen ihn schon an der Tür in Empfang.

„Bobby Carter, sie sind festgenommen auf Verdacht, die CSIs, Sara Sidle und Dr. Gil Grissom entführt zu haben.", Brass legte ihm mit diesen Worten die Handschellen an.

Warrick und Nick sahen sich noch eine Weile in dem Haus um, aber sie konnten nichts auffälliges finden.

Im Verhörraum nahm Nick eine Blutprobe und Fingerabdrücke von Carter.

Das Blut, das sie untersuchten stimmte mit dem vom Tatort von der Entführung überein.

„Wo sind Sara Sidle und Gil Grissom", Cath sah Bobby Carter durchdringend an.

„Ich will einen Anwalt, vorher sage ich nichts!", antwortete er.

„Ihr Anwalt wird sicher bald hier sein", entgegnete ihm Cath.

Nick, Warrick und Greg beobachteten die beiden vor der Scheibe im Raum nebenan.

Nicks Handy klingelte.

„Stokes", sagte er ins Telefon.

„Nick, hier Sara wir brauchen Hilfe."

Sara war am Telefon, sie war sehr leise, Nick verstand sie kaum.

„Sara?", er sah zu Greg und Warrick die sofort eine Fangschaltung veranlassten.

„Sara geht es euch gut? Wo seid ihr?", klang Nick panisch und auch etwas erleichtert, da sie lebte.

„Nick, Gil ist….."

Nick hörte nur noch ein Schrei und dann war die Leitung tot.

„Sara, was ist los? SARAAAAAA!!!!!", schrie Nick ins Telefon.

Warrick und Greg sahen sich an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten. Nick hatte ein vor Wurt und Angst verzerrtes Gesicht, er rannte direkt in den Verhörraum. Dort nahm er Bobby Carter am Kragen und schüttelte ihn.

„Du kleiner mieser Verbrecher, wo sind Gil und Sara, sag es mir, sofort!"

Brass ging dazwischen.

„Nick, es ist gut jetzt. Wir machen das schon!", sagte er.

Nick hatte Bobby Carter immer noch am Kragen, er war voller Wut auf ihn.

„NICK, jetzt ist Schluss, NICK ich muss mir dir reden, draußen, sofort!", sagte Cath etwas lauter.

„Was soll das? Du weißt dass das nichts bringt.", sagte Cath sauer.

„Cath, Sara hat angerufen, es war nicht lange, sie sagte, sie brauchen Hilfe. Dann schrie sie und die Leitung war tot.", Nick hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Cath.

„Hattet ihr eine Fangschaltung, habt ihr das Handy geortet?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja und Nein. Wir konnten nichts rausbekommen. Warrick und Greg haben es versucht!", sagte Nick.

„Ich muss wieder rein, ich will aus diesem Carter rausbringen wo die beiden sind. Uns läuft die Zeit davon, habe ich so das Gefühl!", Cath ging wieder in den Verhörraum.


	22. Kein Hinweis

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Am Ende war es so, dass sie Bobby Carter laufen lassen mussten, sie hatten nicht genügend Beweise um ihn festzunehmen. 

Das Team war am Ende. Sie wussten nicht mehr, wie sie den beiden helfen konnten.

Brass ließ Bobby Carter beschatten. Aber leider ging er nur wieder zurück in das Haus seines Cousins und verließ die ganze Nacht nicht das Haus.

Horatio und Calleigh hatten nichts mehr am Tatort entdeckt, was den anderen weiterhelfen konnte. Sie fühlten sich machtlos.

Sara hatte versucht Nick anzurufen. Doch sie wurde von Bobby Carter erwischt, als sie im Vorraum ihre Handys entdeckte und anrief. Er schlug sie zu Boden und brachte sie zurück in den Raum.

Gil Grissom lag auf dem Boden, regungslos. Er wurde von Carter angeschossen. Sara wusste nicht ob er durchkam. Sein Puls war schwach und er blutete stark. Carter hatte ihn in den Bauchraum geschossen.

"Honey, Gil, mach die Augen auf, ich bin es Sara. Ich habe Nick angerufen, es kommt bald Hilfe. Halte durch Darling!", sie versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen, sie wusste nicht, ob er sie hören konnte, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben.

Sie wollte kämpfen für ihr gemeinsames Leben! Griss würde es auch tun, dachte sie.

Sie versuchte nicht einzuschlafen. Sara war erschöpft, sie hatte einige Platzwunden am ganzen Körper von den Schlägen, die Bobby Carter ihr zugefügt hatte. Sie zwang sich dazu nicht einzuschlafen und redete weiter auf Grissom ein.

"Hey Honey, es wird alles wieder gut! Du musst nur durchhalten. Das Team ist sicher schon unterwegs um uns hier rauszuholen."

Sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, das Nick und die anderen ihr kurzes Gespräch zurückverfolgen konnten. Aber wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, dass sie noch lebten.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes Zusammentreffen, als ich hier in Vegas ankam?", Sara sprach weiter zu Grissom.

"Du hattest mich hierher geholt wegen Warrick. Ich hatte dich nie vergessen, seit ich dich in San Fransisco das erste Mal traf. Ich hatte mich sofort in dich verliebt. Es war schon komisch, ausgerechnet ich verliebe mich in meinen Mentor. Damals hatte ich nie Hoffnung, dass etwas aus uns werden könnte. Doch als du mich nach Vegas geholt hattest, sah ich eine Chance.", sagte sie ein wenig lächelnd, als sie sich erinnerte.

"Auch wenn es schwierig war, die letzten Jahre, so hat meine Hartnäckigkeit gezeigt, dass man nicht aufgeben sollte. Gil, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich brauche dich in meinem Leben! Ein Leben ohne dich möchte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Und ich möchte Kinder mit dir haben.", Sara war gebeutelt von Tränen.

"Darling, nicht weinen, ich bin hier.", wisperte Grissom leise.

"Oh Honey, ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte halte durch.", Sara konnte vor Weinen kaum sprechen.

"Du weißt ich bin immer für dich da, egal wo ich auch immer sein werde, Du bist die Frau die ich liebe und das wird auf immer so sein!", das war das letzte, dass Sara von ihm hörte, bevor er wieder die Augen zumachte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Sie weinte hemmungslos, sie hatte noch niemals in ihrem Leben so eine Angst einen Menschen zu verlieren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inzwischen war es früher Morgen und das Team im Labor arbeitete daran und überlegte fieberhaft wo die beiden sein könnten.

"Leute, sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich dieser Mark Carter, wir haben nur Bobby Carter gefunden, vielleicht hat dieser Mark auch etwas damit zu tun.", schoss Greg heraus.

"Die Hand, haben wir inzwischen rausgefunden, wem die gehört?", Greg schaute die anderen an.

"Ja, ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt.", sagte Calleigh.

"Die Hand ist von einem Opfer aus Miami. Einem Mann namens Lucas Duncan, er wurde überfallen und die Hand abgetrennt. Er lebt noch, ist in Miami im Krankenhaus, schwer verletzt! Ryan und Eric wollen ihn vernehmen, wenn er dazu im Stande ist."

"Was ist denn mit Melissa Offer, meint ihr sie kann uns etwas sagen?" Cath schaute Horatio fragend an.

"Sie ist inzwischen aus dem Krankenhaus wieder draußen. Ich weiß nicht ob sie etwas weiß, aber ich werde Ryan und Eric zu ihr schicken.", sagte Horatio und klappte sein Handy auf.

"Eric, hier Horatio, habt ihr schon mit Lucas Duncan sprechen können? Ok, bitte fahr noch mal zu Melissa Offer und sprecht mit ihr!", Horatio erzählte Eric Delko alles was sie bis jetzt wussten.

"Ok Horatio, wir fahren gleich mal hin, ich melde mich dann, wenn ich etwas Neues weiß, und sage Calleigh und dem Team von LV, dass wir alles tun um Grissom und Sara da rauszuholen.", sagte Delko am Telefon.

"Mach ich Eric, danke dir, bye.", Horatio beendete das Gespräch.

"Wir sollten noch mal das Gespräch von Sara anhören, vielleicht fällt uns ja was auf." sagte Warrick.

Sie hörten sich alle das Band etliche Male an und ihnen fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Dann als sie schon fast aufgegeben hatten, und es sich zum 100. Mal angehört hatten, sagte Calleigh plötzlich "Stopp".

"Was ist los Calleigh, hast du irgendetwas gehört?" Nick sah sie fragend an.

"Ja ich brauche noch mal die Stelle, als sie geschrien hat, bitte filtert mir Sara ganz raus ich brauche nur das Hintergrundgeräusch." sagte sie.

Sie hörten einen Funkspruch im Hintergrund.

"Sie hatten wohl da irgendwo ein Funkgerät, und anhand des Namens, der genannt wurde für den Funkenden, können wir herausfinden wo der Standort des Gerätes ist."

Doch leider, fanden sie nicht heraus, wo der Standort des Gerätes war. Der Benutzer hatte es nicht eintragen lassen.

Es war inzwischen Abend und Horatio, Nick, Calleigh, Greg, Warrick und Cath waren schon mehr als 24 Stunden auf den Beinen. Greg und Cath waren im Pausenraum inzwischen eingeschlafen.

Horatio's Handy klingelte. Sie schreckten auf.

"Horatio hier Ryan, wir haben mit Melissa Offer gesprochen. Sie hat uns von einem Lagerbüro in Las Vegas erzählt. Dort hatte David Carter, sein ehemaliges Büro." Ryan gab Horatio die Adresse durch.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, teilte er den anderen mit, was er erfahren hatte.

"Na dann nichts wie los, ich rufe Brass an, der soll mit dem Swat-Team dorthin kommen", sagte Nick und klappte sein Telefon auch schon auf um Brass anzurufen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara erwachte wieder als sie ein Geräusch hörte, sie hatte noch immer den bewusstlosen Grissom im Arm. Sie dachte an das was Bobby Carter gesagt hatte, dass sie leiden sollte. Ja sie litt, das war nicht zu übersehen, aber sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, an das was sie zu Grissom gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht aufgab.

„Honey, ich verspreche dir, ich bringe uns hier raus."

Als das nächste Mal Mark Carter hereinkam, versteckte sie sich hinter der Tür. Sie wollte fliehen um Hilfe zu holen. Als er die Tür aufmachte und einen Schritt in den Raum trat, knallte Sara ihm die Tür gegen den Kopf, und rannte aus dem Raum.

"Bobby, die Schlampe ist abgehauen!", rief Mark Carter nach einem kurzen Schock. Er rannte ihr hinterher.

"Lass mich los.", schrie sie, als Bobby Carter sie festhielt.

"Nein du bleibst hier und schaust zu, wie dein geliebter Grissom stirbt. So wie ich, sollst du auch leiden, das ist die Rache, dass David sich erhängt hat.", zischte er sie voller Wut an.

Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Lippe platze auf und das Blut quoll heraus.

"David hat das Gefängnis verdient, er hat eine Frau umgebracht und eine weitere schwer verletzt. Wenn du dich rächen willst, dann bring mich um, aber lass Grissom gehen, er hat damit nichts zu tun!", sagte sie voller Zorn.

"Diese Emma hat den Tod verdient, sie hat David nur ausgenutzt. Dass Melissa durchgekommen ist, war leider Zufall, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, sie hätte ebenfalls sterben müssen. Du wirst nicht sterben, du wirst leiden, du wirst erfahren wie es ist, wenn man hilflos mit anschauen muss, wenn ein Mensch, der einem was bedeutet vor die Hunde geht.", er sah sie voller Abscheu an.

Sara versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es half nichts, sie konnte sich nicht aus dem Griff von Bobby befreien. Er stieß sie wieder in das dunkle Zimmer rein. Sara landete unsanft auf dem Boden und wurde vor Schmerz ein paar Sekunden ohnmächtig. Bobby Carter hatte ihr mit seiner Waffe einen Stoss in die Rippen versetzt. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten richtig zu atmen.

Sie nahm Grissom in die Arme. Er war wieder ansprechbar aber er atmete schwer.

"Was ist passiert? Sara, bitte riskiere nichts, bring dich nicht in Gefahr!", sagte er schwach.

"Ich wollte Hilfe holen, mein Gott Gil, ich will nicht dass du stirbst. Und umbringen werden die mich nicht. Und die kleine Kratzer, verkrafte ich auch noch.", sagte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Sara, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht in Gefahr bringst!", Grissom sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Nicht absichtlich.", versprach sie ihm.

Grissom atmete immer schwerer. Sara packte die Panik, sie mussten hier raus. Grissom musste ins Krankenhaus, er hatte eine Kugel in der Brust.

Sara brach zusammen, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft wie sie hier raus kam. Sie konnte nur auf Nick und das Team hoffen, dass sie schnellsten rausfanden, wo sie waren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Das Team war inzwischen mit dem Swat und Capt. Brass an der Adresse angekommen. Die Officers, die Bobby Carter beschattet hatten, waren ihm ebenfalls hierher gefolgt.

„Hoffentlich finden wir sie hier.", sagte Nick leise zu Calleigh.

„Nick du weißt wir tun unser Bestes. Bitte höre mich einen Moment an.", sie sah Nick ernst an.

„Egal was wir da drinnen auch vorfinden werden, wir müssen mit allem rechnen. Wir müssen versuchen professionell vorzugehen. Wie schwierig es auch wird Nick, bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht in Gefahr bringst und den Regeln nach vorgehst. Ich möchte dich nicht wegen einer Leichtsinnigkeit verlieren."

„Calleigh ich werde mich bemühen, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, sie ist meine Freundin und Grissom mein Freund. Versuche zu verstehen, dass ich die beiden retten will, was auch kommen mag. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin vorsichtig und nicht übereilt.", sagte er und gab Calleigh einen leichten Kuss.

„Wir haben hier an dieser Adresse 3 Lagerhallen, die in Frage kommen, also verhaltet euch hier draußen ruhig, bis wir drinnen gesäubert haben.", gab Brass zu bedenken.

Capt. Brass gab das Zeichen zum Stürmen. Das Swat schlich zur Lagerhalle und erstürmte sie. Aber die Lagerhalle war leer. Ebenso die 2. und 3. Lagerhalle.

Cath stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das war ihr letzter Anhaltspunkt nach den beiden zu suchen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Auch die anderen konnten ihre Frustration nicht verstecken.

Calleigh hielt sich an Nick fest. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wir geben nicht auf! Und wenn wir jede einzelne Lagerhalle durchsuchen!", riss eine „neue" Stimme die 6 vom CSI aus der Frustration.

Es waren Eric Delko und Ryan Wolfe.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", Horatio sah die beiden von seinem Team verstört an.

„Naja wir dachten, da ihr alle schon 24 stunden auf den Beinen seid und Sara und Grissom schließlich auch Freunde von uns sind, wir helfen euch. Vielleicht braucht ihr 2 gute CSI, die etwas wacher sind als ihr!", sagte Ryan mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Euch schickt der Himmel.", sagte Greg und gab beiden zur Begrüßung die Hand und stellte sich vor, da sie sich noch nicht getroffen hatten.

„Habt ihr gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf mein Team!", Horatio flüsterte es den beiden leise zu.

„Ok dann wollen wir mal weitermachen.", sagte Brass, der das Schauspiel begutachtete.

Aber sie hatten kein Glück. Die nächsten Lagerhallen waren ebenfalls leer. Kein Mensch weit und breit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Kugel die Grissom in die Brust getroffen hatte, machte ihm Ärger. Er atmete immer flacher. Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Grissom hörte Stimmen. Er suchte Sara's Hand. Aber die war kalt. Grissom war das Grauen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und schleppte sich zu der regungslosen Sara.

„Sara, hey Darling, wach auf, ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört!", Panik war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Er fühlte ihren Puls. Nichts. Er versuchte an ihrem Mund Atem auszumachen, aber Sara atmete nicht. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so da lag. Grissom machte abwechselnd Mund zu Mund-Beatmung und Herzmassage. Aber Sara blieb ohne Regung. Er versuchte es weiter. Grissom wusste, sie war tot. Er wollte sie nicht aufgeben, nicht seine Sara, seine große Liebe. Er schrie verzweifelt ihren Namen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden brach Grissom erschöpft und voller Trauer über ihr zusammen. Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein, er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Sara nicht vorstellen.

**….. TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So, das war es für das erste, ein paar Reviews wären echt nicht schlecht! Oder gefällt Euch die Story nicht? Auch wenn nicht, bin über Kritik auch dankbar! Also bitte Reviews!!!!!!!

* * *

**  
**


	23. Das ist Liebe

**_Es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber ich bin zurück mit ein paar Kapiteln! Wäre schön wenn Reviews folgen würden! THX an Steinchen fürs Betalesen!_**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Draußen hörte das CSI-Team von LV und Miami einen verzweifelten Aufschrei. Das Swat stürmte sofort die Lagerhalle aus der der Schrei kam. 

Bobby und Mark Carter, waren wie versteinert als das Swat-Team hereinkam. Bobby hatte sich als erstes schnell wieder gefangen und zog seine Waffe und zielte auf Grissom.

„Waffe fallen lassen, oder ich schieße", sagte Brass mit der Waffe auf Bobby Carter gerichtet.

Bobby ließ die Waffe nicht fallen, er hatte den Finger am Abzug.

Brass warnte ihn nochmals.

Dann ertönte ein Schuß.

Bobby Carter brach tot zusammen. Brass hatte ihn erschossen.

Hinter dem Swat, drängten sich Nick und Greg vorbei. Sie stürmten in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem sie einen bewusstlosen aber lebenden Grissom vorfanden. Grissom lag dicht neben Sara, die nicht mehr Atmete.

„Grissom, Sara, wir sind es, Nick, Greg und die anderen. Wir holen euch hier raus.", Nick sprach den bewusstlosen Grissom an.

„Sara, sie ……. sie atmet nicht mehr", brachte er noch heraus, bevor er vollständig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Greg und Nick riefen sofort nach den Sanitätern, die schon in der Lagerhalle waren.

Die einen Sanitäter verarzteten Grissom notdürftig und nahmen ihn sofort mit, und sagten nur, dass er sofort notoperiert werden müsse.

Während diesen Minuten waren die anderen vom CSI und Capt. Brass in den Raum gekommen. Sie sahen wie die Sanitäter um Sara's Leben kämpften. Sie waren blass vor Schreck. Sie hatten nicht mit gerechnet, dass einer der beiden nicht mehr am Leben war. Cath brach fast zusammen ebenso wie Nick. Sie konnten nichts sagen.

Als einziger war Greg, der Mut fasste und zu Sara ging und ihre Hand nahm.

„Sara, Darling, du musst wieder aufwachen. Wir brauchen dich hier. Ohne dich ist es doch langweilig. Ich hab dich so lieb Süße." Greg war den Tränen nahe, er konnte es nicht begreifen.

Das zweite Team der Sanitäter hatte unterdessen schon bei Sara mit der Wiederbelebung angefangen. Es kamen ihnen vor, als wären es endlose Minuten, bis Sara wieder anfing zu Atmen.

Sie brachten sie ebenfalls sofort ins Krankenhaus.

Nick hatte seine Sprache als erster wiedergefunden.

„Was müssen die beiden denn noch durchmachen, bevor sie ihr Leben genießen können.", Nick schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nick, Greg, Cath und Warrick fuhren gleich ins Krankenhaus. Horatio und sein Team hatten angeboten, dass sie den Tatort untersuchten.

Als die 4 im Krankenhaus waren, erfuhren sie, dass sie Ärzte noch um Grissom's Leben kämpften. Es war nicht klar ob er durchkommen würde oder nicht. Er wurde noch operiert.

Sara war am Leben, sie war zwar noch nicht wach, aber die Ärzte hatten gute Hoffnung, dass sie bald wieder ohne bleibende Schäden aufwachen würde.

„Ich fasse es nicht, jetzt ist Sara wieder am Leben und nun kämpft Gil um sein Leben.", Cath war entsetzt und schockiert.

Das ganze Team von Gil Grissom saß im Besucherraum der Intensivstation und wartete auf Nachricht, wie die Operation von Grissom verlaufen war.

„Ich hole einen Kaffee, hat noch jemand Durst auf Kaffee?", Nick schaute fragend in die Runde.

Cath, Warrick und Greg nickten.

„Ich gehe mit dir und helfe tragen.", sagte Warrick.

Als sie vor dem Kaffeeautomaten standen, sah Warrick Nick fragend an.

„Nick ich will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber was machen wir, wenn einer der beiden nicht überlebt? Wie bringen wir es Sara oder Grissom bei, dass der andere nicht mehr am Leben ist?"

„Warrick bitte, davon will ich erstmal nichts hören. Sara ist am Leben und Grissom wird auch überleben.", Nick sah Warrick entsetzt an.

Stunden später, es war inzwischen 5 Uhr waren alle am Schlafen, außer Nick. Der sich das Gespräch mit Warrick noch mal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Warrick hatte Recht, was war wenn einer der beiden nicht überleben würde. Keiner von beiden würde wieder glücklich werden, das wusste Nick. Er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort.

„Sind sie die Freunde und Familie von Dr. Gilbert Grissom?", fragte der Arzt, der soeben in den Besucherraum gekommen war.

„Ja wir sind seine Freunde und Kollegen, wir sind vom CSI, Gil Grissom ist unser Supervisor!", sagte Warrick, der sofort hellwach war.

Auch die anderen waren mit einem Schlag wach und hörten was der Arzt zu sagen hatte.

„Ich bin Dr. Anston, Mr. Grissom hat die Operation gut überstanden. Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Die nächsten 24 Stunden entscheiden, ob er durchkommen wird. Er ist jetzt auf der Intensivstation.", der Arzt sah das CSI Team an.

„Was ist mit Miss Sidle?", fragte Cath „Wissen sie auch wie es ihr geht?"

Dr. Anston nickte.

„Miss Sidle geht es gut, sie ist außer Lebensgefahr, auch sie liegt auf der Intensivstation!" sagte er zu Cath.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf! Sara lebte und Grissom auch, das waren doch mal gute Nachrichten.

„Dürfen wir zu Ihnen?", Greg und Warrick hatten es gleichzeitig ausgesprochen und sahen Dr. Anston erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, aber nicht lange. Sie sind beide noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.", er nickte zustimmend.

Cath und Warrick gingen zu Grissom und Nick und Greg zu Sara.

Warrick und Cath standen bei Grissom am Bett. Er sah blass und schlecht auf. Cath musste die Tränen zurückhalten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hey Gil, wir sind es Warrick und Cath.", sprach Cath ihn an und nahm seine Hand.

„Sara lebt, sie wird durchkommen. Hörst du, sie wird durchkommen. Griss kämpfe, sie braucht dich!".

Cath konnte nicht mehr, die letzten Tage waren zuviel. Kein Schlaf, emotional am Boden, da überforderte sie. Warrick nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten.

„Cath, es wird schon wieder. Grissom ist stark, er kommt durch!"

„Ja ich hoffe es, Sara braucht ihn und er braucht sie.", Cath weinte.

„Grissom du schaffst das, wir sind alle hier! Nick und Greg schauen gerade nach Sara!", sagte Warrick.

„Soll ich dich einen Augenblick alleine lassen?", fragte Warrick sie.

„Würdest du das machen?"

„Sicher, ich bin draußen wenn du mich brauchst.", sagte Warrick.

„Hey Gil. Ich bin es Cath.", Cath nahm wieder seine Hand.

„Ihr habt das echt super gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf euch. Es wird schon wieder alles gut werden. Gil, ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft, wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich immer noch mit Eddie verheiratet und nicht mit Warrick, Danke.", flüsterte sie Grissom zu.

„Ich werde jetzt mal zu Sara gehen und schauen wie es ihr geht, ich komme später wieder!", Cath sprach mit ihm, als könnte er es hören.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Greg und Nick waren bei Sara im Zimmer. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus und ihr Körper übersäht mit äußeren, kleineren Verletzungen.

Greg hatte einen trockenen Mund, er hatte Sara noch nie so verletzlich gesehen. Nick musste sich von dem Schock auch erst mal wieder fangen. Er hatte diesen Anblick noch in Erinnerung, als sie niedergestochen wurde.

Beide Jungs gingen an Saras Bett und nahmen jeder eine Hand von ihr!

„Sara, Honey, Kleine, kannst du mich hören?", Greg sah Sara erwartungsvoll an.

„Hey Sar, wir sind für dich da.", sagte Nick von der anderen Seite des Bettes.

Beide sahen sie zu Sara, die noch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Aber ihr Atem ging regelmäßig. Sie wussten dass Sara durchkommen würde.

Beide sahen sich stillschweigend an. Sie schickten still tausend Gebete gen Himmel, dass Sara bald wieder aufwachen würde und keine bleibenden Schäden hatte.

Die Tür ging auf und Cath und Warrick kamen rein.

„Wart ihr bei Grissom?", fragte Nick.

Die Beiden nickten.

„Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.", sagte Cath, mit roten, verweinten Augen.

„Sara auch noch nicht.", sagte Greg traurig.

„Guys, egal was auch noch geschieht, wir müssen für die Beiden da sein, wenn sie aufwachen. Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten uns abwechseln. Das jeder auch etwas Schlaf bekommt.", sagte Cath und sah die anderen an.

„Ja das ist im Moment alles, was wir für sie tun können.", antwortete Warrick.

„Ich bleibe bei Grissom und du legst dich erstmal schlafen.", sagte er zu Cath.

„Ja und ich bleibe bei Sara.", sagte Greg.

„Nick du gehst auch nach Hause schlafen."

„Komm Cath, wir gehen erst mal schlafen, die Beiden haben Recht!", Nick schaute Cath an.

Sie nickte, zwar widerwillig, aber ging mit Nick mit.

„Danke Nick für das nach Hause fahren.", sagte sie, als Nick vor Cath's Haus hielt.

„Gerne Cath, ich hole dich um 12 Uhr wieder ab, wenn wir keinen Anruf bekommen.", antwortete er.

Sie hatten jetzt inzwischen 7 Uhr und waren total erschöpft.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als beide später wieder ins Krankenhaus kamen, waren beide noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein.

Sie lösten Warrick und Greg ab, die jetzt ebenfalls gingen um zu schlafen.

Diesmal ging Nick zu Grissom und Cath zu Sara.

„Hi Sara, ich bin es Cath.", sagte sie.

Cath war immer noch müde, die 5 Stunden Schlaf hatten ihr nicht ausgereicht.

Sie schlief bei Sara am Bett ein.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Cath?"

Cath schaute auf, sie sah Sara, die wach war.

„Oh hey Sara, du bist wacht, wie schön.", Cath drückte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich freue mich, wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht so, fühle mich noch etwas matt.", sagte sie.

„Weißt du was passiert ist.", fragte Cath sie.

Sara nickte traurig.

„Ja ich weiß Cath, ich weiß noch alles. Aber wie und wann habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

Cath erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte auch dass Sara wiederbelebt wurde.

„Was ist mit Gil? Wird er durchkommen? War er bei Bewusstsein, wie ihr uns gefunden habt?", Sara hatte Panik in den Augen.

„Ja Gil war kurz ansprechbar gewesen, er ist über dir zusammengebrochen, als er gemerkt hat, dass du nicht mehr atmest. Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht, sie haben ihn operiert. Die nächsten Stunden entscheiden darüber, ob er durchkommt.", Catherine sah Sara traurig an.

Sara wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Sie hätte am liebsten geweint, aber sie hatte die letzten Tage schon zuviel geweint, sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie war innerlich einfach kalt, sie hatte in den letzten Monaten einfach zuviel erlebt. Sie wollte am liebsten davonlaufen. Wollte nichts mehr spüren.

„Cath, bitte lass mich alleine.", sage sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Cath wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, sie wollte Sara trösten, aber sie wusste auch, dass Sara ihre Zeit brauchen würde um das Ganze zu verarbeiten.

„Wenn etwas ist, melde dich bitte bei mir.", sagte Cath noch mal bevor sie ging.

Sara nickte. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein. Sie machte sich schwere Vorwürfe wegen Grissom. Hätte sie mit ihm nichts angefangen wäre er nicht verletzt und würde jetzt nicht um sein Leben kämpfen. Sie war völlig ausgebrannt. Sie war so glücklich, bis vor ein paar Tagen, doch jetzt kamen ihr die Zweifel, ob das alles richtig war, was sie tat. Was war, wenn wieder ein Verrückter sie entführte und sie oder Griss umbringen würde. Sie wollte es ihm nicht antun, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hey Cath, schon wieder da, was ist mir Sara?", fragte Nick sie als sie ins Zimmer kam.

„Sie ist wach und möchte alleine sein. Nick ich mache mir ernste Sorgen um sie. Sie war so kalt und emotionslos."

„Soll ich mal zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden?", Nick wollte aufstehen.

„Nein Nick lass sie, sie braucht ihre Zeit.", kam ein leises Flüstern von Grissom.

„Gil, du bist wach?", Cath freute sich.

„Ja ich höre euch beiden schon die ganze Zeit zu.", sagte er leise.

Grissom war noch etwas schwach und müde.

„Wie geht es dir?", Nick sah in fragend an.

„Es geht so, etwas müde und etwas Schmerzen, aber das wird schon wieder.", sagte er.

„Bitte lasst Sara erst mal ihre Zeit. Sie hat genug durchgemacht in der letzten Zeit, sie muss jetzt erst mal alles wieder auf die Reihe bringen.", sagte er und machte kurz die Augen zu.

„Wenn sie soweit ist, wird sie es euch und auch mich wissen lassen", fuhr er nach ein paar Sekunden fort.

„Gil, wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben, ich dachte du liebst sie?", Cath schaute ihn fassungslos an.

„Cath, Gil hat Recht. Lass sie einfach.", sagte Nick, der Grissom gut verstehen konnte.

Cath schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer um Warrick und Greg Bescheid zu sagen.

„Danke Nick.", sagte Grissom.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich kenne sie genauso gut wie du und weiß, dass Sara nach dem Ganzen nicht gerade erfreut ist. Sie hat gekämpft für Euch beide Gil. Sie ist am Ende!", sagte Nick.

Grissom nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe als ich weggetreten war wenigstens noch ein wenig mitbekommen. Ich weiß sie wird auf uns zu kommen, wenn es Zeit ist. Sie braucht jetzt unser Vertrauen und Verständnis. Ich weiß auch dass sie mich liebt und sie weiß wie sehr ich sie liebe und brauche.

Wir müssen uns ihrer Entscheidung stellen, so weh es uns tut.", Grissom war müde und erschöpft und hatte feuchte Augen, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Nick versuchte zu verstehen was Grissom gesagt hatte. Er wusste das Erlebnis hatte die Beziehung und das Leben der Beiden verändert. Es war ja auch kein Wunder bei dem Erlebten in den letzten Monaten.

Nick sah, dass Grissom wieder eingeschlafen war. Er wollte jetzt mal nach Sara sehen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sara, kann ich reinkommen?", Nick schaute zur Tür rein und fand eine völlig veränderte und kalt dreinblickende Sara vor.

„Hallo Nicky, klar komm rein.", sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Wie geht es dir Honey?", Nick sah sie besorgt an.

„Geht so.", mehr sagte sie nicht.

„Ist Cath sehr sauer auf mich?", Sara sah Nick fragend an.

„Nein, Grissom hat ihr klargemacht dass sie deine Entscheidung respektieren soll.", sagte Nick leicht lächelnd.

„Ist Gil wach? Wie geht es ihm? Hat er sehr starke Schmerzen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja er ist wach Honey, und das gleiche hat er mich auch nach dir gefragt. Es geht ihm ganz gut. Die Schmerzen, denke ich mal, sind zum aushalten. Du kennst Gil besser als ich, wie er ist mit seinen Gefühlen.", sagte er.

Sara nickte jetzt wieder verschlossen.

„Magst du darüber reden Honey?", fragte Nick Sara vorsichtig.

„Nein Nick im Moment nicht, ich weiß gerade selber nicht was mit mir los ist.", sagte sie verstört.

„Ist in Ordnung Honey, wenn etwas ist, du weißt wo ich zu finden bin. Soll ich dich wieder alleine lassen?", fragte er.

„Ja und bitte sage den anderen, dass ich vor morgen erst mal keinen Besuch haben möchte.", sie schaute Nick erwartungsvoll an.

„Klar mache ich, ich versuche ihnen zu erklären was los ist. Schlafe gut Sara, ich komme Morgen wieder. Und wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da!", sagte er.

Als Nick gegangen war, dachte Sara über Grissom nach. Grissom verstand sie, er wusste was in ihr vorging. Das ist Liebe, dachte sie und schlief lächelnd ein.

**... TBC **


	24. Insektensammlung

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

„Warum darf ich nicht zu ihr? Was ist los mit ihr? Verheimlichst du mir was Nick?", Greg war völlig aufgebracht.

„Nein Greg ich verheimliche dir nichts. Versuche sie zu verstehen, dass sie erst mal Zeit braucht um mit allem klar zu kommen.", sagte Nick beschwichtigend.

„Greg, gib ihr Zeit bis morgen, versuche dich in sie reinzuversetzen, was würdest du an ihrer Stelle machen, wenn du so etwas erlebt hättest?", Warrick sprach zwar zu Greg, sah aber Cath an, die es auch nicht verstehen konnte.

Beide, Cath und Greg nickten.

„Na dann sollten wir für heute nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen, denke unseren Beiden geht es gut. Wir überlassen sie sich selbst erst mal, glaube das brauchen beide jetzt.", sagte Nick.

Nick fuhr nicht nach Hause sondern ins Hotel Mercure, wo Calleigh auf ihn wartete. Er hatte ihr vorhin am Telefon nur das Nötigste erzählt. Er brauchte sie jetzt und freute sich auf sie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Grissom schon früh auf. Er vermisste Sara, er wäre gerne bei ihr um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie gut verstehen konnte, wie sie sich fühlt. Und um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht alleine ist.

„Guten Morgen Dr. Grissom.", riss ihn Dr. Anston aus den Gedanken.

„Wie geht es ihnen heute?"

„Guten Morgen Dr. Anston, es geht schon besser.", antwortete ihm Grissom.

„Das freut mich zu hören, in 2-3 Tagen werden ihnen die Fäden gezogen, dann geht die Heilung auch voran!", sagte er.

„Kann ich noch was für sie tun?"

„Ja da wäre tatsächlich was, wäre es möglich Ms. Sidle auf ihrem Zimmer zu erreichen?", Grissom sah ihn fragend an.

„Sicher, ich werde ihnen gleich die Nummer geben lassen von ihrem Telefon im Zimmer.", sagte Dr. Anston.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam eine Schwester mit der Telefon-Nr. von Sara's Zimmertelefon herein.

Grissom überlegte ob er anrufen sollte, oder ob er ihr Zeit lassen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür, sie anzurufen. Er vermisste sie und wollte wenigsten ihre Stimme hören.

Er wählte ihr Nr.

„Ja hier Sidle.", sagte es am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey Darling, wie geht es dir?", Grissom hielt den Hörer zitternd in der Hand.

„Honey, wie schön dich zu hören, mir geht es ganz gut. Aber wie geht es dir?", sie klang besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich, ich komme schon wieder in Ordnung.", sagte er leicht lächelnd, als er hörte wie Sara sich über seinen Anruf freute.

„Gil, ich…", sie kam nicht weiter, denn er unterbrach sie.

„Sara du musst nichts sagen, es ist alles ok, ich verstehe dich."

„Ich wusste es, dass du mich verstehst, wenn mich jemand versteht, dann du!", sagte sie erfreut.

„Ich vermisse dich Gil."

„Ich vermisse dich auch Sara."

Als sie aufgelegt hatten, weinte Sara. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, aber das wollte sie auch nicht. Sie wusste egal was auch geschehen würde, Gil war bei ihr. Die Gedanken, die sie gestern hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Sie dachte dass es erstaunlich war, wie gut ihr Grissom tat.

An diesem Tag kam Greg endlich zu seinem Besuch. Er freute sich, Sara lächeln zu sehen.

„Sar-Honey, ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht", er sah ernst aus.

„Greggo ich bin wieder ok, ich habe Schlimmes durchlebt die letzten Monate. Gestern sah es für mich so aus, als ob mich das ganze einfach erdrückte.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Was ist der Punkt, der dich jetzt anders denken lässt.", Greg sah sie fragend an.

„Grissom, ich habe mit ihm vorhin gesprochen, er hat mich hier angerufen. Weißt du Greg, du wirst sicher gemerkt haben, dass wir, du und ich, uns manchmal einfach ohne Worte verstehen."

„Ja Sar, das weiß ich, so sollte es bei Freunden auch sein.", sagte er.

„Genau, und das was ich mit dir und Nick habe, habe ich in ähnlicher Weiße mit Gil. Er vertraut mir blind und weiß wann er mich gehen lassen soll und wann nicht."

„Ja Sara, er wusste es schon immer, aber manchmal sind wir Männer einfach zu stolz und zu stur es zuzugeben.", sagte Greg lachend und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe du findest irgendwann einmal auch so jemanden!", sagte sie.

„Sara, das habe ich schon, ich habe dich als Freundin."

Sara musste über Greg lachen. Er war schon süß der „kleine" Greggo. Sie hatte ihn echt gerne.

„Greg ich meinte jetzt, dass du irgendwann mal eine Freundin findest, mit der du so sein kannst wie wir beide.", sagte sie immer noch lachend.

„Ich weiß Sar-Honey, was du meinst.", Greg musste jetzt auch lachen.

Cath kam die Tür rein und sah die beiden lachen. Sie freute sich, dass es Greggo mal wieder geschafft hatte. Ihm konnte Sara einfach nicht widerstehen bei seinen „Witzen".

Cath ging zu Sara ans Bett, als Greg gegangen war und drückte ihre Hand.

„Danke Cath, dass du versucht hast mich zu verstehen.", sagte Sara.

„Danke nicht mir, sondern Gil. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr Sara. Er hat mir zu denken gegeben.", sage sie.

„Ich weiß Cath, deswegen liebe ich ihn so. Er ist wie er ist und ich möchte ihn niemals anders haben.", Sara grinste.

„Oh man ihr beide seid schon ein Paar, erst findet ihr nicht zueinander, dann kann euch nichts, aber wirklich nichts mehr trennen!", Cath freute sich sehr für Sara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-

Ein paar Tage später bekam Grissom die Fäden gezogen. Er war schon wieder im Begriff langsam aufzustehen. Während Sara, die noch mal operiert werden musste, wegen einer Nierenquetschung, noch im Bett bleiben musste.

Sie telefonierten jeden Tag miteinander. Sie vermissten einander und wollten sich sehen. Es lag nun an Grissom diesmal den ersten Schritt zu tun und zu Sara zu gehen. Er wollte nichts lieber als das. Er versuchte jeden Tag aufs Neue ein paar Schritte mehr zu laufen. Grissom hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu Sara zu laufen und nicht im Rollstuhl hingefahren zu werden.

Nick, Cath, Greg und Warrick, kamen jeden Tag abwechselnd zu den beiden.

„Man Grissom, du bist aber auch echt stur, warum lässt du dich nicht von mir im Rollstuhl zu Sara fahren?", sagte Nick ein paar Tage später.

„Nein Nick auf meinen beiden Füßen gehe ich zu ihr, auch wenn du es nicht verstehst.", sagte er entschlossen.

Als er ein paar Tage später zu Sara ins Zimmer kam, schlief sie gerade. Sara wusste nicht, dass Grissom kommen wollte. Sie wusste überhaupt noch nicht, dass er schon wieder angefangen hatte aufzustehen. Die anderen mussten auch versprechen ihr nichts zu verraten.

Grissom betrachtete Sara wie sie schlief. Er war glücklich, dass sie lebte und dass er bei ihr war. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Gil? Was machst du denn hier? Geht es dir denn schon wieder so gut?", Sara freute sich so sehr, dass er bei ihr war.

„Hey Darling, gut geschlafen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich habe dir zuerst die Fragen gestellt.", lachte sie.

„Ja mir geht es schon wieder besser, Greg, Nick, Cath und Warrick haben mir geholfen auf die Beine zu kommen."

„Sie haben mir nichts gesagt. Ich nehme an, du hast sie zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Aber sage mir bitte, wie hast du es bei Greg geschafft?", sie grinste.

„Ach sagen wir mal so, ich habe Greg damit gedroht, dass er auf unserer Hochzeit nicht mit dir tanzen darf.", Grissom strahlte Sara an.

„Und warum ich hier bin….?"

Grissom beugte sich zu Sara und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihren Mund.

„… weil ich dich vermisst habe und dich sehr liebe.", beendete er den Satz.

„Ich liebe dich auch Honey"

Jetzt zog Sara, Gil vorsichtig zu sich ran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Habe dich auch so sehr vermisst.", sie schenkte Grissom wieder eines ihrer Lächeln, die er so liebte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-

Eine Woche später wurde Grissom entlassen. Sara musste noch im Krankenhaus bleiben, sie war noch nicht fit genug.

Grissom und die anderen kamen jeden Tag und besuchten sie. Grissom blieb bis spät Abends bei ihr. Sie wollte ihn kaum gehen lassen. Sie freute sich, wenn sie endlich wieder nach Hause durfte. Nur noch 4 Monate dann war die Hochzeit und es gab noch so viel zu tun.

Ein paar Tage später war es so weit, Sara durfte auch endlich nach Hause. Ihr zu Hause war zurzeit bei Grissom. Sie hatten sich geeinigt bei ihm im Haus zu leben.

Sie war überglücklich endlich wieder alleine mit Grissom im Haus zu sein. Keine Schwester die reingeplatzt kam, wenn sie sich küssten.

„Woran denkst du?", Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Dass ich Glück habe, dass ich dich habe!", sagte er und sah sie verliebt an.

„Gil, können wir über die Entführung reden?", sie sah in ernst an.

„Ja sicher Darling, ich wollte damit warten, bis du so weit bist.", sagte Grissom.

„Mir liegt auch viel auf dem Herzen, was ich dir sagen möchte."

„Dann fang du an Honey, ich höre dir zu.", sagte Sara und setzte sich zu Grissom auf die Couch.

„Ich fange am besten damit an, dass ich mehr als zuvor an uns und unsere Beziehung glaube und dich endlich heiraten möchte. Ich habe mit angehört was du gesagt hast in der Lagerhalle. Ich konnte nicht reagieren oder mit dir reden, aber ich habe gehört wie du für unsere beiden Leben gekämpft hast. Ich danke dir Sara. Das ist viel mehr als ich je erwartet habe.", er sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Es war für mich eine Situation, wie ich sie noch nie hatte. Ich habe und fühle mich so sehr mit dir verbunden, wie mit noch nie einem Menschen. Ich dachte wenn ich nichts tue, stirbst du. Oh Honey, ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor. Ich sehe fast täglich tote Menschen. Aber als du neben mir lagst und so schwer geatmet hast, hatte ich nur noch Panik. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich in Gefahr gebracht habe, aber ich wollte etwas tun. Im Krankenhaus, hatte ich als ich aufgewacht bin den Gedanken wieder wegzulaufen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich wollte nicht, dass du leidest wegen mir.", Sara sah nun auch Grissom an.

„Sara, Darling, ich dachte mir, dass du so ähnlich reagieren würdest. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch Cath und Nick gesagt, dass sie deine Entscheidungen respektieren müssen. Ich wusste du brauchtest deine Zeit um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Was hat dich dann doch umgestimmt?"

„Umgestimmt hat es mich, als Nick kam und mir gesagt, dass du es verstehst wie ich reagiere und dass du zu ihnen gesagt hast, sie sollen mir Zeit geben. Ich dachte in dem Moment nur, das ist die Liebe, wie ich sie für dich empfinde. Ich war mir mit allem auf einmal so sicher wieder.", Sara lächelte.

„Sara uns verbindet so viel und das wird uns nie jemand kaputtmachen. Du weißt wie schwer ich mir in diesen Sachen tue, aber ich habe von dir eines gelernt. Das es nichts bringt sich zu verschließen. Sonst säßen wir heute nicht gemeinsam hier."

„Ich weiß und auch wenn ich in der Lagerhalle zuerst nicht verstanden habe, was du mir damit sagen wolltest, dass unser Liebe immer da sein wird. Als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, wusste ich es dann." Sara sah Grissom innig an.

Grissom hatte Sara in seine Arme gezogen und küsste sie begehrend und zärtlich.

„Gil ich liebe dich so sehr!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara, mehr als ich dir jemals sagen kann!"

„Übrigens ich weiß dass du in San Fransisco schon in mich verliebt warst. Ich war genauso in dich verliebt, aber es durfte damals einfach nicht sein. Und Darling, ich möchte mir dir auch Kinder haben.", Grissom grinste sie an.

Sara sah in verblüfft an.

„Du hast es ja tatsächlich mitbekommen, ich dachte wirklich du konntest es nicht hören.", sie lief rot an.

Er nickte grinsend und küsste sie wieder.

Die Beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum als sie sich küssten. In ihrem Kuss wuchs das Verlangen nach mehr. Grissom trug Sara unter Küssen ins Schlafzimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später, waren beide wieder zurück im Lab. Als sie vor dem CSI parkten, sah Sara Grissom von der Seite an.

„Ist es für dich ok wieder reinzugehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig seltsam ist es schon. Aber ich freue mich auf die Arbeit."

„Ja mir geht es genauso. Wobei ich vielleicht eher als Angst als seltsam beschreiben würde."

„Lass uns reingehen Darling.", sagte Grissom und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

Gemeinsam, gingen sie ins Labor. Dort wurden sie schon von den anderen CSI's herzlich empfangen.

„Hey willkommen zurück ihr beiden.", sagte Warrick, als er sie sah.

Sara ging erst mal in den Aufenthaltsraum um einen Kaffee mit den anderen zu trinken. Grissom ging direkt in sein Büro, dort fühlte er sich noch am wohlsten im Moment.

„Sara, alles ok bei dir?", fragte sie Nick.

„Ja, ich denke schon Nick, ein wenig mulmig ist mir schon, aber das wird sicher auch vergehen.", sie nickte ihm zu.

Nach einer Weile ging es Sara schon wieder besser. Sie arbeitete mir Greg an einem Fall und untersuchte mit ihm die Beweise.

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte sie Greg.

„Hm ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber das hier könnte doch von dem Auto sein, welches unser Opfer angefahren hat.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Sara war froh sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren zu können, ohne dass ihr dabei das Erlebte im Weg stand.

Greg sah sie grinsend an.

„Was grinst du so?" fragte sie ihn.

„Du bist echt wieder die „alte" Sara. Gibt sich voll und ganz den Beweisen hin."

„Greg du neunmalschlauer, arbeite lieber, als mich zu analysieren.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie später nach Schichtende zu Grissom ins Büro kam, bot sich ihr das gleiche Bild, wie Greg wohl bei ihr gesehen hatte. Grissom war gebeugt über die Insektenbeweise von einem Fall.

„Hey Honey, was machen deine Freunde?"

Grissom sah auf und grinste Sara an.

„Ich glaube denen geht es gut.", erwiderte er lachend.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht habe blicken lassen, aber Greg und ich hatten einen schwierigen Fall."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Sara, ich war hier mindestens genauso beschäftigt.", sagte Grissom lächelnd.

„Warum grinst du jetzt so?", Grissom sah sie fragend an.

„Na ja ich erinnere mich gerade daran was Greg vorhin zu mir gesagt hat. Er meinte ich wäre wieder die „alte" Sara, weil ich mich so in die Beweise reingehängt habe.", sagte sie lachend.

„Und genauso kommst du mir gerade vor. Ich kenne es nicht anders, als dass du dich deinen Insekten widmest.", sprach sie weiter.

Grissom grinste breit, er legte die Beweise zur Seite und sah Sara an.

„Miss Sidle, was halten sie davon, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen und ich ihnen zu Hause meine Insektensammlung zeige."

Sara musste lachen.

„Mr. Grissom, das halte ich für eine gute Idee, ich wollte schon immer etwas über ihre eigenartige Insektensammlung wissen."

Grissom zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam nach Hause, auch wenn die Insekten Nebensache waren, hatten sie viel Spaß.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es waren schon ein paar Wochen vergangen, seit sie zurück im Labor waren. Cath steuerte Mittags direkt auf Sara zu, die bei Grissom im Büro saß.

„Hi Gil, ich muss dir Sara entführen.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Sara hatte zuvor mit Cath ausgemacht, dass sie heute auf Brautkleidsuche gingen. Sie hatten sich für den Rest der Schicht freigenommen.

Grissom sah verwundert zu Sara, die ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Frauensache", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Wann bist du wieder zurück?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir sehen uns dann zu Hause.", antwortete sie ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Sie rannte regelrecht in den Umkleideraum. Ihr ging es gar nicht gut heute. Sie überlegte was sie wohl gegessen hatte, dass ihr so übel war. Sie schob es auf die Gemüse-Lasagne von heute Mittag.

Grissom sah verwirrt zu Cath, die noch bei ihm im Büro war.

„Was war das denn? Geht es ihr nicht gut?", er war besorgt.

„Ich kann mir schon denken was sie hat, ich mach das schon, du bekommst sie heute Abend wieder." sagte Cath zu Grissom und verließ grinsend das Büro.

**... TBC **


	25. Besuch beim Arzt und Hochzeitsshopping

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**

* * *

„Geht es dir gut?" Cath sah Sara fragend an.

„Ja, es geht wieder. Aber ich befürchte, wir müssen einen Umweg zum Arzt machen, bevor wir Brautkleid kaufen gehen." sie grinste Cath an.

„Ja das dachte ich mir schon, als ich dich rausstürmen sah.", sagte Cath lachend.

„Denke es ist besser, wenn ich fahre, du siehst immer noch ein wenig blass aus."

Als sie beim Arzt ankamen mussten sie noch einen Moment warten.

„Denkst du ich wäre eine gute Mutter?", fragte sie Cath zweifelhaft.

„Sara, jeder kann eine gute Mutter sein, wenn sie nur will."

„Wenn ich wirklich schwanger sein sollte, muss ich ehrlich sagen, habe ich Angst davor."

„Glaube das hat fast jeder, mir ging es bei Lindsay damals nicht anders."

Sara wurde aufgerufen und ließ Cath im Warteraum zurück.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurück kam, hatte Sara ein Strahlen im Gesicht.

„Du kannst mir gratulieren, in ein paar Monaten werde ich Mutter.", sie schaute Cath strahlend an.

„Sara ich freue mich so für dich. Hast du Gil schon angerufen?"

„Nein, ich werde es ihm heute Abend sagen, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

Ein wenig später saßen sie in einem Café und Sara dachte über ihre Schwangerschaft nach.

„Etwas komisch fühle ich mich schon, alles überschlägt sich in den letzten Monaten in meinem Leben.", sie schaute Cath nachdenklich an, während sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Bereust du es, dass du Grissom's Antrag angenommen hast?" fragte Cath sie ernst.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, ich bereue absolut nichts, was sich geändert hat. Nur weiß ich auch nicht, was er sagen wird."

„Habt ihr denn noch nicht darüber gesprochen?"

„Doch, sicher, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir beide gemeint haben, dass es so schnell passiert. Schließlich habe ich ja die Pille genommen, doch durch die ganzen Medikamente im Krankenhaus, war sie wohl nicht mehr so sicher.", sagte Sara.

„Ich denke er wird sich freuen. Ihr seid ja schließlich beide keine Anfang zwanzig mehr. In 4 Wochen heiratet ihr und was kann es besseres geben als dann ein Kind zu haben?", sagte Cath ehrlich.

„Du hast Recht, ich denke auch er wird sich freuen.", sagte Sara lächelnd.

„Wir müssen uns ein wenig beeilen, ich will Grissom heute Abend mit einem Essen überraschen, nach der Doppelschicht, die er gemacht hat, ist er sicher erledigt."

„Jetzt gehen wir erstmal Hochzeitskleid kaufen Sara, deswegen haben wir uns frei genommen.", sagte Cath grinsend.

Sie bezahlten und fuhren zur Brautmoden-Boutique.

„Hast du dir schon einige angeschaut in Katalogen oder im Internet?" fragte Cath.

„Ähm ne, sollte ich?", Sara schaute Cath verwundert an.

„Ok du bist nicht normal Sara, jede Frau, die heiratet hat Vorstellungen wie ihr Kleid sein soll.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich kein Kleid will, wo man mich vor lauter Rüschen nicht mehr sieht.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Na ja schauen wir uns einfach mal um, welche Farbe hättest du gerne, weiß, creme, oder doch rot!" Cath schaute Sara fragend an.

Sara schaute sie völlig entgeistert an, so dass Cath keine Fragen mehr stellte, sondern sie einfach schauen ließ.

„Guten Tag, die Damen, kann ich ihnen helfen?", die Verkäuferin schaute beide an.

„Ja, ich hätte gerne ein Brautkleid.", sagte Sara.

„Haben sie schon eine Vorstellung was es sein könnte?"

„Nein, leider nicht, ich wollte mich einfach überraschen lassen!", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln.

„Macht nichts, wir haben bis jetzt für jeden etwas gefunden.", sie lächelte Sara warm an.

„Ich gebe ihnen einfach einige zum Anprobieren und sie können auch noch mal schauen, ob ihnen etwas besonderes gefällt.", sagte die Verkäuferin zu Sara.

Als sie einige Kleider anprobiert hatte und noch kein passendes für ihren Geschmack gefunden hatten, wurde sie etwas ärgerlich.

„Ich wusste warum ich niemals heiraten wollte. Das ist ja ein einziges Martyrium."

„Sara, es ist normal nicht leicht, das passende Kleid zu finden.", sagte Cath.

Sara seufzte. Sie schaute sich noch mal selber um und wurde fündig.

„Hey Cath, sieh mal, ich habe das perfekte Kleid für mich gefunden!", rief sie.

Cath staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Kleid sah, es war ein Traum.

„Wow, hätte ich Warrick in Weiß geheiratet, hätte ich das sicher auch getragen.", sagte sie.

Sara grinste zufrieden.

„Na dann probiere ich es mal an."

Sie ging in die Umkleide um das Brautkleid anzuprobieren.

Es war ein Korsagen Kleid aus Seide in Creme mit einer passenden Stola dazu. Am Korsagenteil war es bestickt, es sah aus als wäre leicht lila schimmernder Flieder am Oberteil. Hinten wurde es geschnürt. Unterhalb der Brust zog sich ein schmaler creme farbener Satinstreifen entlang, auf dem einige Strasssteine gestickt waren. Hinten am Gesäß, war es leicht gerafft, so dass die Schnüre, die an den Enden Rosenköpfe aus Satin hatten, etwas auflagen. Die untere Hälfte des Kleides war nach unten hin etwas weit fallend und aus schlichter Creme-farbener Seide.

Als Sara aus der Umkleide kam sah sie glücklich aus. Ihr gefiel das Kleid einfach zu gut. Cath pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

„Also bei dem Kleid würde ich auch so schauen. Das ist ja wie für dich gemacht. Du siehst ja einfach toll darin aus.", sagte Cath bewundert.

Auch die Verkäuferin war angetan von dem Kleid.

„Was haben sie sich denn als Kopfschmuck so vorgestellt.", frage sie Sara.

„Also auf keinen Fall einen Schleier, das kann ich schon mal sagen!", lachte Sara.

„Wissen sie, ob sie Ihre Haare offen tragen oder hochstecken?"

„Oh, das ist ja schwierig was man alles beachten muss wenn man heiratet, sagte sie. Über meine Haare habe ich mir absolut keine Gedanken gemacht. Cath, was meinst du? Offen oder hochgesteckt?"

Cath sah sie einen Moment an und ging auf sie zu und zwirbelte Sara's Haare hoch.

„Ich würde sie hochstecken, sieht besser aus!", sagte sie.

„Da hätte ich hier eine schöne Haarspange, passend zum Kleid.", die Verkäuferin hielt Sara die Haarspange hin.

„Ja das wäre gut, das ist nicht zuviel, ist genau richtig.", sagte Sara begeistert.

„Sag mal hast du eigentlich ein Strumpfband?", fragte Cath Sara.

„Cath, ich bin ja echt froh dass du mitgegangen bist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung für was das gut sein sollte.", sagte sie etwas genervt.

Cath grinste nur.

„Na ja sagen wir mal so, es ist etwas Persönliches zwischen dir und Grissom."

Sara starrte Cath mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was zur Hölle…. Von was redest du Cath?", Sara war verwirrt.

„Eine Braut sollte vier Dinge am Hochzeitstag bei sich haben: etwas Altes, z. B. ein altes Familienschmuckstück, das für den Lebensabschnitt als ledige Frau steht. Etwas Neues, z. B. der Ehering, der das vor ihr liegende Leben als verheiratete Frau bezeichnet. Etwas Geliehenes, z. B. eine geliehene Halskette, dies soll als Zeichen der Freundschaft dienen. Und etwas Blaues, z. B. ein Strumpfband, als Sinnbild für die Treue.", sagte Cath.

„Hm ok, ist ja alles gut und schön, das Strumpfband habe ich ja nun.", Sara hielt ein blaues Stumpfband in die Höhe.

„Etwas Altes muss wohl ausfallen, denn Familienschmuckstück, so etwas besitze ich nicht!", sagte sie.

„Ich leihe dir gerne meine Kette, die ich an der Hochzeit anhatte, die hat dir ja sehr gut gefallen.", Cath grinste sie an.

„Das ist super von dir Cath, ich danke dir. Ja die ist wirklich total schön, habe ich ja an deiner Hochzeit schon bewundert, das wäre dann etwas Geliehenes.", sagte sie freudig.

Als sie aus dem Brautmoden-Laden gingen, waren beide vollgepackt. Das Kleid sollte Sara in ein paar Tagen abholen, es musste noch geändert werden. Sie hatte sich noch passende Korsage, Slip und Schuhe gekauft.

Sara verabschiedete sich am Crime-Lab von Cath und sah, das Grissom schon nach Hause gefahren war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie musste noch schnell einkaufen fahren, sie wollte heute Abend Grissom mit einem Essen überraschen.

Als sie fertig war fuhr sie direkt nach Hause. Sie wunderte sich, dass Grissom's Auto nicht in der Auffahrt war. Aber sie dachte, dass sie sicherlich das Auto am Crime-Lab übersehen hatte.

Sie bereitete das Essen vor. Sie verstand nicht viel davon wie man Fleisch zubereitete, aber ein Steak bekam sie gerade noch hin. Dafür war der Gemüseauflauf das Leichtere von beiden. Zum Schluss streute sie noch etwas Käse über den Auflauf und stellte ihn in den Ofen.

Jetzt machte sie sich an die Vorspeise, sie wollte eine Cremesuppe aus verschiedenem Gemüse zubereiten.

Als sie alles soweit vorbereitet hatte, deckte sie den Tisch. Sie dekorierte ihn mit Rosenblättern. Bei den Gedanken an ihr Baby, legte Sara ihre Hand auf den Bauch. Sie freute sich auf das gemeinsame Kind von ihr und Grissom.

Sara stellte befriedigend fest, dass ihr die Deko gut gelungen war. Sie wollte gerade duschen gehen, da klingelte das Telefon.

„Sidle", meldete sie sich ohne auf die Nr. zu schauen.

„Hey my Dear, schon zu Hause, wie war der Einkaufsbummel?", Grissom war am Telefon.

„Hallo Honey, ja es war schön, bist du noch im Lab?"

„Nein ich bin nicht mehr im Lab, habe noch etwas zu erledigen, aber in einer Stunde bin ich zu Hause."

„Das ist gut, habe uns nämlich was leckeres zu Essen gemacht."

„Das finde ich prima, habe nämlich ganz schön Hunger.", sagte Grissom.

„Ich habe auch Hunger Griss, aber Appetit habe ich auf was ganz anderes.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ok Darling, ich beeile mich, denn Appetit habe ich noch mehr als Hunger.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Bis gleich Honey, bye."

„Bye Darling.", sagte Grissom und sie legten auf.

Sara ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Als sie aus der Dusche kam, überlegte sie was sie anziehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für einen schwarzen Hosenanzug mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Sie wollte schließlich heute Abend besonders sexy aussehen.

Sie ging runter und stellte den Ofen etwas höher, damit alles rechtzeitig fertig war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Grissom nach Hause.

„Hey Sara, ich bin …….. ", weiter kam Grissom nicht, denn ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er Sara sah.

„Hi Honey, habe dich schon vermisst.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Wow du siehst ja zum Anbeißen aus.", sagte er, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn, ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Sie ging mit ihren Fingern unter sein Hemd und streichelte ihn sanft. Als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, stand Grissom wie angewurzelt da. Er wusste gerade nicht, was Sara mit ihm machte, er wusste nur, dass es sich verdammt gut anfühlte.

Sara stand da und grinste ihn nur an.

„Sara, was hast du vor heute?", fragte er mit einem lustigen Zucken um seine Augen.

„Viel Griss, sehr viel.", entgegnete sie ihm rau.

„Ich gehe erst mal duschen und mich umziehen.", sagte er etwas verwirrt aber erfreut.

Als er wieder kam, holte Sara gerade das Essen aus dem Ofen.

Grissom hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen. Er hatte jetzt ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Jeans an.

Sara fand es einfach sexy, wenn er Jeans anhatte.

„Hey du kommst genau richtig, das Essen ist gerade fertig.", sagte sie.

Sie wollte gerade das Essen anrichten, als Grissom sie von hinten in die Arme nahm. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm geradewegs in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Darling nun sag schon, was ist los.", fragte er neugierig.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas ist. Darf ich meinem zukünftigen Mann kein Abendessen kochen und ihn damit verwöhnen. Du hast eine Doppelschicht hinter dir, ich dachte ich tue dir einen Gefallen.", Sara versuchte beleidigt auszusehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht richtig.

„Sara Sidle, ich kenne dich schon ein wenig länger und ich kenne den Gesichtsausdruck, wenn du mir etwas verheimlichen willst, und außerdem hast du genauso eine Doppelschicht hinter dir, wie ich.", sagte er lachend.

„Ok hast gewonnen Gil, aber erst nach dem Essen!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Irgendwie sieht sie heute ganz anders aus, dachte Grissom. Schon heute Morgen ist es ihm bei der Arbeit aufgefallen.

Als sie beim Essen waren, grinste Sara vor sich hin. Grissom überlegte was sie ihm wohl sagen wollte, oder was sie vor hatte.

Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, hielt es Grissom nicht länger aus.

„Sara, dein Essen war hervorragend, aber ich will jetzt wissen was los ist.", sagte er nervös.

Sara ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er schaute ihr in ihre Augen, die strahlten.

„Darling sag mir schon was los ist.", er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich ran.

„Gil, ich… wir… bekommen ein Baby.", sagte sie etwas schüchtern.

Grissom starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Ist das war Darling?"

Er zog Sara noch fester in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Das ist wundervoll Darling.", sagte er nach einem atemlosen langem Kuss.

„Du bist einfach so bezaubernd, es ist so wunderbar, wir bekommen ein Baby.", lachte er.

„Ja Honey, ich freue mich auch sehr darüber.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Deshalb bist du heute so schnell aus meinem Büro gerannt."

„Ja mir geht es seit gestern nicht so gut, und ich war heute Mittag auch gleich beim Arzt."

„Sara, weißt du wie viel mir das bedeutet." sagte er mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

Sara küsste zärtlich seine Tränen von dem Gesicht.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du sehr begehrenswert aussiehst?", Sara sah Grissom dabei tief in die Augen.

„Nein hast du noch nicht. Aber ich kann es nur zurückgeben. Oh Sara ich bin verrückt nach dir.", flüsterte er leise mit belegter Stimme.

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett und legte sich daneben. Dann zog er sie sanft an sich ran und küsste sie voller Begehren. Sara lächelte ihn voller Verlangen an, bevor er sie küsste.

Langsam knöpfte sie Grissoms Hemd auf. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen an seinem Oberkörper entlang. Grissom entrann ein leichtes Stöhnen.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig Sara.", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Gil ich will dich so sehr.", sagte sie mit erotischer Stimme.

Grissom zog den Reisverschluß an ihrem Hosenanzug auf. Er küsste sie wieder, wobei das Begehren der beiden wuchs. Er wanderte weiter ihren Hals runter und küsste sie dabei. Er zog ihr den BH aus und umfasste ihre Brüste und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge. Sara stöhnte vor Verlangen. Sie beugte sich ihm entgegen.

Sara drückte Grissom leicht ins Bett zurück und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie sah ihn mit tiefer Leidenschaft an und fing an ihn zu küssen. Ebenso wie er, wanderte sie an seinem Hals runter zu seinem Bauch. Sie küsste ihn weiter. Sie begann langsam die Knöpfe an seiner Jeans zu öffnen und zog sie ihm aus. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über sein Glied, sie spürte durch seine Boxershorts wie erregt er war. Grissom stöhnte auf. Sara schaute ihn wieder an und sah seinen Drang in den eisblauen Augen. Sie fuhr fordernd mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen.

„Sara ich verzehre mich nach dir! Was tust du mit mir?", seine Stimme war voller Begierde.

„Das was dir hoffentlich gefällt, ich begehre dich so Gil Grissom.", sagte sie mit ebenfalls belegter Stimme.

Grissom richtete sich auf und küsste sie wieder. Er zog ihr ihren Hosenanzug und ihren Slip aus. Sie war so wunderschön. Sara legte ihre Hand an seine Taille und zog ihm seine Boxershorts aus. Sie umfasste mit Ihrer Hand das Glied von Grissom und bewegte ihre Hand. Grissom stöhnte lustvoll auf. Sie ließ von ihm ab und kroch wieder zu ihm hoch. Grissom nahm sie und stieß sie sanft ins Bett. Er küsste fordernd und forsch ihren ganzen Körper. Er liebkoste mit seiner Zunge ihre Innenschenkel und schließlich auch ihr Lustzentrum. Sara stöhnte vor Verlangen. Sie zog Grissom an sich ran. Der Atem von ihm ging schneller, als sie ihn wieder fordernd und voller Gier küsste.

„Sara ich will dich so sehr."

Er beugte sich über sie und drang sanft in sie ein. Sara bog sich ihm vor Begierde entgegen. Sie konnte sich vor Verlangen und Begierde kaum noch beherrschen. Als er mit seiner ganzen Männlichkeit tief in ihr war, stöhnten beide auf. Sie bewegten sich im Liebesrhythmus, der für die beiden selbstverständlich war. Der Atem ging schneller bei beiden. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller.

„Oh Gil, ich brauche dich!"

„Sara ich will dich auch."

Die Bewegungen der beiden gingen in eins über. Sara zog sich enger an Grissom. Sie wollte ihn völlig spüren. Als sie auf dem Höhepunkt der Lust waren, stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf.

Als sich Grissom von ihr gelöst hatte, legte er sich neben sie. Sara legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe!", sagte Grissom und schaute ihr liebevoll in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Griss.", Sara schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Wo warst du eigentlich heute Abend noch?"

„Das erfährst du morgen früh. Wir fahren etwas früher los zur Schicht, und dann zeige ich es dir!", Grissom grinste Sara an.

„Oh man Gil, du weißt doch, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag. Die machen mich immer so nervös!", sagte sie lachend.

„Naja, für eine Überraschung musst du dich aber 9 Monate noch gedulden."

„Hm ja das ist auch etwas anderes.", sagte sie grummelnd.

„Sara ich freue mich so sehr auf unser Kind. Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann, der man sein kann.", Grissom hatte feuchte Augen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich ein wenig Bedenken, ob ich eine gute Mutter werde. Aber Cath hat mir gesagt, dass es normal ist, dass man sich Gedanken macht. Aber ich freue mich auch so sehr auf unser Kind, auf ein Kind von dir Honey.", Sara sah ihn lächelnd an, während er ihr liebevoll über ihren Bauch streichelte.

Aneinandergeschmiegt schliefen sie nach einer Weile ein. Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, war Sara als Erste wach. Grissom seufzte und drehte sich noch mal um. Sara wollte sich gerade über ihn beugen. Als sie sich abwandte und im Laufschritt ins Bad stürmte und sich übergeben musste.

Grissom wurde davon wach und lächelte ein wenig. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, dass sie so leiden musste.

„Geht es wieder Darling?", fragte er mitfühlend, als sie wieder ins Bett gekrochen kam.

„Mmh ja, geht schon wieder. Glaube das ist eine Sache an die ich mich sicher nicht gewöhnen werde.", sagte sie leicht lächelnd.

„Du siehst blass aus, sonst alles ok mit dir?"

„Ja Gil, sonst ist alles ok, bin nur schon so nervös wegen deiner Überraschung.", sagte sie grinsend.

**... TBC **


	26. Überraschung

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**

* * *

Sara schmiegte sich an Grissom.

"Wann wollen wir denn los?"

"Ich werde gleich noch mal telefonieren, aber wollen wir vorher Frühstücken gehen?", sagte Grissom.

"Hm ok, dann muss ich wohl mich jetzt aufraffen und unter die Dusche.", sagte Sara jammernd.

"Glaube mir Sara, es lohnt sich.", sagte er lachend.

"Ok dann lass uns zu Dan's gehen zum Frühstück, finde die haben das bester Frühstück weit und breit.", Sara sah Grissom abwartend an.

"Ja, gute Idee, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr."

Sara ging unter die Dusche und machte sich schon mal für die Schicht fertig. Sie überlegte was Grissom wohl vor hatte.

Als beide fertig waren, gingen sie erst mal frühstücken.

"Ich glaube ich könnte heute morgen zum Vielfraß werden, ich hatte noch nie so Hunger.", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Ob das wohl die Schwangerschaft war, dachte er sich.

"Hey schau mich nicht so an, das hat nichts mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun. Wenn ich Hunger habe bin ich immer so.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie bestellt hatten, konnte es Sara nicht mehr aushalten. Sie wollte wissen welche Überraschung Grissom für sie hatte.

"Honey, bitte sag mir welche Überraschung du für mich hast, ich halte es nicht mehr aus, vor Neugierde."

Grissom schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Nein Sara es wird nichts verraten, du musst dich schon gedulden."

Die Tür zum Restaurant ging auf und Nick und Calleigh kamen herein.

"Hallo Nick, hallo Calleigh, wollt ihr euch zu uns setzen?", fragte Grissom.

"Hallo ihr beiden, ja klar gerne, Danke!", sagte Calleigh.

Sara begrüßte die beiden herzlich als sie sich setzten.

"Grissom, hat Sara dein Geheimnis schon gesehen?", fragte Nick grinsend.

"Nein, wir wollen gleich nach dem Frühstück hinfahren.", Grissom antwortete Nick und grinste Sara an.

"Ich glaube es nicht, ihr seid beide eingeweiht?", sagte Sara fassungslos

"Aber sicher Sar, wir haben Griss unsere Hilfe angeboten, als er uns davon erzählte", sage Nick lachend

"Es wird dir sicher gefallen Sara.", auch Calleigh lachte sie an.

"Oh Nicky, das wirst du mir büßen! Ich bin deine bester Freundin, und Freunden muss man alles sagen.", sie grinste Nick an.

"Nein sorry Honey, aber ich habe Grissom geschworen, dass ich nichts sage.", Nick grinste Grissom an.

"Darling, Nick und Calleigh mussten mir ihr Versprechen geben, nichts zu verraten.", sagte er prustend, als er Sara's Gesicht sah.

"Sara, du hast es doch bald geschafft."

"Ihr geht doch nach dem Frühstück gleich hin, oder?", frage Calleigh.

"Ja ich möchte ja nicht, dass Sara noch vor Neugierde platzt.", lachte Grissom.

Das Frühstück von Sara und Grissom kam.

Sara hatte sich Croissant mit Marmelade und Honig bestellt, während Grissom Eier mit Speck aß.

"Ich glaube wir sollten dann aufbrechen.", sagte Grissom.

Inzwischen hatten Nick und Calleigh auch gefrühstückt.

"Na dann wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß, ihr Beiden.", Nick lächelte geheimnisvoll.

"Nicky wir sehen uns später in der Schicht wieder, ich schwöre dir Rache.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie im Auto saßen wurde Sara immer nervöser, aber auch Grissom war nervös, er wusste nicht, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, bei dieser Überraschung für Sara.

"Hey Griss, was ist los, du schaust so ernst?", fragte Sara.

"Nicht so wichtig Darling, ich hoffe nur, dass die Überraschung dir auch gefällt.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Hey mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird mir schon gefallen."

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie an Grissom's Überraschung an.

Er parkte den Wagen vor einem Haus. Sara schaute Grissom verwirrend an.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie ihn.

Er nahm ihren Seidenschal und verband ihr die Augen. Er führte sie zu dem Eingang des Hauses. Grissom schloss auf und führte sie hinein. Als sie in dem geräumigen Flur standen, nahm er ihr den Schal von den Augen.

"So, hier ist meine Überraschung", sagte er etwas nervös.

"Wie, Wo? Du meinst doch nicht etwa... ", Sara hatte einen Klos im Hals."... meinst du etwa das Haus hier?", sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ja ich habe das Haus gekauft, für uns, für unsere Familie.", sagte Grissom.

Sara sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

"Aber du hast doch ein Haus, warum kaufst du das Haus hier?"

"Ja, richtig ich habe ein Haus, du hast eine Wohnung, wir pendeln immer hin und her. Ich möchte aber das das hier UNSER Haus wird. Wenn unser Baby zur Welt kommt, soll das unser Heim werden.", verteidigte er sich.

"Uhm... ja dann lass uns das Haus mal besichtigen."

Sara sah nicht begeistert aus, sie hätte gerne gehabt, das Grissom sie mit eingeweiht hätte. Bei so einer Entscheidung hätte er sie fragen sollen. Sie wollte Grissom nicht verletzen, deswegen sagte sie nichts.

"Gefällt es dir nicht? Was ist los, Sara?"

"Nichts, nichts Gil, ich bewundere nur das Haus.", sagte sie.

Grissom sah sie mit gezückter Augenbraue an. Er wusste, dass sie log und das verletzte ihn.

Das Haus hatte 6 Zimmer, verteilt auf 2 Etagen. Es war hell und hatte einen großen Garten mit Terrasse.

Weshalb Grissom das Haus gekauft hatte, war, dass es in einer ruhigen Gegend lag. Einem Vorort von LV. In der näheren Umgebung waren Schule und Kindergarten.

"Das Haus ist schön.", sagte Sara und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Hm, ja.", mehr sagte Grissom nicht.

"Fahren wir zum Crime-Lab, ich habe noch ein paar Beweise, die ich gerne untersuchen würde.", sagte sie monoton.

Grissom nickte nur und sie gingen schweigend zum Auto. Sara war wütend auf ihn, weil er einfach ohne sie zu fragen das Haus gekauft hatte.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Als sie am Crime-Lab ankamen, stiegen beide aus und gingen ebenso wortkarg ins Labor.

"Hey Sara, wie war die Besichtigung?", Nick kam grinsend auf sie zu.

"War ok, das Haus ist schön."

"Was ist los? Gefällt es dir nicht?", Nick schaute sie verständnislos an.

"Doch, es gefällt mir, aber ich bin wütend auf Grissom, weil er einfach das Haus gekauft hat, ohne mich in die Entscheidung mit einzubeziehen.", Sara schaute Nick wütend an.

Jetzt platze Nick der Kragen.

"Sag mal bist du jetzt total daneben. Sara hörst du eigentlich was du da erzählst? Jahrelang hast du versucht an Grissom auch nur ein Stück ranzukommen. Und jetzt wo er endlich mal Initiative zeigt, hast du kein Verständnis dafür."

Sara sah Nick an und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Sage jetzt nichts, bevor du es bereust!", sagte Nick und drehte sich um.

Sara stand da und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie war wütend, wütend auf Grissom, das er sie nicht gefragt hatte und wütend auf Nick weil er sie nicht verstand.

Sie widmete sich wieder ihren Beweisen.

Sie sah Grissom den ganzen Tag nicht, beide vermieden es, sich über den Weg zu laufen. Grissom war enttäuscht und wütend auf Sara, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte und Sara war wütend, weil Grissom ihr nichts gesagt hatte.

Als sie mit Cath zu einem Außeneinsatz fuhr, hing sie wieder mal ihren Gedanken nach. Cath riss sie aus der Stille.

"Was ist los Sara, du gehst Grissom und Nick den ganzen Tag schon aus dem Weg!"

"Ach ich weiß nicht Cath, ich weiß nicht ob ich einen Fehler gemacht habe oder nicht.", sagte sie ehrlich.

"Sara, du sprichst in Rätseln, was ist los?", Cath sah sie konfus an.

Sara erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.

"Sara, ich weiß zwar nicht was in dir vorgeht, ich kann dir nur das sagen, was ich denke. Für mich sieht es so aus, als wärst du nicht auf Gil oder Nick wütend, sondern auf dich selber. Du bist wütend, weil du dich das erste Mal in deinem Leben von einem Mann lenken lässt. Sara Sidle lässt sich nicht lenken, Sara Sidle lenkt selber.", sagte Cath und schaute sie ernst an.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, ja du hast Recht. Ich finde das Haus ja wunderschön, ich hätte sicher das Gleiche gemacht. Aber das Problem ist, das ich es nicht gemacht habe, sondern Gil. Mir wurde etwas aus der Hand genommen. Ich hatte das zweite Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, als entgleitet mir etwas, und ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn es dieses Mal positiv ist.", sagte sie ernüchternd.

"Das andere Mal, war es die Situation mit Griss, die ganzen Jahre. Liege ich richtig?", fragte Cath Sara.

"Ja das stimmt, damals habe ich mich genauso gefühlt."

"Hast du es Gil und Nick auch gesagt, wie du dich fühlst?", Cath sah sie durchdringend an.

"Nein, ich habe weder Nick noch Grissom irgendetwas gesagt. Ich habe sogar Gil noch angelogen.", beendete sie leise den Satz.

Sara fühlte sich elend. Sie wusste sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hätte gleich offen mit Grissom darüber sprechen sollen.

Als sie mit Cath vom Außeneinsatz zurückkam, ging sie direkt ins Büro um Grissom aufzusuchen. Aber er war nicht da. Also entschloss sie sich zuerst Nick aufzusuchen.

Sie fand ihn mit Grissom und Warrick zusammen im Labor.

"Hey Guys", sagte sie lächelnd.

Die drei schreckten auf, so waren sie in die Beweise vertieft.

"Nick, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"

"Ja sicher.", sagte er und sie gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum.

"Was ist los Honey?", fragte er verwundert. Er hatte den kleinen Streit am Nachmittag schon vergessen.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen heute Nachmittag.", sagte sie zähneknirschend.

"Hey ist schon in Ordnung, du bist eben schwanger.", sagte er grinsend.

"Nein, daran lag es nicht, Nick."

Sie erzählte Nick die ganze Geschichte, warum sie so wütend war.

"Hast du mit Griss schon gesprochen?", fragte er sie.

"Nein, ich wollte, aber er war nicht in seinem Büro, also bin ich erst zu dir gekommen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr zusammen im Labor seid."

"Ich würde sagen du schnappst dir ihn und redest mit ihm. Warte nicht bis morgen früh, bis ihr von der Schicht müde und genervt seid.", sagte er ratgebend zu Sara.

"Nein ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon aus der Türe gehen, als Nick sie zurückhielt.

"Darf ich dir einen Tipp geben Sar?"

"Ja Nick darfst du.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Versuche über deinen Schatten zu springen. Sonst endet eure Ehe im Chaos. Denke daran, was ihr gemeinsam durchgestanden habt. Du wirst in ein paar Wochen seine Frau. Er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, du musst ihm jetzt die Hand reichen und es zulassen.", Nick sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

Sara nickte und hatte verstanden was Nick gesagt hatte. Er hatte Recht, sie musste mit Griss darüber reden.

Sie ging zurück ins Labor, aber Grissom war schon wieder weg.

Sie versuchte es in seinem Büro und fand ihn dort.

"Hey Griss, kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Du kannst immer mit mir reden, Sara.", Grissom sah sie lächelnd an.

Sie fühlte wie ihr heiß wurde. Sie liebte ihn über alles und es kam ihr albern vor, dass sie so reagiert hatte.

"Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich heute im Haus so reagiert habe.", sagte sie und schaute Grissom offen an.

"Sara ich will nicht, dass du dich für deine Reaktion entschuldigst, es hat mich nur verletzt, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast."

"Ich weiß, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Für mich war es nicht einfach, dass du einfach alles so arrangiert hast. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst.", sagte sie leise.

Grissom ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Sara, wir schaffen das schon, gemeinsam. Es sind diese Situationen, die uns zusammenschweißen. Ich bin glücklich mit dir, sehr glücklich!", sagte er und schaute ihr dabei offen und ernst in die Augen.

"Ja Gil, wir schaffen das schon. Wie du siehst habe ich auch an mir zu arbeiten. Es liegt nicht immer nur an dir.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Sara, auch wenn mich es verletzt hat, kann ich dich verstehen.", jetzt lächelte er sie auch an.

"Ich habe dich heute vermisst.", sagte sie zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch Darling."

Grissom zog Sara an sich ran und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Wir drei schaffen das schon.", sagte er und streichelte Sara sanft über ihren Bauch.

"Wir sollten am Wochenende mit der Renovierung des Hauses weitermachen. Ich würde gerne bis zur Hochzeit fertig sein."

"Da kommt eine Menge Arbeit noch auf uns zu. Schaffst du das denn in deinem Zustand?", fragte er etwas besorgt.

"Gil ich bin schwanger und nicht schwer krank. Außerdem bin ich erst im 2. Monat und ein wenig renovieren schaff ich schon noch.", Sara sah Grissom entrüstet an.

"Ich mein ja nur, du hast auch viel um die Ohren mit der Hochzeit...", weiter kam Grissom nicht.

"Gil es ist gut, ich kenne deinen Standpunkt. Bitte tue mir das nicht an und behandele mich wie eine Porzellanpuppe."

"Sorry Darling, aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um dich.", sagte er lachend.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eine Woche später kam Sara zu spät zur Schicht. Sie sah abgespannt und müde aus.

"Nicky, ich soll dir von Gil ausrichten, er braucht dich morgen noch mal zur Renovierung."

"Hm das wird schlecht gehen, ich soll Warrick und Cath zum Flughafen bringen, sie wollten vor eurer Hochzeit noch mal Urlaub machen."

"Oh, das hatte ich völlig vergessen, eigentlich hätte ich Cath morgen gebraucht.", sagte sie enttäuscht.

"Was ist los Sar, du siehst blass und müde aus, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir und Gil?", Nick sah sie fragend an.

"Ja Nicky es ist alles in Ordnung, nur ein wenig viel Stress wegen Hochzeit, Haus und Arbeit. Aber mit Griss und mir ist alles bestens.", sagte sie ehrlich.

"Ich könnte Greg fragen, ob er die Beiden zum Flughafen fährt, dann könnte ich Grissom helfen."

Nick ging in den Umkleideraum, wo sich Greg gerade umzog.

"Greg, hast du morgen schon was vor?"

"Ähm nein, warum fragst du?", Greg sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Gut, dann hast du jetzt etwas vor, könntest du bitte morgen Cath und Warrick an den Flughafen bringen?"

"Ja... ja klar. Aber warum fährst du sie nicht?"

"Grissom braucht meine Hilfe bei der Renovierung des Hauses.", sagte Nick.

"Greggo, dürfte ich dich dann auch noch um einen Gefallen bitten?" fragte Sara ihn.

"Klar Sar-Honey du doch immer.", antwortete Greg grinsend?

"Prima, ich muss morgen mein Kleid abholen und mein Auto ist in der Werkstatt, könntest du mich fahren?"

"Wow, ja klar, wenn ich dich dann auch im Kleid sehen darf?", Greg hatte jetzt ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hm, ja das bleibt wohl nicht aus, da ich es noch mal anprobieren muss, ob die Änderungen alle ok sind.", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Aber wehe, du plauderst auch nur ein Detail an Grissom aus, dann bist du tot.", sagte sie ihm drohend und lachte dabei.

"Nein, so etwas würde ich doch NIE tun Sar! Ich schwöre es.", Greg hob grinsend zwei Finger seiner Hand.

"Du wirst doch Greggo nicht trauen.", sagte Nick hinter ihnen lachend.

"Ach Greggo weiß schon, was ihm geschieht, wenn er etwas ausplaudert.", sie grinste teuflisch.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, denn sie mussten zu einem Tatort. Es ging um ein vermisstes Mädchen.

Sara, Nick und Greg waren auf der Fahrt zum Tatort recht schweigsam. Sie mochten solche Fälle nicht. Ein vermisstes Mädchen, oft endete dies tragisch.

Greg brach als erstes das Schweigen, als sie am Tatort waren.

"Ich nehme mir das Badezimmer vor und suche nach Haaren, etc."

"Ok, dann gehe ich in das Zimmer des Mädchens.", sagte Sara.

"Ich versuche mal etwas aus den Eltern rauszubringen.", sagte Nick.

Sara musste an ihre eigene Entführung denken, wie sich das Mädchen gerade fühlte, als sie von der Schwester der Entführten unterbrochen wurde.

"Sie finden sie doch, oder?", fragte das kleine Mädchen im Alter von ca. 8 Jahren.

"Wir hoffen es und tun unser Bestes, damit wir sie finden.", sagte Sara teilnahmsvoll.

"Sie ist meine große Schwester, sie muss wieder kommen, sonst sind Mummy und Daddy ganz traurig.", sagte die Kleine und verschwand wieder.

Sara hoffte, dass sie genug Beweise fanden, dass sie wussten wo das Mädchen steckte.

Sara fand weder Kampfspuren noch Anzeichen einer gewaltsamen Entführung des Mädchens.

Sara durchleuchtete das Bett, und prüfte es auf Spermaspuren, aber auch da war das Ergebnis negativ.

Greg steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Sara, ich bin im Bad fertig, brauchst du mich hier noch, ansonsten fahre ich ins Labor um die Sachen zu untersuchen."

"Nein, ich habe nichts gefunden, du kannst die Kleidungsstücke von ihr aber mitnehmen.", sage sie zu Greg.

Jetzt kam auch Nick dazu mit guten Neuigkeiten.

"Falscher Alarm Leute, das Mädchen ist ausgerissen und ist bei einer Freundin. Sie hat eben ihre Eltern angerufen."

"Ok, jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich nichts gefunden habe. Aber ist mir lieber ich finde nichts und es ist falscher Alarm.", sagte Sara erleichtert.

"Dann lasst uns mal zurück ins Labor fahren und für heute Feierabend machen.", sagte Greg und schaute auf die Uhr.

Als Sara zu Hause ankam war Grissom nicht da. Sie vermutete, dass er im neuen Haus war und renovierte.

Sie duschte und legte sich ein paar Stunden hin.

**... TBC**

* * *

**_Ich hoffe die paar Kapitel haben Euch gefallen. Ich wäre sehr dankbar übrer Reviews oder auch Kritik!!_**

* * *

**  
**


	27. Spaß und Schmerzen

* * *

**Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich geupdatet habe. Jetzt gibt es erstmal 3 Kapitel an einem. Ich denke, dass ich bald weitere poste, die Story ist noch lange nicht zu Ende :) Thanks to my Beta Steinchen! **

**Reviews wären eine tolle Sache und ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Sie wurde vom Klingeln ihres Handys wach.

"Ja", sagte sie verschlafen ins Telefon.

"Hey Darling, habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte Grissom.

"Ja, wie spät haben wir es?"

"Gleich 11 Uhr, seit wann schläfst du?", fragte er sie.

"Seit ich um 6 Uhr nach Hause gekommen bin.", gab sie immer noch recht verschlafen zurück.

"Wie geht es dir Sara? Alles ok mit dir? Wie war die Schicht, gab es viel zu tun?", fragte er sie.

"Mir geht es ganz gut, etwas müde noch. Die Schicht war ganz ok, hatten nicht allzu viel zu tun. Eine Entführung die dann Gott sei Dank keine war. Ein Mord an einer Prostituierten ansonsten eine ganz ruhige Nacht."

"Ich glaube du solltest nach der Hochzeit nur noch im Innendienst arbeiten.", sagte er am Telefon.

"Grissom ich bin schwanger aber nicht krank, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?", sagte Sara etwas ärgerlich.

"Sara, ich meine es nur gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst."

"Ja, ja ihr meint es alle nur gut. Ich glaube ich kann es ganz gut alleine einschätzen, wie weit ich gehen kann.", sagte sie.

"Ist ok. Weshalb hattest du angerufen?", fragte Sara immer noch etwas sauer.

"Ich wollte dich hören, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte er lächelnd.

"Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst. Wie weit bist du im Haus gekommen?", fragte Sara.

"Das Wohnzimmer habe ich gestrichen und wenn Nick kommt werden wir die Lampen montieren und wollten das Schlafzimmer streichen. Es klingelt gerade an der Tür, ich denke es ist Nick, Darling, wir sehen uns später. Wann kommst du?"

"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen und dann mein Auto aus der Werkstadt holen. Denke später Nachmittag."

"Ok Sara, pass auf dich auf! Bis später bye!"

"Bye Honey, bis später.", sagte Sara und legte auf.

Keine 10 Minuten später, Sara hatte gerade ihren Kaffee in der Hand, klingelte es bei ihr an der Tür. Es war Greg, der sie abholen wollte.

"Hey Greggo, komm rein, ich bin erst vor ein paar Minuten geweckt worden, ich muss noch duschen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Hey Sar, kein Problem, solang du mir einen Kaffee gibst, denn ich habe nur 3 Stunden geschlafen, seit der Schicht.", sagte Greg gähnend.

"Was war los, musstest du Cath so früh zum Flughafen fahren?"

"Ja Cath hat Stress gemacht, sie wollte, dass sie unbedingt 4 Stunden vorher am Flughafen sind, damit sie auf gar keinen Fall den Flug verpassen.", sagte er und rollte mit den Augen.

"Oh man, armer Greggo, dann komm erst mal rein, ich mach dir einen Kaffee und dann gehe ich duschen.", sagte sie mitfühlend.

Sara machte für Greg einen Kaffee und ging unter die Dusche. Sie war auch noch müde, sie fühlte sich heute extrem schlapp. Aber Gott sei Dank war ja Wochenende und sie hatten mal wieder ein ganzes Wochenende frei.

Als Sara geduscht und umgezogen war, fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Greg auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

"Hey Greggo, aufwachen!", sie rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

"Wie, Was?" Gregg schreckte hoch.

"Ganz ruhig Greggo, du bist bei mir nur auf der Couch eingeschlafen.", sagte sie lachend.

"Hm, oh man ich war vielleicht müde.", sagte er entschuldigend.

"Kannst du fahren? Du kannst mir auch dein Auto geben und ich bringe es dir später."

"Nein, nein ich kann natürlich fahren! Ich will mir das nicht entgehen lassen, vor Grissom zu wissen wie du im Brautkleid aussiehst.", sagte Greg grinsend.

"Greggo, du bist einfach schrecklich", sagte sie lachend.

"Komm lass uns gehen. Sag, könntest du mich später zur Werkstadt fahren, damit ich mein Auto abholen kann?", fragte Sara, als sie im Auto saßen.

"Ja klar, mach ich gerne Sar!"

"Dann mal los, ich muss heute noch weiter das Haus renovieren. Gibt ein stressiges Wochenende.", sagte sie zähneknirschend.

"Soll ich euch am Wochenende ein wenig helfen beim Renovieren?", fragte Greg.

"Ich will dir nicht das einzig freie Wochenende seit langem streitig machen. Du hast sicherlich was besseres vor."

"Nein schon ok, ich habe für das Wochenende sowieso nichts geplant. Wie du ja weißt hat meine Freundin mich sitzen gelassen.", sagte Greg dramatisch.

"Na ja dann, klar Hilfe könnten wir immer gebrauchen.", sagte Sara freudig.

"Ich will heute Nachmittag das Kinderzimmer streichen, dabei kannst du mir helfen. Denke Gil und Nick haben genug zu tun."

"Welche Farbe willst du das Kinderzimmer streichen, weißt du schon was es gibt?", Greg sah sie neugierig an.

"Nein, ich weiß noch nicht ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird, das Zimmer wird neutral in Lindgrün gestrichen. Da ist es egal ob Mädchen oder Junge.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie in der Brautboutique ankamen, begrüßte sie die Verkäuferin herzlich.

"Hallo Miss Sidle, ihr Kleid ist gestern fertig geworden. Sie müssen es aber noch mal anprobieren, damit wir wissen ob die Änderungen korrekt sind."

"Ja, kein Problem, ich habe noch Zeit, ich probiere es gleich noch mal an.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Macht es ihnen nichts aus, wenn ihr zukünftiger Mann das Kleid schon zu sehen bekommt?", fragte sie die Verkäuferin und schaute Greg an.

"Ähm nein, das ist nicht mein Mann, das ist ein guter Freund von mir.", sagte Sara lachend.

Sie schaute Greg grinsend an und sah, dass auch er ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Nein ich bin leider nicht der zukünftige Ehemann. Der Glückliche ist ein anderer.", sagte Greg ebenso lachend.

Sara ging in die Umkleidekabine und die Verkäuferin half ihr beim Umziehen. Sie hatte, wie ihr das letzte mal gesagt wurde ihr Korsage und ihre Schuhe dabei.

Als sie aus der Umkleide kam, und Greg sie sah, verschluckte er sich an dem Kaffee, den er bekommen hatte.

"Boah Sar, du siehst ja... ", Greg suchte nach Worten... "Du siehst traumhaft aus.", sagte er als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Sara lächelte ihn dankend an.

"Danke Greggo, ich gefalle mir auch gut in dem Kleid."

"Gut gefallen ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. Ich habe dich noch nie in einem Brautkleid gesehen.", sagte er bewundernd.

"Es ist klar, dass du mich noch nicht in einem Brautkleid gesehen hast, denn ich habe auch noch nie geheiratet.", entgegnete Sara ihm grinsend.

"Hmpf, ja klar, du weißt was ich meine.", Greg sah sie zerknirscht an.

"Hat dich Nick oder Gil schon im Kleid gesehen?", fragte er.

"Nein, weder Gil noch Nick, und Gil wird es sicher nicht vor der Hochzeit zu sehen bekommen. Cath war dabei, als ich das Kleid rausgesucht habe.", sagte sie lachend.

"Oh was für eine Ehre, dass ich mitkommen durfte, ich als Mann.", sagte er grinsend.

"Greggo du bist echt einmalig.", sagte Sara lachend.

"Das Kleid passt und die Änderungen sind auch alle korrekt, Miss Sidle. Wollen sie es gleich mitnehmen?", die Verkäuferin sah sie an.

"Ja ich werde es gleich mitnehmen.", antwortete Sara ihr.

Greg und sie fuhren erst noch zu Sara's Wohnung und sie hing das Kleid in ihren Schrank, da es Grissom ja nicht sehen sollte vor der Hochzeit.

Sara spürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib. Sie krümmte sich und hielt die Hand vor den Bauch. Sie versuchte langsam zu atmen, aber genauso schnell wie der Schmerz kam, war er auch schon vorbei. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und lächelte in sich hineine. Das waren also die Schmerzen von denen der Arzt gesprochen hatte, wenn das Kleine in ihr wuchs. Sie freute sich auf das Kind.

"Was es wohl wird.", überlegte sie laut.

"Wird sicher ein wunderhübsches Kind.", sagte Greg, der nach ihr schaute, was sie so lange in der Wohnung machte.

"Man Greg hast du mich erschreckt.", tu das nie wieder, später könnte das Wehen verursachen, neckte sie ihn.

"Sorry Sar, das wollte ich nicht", sagte er erschrocken und schuldbewusst

"Schon gut, noch bin ich ja nicht so weit.", sagte sie lachend.

Ihr Handy klingelte.

"Sidle", hob sie ab.

"Hey Darling, ich bin es. Alles ok bei dir? Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen, wo du so lange bist.", Grissom klang etwas besorgt am Telefon.

"Greg ist gleich bei Euch, ich lasse mich nur noch zur Werkstadt fahren um mein Auto abzuholen.", sagte sie.

"Ok, bitte sei vorsichtig! Was habt ihr eigentlich so lange gemacht?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ich habe mein Brautkleid abgeholt und habe es zu mir gebracht, du sollst es ja nicht sehen.", entgegnete sie ihm lachend.

"Wie Brautkleid, wann hast du dass denn ausgesucht? Davon weiß ich ja nichts.", sagte Grissom verblüfft.

"Honey, das erzähle ich dir alles später, ich hole jetzt erst mal mein Auto ab."

"Ok bitte lass nicht so lange auf dich warten, ich vermisse dich Sara.", sagte Grissom liebevoll.

"Nein Honey, ich beeile mich, bevor du das halbe CSI auf meine Spur hetzt, im Gedanken mir könnte etwas passiert sein.", gab sie lachend zurück.

"Ich war schon am überlegen Brass anzurufen.", lachte er.

"Ok Darling pass auf euch zwei auf und streichel unser Kleines mal von mir."

"Mach ich Honey, bis später, ich liebe dich, bye."

"Ich liebe dich auch Darling, bye.", sagte Grissom und sie legten auf.

Greg stand grinsend neben Sara.

"Man, hat Grissom Angst, ich könnte dich entführen oder warum will er das halbe CSI auf uns hetzen?"

Sara musste lachen, bei der Vorstellung dass Greg sie entführen wollte.

"Ich weiß nicht Greggo, ich glaube mit Nick zu arbeiten hat ihn auf irgendwelche Ideen gebracht. Wer weiß was Nick über dich sagt."

"Sara mach keine Witze darüber, du weißt ich würde dir nie was antun!", sagte Greg geschockt.

"Greggo nimm es nicht so ernst, Griss hat wohl mehr Angst, dass mir und dem Baby was zustoßen könnte.", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

Sara und Greg gingen zurück zum Auto. Er setzte sie bei der Werkstatt ab und fuhr weiter zu Nick und Grissom.

Sara holte den Wagen und dachte, dass die Jungs sicher hungrig sind. Sie rief den Pizzadienst von unterwegs an und bestellte Pizza.

Als sie vor ihrem neuen Haus ankam, saßen die drei auf der Terrasse und tranken ein Bier.

"Hey Guys, macht ihr schon Pause, aber ich habe hier was, was euch noch fehlt.", sie hielt lachend die Pizza hoch.

"Darling, du bist ein Engel und kannst Gedanken lesen, wir hatten gerade vor auf dich zu warten und den Pizzadienst anzurufen.", umarmte sie Grissom lachend.

Sara lächelte als sie sah wie Nick und Greg über die Pizza herfielen.

"Hast du dir auch was mitgebracht?", fragte Grissom.

"Sicher Honey, ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass ich Ärger mit dir bekomme.", sagte sie grinsend.

"Sara Sidle, du machst dich mal wieder über mich lustig.", sagte er lachend.

"Darling ich finde es einfach zu süß wie du dich um mich sorgst.", sagte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an.

"Ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte Grissom und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Ich dich auch Honey.", sie küsste ihn ebenso zärtlich zurück.

"Lass uns erstmal essen, dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich!", sagte er grinsend und schaute Nick und Greg vielsagend an.

"Hm, das ist völlig fies von euch, Greg von dir hätte ich mehr Respekt erwartet, gerade wegen heute.", sagte sie scherzend.

"Hm Leute, ich sag euch was, Sar sieht einfach nur very, very fantastic in ihrem Hochzeitskleid aus.", er sah Sara grinsend an.

"Greggo, das büßt du mir.", sagte sie und stand auf und schüttete Greg ihr Glas Wasser über den Kopf und grinste diabolisch.

"Ah, Sar was tust du?", Greg schaute wie ein begossener Pudel drein.

"Ich? Nichts, habe mich nur an dir gerächt.", sie grinste immer noch teuflisch.

"Boah Sar...", Greg nahm nun die Flasche Wasser und ging auf Sara zu.

Sara sprang auf, als sie sah, dass Greg die Flasche in die Hand nahm. Er schüttelte die Flasche mit Gas ein paar Mal und versuchte die flüchtende Sara zu erwischen.

"Bleib stehen du miese kleine Kröte.", sagte er scherzend.

"Greg hör zu, ist gut, Waffenstillstand, ok?" sie sah ihn lachend an.

"Ok Sar, Waffenstillstand.", er ging auf Sara zu.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Greg so einfach aufgibt.", sagte Nick lachend zu Grissom, die noch auf der Terrasse saßen und sich lachend das Schauspiel ansahen.

Grissom rief zu Sara, "Pass auf...", er sah, dass Greg die Flasche noch immer in der Hand hielt. Aber es war schon zu spät, denn Greg übergoss Sara mit der Flasche Wasser.

"Greggo du Schuft, was soll das, ich biete dir meine Hand an und was machst du?" "Sie wollte Greg einen Tritt verpassen, aber er war schon geflüchtet.

"Pah, ich bin so nett und bring dir eine Pizza mit und du schüttest mir ne Flasche mit Wasser über den Kopf", Sara tat beleidigt.

"Ok Sara, verzeihst du mir?", Greg kam ihr entgegen und lachte sie an.

"Ich weiß nicht, hast du noch eine Flasche in der Hand?", fragte sie lachend.

"Nein wirklich nicht, Sar-Honey, ich schwöre.", er grinste sich frech an.

Sara sah zu Grissom und Nick, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnten.

"Darling, Greg hat nichts mehr in der Hand, kannst ihm vertrauen.", sagte Grissom mit Tränen vor Lachen in den Augen

Nick stimmte ebenfalls zu.

"Ok Greggo ich verzeihe dir.", sie lachte.

"Danke Honey.", sagte er grinsend und umarmte sie herzlich.

Arm in Arm gingen sie zurück auf die Terrasse, wobei sie sich ständig kappelten.

"Hey Greg, das ist meine zukünftige Frau die du da in den Armen hältst, ich glaube ich muss mit dir mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden.", sagte Grissom ernst, aber im Scherz zu Greg.

Greg lies sie sofort los.

"Entschuldige Grissom, ich... ich wollte..., sie ist nur eine Freundin.", sagte Greg verwirrt und lief rot an.

Er merkte nicht, dass die anderen inklusive Grissom, sich das Lachen verkneifen mussten.

"Ach Greg, komm setzt dich, das ist doch nur Spaß.", sagte Grissom jetzt lachend.

"Puh, ich dachte schon du wärst jetzt sauer.", sagte er noch etwas verwirrt, aber lächelnd.

Sara und Nick sahen sich an und prusteten vor Lachen los.

"Hey Nick, das ist nicht witzig, ich habe echt gemeint Grissom reißt mir den Kopf ab.", sagte er etwas eingeschnappt.

"Ach Greggo, beruhige dich mal wieder.", sagte Nick immer noch lachend.

„Du musst mich wohl auch für ein besseres Monster halten.", sagte Grissom.

„Nein, so ist das nicht.", Greg gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen.

„Ich glaube ich sollte langsam gehen, bevor ich mich hier noch unbeliebt mache."

„Greggo, das könntest du nicht.", sagte Sara und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber ich mache mich jetzt trotzdem auf den Weg, bin ziemlich erledigt.", entgegnete ihr Greg.

„Ja, ich gehe dann auch mal. Danke Sar für die Pizza!", Nick umarmte Sara zum Abschied.

„Danke Nick für Deine Hilfe.", sagte Grissom.

„Wann sollen wir morgen wieder da sein?", fragte Greg.

„Ich würde sagen so früh wie ihr könnt. Sara will das Kinderzimmer noch streichen. Und ich könnte Euch beim Aufbau der Möbel gebrauchen.", Grissom sah Greg und Nick an.

„Ja klar, kein Problem, da kommen wir um 8 Uhr gleich vorbei und bringen Frühstück mit.", schlug Nick vor.

„Das wäre wunderbar Nicky. Die Küche ist ja schon fertig, also Kaffee ist dann auch kein Problem.", sagte Sara.

Sara umarmte Greg noch zum Abschied, dann gingen die beiden zu ihren Autos.

Als sie mit Grissom alleine war, begutachtete sie, was die Jungs den Tag gemacht hatten. Ihr gefiel es wie sie das Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer gestrichen hatten.

Sie stand im Schlafzimmer und schaute es bewundernd an.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Grissom, der hinter sie trat und die Arme um sie legte.

„Ja es gefällt mir sehr! Danke Honey.", Sara drehte sich zu Grissom um und schaute direkt in seine blauen Augen.

„Ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich, dass ich dich habe. Ein Leben ohne dich könnte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen.", sagte Sara.

„Ich bin auch sehr, sehr glücklich Sara."

Grissom sah ihn liebevoll an und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Jetzt mal zu etwas anderem, seit wann hast du ein Hochzeitskleid. Wann hast du es gekauft?", Grissom sah sie fragend an.

„Ich war doch mit Cath in der Stadt. Wir waren nicht nur beim Arzt letzte Woche, sondern waren auf Weddingshopping, wie es Cath genannt hatte.", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom sah sie etwas verwirrt an.

„Was ist, hast du gedacht ich heirate in Jeans und T-Shirt?", sagte sie schmunzelnd, als sie Grissoms Gesicht sah.

„Nein, nur hatte ich daran ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gedacht, ich hatte wohl zuviel andere Dinge im Kopf.", sagte er schuldbewusst.

„Hey das ist ja auch Frauensache.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„So, jetzt zu meiner Überraschung."

Grissom trat wieder hinter sie und band Sara einen Seidenschal um ihre Augen.

Grissom führte Sara ins Kinderzimmer nebenan. Er nahm ihr den Schal von den Augen.

„Ich hoffe, diese Überraschung glückt mir mehr als die letzte.", sagte er.

Sara stand da, sprachlos vor Staunen.

„Honey, woher wusstest du, das ich mir so etwas wünsche?", sie freute sich.

In der Ecke von dem noch leeren Kinderzimmer stand ein großer einladender Schaukelstuhl aus hellem Holz.

Sara hatte ihn, als sie die Möbel für das neue Haus aussuchten angeschaut. Sie wollte schon immer so einen haben. Für sie war es so was wie ein Ruhepool so einen Stuhl zu haben.

„Honey das ist so lieb von dir! Vielen Dank!" sagte sie freudig.

Grissom's Handy klingelte. Jim Brass war am Telefon, er wollte etwas über einen Fall wissen. Er ging nach unten um die Akte zu suchen, die er mitgenommen hatte aus dem Labor.

Sara stellte den CD-Player an, denn sie sich schon in den Raum gestellt hatte, da sie ja morgen streichen wollte. Sie hatte sich eine besondere CD mitgenommen. Es war die Single-CD von Timmy T. – One more Try, sie hatte diese CD letztes Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen. Das Lied hatte besondere Bedeutung für sie.

Sie setzte sich auf den Schaukelstuhl und schloss ihre Augen und hörte den Song. Die Erinnerung die mit diesem Lied verbunden waren, waren Positive aber auch Negative.

_It's been a long time since you left me_

_I didn't mean to, make you cry_

_I didn't mean to, disappoint you_

_I didn't mean to, tell you lies_

_And after all that, we have been through_

_Won't you let me, tell you why_

_One more try_

_I didn't know how much, I loved you_

_One more try_

_Let me put my, arms around you_

_Living all these lonely nights without you_

_Oh baby can we give it, one more try…._

Sara ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war jetzt glücklich, das war alles was zählt. Wie und wann es dazu gekommen ist, spielte keine Rolle mehr. Doch war es für sie schwer, das Verletzte in all den Jahren einfach zu vergessen. Sie liebte Grissom mehr denn je und hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren. Was war, wenn er es sich doch noch mal anders überlegte und wieder einen Rückzieher machte. Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab. Sie wusste, er liebt sie, doch war irgendwas in ihr, dass Angst hatte.

Grissom hatte aufgelegt und hörte das Lied, Sara hatte die Lautstärke ziemlich hoch gestellt. Er lächelte bei den Gedanken an den Song. Er ging zu ihr und fand sie im Schaukelstuhl, die Beine an sich rangezogen.

Er umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

Sara sah ihn an, mit Tränen in den Augen. Grissom schmerzte es, sie so verletzt zu sehen. Er hatte sie jahrelang so gesehen, den Schmerz in ihren Augen, wenn er ihr wieder mal, wenn auch unabsichtlich, weh getan hatte.

„Hey Darling, ich bin hier, es ist alles gut.", sagte er leise.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er nahm sie hoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Grissom hielt Sara fest in seinen Armen.

„Sorry Honey, seit der Schwangerschaft bin ich total emotional geworden.", sagte sie wieder lächelnd.

„Sei unbesorgt, es ist alles ok, ich bin bei dir und werde auch immer bei dir bleiben!", sagte Grissom liebevoll.

Grissom verstand sie einfach zu gut. Sara musste insgeheim lächeln. Er hat sie immer verstanden, schon als sie noch in San Fransisco war.

„Ich musste nur an letztes Weihnachten denken, als ich die CD geschenkt bekam. Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nie bis jetzt bei dir dafür bedankt. Danke Gil!", sagte Sara und gab dem verwirrten Grissom einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Woher wusstest du, dass das Geschenk von mir war?", fragte er erstaunt.

Sara musste bei seinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Gil, das war Intuition. Aber mal ehrlich, wer schenkt mir so eine CD, mit diesem Lied? Und wer schreibt einfach nur auf die Karte: Frohe Weihnachten, G."

Jetzt musste auch Grissom schmunzeln.

„Es hätte ja auch Greg sein können."

„Ja ganz sicher sogar, Greg hätte da glaube ich ganz andere Maßnahmen ergriffen.", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Ich weiß, ich konnte einfach nicht über meine Gefühle mit dir sprechen. Ich dachte immer das kann nicht gut gehen, nicht hier im Lab, mit Ecklie als Leiter.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was hat dich umgestimmt?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Du", sagte er lachend.

„Ok ich sollte die Frage anders stellen. Wann war es dir egal, was Ecklie und die Anderen dachten?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Seit ich mit dir in der Diamond Bar getanzt habe und ich dich danach in meinem Büro geküsst habe.", Grissom sah Sara zärtlich an und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher.

Er näherte sich ihren Lippen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog sie fest an sich ran.

„Seit dem weiß ich, dass ich niemals wieder ohne dich sein will. Sara du bist mein Leben und trägst ein weiteres Leben von uns in dir. Das ist das Schönste, was ich mir je wünschen konnte.", Grissom sah sie liebevoll an.

„Oh Gil, du machst mich so glücklich.", sagte Sara und schmiegte sich an ihn


	28. Eifersucht

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Eine Weile später fuhren sie zu Grissom's Townhouse. Beide waren ziemlich müde von dem Tag und so schliefen beide gleich ein als sie im Bett lagen.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie mit vollgepackten 2 Autos zum neuen Haus. Sie wollten heute das erste Mal im neuen Haus schlafen und hatten schon einige Dinge mitgenommen.

Nick und Greg waren auch schon am Haus als die beiden ankamen. Sie hatten Frühstück mitgebracht, wie versprochen.

Alle gingen nach dem Frühstück gleich an die Arbeit. Nick half Sara beim Streichen des Kinderzimmers.

„Du hast doch das Lindgrün ausgesucht? Oder irre ich mich?", fragte sie Nick.

„Ja sicher, Griss hat mir da ganz freie Hand gelassen, so wie ich ihm beim Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer. Warum fragst du?", sie sah Nick verwundert an.

„Na ja dieses Grün hast du ja auch in deinem Schlafzimmer.", sagte er lachend.

„Na ja es gefällt mir eben und da es ja neutral bleiben sollte, fande ich es eine gute Farbe.", entgegnete Sara.

Grissom und Greg strichen gerade die Badezimmer.

Nick und Sara hörten nur wie Greg sich bei Grissom noch mal wegen gestern Abend entschuldigte. Sie sahen sich beide an und lachten.

„Hat sich Greg so viele Gedanken gemacht?", fragte Sara Nick.

„Naja du kennst doch Greggo, wie er ist. Er wollte in keinem schlechten Licht da stehen bei Grissom.", Nick musste Lachen, wenn er an Greg dachte wie er sein konnte.

„Oh man ich glaube ich sollte Greg mal sagen, dass Gil kein Ungeheuer ist.", sagte Sara.

Am Nachmittag waren die Renovierungsarbeiten abgeschlossen. Die Möbel, die sie vor einigen Tagen gekauft hatten, wurden geliefert.

Als sie alles aufgebaut hatten, was es fast schon Abend. Greg, Nick und Sara fuhren mit 3 Autos zu ihrer Wohnung und räumten aus. Sara hatte schon die meisten Sachen in Umzugkartons verstaut. Denn eigentlich wollte sie ja zu Gil ins Townhouse ziehen.

Jim Brass, der am Nachmittag vorbeigekommen war, fuhr mit Grissom zum Townhouse um seine Sachen abzuholen. Er hatte ebenfalls schon fast alles in Kartons gepackt.

So ging es relativ schnell, so dass sie nach 3 Stunden fast fertig waren.

Alle waren müde und hungrig. Da kam Jim eine Idee.

„Sara, Jungs, ich lade euch zum Essen ein! Ich denke nicht, dass ihr in dem Chaos kochen wollt.", Brass sah Sara und Grissom an.

„Nein sicher nicht, danke Jim für die Einladung, glaube wir sind alle ziemlich erledigt!", sagte Sara.

Es wurde nicht sehr spät, denn jeder wollte nur noch nach Hause und schlafen.

Sara und Grissom verbrachten die erste Nacht im neuen Haus!

Am nächsten Tag verbrachten sie den Tag mit Aus- und Einräumen.

Im Arbeitszimmer fand sich Platz für Grissom's Insektensammlung und auch noch für Sara's Sachen.

Am Montag im Labor, ging alles seinen gewohnten Arbeitsgang. Sie hatten glücklicherweise nicht viel zu tun, denn Sara ging es an dem Tag nicht so gut. Sie musste sich ständig übergeben und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

„Darling, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Grissom sie, als sie sich in der Pause in Grissom's Büro gegenüber saßen.

„Hm es geht so, mir ist heute wirklich nicht so gut. Wer hat eigentlich gesagt dass Schwangerschaft was schönes sei?", sagte sie zynisch.

Grissom musste Grinsen. Aber er machte sich auch Sorgen um sie.

„Ich glaube du gehst für heute nach Hause.", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Ja, ich glaube es ist wirklich besser, vielleicht hilft mir ja ein Bad und etwas Schlaf.", sagte sie müde.

„Bis später Honey.", sagte Sara und gab Grissom einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Bis später Darling, und ruhe dich aus.", sagte Grissom.

Als Sara zu Hause war, gebadet hatte, ging es ihr schon ein wenig besser. Sie war froh schlafen zu können.

Sie hörte nicht, wie Grissom am frühen Morgen von der Schicht kam. Als sie gegen Mittag aufwachte, hatte er sich an sie gekuschelt und schlief noch. Sara strich ihm liebevoll übers Gesicht, er merkte es nicht. Sie stand auf, und kochte Kaffee und machte etwas zum Frühstück.

Sara ging es richtig gut. Nichts zu spüren von Übelkeit.

„Morgen Darling.", Grissom stand hinter ihr und umarmte sie.

„Morgen Honey, schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie Grissom.

„Ja als ich aufgewacht bin, war das Bett so leer, da konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen.", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh du Armer, dafür habe ich dir aber auch schon Frühstück gemacht. Ich denke mal nicht, dass du nach der Schicht etwas gegessen hast?"

„Um... nein ich war so müde und wollte gleich zu dir nach Hause.", sagte er mit halbvollem Mund.

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt, als du nach Hause gekommen bist?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Du hast so ruhig geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Der Schlaf hat dir doch gut getan, oder?"

„Ja hat er, ich fühle mich gut, keine Spur von Müdigkeit oder Übelkeit.", Sara war froh.

„Hm, nur noch ein paar Tage, dann habe ich dich wieder für mich in Miami.", sagte Grissom in Gedanken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein paar Stunden später war es vorbei mit Träumen. Sie hatten heute viel zu tun. Grissom und Nick hatten einen Mord. Sara und Greg eine Vergewaltigung, das Opfer lag schwerverletzt im Krankenhaus.

Inzwischen waren Cath und Warrick auch wieder vom Urlaub zurück. Beide hatten noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen, der sich in ihrem Urlaub angehäuft hatte.

Als Greg und Sara von ihrem Tatort wieder im Labor waren, trafen sie auf Cath und Warrick im Pausenraum.

„Sara, hast du schon alle organisiert wegen der Hochzeit?", fragte Cath sie.

„Ja ein paar Kleinigkeiten noch, aber Calleigh erledigt das für mich.", sagte sie.

„Fliegt ihr beide am Donnerstag mit nach Miami?", Sara sah Cath und Warrick fragend an.

„Ich ja, ich konnte Ecklie's Herz erwärmen mir freizugeben.", sagte Cath.

„Sorry Sara, aber ich komme erst Montag nach, irgendjemand muß ja Greg unter Kontrolle halten.", sagte er grinsend.

„Hey was soll das.", beschwerte sich Greg.

„Ich bin eben kein Workaholic, wie ihr. Ich habe schließlich noch ein Privatleben, im Gegensatz zu euch nehme ich mir Urlaub. Habe eben nur noch zwei Wochen, und da die Hochzeit ja erst Samstag in einer Woche stattfindet, habe ich noch genug Zeit nach Miami zu kommen.", gab er grinsend hinzu.

Der Fall den Sara und Greg hatten, schien ziemlich schwierig zu werden. Das Opfer, ein 16 Jähriges Mädchen, verdächtigte ihren Lehrer, sie vergewaltig zu haben. Das erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig, denn das Mädchen konnte nicht reden, da sie ihr Peiniger krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Dafür redete der Lehrer um so mehr um sich reinzuwaschen. Sie konnten keine eindeutigen Beweise sichern bei dem Mädchen, da sie sich bevor sie zusammengebrochen war, geduscht hatte.

„Warrick, könntest du uns mit dem Fall helfen?", wir brauchen noch jemanden, der denn Fall abschließt mit Greg, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin.

„Ja sicher, könnt ihr mich mal Aufklären über alles, was ihr bis jetzt habt."

Sara und Greg erzählten Warrick die Details ihres Falls.

Greg und Sara fuhren noch mal ins Krankenhaus zu dem Mädchen.

Warrick widmete sich den Beweisen im Labor.

Als die beiden vom Krankenhaus wieder zurück waren, saßen die 3 im Beweisraum und überprüften noch mal alles.

„Hm ich glaube ich gehe mal meinen Flug umbuchen.", sagte Sara etwas enttäuscht.

„Der Fall ist wichtig, ich habe ja noch ne ganze Woche, es reicht ja wenn Gil rüber fliegt."

„Sara, das ist deine Hochzeit, nichts kann wichtiger sein.", sagte Greg.

„Greggo, zu meiner Hochzeit bin ich ja rechtzeitig in Miami, Gil fliegt ja schon rüber und kann einiges managen. Außerdem reicht es wenn ich Sonntag oder Montag mit euch fliege auch noch.", sagte sie ernst.

„Sara hat Recht Greg, es ist nun mal unser Job!", pflichtete Warrick ihr bei.

Sara sah in dankbar an.

Sie wollte gleich ins Büro zu Grissom gehen und ihm sagen, dass sie noch in Vegas bleiben musste. Wie würde er es auffassen? Heute morgen hatte er sich noch gefreut, mit ihr ein paar Tage allein zu verbringen.

Sie achtete nicht darauf, das Grissom's Bürotür zu war. Sie klopfte kurz an und machte die Tür auf. Grissom schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Sara verstand auch gleich warum er sie nicht gehört hatte.

Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, Catherine auf dem Schreibtisch.

Das war aber nicht dass was Sara schockte, sondern, das was sie mit anhören musste, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Ich gehöre Dir und will dich für immer lieben."

„Ich liebe dich auch Grissom und ich gehöre nur dir.", antwortete Catherine mit einem Kichern.

Grissom stand auf und umarmte Catherine.

Inzwischen war Warrick hinter Sara getreten, die beiden sahen sich an und schlossen leise und wortlos die Tür.

Grissom und Cath, bekamen von all dem nichts mit.

Sara war übel, sie rannte in die Umkleide. Warrick ging ihr hinterher.

„Hey alles ok Sara?", fragte er.

„Du fragst mich allen ernstes ob alles ok mit mir ist?", sagte Sara, der die Tränen kamen.

„Hast du nicht gehört was die beiden gesagt haben?", fuhr sie fort.

„Doch habe ich Sara, aber ich kann und will es nicht glauben.", sagte er.

„Mein Gott Warrick, deine Frau flüstert meinem zukünftigen Mann Liebesgeständnisse ins Ohr! Hältst du das für normal?", fragte sie ihn?

„Nein ich halte das für absolut unnormal.", sagte er und auch er begriff langsam was Grissom und Catherine da gesagt hatten.

„Kann deine Frau denn nicht genug von dir bekommen, oder warum muss sie sich an meinen Freund ranmachen?", fragte sie ihn wütend.

„Sara was soll das? Vielleicht war es ja Grissom der sie dazu aufgemuntert hat.", sagte er verletzt.

„Wer weiß wie lange das mit den beiden schon geht.", fügte er hinzu und ging aus dem Umkleideraum.

Sara war geschockt, sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Alles drehte sich. Hatte er das eben wirklich zu Catherine gesagt? Hatte SIE das eben zu Grissom gesagt. Sara konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte nicht mehr und wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Eine Weile später kam Nick in die Umkleide.

„Sara, Honey, was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut, ist was mit dem Baby?", fragte er sie.

Sara hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie schwanger war, sie konnte an nichts mehr denken, seit sie die Szene mit Grissom und Catherine gesehen hatte.

„Nein Nick, dem Baby geht es gut.", sagte sie weinend.

Sie erzählte Nick die ganze Geschichte. Nick stand da mit offenem Mund und hörte ihr zu.

„Sara, das kann nicht sein, nicht Grissom, er liebt dich. Du hast dich sicher verhört."

„Nein Nick, habe ich nicht. Frage Warrick, er hat es auch mitbekommen, er stand hinter mir.", sagte sie voller Schmerz und Wut.

„Oh Sara, das tut mir so leid, wie geht es Warrick?"

„Weiß ich nicht, er sollte mal lieber seine Frau etwas besser im Auge behalten."

„Sara, weiß du von was du redest? Warrick kann doch nichts dafür, was meinst du wie er sich fühlt?"

„Wie er sich fühlt? Wie fühle ich mich, ich bekomme ein Baby von einem Mann, der eine Andere liebt!", sagte sie voller Wut.

„Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit.", sagte sie noch kurz angebunden und verschwand.

Nick schaute ihr verwirrt und geschockt hinterher.

Sara widmete sich wieder den Beweisen, sprach aber kein Wort mit Warrick.

Sie war verletzt und enttäuscht. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Traurig nahm sie ihren Verlobungsring vom Finger und ließ ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten.

Sie wollte mit Grissom nicht reden, sie wusste nicht einmal wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie wollte in weniger als 2 Wochen heiraten und ihr zukünftiger Mann betrog sie womöglich schon länger.

Als die Schicht zu Ende war, steckte Grissom seinen Kopf in den Beweisraum. Sara saß noch immer an den Beweisen, sie war alleine im Raum.

„Hey Sara, kommst du mit nach Hause?", fragte er sie.

„Nein ich habe noch zu arbeiten, wir sehen uns später.", sagte sie tonlos.

„Du musst leider morgen alleine nach Miami fahren, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Fall.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja, habe es schon von Ecklie gehört, tut mir leid Darling.", sagte er mitfühlend.

Grissom merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr reden, nicht im Labor.

„Ok, ich warte auf dich zu Hause.", sagte er, ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie nicht mehr antwortete.

Er stand noch in der Tür, aber Sara blickte sich nicht um, sie sagte nichts mehr.

Grissom ging und Sara saß im Beweisraum und konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Noch vor ein paar Stunden, war sie so glücklich gewesen.

Die nächsten Tage bis zum Abflug von Catherine und Grissom, war Sara kaum ansprechbar, sie beschäftigte sich mit dem Fall eingehend.

Sie verabschiedete sich am Donnerstagmorgen von Grissom, mit der Begründung, dass sie wegen dem Fall früher ins Labor musste.

Grissom wusste nicht was mit ihr war. Er kam nicht an sie ran, sie redete kaum mit ihm. Er vermisste seine Sara. Er nahm sich vor, am Wochenende mit Nick darüber zu reden. Vielleicht wusste er ja etwas.

„Ich liebe dich und vermisse dich jetzt schon. Hoffentlich kommst du bald nach.", rief Grissom ihr hinterher, als sie zum Wagen ging.

Aber von Sara kam keine Reaktion.

Sara stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

Sie waren nur 3 CSI in den folgenden Nachtschichten. Greg, Warrick und sie. Nick war mit Cath und Grissom schon nach Miami geflogen.

Greg kam im Labor auf Sara zu.

„Entweder du erzählst mir jetzt was los ist, oder ich rede nie wieder mit dir.", sagte er ernst.

„Greg, lass mich bitte, ich habe genug Probleme.", sagte sie entnervt.

„Nein Sara, ich lasse dich nicht, ich bin dein Freund und ich will wissen was los ist. Was geht zwischen dir und Warrick ab? Warum giftet ihr euch beide so an. So was tut man nicht als Freunde.", Greg war inzwischen wütend geworden.

„Greg du verstehst das nicht, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Warrick.", sie sah ihn mit funkelten Augen an.

Warrick kam ins Labor und wollte wieder gehen, als er Sara sah.

„Halt, du bleibst hier, ich will jetzt wissen was los ist.", sagte Greg und schaute Warrick durchdringend an.

„Greg, halt dich da gefälligst raus. Das geht dich nichts an, das ist unser Privatleben.", schrie Sara wutentbrannt und verließ das Labor.


	29. Familie Stokes

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Greg stand nur da und wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Was war mit ihr los? Er verstand es nicht.

„Warrick kannst du mir sagen, was los ist?", er sah Warrick fragend an, der genauso perplex da stand wie er.

„Ja, ich weiß was los ist, aber ich glaube das muss sie dir selber sagen. Ich versuche aber mit ihr zu reden, so kann das nicht weitergehen.", sagte er und suchte Sara.

In Miami grübelte Grissom, warum Sara nicht an ihr Handy ging. Cath versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sie ist sicher am Tatort oder bei dem Opfer im Krankenhaus und wird sicher gleich zurückrufen wenn sie deine Nachricht abhört."

„Hm ja vermutlich, hast du recht. Aber sie war die letzten Tage so komisch. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, sie war so verschlossen. Meinst du sie will doch nicht heiraten?", er sah Cath fragend an.

„Nein Gil, das glaube ich nicht. Sara liebt dich und freut sich auf die Hochzeit!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sara, warte bitte.", rief Warrick ihr nach.

„Warrick bitte, lass mich in Ruhe, kümmere dich um deine Privatsache.", sagte sie wütend.

„Das hier ist meine Privatsache. Du bist meine Freundin und Cath meine Frau, der ich vertraue.", sagte er.

Sara sah ihn mit völligem Unverständnis an.

„Du solltest übrigens Grissom auch vertrauen."

Warrick hielt Sara fest, damit sie nicht wieder weglief. Er vertraute Cath, auch wenn er nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, weil er es einfach nicht konnte.

„Sara wir sollten uns nicht sofort ein Urteil bilden. Es gibt sicher eine logische Erklärung für alles.", sagte er.

„Was meinst du mit logisch? Dass unsere beiden Liebsten sich ineinander verliebt haben oder eine Affäre haben.", gab Sara giftig zurück.

„Sara, wach auf und denke mal logisch über die ganze Sache nach. Du kennst Grissom, traust du ihm das wirklich zu?", er wurde langsam ungehalten.

„Warrick ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll. Ich liebe Grissom und vermisse ihn. Ich war so glücklich.", sagte sie von Tränen umgeben.

Warrick nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.

„Weißt du was wir jetzt machen? Der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Wir setzen uns jetzt alle zusammen und gehen den Abschluss durch. Den Papierkram können wir immer noch machen. Danach schnappen wir Greg und fliegen mit dem nächsten Flieger nach Miami.", Warrick sah Sara lächelnd an.

Sara lächelte. Sie hatte Grissom wirklich die letzten Tage vermisst. Sie wollte Gewissheit haben, sie musste mit ihm reden, aber nicht am Telefon.

„Ok Warrick, das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„So gefällst du mir wieder, so habe ich dich viel lieber Sar.", sagte er erleichtert.

„Übrigens Warrick, es tut mir leid, wie ich mich die letzten Tage verhalten habe.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Schwamm drüber, wir sind Freunde und haben es geklärt.", entgegnete er.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Labor.

Greg sah die beiden lachend zurückkommen. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Sara und Warrick erklärten ihm alles. Dann schlossen sie ihren Fall ab und gingen nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Die 3 hatten Glück, der nächste Flug nach Miami ging um 21h. Sara vollgepackt mit zwei Koffer. Davon einer nur für ihr Hochzeitskleid und den nötigen Hochzeitssachen.

Sie saßen im Flieger nach Miami und Sara hatte gemischte Gefühle. Was war, wenn doch alles wahr war, was sie gehört und gesehen hatte. In ihr zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, nein das durfte nicht sein. Sie musste Grissom vertrauen.

Greg, der neben ihr saß, nahm ihre Hand.

„Hey Honey, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Griss liebt dich, das weißt du.", sagte er aufmunternd.

Auch Warrick nickte ihr zu, er fühlte sich auch nicht wohler in seiner Haut. Er versuchte die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und auf Cath zu vertrauen. Warum nur hatte er mit Cath nicht schon vorher geredet.

Zwei Stunden später landeten sie in Miami. Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi und fuhren als erstes zum Strandhaus von Horatio, wo Sara und Grissom bis zum Ende ihrer Flitterwochen wohnten. Es brannte kein Licht im Haus.

Sara wusste dass Grissom mit Horatio, und den anderen Essen war. Er hatte es ihr auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Sie rief aber nicht zurück. Sie wollte nicht mit Grissom am Telefon reden.

Warrick half ihr die Koffer ins Strandhaus zu tragen. Und dann fuhren auch Warrick und Greg zu ihrem Haus, dass sie gemeinsam mit Nick und Cath gemietet hatten.

Sara war müde, sie wusste nicht wann Grissom wieder kommen würde. Sie legte sich auf die Couch und machte ein wenig Musik an. Sie begann zu weinen, sie hatte Angst Grissom zu verlieren oder verloren zu haben. Sie wünschte sich, Grissom wäre bei ihr und sie könnte mit ihm reden. Sie vermisste ihn so. Das Weinen hatte sie müde gemacht und sie schlief ein.

Grissom war müde, er hatte die letzten Tage noch ein paar Mal versucht bei Sara anzurufen, aber sie hatte ihr Handy ausgeschaltet. Auch zu Hause war sie nie, und wenn ging sie nicht ans Telefon. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Was war nur mit ihr los? Er hatte die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen, weil er nicht wusste was mit ihr los war. Er hinterließ ihr Nachrichten, doch sie meldete sich nicht. Einmal hatte er in den Tagen mit ihr telefoniert, das Gespräch war kurz und sie war abweisend. Er fragte sich, ob sie in 2 Tagen überhaupt nach Miami kam.

Sara schlief fest und hörte nicht, als jemand die Tür aufschloss.

Grissom wunderte sich, warum Musik lief. Hatte er vergessen sie auszustellen? Er ging ins dunkle Wohnzimmer und schaltete die Anlage aus. Er wollte kein Licht machen. Seine Stimmung war düster und er hatte keine Lust auf Licht.

Er wollte gerade ins Bad gehen, als er Sara auf der Couch liegen sah. Er ging zu ihr. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie war hier, früher als erwartet. Grissom sah die schlafende Sara an, sein Herz quoll fast über vor Liebe zu ihr. Sie war so wunderschön, er hatte das Gefühl er hatte sie ewig nicht gesehen. Er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Was war los mit ihr? Was war mit seiner Sara geschehen, warum hatte sie sich die letzten Tage so verändert?

„Hey Darling, ich bin es Gil.", sagte er und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sara schaute ihn verschlafen an. Jetzt wo sie ihm in die Augen sah, konnte sie nicht glauben, was sich Tage zuvor in seinem Büro abgespielt hatte.

„Hey Honey, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Du fragst mich wie es mir geht? Darling wie geht es dir? Ich mache mir die größten Sorgen um dich. Du meldest dich nicht auf meine Anrufe, du warst so kalt bei unserem Abschied in LV. Willst du mich nicht mehr Heiraten? Geht es unserm Baby gut? Darling, sag mir was los ist, bitte, ich halte es nicht mehr aus!", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und Tränen in den Augen.

Sara schaute ihn an, in seine eisblauen Augen. Nein es war nicht wahr, er liebte sie, nur sie.

„Honey, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, deswegen bin ich hier. Ich will dich immer noch Heiraten. Ich wollte nie etwas anderes", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ja unserem Kleinen geht es auch gut!"

„Aber ich muss mit dir über etwas reden", sie sah ihn in seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.

„Darling du kannst mit mir über alles reden! Nur rede mit mir. Es war die Hölle die letzten Tage. Gott, habe ich dich vermisst!", er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr halten.

Sara nahm ihn sanft in die Arme und konnte auch ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie kam sich so dumm vor, zu glauben, dass er sie nicht mehr liebt und eine Affäre mit Cath hatte.

„Weshalb ich so abweisend zu dir war….?", sie stockte und holte Luft, es fiel ihr schwer weiterzureden, sie schämte sich.

„Egal was es ist Sara, du kannst mir alles sagen, ich bin für dich da.", sagte er und nahm jetzt sie in die Arme.

„Gil, ich…. Ich dachte du hast eine Affäre mit Cath.", sagte sie und schaute ihn verlegen an.

Jetzt war es raus. Was würde er sagen, würde er sie auslachen, oder würde er ihr sagen, dass es stimmt.

„Sara, Darling, wie kommst du denn darauf? So etwas würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, weder mit Cath noch mit irgendeiner anderen Frau! Ich liebe dich Sara, und nur dich!", sagte er irgendwie erleichtert.

„Warrick und ich, haben dich und Cath im Büro beobachtet vor ein paar Tagen."

Jetzt fiel es Grissom wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er musste grinsen. Sie war eifersüchtig. Das heißt sie liebte ihn noch immer.

„Sara, das vor ein paar Tagen in meinem Büro war eigentlich für dich bestimmt. Ich habe Cath gebeten mir zu helfen bei dem Trauspruch. Sie hat dabei deinen Part übernommen. Darling, glaube mir, ich habe ihr nur meine Spruch gesagt, nichts weiter!" er sah sie flehend an.

„Ist das war Gil? Oh ich war so eifersüchtig, ich habe mich so elend gefühlt.", sagte sie und ihr stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Sara, ich liebe dich über alles, aber irgendwie ist es süß zu sehen wie eifersüchtig du sein kannst.", stichelte er leicht.

Er nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil, kannst du mir verzeihen?", sie sah in fragend an.

„Darling da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, ich war auf Nick ebenso eifersüchtig wie du auf Cath, also Gleichstand", sagte er lachend.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich hier bin, sagte sie. Obwohl mich ja Warrick dazu gebracht hat, dir zu vertrauen und zu glauben.", sagte sie etwas beschämt.

„Die Tatsache ist, dass du mir vertraut hast am Ende und hier bist um mit mir zu reden!", sagte er zärtlich.

„Ja, oh Honey ich war so dumm, das zu glauben, aber es hat mich eben geschockt was du zu Cath gesagt hast.

„Ich habe noch etwas blödes getan", begann sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

Grissom sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was hast du getan?", er war jetzt etwas nervös. Hatte sie ihn in dem glauben, er hätte eine Affäre etwa auch betrogen, vielleicht mit Greg?

„Ich habe meinen Verlobungsring abgenommen…… würdest du ihn mir vielleicht wieder anstecken?", sie sah ihn verlegen an.

„Sicher, mach ich das. Sara, ich dachte eben schon das schlimmste. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, mit dem Ring, ich stecke ihn dir gerne noch ein zweites mal an den Finger, aber versprich mir, dass du ihn wegen so etwas nicht wieder abnimmst"

Er nahm den Ring von Sara entgegen und steckte ihn ihr an Finger und zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wegen so etwas abnehme", sagte sie als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Lass es uns vergessen, ich will dich jetzt endlich richtig küssen, ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt meine Sara.", sagte Grissom und sah Sara voller Verlangen an.

Die Begierde der beiden steigerte sich von Kuss zu Kuss und von Berührung zu Berührung. Grissom drängte Sara rückwärts ins Schlafzimmer. Die Kleider der beiden wurden im ganzen Wohnzimmer verstreut.

Im Schlafzimmer hatten beide kein Halten mehr. Sie gaben sich ganz einander hin.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden schliefen beide erschöpft, aber glücklich engumschlungen ein.

Als Sara gegen Mittag aufwachte, schlief Grissom noch tief und fest. Sie betrachtete ihn glücklich. Sie liebte ihn über alles und in ein paar Tagen würde sie seine Frau werden. Sie lächelte versonnen und merkte nicht, als Grissom wach wurde.

„Guten Morgen Darling, das ist ja mal ein schönes Bild am Morgen, dich lächelnd in meinen Armen, das hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.", sagte er und küsste sie leicht.

„Morgen Gil, ja ich habe mir gerade unsere Hochzeit vorgestellt.", sagte sie freudig.

„Sara ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, dass du endlich meine Frau wirst."

„Ich freue mich auch schon sehr darauf!"

„Wollen wir dann mal frühstücken? Ich und unser kleines, haben Hunger.", sagte sie lachend und strich sich über den Bauch.

„Ja sicher, gute Idee ich habe auch Hunger."

Grissom beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss, dann beugte er sich runter und küsste ihren Bauch und strich zärtlich darüber.

„Was hattest du eigentlich für heute geplant.", fragte Sara ihm beim Frühstück.

„Ich wollte mich mit Calleigh, Nick und Cath treffen, wegen der Vorbereitung der Hochzeitsfeier.", sagte er und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Wann wolltest du dich mit ihnen treffen?"

„In einer Stunde, soweit ich mich erinnere, nach der Nacht.", grinste er.

Wenn Grissom an letzte Nacht dachte, hätte er am liebsten den ganzen Tag mit Sara im Bett verbracht.

„Du kommst doch mit, oder?", Grissom sah Sara fragend an.

„Ja sicher, komme ich mit, bin doch mal gespannt wie Warrick und Cath das Problem gelöst haben.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Eine Stunde später, trafen sie sich, nicht weit von dem Haus an einem Strandrestaurant. Sie hatten es bei ihrem Besuch in Miami entdeckt und wollten hier feiern.

Als Nick, Sara und Grissom, händchenhaltend entgegenkommen sah, war er erleichtert. Es hatte sich also gelegt, dieser Streit von den beiden ging ihm ganz schön nahe. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gil etwas mit Cath anfing und auch nicht dass Cath da mitspielte, sie war schließlich glücklich mit Warrick verheiratet.

„Hey Nicky.", begrüßte sie ihren besten Freund.

„Hey Sar, geht es dir wieder gut?"

„Ja Nicky, mir geht es wieder gut, es war alles nur ein doofes Missverständnis.", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Oh man Sara, tu das bitte nicht noch mal, ich halte das nicht aus. Ich habe mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Sorry, kommt sicher nicht mehr vor.", antwortete Sara kleinlaut.

Grissom legte Sara die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie mal da kommen Warrick und Cath, ich glaube die haben das Problem auch gelöst.", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh ja, so wie die zwei knutschen, kann es nur so sein.", entgegnete sie ihm lachend.

Cath und Warrick kamen auf sie zu. Sie blieben alle paar Meter stehen um sich zu küssen.

„Ihr seid ja noch schlimmer als Sara und Griss.", rief Greg ihnen zu.

„Greggo, finde du erst mal eine neue Freundin, dann reden wir weiter.", sagte Warrick mit einem diabolischen Grinsen als sie bei den anderen waren.

„Pah so schnell wie ich eine finde. Das hättest du nie hinbekommen.", stichelte Greg.

„Ja ist ok Greggo, wir wissen dass du der Hengst schlechthin im Labor bist.", jetzt mischte sich Nick in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Was soll das heißen Nick?", Greg schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Na ja, sag mir nicht, dass du damals nicht hinter Mia her warst. Von Mandy und Wendy ganz zu schweigen.", gab er zurück.

„Na ja die Mädels lieben mich einfach. Stimmt doch, oder was meint ihr Calleigh, Sar, Cath?", er schaute die 3 Mädels an, die sich gerade unterhielten und davon nichts mitbekommen hatten.

„Was? Worum geht es Greggo?", Sara sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Greggo ist der Meinung alle im Labor lieben ihn.", klärte Grissom Sara und die anderen 2 auf.

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch, besonders Hodges.", gab Cath lachend von sich.

Greg machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er eine saure Zitrone verschluckt.

Die anderen konnten sich nicht mehr halten und prusteten los.

„Haben wir bald die nächste Hochzeit, zwischen unserem Greggo und Hodges.", Sara konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten.

„Sara, hör bitte auf, mir kommen schon die Tränen.", sagte Nick und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten gingen sie in das Restaurant und aßen erstmal. Es wurde eine lustige Runde, sie hatten viel zu lachen.

Als der Manager von dem Restaurant kam, verabschiedeten sich die anderen, Cath, Gil und Sara besprachen mit ihm die Feier und das Menu.

Die Hochzeitstorte, sollte eine Überraschung von Cath und den anderen vom Team werden, sozusagen als Hochzeitsgeschenk.

Grissom und Sara wussten nur, dass sie 3-stöckig war. Mehr konnten sie den anderen nicht entlocken.

„Sara, was hältst du von einer Junggesellinnen-Abschieds Party?", fragte sie Cath als sie mit der Besprechung fertig waren.

„Cath, das wäre eine gute Idee. Sind ja nur 4. Du, Lindsay, Calleigh und ich."

„Es sollte nur so eine kleine Feier werden, nichts großartiges, ich weiß du magst das nicht. Außerdem wenn Gil eine Junggesellen-Abschieds-Party bekommt, sollst du nicht leer ausgehen.", sagte Cath grinsend.

Sara wusste von der Party, Grissom hatte es ihr gestern gesagt. Er war gar nicht begeistert davon, aber Nick und Horatio bestanden darauf, also gab er sich geschlagen und willigte ein.

„Wann und wo willst du das machen?" fragte Sara, Cath.

„Also ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen am Freitagabend zu mir. Es ist ja deine letzte Nacht vor der Hochzeit, und die solltest du traditionsgemäß, getrennt von deinem Zukünftigen verbringen.", Cath grinste die beiden an.

„Um… ok wenn es sein muss, dann Freitagabend.", sagte Sara.

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass die letzte Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt verbringen sollten. Sie sah Grissom an, der nur grinste.

„Wir werden dann am Samstag dich rechtzeitig zur Kapelle bringen. Wir haben schon alles geplant.", sagte Cath grinsend.

„Da kann ich wohl schlecht nein sagen, wenn ihr alles geplant habt." Sarah sah Cath lachend an.

Grissom unterbrach die beiden kurz.

„Mädels, ihr habt sicher noch etwas zu besprechen, ich bin noch mit Horatio verabredet. Sara, Darling, ich sehe dich dann später."

Grissom gab Sara einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und verschwand.

Er war noch keine 2 Minuten weg, da piepste ihr Handy, sie hatte eine SMS von Grissom.

_Ich liebe dich bis zu den Sternen und zurück! Habe ich vergessen zu sagen. Love Gil._

Sara musste grinsen und tippte schnell zurück.

_Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr! Love Sara._

„Ihre seid ja schlimmer wie verliebte Teenager.", Cath sah Sara aber verständnisvoll an.

„Cath, kann ich mit dir reden?", Sara wurde ernst.

„Sicher Sara, du kannst immer mit mir reden."

„Die Geschichte bei Griss im Büro…… es tut mir leid, dass ich geglaubt habe, ihr hättet etwas miteinander.", Sara sah Cath offen an.

„Ist schon ok Sara, ich hätte sicher auch nicht anders gehandelt, wenn es Warrick gewesen wäre. Aber ich kann dir versichern, er hat nur geprobt.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ja ich weiß, Gil hat es mir schon gesagt. Ich komme mir ziemlich dumm vor."

„Sara das musst du nicht, du liebst Gil und Eifersucht ist ein Zeichen der Liebe. Es wäre schlimm, wenn du gelassen darauf reagiert hättest. Ich wäre sicher Warrick schon längst an die Gurgel gegangen."

Jetzt musste Sara auch lachen. Erleichtert, dass Cath sie verstand.

Am nächsten Tag, traf Sara sich vormittags mit Nick.

Sie gingen am Strand spazieren. Nick erzählte ihr von Calleigh, wie schwierig es war eine Beziehung über die Entfernung aufzubauen.

„Nicky du wirst doch LV nicht verlassen?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Nein ich würde LV nie verlassen. Aber auf Dauer ist das keine Beziehung. Wir vermissen uns gegenseitig schrecklich. Und du weißt ja selbst wann wir mal länger Schichtfrei haben, das ich nur dann nach Miami fliegen kann.", sagte er deprimiert.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen, deswegen habe ich das Treffen vorgeschlagen.", sagte Nick langsam.

„Was ist los Nick, raus mit der Sprache."

„Du bist doch bald erstmal für ein paar Monate weg und ich wollte gerne, dass Calleigh für die paar Monate nach LV kommt. Wir wollen wissen wie es ist, jeden Tag zusammen zu sein. Grissom sagt, dass eigentlich ja noch eine Stelle frei wäre, weil Sofia zur Polizei gegangen ist. Zwar würden wir dann in verschiedenen Schichten arbeiten. Aber sie wäre bei mir.", Nick sah Sara erwartungsvoll an.

„Nicky das ist doch wunderbar. Selbstverständlich kann sie für mich einspringen. Das ist mir lieber als jemand Fremdes einzuarbeiten. Calleigh kennt sich beim CSI aus und sie ist eine sehr gute CSI.", Sara lächelte Nick freudig an.

„Oh Sara, mir fällt ein Stein von Herzen. Aber Calleigh wird auch noch mal mit dir reden. Sie wollte es eigentlich selber machen und auch mitkommen. Aber ich habe noch etwas anderes mit dir zu besprechen." Nick wurde wieder ernst.

„Nicky ist irgendetwas passiert?", sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Nein es ist nichts passiert, keine Angst, alles in Ordnung.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich wollte dir nur etwas geben. Cath hat mir gesagt, dass du nichts Altes wie ein Familienschmuckstück hast.", sagte Nick.

„Ja das ist richtig. Ich habe nie Schmuck von meiner Mutter bekommen. Naja du weißt ja, dass sie schon seit Jahren im Gefängnis sitzt, weil sie meinen Vater umgebracht hat. Für mich gibt es keine Eltern.", sagte sie etwas traurig.

„Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich das hier.", Nick hielt ihr ein kleines Kästchen hin.

„Nicky, was ist das?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Sara wir sind schon so lange eng befreundet und du kennst meine Eltern bald genauso gut wie ich. Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen mit meiner Mutter telefoniert und sie lässt dich Grüßen und dankt für die Einladung. Sie hat mir das hier geschickt für dich!", sagte Nick.

Sara machte das Kästchen auf. Sie fand darin ein paar wundervolle Perlenohrringe.

„Nicky die sind ja wunderschön!", sagte sie bewundernd.

„Sie sind ein Erbstück meiner Großmutter. Meine Mutter hat mir noch den Brief für dich mitgegeben.", Nick hielt Sara den Brief entgegen.

_Liebste Sara,_

_in den ganzen Jahren, bist du für uns wie eine Tochter geworden. Du bist für Nick die beste Freundin, wie er selber sagt. Wir haben jeden Augenblick deiner Anwesenheit hier in Texas genossen. Und freuen uns um so mehr, dass du deine Liebe endlich gefunden hast._

_Wir, die ganze Familie Stokes, wünschen dir nur das allerbeste für deine Ehe!_

_Die Ohrringe habe ich damals von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen. Ich möchte sie dir gerne schenken, als etwas „Altes" dass du an deiner Hochzeit tragen kannst._

_Vielen Dank für deine Einladung, wir kommen gerne zu deiner Hochzeit!_

_Alles liebe_

_Familie Stokes_

Sara schaute Nick an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie liebte Nick's Familie, sie war schon oft dort gewesen.

„Danke Nicky.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

„Bist du glücklich Sara?", fragte Nick sie.

„Ja Nick, ich bin sehr glücklich", sagte sie und strich sich lächelnd über ihren noch flachen Bauch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am Freitag war Sara sehr nervös. Sie konnte die Nacht kaum schlafen. Morgen würde sie Gil's Frau werden. Grissom schlief noch, sie hatte sich inzwischen geduscht und angezogen.

„Hey Darling, worüber grübelst du wieder?", fragte sie Grissom, als er aufwachte.

„Ich freue mich auf heute Abend, ich bin gespannt was Cath wieder geplant hat.", sagte sie lachend.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du jeden Tag schöner wirst.", sagte Grissom zärtlich.

„Honey du machst mich verlegen, wenn du so etwas sagst."

„Aber es ist wahr. Ich habe das Gefühl, seit du schwanger bist, bist noch hübscher als sonst.", sagte er neckend.

Grissom beugte sich zu Sara und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Griss bitte hör auf, du weißt wie ich darauf reagiere. Meine Hormone fahren Achterbahn.", sage sie lachend.

„Achterbahn fahren ist gut, das mag ich.", sagte er grinsend und küsste ihren Bauch.

„Darling ich muss los, Cath erwartet mich, wir haben noch einige Termine.", sagte sie und schaute Grissom tief in die Augen.

„Nur noch einen Kuss, dann lass ich dich gehen."

„Ok aber nur noch einen, sonst schaffe ich es nicht mehr zu Cath."

Grissom zog Sara sanft an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sara blieb das Herz stehen. Wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte und begehrte.

Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah sie ihn liebevoll in die Augen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen in der Kapelle, Gil!"

„Oh Sara, das halte ich nicht aus, ich bin nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Versprich mir, dass du morgen da sein wirst!", Grissom schaute ihr jetzt auch in die Augen.

„Ja, Gil, ich verspreche es, ich werde sicher morgen kommen, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Morgen hast du mich wieder, und dann für das ganze Leben", sie sah ihn liebevoll an.

Sie stand auf, gab Grissom noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und verschwand mit ihren Sachen aus der Tür.

Grissom seufzte, wie sollte er den Tag ohne sie nur aushalten. Aber sie hatte recht. Ab morgen gehörte sie ihm ganz alleine. Auch wenn es nur 2 Wochen waren ohne CSI. So wollten sie jede Minute genießen, die sie alleine waren. Der Alltag kam noch schnell genug wieder zurück...

**... TBC **

* * *

**Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews und bedanke mich schonmal im Voraus:)**

* * *


	30. Junggesellenabschied

* * *

Auch wenn es ein wenig gedauert hat, aber hier die nächsten Kapitel. Reviews wären einsame Spitze!!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Sara kam nach 15 Minuten bei Cath an.

„Hey wurde ja auch Zeit, ich dachte schon, du kannst dich überhaupt nicht von Gil trennen.", begrüßte sie Sara.

„Hey Cath, sorry aber was hast du denn heute noch so Wichtiges vor. Wir haben doch Zeit!", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sara du bist echt unmöglich, wir haben einen Friseurtermin heute Nachmittag und müssen noch mal zur Kapelle.", sagte sie streng.

„Ist gut Cath, ich weiß, jetzt verbreite hier mal nicht so nen Stress, bin sowieso schon nervös genug wegen morgen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom saß auf der Terrasse und trank seinen Kaffee, als es an der der Tür klingelte.

„Hi Nick, komm rein, aber wenn du zu Sara willst, sie ist vor ein paar Minuten zu Cath gefahren.", sagte Grissom.

„Nein, ich wollte zu dir, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in die Höhle des Löwen wagen zu Cath.", sagte er lachend.

Grissom sah in verwirrt an.

„Höhle des Löwen? Was hat Cath jetzt schon wieder angestellt.", fragte Grissom verdutzt.

„Naja sie hat Warrick, Greg und mich heute Morgen schon um 9 Uhr aus dem Haus geschmissen. Sie wollte die Party für heute Abend vorbereiten. Sie hat gesagt, sie will uns heute nicht mehr im Haus sehen."

„Na das ist ja mal wieder typisch Cath, hat alles im Griff und kommandiert jeden herum, das konnte sie schon immer gut.", entgegnete Grissom lachend.

„Aber ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir reden wollte Griss.", Nick sah in ernst an.

„Geht es um Calleigh?", Grissom sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja auch, aber auch um Sara."

„Sara? Ist ihr etwas passiert? Geht es ihr nicht gut?", Grissom sah Nick erschrocken an.

Nick musste lächeln. Er hatte seine Antwort schon.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung Gil, Sara geht es gut. Aber du hast mir meine Frage soeben beantwortet.", sagte er grinsend.

Grissom sah Nick noch konfuser an als eben. Was wollte Nick?

„Du weißt wie Sara und ich zueinander stehen, wir kennen uns schon sehr lange und sie ist für mich wie eine Schwester.", Nick sah Grissom ehrlich an.

„Nick, du weißt ich bin nicht die Sorte von Mensch, die mit anderen über ihre Gefühle spricht. Aber ich kann dir versichern, ich liebe Sara mehr als ich es ausdrücken, oder sagen könnte, ich denke das wolltest du doch wissen.", Grissom war ernst geworden und hatte glänzende Augen, als er von Sara sprach.

„Ja, ich dachte es mir schon, ich wollte es nur aus deinem Mund noch mal hören. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr jemand noch mal so weh tut. Im Krankenhaus habe ich bemerkt, dass egal was auf euch zu kommt, ihr das meistert. Ihr habt in dem Jahr, wo ihr zusammen seid, schon so viel durchgestanden. Man hat euch angesehen, dass ihr euch einfach ohne Worte versteht.", Nick hatte feuchte Augen, als er endete.

„Nick ich werde für Sara immer da sein. Aber du kennst sie auch gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie manche Entscheidungen selber treffen muss. Ich werde ihr aber immer zur Seite stehen. Sie ist eine eigenständige Frau und kein Kind. Das solltest du manchmal einfach berücksichtigen.", sagte Grissom lächelnd zu Nick

„Ja du hast recht Griss, das ist glaube ich der Beschützerinstinkt, der bei mir immer wieder die Überhand nimmt. Calleigh hat sich auch schon beschwert.", Nick grinste Grissom an.

„CSI zu sein im Beruf und auch Privat ist nicht immer ganz einfach. Ich musste auch erstmal begreifen, was es heißt Risiko im Privatleben einzugehen und es mit der Arbeit zu vermischen. Aber ich habe es geschafft, auch wenn es lange gedauert hat. Da wirst du es auch noch hinbekommen. Calleigh ist eine liebe Frau, sie macht dich glücklich und du sie und das ist das wichtigste im Leben.", Grissom war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er so mit Nick reden konnte.

„Wow Grissom, vor einem Jahr hätte ich dich als Alien betrachtet, hättest du so mit mir gesprochen. Aber seit du mit Sara zusammen bist, hast du dich sehr positiv geändert. Man hätte kaum gedacht, dass du auch Privat reden kannst.", stichelte Nick leicht.

„Ja Nick, wir alle ändern uns einmal.", sagte Grissom lächelnd.

„Jetzt mal zu dir und Calleigh, geht es um die Stelle, habt ihr mit Sara geredet?", fragte er ihn.

„Ja, Calleigh hat gestern auch noch mal mit Sara gesprochen. Sobald Sara in die Babypause geht, würde Calleigh gerne, für die paar Monate ein wenig uns zur Hand gehen. Danach entscheiden wir uns, ob sie die Stelle bei Ecklie annimmt.", sagte er.

„Sara wird auch nicht mehr in die Nachtschicht zurückkehren, wenn das Baby da ist. Sie wird vermutlich dann mit Calleigh zusammen in der Tagschicht arbeiten."

„Dann hat Calleigh wenigstens jemand vertrautes um sich herum.", sagte Nick freudig.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Warrick und Greg auch gleich hier auftauchen werden?" Grissom sah Nick fragend an.

„Ja, ich nehme es an, zumindest wollten sie nicht bis heute Abend warten mit der Party.", grinste Nick.

Grissom seufzte, warum nur hatte er diese komischen Party zugesagt. Er hätte viel lieber den Abend mit Sara verbracht.

Er klappte sein Handy auf und schrieb Sara eine SMS.

_Darling, hast du Mitleid mit einem armen, alten Mann und befreist ihn hier? Nick ist schon hier und die anderen werden wohl auch gleich auftauchen. Ich vermisse dich! Love Gil_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara, war gerade mit Cath beim Friseur, sie musste sich schon seit 1 Stunde die verschiedensten Frisuren über sich ergehen lassen.

Sie klappte ihr Handy auf und schmunzelte über die SMS von Grissom. Sie war froh, etwas von ihm zu hören, denn sie vermisste ihn, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie heute Nacht alleine schlafen sollte ohne Grissom, sank ihre Laune gegen Null.

_Hi Honey, ich würde dich gerne befreien, aber ich hänge hier auch fest. Schon 1 Stunde und Cath hat immer noch nicht genug von Frisuren. Hol mich hier raus! Ich vermisse dich auch! Love Sara._

Sara klappte ihr Handy wieder zusammen, denn ihr stand die nächste Frisur bevor. Sie hätte sich ja gerne schon für die erste Frisur entschieden, wollte aber Cath nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, da sie sich so viel Mühe machte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bei Grissom waren inzwischen auch Greg und Warrick angekommen. Sie saßen alle auf der Terrasse und tranken Bier. Er war doch froh, dass die Jungs vom Team da waren. Es war erstaunlich, dass man sich mit Greg auch über Entomologie unterhalten konnte.

Sein Handy summte und er grinste in sich hinein, denn er vermutete, dass es eine Antwort von Sara war.

Bei der Antwort musste er unweigerlich ein wenig lachen, denn er kannte Sara, sie verabscheute nichts mehr als lange Friseurtermine.

„Griss was grinst du so?", holte ihn Warrick aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach nichts.", sagte er und klappte sein Handy zu.

Der Tag verlief ganz angenehm. Sie grillten zum Abend auf der Terrasse. Horatio wusste dass Grissom nichts von „wilden" Party's hielt. Also hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt dass sie einfach nur so ein wenig auf der Terrasse saßen und grillten.

„Möchte irgendjemand einen Cocktail?", Greg sah fragend in die Runde.

„Wo willst du Cocktails herbekommen?", Nick sah Greg verwirrt an.

„Ich habe heute Mittag mit Warrick ein wenig eingekauft. Als ich studiert habe, habe ich in einer Cocktailbar gearbeitet.", sagte er und grinste Nick an.

„Na wenn das so ist, nehme ich gerne einen, mach mir mal einen SpecialCocktail.", sagte Nick.

Horatio, Warrick und Grissom stimmten ebenfalls zu einen Cocktail zu trinken.

Aber es blieb nicht bei einem Cocktail. Greg mixte sehr gute Cocktails und alle waren begeistert davon.

Sogar Grissom trank ein paar Cocktails.

Doch später zog er es mit Horatio vor auf Whiskey umzusteigen.

„Grissom, jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, wie hast du Sara eigentlich rumgekriegt.", Horatio sah ihn belustigt an.

Alle hatten schon einiges getrunken und waren nicht zu bremsen von der Idee, dass Grissom ihnen erzählte, wie er mit Sara zusammengekommen war.

„Ja, das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren, die liebe Sara, ist ja verschlossen wie ein Grab.", sagte Greg.

„Jungs, das geht nicht, Sara würde mir den Kopf abhacken, wenn ich das euch erzähle.", Grissom grinste.

„Jetzt mach schon Grissom, sie erfährt es sicherlich nicht! Oder erzählt hier einer etwas?", Nick sah fragend in die Runde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ein wenig früher bei Sara.

Endlich hatte sie den Friseurtermin hinter sich und wusste welche Frisur sie morgen hatte. Sie hätte sich die letzte Stunde sparen können, denn die Frisur, die ihr gefiel war die 2. die die Friseurin ausprobiert hatte.

„Deine Frisur wird wunderschön werden.", Cath sah Sara glücklich an.

„Kann es sein, dass du dir mehr Gedanken um meine Hochzeit machst als ich.", Sara musste lächeln.

„Sara du wirst morgen heiraten, bist du denn nicht nervös?", Cath sah sie ungläubig an.

„Naja im Moment nicht, ich finde es wenn ich ehrlich bin, etwas nervenaufreibend, so lange beim Friseur zu sitzen nur für eine Frisur.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

Cath sah Sara ungläubig an.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Gil und du, warum ihr so gut zusammenpasst. Ihr seid euch beide in vielem so ähnlich."

„Cath, bitte sei jetzt nicht sauer, es ist eben nicht meine Art so etwas zu tun. Wobei ich dir sehr dankbar bin, dass du das alles für mich tust!", Sara versuchte Cath zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut, ich wollte dich ja nicht dazu zwingen. Ich möchte nur, dass es für dich eine genauso unvergesslicher Tag wird, wie meine Hochzeit mit Warrick."

„Danke Cath, und so schlimm, war es nicht beim Friseur, die Frisur gefällt mir besser als wenn ich es selber machen müsste.", Sara sah Cath mit einem Lächeln an.

So, dann wollen wir mal in die Ladies-Night starten. Lindsay und Calleigh warten sicherlich schon auf uns.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Na komm schon Gil, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", Warrick und die anderen bedrängen Grissom die ganze Zeit, dass er seine Geschichte erzählte.

„Also gut Jungs, aber wenn Sara etwas davon erfährt, könnt ihr euch in Vegas vor Papierkram nicht mehr retten.", sagte er grinsend.

„Sara wird nichts davon erfahren, jetzt sag schon.", drängte Greg.

„Na gut, also Sara war ja hier um sich zu erholen, nachdem sie niedergestochen wurde, das wisst ihr ja. Ich war in der Gegend und hatte einen Fall zu recherchieren."

„Du meinst wohl eher, du bist zu ihr gefahren, weil du sie vermisst hast.", unterbrach ihn Greg und sah Grissom grinsend an.

„Wie du auch immer meinst Greg. Naja, jedenfalls kamen wir uns hier näher.", schloss Grissom und er lächelte bei den Erinnerungen.

„Du willst uns jetzt nicht wirklich die jugendfreie Version erzählen, das gilt nicht.", Horatio sah ihn grinsend an.

„Alles Weitere ist Privatsache.", grinste Grissom.

Ein paar Cocktails und Bier später erzählte Grissom doch einige Details mehr. Er hoffte nur, dass Sara davon nichts erfahren würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bei Cath ging es nicht anders zu, die Mädels bombardierten sie mit Fragen. Und sie tranken Wein und Sekt, und das nicht wenig. Außer Lindsay, die mittlerweile schon im Bett war, waren alle schon ein wenig beschwipst. Sara hatte natürlich auf Alkohol verzichtet und nippte an einem Kinder-Sekt.

Das Spiel „Tat oder Wahrheit" war schon einige Runden im Gange und Sara musste auch schon einige Details preisgeben.

„Cath du musst drehen.", sagte Calleigh.

Cath drehte mit Schwung die Flasche und sie blieb wieder mal bei Sara stehen.

Cath grinste Sara wissend an.

„Tat oder Wahrheit?", fragte sie.

„Ich hatte schon so viel Tat für heute, ich nehme Wahrheit.", sagte Sara.

„Sara, hattest du mit Grissom schon Sex? Und wie war er?"

Sara verschluckte sich an ihrem Fruchtcocktail - den Cath extra für sie ohne Alkohol gekauft hatte - den sie gerade trank.

„Cath was soll das?"

Calleigh hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, denn eine ähnliche Frage hatte ihr Sara vorhin auch gestellt.

„Komm schon Sara, ich musste die Frage vorhin auch beantworten.", sagte Calleigh.

Cath sah Sara immer noch grinsend an und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Um… Ja ich hatte mit ihm schon Sex, und er war…", Sara musste grinsen. „Er war vedammt gut.", sie wurde rot.

Cath und Calleigh sahen sich an und grinsten zufrieden.

„Hätte ich Griss nicht zugetraut.", sagte Cath trocken.

Calleigh konnte sich wegen dem Kommentar von Cath kaum noch halten vor Lachen, auch Sara steckte das Lachen an.

„Ihr seid echt unmöglich, ich glaube ihr solltet nicht mehr soviel trinken, sonst habt ihr morgen einen Kater.", lachte Sara.

Es ging noch einige Runden weiter, bis Sara wieder an der Reihe war die Flasche zu drehen. Sie zeigte auf Calleigh.

„Tat oder Wahrheit?", fragte sie Calleigh.

„Ich nehme mal Tat, nachdem ihr ja alle Wahrheit nehmt.", grinste Calleigh.

„Ok, du nimmst jetzt dein Handy und rufst Nick an und sagst ihm, dass du nach der Hochzeit zu ihm nach Vegas ziehst und die Stelle in der Tagschicht annimmst!", sie grinste Calleigh diabolisch an.

„Sara das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, ich habe mich doch noch gar nicht entschieden, und außerdem weiß ich nicht ob das Nick so recht ist. Das kann ich nicht.", sagte sie verzweifelt, sie hoffte, Sara hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

„Calleigh du hast Tat gewählt und du kannst ja Nick morgen sagen, dass alles nur Spaß war. Aber heute musst du ernst klingen. Und wenn er es nicht will dann ist es ja auch nicht schlimm, wenn du ihm morgen sagst dass es nur ein Fake war.", schaltete sich Cath ein.

„Oh man, ok ich mache es, aber wenn Nick mich morgen nicht mehr anschaut und sauer ist, bist du Schuld Sara!", sagte sie leicht nervös.

„Calleigh vertrau mir, er wird nicht sauer sein!", sagte Sara und schenkte Calleigh ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Calleigh klappte ihr Handy auf und wählte die Nr. von Nick. Sie war nervös und zitterte leicht, sie dachte vielleicht ist es auch der Alkohol.

„Stokes", erklang es am anderen Ende.

„Hey Sweety, Calleigh hier.", sagte sie schüchtern. Es war ihr peinlich vor Sara und Cath so zu sprechen.

„Hey Babe, schön dich zu hören, was gibt es? Oder hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?", fragte er, im nicht mehr ganz so nüchternern Zustand.

„Sweety, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich. Wenn du nach der Hochzeit nach Vegas gehst, komme ich mit dir und nehme die Stelle in der Tagschicht an.", Calleigh schluckte innerlich.

Stille breitete sich aus am Telefon.

„Calleigh ist das wahr, meinst du das ernst?", fragte Nick nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Ja, ist mein ernst.", sagte sie etwas unsicher.

„Ich bin sprachlos, ich freue mich wahnsinnig, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Das ist wunderbar Babe!"

Calleigh hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht dass Nick sich so freuen würde.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Sweety. Love you.", sagte sie etwas flüsternd.

„Ich dich auch Babe, bis morgen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nick klappte sein Handy zu und schaute fassungslos in die Runde.

„Was ist los Nick, ist etwas passiert?" Grissom sah ihn fragend an.

Nick wandte sich an Horatio.

„Hast du es gewusst?"

Horatio sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht von was Nick sprach.

„Von was sprichst du Nick? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Aber ich glaube das liegt nicht wirklich am Alkohol."

„Ich spreche von Calleigh, hast du gewusst dass sie nach der Hochzeit mit nach Vegas kommt und dort arbeitet?", jetzt sah Nick Horatio konfus an.

„Naja, sie hat wohl gesagt, dass sie nach Vegas will, aber erst wenn Sara nicht mehr arbeitet."

„Grissom hast du uns was verschwiegen? Ist Sara schon kurz vor der Entbindung?" jetzt war es an Greg, der ebenfalls genug getrunken hatte, nichts zu kapieren.

„Greg, von was redest du? Sara ist im 3. Monat schwanger. Meiner Rechnung nach hat sie noch 6 Monate vor sich.", Grissom sah Greg mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Greg lallend.

„Greg ich weiß doch wohl noch wann meine Frau unser Kind bekommt", Grissom war nun völlig verwirrt. Was wollte Greg von ihm, hatte er schon so viel getrunken?

Jetzt brachen alle in Gelächter aus. Nur Grissom saß da und wusste nicht warum die anderen lachten.

Warrick sah dass Grissom etwas verwirrt war.

„Grissom hast du nicht gemerkt dass du eben Sara schon als deine Frau bezeichnet hast.", sagte er lachend.

Grissom lief rot an, hatte er wirklich eben Sara als seine Frau bezeichnet.

„Gott ich glaube ich habe genug getrunken für heute.", fiel er in das Lachen ein.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit Calleigh?", wollte Warrick wissen.

„Ach so, ja, Calleigh geht mit mir zurück nach Vegas und arbeitet in der Tagschicht. Das heißt, dass wir zusammenziehen werden.", sagte Nick freudig.

„Das heißt du hast mir soeben eine meiner besten CSI abgeworben.", sagte Horatio scherzend zu Grissom.

„Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit Horatio, du wolltest mir Sara ja auch ausspannen.", sagte er lachend.

Beide fielen in ein Lachen ein, dass nicht so schnell aufhörte, da sich keiner beruhigen konnte. Die anderen wussten nicht was daran so lustig war. Vor allem hatten sie Grissom noch nie so herzlich lachen hören. Es musste wohl am Alkohol liegen, dachten sie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Danke Sara.", sagte Calleigh und umarmte Sara.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass Nicky sich darüber freuen wird.", sagte sie erleichtert.

„So jetzt mal weiter mit unserem Spiel.", sagte Cath.

Calleigh, du bist dran.

„Nein Cath, ich setze eine Runde aus und gehe mich mal kurz frisch machen.", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Gut Sara, dann weißt du ja, dass du dran bist. Was nimmst du?", Cath hoffte, dass sie Wahrheit sagte, denn sie hatte eine Frage für Sara, die ihr als gute Freundin von Gil und Sara auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ok, dann letzte Runde für mich, denn es ist schon spät… ähm früh, ich wollte morgen keine Ringe unter den Augen haben. Aber ich nehme Wahrheit, denn für Tat bin ich einfach zu müde."

Cathrine, sah sie ernst an und stellte ihr die Frage.

„Bist du nervös wegen morgen? Und hast du schon mal daran gezweifelt, in dem Jahr in dem ihr verlobt seid, Grissom zu heiraten?"

Sara sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was war das für eine Frage, was wollte Cath damit bezwecken?

„Ja Cath… ich bin nervös, sogar sehr. Und nein, ich habe niemals daran gezweifelt, seit Gil mich gefragt hat, ob ich seine Frau werden will.", sagte sie ernst.

„Warum bist du nervös? Hast du Angst? Wenn ja vor was."

Cath wollte von Sara die Wahrheit wissen. Sie wollte wissen, ob Sara sich wirklich sicher war.

„Ich bin nervös, weil ich nicht weiß, was auf mich zu kommt morgen. Und Angst habe ich, dass es sich Gil anders überlegen könnte. Cath du weißt wie sehr ich ihn liebe, warum fragst du mich das alles?", Sara sah Cath verwirrt an.

Cath antwortete ihr nicht. Sondern stellte gleich die nächste Frage und kam damit zur Sache.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du Gil morgen heiraten willst?"

„Cath ich war mir in meinem Leben noch nie einer Entscheidung so sicher wie mit dieser! Aber was soll das jetzt?"

„Das war die Antwort nicht auf meine Frage, sondern auf die Frage die du dir selber schon den ganzen Abend stellst.", sagte Cath plötzlich.

Sara sah Cath an.

„Ich glaube du hast für heute Abend auch genug getrunken.", sagte sie zu Cath.

„Ich meine es ernst Sara. Du hast den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht ob es die richtige Entscheidung war „Ja" zu sagen.", Cath sah sie durchdringend an. Sie wollte Sara aus der Reserve locken.

„Cath, das Einzige worüber ich den ganzen Abend nachgedacht habe, war dass ich Gil wahnsinnig vermisse. Verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch, es ist schön mit euch, aber wir haben in letzter Zeit alle viel erlebt und meine Liebe zu Griss, kann mir keiner streitig machen, auch wenn du noch so sehr mich danach fragst, ob ich sicher bin. Du bekommst immer nur eine Antwort von mir und die ist, dass ich mir noch nie so sicher war in meinem Leben!" Sara war lauter geworden als beabsichtigt und sah Cath nun wütend an.

„Das war das was ich wollte!", sagte Cath und umarmte Sara.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob ich recht habe. Ich wollte dich mal aus der Reserve locken, damit du deine Angst mal vergisst und darüber nachdenkst. Das was du gesagt hast, gibt dir die Antwort darauf ob Gil nicht doch einen Rückzieher macht!", Cath sah die lächelnd an.

„Cath habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du total verrückt bist?", lachte Sara.

Sie war jetzt froh, dass Cath ihr die Frage gestellt hatte. Denn sie fühlte jetzt, dass sie keine Angst haben musste.

„Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt mal lieber schlafen, bevor ich morgen doch noch Augenringe habe. Nacht Cath, und danke!" sie lächelte Cath dankbar an.

„Nacht Sara und schlaf schön, bis morgen.", sagte Cath ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara ging ins Zimmer von Greg, der ja heute Nacht bei Grissom im Haus schlafen würde. Sie lag eine ganze Weile schon im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie vermisste Grissom und war nervös, aber nicht mehr ängstlich.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und klappte es auf und schrieb Grissom eine SMS.

„_Hey Honey, kann nicht schlafen, miss you! Sara"_

Sie klappte ihr Handy wieder zu. Sie dachte Grissom würde sicher schon schlafen. Umso überraschter war sie, als ihr Handy nach ein paar Minuten vibrierte.

„_Hi Darling, ich auch nicht, muss immer an dich denken! War der Abend schön? Gil"_

„_Dachte du schläfst schon ____. Ja war ein schöner Abend, Cath hat mich ausgequetscht. Sie ließ nicht locker und wollte wissen ob ich mir sicher bin wegen der Hochzeit! Sara"_

Sara sendete die SMS ab und wartete ob noch etwas zurückkam. Tatsächlich kam wenige Minuten eine Antwort zurück.

„_Und, bist du dir sicher? Freut mich, dass du einen schönen Abend hattest. Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen meine Süße und noch viel mehr! Gil"_

Sara musste über den letzten Satz schmunzeln, denn wenn Grissom ihr so etwas schrieb, dann hatte er schon eine Menge getrunken. Sie antwortete gleich, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

„_Wieviel hast du getrunken? Was würdest du jetzt mit mir machen? Sara"_

Grissom starrte auf sein Handy und wartete darauf, dass eine Antwort von Sara kam. Er schrieb gleich zurück als die Nachricht von ihr kam.

„_Eine Menge, glaube ich zumindest. Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Komm zu mir, ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten und überall küssen und dich verführen. Gil"_

Sara glaubte zu träumen. Gil hatte ihr in dem Jahr, wo sie zusammen waren noch nie so eine eindeutige SMS geschrieben, er musste wohl einiges zu viel getrunken haben.

„_Oh ja, ich bin sehr sicher! Ich würde dich jetzt auch gerne küssen, aber nicht auf deinen Mund, sondern an ganz anderen Stellen, besonders die eine, ich bin verrückt nach dir Honey! Sara"_

Als die Antwort kam und er sie las, musste er grinsen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, nach dieser Nachricht.

„_**DU**__ machst mich verrückt Darling! ____." Gil_

Ihre SMS kamen jetzt fast schon im 10 Sekunden Takt.

„_Du hast damit angefangen, also komme mir nicht damit, ich würde dich verrückt machen. Sara"_

Ein paar Sekunden später die Antwort von Grissom.

„_Mit was habe ich angefangen? Ich habe doch nur geschrieben dass ich dich Küssen möchte. Ich begehre dich so Sara, ich kann es kaum abwarten bis morgen." Gil._

Sara sah auf ihr Handy, war das wirklich Griss, der ihr schrieb, sie konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und antwortete wie folgt.

„_Worauf willst du hinaus? Telefonsex? Ganz schön verwegen Dr. Grissom. Sara"_

„_Nein Darling, du weißt dass du mir live und zum anfassen lieber bist. Wollte dich nur ein wenig heiß machen (noch)Miss Sidle. Gil"_

Sara wusste, dass er genauso dachte wie sie, was Telefonsex anging.

„_Ja das dachte ich mir schon Darling. Ich hoffe du kannst jetzt gut schlafen. Ich denke ich schon, nach deinen Worten ____. Ich liebe dich und freue mich auf morgen! Love Sara"_

Das war seine Sara, sie wusste genau was er wollte. Er lächelte über ihre Antwort und schrieb ein letztes mal zurück.

„_Gute Nacht meine Schöne und pass gut auf dich und unser Kleines auf ! Träum süß! Ich freue mich morgen dich zu sehen. Ich liebe dich auch! Love Gil"_

Sara war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ihr Handy noch mal vibrierte. Als sie die Nachricht von Grissom laß, lächelte sie glücklich und klappte ihr Handy zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Ein paar Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.


	31. Back to San Francisco

**Chapter 31**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sara durch den Wecker ihres Handy's geweckt. Sie war noch etwas müde, schließlich war es spät geworden.

Cath steckte den Kopf zur Türe rein.

„Morgen Süsse, gut geschlafen?"

„Morgen Cath, ja eigentlich schon.", sagte sie immer noch gähnend.

„Sag mal Cath, hättest du irgendwas gegen die Nervosität, die bringt mich noch um."

„Ach ist ja interessant. Sara Sidle ist nervös!" Cath konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja Cath, es ist furchtbar, so nervös war ich nicht mal bei meinem Abschluss in Havard.", sagte sie lachend.

„Wir frühstücken jetzt erstmal, dann geht es dir schon etwas besser, glaube mir.", sagte Cath.

„Oh ja und einen Kaffee, glaube den einen nimmt mir mein Kleines nicht übel.", sagte sie und strich sich gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch.

„Aber nur einen, denn alles andere nimmt dir dein Kleines sicher übel.", sagte Cath lachend.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom hatte die Nacht kaum ein Auge zu getan. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, neben Sara aufzuwachen, dass er automatisch mit der Hand neben sich langte. Aber da war es leer. Er vermisste Sara und war nervös. Wie sie wohl aussehen wird? Greg hat ja schon ein wenig was verlauten lassen über das Brautkleid. Aber nicht genug, dass er sich eine Vorstellung davon machen konnte.

Er ging erstmal in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Er wäre fast über Greg gestolpert, der mitten im Wohnzimmer sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Grissom musste grinsen. Greg lag auf dem Rücken und hatte den Arm über seine Augen gelegt und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Sie hatten gestern nicht wenig getrunken. Ihn hatte es gewundert, dass Nick, Greg und Warrick überhaupt noch stehen konnten.

Grissom rieb sich die Schläfe, ihm ging es nicht viel besser. Er hatte einen Kater. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so einen Kater hatte. Oh doch, das letzte mal war in San Fransisco, als er mit Sara und ihren Freunden in einer damals relativen neuen Bar waren. Sie hatten ihn den ganzen Tag überredet mitzukommen. Aber erst als Sara sagte, dass sie mitgehen würde, hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen. Wenn er daran zurückdachte, waren es schöne Erinnerungen, damals hätte er Sara beinahe gesagt wie wichtig sie für ihn ist. Aber es war einfach noch zu früh.

„Morgen Gil", holte Horatio ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Morgen Horatio", Grissom sah Horatio an und stellte fest, dass er auch ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte.

„Oh man brummt mir der Schädel.", Greg der sich von seiner Schlafkoje erhoben hatte, rieb sich den Kopf.

„Ich glaube wir hatten gestern alle ein wenig viel.", stellte Grissom fest.

„Jemand einen Kaffee?", fragte Nick, der mit Warrick in der Terrassentür stand und grinste.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon wach, dass ihr so ausseht?", Greg sah die beiden an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm sagen wir mal, wir haben eine Dusche und zwei Kopfschmerztabletten Vorsprung.", sagte er lachend.

„Griss ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, ich habe schon Kaffee gekocht.", sagte Warrick.

„Nein ist schon in Ordnung, ich könnte jetzt auch einen vertragen.", sagte er leise, denn sein Kopf brummte fürchterlich.

Er nahm sich eine Tasse und setzte sich auf die Terrasse zu Horatio und Greg.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara, hatte sich inzwischen geduscht und saß jetzt bei Cath in der Küche und trank ihren Kaffee.

Sie war müde und ihr war übel. Sie musste sich heute Morgen schon zweimal übergeben. Sie hoffte nur, dass es jetzt vorbei war für den Tag.

Sie war in Gedanken und schreckte plötzlich auf.

„Cath ich habe keinen Brautführer.", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Cath sah dass Sara völlig durch den Wind war und wollte sie beruhigen.

„Bleibe ruhig Sara, wir finden schon jemanden, notfalls wird es sicher Jim übernehmen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Meinst du er würde das machen?" sie schaute Cath hoffnungsvoll an.

„Sicher, du kennst doch Jim, er macht das sicher gerne."

Sara war ein wenig wohler. Warum nur, war sie so nervös, das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht Sara Sidle. Gott, bald bin ich Sara Grissom. Sara wurde noch nervöser aber sie freute sich darauf.

Im Radio spielten sie das Lied „Make a Memory" von Jon Bon Jovi. Sara lächelte und ihre Gedanken schweiften weit ab von der Gegenwart. Sie dachte ca. 10 Jahre zurück. Damals, als sie Gil Grissom kennenlernte. Ihre Freunde wollten unbedingt rausfinden wie Dr. Grissom privat war. Natürlich interessierte es sie auch. Sie war begeistert von ihm und seinen Vorträgen und hielt große Stücke auf ihn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flashback ca. 10 Jahre zurück:_

_Sara hatte nicht wirklich viel Lust an diesem Abend auszugehen, aber ihre Freunde wollten unbedingt, dass sie mitkam. Eigentlich hätte sie ja gerne einen ruhigen Abend gehabt, denn ihr Job beim CSI war manchmal ganz schön anstrengend._

„_Komm schon Sar, gib dir einen Ruck und gehe mit.", sagte Reena, ihre Freundin._

_Sie saßen im Hörsaal und diskutierten darüber was sie am Abend machen sollten._

„_Reena, ich wollte eigentlich später noch mal in den Laden gehen, den wir entdeckt hatten. Ich versuche schon seit Monaten, ein ganz bestimmtes Buch über Physikalische Gesetze „Models of theoretical Physic" von Josiah Willard Gibbs zu ergattern."_

„_Das kannst du immer noch machen, komm mir zu liebe.", Reena sah sie smilend an._

„_Also gut, wann und wo?", fragte sie ihre Freundin._

„_Wir treffen uns um 7 in der Bar, wollen für Sasha noch etwas vorbereiten, er hat doch Geburtstag. Du singst doch wieder?"_

„_Omg, ok wenn es sein muss."_

_Beide widmeten sich dem Vortrag von Dr. Grissom über Entomolgie, der gerade begonnen hatte. _

_Sara und ihre Freunde besuchten öfters Vorlesungen an den örtlichen Universitäten um sich weiterzubilden._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom saß mit seinem Kaffee in der Hand auf der Terrasse und ließ seine Erinnerungen an San Fransisco zurückwandern.

_Grissom wurde von einigen Teilnehmern seines Kurses gefragt, ob er heute Abend mit in eine Bar komme. Aber er lehnte ab. Auch als Sasha ihn fragte und sagte er würde in seinen Geburtstag reinfeiern, war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, er war lieber alleine und wollte ein Buch lesen. _

_Dr. Grissom hatte die Diskussion von Reena und Sara mitbekommen. Sie war ja nicht zu überhören, so laut wie die beiden gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten ihn auch gefragt ob er mitkommen würde, aber er hatte erst abgelehnt, bis dieser besagte Sasha gesagt hatte, dass er seinen Geburtstag reinfeiern würde. Er hatte versprochen nach dem Vortrag seine Antwort zu geben. Jetzt da Sara mitging und singen wollte, würde er zusagen. Er war einfach zu neugierig, dass jemand wie Sara Sidle singen würde, das hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut._

_Grissom war schon ein paar Monate hier an der San Fransisco State University und hatte Sara Sidle als wissbegierig und voller Elan für sein Fach erlebt. Er wollte eine andere Seite an Sara kennenlernen, deswegen sagte er nach dem Vortrag für den Abend zu._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara musste in Gedanken lächeln, denn der Abend war seit langem der Schönste, den sie erlebt hatte damals. Gerade wegen Gil.

„_Also gut Sasha, ich komme heute Abend zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier.", hörte Sara, Dr. Grissom sagen._

„_Hast du das gehört Sar?" Reena starrte sie genauso fassungslos an wie Sara Dr. Grissom._

„_Ja Reena, habe ich, verdammt warum muss jetzt auch noch Dr. Grissom. mitgehen, das wird peinlich."_

„_Warum peinlich?"_

„_Erde an Reena, ich soll singen heute Abend, vor unserem Lektor?"_

„_Na und, du kannst doch singen, was machst du dir Gedanken?"_

_Reena verstand Sara nicht wirklich._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hey Grissom, schläfst du mit offenen Augen?", Greg sah ihn grinsend an.

Greg holte Grissom aus seinen Gedanken mit Sara.

„Sei mal nicht so vorlaut Greg, ich bin immer noch dein Supervisor.", sagte Grissom und versuchte ernst dabei zu bleiben.

„Sorry Mr. Grissom, ich wollte sie in Ihren Gedanken nicht stören.", sagte er etwas verwundert und schmollend.

Greg schnappte sich seine Sachen, die er zusammengepackt hatte und machte sich mit Nick auf zu Sara, Calleigh, Cath und Lindsay.

Greg hatte sich bereit erklärt den Fahrer für die Ladies zu spielen. Und Nick wollte Sara mit der Nachricht überraschen, dass er ihr Brautführer sein wollte.

Grissom's Gedanken trieben ihn wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit.

_Grissom war nicht wirklich begeistert von einer „Party", aber er war neugierig auf Sara._

„_Hallo Dr. Grissom", eine bekannte Stimme ließ ihn sich umdrehen._

„_Hallo Sara, schön sie zu sehen.", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sara, Nick und Greggo sind hier.", rief Cath ihr zu.

„Hey, Nicky, hey Greggo, ihr seht ja aus, als habt ihr eine anstrengende Nacht hinter euch gehabt.", lachte Sara.

„Es ging, war nur etwas zuviel Alkohol, aber ich brauche jetzt erstmal eine Kopfschmerztablette, bevor ich mich noch mal etwas hinlege.", sagte Greg.

Nick setzte sich zu Sara, die ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade etwas Schönes geträumt Honey."

„Ich habe nur ein paar schöne Gedanken an die Vergangenheit gehabt.", erwiderte sie.

Nick nahm Sara's Hände und schaute sie an.

„Sara, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich heute Mittag zum Altar führe?"

„Nick, das würdest du wirklich tun?" Sarah hatte Tränen in den Augen und fiel Nick um den Hals.

„Ich danke dir Nicky, das ist wundervoll. Ich habe heute Morgen schon Panik gehabt, da ich keinen Brautführer hatte."

„Keine Ursache Honey, du weißt doch, ich bin immer für dich da und am wichtigsten Tag in deinem Leben sowieso.", grinste er.

Nick gab Sara einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ebenfalls rein, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen, denn auch er hatte nicht viel geschlafen.

Sara hing schon wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

„_Amüsieren sie sich gut Dr. Grissom?", Sara sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen direkt an._

„_Eigentlich ja, aber ich bin nicht wirklich so begeistert von so viel Menschenmassen.", er lächelte Sara ebenfalls an._

_Sara starrte ihn fasziniert an. Ihr fiel das erste Mal auf, dass er so wahnsinnig eisblaue Augen hatte. Sie verlor sich glatt in seinen Augen. Irgendwas beschäftigte sie an diesem Mann. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals._

_Als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn so anstarrte, wurde sie rot._

„_Ich muss dann mal auf die Bühne.", murmelte sie und verschwand eilig._

„_Sara wo warst du, wir suchen dich die ganze Zeit schon.", Reena sah sie fragend an._

„_Ich habe mich mit Dr. Grissom unterhalten."_

„_Das muss ja interessant gewesen sein, wenn du nicht mal gehört hast, dass wir dich ein paar mal gerufen haben."_

_Sara musste gottseidank nicht mehr antworten, denn das Licht auf der Bühne ging an und sie ging mit der Band (ein paar ihrer Freunde, auch Reena) auf die Bühne._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom nippte an seinem Kaffee und hörte nicht, was Warrick gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, er war noch zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken an Sara beschäftigt.

_Grissom beobachtete Sara, sie stand auf der Bühne und nahm das Mikro in die Hand._

_Sie räusperte sich kurz und fing an zu sprechen._

"_Wir möchten unserem Freund heute Nacht ein kleines Ständchen zu seinem Geburtstag bringen. Sasha das ist für dich, Happy Birthday."_

_Die Band fing an zu spielen und Sara klatschte dabei in die Hände, so gut es mit Mikro ging und begann sich leicht im Rhythmus zu bewegen._

_Grissom starrte sie dort oben auf der Bühne an, als hätte er noch nie eine Frau gesehen. Irgendwas hatte sie an sich, was ihn faszinierte. Sie hatte nichts besonderes an. Ein engeres Shirt und eine Jeans. Sie war kaum geschminkt. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie eine erotischere Frau gesehen zu haben als Sara._ _Dieses Lächeln was sie hatte. Diese Frau machte ihn, wenn auch unbewußt, verrückt damit._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sara's POV_

_Sara stand auf der Bühne und die Band begann zu spielen. Sie war trotz vorheriger Nervosität total in ihrem Element. Sie sah Reena und die Band an, die mit ihr diesen Song interpretierte, sie nickten sich zu und fingen an zu singen._

Celebration - Kool and the Gang

_YAHOO! YAHOO! - (Its a Celebration)  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_There's a party going on right here a celebration  
to last troughout the years.  
So bring your good times and your laughter too  
we're gonna celebrate your party with you  
Come on now (Celebration)  
let's all celebrate and have a good time.  
(Celebration)  
We go celebrate and have a good time._

_It's time to come together, it's up to you  
What's your pleasure, (Everyone around the world come on!)  
YAHOO! YAHOO! - (Its a Celebration)  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_  
We're gonna have a good time tonight, let's celebrate  
it's alright, we're gonna have a good time tonight  
let's celebrate, it's alright...baby (Celebration)  
we're gonna have a good time tonight, let's celebrate  
it's alright, (Celebration)We're gonna have a good time tonight  
let's celebrate, it's alright._

YAHOO! YAHOO

_(Lets Celebrate)(Its a Celebration)  
YAHOO! YAHOO - (Its a Celebration)  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_YAHOO! YAHOO (Its a Celebration)  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times  
come on ! - Let's celebrate_

_  
Come on and celebrate - tonight  
'cause everything's gonna be  
alright. __Let's celebrate_

_Sara, Reena und die Band performten den Song wirklich gut, es machte ihnen viel Spaß! Sie standen auf der Bühne und tanzten zur Musik. Beide hatten das wirklich sehr gut drinnen, als ob sie es jeden Tag machten. _

Sara versuchte während dem Lied nach Grissom Ausschau zu halten. Sie fand ihn und ihre Blicke begegneten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Sara stockte der Atem, als sie ihn ansah. Sie versuchte den Blick wieder zu Sasha zu wenden, der jetzt auf die Bühne kam.

_Reena und Sara nahmen Sasha in die Mitte und er sang mit. Es war ein schönes Gefühl für Sara mit ihren Freunden zu singen. Ab und zu tat sie das gerne zu besonderen Anlässen. Beide, Reena und Sara strahlten Sasha an und klatschten in die Hände, dass die Zuschauer auch mitmachten. Der Song riss einige mit, die klatschend in den Rhythmus einfielen._

_Sara freute sich, dass sie es geschafft hatten Sasha damit zu überraschen. _

_Sie liebte es einfach zu singen. Das war eine Seite an ihr, die die anderen gerne mochten, da war sie ganz anders als im Job, nicht so ernst. Einfach befreit und lustig!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Grissom's POV_

_Grissom stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. So hatte er sie noch nicht erlebt. Der Song passte einfach zu ihr und zu ihrer Stimmung._

_Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er dachte für einen Moment, sie würde ihn anschauen._

_Grissom begriff im ersten Moment nicht, was los war mit ihm. Er war doch nicht in Sara Sidle verliebt. Nein das durfte nicht sein, er war ihr Mentor, und 15 Jahre älter als sie. Aber sie faszinierte ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise und sie war ihm wichtig geworden in den letzten Monaten. Er hatte schon einige Male mit Sara auf dem Campus gesprochen wenn sie sich getroffen hatten. Oder auch in dem kleinen antiquaren Bücherladen um die Ecke. Sie war sehr oft dort und stöberte. Einige Male waren sie sich dort schon über den Weg gelaufen und hatten sich in Diskussionen über Entomologie und Physik verstrickt. Er bewunderte ihre Ansichtsweise von manchen Dingen._

_Er ging an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Whiskey. Die Erkenntnis mit Sara hatte ihn irgendwie mitgenommen. Er wusste es durfte nicht sein, aber er konnte sich auch nicht gegen die Gefühle im Inneren wehren. _

_Es blieb nicht bei einem Whiskey, 2 weiter folgten._

_Gott Gil Grissom was tust du, du trinkst sonst fast nie und jetzt schon den 3. hintereinander. Er schaute wieder auf die Bühne, wo inzwischen die beiden Mädels Sascha umarmten und ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierten._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sara ging wieder ans Mikro. Sasha stellte sich neben sie und Reena ging an die Bar um sich was zu trinken zu holen._

_Sara sah Sasha mit einem Grinsen an und wurde ernst und begann wiederum zu singen, diesmal ohne Band._

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Sasha,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Sie selbst zitterte ein wenig bei diesem Lied, denn das brachte in ihr immer wieder Emotionen zum Vorschein, die sie lieber nicht haben wollte. Sara sang das Lied mit Emotion pur und das hörte man auch in ihrer Stimme._

_Inzwischen hatte sie Sasha mit ihrer anderen Hand in den Arm genommen und sah ihm beim singen in die Augen und lächelte ihn an._

_Als sie geendet hatte, war sie überrascht von der Stille, bis ein donnernder Applaus die Bar durchdrang. Es war ihr etwas peinlich._

„_Danke, vielen Dank!", sagte sie ins Mikro und steckte es gleich wieder auf den Ständer._

„_Danke Sar, das zu hören ist immer wieder schön, besonders, wenn du es für mich singst.", Sasha gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange._

„_Gerne Sasha, du weißt ihr seid gute Freunde von mir und dafür blamiere ich mich sogar vor unserem Prof.", gab sie lachend zurück._

„_Ach ja stimmt, ich dachte während du gesungen hast, unserem lieben Dr. Grissom fallen gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf."_

_Sara knuffte Sasha leicht in die Seite, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie verschwanden Hand in Hand hinter der Bühne._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Grissom's POV_

_Grissom konnte nicht glauben, das das dieselbe Sara war, die mit ihm sonst über irgendwelche Thesen in der Entomologie diskutierte._

_Er war sich sicher, so einer Frau begegnete er nicht noch einmal. Sie war ein Gegensatz in sich selber._

_Er ging an die Bar um Sasha zu gratulieren, danach wollte er eigentlich nach Hause gehen und versuchen Sara, wie er sie heute erlebt hatte zu vergessen._

„_Alles gute zum Geburtstag Sasha.", sagte Grissom und gab ihm die Hand._

„_Danke Dr. Grissom. Sagen sie, wie hat ihnen Sara gefallen, oben auf der Bühne?", fragte er lachend._

„_Das war beeindruckend, so kenne ich sie gar nicht." _

„_Sara, dachte sie hätten nur die Physik und das diskutieren über Entomologie im Kopf.", er sah nun Sara an, die neben Sasha stand._

„_Nein Dr. Grissom, manchmal habe sogar ich noch ein Privatleben.", lachte sie._

_Dieses Lachen, da war es wieder, er musste sich zusammen reisen. Es lag sicher am Whiskey, den er getrunken hatte. Wie viel es inzwischen war, wusste er nicht._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sara's POV_

_Sara konnte ihre Augen von Grissom nicht wenden, der Mann faszinierte sie einfach. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, mit dem sie sich stundenlang über theoretische Physik und Entomologie unterhalten konnte, ohne dass es dabei langweilig wurde._

_So, kam sie mit ihm jetzt auch ins Gespräch. _

_Mit einem weiteren Bier in der Hand und einige Stunden später, saß sie inzwischen mit Dr. Grissom in einer Sitzecke und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Oder besser gesagt sie diskutierte wieder einmal._

„_Ich gehe mir mal noch ein Bier holen, wollen sie auch noch etwas?", sie schaute Grissom mit ihren braunen Augen an._

„_Danke, ich habe noch.", sagte er lachend und hielt sein halbvolles Glas Whiskey hoch._

_Sara ging an die Bar und holte sich noch ein Bier. Sie hatte heute Abend auch genug getrunken und war müde, sie würde wohl bald nach Hause gehen. _

_Als sie zurück zu Grissom kam, saßen Sasha und Renna bei ihm._

„_Hey Sar, singst du mit uns noch etwas?", Sasha sah sie fragend an._

„_Sorry Leute, aber ich glaube das war genug für heute, ich habe glaube ich auch schon genug getrunken.", sagte sie und zeigte auf ihre Flasche._

„_Sar bitte, für uns, mit der Band.", Reena sah sie bittend an._

„_Nope Leute, ich bin nach dem Alkohol nicht mehr in der Lage, sorry."_

„_Ok verstehe ich Sar, aber nächste Woche singst du doch wieder mit uns.", fragte Sasha._

„_Ja, nächste Woche könnt ihr wieder mit mir rechnen.", gab sie ehrlich zurück._

„_Dann spielen wir auch mal wieder zusammen unser Duo mit der Gitarre.", Sasha sah sie jetzt grinsend an._

„_Meinetwegen Sasha, nur heute nicht mehr, ich denke ich werde dann auch bald gehen.", sagte sie._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Grissom's und Sara's POV_

_Grissom verfolgte das Gespräch der 3 aufmerksam. Sara konnte Gitarre spielen? Er nahm sich vor, sie danach zu fragen._

_Sara verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und fragte Grissom, ob er sie noch ein Stück begleitete, da er ja vorher gesagt hatte, er wolle auch gehen._

„_Ich gehe gerne noch ein Stück mit ihnen Sara.", sagte er erfreut._

_Also sie vor Sara's Appartement angekommen waren, diskutierten die beiden, diesmal ging es um ihren Job beim CSI._

„_Ich habe gehört, sie arbeiten beim CSI in Las Vegas Dr. Grissom.", fragte Sara neugierig._

„_Ja, ich bin hier nur ab und zu Gastdozent, eigentlich bin ich wie sie ein CSI.", sagte er lachend._

„_Wir in Frisco gehen vertraut miteinander um unter den CSI's", lenkte sie ein._

_Sie gab ihm die Hand._

„_Angenehm Dr. Grissom ich bin Sara.", sagte sie mit einem lustigen Zucken um ihre Augen._

_Grissom musste lachen._

„_Dann nennst du mich aber bitte nur Grissom und lässt das Dr. weg, ich bin schon alt genug, Sara.", gab er lachend zurück._

_Er streckte ihr ebenfalls die Hand entgegen._

„_Ok Grissom. Aber alt bist du keineswegs, Alter ist eine Einstellungssache und wie heißt es so schön, man ist so alt wie man sich fühl. ", sie lachte herzlich und gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange._

_Oh Gott Sara, was hast du getan, du hast deinen Mentor und Lektor auf die Wange geküsst, nachdem er dir das Du angeboten hat. Sie dachte, warum kann sich jetzt nicht ein Loch auftun und ich kann darin verschwinden. Das war eindeutig zuviel Alkohol. Hoffentlich ist er jetzt nicht zu geschockt. _

_Grissom stand da wie angewurzelt, konnte die Augen von ihr nicht wenden. Es war, als hätte ihn jemand aus einem 100jährigen Schlaf geweckt. Er hatte Gefühle, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er musste ihr sagen, was sie für ihn bedeutete._

„_Ich gehe dann mal schlafen, Gute Nacht Grissom.", sagte Sara schüchtern und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen._

„_Gute Nacht Sara, schlafe gut!", sagte er immer noch völlig verdattert von dem Kuss und gab ihr die Hand._

_Sara wollte gerade ihre Türe aufschließen als Grissom hinter ihr sie rief._

„_Sara….", _

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um._

„_Ja Grissom?"_

„_Wir sehen uns Montag im Kurs.", sagte er weiter. _

„_Ja sicher doch.", sagte sie und ging in ihr Appartement._

_Was sollte das eben? Was hatte Grissom nur? Warum fragte er sie ob sie am Montag in den Kurs kam. Sie wunderte sich. Aber freute sich ihn Montag wieder zu sehen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Sie war verliebt in Dr. Gil Grissom, ihren Mentor._

_Grissom konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Aber er nahm sich vor, es ihr bald zu sagen. _

_Beide wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass dieses bald 9 Jahre dauern sollte._


	32. Die Hochzeit

**Chapter 32**

„Gil… Gil…. GIL", Horatio riss Grissom völlig aus den Gedanken.

„Wie? Was?...", er schaute Horatio verdutzt an.

Horatio musste grinsen.

„Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken, du warst auf jeden Fall nicht in der Nähe?", sagte er lachend.

„Ach ich habe nur ein wenig an die Vergangenheit gedacht.", gab Grissom zu.

Er fühlte sich ertappt bei seinen Gedanken.

„Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich von mir wissen?", Grissom sah Horatio fragend an.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wann wir in der Kirche sein müssen, wann die Trauung beginnt?", Horatio stellte ihm die Frage nochmals.

„Ach so, entschuldige. Die Trauung ist um 14 Uhr. Ich denke, wir sollten uns um 13 Uhr auf den Weg machen."

„Ja, das wäre besser, denn wir brauchen ja mindestens 30 Minuten zu Kirche.", sagte Horatio.

Grissom sah auf seine Uhr und erschrak, es war schon 11 Uhr. Er sollte sich langsam mal duschen.

„Grissom, Horatio wollt ihr auch etwas essen?" fragte Warrick die beiden.

„Nein danke für mich nicht, ich bin so nervös ich bekomme kein Bissen runter und muss mich langsam mal fertig machen.", sagte er lachend.

„Was ist mit dir Horatio? Ein Burger zum Mittagessen?", Warrick sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja also für mich kann es schon ein Burger sein."

Warrick fuhr schnell zu einem Fastfoodrestaurant und holte für Horatio und ihn Burger.

Grissom indessen war im Schlafzimmer und nahm seinen Anzug und seine Sachen mit ins Badezimmer um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Er dachte noch mal kurz zurück an San Fransisco und musste lächeln. Diese Buch, das Sara erwähnte, hatte er ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Er war ein seltenes Exemplar, von dieser Ausgabe gab es nur 2 Stück. Er hatte es in San Fransisco in dem kleinen Laden gekauft, wo er oft auf Sara traf. Er wusste, dass sie es nie bekommen hatte, denn es war schwierig dran zu kommen. Grissom selbst hatte es, nach langen Recherchen mit dem Inhaber von dem Laden, der sich an ihn und Sara noch erinnern konnte, von einer Bibliothek aufgekauft. Er war froh, darüber, es bekommen zu haben, denn er wusste sie suchte seit damals noch immer nach diesem Exemplar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara lächelte in Gedanken, wenn sie sich an San Fransisco erinnerte. Damals dachte sie nie daran, dass sie einmal Dr. Gil Grissom heiraten werde und ein Kind von ihm bekommen würde.

„Hey Sar-Honey, weißt du dass du total niedlich bist, wenn du so lächelst.", sagte Greg, der auf die Terrasse kam.

Sara fuhr hoch. Greg hatte sie erschreckt.

„Greggo, ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so an mich ranschleichen."

„Sorry aber du sahst einfach zu niedlich aus.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ach Greggo, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", sagte sie lachend und stand auf um zu Cath und Calleigh ins Haus zu gehen. Greg folgte ihr.

„Wir sollten mal einen Plan aufstellen wer wann ins Badezimmer geht. Wir haben hier ja schließlich fast 5 Frauen.", sagte Sara und grinste Greg schadenfroh an.

„Warum 5?" Calleigh schaute sie verwirrend an.

„Naja, wir beide, Cath, Linds und Greggo, der wohl am längsten von uns braucht.", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Sara, dass war jetzt gemein von dir.", beschwerte sich Greg.

„Nein Greg, Sara hat nur die Wahrheit gesagt.", entgegnete Cath ihm lachend.

Auch Calleigh, Lindsay und Nick, konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Alle von Vegas wussten, dass Greg sehr viel Wert auf sein Äußeres gab und extrem lange brauchte.

„Also, nachdem wir hier ja 3 Badezimmer haben, gehen Linds und ich in eines. Dann du Sara in eines der anderen, denn du brauchst glaube ich heute am längsten und die Friseurin kommt auch in einer Stunde um deine Haare zu machen. Greg sollte wohl auch zuerst gehen. Calleigh, Linds und ich beeilen uns, dann kannst du ins Badezimmer.", sagte Cath.

„Ich warte dann bis Greggo mal auftaucht, ich bin schnell fertig, ich war schon bei Grissom unter der Dusche.", sagte Nick und sah Greg lachend an.

Eine Stunde später als es an der Tür klingelte, waren Calleigh und Greg noch im Badezimmer. Es war unglaublich, aber Greg brauchte länger als Sara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie hatten inzwischen 12.30h und Grissom hatte sich fertig gemacht. Er holte die Ringe aus der Schublade und schaute sie noch mal an. Die Ringe hatten sie in Las Vegas rausgesucht. Es waren Eheringe aus Silber, der von Sara hatte einen kleinen, dreieckigen Diamant eingearbeitet. Die Gravierung innen lautete wie folgt auf seinem Ring!

_In ewiger Liebe! Sara_

Auf Sara's Ring:

_In ewiger Liebe! Gil_

Er klappte das Kästchen wieder zu und steckte es in seine innere Anzugtasche.

Grissom konnte es kaum glauben. In ein paar Stunden würde er endlich Sara Sidle heiraten. Und in ein paar Monaten würde sie ihr gemeinsames Kind zur Welt bringen. Grissom musste schlucken, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, wenn er daran dachte. Aber es machte ihn zum glücklichsten Mann.

Er ging zum Schrank und holte Sara's Hochzeitsgeschenk raus. Er hoffte, es würde ihr gefallen. Grissom hatte sich etwas Besonderes für sie einfallen lassen. Er lachte leise, bei dem Gedanken, dass andere Frauen Schmuck bevorzugten. Aber seine Sara, war eben anders. Er ließ das Geschenk in eine Tasche gleiten und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo schon Warrick, Horatio und Jim warteten. Jim war vor einer halben Stunde angekommen. Er hatte noch einen wichtigen Fall in Vegas und konnte nicht vorher kommen.

Jim ging auf ihn zu.

„Und bist du nervös?", fragte er ihn?

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde Nein.", gab er lachend zurück.

„Horatio würdest du die bitte an dich nehmen und in der Kirche weiter geben, ich glaube ich bin zu nervös?"

„Ja sicher doch, als Trauzeuge sollte ich sie schon sicher aufbewahren. Werde sie dann in der Kirche dem Ringträger geben."

„Hast du sonst alles? Deinen Trauspruch?", fragte ihn Horatio.

Grissom sah ihn erschreckt an.

„Oh verdammt, ich wusste ich habe was vergessen.", sagte er und stürzte noch mal ins Schlafzimmer.

Nick, Warrick, Horatio und Jim fielen in ein Lachen ein. So hatten sie Grissom noch nie gesehen. Er war völlig durch den Wind und total nevös.

„Unglaublich, dass irgendeine Frau unseren Grissom mal so aus der Fassung bringt.", warf Jim lachend ein.

„Nicht irgendeine Frau, Jim, ihn kann nur Eine aus der Ruhe bringen, Sara Sidle.", entgegnete ihm Warrick lachend.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara war inzwischen frisiert und geschminkt. Das Make-up war ganz nach ihrem Typ und Geschmack. Es betonte ihre Augen und ihren Mund. Die Haare hatte sie sich hochstecken lassen. Sie hatte sie sich auf der rechten Seite hochstecken lassen und mit einer Haarspange, mit roten Blumenblüten darauf, feststecken lassen. Die Lippen im leichten roten Lippenstift, der perfekt zu ihrem Teint passte.

Cath und Calleigh waren bei Sara im Schlafzimmer und halfen ihr beim Ankleiden.

„Geht das so, oder ist die Korsage zu eng geschnürt?", fragte Cath sie, als Sara ein wenig seufzte.

Ihre Korsage wurde vorne geschnürt, deswegen konnte Cath erkenne, dass Sara etwas blass war.

„Nein schon ok, Cath, ich bin nur extrem nervös.", gab sie leicht lächelnd zurück.

Sara stand im Moment nur mit Korsage, Slip und den weißen Strümpfen vor den beiden und hoffte, dass Greg nicht wieder, eine seiner Anwandlungen bekam und hereinplatzte.

„Calleigh gibst du mir bitte mal meine Schuhe und die beiden Strumpfbänder."

Als Sara sich Schuhe und Strumpfbänder übergestreift hatte ging es ans Kleid.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was Grissom dazu sagt, wenn er dich heute Nacht so sieht. Aber ich würde nicht lange mehr zögern.", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

„Greg verschwinde, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." Cath, nahm ein Kissen und schmiss es Greg an den Kopf.

Greg war lachend aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Aber ich muss Greggo recht geben, ich denke nicht, dass Gil noch viel sagen wird, wenn er dich so sieht. Ich denke jegliche Diskussion, selbst von unserem Bugman wird hier verstummen.", Cath sah Sara und Calleigh lachend an, die sich ebenfalls vor Lachen gerade den Bauch hielten.

„Ich glaube das beste ist, wenn du in den Unterrock steigst, das ist besser, bevor wir noch deine Frisur zerstören.", sagte Calleigh.

Als Sara den Unterrock anhatte, ging es daran, das Kleid über den Kopf zu bringen, ohne dass ihre Frisur darunter litt.

Als sie das Kleid an hatte, war sie froh darüber.

„Ich hoffe das Ausziehen geht etwas einfacher, als das Anziehen.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Denke mal, Gil wird dir sicher gerne dabei behilflich sein.", sagte Cath grinsend.

Calleigh schnürte ihr das Kleid hinten zu und Sara zog sich die Ohrringe an, die sie von Nick's Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Wow, die Ohrringe sind ja traumhaft, wo hast du die denn gekauft?", fragte Cath, die die Ohrringe bewunderte.

„Die habe ich von Nicky's Mom geschenkt bekommen. Nicky hatte ihr wohl erzählt, dass ich nichts Altes bzw. kein Familienschmuck habe."

„Die sind echt wundervoll.", bewunderte jetzt auch Calleigh die Ohrringe.

Sara legte ihre Stola über die Schultern und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel.

„Okay Miss Sidle, sind sie fertig?", fragte Cath sie lachend, als sie sie betrachtete.

„Ja, Mrs. Willows-Brown, ich bin fertig.", sagte sie lachend.

„Naja ich wollte dein Name noch mal aussprechen, in ein paar Stunden heißt du ja nicht mehr Sidle.", neckte Cath sie.

„Bist du bereit, vor die sabbernden Jungs da draußen zu treten?" fragte Calleigh lachend.

„Ja, gehen wir mal, aber nach eurer Aussage zu urteilen müsst ihr Nicky und Greggo festbinden, damit sie nicht umkippen.", sagte Sara lachend.

Sarah ging nach draußen wo, schon Greg, Nick und Lindsay gespannt warteten.

Sie diskutierten gerade angespannt über einen Kinofilm. Als plötzlich Nick verstummte und Sara anstarrte.

Auch Greg und Lindsay bekamen keinen Ton mehr raus.

„Oh WOW, ich habe zwar schon immer gewusst du bist schön, aber das übertrifft ja alles.", kam Nick über die Lippen als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Sar-Honey, ich habe dich zwar schon im Kleid gesehen, aber jetzt siehst du einfach traumhaft aus. Anders kann ich mich nicht ausdrücken.", sagte er noch etwas sprachlos.

Sara lächelte etwas verlegen. Sie hätte selbst nie gedacht, dass sie so eine Wirkung auf die Jungs hatte. Langsam stieg ihre Nervosität.

„Sara alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir und dem Kleinen gut?", Cath sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja alles in Ordnung, du weißt doch die Nervosität.", sagte Sara und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das kleine Leben in ihr, ihr die Ruhe geben würde, die sie brauchte um nicht ganz davonzulaufen vor Aufregung.

„Oh ich muß noch das Geschenk für Gil holen, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen."

„Ok dann lasst uns mal losfahren, wir haben schon 13.20h, und wir brauchen sicher 15 Minuten.", sagte Nick

„Cath, du fährst mit mir mit Sara im Brautauto. Lindsay, du und Calleigh fahrt mit Greg."

„Okay Mädels, dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Greg.

Als sie vor den SUV's standen, staunte Sara nicht schlecht. Der SUV von Nick war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Er war mit einem riesigen Blumenbouquet, das lauter rote und weiße Rosen enthielt geschmückt.

„Wow, wer hat das denn organisiert?", fragte sie Nick.

„Das meine liebe Sar, ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch beide.", sagte Nick vor Freude grinsend.

„Danke dir Nicky, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, eine tolle Überraschung! Vielen Dank!", Sara umarmte den freudestrahlenden Nick.

Cath half Sara hinten in den SUV einzusteigen. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass der SUV wohl das beste Auto wäre mit dem Kleid, wo Sara noch normal sitzen konnte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom, Horatio, Jim und Warrick waren inzwischen in der Kirche angekommen. Sie hatten unterwegs noch den Brautstrauß für Sara abgeholt.

„Puh, langsam fange ich auch an nervös zu werden.", sagte Horatio, der neben Grissom und Jim noch im Nebenraum der Kapelle stand.

„Ich gehe mal langsam nach draußen und schaue ob alles klappt.", sagte Jim.

Grissom konnte ihm nur zunicken, denn er hatte jetzt erst richtig einen Kloß im Hals.

„Meinst du sie kommen bald?", fragte Grissom nach einer Weile Horatio.

Horatio konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Gil, so habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt, sonst konnte dich noch nie etwas aus der Ruhe bringen. Sara hat es dir echt angetan."

„Hey, schließlich heirate ich gleich, die Frau, die ich schon seit 10 Jahren liebe und es ihr erst vor einem Jahr sagen konnte. Wenn das kein Grund ist zum nervös werden, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", gab er scherzend zurück.

Die Tür ging auf und Nick kam herein. Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Mensch Grissom, du siehst ja auch nicht schlecht aus in dem Anzug.", sagte er voller Bewunderung.

„Danke Nick. Ich denke du bist wegen dem hier.", sagte Grissom lachend und gab Nick den Brautstrauß für Sara.

„Danke Grissom. Ich glaube ihr solltet jetzt mal in die Kirche gehen. Bis gleich.", verabschiedeter er sich.

Horatio sah Grissom an, der nickte und sie gingen in die Kirche. Als sie den Mittelgang zum Altar vorschritten beobachte Grissom, dass die Kirche fast voll war. Viele von ihnen kannte er. Es waren Kollegen vom CSI oder vom LVPD. Einige seiner Kollegen vom Williams College waren ebenfalls da.

Als sie am Altar waren, übergab Horatio dem Ringträger, ein Neffe von Nick, die Ringe, der sie behutsam mit Hilfe von Horatio auf dem Ringkissen festband, so dass sie später leicht zu entnehmen waren.

Immer wieder blickte er beinahe hilfesuchend zu Horatio und Jim, seinen Trauzeugen hinüber. Mr. und Mrs Stokes saßen auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich leise mit Greg, der neben ihnen in der 1. Reihe saß. Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, wurde Grissom nervöser. Sein Kragen schien ihm die Luft abzuschnüren und er hatte feuchte Hände. Wie sie wohl aussieht? Was sie an hat? Sie wird auf jeden Fall wunderschön sein.

Grissoms Blick wanderte durch die Kirche. Alles bekannte Gesichter. Da hinten sitzt Conrad Ecklie neben dem Sheriff von Las Vegas. Da hinten sitzen die Kollegen von der Tagesschicht vom CSI. Auf der anderen Seite der Kirche die Freunde von Sara und ihre ehemaligen Kollegen vom CSI in San Fransisco.

Gil Grissom begann damit, unauffällig von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten. Und mitten zwischen den CSI's, alle Kollegen und Freunde von der Nachtschicht aus dem Labor, wie Hodges, Wendy und Mandy und Archie. Grissom wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn Horatio anstupste. „Der Kaplan kommt, also geht es gleich los.", raunte er ihm zu. Grissom nickte nur. Dann stand Kaplan Turner auch schon vor ihm und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Freut mich sie hier zu sehen, Dr. Grissom. Aufgeregt?" „Ein bisschen, Sir." Der Kaplan lächelte ihn aufmerksam zu. „Keine Sorge. In etwas mehr als einer Stunde haben sie es überstanden." Grissom lächelte zurück bevor er sich zu seinen Trauzeugen wandte: „Ich glaube jetzt wird's ernst." „Tja, Gil. Normal würde ich ja jetzt sagen, noch hast du Zeit es dir zu überlegen, aber Sara würde mich dafür glatt umbringen lassen.", lachte Jim leise.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nick brachte Sara ihren Brautstrauß, der aus roten und weißen Rosen bestand, die in einem Wasserfall nach unten fielen.

Sara wurde zunehmend nervöser. Cath und Calleigh brachten ihr Kleid noch mal in Ordnung und legten ihre Schleppe richtig aus als sie am Eingang vom Kirchenschiff standen. Calleigh verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging in die Kirche um zu sagen, dass es losgehen konnte.

Die Blumenkinder standen vor Sara. Es waren die beiden Nichten von Nick, sie sahen entzückend aus, in ihren Kleidchen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grissom stellte sich neben den Altar, straffte sich und wartete. Er war gespannt wie sie aussah. Aber zuerst kamen die Blumenkinder in ihren blauen Kleidern mit jeweils einem kleinen, weißen Rosenstrauß in der Hand auf ihn zu. Dann folgte Cath, im gleichen Kleid und die Spannung in Grissom steigerte sich ins unermessliche.

Auch Sara und Nick, die noch im Gang des Vorraumes standen, warteten ungeduldig. Sara war nun mindestens genauso nervös wie Gil, was Nick schmunzeln lies. So zappelig kannte er sie nicht. „Ganz ruhig, Sara. Tief einatmen und wieder aus. Bereit?" Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort die Nicholas Stokes erhielt. „Dann wollen wir." Er hielt ihr seinen linken Arm hin damit sie sich einhaken konnte und führte sie hinter die Glastüren.

Die leise Musik steigerte sich zum Hochzeitsmarsch und alle erhoben sich. Dann gingen die beiden Glastüren auf und Gil sah sie. Sie war so wunderschön. Er hatte viel erwartet gehabt, aber dass sie in solch einem romantischen Kleid die Kirche betreten würde, war eine ganz neue Seite an ihr. Sie war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Und sie war seine Sara. In seinen Augen sammelten sich die Tränen. Er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Auch die Trauzeugen warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu. Würdevoll und langsam schritt Sara am Arm ihres besten Freundes Nick über den roten Teppich, den Kirchengang entlang zum Altar. Sie war froh, dass sie am Arm von Nick ging, so konnte sie ihre Aufregung damit kompensieren, indem sie Nicky's Arm sanft drückte.

Nick bemerkte diese kleine Geste und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus, wie er da so steht. Dein Gil. Ich liebe ihn, mehr als alles andere, schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie Grissom so betrachtete. Er strahlte seine ganze Stärke aus, aber gleichzeitig schien er in Sara's Augen auch so verwundbar wie nie zuvor.

Dann waren sie am Altar angekommen und Nick übergab mit einem festen Händedruck Sara an Grissom.

„Danke, Nick."

„Pass bloß auf sie auf, Griss."

„Das werde ich."

Während Grissom nun Sara's Arm nahm, stellte sich Nick zu Catherine. Grissom konnte es nicht verhindern, eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange hinab. Auch Sara hatte es nicht geschafft, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich liebe dich, Sara.", flüsterte Grissom ihr zu, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem unsagbar zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Die anwesenden Gäste nahmen mit Verblüffung zur Kenntnis, dass die beiden Hauptpersonen so von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt wurden.

Kaplan Turner begann mit dem Gottesdienst. Zuerst wurde gesungen, dann las er das Evangelium vor:

_**Da ist einer, der steht allein und hat weder Kind noch Bruder, doch ist seiner Mühe kein Ende, und seine Augen können nicht genug Reichtum sehen. Für wen mühe ich mich denn und gönne mir selber nichts Gutes? Das ist auch eitel und eine böse Mühe. So ist's ja besser zu zweien als allein; denn sie haben guten Lohn für ihre Mühe. Fällt einer von ihnen, so hilft ihm sein Gesell auf. Weh dem, der allein ist, wenn er fällt! Dann ist kein anderer da, der ihm aufhilft. Auch, wenn zwei beieinander liegen, wärmen sie sich; wie kann ein Einzelner warm werden? **__**Einer mag überwältigt werden, aber zwei können widerstehen, und eine dreifache Schnur reißt nicht leicht entzwei.**_

bevor er zur Predigt überging.

„Wie die Beiden im Evangelium, so habt auch ihr, Sara und Gil, Prüfungen zu bestehen gehabt. Eure Liebe aber war stark genug, alle diese schweren Prüfungen zu meistern. Nun sitzt ihr hier, im Kreise eurer Verwandten, Freunde und Kollegen und wollt euch vor Gott das Eheversprechen geben. Wisst ihr, ich habe schon viele Paare getraut, aber noch keines war wie ihr. Ihr habt füreinander mehr als einmal euer Leben riskiert, ihr habt allen Widrigkeiten getrotzt und ihr werdet bald einem kleinen Baby das Leben schenken."

„Sara, Gil. Erhebt euch bitte und reicht euch die rechte Hand." Cath nahm Saras Brautstrauß entgegen und Horatio nahm das Kissen mit den Ringen von Nick's Neffen, um einen Schritt vor zu treten. Grissom und Sara reichten sich die Hände und sahen Kaplan Turner erwartungsvoll an.

„Im Angesicht Gottes und der versammelten Gemeinde, frage ich dich, Gilbert Grissom, willst du Sara Ann Sidle lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Grissom hatte sich mittlerweile in Sara's braunen Augen verloren. Er antwortete mit einem dicken Klos im Hals:

"Ja, ich will."

Kaplan Turner lächelte und die Trauzeugen warfen sich glücklichen Blick zu.

„So frage ich auch dich, Sara Ann Sidle. Willst du Gilbert Grissom lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Sara ging es keinen Deut besser als Grissom. Auch sie hatte einen riesigen Klos im Hals und wusste nicht, ob ihr ihre Stimme noch gehorchen würde.

„Ja, ich will.", antwortete sie kaum hörbar.

„Falls irgendeiner der hier Anwesenden, etwas gegen diese Verbindung von Gil und Sara haben sollte, so möge er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen."

Erwartungsgemäß meldete sich niemand und so fuhr der Kaplan fort:

"Nehmt diese Ringe, um euer Eheversprechen für alle sichtbar zu machen."

Horatio übergab dem Kaplan das Kissen mit den beiden Ringen und Gil griff als erstes zu.

„_**Sara, nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe;**_

_**Als ich dich das erste mal sah, sah ich Liebe;**_

_**Und das erste mal als du mich berührtest, verliebte ich mich; **_

_**Und nach all dieser Zeit, bist du die Einzigste,**_

_**die ich von ganzem Herzen und für immer Liebe!"**_

Grissom sah ihr dabei mit so viel Liebe in die Augen, dass Sara fast schwindelig wurde. Langsam und mit leicht zitterigen Fingern schob er ihr den schlichten Ring über den Finger bevor er kurz ihre Hand drückte.

Nun war Sara an der Reihe. Sie griff ebenfalls nach dem Ring und begann:

"_**Gil, nimm diesen Ring als Zeichen meines unendlichen Vertrauens in dich!**_

_**Lege mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz, **_

_**wie ein Siegel auf deinen Arm. **_

_**Denn meine Liebe ist stark wie der Tod**_

_**und Leidenschaft unwiderstehlich wie das Totenreich.**_

_**Ihre Glut ist feurig und eine Flamme,**_

_**so dass auch viele Wasser die Liebe nicht auslöschen**_

_**und Ströme sie nicht ertränken."**_

Damit strich sie den Ring über seinen Finger und verschlang ihre Finger mit den seinen.

Jeder in der Kirche konnte in diesem Moment fühlen, was die beiden sich bedeuteten. Auch Cath und Nick standen die Tränen in den Augen und selbst Jim Brass und Horatio waren um ihre Fassung bemüht.

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch Kraft meines Amtes als Geistlicher, zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut küssen."

Das lies Grissom sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er trat auf Sara zu, legte seine Hand an ihre Taille, zog seine Augenbraue in seiner so typischen Weise nach oben und lächelte Sara an. Sara nickte leicht ehe sich ihre Lippen trafen. Zuerst war der Kuss zärtlich, aber schnell entwickelte sich daraus all das Feuer und die Leidenschaft, die sie miteinander verband. Die anwesenden Gäste begannen begeistert Beifall zu klatschen und die Trauzeugen grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. Das Brautpaar trennte sich erst, als sie völlig außer Atem waren und lächelte sich wissend zu.

Dann ergriff Kaplan Turner wieder das Wort. Er musste ja noch den Segen erteilen.

„Kniet nieder."

Grissom und Sara knieten sich vorsichtig auf die kleine Bank vor dem Altar und senkten die Köpfe etwas als Kaplan Turner seine Hände vorsichtig darauf legte.

„Was der Herr zusammengefügt hat, soll der Mensch nicht trennen. Gehet hin in Frieden, Gottes Segen sei mit euch. Im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des heiligen Geistes, Amen."

Mit einer kleinen Geste deutete er dem Brautpaar, sich wieder zu erheben.

„Viel Glück Euch beiden. Und alles Gute."

„Danke."

Er wandte sich an die Trauzeugen.

„Dürfte ich jetzt bitte die Trauzeugen, Nicholas, Stokes, Jim Brass, Catherine Willows und Hoartio Cane, bitten hier zu unterschreiben.". Er deute auf das Buch, das neben dem Altar lag. In der Zeit stimmte der Kaplan ein weiteres Lied an.

Als das Lied geendet hatte, verabschiedete Kaplan Turner die Gemeinde mit den Worten:

"Nun gehet hin in Frieden. Der Herr sei mit euch. Amen."

Cath reichte Sara den Brautstrauß bevor ihr Gil seinen Arm bot und die Orgel sich zu einem Crescendo steigerte. Gemeinsam schritten sie den Gang entlang hinter den Nichten von Nick her welche die Blumenkinder waren, während ihnen alle anderen folgten. Im Vorraum der Kirche stoppten sie kurz, da ihnen Kaplan Turner noch gratulieren wollte.

Diese Zeit nutzten die Trauzeugen und einige der uniformierten Gäste um sich zum Ehrenspalier aufzustellen. Die Hochzeitsgäste waren schon nach draußen gegangen und so waren Grissom und Sara die Letzten, die noch im Vorraum standen. Als Kaplan Turner die schweren Holztüren der Kirche öffnete, rief. Capt. Jim Brass

"Achtung! Zieht die Waffen!"

Daraufhin konnte man ein leises Lachen hören, das aus der Menge kam. 16 Officers hielten rote langstielige Rosen in die Höhe und bildeten damit einen Spalier.

Capt. Brass fuhr fort:

"Wir präsentieren zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit: Mr. und Mrs. Dr. Gil Grissom!"

Gil blickte Sara an seinem Arm liebevoll an, bevor er mit ihr die Stufen hinab durch das Spalier schritt. Als sie am Ende angekommen waren, grinste Jim: "Willkommen Mrs. Sara Grissom und Mr. Gil Grissom"

... TBC

* * *

Ich hoffe Euch hat es gefallen, dann bitte bitte reviewt doch meine Story!

* * *


	33. Die Feier

**Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstest, aber jetzt geht es gleich mit 2 Kapiteln weiter!**

* * *

**�**

**�**

**Chapter 33**

Dann übernahm wieder Jim das Kommando:

"Waffen, ab!"

Die Rosen wurden zu einem Strauß zusammengetragen und Sara übergeben.

„Wegtreten!" 

Alle drehten sich gleichzeitig von Grissom und Sara weg um in Richtung der anderen Gäste im Gleichschritt davon zu marschieren. Sofort waren Cath und Calleigh mit Regenschirmen zur Stelle und reichten sie ihnen, denn es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Sorgsam hielt Gil Sara den Schirm über ihren Kopf und konnte dabei nicht widerstehen, sie zu küssen, was den beiden jede Menge Beifall einbrachte. Dann spannt er sich seinen Schirm auf. Cath nahm Sara den Rosenstrauß und ihren Brautstrauß ab, damit sie eine Hand freihatte für den Regenschirm.

Dann begann das große Gratulieren. Der Sheriff und Ecklie waren die Ersten, bevor der Rest sich nach und nach dazu gesellte. Als alle mit ihren Glückwünschen durch waren, übernahm Warrick das Kommando.

„Alle Mal herhören. Folgen sie den SUVs der CSIs zum Restaurant.

„Griss, Sara, ihr beide werdet im ersten Auto mit Nick fahren."

Grissom und Sara machten sich auf den Weg zum blumengeschmückten SUV, an welchen Nick und Greg, unter Mithilfe von einigen von Saras ehemaligen Studienkollegen, Blechdosen und ein Schild „Just Married" angebracht hatten. Grissom half Sara ins Auto, bevor er selber einstieg und die Fahrt losgehen konnte. Auf einen Funkspruch des letzten Wagens hin, welcher Jim Brass und das restliche Team von Grissom beinhaltete, fuhren alle los.

Sara lehnte sich während der Fahrt glücklich an Grissom, der seinen Arm um sie legte und es nicht lassen konnte, sie immer wieder zu küssen.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass Du wunderschön aussiehst, Darling?" 

„Dann gefällt dir das Kleid?" 

Gil konnte nur nicken, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren legte. Sara schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und begann seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Dabei legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Die beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum, während ihr Fahrer grinsen musste, als er in den Rückspiegel blickte und sah, was die beiden da taten. Gil konnte sich einfach nicht bremsen. Er schob ihr vorsichtig seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen, was Sara zum Anlass nahm, sie festzuhalten und ihn sanft in seine Unterlippe zu beißen. Das wiederum löste bei Gil eine Reaktion aus, die er so nicht unbedingt erwartet hatte. Er löste sich etwas von ihr und murmelte für den Fahrer nicht hörbar:

"Hmm Sara, ich glaube wir sollten hier aufhören."

Dabei hatte er sein typisches Grissom Lächeln im Gesicht. Sara lächelte ihn mit feurigen Augen an und wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht von ihm lösen. Gil nahm ihre Hand, legte diese auf sein Herz und schaute ihr wie gebannt in ihre Augen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich dich auch, Honey."

Dreißig Minuten später hielt der SUV vor dem Restaurant am Strand.

Nick stand grinsend neben dem frisch getrauten Paar und wartete darauf, dass er den beiden CSIs helfen konnte."

Geht denn das mit der Schleppe?" 

„Kein Problem. Ich werde sie tragen."

„Wenn ich ihnen helfen kann, Ma´am?" 

„Danke, Nick. Das ist nett.", sie grinste ihn an.

Zuerst wollte Sara ablehnen, aber ihr erfolgloser Kampf mit der Schleppe hinderte sie daran.

„Könntest du vielleicht helfen, die Schleppe tragen? Die ist doch etwas lang." 

„Kein Problem"

So betraten die 3 das Gebäude des Restaurants. Ihre Gäste befanden sich schon alle im großen Festsaal, als ein Kellner, kam und gratulierte.

„Danke sehr." 

Sara lächelte ihm zu, bevor sie Grissoms Arm nahm und die beiden den Festsaal betraten. Greg, der schon in den ganzen Tag mit der Videokamera unterwegs war, filmte auch das und aus der Ecke, in welcher das Team von Gil Grissom saß, kam die Aufforderung, dass sich die beiden doch auch küssen sollten.

Der Kuss, der nun folgte, lies Saras Knie weich werden und sie bekam ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Grissom löste sich erst von ihren Lippen, als ihm die Luft ausging. Er grinste und wisperte Sara in ihr Ohr:

„Fortsetzung zu Hause, my Dear." 

Dass lies Sara doch glatt erröten.

„He Grissom! Lass uns teilhaben an eurem Geflüster!"

„Das würde dir wohl so passen, Greg!", gab Grissom zurück und erntete einen Lacher.

„Da ja nun das Brautpaar auch anwesend ist, denke ich es wird Zeit die Tischreden zu halten.", ergriff dann Capt. Jim Brass das Wort.

Er stand auf und wartete, bis Grissom und Sara sich gesetzt hatten. 

„Gil, Sara. Ich bin nicht der geborene Redner, und wie ich gehört habe auch nicht der Einzige, der heute etwas sagen will. Darum werde ich mich kurzfassen."

„In der Kürze liegt die Würze!", kam es wiederum aus der CSI-Ecke im Saal.

„Da hört ihrs. Also, ich wünsche euch alles erdenklich Gute, und dass ihr glücklich werdet. Cheers!" Brass hatte sein Glas erhoben und prostete der Gesellschaft zu.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des allgemeinen Plauderns wurde die Suppe aufgetragen, und nachdem diese wieder abgetragen worden war, ergriff Nick das Wort.

„Also, ich sag es gleich, Fälle aufklären kann ich besser als reden, deshalb nehmt mir es nicht übel, wenn es etwas holprig rüber kommt."

Es entstand ein allgemeines Gelächter.

Er fuhr fort:

„_Das Geschehene hat uns gezeigt, wie wichtig eine Freundschaft oder Liebe sein kann. Jeder von uns hat seine Erfahrungen daraus gewonnen. Jeder auf seine Art und Weise. Ihr beide habt viel hinter euch, ich hoffe, dass ihr endlich zur Ruhe kommt._

_Sara, ich erinnere mich an einen Fall. Damals hatten wir ein Opfer in der Pathologie, das dir sehr ähnlich sah. Das Team, aber vor allem Gil, hatten versucht dich davon abzuhalten zum Tatort zu gehen. Du warst wütend und enttäuscht von ihm. Doch er tat es aus Liebe zu dir. Damals konnte er dir es nicht sagen, aber du hattest ihn am Ende verstanden. Nachdem er den angeblichen Mörder verhört hatte, wurdest du unbewusst Zeugin seiner Liebe zu dir. Auch wenn ihr noch 4 Jahre gebraucht habt, um das zu verstehen, seid ihr jetzt glücklich._

_Die Entführung von euch beiden hat euch noch mehr miteinander verbunden, als irgendjemand je für möglich gehalten hätte. _

_Was ich damit sagen möchte. Wir sollten uns an das jetzt erinnern und uns vor Augen halten, dass alles schnell vorbei sein kann. Deshalb genießt euer Leben Sara und Gil, ihr habt es euch so mehr als verdient._

_Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt!"_

Gil lächelte sie aus seinen strahlenden eisblauen Augen an, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. 

„_Na, die beiden können wohl keine Minute mehr voneinander lassen. Dabei sind wir grad mal beim Essen!", kam es belustigt von Nick._

„_Tja, ich sehe schon, da kommt gerade der Salat. Also bevor ihr euch jetzt vollends aufesst, esst lieber euren Salat! Prost!", setzte Nick noch eins nach, bevor er wieder seinen Platz einnahm. _

Der Hauptgang, Zanderfilet auf gedämpftem Gemüse und der Nachtisch, Zitroneneis mit frischen Früchten, wurde ohne weitere Redeunterbrechungen serviert. Als auch der Nachtisch wieder abgetragen war, klopfte Catherine vorsichtig mit einem Stift gegen ihr Weinglas um sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu sichern. Sie erhob sich, räusperte sich und begann:

"_Sara, Gil. Ich kann euch beiden nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich für euch freue. Vor allem freue ich mich darüber, dass ihr es geschafft habt, nach neun Jahren endlich einzusehen, dass es ohne einander nicht geht. Endlich geht euer Traum in Erfüllung, lange Jahre haben wir ja irgendwie gewusst, was ihr füreinander fühlt und denkt. _

_Sara, du hast dich bei uns in Las Vegas und wohl auch schon vorher in San Francisco durch einen störrischen und brummigen Grissom gekämpft, der es dir sehr oft nicht einfach gemacht hat, aber am Ende siegen eben doch die Gefühle und die Liebe. Für dich stand seit vielen Jahren fest, dass es nur einen geben kann, unseren Gil Grissom. Gil hat dich sehr oft zur Weißglut gebracht aber du hasst dich nicht unterkriegen lassen und hast es geschafft._

_Gil, ich kenne dich jetzt schon so viele Jahre und bin froh, dass du es endlich geschafft hast, Sara für dich zu finden. Du hast es dir sehr schwer gemacht, deine Gefühle für sie zu akzeptieren und sie zuzulassen. Für dich war es schwer zu merken, dass es im Leben nicht nur um Wissenschaft geht, sondern es noch andere Dinge gibt, die es sich lohnt zu entdecken._

_Ihr hattet hier in den letzten Jahren viele Situationen in denen ihr zusammengewachsen seit ohne es zu merken. Die Explosion im Labor, Sara dein Überfall hier in Miami, die Entführung von unserem Nicky, Brass, als er angeschossen wurde, all das zeigt uns, wie wichtig es ist, füreinander da zu sein und sich zu vertrauen. Ihr beiden habt erkannt, wie wichtig ihr euch seid, ihr habt viele schöne aber auch sehr viele schlimme Situationen zusammen durchgestanden und gemeistert und werdet dies in Zukunft auch weiterhin tun. Euer Baby wird zwei wundervolle Eltern bekommen, die sich über alles lieben."_

Saras tiefbraune Augen sahen ihn liebevoll an, sodass Gil gar nicht anders konnte, als sich ihrem Gesicht zu nähern, Saras Lippen auf den seinen Lagen und sie ihm ihre Zunge kurz dazwischen schob. 

Gil löste sich von Sara, die gerade mit ein paar von ihren alten Freunden redete, und ging zu Cath um sich für die Rede zu bedanken.

„Eine wunderbare Rede Cath danke dir.", er hatte feuchte Augen.

„Gerne doch Gil, ich weiß doch, wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Nein ich drücke es mal so aus, ich wusste schon immer, wie sehr ihr euch liebt.", sagte sie lachend.

Jetzt kamen auch der Sheriff und Ecklie auf ihn zu.

„Gil, sie werden Vater?" fragte der Sheriff erstaunt.

„Ja, Sara ist im 3. Monat schwanger.", entgegnete er freudig.

„Na dann noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich freue mich für sie."

Der Sheriff, Ecklie und Grissom unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis ein paar von Saras Freunden auf ihn zukamen.

„Dr. Grissom, herzliche Glückwünsche und viel Glück!", sagte Reena und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Ja ich schließe mich Reena an Dr. Grissom. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Sar mich hat abblitzen lassen damals.", gab Sasha lachend von sich zu hören und Reena und Grissom mussten unweigerlich auch lachen.

„Na dann lasst das mal nicht Sara hören.", sagte Nick, der gerade mit Greg hinter Grissom aufgetaucht war.

„Na ja, aber ich glaube wenn Grissom jetzt nicht schleunigst zu seiner Sara geht, kriegt er so oder so Ärger.", lachte Greg.

Du hast recht, sie sieht schon ziemlich sauer aus. Ich glaube sie braucht ihre Dosis Zärtlichkeiten."

„Ich geh ja schon, ich geh ja schon." Gil stand lachend auf, ging auf Sara zu um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Ich hab dich schon vermisst, Darling.", murmelte Grissom an ihren Lippen hervor, bevor er seine erneut auf die ihren senkte und alles um sich herumvergaß.

„Ich dich auch, Honey."

Die beiden wurden aber unterbrochen, da Greg und Warrick am anderen Ende des Saales standen, die Videoleinwand aus der Decke herabgelassen hatten und nun versuchten, Ruhe in die lustige und laute Gesellschaft zu bringen. Es gelang ihnen sogar. „Also, Warrick, ich und ein paar der hier anwesenden CSIs und sonstiger Personen, die aus Geheimhaltungsgründen nicht genannt werden möchten, haben uns gedacht, wir lassen die Geschichte von euch beiden Mal Revue passieren."

Sara sah dabei Gil leicht verunsichert an, aber der verschränkte nur die Finger in den ihren. Aber dann richtete sie ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Greg und Warrick und die CSIs, die gemeinsam mit Brass, da vorne standen und einen Tisch sowie einen Stuhl herrückten an dem Brass Platz nahm.

Dann wurden die Lichter im Saal verdunkelt, und Warrick startete die Diashow auf seinem Laptop während Greg zu kommentieren begann:

"Es begab sich zu einer Zeit, in der noch ein Herrscher namens Jim Brass im CSI-Labor regierte. Gil Grissom bearbeitete untersuchte gerade einen Fall mit Nick. Beide ließen „Norman" unseren Dummy aus einem Casino-Hotel stürzen, um einen Mord nachzustellen. Sara Sidle, kam aus San Francisco um uns zu helfen. Sie sprach Grissom an und er brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen und sagte nur:

„Diese Stimme kenne ich, da muss ich mich nicht umdrehen, das ist Sara Sidle." und Sara lachte nur und sagte: „Ich bins."

Irgendwie hatten die beiden ein Foto von der damaligen Begegnung organisiert.

„Leider haben die beiden dann noch eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, bis sie es erkannt hatten, dass sie zusammengehören."

Das nächste Bild, im Labor beim CSI, wurde eingeblendet. „Tja, auch damals schon konnten die beiden kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. Man beachte nur mal die Blicke, die sie sich da zuwerfen." 

Das Bild zeigte die beiden bei der Nachstellung, wie soll es anders sein eines Mordes. Sara stand vor ein mit Blut verschmiertes Laken und Grissom hatte sie an beiden Handgelenken gepackt und drückte sie an das Laken, das an der Wand hing.

So ging es mit noch ein paar Fotos weiter, ehe Greg die legendären Wortgefechte der beiden ansprach.

„Man bemerke im Voraus, dass Sara noch nie begeistert vom Solo arbeiten war.", grinste er frech. Einige im Saal wussten, was jetzt kam, und lachten.

„Und Grissom war als ihr Supervisor davon überzeugt, dass sie zu wenig Privatleben hatte. Eines Tages, Sara hatte frei und Grissom brauchte sie am Tatort, Sara kam 2 Stunden, nachdem er sie angerufen hatte an den Tatort." Greg sah Warrick und Nick an, die das Ganze damals live miterlebt hatten, und sie grinsten sich an.

Warrick übernahm bei diesem Bild weiter:

„Sara kam damals nur mit den Worten: _Es tut mir sehr leid, Gil. _Wie wir ja alle Grissom kennen, kam nur der Vorwurf, dass er sie schon vor 2 Stunden angerufen hatte. Und Sara hatte damals ihren freien Tag und war bei Freunden. Schließlich war ja Grissom selbst der Meinung sie hätte kein Privatleben und sie solle doch anfangen zu leben. Auf jedenfall bekam Sara ihr „Solo" für einen anderen Fall und Nicky war nicht so wirklich davon begeistert, denn er hätte auch gerne ein „Solo" gehabt. Aber ich glaube Sara hätte liebend gerne mit ihm getauscht. 

Was da auch immer in unserem Supervisor vorging, wir können es nur erahnen.", schloss Warrick das Bild ab.

Sara sah Grissom an und grinste. Sie wusste heute, was damals in ihm vorging, aber sie behielt es lieber für sich.

Greg fuhr mit dem nächsten Bild fort.

„Hier haben wir eine der Szenen, an die sich beider vielleicht nicht gerne erinnern, aber ich hoffe sie nehmen es mir nicht übel.". Greg sah die beiden vorsichtig an. Es zeigte beide in Grissoms Büro, Sara stand in der Tür und redete wohl mit ihm über irgendetwas und Grissom stand vor ihr und hatte einen hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Sara wusste nicht, wer oder wie sie das Foto gemacht hatten, aber sie und Grissom wussten, was damals war. Beide nickten Greg zu, dass er fortfahren konnte.

„Darling, es ist Vergangenheit.", sagte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Greg fuhr inzwischen fort mit der Präsentation.

„An diesem Abend war wohl für unsere beiden ein kein so guter Abend. Sara und Grissom hatten beide frei und Sara wollte Grissom zum Essen einladen. Doch er stieß sie mit einem klaren Nein vor den Kopf. Und sagte ihr damals, dass er nicht wüsste, wie er damit umgehen sollte."

Greg sah zu Sara und Grissom. In Saras Augen sammelten sich die Tränen, sie versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Grissom merkte es und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Es wäre nicht Sara, wenn sie nicht einen Satz sagen würde und dann verschwinden würde. So war es wohl damals auch. Soweit ich erzählt bekam, lautete dieser Satz. _Es könnte sein, dass es zu spät ist, wenn du es herausgefunden hast._ Tja und damit verließ unsere Sara das Labor und hinterließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Grissom.", beendete Greg das Bild.

„Lange Jahre stimmte die Aussage von Sara.", fuhr Greg fort „bis, ja bis eines Tages…. Ich glaube die Geschichte kennen sie alle, hier sprechen Bilder für sich!", sagte Greg und zeigte die nächsten Bilder.

Das erste Bild, war das, welches Catherine an dem Abend vor ihrem Geburtstag in Miami gemacht hatte. Es zeigte Sara und Grissom, wie er sie umarmte und sie sich verliebt anlachten. Auf dem letzten Bild war zu sehen, wie Grissom ihr an ihrem Geburtstag den Verlobungsring ansteckte.

„Ich hoffe, unsere kleine Präsentation hat ihnen gefallen, und auch Euch Gil und Sara.", beendete Warrick die Diashow.

Ein Applaus bestätigte, dass es allen auch den Beiden gefallen hatte. 

Als der geendet hatte, bat Grissom um Gehör, er stand mittlerweile bei seinem Team.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich der Freund von großen Worten, aber ich möchte mich gerne bei meinem Team bedanken, für die kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit und für alles was sie sonst noch alles für mich und Sara getan haben. Auch meiner Frau Sara möchte ich danken, dass sie so viel Geduld all die Jahre mit mir hatte. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich bessern.", setzte er lachend hinzu.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie lange das Versprechen anhält.", neckte Sara ihren Mann und erntete von allen Seiten ein zustimmendes Lachen.

Grissom fuhr fort:

„Sara und ich möchten allen danken, die heute hier sind und wünschen allen noch eine schöne Feier und vor allem viel Spaß!", setzte Sara hinzu, die hinter ihn getreten war und die Arme um ihn legte.

Als wiederum der Applaus geendet hatte und Grissom und Sara sich setzen wollten, fing Cath an zu sprechen.

„Gil, Sara, jetzt ist es Zeit für unser Geschenk. Das Team hat sich etwas Besonderes für euch beide ausgedacht. Ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an euere Sightseeing-Tour per Schiff hier in Miami. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, auf dem Schiff, während einer kleinen Tour ein Fotoshooting zu organisieren."

Grissom und Sara sahen sich an und waren sehr begeistert über das Geschenk ihrer Freunde.

Jetzt übernahm Nick das Wort.

„Ich werde die Beiden in ca. 2 Stunden wieder wohlbehalten zurückbringen. Gil, Sara, bitte folgt mir, ich fahre euch.", sagte Nick und wollte schon los. 

Sara aber hielt Nick einen Moment fest. Warte bitte einen Moment Nicky.

Sara wandte sich an Grissom.

„Was meinst du, das Schiff hat sicher genug Platz für das ganze Team."

„Ja auf jedenfall. Es wäre schön, Bilder mit den Trauzeugen und dem Team zu haben."

„Ich würde gerne Calleigh auch mitnehmen, was hältst du davon?", frage sie ihn.

Grissom stimmte Sara zu, Calleigh gehörte einfach mit dazu.

Sara teilte es dem Team, den Trauzeugen und Calleigh mit, die nur allzu gerne mitkamen.

�

... TBC�


	34. Fotoshooting

**Chapter 34**

Als Sara und Grissom wieder im SUV saßen, lehnte sie sich seufzend an Gil.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie am Hafen an. Dort wartete auch schon dass Schiff auf sie.

Der Captain des Schiffes begrüßte sie herzlich und es gab einen kleinen Sektempfang für alle. Sara trank natürlich nur Orangensaft.

Das Schiff legte ab und war schon unterwegs, als Sara nach draußen ging, es hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört zu regnen und langsam ging die Sonne unter. Sie stellte sich an die Reeling und schaute verträumt aufs Wasser.

„Bist du glücklich Sara Grissom?", Gil war hinter sie getreten und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ja, Gil Grissom ich bin sehr glücklich, aber was ist mit dir?"

„Darling du machst mich schon seit über einem Jahr glücklich."

Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und schaute ihr in ihre wundervollen tiefbraunen Augen.

„Sara ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich bin wahnsinnig glücklich mit dir!"

„Darling, wegen der Diashow möchte ich dir noch sagen, es tut mir leid, dass dich das wieder so aufgewühlt hat. Wir hätten abbrechen sollen."

„Nein Gil, das ist unsere Vergangenheit, auch wenn es traurig war, einiges zu hören. Es hat mir trotzdem gefallen."

Sara legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich ran, ihre Lippen streiften nur kurz die Lippen von Gil. Das lies ihn leicht aufstöhnen.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, strich sanft drüber und schaute sie verliebt an. Sara erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso verliebt.

„Was meinst du was es wird? Willst du es denn wissen?", Gil sah Sara fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht was es wird, mir ist es egal, wichtig ist nur, dass es gesund ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich bis zur Geburt gedulden kann, würde es schon gerne wissen."

„Ja ich wünsche mir eigentlich auch nur dass es gesund ist und dass alles gut geht. Egal ob wir eine Tochter oder einen Sohn bekommen, es macht mich glücklich, dass es unser Kind ist."

„Mr. und Mrs. Grissom, dürfte ich sie mal hierüber bitten, damit wir mit den Aufnahmen beginnen können.", unterbrach der Fotograf die beiden.

„Wo ist denn Greggo?", fragte Sara, die sich suchend umdrehte.

„Der wird wohl noch bei der Bedienung vom Schiffs-Restaurant festkleben.", antwortete Nick lachend.

„Oh nein, sagt mir nicht Greg hat schon wieder ein Opfer gefunden?", lachte Gil.

„Doch Grissom, schaut es euch einfach mal an.", sagte Warrick lachend, der Greg durch ein Fenster nach drinnen beobachtete.

Jetzt kamen auch die anderen neugierig ans Fenster und beobachteten mit wachsendem Erstaunen, wie Greg mit seinem ganzen Charme die Kellnerin anbaggerte. Plötzlich kamen die beiden sich näher und Greg küsste sie. Die anderen an dem Fenster glaubten kaum ihren Augen zu trauen. Sie erlebten das erste Mal live, was Greg immer prahlte. Keiner von ihnen, außer Sara hatte das jemals ernst genommen.

Sara fand als erstes die Sprache wieder und sah ihren Mann an, der mit leicht geöffnetem Mund Greg durch die Scheibe beobachtete.

„Tja Gil, ich glaube du hättest bei Greg mal in die Schule gehen sollen. Vielleicht wären wir ja jetzt schon länger verheiratet.", sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite.

Grissom sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und starrte sie verblüfft an. Er war einfach nur sprachlos gerade. So hatte Sara schon seit langem nicht mehr gesprochen. 

Als sich seine Verblüffung löste, nahm er Sara's Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zog sie an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem so leidenschaftlichen und fordernden Kuss, dass Sara die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich hoffe meine liebe Sara, dass das wenigstens eine kleine Entschädigung dafür ist, dass ich nicht so bin wie Greg", sagte er und grinste sie frech an.

Jetzt war es an Sara, Grissom verwirrt und verblüfft zu betrachten. So kannte sie ihren Mann wirklich nicht, sie freute sich schon darauf seine „neue" Seite kennenzulernen.

Die Umstehenden fielen in ein Lachen ein, als sie die beiden betrachteten.

„Ich glaube beim CSI:LV wird es nie langweilig.", sagte Nick, der sich vor lauter lachen fast verschluckt hätte. 

Er merkte nicht wie Calleigh ihre Hand in seinen Nacken wandern lies. Sie zog ihn an sich ran und küsste Nick ebenso leidenschaftlich wie Grissom es eben bei Sara gemacht hatte.

„Bei mir wird es dir sicher auch nicht langweilig Sweety.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und grinste.

Jetzt war auch Greg zu ihnen gestoßen und grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen. 

Die Anderen schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf.

Als Sara und Grissom sich mit den Trauzeugen und dem Team hatten fotografieren lassen, wurden nun die Hochzeitsbilder von beiden geschossen.

Als der Fotograf ihnen eine kleine Einweisung gab für die nächste Position, wussten alle umstehenden, dass das eines der besten Fotos werden würde.

Sara stand an der Reeling gelehnt, einen Fuß hatte sie auf die Brüstung gestellt. Grissom stand neben ihr und hatte eine Hand in der Hosentasche. Das war so ein typisches Bild der beiden, das die anderen vereinzelt grinsen mussten. 

Der Fotograf hatte es wohl bemerkt und knipste ab, bevor sich Sara und Grissom in die endgültige Position stellten die der Fotograf haben wollte. 

Nach dem der Fotograf genug Bilder gemacht hatten, zogen sich Gil und Sara etwas zurück von den anderen.

Sie wollten sich jetzt endlich gegenseitig ihre Geschenke überreichen. Worauf sie schon den ganzen Tag warteten.

Sara zog ein Päckchen, dass sie mit viel Liebe eingepackt hatte hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Grissom musste grinsen, als er das Geschenkpapier sah. Darauf abgebildet waren lauter Ameisen, Marienkäfer und Schmetterlinge. 

„Honey, ich hoffe es gefällt dir, ich habe lange danach gesucht. Es ist etwas, nachdem du schon lange suchst.", sagte sie strahlend.

„Eigentlich viel zu schade um es auszupacken, du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht es einzupacken"

„Nun mach schon, ich will wissen ob es dir gefällt.", drängelte Sara sanft.

Gil löste vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Als er das Geschenk völlig ausgepackt hatte. Starrte er auf das was er in der Hand hatte. Er hatte ein Strahlen im Gesicht, das wirklich nur Sara zustande brachte wenn sie ihn glücklich machte.

Es war ein Buch, das er wirklich schon sehr lange suchte. Nämlich genau seit er in San Fransisco damals war. Das Buch war von Charles Corner und wies den Titel _**„Butterflies in the new World"**_ aus. Es war die Ausgabe aus Baltimore aus dem Jahre 1815. Dieses Buch hatte einen unbeschreiblichen Wert, nicht nur für ihn, sondern für jeden entomologischen Wissenschaftler. Es war eine Rarität.

„Darling das ist ja unglaublich, wo hast du dieses Buch her?", er strahlte sie voller Dankbarkeit an.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den kleinen Laden, in dem wir uns in San Fransisco ständig über den Weg gelaufen sind? Ich habe mit dem Besitzer ab und zu noch Kontakt, wenn ich mal wieder ein seltenes Buch brauchte. Als ich ihn anrief, konnte er sich noch gut an mich und auch an dich erinnern.", sagte sie lachend.

„Gefällt es dir denn?"

„Darling das ist nicht nur gefallen, du glaubst gar nicht, wie mich das freut und glücklich macht. Dieses Buch hat einen Seltenheitswert, es ist kaum zu glauben, dass ich es in meinen Händen halte. Ich danke dir tausendmal dafür my Dear!"

Grissom umarmte sie stürmisch und küsste sie sehr zärtlich und sanft.

„Jetzt bin ich aber an der Reihe.", sagte er etwas nervös und hielt ihr ein eingepacktes Geschenk hin.

Er hatte ebenfalls viel Zeit damit verbracht es einzupacken, das Geschenkpapier war so völlig anders als ihres. Es sah aus, als wäre es alt und vergilbt, was aber so sein sollte. Es hatte so ein Touch von antiquarisch.

Sara packte es auch vorsichtig aus und ihr stockte der Atem als sie erkannte was es war. Es war ein Schmetterling namens _**„Bellusium sara"**_** (liebliche Sara)**. Auf dem Paper war ein Schmetterling abgebildet, und die entsprechende Beschreibung von Grissom dazu.

Sie sah ihn an, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und war sprachlos. Sie ging auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

„Vielen Dank Gil, das ist wunderbar.", mehr brachte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht raus.

„Hey du sollst doch nicht weinen, das Geschenk sollte dich glücklich machen, aber nicht zum Weinen bringen.", er küsste ihr sanft jede einzelne Träne von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja… Nein, ich weine weil ich glücklich bin. Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht? Und wo hast du ihn entdeckt? Nein erzähl mir einfach alles darüber!"

„Gerne Sara, aber lass uns hier auf die Bank setzen, denn nicht dass du mir hier noch umkippst. Wir müssen schließlich an unser Kleines denken.", sagte er und sah Sara innig an.

„Gil.."

„Sch..Darling, ich möchte dich jetzt einfach nur küssen."

Grissom hatte Sara festgehalten und zu sich gezogen.

Er begann sie im Nacken zu küssen und wanderte weiter über ihre Schultern hinauf zu ihrem Hals bis zu ihren Ohren. Er knabberte leicht daran, so dass Sara ein leises Stöhnen entrann. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, dass in Grissom die Leidenschaft entfachte. Er drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund, sodass Sara nur eine Wahl hatte das gleiche bei Grissom zu tun. Sie küssten sich mit so viel Verlangen und Begierde, dass Sara ganz schwindlig wurde. Als der Kuss geendet hatte, sahen sie sich eine ganze Weile schweigend an. Bis Grissom erneut seine Lippen auf ihre legte und sie erneut mit einer Sanftheit küsste, die Sara angenehm erschaudern ließ. Er wollte mehr, er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten. Die erotische Spannung zwischen beiden war klar zu erkennen. 

„Darling, wir sollten aufhören.", murmelte sie an seinen Lippen zwischen den Küssen.

„Sara, Darling du machst mich einfach wahnsinnig, allein schon wie wunderschön du aussiehst in diesem Kleid, am liebsten würde ich sofort mit dir nach Hause gehen und alleine sein."

„Da musst du dich allerdings noch ein paar Stunden gedulden mein Liebster, denn uns steht noch eine Feier bevor.", sagte sie lachend.

„Aber ich kann es auch kaum abwarten mit dir alleine zu sein.", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und strich mit einer Hand sanft über ihren Bauch.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt alles über meinen Schmetterling?"

„Klar Darling. Lass mich mal überlegen wo ich anfange. Du erinnerst dich an San Fransisco? Vor 9 Jahren?"

„Ja sicher erinnere ich mich daran, sogar sehr gut. Das war ein Jahr nachdem du mit uns in der Bar bei Sashas Geburtstag warst.", grinste sie.

„Genau, damals war ich ja wieder an der Universität von San Fransisco um eine Gastvorlesung zu halten. Mir fiel damals ein Schmetterling auf. Ich schaute damals nach der Systematik für diesen Schmetterling, aber ich fand seine Beschreibung passte keineswegs zu diesem Schmetterling. Der Schmetterling sah meiner Ansicht nach ganz anders aus."

Sara hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Sie wollte alles darüber wissen, vor allem was es mit Frisco und ihr auf sich hatte.

„Also machte ich mich an meine Beschreibung für diesen Schmetterling, wie ich ihn von mir aus sah."

„Und was habe ich mit alldem zu tun?"

„Du spielst sozusagen die Hauptrolle.", sagte er grinsend.

„Damals warst du ebenfalls wieder in meinen Vorlesungen, und wie du ja inzwischen weißt, war ich schon damals nicht abgeneigt von dir. Auf jeden Fall erinnerte mich der Schmetterling an dich. Er hatte genauso zwei Seiten wie du sie hast. Die Flügel, eine Seite schwarz und die andere Seite rot. Es erinnerte mich daran wie du bist. Die schwarze Seite an dir, in deiner Vergangenheit und wie du dich manchmal umgibst, geheimnisvoll und unnahbar. Die rote Seite, wie dein Temperament und deine Leidenschaft für bestimmte Dinge für die du dich interessierst und einstehst. Ebenso diese länglichen Flügel. Sie haben mich an deine Verletztheit und aber auch gleichzeitig Stärke erinnert."

Sara sah in verblüfft an, sie wusste zwar wie Gil Grissom sie sah, er hatte es ihr mehr als einmal in all den Jahren gesagt, die sie sich kannten. Aber dennoch, dass er es so interpretierte faszinierte sie.

„Das hast du damals alles in San Fransisco schon gewusst?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein, ich habe die Beschreibung über 6 Jahre gemacht und beobachtet. Habe viel mit Kollegen über meine Ansicht zu diesem Schmetterling gesprochen und natürlich auch in einigen Fachzeitschriften nachgelesen. Nach den 6 Jahren, habe ich schließlich meine Beobachtungen und Beschreibung in den „_Annals of the Entomological Society of America"_ veröffentlicht. Den Namen allerdings hatte ich damals schon in San Fransisco in meinem Kopf. Der Schmetterling sollte nach dir benannt werden. So entstand der _**„Bellusium sara"**_. Den Artikel habe ich dir übrigens auch beigelegt.", beendete er.

„Wow ich bin einfach … ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Danke, Danke, Danke Gil!", sagte sie glücklich.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Nasenspitze.

„Hey hier geblieben Mrs. Grissom.", sagte Grissom grinsend, als sich Sara wieder hinsetzen wollte.

„Das war doch nicht alles? So viele Jahre Arbeit und dann nur ein kleiner Kuss?", neckte er sie liebevoll.

„Die Belohnung bekommst du heute Nacht, mein lieber Ehemann.", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Ich liebe dich Sara."

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile auf der Bank und diskutierten über ihr Baby. Wie es wohl aussehen würde und welche Namen das Kleine haben sollte. Sie hatten sich bei den Namen schnell geeinigt und hatten für jedes Geschlecht den passenden Namen gefunden.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben, wir legen in 10 Minuten an.", rief Greg ihnen zu.

Greg wollte schon wieder gehen, als Sara ihn rief.

„Greggo, komm mal bitte und erzähle mir die Details was mit deiner neuen Freundin ist."

„Sar-Honey was soll ich erzählen wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten Sandy und ich.", sagte er grinsend.

„Nach Unterhaltung sah mir das aber nicht gerade aus.", warf Grissom ein.

„Uhm .. na ja… ich fand sie ziemlich süß und sie mich wohl auch und außerdem haben wir uns vorher sehr gut unterhalten. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ihr uns erst entdeckt habt, als wir nicht mehr geredet hatten."

Sara brach in Lachen aus.

„Greggo ich weiß warum ich dich so mag. Du lässt einfach nichts anbrennen, egal worum es geht."

Greg und Grissom mussten jetzt auch lachen.

„Hm hast ja Recht Sar, aber sieh mal, bevor ich mich so lange „foltern" lasse wie ihr euch gegenseitig; dann verschwende ich eben keine Zeit."

„Es hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile Greg. Wir wollten eben nichts überstürzen."

„Uhm Grissom also von überstürzen kann bei euch beiden ja nie die Rede sein. Eher wohl „fast verpasst"", gab Greg grinsend zurück.

„Greggo werde hier jetzt mal nicht so frech. Ich gebe ja zu es hat lange gedauert, aber das war nicht wirklich immer meine Schuld.", Sara sah Grissom ebenfalls grinsend zurück.

„Ja ist ja gut, ich habe es jetzt auch kapiert, ich bin eben nicht der schnellste, bin eben schon ein wenig ein älteres Semester.", lachte er.

„Ich glaube wir sollten mal vor gehen, wir legen gleich an.", sagte Greg und stand auf.

Grissom konnte nicht widerstehen und zog Sara, nachdem sie ebenfalls aufgestanden waren, zärtlich in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft.

Dann gingen sie zusammen mit den Anderen von Bord.

Als sie im SUV saßen, sah Nick sie an.

„Hattet ihr schöne Stunden?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja Nick, die hatten wir wirklich.", antwortet Grissom

„Danke noch mal Nicky.", sagte Sara und umarmte Nick und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann fuhren sie zurück zum Strand-Restaurant, wo ihre anderen Gäste warteten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sara wurde schon ganz ungeduldig von ihren Freunden Sasha und Reena erwartet.

Sie verschwand mit den beiden in einen der neben gelegenen Räumen.

Grissom und sein Team wunderten sich, warum sie so schnell verschwunden war.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde zurück in den Saal kam, wollte Grissom natürlich wissen was los war.

Aber Sara grinste nur und sagte „Nichts Wichtiges, nur alte Freundschaft aufleben lassen.".

... TBC

�


	35. Die Beförderung

**_Es ist völlig untergegangen, aber ich habe sie jetzt wieder aus der Versenkung geholt. Mal schauen ob noch jemand liest?! Ein paar kleine Reviews wären nicht schlecht und würden mich freuen._**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Sie unterhielten sich mit den anderen Gästen eine Weile als auch schon die Band den Saal betrat und das Brautpaar zum ersten Tanz bat.

Grissom reichte Sara seine Hand um sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen. Ein langsamer Walzer bildete den Auftakt. Sara gab sich ganz Gil's Führung hin, und genoss es wie er sie über die Tanzfläche gleiten lies. Die Schleppe hatte sie an der Schlaufe über ihren Arm gehängt, so dass sie nicht störte. Grissom war dabei ganz in ihren glücklichen, braunen Augen versunken. Er beachtete seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr. Für ihn zählte momentan nur noch Sara, die er in seinen Armen hielt. Ich hätte mir damals nie träumen lassen, dass ich mit ihr eines Tages den Brautwalzer tanzen werde. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen.

Der Walzer könnte ewig dauern. Wegen mir müsste der nicht enden, dachte sich Sara während auch sie in Grissom's Augen versunken war.

Nach einem weiterem Tanz, klopfte Nick auf Grissom's Schulter.

„Darf ich abklopfen?", fragte Nick und sah Grissom an.

„Ja sicher."

„Sara, darf ich bitten?", fragte Nick galant.

Sara nickte und Nick nahm ihre Hand und die andere legte er an ihre Taille.

Da war es wieder dieses Gefühl mit Nick, diese Vertrautheit der Freundschaft.

„Und Honey, bist du zufrieden mit dem Tag?"

„Ja, sehr Nicky, ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich einmal wirklich Gil heirate.", sagte sie mit feuchten Augen.

„Es hat auch lange genug gedauert Kleine, ich freue mich sehr für euch beide, ihr gehört einfach zusammen."

„Ja da hast du recht."

„Wie geht es eigentlich dir? Ist sonst alles in Ordnung mit dem Kleinen?", fragte Nick besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, heute Morgen war mir zwar ein wenig Übel, aber jetzt geht es wieder. Nochmal danke für das Shooting auf dem Schiff, so hatten wir wenigsten ein paar Stunden für uns, bevor uns die Meute hier überfällt.", sagte sie lachend.

„Das hatten wir uns schon so gedacht, das Shooting sollte euch Gelegenheit geben eine Weile Zweisamkeit, bzw. Dreisamkeit zu haben.", entgegnete er lachend.

„Könntest du mir dann einen Gefallen tun?"

„Ja klar doch, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Sara erzählte Nick was sie dann vor hatte und bat ihn, sich in der Nähe von Grissom aufzuhalten.

„Aber sicher doch Ma'am. Eine super Idee, bin gespannt wie die anderen reagieren, die wissen das ja nicht von dir? Oder?"

„Nein Nicky das wisst nur ihr beide, Du und Gil.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du das machen willst, vor allen hier?", er sah etwas erstaunt an.

„Ja Nicky, es wird Zeit, dass ich auch mal etwas wage und aus mir rausgehe. Ich habe in dem Jahr, seit ich verlobt bin, von Griss Seiten entdeckt, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Da ist es nur fair, wenn ich das gleiche versuche.", sagte sie ernst.

„Du hast Recht, es ist ja nicht so, dass du es nicht bist, aber es ist eben schon sehr lange her."

„Danke Nicky.", sagte sie als die Band aufgehört hatte zu spielen.

Nick brachte Sara zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Grissom unterhielt sich gerade am anderen Ende des Saales mit Brass und Warrick.

Sara stand auf und ging auf Cath zu, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand.

„Cath könntest du mir bitte helfen."

„Hey Sara, ja klar, ich komme mit.", sagte sie wissend.

Cath und Sara gingen gemeinsam zur Damentoilette. Alleine konnte Sara das mit dem Kleid nicht bewältigen. Es war ihr zwar etwas peinlich jemanden drum zu bitten mit ihr auf Toilette zu gehen, aber es war nicht anders zu machen.

Sara stand vor dem Spiegel und frischte ihr Make-up auf. Cath kam dazu und frischte sich ebenfalls etwas auf.

„Unglaublich, dass ich hier mit dir stehe und du Gil geheiratet hast.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ja Cath, manchmal denke ich, es ist auch für mich alles nur ein schöner Traum aus dem ich bald erwache.", sagte sie mit einer kleinen Spur Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Cath hörte diesen Unterton und umarmte sie leicht.

„Sara es ist kein Traum, keine Angst. Du hast ein wunderschönes Kleid an und hast vor ein paar Stunden den Mann geheiratet um den du jahrelang gekämpft hast."

„Ja Cath und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin.", sagte sie.

„Ich dachte ja schon bis vor einem Jahr, das wird nie was bei euch, hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ja das hatte ich auch fast Cath, damals war einfach zu viel passiert und ich wollte nicht mehr verletzt werden. Gott sei Dank hat er das wohl schnell begriffen.", sie lächelte zu Cath.

Beide gingen wieder zurück in den Saal. Sie suchte nach Grissom, der inzwischen wieder auf seinem Platz saß und sich mit dem Sheriff und Ecklie unterhielt.

Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Gil, ich verschwinde mal eben mit Sasha und Reena nach nebenan.", sagte sie leise, so dass es Ecklie und der Sheriff nicht mitbekamen.

„Ok, aber lass mich nicht so lange allein. Ich vermisse dich sonst zu sehr.", antworte Griss schmunzelnd.

„Nein, ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht so grausam sein werde und dich zu lange alleine lasse.", sagte sie etwas lauter mit einem leichten Lachen, dass es jetzt auch der Sheriff und Ecklie mitbekamen.

Sie gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen und wollte gehen. Aber Ecklie sprach sie an.

„Sidle warten sie mal."

Grissom und Sara sahen sich erstaunt an und lachten. Was wollte Ecklie denn von ihr und er war in seine Gewohnheit zurückgefallen und nannte sie Sidle.

„Ich glaube ich sollte Ecklie eine Lösung vorschlagen, was den Namen angeht.", sagte sie kichernd zu Grissom.

„Ja Darling wäre besser. Sonst nennt er dich weiterhin immer Sidle im Labor.".

„Wäre dass denn so schlimm?", Sara sah Grissom mit einem lustigen Zucken um ihre Augen an.

„Nichts da, du bist meine Frau und nicht mehr Sara Sidle, sondern Sara Grissom.", sagte er grinsend und zog sie kurz in seine Arme.

„Na ja, ich kann da wohl nichts dagegen machen, wenn mein Supervisor mir diese Anweisung gibt."

Sara hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie löste sich von ihm und ging hinüber zu Ecklie, der das Schauspiel belustigt betrachte.

„Hallo Ecklie, hier bin ich. Kann ich was für sie tun?", sie legte ihr bestes Lächeln auf.

Es war ja schließlich ihr Hochzeitstag, den ließ sie sich nicht mal von Ecklie verderben.

„Ja, ähm… ich wollte mit ihnen kurz reden, Sidle… ähm… Grissom.", antwortete er eine wenig verlegen.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr Ecklie."

„Also ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass ich mich für sie beide freue und danken, dass sie mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen haben."

Sara starrte Ecklie verwundert an. Hatte er tatsächlich das Wort freuen in den Mund genommen. Sie dachte immer so etwas existiert in Ecklie's Wortschatz nicht.

„Gerne Ecklie."

Ecklie räusperte sich.

„Auch wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung sind, schätze ich sie sehr. Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete CSI, Sidle… ähm Grissom."

Sara konnte nicht glauben, was Ecklie da von sich gab. Er, Conrad Ecklie hatte sie eine gute CSI genannt. Sie war etwas verwirrt.

„Ecklie, können wir bei Sara bleiben. Ich meine Sidle heiße ich ja nun nicht mehr und mit Grissom wäre es doch etwas verwirrend im Labor.", sagte sie und lächelte Ecklie an.

„Sicher, aber nur wenn sie mich Conrad nennen Sara.", entgegnete er ihr.

„Ok Conrad, danke für ihr Vertrauen.", sagte sie und gab ihm die Hand.

„Ich denke damit fällt es uns leichter miteinander umzugehen, wenn sie im nächsten Jahr in die Tagschicht wechseln."

„Ja da haben sie Recht Conrad, es erleichtert einiges.", sagte sie lachend.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber mal darauf anstoßen Sara.", sagte er und hatte dem Kellner, der neben ihnen stand. Einen Sekt und einen Orangensaft abgenommen. Und reichte ihr den Saft.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit in Zukunft.", sagte er und stieß mit ihr an.

„Ja auf gute Zusammenarbeit.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Grissom beobachte das ganze von einiger Entfernung und glaubte nicht was er sah. Sara und Ecklie gaben sich die Hand und sie prosteten sich zu.

„Es geschehen eben doch noch Zeichen und Wunder.", sagte Cath, die es ebenfalls beobachtet hatte.

„Ja Cath, da muss ich dir recht geben. Wenn ich alles erwartet hätte, aber nicht, dass die beiden sich jemals vertragen würden.", gab er lachend hinzu.

„Aber bevor ich jetzt weiterrede, möchte ich gerne ihren Mann und Willows.. äh Catherine dabei haben."

Sara war sich nicht wirklich sicher warum er jetzt unbedingt Gil und Cath dabei haben wollte. Aber sie rief die beiden zu ihnen.

„Ich glaube, er will es ihr jetzt sagen, wir sollten mal rüber gehen.", sagte Cath.

„Ja, ich bin gespannt wie Sara darauf reagieren wird.", Grissom sah Cath lachend an.

Die beiden wussten schon, was Ecklie Sara zu sagen hatte. Sie hatten es schon, bevor sie nach Miami flogen, von Ecklie erfahren.

„Hey Ecklie was gibt es?", fragte Grissom um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wo ist Duquesne?"

Sara war jetzt perplex, warum jetzt auch noch Calleigh? Vielleicht wollte Ecklie ihnen sagen, dass Calleigh ins Team der Tagschicht kam.

„Hier bin ich Ecklie.", Calleigh hatte schon gesehen, dass Cath und Grissom ihr zunickten als sie auf Ecklie und Sara zu gingen.

„Weiß sie es schon.", flüsterte Calleigh, Reena Procter und Sasha Damien zu, die ebenfalls jetzt dabei standen?

„Nein ich denke, er wir es ihr jetzt sagen.", die beiden flüsterte ebenfalls.

„Kann mir bitte jetzt einer mal sagen was hier los ist?", Sara war nervös.

Wenn Ecklie ihnen sagen wollte, dass Calleigh in die Schicht kam, warum aber standen dann Reena und Sasha ebenfalls hier. Sara war verwirrt.

„Ok da jetzt alle Anwesend sind, möchte ich erstmal ihnen gratulieren Sara.", fing Ecklie an.

Sara war jetzt total durcheinander, warum gratulierte ihr Ecklie jetzt schon zum 2. mal an dem Tag.

„Sara, sie wurden befördert. Gil und Catherine haben sie zu dieser Beförderung vorgeschlagen und ich habe dem selbstverständlich zugestimmt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch CSI Lvl 4", schloss Ecklie.

Sara stand da wie angewurzelt. Sie wurde befördert. Sie schaute Cath und Grissom dankbar an. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft.

„Danke Conrad, ich freue mich sehr.", sagte sie freudestrahlend.

„Glückwunsch Darling.", sagte Grissom und küsste sie.

„Hey Sar, unser Glückwunsch, ist ja unglaublich, jetzt bist du schon wieder ein Lvl vor uns.", sagten Reena und Sasha lachend.

„Wie ihr seid in San Fransisco auch befördert worden? Na dann ebenfalls Glückwunsch, ich freue mich für euch."

Cath und Calleigh gratulierten ihr ebenfalls.

„Na ja und wenn wir schon bei Beförderungen sind, dann machen wir doch gleich weiter. Die Teams werden neu eingeteilt, bzw. das Tagschicht Team wechselt zur Spätschicht, weil dort der Supervisor und 2 vom Team aufgehört haben. So bin ich ab nächsten Monat Leiter der Spätschicht. Damit tut sich das Problem für die Tagschicht auf. Ich habe lange mit Gil darüber gesprochen, wer Supervisor und Leiter der Tagschicht wird. Wir sind zu einem Entschluss gekommen und ich habe auch mit Catherine gesprochen, die mehr als nur einverstanden war.", sagte Ecklie und machte eine Pause und schaute Catherine und Grissom an und lächelte.

Sara dachte sich, dass Cath jetzt die Tagschicht übernahm. Sie freute sich, dass sie nächstes Jahr nach der Geburt wieder mit ihr zusammenarbeiten konnte.

„Sara sie sind ab nächsten Monat Supervisorin und Leiterin der Tagschicht!", fügte Ecklie hinzu.

Sara traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was hatte Ecklie gerade da gesagt?

„Uhm… Conrad, was haben sie da gerade gesagt?", Sara konnte es nicht glauben.

„Darling du hast richtig gehört, du bekommst dein eigenes Team.", beantwortet Grissom ihre Frage.

„Ich bin gerade sprachlos, ich glaube ich muss mich setzen", Gil holte ihr schnell einen Stuhl, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

„Sara, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Grissom besorgt.

„Ja, ja alles ok, bin nur etwas verwirrt. Ist das wahr, ich soll die Tagschicht übernehmen, mein eigenes Team? Aber was ist mit Cath, du wolltest doch in die Tagschicht?", Sara sah fragend in die Runde.

„Sara das ist schon alles so richtig. Ich wollte in die Tagschicht, aber meinst du Gil käme ohne uns beide zurecht? Wenigstens eine muss ihn ja unter Kontrolle halten.", lachte sie.

„Da hast du recht, und da ich ja dann in die Tagschicht sowieso wechsele musst du bei Gil bleiben.", Sara hatte sich von dem Schrecken erholt und grinste Cath und Grissom an.

„Das hört sich so an, als ob ich ohne euch beide nicht fähig wäre das Team zu leiten?", Grissom lachte.

„Bist du das denn?", fragten Cath und Sara gleichzeitig.

Alle umstehenden mussten lachen. Denn das Gesicht das Grissom zog, war unmissverständlich. Die beiden hatten ihm einfach klargemacht, dass er ohne eine von beiden nicht zurechtkäme. Das würde Grissom natürlich nie zugeben, nicht vor Sara und schon gar nicht bei Cath.

„Sara darf ich ihnen gleich drei Mitglieder ihres neuen Teams vorstellen: Procter, Damien und Duquesne, außerdem bekommen sie noch zwei neue CSI Lvl 2 dazu. Duquesne wird ihre Rechte Hand sein und sie während ihres Schwangerschaftsurlaub vertreten."

„Wie ihr kommt nach Las Vegas, Sasha und Reena, und Calleigh meine rechte Hand, ich glaube es nicht?", sagte Sara freudig.

„Ja, wir haben uns versetzen lassen. Nachdem uns Dr. Grissom.. … ich meine Grissom angerufen hatte und uns gesagt hatte, welche Überraschung sie für dich hätten, kamen wir ins Gespräch und so haben wir beschlossen, nach LV zu gehen.", sagte Reena.

Und als du mich gezwungen hast gestern mit Nicky zu sprechen, habe ich heute Morgen alles gleich mit Ecklie besprochen. Es war zwar erst geplant, dass ich später komme, aber du hattest wieder Timing Sara!", lachte Calleigh.

„Ich bin echt sprachlos. Das heißt ihr wusstet es alle schon? Nur ich war mal wieder nicht im Bilde.", sagte sie lachend.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile und standen zusammen, bis Sara sich mit Reena und Sasha in den angrenzenden Raum verzog um etwas zu besprechen.

Nach einer Weile ging Sara nach draußen, um Grissom zu suchen.

„Hey Honey, da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon gesucht.", sagte sie und trat hinter Grissom und legte ihre Arme um ihm.

„Hi Darling, ich brauchte mal gerade ein wenig frische Luft, drinnen wurde es mir zu stickig."

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, wegen der Beförderung?", fragte sie ihn.

„Es sollte eine Überraschung für dich sein. Ecklie bestand darauf, dass wir schweigen.", Grissom drehte sich zu ihr um und sah in Ihre Augen.

„Was ist los Sara, warum weinst du?"

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, ich habe den Mann den ich über alles liebe heute geheiratet. Und habe zudem noch eine Beförderung bekommen und habe ab nächsten Monat mein eigenes Team. Was kann es Schöneres geben.", sagte sie glücklich und schmiegte sich an Grissom.

„War es das, was du immer wolltest?"

„Ja das war was ich immer wollte, wo ich Jahrelang daraufhingearbeitet habe."

„Das wolltest du alles aufgeben wegen uns?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Ja ich hätte es aufgegeben, weil du mir wichtiger bist. Hätte Conrad unsere Beziehung nicht akzeptiert, hätte ich es aufgegeben. Du wolltest doch das gleiche tun, du hättest doch auch alles aufgegeben und wir wären aus LV weg gegangen. Warum also sollte ich es nicht machen? Wir haben schließlich lange genug gewartet." antwortete sie ihm.

„Ja. Wir haben viel zu lange gewartet." Gil zog daraufhin vorsichtig Sara an sich, und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Meine Sara. Wir haben wirklich viel zu lange gewartet. Und daran war nur ich mit meinem Dickschädel schuld."

Sara blickte ihm tief in die Augen bevor sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte. Er hat wirklich gelernt, sich zu öffnen. Zumindest mir gegenüber.

Laut sagte sie aber nur:

"Wir waren beide stur wie zwei Esel." Ein erneuter Kuss folgte ihren Worten.

Das Brautpaar kehrte nach ein paar weitern Minuten zurück zur Gesellschaft.

„Wir haben mit Kaffee gewartet, bis ihr wieder hier wart. Würdet ihr dann die Hochzeitstorte anschneiden?", kam Cath ihnen fragend entgegen.

„Sicher.", Beide nickten.

Zwei Minuten später wurde die Torte auf einem kleinen Servierwagen herein gefahren. Sie umfasste fünf Stockwerke und hatte ein Brautpaar oben drauf, dass verdammt große Ähnlichkeit mit Gil und Sara hatte. Sogar das Kleid und der Anzug stimmten.

Griss legte seine Hand über die von Sara, welche das große Messer hielt und gemeinsam drückten sie es hinunter in die Torte. Gil fischte eine der Zuckerrosen vom ersten Stück herunter und hielt sie Sara hin um sie damit zu füttern. Diese konnte es sich dabei nicht verkneifen, an seinem Finger zu lutschen, da etwas von der Sahne daran haftete. Als sie seinen Finger frei gegeben hatte, musste Grissom sie einfach küssen. Dann begannen die beiden die Torte an die Gäste zu verteilen.

Als nach dem Kaffee die Band wieder zu spielen anfing, kam Capt. Brass an den Tisch des Brautpaares und bat Sara um den Tanz.

„Du gestattest, Gil?"

„Aber sicher doch, Jim."

Mit einem Lächeln folgte Sara dem Captain während sich Cath Gil schnappte. Die beiden Brautleute wurden in dieser Tanzrunde munter herumgereicht. Sara tanzte mit Captain Brass, Conrad Ecklie, dem Sheriff, Warrick und Sasha während Gil mit Cath, Calleigh, der Frau vom Sheriff, und Reena durch den Saal schwebte.

Anschließend warf Sara einen kleinen Strauss, da sie ihren wunderschönen Brautstrauß nicht opfern mochte, und den ausgerechnet Reena fing was ihr jede Menge Kommentare von Seiten der CSI's Sanders und Damien einbrachte.

„Also, wenn du möchtest würde ich mich zur Verfügung stellen!", sagte Greg smilend.

„Vergiss es, Sanders. Den Job hab schon ich!", antwortete Sasha Damien.

„Jetzt seid aber mal still, ihr beiden Möchtegernmachos!

Ich werde weder Damien noch Sanders heiraten!"

Allgemeines Gelächter folgte bevor die nächste Tanzrunde eingeläutet wurde.

**********... TBC**


	36. Ein Lied für Grissom

**Chapter 36**

Sara und Gil saßen inzwischen wieder auf ihren Plätzen als die nächste Tanzrunde begann.

Der Sänger der Band stand am Mikrofon.

„Auf Wunsch von dem Bräutigam, der seine Braut damit überraschen möchte, spielen wir jetzt das Lied „One more try".

Grissom war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand vor Sara und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Darling darf ich bitten.", sagte er grinsend.

„Liebend gerne Honey.", antwortete Sara freudig.

Gil und Sara gelang es doch tatsächlich, jetzt wieder miteinander zu tanzen. Sie waren beide schon etwas außer Atem, zum Glück hatte Grissom das Lied rausgesucht, so dass sie sich eng aneinander kuscheln konnten. Sie brachen keinen Moment ihren Augenkontakt ab.

„Ich liebe dieses Lied und dich.", sagte Sara leise zu Gil.

„Ich weiß Sara, deswegen wollte ich es spielen lassen, Ich liebe dich auch.", sprach er ebenso leise zu seiner Frau.

„Was hast du noch alles vor Gil Grissom?", sagte sie lachend während sie engumschlungen weitertanzten.

„Das Darling, zeige ich dir wenn wir später zu Hause sind.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Sara legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und er zog sie enger an sich ran und sie tanzten langsam zu dem Lied, mit dem sie beide viele Erinnerungen verbanden.

_**One More Try - by Timmy T **_

_**It's been a long time since you left me**_

_**I didn't mean to, make you cry**_

_**I didn't mean to, disappoint you**_

_**I didn't mean to, tell you lies**_

_**And after all that, we have been through**_

_**Won't you let me, tell you why**_

_**One more try**_

_**I didn't know how much, I loved you**_

_**One more try**_

_**Let me put my, arms around you**_

_**Living all these lonely nights without you**_

_**Oh baby can we give it, one more try**_

_**It's been a long time since I kissed you**_

_**It always used to, feel so good**_

_**And if you know, how much I missed you**_

_**You'd forgive me, if you could**_

_**And now that we have, found each other**_

_**Can't we give it, one more try (one more try)**_

_**One more try**_

_**I didn't know how much, I loved you**_

_**One more try**_

_**Let me put my, arms around you**_

_**Living all these lonely nights without you**_

_**Oh baby can whe give it, one more try**_

_**And after all that, we have been through**_

_**Won't you let me, tell you why...**_

_**And now that we have, found each other,**_

_**Can't we give it, one more try (one more try)**_

_**One more try**_

_**I didn't know how much, I loved you**_

_**One more try**_

_**Let me put my, arms around you**_

_**Living all these lonely nights without you**_

_**Oh baby can we give it, one more try**_

_**Oh girl, you know I love you**_

_**I just want you to know, my love I'll always treasure**_

_**So please, just don't let me go...**_

Sara, konnte nichts dafür, das Lied weckte so viele Erinnerungen in ihr, dass ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Grissom merkte dass sie weinte und sah ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

„Sara, du hast mich heute so unendlich glücklich gemacht. Ich weiß ich habe viele Fehler die letzten Jahre gemacht. Verzeih mir! Ich möchte niemals wieder ohne dich leben, du bist mein Leben, du bist alles was ich mir je gewünscht habe. Dich zu heiraten war mein Traum und mein Traum ist heute in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen oder dir weh tun, das verspreche ich dir!", Grissom sprach mit leiser belegter Stimme, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Gil, das ich heute deine Frau geworden bin, habe ich schon nicht mehr für möglich gehalten. Wir haben gemeinsam die Entführung überstanden. Wir haben einiges überstanden in dem letzten Jahr. Aber ich kann dir versichern, ich bin noch nie so glücklich gewesen in meinem Leben wie heute!"

Jetzt war es ganz um Sara's Fassung geschehen, sie weinte leise an seiner Schulter. Der Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre und das Glück das sie hatte überwältigte sie in diesem Moment. Gil hielt sie fest und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Kopf und küsste sie immer wieder.

Die Umstehenden bemerkten es ebenfalls. Sie wussten wie sehr die Beiden über die Jahre hinweg gelitten hatten und was sie sich bedeuteten. Das Glück das beide jetzt endlich das hatten was sie wollten, freute sie.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Calleigh und Nick, Warrick und Cath und Reena und Sasha zu dem Paar gesellt um zu tanzen. Auch der Sheriff und seine Frau ließen es sich nicht nehmen zu diesem wunderbaren Stück zu tanzen.

Nachdem das Lied geendet hatte stürmten Reena und Sasha die Bühne. Sasha nahm das Mikro in die Hand und sah Reena grinsen an. Reena nickte ihm zu.

„Dürfte ich mal kurz um Gehör bitten? Ich möchte jetzt mal Sara bitten zu uns auf die Bühne zu kommen."

Sara sah Grissom an, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sara ging auf die Bühne.

Als sie auf der Bühne zwischen Reena und Sasha stand, fuhr Sasha fort.

„So liebe Sar, jetzt erinnere dich mal 10 Jahre zurück an San Francisco. An meinen Geburtstag in der Bar in Frisco."

Sara sah in verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht was Sascha meinte. Sie waren oft in der Bar an seinem Geburtstag, was war da so besonders? Sie schaute Grissom an, der nur wissend grinste.

Warum wusste er, was die beiden meinten?

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Damals hast du - wenn auch ungewollt von euch beiden - sozusagen dein erstes Date mit deinem Mann gehabt.", setzte Sasha hinzu.

Sara wusste nun was Sasha meinte. Zumindest glaube sie zu wissen. Sie schaute Sasha an, sie wollten doch nicht, vor all den Leuten? Doch genau das wollten sie.

„Deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen erinnerst du dich daran Sara.", sagte nun Reena grinsend.

Sara nickte nur. Sie ahnte was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde.

„Ladies and Gentleman, Sara wird nun mit uns zusammen, wie schon mehrmals damals in San Fransisco singen.", sprach Reena die Gäste an.

Sara hatte es gewusst. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie jetzt da nicht rauskommen würde. Da sie ja selbst noch eine Überraschung plante.

„Reena, Sasha, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen."

„Doch Sar das können und wollen wir, und nicht nur wir! Möchte noch jemand, dass Sara mit uns singt?"

Sasha sah die Gäste im Saal an.

Die Gäste klatschten begeistert und riefen ihnen zu, dass Sara singen sollte.

„Du hörst es Sara, sie wollen dich singen hören.", Reena sah sie grinsend an.

Sara sah hilflos zu Grissom hinunter, der ihr aufmuntert zunickte. Er wollte dass Sara sang, er hatte sie seit San Francisco nie wieder singen gehört.

„Also gut, ihr zwei, was habt ihr denn schönes rausgesucht?"

„Wie wäre es mit unserem Celebration, denke wir sind sicher noch ein gutes Team.", sprach Sasha.

„Ok das ist gut, das habe ich zwar schon lange nicht mehr gesungen, aber wir haben es ja damals ständig gesungen, also werde ich es noch können."

Sara schnappte sich ein Mikrofon und die Drei auf der Bühne gaben der Band ein Zeichen, dass sie anfangen konnte.

Kaum hatte die Musik eingesetzt, befanden sich Sara, Reena und Sasha schon ganz woanders. Sie hatten sich schon ganz in den Song reinversetzt. Die Drei waren kaum wiederzuerkennen, sie standen Arm in Arm auf der Bühne und bewegten sich zu der Musik und nach dem Intro fing Sara als erste an zu singen. Grissom erkannte das Lied, es war _„Celebration - Kool and the Gang"_

Die anwesenden Gäste staunten nicht schlecht. Denn keiner, außer noch Grissom und Nick, hatten sie jemals singen gehört.

„wusstest du, dass Sara so gut singen kann.", fragte Cath

„Jap, ich wusste es, sie hat schön öfters mit den beiden gesungen damals in San Francisco."

„Uhm…. das ist ja fantastisch.", murmelte Greg, der neben den Beiden stand.

„Unglaublich, ich fasse es nicht, da kennen wir Sara jetzt schon fast 8 Jahre und keiner außer Grissom und Nick wussten dass sie singen kann.", Warrick schaute hinauf zur Bühne.

Grissom stand neben Cath und Nick und brachte das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und auch die Augen nicht mehr von Sara. Es hatte ihn in Frisco schon so fasziniert sie singen zu sehen und zu hören.

Sara stand auf der Bühne und war total mit dem Song und den anderen zwei verbunden. Sie performten den Song einfach fantastisch. Als dann Sara in die Hände klatschte und die Gäste ermunterte mitzumachen. Bekamen Cath, Warrick, Nick und die anderen Gäste vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

War das wirklich die Sara, die sie kannten dort auf der Bühne. So völlig in Spaß und nur am lächeln. Sie bewegte sich so perfekt zur Musik wie Reena und Sasha. Es sah so aus, als ob die Drei nie etwas anderes getan hätten als zu singen und zu tanzen.

Sara versuchte ebenfalls wie damals in San Francisco nach Grissom Ausschau zu halten. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Und Sara hatte wieder das gleiche Gefühl wie damals. Auch Grissom ging es nicht anders. Er hielt diesmal ihrem Blick stand und lächelte sie stolz und liebevoll an. Auch Sara wendete den Blick nicht von ihrem Mann, sie lächelte ihn die ganze Zeit an. Die Blicke der Beiden sprachen für sich selbst.

Als das Lied geendet hatte, verbeugten sich die drei vor den Gästen und bedankten sich. Sie gingen wieder von der Bühne.

Grissom kam auf Sara zu und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme.

„Das war toll Darling, ich bin stolz auf dich!", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Danke, erst wollte ich ja nicht, aber du weißt ja wie es damals in SF war, wenn ich einmal anfange, dann hält mich nichts mehr.", lachte sie.

„Wenn du genauso über uns denkst, dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen.", lacht er.

„Ja Honey, diese Antwort bekommst du gleich.", sagte sie und lächelte in geheimnisvoll an.

Sara drehte sich abrupt um und ging wieder Richtung Bühne. Vorher warf sie Nick, Reena und Sasha bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Die alle wussten, was sie zu tun hatten.

Reena und Sasha besprachen etwas mit der Band. Daraufhin wurde es dunkel im Saal. Nick hatte inzwischen Cath von Saras Plan eingeweiht und die beiden standen jetzt neben Grissom.

„Was ist jetzt? Wo ist Sara so plötzlich hin? Ist ihr nicht gut?", Grissom blickte die beiden neben sich fragend an.

„Nein alles ok Gil, du wirst gleich sehen was Sara vor hat.", sagte Cath

Nick ging und holte einen Stuhl für Grissom, denn sie wussten nicht, wie er reagieren würde, auf das was Sara vor hatte. Die beiden aber setzten sich vorsichtshalber ebenfalls daneben, denn sie wussten nicht genau was sie vorhatte. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Grissom sein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, setzte die Musik ein. Es war noch immer dunkel auf der Bühne. Dann setzte das Licht ein und man sah Sara auf einem Barhocker auf der Bühne sitzen. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht nach unten gebeugt. Ihr Kleid hatte sie leicht hochgerafft, dass sie sich mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf den Hocker setzten konnte. Das Kleid war kurz über das Knie hochgerafft auf der einen Seite.

Grissom sog scharf den Atem ein. Sie sah so verführerisch aus, wie sie so da saß. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich in ihm etwas regte, wie er sie so sah. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das seine Sara war.

Sara nippte leicht mit ihrem Fuß zum Takt des Intros und begann dann den Kopf zu heben und zu singen. Sie schaute ihrem Mann dabei direkt in die Augen!

Hier der Link für eine kleine Überraschung für GSR-Fans: s229./albums/ee46/fantasya74/GSR-Video/?actionview¤tHZ-FFMiami-GSR.flv;

_**This song is for you  
Gil Grissom Honey  
It shall guide you through the night  
And help you through the day**_

whenever things go wrong  
I'll be with you  
Whenever clouds are there  
we'll fight it through

You never walk alone _**( I'll be with you )**__**  
Never walk alone **__**( I'll be with you )**__****_

And when you think you have to cry  
Then rest a little by my side  
You should know,  
You never walk alone  
This song is for you  
Gil Grissom Honey

_**It's a song just for you  
To brighten up your day**_

Whenever things go wrong  
I'll be with you

_**Whenever clouds are there  
We'll fight it through**_

You never walk alone ...

Grissom saß da wie versteinert. Er konnte nur an eines denken und zwar an Sara die dort oben saß und ihn direkt ansah. Kein Ausweichen des Blickes. Ihre Augen waren so voller Liebe und Leidenschaft für ihn. Er musste schlucken. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass Sara für ihn singen würde.

Der Blick mit dem Grissom seine Frau ansah war ebenso voll Leidenschaft und Liebe, wie der ihrige. Er wirkte überwältigt von all den Emotionen, dachte Sara, als sie ihn ansah.

Sara sang das Lied mit so viel Gefühl für Grissom, dass jeder im Saal den Atem anhielt. Die Spannung der beiden war einfach magisch. Die Blicke die sie füreinander hatten, jeder wusste dass diese Paar für immer zueinander gehörte.

Sara stand langsam auf und ging die Bühne hinunter. Kein einziges mal, wendete sie den Blick von Grissom. Ihr Mann sah sie wie gebannt an.

Sie ist einfach so wunderschön. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie den Song für ihn sang. Er musste lächeln, als er merkte, dass sie den Text an einer Stelle geändert hatte.

Sara ging in langsamen Schritten auf ihren Mann zu und hielt die ganze Zeit den Blick auf ihm. Als sie vor ihm stand, lächelte sie ihn - mit all ihrer Liebe für ihn, in ihrem Blick – an.

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn an und sang weiter. Sie sah, dass ihm die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen, sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an und wischte ihm sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht!

Grissom konnte kaum diesen Emotionen stand halten. Er war einfach überwältigt. Wie konnte Sara nur so ruhig bleiben beim singen. Er hatte seine Frau inzwischen in den Arm genommen und Sara den Kopf an ihn gelehnt.

Die umstehenden Gäste betrachteten das Brautpaar und lächelten sich an. Es bedurfte zwischen den Beiden einfach keine Worte.

Sara musste sich beherrschen, denn auch ihr liefen nun die Tränen über das Gesicht. Aber dennoch performte sie den Song mit fester Stimme weiter. Ihr Mann wischte nun ihr zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„_You never walk alone", endete_ Sara.

Jetzt konnten beide ihre Emotionen nicht mehr halten. Beiden liefen nun die Tränen nur so übers Gesicht.

Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie Grissom mit ihrem Lächeln an, dass er so an ihr liebte und sagte mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich Gil Grissom."

Grissom sah sie ebenfalls an und hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara Grissom."

Sie sahen sich voller Liebe an und ihre Lippen näherten sich. Dieser Kuss versprach mehr als nur Liebe. Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Versprechen.

Ein donnernder Applaus ließ die Beiden wieder in die Realität zurückkehren.

Beide grinsten verlegen und Sara stand auf und bedankte sich für den Applaus mit etwas belegter Stimme.

Grissom stand inzwischen neben ihr und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme.

„Danke my Dear, du hast wundervoll gesungen."

„Bitte Honey, und danke für das Kompliment."

Viel mehr konnten die Beiden nicht sagen und es war auch nicht mehr nötig, denn sie sahen sich schon wieder an und konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander lösen.

Grissom küsste seine Frau erneut mit einer solchen Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit, dass es Sara den Atem nahm. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und er zog sie noch enger an sich, er wollte sie jetzt ganz nah bei sich spüren.


	37. Die Hochzeitsnacht

**Chapter 37**

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, beugte sich Grissom zu Sara um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern:

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt davon stehlen? Es ist ja immerhin schon halb drei."

Seine Stimme hatte etwas verführerisches, dem Sara nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, was Grissom dazu nutzte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hals zu hauchen.

„Hmm. Dann lass uns mal verschwinden, Darling."

„Na dann komm."

Grissom zog Sara vorsichtig von ihrem Stuhl nach oben.

Legte ihr ihre Stola um die Schultern. Verließ mit ihr den Saal und beide traten ins freie hinaus.

Es war eine milde Nacht in Miami. Trotzdem fröstelte Sara ein wenig.

„Frierst du Darling? Du zitterst ja."

„Ja ein wenig."

„Hier nimm meine Jacke."

Grissom zog seine Smoking-Jacke aus und legte sie Sara über die Schultern.

„Soll ich euch nach Hause bringen?", Nick war ihnen gefolgt, er dachte sich schon, dass die Beiden endlich nach Hause wollten.

„Ja das wäre nett von dir Nick.", sagte Grissom und sah in dankbar an.

Der SUV hielt vor der Garageneinfahrt, als sich Grissom zu Sara hinüber beugte um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Ich bring nur schnell die Sachen rein. Dann komme ich zurück und hole dich ab. Warte so lange hier, Darling."

„Keine Sorge, Honey. Ich laufe nicht weg."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Griss zog sich grinsend zurück um die Haustür aufzuschließen. Damit Nicky, der auch noch ein paar Geschenke geschnappt hatte, herein konnte.

„Danke sehr. Stelle es einfach in den Flur."

„Okay Gil."

Grissom stellte die restlichen Geschenke ab und nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick ins Schlafzimmer, machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu Sara. Cath und Greg haben das perfekt hingekriegt. Sara wird sich vielleicht freuen, dachte er grinsend während er zur Haustür hinaus ging. Vor dem Fahrzeug blieb er stehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Sara? Darf ich dir helfen?", er sah sie lächelnd an.

„Gerne." Sara reichte ihm ihre Hand bevor sie vorsichtig ausstieg.

„Danke, Nick fürs fahren. Und schönen Sonntag noch.", Grissom nickte ihm zu.

„Nichts zu danken, habe ich gerne gemacht".

Er umarmte Sara noch und dann fuhr er wieder.

Dann wandte sich Gil Sara zu.

„So, und jetzt wird der Bräutigam seine Braut über die Schwelle tragen."

Damit hob er sie hoch und blickte ihr tief in die Augen während er sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zur offenstehenden Haustür machte.

„Willkommen im vorläufigen zu Hause, Mrs. Grissom."

Grissom drückte ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen den Sara sofort erwiderte. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und war einfach nur glücklich. Mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt beförderte sie die schwere Haustür ins Schloss während Grissom sie behutsam ins Schlafzimmer trug. Dort angekommen setzte er sie ab.

„So, und jetzt schau dich um." Grissom drehte sie langsam um, da er mit dem Rücken zuerst durch die Tür gekommen war, und Sara begann ungläubig zu staunen.

„Wow. Wann hast du dass den alles gemacht?"

„Mein Geheimnis."

Überall im Schlafzimmer standen Teelichter in den entsprechenden Haltern auf Glasschalen drapiert, über dem mit weißem Satin überzogenen Bett war ein Betthimmel mit weißer Spitze angebracht worden und irgendwo verbreitete ein Räucherstäbchen seinen betörenden Duft. Sara zog Grissom fordernd an sich, bevor sie flüsterte:

"Wie hast du das denn alles organisiert?"

„Mein Geheimnis.", grinste er wieder.

Im Hintergrund spielte Musik, die Grissom vorher noch schnell angemacht hatte. Sara mochte dieses Lied gerne. Leise sang sie das Lied mit und schaute Grissom dabei in seine eisblauen Augen die verführerrisch blitzten.

"_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart."_

Grissom zog sie dichter in seine Arme und begann sie zu küssen. Seine Hände waren derweil an ihre Schultern gewandert und schoben die Stola etwas zur Seite. Sara erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen und ihre Knie wurden weich. Aber ihre Hände waren auch nicht untätig. Sie führte sie an das kleine Häkchen, das seinen Kragen an seinem Hals schloss und öffnete es geschickt. Danach lies sie ihre Hände an den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes sinken und öffnete auch diesen.

Gil schaute ihr dabei fasziniert zu, bevor er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr wandern lies und dort seinen warmen Atem hineinhauchte. Gleichzeitig hatten Gils Hände ihr über den Rücken gestreichelt, und begannen nun, den Reißverschluss vorsichtig nach unten zu ziehen. Aber er verharkte sich auf halber Höhe.

Grissom löste einen Moment seine Lippen von ihrem Hals und murmelte:

"Dreh dich mal bitte um, Darling."

„Hmmhmm."

Sara drehte sich langsam in Grissoms Umarmung, wobei die Seide ihres Kleides verführerisch raschelte. Dann fühlte sie seine warmen Hände an ihrem Rücken und hörte das leise Geräusch, dass der Reißverschluss machte als ihn Gil nach unten zog.

„Willst du mich verführen?", flüsterte er ihr atemlos und mit etwas heißerer Stimme zu.

Sara lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und stöhnte:

"Wer verführt hier wen, Gil?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, Darling."

Hoffentlich drücke ich nicht zu fest, fragte sich Grissom insgeheim da er Angst hatte, Sara weh zu tun. Aber er lies seine Hände wo sie waren, während seine Lippen sich weiterhin mit ihrem Hals beschäftigten. Grissom hatte derweil begonnen, ihr das Oberteil des Kleides hinab zu streifen.  
Als er das Oberteil unten hatte, gingen seine Hände erneut auf Entdeckungsreise. Sanft drehte er sie wieder zu sich um und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Jetzt musst du mir aber helfen, das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen. Alleine schaff ich das nicht.", Sara lächelte ihn an.

„Sicher. Fass es unten am Rocksaum und ich helfe dir beim halten."

Grissom hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich vor sie kniete und den Stoff umfasste. Langsam aber bedächtig schob er ihn nach oben und Sara half ihm beim ausziehen. Behutsam legte er es auf einen Stuhl um sie augenblicklich wieder an sich zu ziehen.

Grissoms Hände begannen, den Verschluss ihres Unterrocks zu öffnen. Als er ihn endlich offen hatte, fiel der Unterrock zu Boden und Gil sog scharf die Luft ein. Der Anblick Saras raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Die weiße Spitzencorsage, die ihre Figur so herrlich betonte, die ebenfalls weißen Strümpfe die ihre Beine perfekt zur Geltung brachten und die von einem blauen und einem weißen Strumpfband gehalten wurden, dazu ihre filigranen Schuhe die sie trug, das war einfach nur göttlich. Er liebte diese Frau.

„Du hast aber jetzt definitiv zu viel an, Honey."

Saras Stimme klang ebenfalls heißer als sie langsam auf ihn zu kam und ihre Hände an seine Brust legte. Sie begann ihn zu küssen und gleichzeitig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Grissom strich ihr dabei immer wieder zärtlich über den Rücken, über die freie Haut an ihren Oberschenkeln und beugte sich schließlich hinab, um einen Kuss auf ihre Brüste zu hauchen, die sich hoben und senkten während sie schwer in der Korsage ruhten. Immer intensiver widmete er sich so ihrer Brust, bis ihn Sara sanft am Kinn nach oben zog.

„So kann ich dich aber nicht ausziehen."

Grissom lächelte.

„Und so?"

Er hatte sich stocksteif hingestellt und die Arme von ihr genommen und lies sie nun seitlich an sich herunter hängen. Sara umfasste das Hemd und zog sie langsam über seine Arme und seinen Rücken nach unten um sie auf den Stuhl zu werfen, wo schon ihr Brautkleid lag. Dann streichelte sie mit ihren Händen über seine nackten Arme bis zum Ärmel seines T-Shirts. Grissom stöhnte dabei auf. Das Gefühl auf seiner Haut war einfach nur wunderschön.

Sara lies ihre Hände über seine Wangen in seinen Nacken wandern und begann ihn dort sanft zu streicheln. Gil hatte derweil ihre Hüften umfasst und zog sie näher zu sich. Saras Atem ging schneller und ihre Augen bekamen wieder dieses Funkeln. Langsam lies sie ihre Hände über sein T-Shirt nach unten zu seinen Hosen gleiten und machte sich an seinem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Grissom derweil hatte damit begonnen, sich seine Schuhe abzustreifen. Er genoss einfach nur Saras Berührungen.

Auf sein Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln. Sara hingegen hörte auf ihn zu massieren, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und presste ihren Mund nun fordernd auf den seinen. Gil begann zu keuchen.

„Sara, lass uns zum Bett gehen.", brachte er atemlos hervor.

„Ja.", entgegnete ihm Sara ebenso schwer atmend bevor sie geschwind seine Hosen nach unten streifte.

Das lies sich Grissom nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell umfasste er ihre Taille und ihre Knie, hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zu ihrem Bett.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf dem Satin ab um sie einen Augenblick voller Bewunderung zu betrachten. Dann krabbelte er über sie und begann erneut sie zu küssen. Zuerst nahm er ihr die Blüten aus dem Haar, bevor er mit seinen Händen durch ihre braunen Haare strich und sie überall zu liebkosen begann. Sara unterdessen hatte ihre Hände an seinem Rücken unter dem T-Shirt vergraben und hielt sich an Gils Schultern fest. Der Duft des Räucherstäbchens, betörte ihre Sinne nur noch mehr.

„Griiiisssss, bitte.", seufzte sie auf als sie bemerkte, dass er dieses Spiel auf keinen Fall unterbrechen würde.

„Gefällt dir das nicht, Darling?", fragte er sie heißer.

Sara hatte es dann irgendwie geschafft, ihm sein T-Shirt so weit nach oben zu schieben, dass sie es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

Als er mit nacktem Oberkörper auf ihr lag, begann sie mit ihren Händen über seine warme Haut zu streicheln. Sara gelang es, sich mit ihm so zu drehen, dass nun er mit dem Rücken auf dem kühlen Satin lag. Sie setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und rutschte langsam höher, während sie ihre Hände über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten lies. Grissom wurde beinahe verrückt. Ihre weichen Hände, die über seine Haut glitten und ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen liebkosten, lösten in ihm ein Feuer aus, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Was wohl diese Nacht so alles bringen wird? Schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Sara hingegen glitt etwas höher.

„Oh Sara.", keuchte er hervor.

Vorsichtig begann er, die Schnürung vorne an ihrer Korsage zu öffnen. Langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, lies er seinen Zeigefinger zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch gleiten um die Schnüre aus ihren Ösen zu ziehen. Sara genoss dieses Spiel und schaute ihm fasziniert dabei zu.

Als er das Satinband vollständig herausgezogen hatte, schob er die Korsage zur Seite wobei sie aufs Bett fiel, da sie ja nun keinen Halt mehr hatte, und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Grissom schaute sie voller Liebe an. Sara schmolz unter seinem Blick regelrecht dahin. Bei ihren früheren Partnern hatte sie oft Scham empfunden, wenn sie sie so betrachteten, bei Gil jedoch war das von der ersten Stunde an, als er sie zum ersten Mal ausgezogen hatte, anders gewesen.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf wobei er sie am Rücken stützte und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Er begann sie zu küssen. Seine Berührungen waren nur ein Hauch, ließen aber Sara tief aufseufzen. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem nackten Rücken und lies sich dagegen sinken. Ihr Blut kochte bereits jetzt, und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihre Leidenschaft noch aushalten sollte.

Behutsam lies er Sara mit ihrem Körper auf seine Schenkel und Knie sinken, um sie ein kleines Stück von seinem Schoss zu schieben damit er sie besser verwöhnen konnte. Gils warme Hände strichen über die freie Haut zwischen ihren Strümpfen und ihrem Slip, was Sara elektrisierte. Er beugte sich über sie und begann damit, ihren noch flachen Bauch zu küssen. Ihren Nabel liebkoste er besonders intensiv. Sara wusste nicht, auf was sie sich denn nun konzentrieren sollte.

Gil unterdessen hatte beschlossen, ihre Lage etwas zu verändern, damit es für sie beide bequemer wurde. Er hob sie von sich herunter und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. Zärtlich schob er ihre Schenkel wieder auseinander und kniete sich dazwischen bevor er nach einem Kopfkissen griff und es ihr unter ihren Kopf legte, damit sie ihn leichter ansehen konnte. Wieder begann er sie zu küssen.

Immer tiefer glitt er, bis zum Bund ihres Slips. Sara erbebte und Gil grinste.

„Das gefällt dir, mein Schatz. Hab ich Recht?"

Aber Sara stöhnte nur leise als ein erneuter Kuss auf dieser Stelle landete. Er streifte ihr das Höschen vollends ab, bevor ihm ein heißeres „Wow!" entfuhr.

Sara lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an.

„Gefällts dir?"

Grissom aber nickte nur. So hatte ihn der Anblick gefangen. Er begann sie zu liebkosen. Sara schloss dabei die Augen. Gil kniete sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine und streichelte ihren, nackten Körper mit seiner freien Hand. Bis er anschließend sie mit seinen Lippen ihre empfindsamste Stelle liebkoste.

„Oh mein Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig Gil! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!", entfuhr es ihr.

Grissom liebkoste ihr Lustzenturm bis sie erbebte und sie erschöpft auf das Bett sank.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte in zwei braune, völlig verklärte Augen. Gil legte sich neben sie und zog ihren immer noch bebenden Körper in seine starken Arme.

„Alles in Ordnung, Darling?", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr bevor er an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern begann.

Aber Sara konnte nur noch nicken. Sie war einfach nur unglaublich glücklich.

Sara kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung und konnte spüren, wie erregt er sein musste. Sie presste sich nun gegen seinen Schoss und sofort begann er sie erneut zu liebkosen. Er hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt als er sich von ihr löste und auf den Rücken drehte.

„Bitte, es gehört alles dir."

Aber Sara grinste nun auch. Sie kniete zwischen seinen Schenkeln und hauchte ihm auf der Innenseite Küsse darauf.

Der Satin auf seiner zarten Haut, entlockte Grissom ein lautes Stöhnen. Mit einem Ruck entfernte Sara die weiße Baumwolle von seinen Beinen und beförderte sie aus dem Bett. Sie lies ihre Hände in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen über seinen Oberkörper streicheln, erforschte seine Muskeln und glitt dann tiefer. Nun war sie es, die an ihm zu knabbern begann. Saras Zärtlichkeiten ließen Gil die Augen schließen. Er griff nach ihren Brüsten um sie zu kneten.

Für beide war es aufregend zu erkunden, wie ihre Körper auf die Zärtlichkeiten die sie sich schenkten reagierte. Dann beugte sie sich vor und begann Gils Gesicht mit ihren Lippen zu liebkosen. Sie wanderte über seine Lieder, seine Wangen zu seinem Ohr und knabberte lustvoll daran.

Sie rutschte etwas zurück so dass sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß und begann nun ihn zu liebkosen. Gil krallte sich in die Decke und genoss nur. Das Gefühl war unglaublich. Sara grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Sie liebte es, ihren Mann so zu sehen. Grissom entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so verwöhnte. Er stöhnte nur noch. Er war nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper. Ein Kribbeln bereitete sich von seinem Bauch in seine Lenden aus.

„Oh jaaaaaa, Sara."

Sara widmete sich wieder seinen Lippen. Zärtlich biss sie hinein. Grissom öffnete langsam seine verklärten Augen und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die er hatte. Vorsichtig umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen und drehte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken.

Ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen lies er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten. Aber Sara wollte mehr.

"Nicht so ungeduldig, Sara. Genies es. Ich will doch dass es was Besonderes wird für uns."

Er spielte dieses überaus heiße Spiel weiter und Sara begann zu betteln und rammte ihm ihre Fingernägel in die Schulter. Aber Grissom spürte diesen Schmerz nicht. Er war fasziniert von ihrem Gebaren unter ihm. So hatte er sie noch selten erlebt. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, sich zurück zu halten. Dieses Spiel erregte ihn mindestens genauso wie sie.

„Gil, ich will Dich endlich in mir Spüren. Bitte", bettelte sie.

Dann beschloss er, dass es genug war. Er gab sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft hin, und Sara ging es nicht anders. Nach einer Weile sackte er kraftlos über ihr zusammen und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem bebenden Busen.

Sara streichelte ihm durch sein nun völlig verschwitztes Haar während sie nach Atem rang.

„Das war wunderschön, Gil."

Aber statt einer Antwort erhielt sie nur einen Kuss auf ihren Busen. Sie genoss seine Schwere auf ihr und dass sie ihn noch immer in sich spüren konnte. Irgendwie schien er noch nicht ganz von seinem Höhenflug herunter gekommen zu sein. Plötzlich rollte er sich mit ihr in seinen Armen zur Seite und fischte nach der Decke, die während ihres feurigen Spiels aus dem Bett gefallen war.

Vier Stunden später wurde Gil als erster wach. Sara lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bauch und schlief tief und fest. Er schaute ihr eine Weile beim schlafen zu, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte, sie mit seinen Armen umfasste und sich sanft mit ihr drehte, damit sie im Bett zum liegen kam. Sara seufzte nur leise im Schlaf auf, während Gil ihr lächelnd die Decke feststeckte damit sie nicht fror. Er selber musste aufstehen, da er mal dringend wo hin musste. Behutsam stieg er aus dem Bett, suchte sich seine Shorts, zog diese an und tapste auf den Flur und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Als er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer machte, erwartete Sara ihn bereits.

„Das ist nicht nett. Mein Kuscheltier verschwindet einfach so.", schmollte sie gespielt.

Gil grinste:

"Na, dann sollte ich mich schnellstens beeilen, wieder ins Bett zu kommen." Er nahm Anlauf und sprang über Sara auf seine Seite des Bettes hinüber in die Kissen.

Mit einem Handgriff hatte er sie umschlungen und zu sich in den Deckenberg gezogen. Sara quiekte vor Vergnügen auf.

„Gut so?"

Bevor sie aber antworten konnte, hatte ihr Grissom die Lippen mit einem mehr als hungrigen Kuss verschlossen. Sara aber lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner breiten Brust und stöhnte schon wieder leise auf.

Gil lächelte über das ganze Gesicht über diese Reaktion ihres Körpers, als er auch schon Sara los lies und zurück in die Kissen sank. Beinahe sofort sahen ihn zwei empörte, braune Augen böse an.

„Heeeeee, was soll das?"

Grissom grinste aber nur.

„Ich bin der Meinung, nach der Schwerstarbeit die ich schon verrichtet habe, bist jetzt du dran, mich zu verwöhnen."

Sara krabbelte mit allen vieren über ihn, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Brustkorb und meinte:

„Wie sie wünschen, Sir."

Dann lies sie sich auf ihn fallen und begann ihn zu liebkosen.

Grissom schaute eine Weile zum Betthimmel hinauf, ehe er seine Augen schloss und sich fallen lies. Sara spürte, wie er sich immer mehr entspannte und wie seine Muskeln schlaff wurden. Immer wieder seufzte er auf. Gil schmeckte leicht salzig vom Schweiß der letzten Stunden, aber Sara störte das überhaupt nicht. Sie schob seinen Arm etwas zur Seite, damit sie besser an seine Flanke kam da sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er dort besonders empfindlich auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten reagierte.

Als sie so seine Rippen zu liebkosen begann, stöhnte er auf. Sara lächelte zufrieden. Sie liebte es, ihn so zu sehen, auch wenn er eigentlich nur da lag und genoss. Ihr Blick fiel jetzt auf seine Shorts, in denen sich offensichtlich etwas zu rühren begann, wie ihr die sanfte Ausbuchtung zeigte. Da kam ihr eine Idee.

„Du hast mir viel zu viel an, Griss.", stellte sie mit verführerischem Klang fest bevor sie ihre Hände links und rechts in den Bund schob und die weiße Baumwolle nach unten zog.

Grissom spürte den kühlen Lufthauch auf seiner nackten Haut. Sara bemerkte das natürlich auch. Sie spreizte seine Beine etwas, so dass sie sich dazwischen knien konnte, und begann seine Hüften zu küssen.

Gils Reaktion lies keine Sekunde auf sich warten.

„Ooooh Sara! Nicht aufhören.", stöhnte er hervor.

Aber Sara wollte ihn etwas quälen. Sie begann nun die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel zu küssen. Wieder stöhnte er auf, und begann nun zu betteln. Grissom wünschte sich momentan nichts sehnlicher, als das um was er gerade bettelte. Aber Sara lies ihn zappeln. Gils Atem hatte dabei begonnen schwerer zu gehen, während er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zu verbrennen.

Er hielt dieses Spiel kaum noch aus. Grissom griff mit seinen Händen in ihr Haar und wuschelte damit herum. Irgendwie musste er seine Leidenschaft ja kompensieren. Sara verstand.

„Oooooooooh jaaaaaaaaa, das ist guuuuut.", keuchte er mit geschlossenen Augen hervor.

Das Gefühl war einfach nur unglaublich. Er liebte diese Art des verwöhnt werdens, seit sie es bei ihm zum ersten Mal getan hatte. Sie rutschte etwas höher und setzte sich nun neben Gil, während sie ihn immer weiter verwöhnte. Gil konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn brachte dieser Anblick um seinen Verstand. Er stopfte sich die beiden Kopfkissen unter seinen Kopf, damit er eine bequeme Position hatte. Nun war es Sara, die vor Wonne laut stöhnen musste.

Gil war so erregt, er konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen während er seine Liebkosungen intensivierte. Sara lies nun von ihm ab, da sie ja noch etwas mehr von ihm haben wollte, und genoss ganz seine Zärtlichkeiten die er ihr schenkte. Dann war es soweit. Sie brachte ihn gerade um seinen Verstand. Dann lies das Zittern nach und sie entzog sich ihm indem sie sich aufsetzte und umdrehte. Ein atemberaubender Kuss folgte.

Gil richtete sich nun mit Sara etwas auf. Sara zuckte zuerst etwas zusammen, aber dann lies sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Sie war zwar verdammt empfindlich an ihrer Brust, aber Gil war auch sehr vorsichtig, bei dem was er da tat. Als er von ihr ab lies, schaute er ihr in ihre Augen und lächelte. Auch Sara lächelte.

Gil umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, drückte sie eng an sich und flüsterte ihr zu:

"Lass mich dich lieben, Sara. Lass mich dich so zärtlich lieben, wie noch kein Mann zuvor. Lass mich dabei in deine Augen sehen."

„Ja, Gil. Bitte. Ich werde dich mich lieben lassen, so wie du es möchtest."

Gil küsste sie erneut während er sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoss drehte und sie sanft in die Kissen drückte.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sara lächelte ihn glücklich an. Grissom legte sich vorsichtig auf sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er seine Finger mit den ihren verflocht und damit begann, langsam in sie einzudringen. In seinen Augen las sie nur unendliche Liebe, während sie leise seufzen musste. Gil hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Seine Bewegungen waren sanft, nicht stürmisch oder hart. Nur unendlich sanft, aber Sara genoss diese Art des Liebesspiels. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er es durchhalten würde so zärtlich zu bleiben, oder ob ihn irgendwann seine Leidenschaft einholen würde, aber es schien zu funktionieren.

Sein Körper zitterte zwar ab und an etwas und er musste auch öfters sich durch Stöhnen etwas Luft verschaffen, aber Saras langsame Bewegungen erleichterten es ihm etwas. Es fühlte sich einfach nur wunderschön an. Grissom fühlte, wie sich in ihm ein Höhepunkt aufbaute. Ganz langsam, nicht explosionsartig. Auch Saras Stöhnen wurde lauter während ihr Körper zu beben begann. Gil blickte ihr fasziniert in die Augen.

Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut löste ein Schauer nach dem anderen aus und er in ihr trieb sie zur Ekstase. Saras Augen bekamen diesen entrückten Glanz und sie stöhnte wohlig auf. Gerade als sie den Orgasmus erreichte, spürte sie, wie sich Grissom in ihr ergoss. Sie pressten sich fest aneinander, genossen den Rausch des Höhepunktes und sahen sich dabei fest in die Augen. Seine eisblauen Augen leuchteten, als er leise sagte:

„Ich liebe dich für immer!"

„Ich dich auch Gil!"

Sie besiegelten dieses Versprechen mit einem langen Kuss. Er rollte sich, Sara liebevoll das verschwitzte Gesicht küssend, mit ihr auf die Seite.

„Ich bin so unendlich Glücklich!"

Sara drehte sich um, küsste ihn und schloss dann ihre Augen um noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen.

„Ich auch my Dear.", flüsterte Grissom müde zurück ehe auch er ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

**... TBC**


	38. Der Streit

**Chapter 38**

Als Sara das nächste Mal aufwachte war es schon hell draußen. Sie hatte sich an Grissom gekuschelt. Wenn sie an die letzte Nacht dachte, musste sie lächeln. In dem ganzen Jahr, hatten sie sich noch nie so innig und lange geliebt wie in dieser Nacht. Wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr schon wieder ganz heiß. Gil verstand es sie verrückt zu machen.

Sie strich ihm liebevoll über seine Wangen. Grissom seufzte im Schlaf. Sara dachte darüber nach, wie glücklich sie seit einem Jahr war. Endlich war sie Gil's Frau. Er vertraute ihr und das war ihr wichtig.

„Guten morgen Darling."

Sara sah in ein paar strahlende eisblaue Augen.

„Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Nach dieser Nacht auf jeden Fall", sagte Grissom grinsend.

Grissom zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie fordernd. Sara's Körper reagierte sofort wieder auf den Kuss und ihr entrann ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Er musste grinsen, als er merkte wie sie darauf reagierte. Bei ihm war es nicht anders, er konnte sich einfach nicht von ihr lösen.

Als sie es doch geschafft hatten sich zu lösen, schauten sie sich verlangend in die Augen. Es war als würde das Begehren nicht zu stoppen sein, dass sie füreinander empfanden.

„Sara, ich ……"

„Sch… Griss, ich weiß.", antworte sie und küsste ihn, dass ihm der Atem wegblieb.

Er drückte sie sanft in das Kissen und glitt über sie. Sara stöhnte vor Verlangen auf.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten nahm Grissom Sara zärtlich in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Bauch.

„Ich liebe euch beide.", sagte er zärtlich und sah Sara liebevoll an.

„Ich denke wir lieben dich auch.", Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen

„Hey, was soll das heißen ihr denkt, Mrs. Grissom?", er hatte sich über sie gebeugt.

Hatte sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und schaute in ein paar braune, lachende Augen.

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Das hatten wir schon mal.", sie konnte sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen.

„Gib es zu du es hat dir doch gefallen.", jetzt hatte Grissom ein belustigtes Zucken um seine Augen.

„Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet. Aber dir war es auch nicht wirklich unangenehm.", sie grinste ihn frech an.

Sie hob leicht den Kopf, da sie ja mit den Händen nicht an ihn rankam. Sie biss ihm sanft und leicht in seine Unterlippe, dass etwas weiter unten eine Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief.

„Sara Grissom, du bist ein Biest.", sagte er lachend.

Jetzt konnte sich auch Sara nicht mehr halten. Sie musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Ich habe mich nur gewehrt.", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Grissom senkte den Kopf und umschloss ihre Lippen mit einem langen zärtlichen Kuss.

Sara sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als ich beschreiben kann, Gil."

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara."

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander und sahen sich einfach nur an und küssten sich.

„So langsam habe ich Hunger."

„Ja, etwas zu essen könnte ich auch vertragen, obwohl ich könnte meinen Hunger auch auf andere Weise stillen.", Grissom sah Sara liebevoll an.

„Gil Grissom, diese Seite kenne ich gar nicht an dir. Aber sie gefällt mir!"

Sara war etwas erstaunt aber dennoch glücklich, dass Gil so sein konnte. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten 24 Stunden so anders als all die Jahre erlebt. Sie war froh darüber, dass er sich ihr gegenüber endlich ein wenig öffnen konnte.

Grissom bemerkte, wie Sara das Gesicht verzog. Sie murmelte nur noch „Entschuldigung Gil." und verschwand eilig ins Bad.

Er hörte nur noch wie sie würgte und sich übergeben musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie als sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam.

„Hm geht schon, ich habe so das Gefühl, als ob unser kleines hier mich noch ganz schön auf Trapp halten will.", sie versuchte zu lächeln.

Grissom, sah dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie sah blass aus und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Sara, bitte du musst mir nichts vormachen, ich bin dein Mann. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, wo du alles alleine bewältigen musst."

Grissom nahm Sara zärtlich in die Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Tschuldige Gil, es war die Gewohnheit. Es ist nicht fair von mir, du versuchst dich mir zu öffnen und ich mache gerade das Gegenteil."

„Sara ich bin immer für dich da. Das war ich schon immer, auch wenn wir es nicht wahr haben wollten."

„Ich weiß."

Sie lehnte sich seufzend an seine Schulter. Ihr ging es wirklich nicht gut. Die Übelkeit machte ihr zu schaffen. Außerdem hatte sie ein leichtes Ziehen im Bauch gehabt, als sie sich vorhin übergeben musste.

„Ich gehe jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche, denke, dann geht es mir wieder besser."

„Ich werde mal schauen, was ich zum Frühstück zaubern kann."

Als Sara geduscht hatte, ging es ihr tatsächlich wieder besser.

Sie ging raus auf die Terrasse, wo Grissom schon das Frühstück gerichtet hatte.

„Geht es dir wieder besser Darling?", Grissom sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja es geht wieder."

„Du solltest morgen gleich zum Arzt gehen hier."

„Ja ich werde heute Calleigh fragen, ob sie mir einen empfehlen kann."

„Würdest du mitgehen morgen?"

Sara wusste nicht wie Grissom reagieren würde, sie wünschte sich, dass er mit ihr kam, denn es beruhigte sie, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Ja sicher gehe ich mit Sara, meinst du ich lasse dich allein hingehen?!"

Sara ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Danke, ich möchte nämlich nicht alleine hingehen."

„Sara, das ist unser Kind und ich liebe dich, warum also sollte ich nicht mitgehen."

Grissom nahm sie in die Arme und zog Sara an sich. Sara weinte.

„Hey Darling, es wird schon alles gut werden, ich bin bei dir."

„Ich hatte vorhin so ein Ziehen im Bauch, ich habe Angst."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir sollten gleich heute zu einem Arzt gehen, ich werde Calleigh anrufen.", sagte er in einem Ton, der kein Widerspruch duldete.

Grissom ging nach drinnen um sein Handy zu holen. Er war besorgt um seine Frau. Warum sagte sie ihm nicht, was los war. Vertraute sie ihm nicht? Grissom konnte es nicht verstehen.

Als er Calleigh angerufen hatte und die Nr. von einem Arzt hatte, der heute Dienst schob, ging er mit der Nr. wieder auf die Terrasse und gab sie Sara.

Calleigh war geschockt über den Anruf von Grissom.

„Was ist los? War das Sara?", Nick sah Calleigh fragend an.

„Es war Grissom, Sara ging es heute Morgen nicht gut, sie hat sich wieder übergeben und hatte ein Ziehen im Bauch."

Nick sah Calleigh erschrocken an. Was war mit Sara, war die Feier gestern zu viel für sie? Nick wollte sofort zu ihr, um bei ihr zu sein.

„Lass uns bitte sofort hinfahren, sie braucht mich jetzt."

„Sweety ich verstehe dich, dass du bei ihr sein willst, aber Gil ist bei ihr. Meinst du nicht die beiden wollen das erstmal alleine regeln. Es ist ihr Kind und sie haben zudem gestern erst geheiratet.", Calleigh sah Nick verständnisvoll an.

„Ok du hast recht, aber das ist eben irgendwie normal bei uns, ich glaube ich muss mich auch erstmal daran gewöhnen, dass sie verheiratet ist und Grissom für sie da ist.", sagte er.

„Tut mir leid Babe, aber du weißt hoffentlich dass ich für dich jederzeit das gleiche machen würde.", sagte er und schaute Calleigh liebevoll an.

„Danke Nick, ich weiß es. Und ich verstehe dich sehr gut, ich würde bei Horatio das gleiche tun.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wir werden heute Abend beim Barbecue schon erfahren was los ist. Und Gil hat versprochen, wenn sie vom Arzt wieder zurück sind, sagen sie Bescheid", endete Calleigh.

Nick nahm Calleigh ihn seine Arme und zog sie sanft an sich ran um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Sara rief bei dem Arzt an und bekam gleich einen Termin für den Nachmittag.

„Darling es wird sicher alles in Ordnung sein.", beruhigte Grissom sie.

„Ja vermutlich war es nur durch das Übergeben, dass ich das Ziehen hatte."

Sara ruhte sich den Rest des Vormittags auf der Terrasse aus. Sie waren beide froh, dass sie schon alles im Haus hatten für das Barbecue heute Abend. Sie wollten ein Abschlußessen machen, da morgen das Team, Calleigh, Reena und Sasha wieder nach LV flogen.

Sara und Grissom saßen am Nachmittag bei ihrem Arzttermin, er hatte Sara untersucht und jetzt warteten sie darauf, dass er kam um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Beide sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Grissom hatte nur Saras Hand genommen und drückte sie leicht. Sara fühlte sich, trotz alldem glücklich, dass ihr Mann bei ihr war.

„Mrs. Grissom, wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?", fragte der Arzt, als er wieder ins Sprechzimmer kam.

„Eigentlich ganz gut, von der Übelkeit spüre ich jetzt nichts, auch kein Ziehen oder sonstige Schmerzen.", antwortet Sara.

Grissom hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Er wollte nur endlich wissen, was mit ihrem Baby war.

„Also erstmal, mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung, es entwickelt sich genau richtig.", sagte der Arzt.

Er lächelte, als er das Ehepaar aufatmen sah.

„Wegen der Übelkeit gebe ich ihnen Tabletten mit. Sie sollten allerdings auf Kaffee verzichten und lieber stattdessen Tee trinken. Ein wenig kürzer treten sollten sie auch, nicht so viel Stress an sich ranlassen."

„Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung und das Ziehen war sicher nur eine Reaktion auf das Übergeben. Sollten sie diese Übelkeit noch länger als 2-3 Wochen anhalten, oder sollte es gar stärker werden, sollten sie Ihrem Arzt in Vegas davon erzählen."

Sara nickte, sie war so froh, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Als sie aus der Praxis gingen, atmete Grissom hörbar aus. Er war so froh darüber, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Wollen wir noch einen Kaffee oder eher gesagt ich einen Tee trinken gehen.", Sara sah Grissom lächelnd an.

„Ja gute Idee, einen Kaffee kann ich gut gebrauchen jetzt."

Vorher aber ergriff Sara die Initiative und zog Grissom an sich ran, sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen.

„Darling was machst du?", Grissom sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Nichts, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich dich liebe.", entgegnete sie grinsend.

„Na wenn das so ist…."

Seine Lippen legten sich auf die ihre und Gil erforschte mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund. Sara erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich und gab sich ganz diesem wunderbaren Kuss hin.

Grissoms Hände wanderten und ihr Shirt an ihrem Rücken entlang. Sara quiekte vor Entzücken auf.

„Darling, ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir zu Hause weitermachen.", sagte sie lachend, als er ihren Mund wieder freigab.

„Hm schade."

In Grissoms Augen blitzte die Begierde, die er für seine Frau empfand.

Nachdem Sara ihren Tee und Grissom seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, fuhren sie wieder zurück zum Haus.

Sie fuhren gerade auf dem Freeway, als Sara plötzlich aufschreckte.

Grissom fuhr sofort neben ran. Er war nur dankbar, dass dort gleich eine Nothaltebucht war.

„Was ist passiert? Hast du wieder Schmerzen?", Grissom sah sie entsetzt an.

„Nein, mir ist nur eingefallen, dass ich Nicky anrufen sollte. Er sitzt bestimmt bei Calleigh und macht sich Sorgen."

„Sara, du machst mich wirklich in jeder Hinsicht wahnsinnig.", gab Grissom erleichtert und lachend zurück.

„Dachte das liebst du so an mir.", sagte sie neckend.

Grissom schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und fuhr wieder auf den Freeway, während Sara ihr Handy rauskramte. Sie drückte ihre Kurzwahl für Nick's Handy.

Es kam nicht mal zum 2. Freizeichen, da nahm Nick schon an.

„Sar-Honey, na endlich, ist alles in Ordnung? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? War es gestern zuviel für dich?... Nun sag schon.", klang Nick panisch am Telefon, er wusste dass es Sara ist, da er die Nr auf seinem Display sehen konnte.

„Nicky jetzt beruhige dich erstmal. Also bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, eben die Tücken der Schwangerschaft. Ich soll jetzt erstmal kein Kaffee mehr trinken und habe eben Tabletten gegen die Übelkeit bekommen."

„Gott sei Dank, man Kleine du machst mich echt wahnsinnig."

„Uhm… das habe ich heute schon mal gehört.", sagte Sara mit einem schmunzelnden Blick auf Grissom.

„Hörzu Sar, Calleigh und ich kommen heute Abend etwas früher, und helfen euch bei den Vorbereitungen. Und du schonst dich.

„Man, was habt ihr nur alle, du bist ja noch schlimmer als Gil, und das soll was heißen. Nicky mir geht es gut und ich lasse mich nicht auf das Abstellgleis stellen.", entgegnete sie Nick grummelnd.

Von der Fahrerseite kam nur ein undeutliches Gemurmel. Grissom sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Manchmal war Sara einfach zu stur.

„Sara, wir meinen es nur gut. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

„Ja ich weiß und das ist mein Problem, zu viele meinen es zu gut mit mir."

Sara wurde langsam etwas wütend, dass man sie so behandelte.

„Pass auf dich auf Kleine. Ich hab dich lieb! Bye."

„Bye Nicky, hab dich auch lieb. Bitte sag Calleigh liebe Grüße.", sagte Sara und beendete das Telefongespräch.

Grissom sah dass Sara wütend war. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Darling, Nick macht sich eben nur Sorgen um dich, wie ich auch. Nehme es ihm nicht übel. Er hat dich nun mal sehr gern. Du hast damals bei seiner Entführung genauso reagiert als er wieder zur Arbeit kam.", sagte Grissom zu ihr.

„Verdammt das war etwas anderes. Nick war verletzt. Er war lebendig begraben. Da darf man sich doch auch mal Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machen. Aber ich bin schwanger und es ist alles in Ordnung also hört endlich auf mich wie ein Rohes Ei zu behandeln.", fauchte sie Grissom an.

Das zweite Mal bei dieser Rückfahrt, fuhr Grissom neben ran.

„Was ist jetzt? Warum hältst du schon wieder an? ", Sara funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Sara, jetzt höre mir mal zu. Nick und ganz besonders ich, machen uns große Sorgen um dich. Ich weiß wie stur du sein kannst, ich kenne dich schon lange genug. Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal wieder. Es verlangt ja keiner von dir, dass du untätig rumsitzen sollst, nur eben ein wenig kürzer treten.", Grissom sagte es mit sanfter Stimme um Sara nicht noch wütender zu machen.

„Ich weiß Gil, aber das Gefühl, ständig bemuttert zu werden, ist mir zu viel. Ich denke ich weiß was gut für mich und das Baby ist. Meinst du wirklich ich würde etwas riskieren um unser Baby zu verlieren?", sie sah ihn fragen an.

„Nein Darling, ich weiß du würdest unser kleines immer schützen. Aber du weißt selber wie viel Stress du die letzten Wochen hattest. Das das auf Dauer nicht gut ist, müsstest du ja selber einsehen."

„Honey bitte lass uns jetzt nicht streiten, es sind immerhin unsere Flitterwochen und ich möchte sie mit dir genießen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich etwas kürzer trete, aber dafür hört du und Nicky auf, mich zu behandeln als wäre ich todkrank."

Grissom musste unweigerlich lachen, als Sara zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Warum lachst du?", sie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Noch vor einem Jahr hättest du bei so einem Gespräch nicht eingelenkt, sondern hättest das Gespräch abgebrochen und wärst wieder weggelaufen."

Jetzt musste auch Sara grinsen.

„Wie du siehst hat mich unsere Beziehung auch verändert, worüber ich sehr froh bin."

„Ja darüber bin ich sehr froh. Am meisten bin ich froh darüber, dass ich dich habe, ohne dich wäre ich einfach nicht glücklich."

„Ich bin auch sehr glücklich."

Sara zog Grissom an sich ran und schlang die Arme um ihm, so gut es im Auto ging. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und küsste Grissom sanft. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss genauso zärtlich.

Als sie weiterfuhren nahm Grissom Saras Hand und ließ sie erstmal nicht mehr los.

--

Wie versprochen kamen Nick und Calleigh abends früher, um den beiden zu helfen. Sara sah müde und abgespannt aus.

Nick umarmte Sara herzlich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Calleigh und Grissom hielten sich zurück, denn die beiden sollten sich erstmal aussprechen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr ein Stück am Strand spazieren geht, und Calleigh und ich machen hier schon mal weiter", sagte Grissom.

Sara nickte und auch Nick war einverstanden.

Als sie eine Weile am Strand schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren, brach Sara als erstes das Schweigen. Sie blieb stehen und sah Nick unsicher an.

„Es tut mir leid Nicky, dass ich mich heute Mittag am Telefon so benommen habe."

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen Honey, aber ich habe mir eben den ganzen Tag schon wahnsinnig Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich weiß, mein Mann hat mich heute Mittag schon in die Mangel genommen.", erwiderte sie und lächelte Nick an.

„Ich musste ihm versprechen, ein wenig kürzer zu treten. Es ist ja nur, weil plötzlich mich jeder so bemuttert."

„Typisch Sara wieder, sich von keinem helfen zu lassen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du wenigstens Gil an dich ran lässt.", sagte er lachend.

„Nicky das ist jetzt nicht fair. Wie oft schon habe ich mich bei dir ausgeheult wegen Griss."

„Ja bei mir, wir sind ja auch schon lange befreundet. Aber wie lange hast du Gil nicht an dich rangelassen?"

„Hm ok ich gebe es ja zu, aber ich habe mich gebessert.", entgegnete sie lachend.

„Ja das hast du in der Tat, denn du hättest dich niemals von selbst entschuldigt.", neckte Nick sie.

„Wer sagt dann dass ich mich von alleine entschuldigt habe, vielleicht hat mich mein Mann ja auch dazu gezwungen.", konterte sie.

„Sicher Sara, ganz besonders Grissom, er zwingt dich zu etwas, was du überhaupt nicht willst.", grinste Nick.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen. Danke Nicky, für deine Freundschaft.", Sara umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?", vielleicht braucht ja Griss noch meine Hilfe, was ich allerdings stark bezweifele bei Calleigh.

Sara nickte und hackte sich bei Nick unter.

„Meinst du die zerfleischen sich gerade unten am Strand."

„Hm so wie ich meine Frau einschätze, wird sie sich bei Nick entschuldigen, aber nicht ohne mit ihm über irgendetwas anderes zu diskutieren.", sagte Grissom lachend.

„Ich denke Nick wird ihr sicher klar machen, warum er sich so verhält. Er hat sich heute große Sorgen um sie gemacht."

„Nicht nur Nick, Calleigh, ich mir auch."

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Griss?", Calleigh sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja der Arzt hat gesagt es sei alles in Ordnung."

„Das ist gut. Ich denke auch nicht, so wie ich Sara kennen gelernt habe, dass sie das Leben eures Baby's leichtsinnig gefährdet. Sie weiß was sie tut."

„Ja das weiß sie wirklich.", stimmte Grissom ihr zu.

Als Nick und Sara bei den beiden anderen ankamen hatten diese schon den Grill aufgebaut und Calleigh war gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken.

„Kann ich dir helfen Babe?"

„Ja Sweety, du kannst den Tisch weiter decken. Ich schneide das Brot auf.", antwortete Calleigh

„Alles wieder in Ordnung bei dir und Nick?", Grissom war hinter Sara getreten.

Sara stand am Grill und versuchte die Kohle anzubekommen.

Er zog sie zu sich und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, wir haben alles geregelt. Danke Darling."

„Du musst mir nicht danken, das hast du gemacht, ich habe mich nicht bei ihm entschuldigt.", sagte er lächelnd und nahm ihr sanft das Feuerzeug und den Grillanzünder aus der Hand

„Und das ist Männersache, das mach ich schon.", setzte er grinsend hinzu.

„Na ja Männersache vielleicht nicht. Aber ich bekomme es sowieso nicht auf die Reihe, also versuche du dein Glück.", konterte sie lachend und kniff Gil sanft in die Seite.

„Du musst auch immer das letzte Wort haben.", Grissom schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Er küsste sie sanft, bevor Sara ins Haus ging um die Tür aufzumachen, an der es gerade geklingelt hatte.

Es war Greg mit Reena und Sasha. Keine zwei Minuten später kamen Horatio, Cath, Warrick, Lindsay und Jim.

Als Sara mit Reena, Calleigh, Cath und Lindsay am Tisch saßen. Erzählte sie den anderen was heute geschehen war.

Alle waren froh, dass es nichts Ernstes war und es Sara gut ging.

Die Männer standen am Grill und tranken Bier und unterhielten sich über die Hochzeitsfeier von gestern. Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 waren Sasha, Reena und Greg. Da Reena ja nun den Strauß gefangen hatte, wollte jeder wissen, wer den nun der glückliche war.

Warrick hatte den ganzen Tag schon Greg damit aufgezogen, dass Reena ja sicher nicht ihn heiraten wolle. Greg hatte gestern auf der Hochzeitsfeier die ganze Zeit sie angebaggert. Aber er hatte einen ernst zu nehmenden Kontrahenten, nämlich Sasha. Er verstand es mindestens genauso gut mit den Mädels umzugehen wie Greg.

Greg stand am Grill und drehte das Essen.

„Sag mal Greggo, was tust du eigentlich jetzt, nachdem dich Reena so hat abblitzen lassen.", ärgerte ihn Nick.

„Sie mich abblitzen lassen? Nein da irrst du dich lieber Nicky, ich wollte nur Sasha ein paar Chancen geben, bevor ich zur Höchstforum auflaufe.", antworte Greg und grinste

„Du hast doch sowieso keine Chancen bei Reena, sie bevorzugt nämlich keine jüngeren Männer. Oder sollte ich besser sagen Jungs.", lachte Sasha.

Die umstehenden beobachten mit Lachen das Schauspiel zwischen Greg und Sasha.

„Dann hast du aber auch keine Chance Sasha, denn so wie du dich benimmst, bist du ein Kind geblieben. Außerdem kann so ein junger Lover durchaus Vorteile haben.", erwiderte Greg lachend.

„Oder was meinst du Griss, Sara ist doch auch um einiges jünger als du, hat doch gewisse Vorteile.", Greg grinste Grissom an.

Grissom verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und begann zu husten.

Sara, die gerade dazu kam, antwortet aber für ihn.

„Klar Greggo, hat alles seine Vorteile, aber auch einen älteren Partner zu haben hat durchaus seine Vorteile. Aber die erzähle ich dir, wenn wir alleine sind.", Sara hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Jetzt war es auch um die Fassung der anderen geschehen. Sie konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. Das mit Sara hatte ihnen den Rest gegeben.

Sara ging auf Grissom zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er versuchte sich von dem Wortwechsel der beiden gerade zu erholen.

„Sara Grissom, habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein kleines Biest bist.", flüsterte er ihr lachend ins Ohr.

„Oh ja Griss, hast du.", sie sah ihn mit ihren tiefbraunen, funkelnden Augen an.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie fordernd. Sara bemerkte wie es sie durchfuhr, als er sie küsste. Sie konnte bei jedem Kuss von ihm einfach dahin schmelzen.

„Ich glaube das Steak hier ist fertig."

„Sara, darf ich dir das erste Steak anbieten?", Greg sah sie an und grinste diabolisch.

„Sehr witzig Greggo, du bist echt wieder ein Witzbold.", entgegnete ihm Sara ironisch.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du nicht vom Fleisch fällst. Ich meine welcher Mensch kann sich schon nur von Gras und Pflanzen ernähren."

Sara wollte auf Greg zustürmen. Aber Grissom war schneller, er hielt sie fest, denn er wusste, dass Greg sie damit auf die Palme bringen konnte. Er wollte nicht dass es eskalierte zwischen den Beiden.

„Lass mich los Gil, damit ich unserem kleinen Greggo mal zeigen kann, was es heißt sich mit mir anzulegen."

„Nichts da, ich will heute nicht, dass ihr das Haus auseinander nehmt.", antwortete Grissom lachend.

„Gil lass mich bitte, dem Kleinen muss man mal zeigen wie man mit Älteren umzugehen hat.", zischte Sara.

Jetzt ergriff Nick die Initiative.

„Sar bleib ruhig, ich mach das schon, wenn wir wieder in Vegas sind.", er grinste Greg diabolisch an.

Sara beruhigte sich wieder, sie dachte sich nur, dass Greg seine gerechte „Strafe" von Nick schon bekommen würde.

„Na ja wenn du nicht willst, frage ich eben meine andere Traumfrau.", sagte Greg und ging mit einem Steak auf dem Teller auf Reena

„Darf ich meine Traumfrau das erste Steak anbieten", säuselte Greg und sah Reena an.

„Traumfrau? Habe ich was verpasst? Lief da was gestern zwischen euch?", Calleigh konnte sich ein Grinsen gegenüber Reena nicht verkneifen.

„Ja… ich mein Nein, ähm.. ja danke Greg, das ist lieb von dir.", stotterte Reena.

Jetzt war es an Greg, dem der Mund offen stand. Reena hatte ihn mit ihren meergrünen Augen so angestrahlt, dass er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

Greg lief rot an und war nervös.

„Bi…tttt..e schön.", stotterte nun auch er und versuchte Reena nicht anzuschauen.

Sara, und die anderen hatten den Wortwechsel oder eher gesagt die Blicke der beiden mitbekommen. Sie standen da und grinsten die beiden an.

„Was?", wollte Reena von Sara wissen, die sie immer noch angrinste.

„Ach nichts Reena, gar nichts. Finde es einfach nur süß wie verliebt ihr beide seid.", jetzt war es an Sara Greg eins auszuwischen, auch wenn es auf Reena's Kosten mitging.

„Ich verliebt in Reena? Ach Sar das ist doch lächerlich. Darf ich jetzt nicht mal einer Kollegin ein Steak anbieten.", Greg war schon wieder rot geworden.

„Sicher Greg, darfst du, aber so hast du mir noch nie Essen angeboten.", schaltete sich jetzt Cath ein.

Calleigh saß daneben und dachte dass sie gleich platzte vor Lachen.

„Und schließlich sagst du ja immer ich wäre deine Lieblingskollegin.", beendete Cath den Satz.

Reena saß da und es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

„Reena was sagst du dazu, ist Greg nicht eine gute Partie? Ihr bekommt sicher ein paar süße Kinder.", setzte Sara hinzu.

„Uhm…. ich mit Greg Kinder und überhaupt Greg heiraten? Nein danke Sar, ich stehe eher auf erwachsene Männer."

Jetzt hatte Reena ihren Sarkasmus wieder gefunden. Greg stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und zog sich schweigend zurück.

Jetzt hatten es auch die anderen am Grill mitbekommen, was sich am Tisch abspielte und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Gregs Gesicht sahen.

Sara merkte, dass es Greg verletzt hatte, was Reena gesagt hatte. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Alles ok Greg?"

„Ja sicher was soll auch sein?"

„Ich meinte gerade dass es dich etwas verletzt hat, was Reena gesagt hat. Glaube mir Reena's Mund ist manchmal schneller als sie denken kann.", versuchte Sara die Situation aufzulockern.

„Danke Sar, aber das macht mir wirklich nichts. Wir fliegen morgen nach Vegas zurück, da sehe ich sie sowieso kaum. Und mein Typ ist sie sowieso nicht."

Sara wusste dass Greg log, aber sie ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Calleigh war hinter sie getreten.

„Da läuft doch was zwischen den beiden?"

„Ja ich denke auch, aber ich kenne Greg und Reena, die würden das jetzt niemals zugeben.", sagte Sara.

„Na ja dann lassen wir sie mal in Ruhe, vielleicht kann ich ja in Vegas mal mit ihr reden.", antwortete Calleigh.

Greg war inzwischen wieder bei Sara und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht was heute mit dir los war? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde?", der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme war nicht zu hören.

„Greg es tut mir leid, aber ich habe es niemanden gesagt."

„Und was war mit Nick? Sara ist alles ok bei dir? Geht es dir gut?"

„Nick wusste es nur, weil Grissom bei Calleigh angerufen hatte wegen einem Arzt. Und ja es geht mir gut. Und noch etwas, hör auf damit mich zu bemuttern, aus diesem Grund habe ich nichts gesagt.", Sara funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Es tut mir leid Sar, ich mache….."

Weiter kam Greg nicht, denn Sara fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ja ich weiß Greg du machst dir Sorgen um mich. Aber mir geht es wirklich gut und ich passe auf mich auf, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen!", sie schaute Greg bittend an.

„Ok Sar, aber wenn etwas ist, sag bitte bescheid. Du weißt ich bin immer für dich da!"

„Klar Greggo, danke dir!"

Der Abend verlief recht lustig und gemütlich.

Cath gab ein paar Kindergeschichten von Lindsay zum Besten, die ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll anschaute.

„Mom, warum musst du mich immer so blamieren vor allen.", beschwerte sich Lindsay

„Linds ich blamiere dich doch nicht. Die meisten kennen dich seit du in die Windeln gemacht hast."

„Am längsten kennt dich aber Gil, der hat dich schon kurz nach der Geburt gehalten. Erinnerst du dich noch Gil, als Linds auf die Welt kam und Eddie sie dir in den Arm gedrückt hatte?", Cath sah Grissom lachend an.

„Ja Cath, wie könnte man die kleine Linds vergessen. Besonders weil mein Hemd ziemlich nass war, als ich sie dir wieder gab.", entgegnete Grissom lachend.

„Ja richtig, Lindsay hatte dich ja so gerne, dass sie dich gleich anpinkeln musste.", Cath musste lachen, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Oh Linds, das war ja ein guter Einstand.", neckte Nick sie.

„Omg das wird mir zu peinlich, ich gehe mal ein wenig an den Strand.", Lindsay wurde rot und stand vom Tisch auf um ein wenig an den Strand zu gehen.

Die anderen konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten seitens Cath, verlief der Abend ruhig. Erinnerungen wurden ausgetauscht und Greg gab das Hochzeitvideo von Sara und Gil zum Besten. Es war ihm sehr gut gelungen und Sara und Gil waren beeindruckt.

Als es Zeit wurde sich zu verabschieden, war es Horatio, der als erster ging.

„Danke Sara und Gil für die Einladung, ich hoffe ihr besucht mich mal in den 2 Wochen, in denen ihr noch hier seid."

„Machen wir sicher. Bye Horatio und Danke für deine Hilfe.", entgegnete Grissom.

Cath mit Lindsay, Warrick und Jim brachen auch auf. Ebenso wie Greg, Reena und Sasha.

„Guten Flug Cath und halte mir das Team zusammen bis ich in 2 Wochen wieder da bin.", sagte Grissom scherzend.

„Gil, ich denke ich bekomme das schon in den 2 Wochen hin, ist ja nicht das erste Mal dass ich Supervisorin bin.", entgegnete sie lachend.

Sara verabschiedete sich noch von Nick und Calleigh.

„Ich wünsche dir einen guten Einstand in Las Vegas. In 2 Wochen bin ich auch da, dann bist du nicht mehr so alleine."

„Danke Sara. Ich denke die 2 Wochen werden nicht leicht und ich bin sicher froh wenn du wieder da bist. Aber ich habe ja noch Reena und Sasha, die ich kenne, von daher wird es vielleicht ein klein wenig leichter.", antwortete Calleigh lächelnd.

Calleigh drehte sich um, um sich von Grissom zu verabschieden und lies Nick noch einen Moment mit Sara alleine. Greg war zu den beiden getreten.

Sara umarmte ihre beiden Freunde.

„Jungs, ich danke euch für die wundervolle Hochzeit und alles! Wir sehen uns in Vegas, wenn ich zurück bin."

„Sara da gibt es nichts zu danken, das haben wir gerne gemacht.", sprach Nick.

„Bitte versprich uns, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Schone dich ein wenig, du hast Flitterwochen.", sagte Greg und sah Sara ernst an.

„Nicky, Greggo ich verspreche es euch, ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Außerdem wird Griss schon dafür sorgen, dass ich mich schone.", antwortete sie lachend.

Sie küssten sich zum Abschied auf die Wange und Greg und Nick gingen zum Auto, wo die anderen warteten.

Grissom war hinter sie getreten und hatte sie ihn den Arm genommen. Sara lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter.

Beide winkten den anderen noch mal zum Abschied, dann gingen sie wieder ins Haus.

„Jetzt habe ich dich endlich 2 Wochen für mich alleine.", Grissom sah seiner Frau tief in die Augen.

„Ja, jetzt können unsere Flitterwochen beginnen."

Sara konnte seinem Blick kaum standhalten, so ein Verlangen war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Langsam näherte sich Grissom Saras Gesicht. Sara legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Jetzt war es um Grissoms Fassung geschehen. Er küsste sie fordernd und verlangend, dann hob er sie hoch und blickte ihr tief in die Augen während er sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer machte.

**... TBC**


	39. CSI:Miami

**Chapter 39**

Die erste Woche der Flitterwochen ging für beide viel zu schnell vorbei. Sie unternahmen viel. Gingen schwimmen und verbrachten die Abende meistens entweder engumschlungen am Strand oder auf der Terrasse.

„An was denkst du Darling?"

Sara und Grissom standen abends auf der Terrasse. Sara schaute gedankenverloren aufs Meer, das man von dort aus sehen konnte.

„Ich erinnere mich gerade an letztes Jahr. Vor einem Jahr, hast du mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht. Und jetzt sind wir schon seit einer Woche verheiratet und bald bekomme ich unser Kind."

„Ist es schlimm, dass du dein Geburtstag mit mir alleine verbringen musst?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage Gil, du weißt, ich wäre nirgends lieber als hier und mit dir. Meinen Geburtstag kann ich mit unseren Freunden immer noch Feiern, wenn wir wieder in Vegas sind.", Sara hatte mit der Hand an ihr Medaillon gegriffen, dass Grissom ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

„Habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich Sara, du musst dich nur noch umziehen, dann fahren wir essen.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Du hast doch nicht in dem Restaurant reserviert, in welchem wir letztes Jahr waren, in dem kleinen Fischerdorf?"

„Doch genau, da habe ich reserviert und jetzt Mrs. Grissom duschen und umziehen, damit wir nicht zu spät kommen."

Sara ging unter die Dusche und zog sich um. Ein wenig später saßen sie in dem gleichen Restaurant wie vor einem Jahr.

Am nächsten Tag standen beide schon früh auf, denn sie wollten heute, wie auch letztes Jahr, mit dem Schiff auf die kleine Insel fahren, die sie bei ihrer Sightseeingtour entdeckt hatten.

Der Captain des Schiffes erkannte beide wieder und nickte ihnen freundlich zu.

Als sich nach einer Stunde auf der Insel waren, brannte die Sonne schon heiß vom Himmel. Sara zog sich schnell aus um ins Wasser zu kommen, sie brauchte eine Abkühlung.

Grissom betrachtete sie bewundernd in ihrem Bikini. Sie hatte mittlerweile eine kleine Wölbung an ihrem Bauch bekommen. Er ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr zärtlich über ihren Bauch.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus, my Dear!", sagte er sanft.

„Wollen wir schwimmen gehen, ich vergehe sonst bei der Hitze."

Sara löste sich von Grissom und ging ins Wasser. Ihr war heute Morgen schon wieder ein paar Mal übel gewesen. Sie wollte jetzt einfach eine kleine Erholung.

„Geht es wieder besser Darling?", Grissom hatte sie in die Arme genommen und sah sie sorgenvoll an.

„Ein wenig aber irgendwie fühle ich mich heute gar nicht wohl. Ich hoffe das schwimmen tut mir jetzt gut und mir geht es gleich besser.", antwortete Sara.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass du dich so schlecht fühlst.", sagte er mitfühlend.

„Ja dir hat es auch leid zu tun, du bist ja mitverantwortlich.", lachend sah sie Grissom an.

Grissom musste auch grinsen und zog sie zärtlich an sich ran.

„Und soll ich dir was sagen Darling, ich bereue es überhaupt nicht, dass ich daran schuld habe.", Grissom sah Sara liebevoll an.

Eine Weile später saßen sie im Schatten und machten Picknick. Sie hatten sich am Morgen einiges eingepackt.

Auf einmal sprang Sara auf und rannte zu den Büschen, wo sie sich wieder übergab.

„GRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS", schrie Sara.

Grissom war innerhalb Sekunden bei ihr.

„Was ist los Sara ist was passiert?", er war völlig durch den Wind.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden?", sagte sie tonlos und zeigte auf den leblosen Körper, der nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihnen in den Büschen lag.

„Oh nein das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Grissom fühlte den Puls bei der Person, sie war tot.

„Rufst du gleich Horatio an?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

Grissom nickte nur.

Die Leiche war männlich, soweit Sara erkennen konnte, war der Mann Anfang zwanzig. Sie schaute sich die Leiche genau an. Sie wunderte sich warum sie die Leiche ohne eine Spur von Übelkeit anschauen konnte, aber bei einem kleinen Bissen sich gleich übergeben musste.

Grissom ging zurück zum Platz um sein Handy zu holen. Er wählte die Nr. von Horatio.

„Caine", meldete sich Horatio am Telefon.

„Horatio hier Gil, wir brauchen dich hier. Sara und ich haben gerade eine Leiche gefunden."

„Gil? Wo habt ihr die Leiche gefunden? Ich dachte ihr macht Flitterwochen, wie kommt ihr zu einer Leiche?", Horatio war verwirrt.

„Wir sind hier auf der Insel und Sara hat die Leiche entdeckt, als es ihr nicht gut ging und sie sich übergeben hatte."

„Okay Gil, wir machen uns auf den Weg."

„Danke Horatio, bye."

„Bye Gil bis gleich."

Im Crime Lab in Miami hatten Ryan und Eric das Gespräch von Horatio mitbekommen.

„Wer war das Horatio? Eine Leiche? Wo?", fragte Eric.

„Es war Gil Grissom, er und Sara haben eine Leiche gefunden.", sagte er.

Jetzt schaute Ryan seinen Boss verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte die wären in ihren Flitterwochen, haben die beiden nicht erst vor eine Woche geheiratet?"

„Ja Ryan, ich erzähle es euch auf dem Weg zum Tatort. Wir sollten jetzt los."

Horatio, Ryan und Eric machten sich auf den Weg zum Tatort.

Als Horatio den beiden die ganze Story erzählte, schüttelten diese nur den Kopf.

„Unglaublich einmal CSI immer ein CSI.", lachte Eric.

„Ich glaube das ist in unserem Beruf einfach nicht zu vermeiden.", entgegnete Horatio.

Grissom ging zurück zu Sara, die sich über die Leiche gebeugt hatte und sie begutachtete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Sara?", Grissom sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja mir geht es erstaunlicherweise gut! Ich glaube ich sollte öfters an Leichen denken, damit mir nicht übel wird.", entgegnete sie ein wenig scherzhaft.

„Oh Sara ich wusste schon immer, du bist anders als andere.", Grissom grinste sie leicht an.

„Hast du irgendetwas auffälliges schon finden können?"

„Nein, ich möchte ja auch nicht näher ran gehen, bevor ich den Tatort hier verunreinige. Ich glaube wir sollten geduldig warten bis Horatio und sein Team kommt.", sagte Sara.

Jetzt war es an Grissom, der sich die Leiche etwas näher anschaute, soweit er aus der Entfernung etwas erkennen konnte.

„Also ich schätze den Mann auf Anfang 20.", stellte er fest.

„Ja so weit bin ich auch schon gekommen."

Beide waren damit beschäftigt sich den Tatort und die Leiche anzuschauen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatten wie Horatio und sein Team kamen.

„Na ihr beiden, habt wohl auch nichts besseres zu tun als in euren Flitterwochen eine Leiche zu finden.", Horatio sah die beiden durch seine Sonnenbrille lachend an.

„Aber jetzt mal wieder zum ernsten, ich denke mal dass ihr sie weder bewegt noch angefasst habt."

„Nein, ich habe lediglich den Puls gemessen um zu prüfen ob er noch lebt.", sagte Grissom.

„Ok wenn unser Leichenbeschauer hier fertig ist, schauen wir uns die Leiche mal genauer an."

„Eric, Ryan würdet ihr euch den Tatort mal genauer ansehen?", beendete Horatio und sah seine Leute an.

„Ja machen wir Horatio."

Eric und Ryan nahmen sich ihre Koffer und untersuchten den Tatort.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt Flitterwochen, aber ich könnte bei dem Fall eure Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen. Ihr wisst ja, dass mein Team so ziemlich geschrumpft ist. Und die beiden neuen CSI's kommen erst nächste Woche.", Horatio sah Sara und Grissom bittend an.

„Das haben wir uns schon gedacht, Horatio. Wir helfen euch gerne. Flitterwochen eben mal ganz anders….."

„…. oder eben typisch für zwei CSI's.", beendete Grissom lachend.

„Ich bin euch beiden sehr dankbar."

„Horatio das ist Ehrensache, du warst mit deinem Team auch zu Stelle bei unserem Fall.", sagte Grissom.

„Ok die Leiche ist freigegeben für uns. Dann lasst uns mal schauen was wir finden. Hier habe ich Handschuhe für euch.", Horatio reichte den beiden die Handschuhe.

Sara sah sich mit Ryan und Delko am Tatort um, während Grissom und Horatio die Leiche untersuchten und nach Beweißen suchten.

„Kein Ausweis, nichts was darauf hinweißt wer der ermordete ist.", Horatio drehte die Leiche um.

„Seit wann ist er denn schon tot?", stellte Grissom die Frage.

„Laut Gerichtsmediziner ist er seit 6 Stunden tot. Todesursache war strangulieren. Jemand muss ihn erwürgt haben.", Horatio war über die Leiche gebeugt und untersuchte den Hals.

„Hey Leute, ich habe was gefunden.", rief Sara und hielt zwei Spritzen hoch.

Ryan der in der Nähe von Sara stand, ging zu ihr.

„Ich würde sagen entweder der Mörder oder unser Opfer spritzen sich Drogen.", bemerkte Ryan, als er sich die Spritzen ansah.

„Hm ich würde eher sagen unser Opfer, ich glaube kaum, dass der Mörder solche offensichtliche Spuren hinterlassen hat. Wenn er so schlampig gewesen wäre, hätte man hier am Tatort schon irgendwelche Spuren gefunden.", Sara die auf dem Boden in die Knie gegangen war sah zu Ryan auf.

Sara's Shirt war etwas hochgerutscht und man sah ihre kleine Wölbung am Bauch. Ryan starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

„Was ist los? Habe ich irgendetwas an mir?", fragte Sara, die etwas unsicher war, weil Ryan sie so anstarrte.

„Ja… ähm … nein, bist du schwanger?", kam es aus ihm heraus.

Sara schaute an sich herunter und lief rot an. Schnell zog sie ihr Shirt wieder etwas weiter runter.

„Ja, ich bin im 4. Monat schwanger.", lachte sie.

„Hey, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, nicht nur zur Hochzeit, sondern auch noch dass du schwanger bist.".

„Danke dir."

Sara stand auf und ging mit den Beweisen zu Grissom und Horatio, die noch immer bei der Leiche standen.

„Habt ihr euch mal die Arme der Leiche angeschaut, ich habe hier was gefunden.", sagte sie zu den Beiden.

Sara hielt die Beweistüte mit den Spritzen hoch.

Als sie keine Antwort von den Beiden bekam, da sie gerade in ein Gespräch mit einem Officer verwickelt waren, untersuchte sie die Arme der Leiche. Sie fand tatsächlich Einstichstellen, die von den Nadeln stammen konnten.

Nach einer Weile wurde die Leiche abtransportiert und sie sicherten noch den Tatort. Nützliche Beweise fanden sie keine mehr. So nahm Horatio die beiden mit ins Labor.

Als sie im Labor ankamen, ging Sara gleich in den Autopsieraum und die Leiche noch mal zu begutachten und zu erfahren was der Gerichtsmediziner rausgefunden hatte.

Wie sie sich schon gedacht hatte, hatte der junge Mann allerhand Drogen in seinem Körper. Gespritzt hatte er sich Heroin und womöglich über eine Pille Extasy geschluckt.

Sara nahm der Leiche die Fingerabdrücke und suchte noch mal die Leiche nach anderen Spuren ab. Aber außer ein paar Einstiche und belanglosen blaue Flecken fand sie nichts, was ihnen helfen konnte.

Unterdessen saßen Grissom und Horatio im Labor und untersuchten die Spritzen die Sara am Tatort gefunden hatte. Sie hatten inzwischen rausgefunden, dass die Spritzen Heroin enthielten.

Sie fanden aber keine Fingerabdrücke auf den Spritzen, weder von dem Opfer noch von irgendjemand anderen.

„Jungs, ich habe hier mal die Fingerabdrücke und vom Labor die Toxikologischen Tests. Er hatte im Blut jede Menge Heroin und Extasy.", Sara wedelte mit einem Papier umher als sie ins Labor zu Horatio und Grissom kam.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse, habe euch beiden hier Ausweise besorgt. Hiermit könnt ihr hier im Crime-Lab auf alle zugreifen und habt alle Berechtigungen wie auch wir.", sagte Horatio und schaute Sara und Grissom an.

„Danke dir Horatio das ist sehr hilfreich für uns, wenn wir hier mal auf keinen von euch treffen, während wir mit an dem Fall arbeiten.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Ich werde mich mal an die Fingerabdrücke machen und schauen wer unser Mr. Nobody ist." Sara ging in den Raum nebenan und lies die Fingerabdrücke durch den Computer laufen.

Keine Minute später spuckte der Computer die Daten aus.

„Gil, Horatio, ich habe einen Treffer.", rief sie den beiden im anderen Raum zu.

Horatio und Grissom eilten zu ihr.

„Leon Jammerson, 23 Jahre. Eltern: Carl und Susanna Jammerson. Verdammt das ist der Sohn von Senator Jammerson.", entfuhr es Horatio.

„Ja dann mal auf zu Senator Jammerson und ihm die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.", sagte Grissom.

„Ich bleibe hier im Lab und versuche noch etwas über den Senatorensohn herauszufinden.", Sara sah die anderen Beiden an, die zustimmend nickten.

Grissom drückte Sara einen leichten Kuss auf und verließ mit Horatio das Crime-Lab.

„Tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch die Flitterwochen verderbe.", sagte Horatio entschuldigend.

„Ach ist nicht so schlimm, du kennst uns doch, CSI durch und durch.", lachte Grissom.

„Meinst du Sara ist nicht wütend auf mich, dass ich euch in euren Flitterwochen einspanne."

„Sara, ganz sicher nicht, sie ist doch fast noch schlimmer als ich, was die Arbeit angeht. Vertrau mir, sie wird dir sicher nicht den Kopf abreisen."

„Na ja wenn du das sagst. Ihr beide seid echt schon ein seltsames Paar." Horatio schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Sara saß im Labor und durchforstete den Computer nach Anhaltspunkten. Sie wurde fündig. Leon Jammerson wurde vor 3 Monaten festgenommen wegen Drogenmissbrauchs, aber wieder freigelassen wegen Mangel an Beweisen.

„Hast du was gefunden?", Eric Delko war in den Raum gekommen und schaute ihr über die Schulter.

„Ja, ich denke wir sollten einen Detektiv namens Steven Stiller einmal fragen, warum er Leon Jammerson freigelassen hat. Soweit ich eine Parallele entdecken konnte, habt ihr Det. Stiller schon mal befragt in Sachen Jammerson.", sie sah Delko fragend an.

„Wir hatten vor ein paar Monaten einen Fall, wo Jammerson als Zeuge auftauchte. Damals hatte Det. Stiller einen Mann erschossen, der Drogen vertickte. Laut Aussage von Det. Stiller hatte der Mann auf ihn mit der Waffe gezielt. Jammerson war wohl auch in den Fall verwickelt, aber wie genau, weiß ich nicht mehr. Calleigh hatte damals den Fall.", endete Eric.

„Könntest du mir mal die Akte von dem Fall geben. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas heraus?"

„Sicher ich hole sie dir gleich."

Grissom und Horatio waren am Haus des Senators angekommen. Es war fast schon eine Villa. Sie gingen die Stufe zur Türe hinauf und Klingelten an der Tür. Ein Hausmädchen machte ihnen die Tür auf.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Horatio Caine vom CSI, ich würde gerne Senator Jammerson sprechen."

„Einen Moment Sir, kommen sie bitte herein, ich hole den Senator."

Caine und Grissom gingen in die große Halle. Sie setzten ihre Sonnenbrillen ab und sahen sich um. Die Halle war groß und modern eingerichtet, eine Treppe führte in das obere Stockwerk.

„Guten Tag meine Herren, was kann ich für sie tun.", fragte der Senator.

„Guten Tag Senator, mein Name ist Ltd. Horatio Caine und das ist mein Kollege Dr. Gil Grissom, wir sind vom CSI.", Horatio stockte einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort „Ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn Leon tot aufgefunden wurde."

Der Senator starrte den Ltd an und sagte dann tonlos.

„Bitte folgen sie mir meine Herren, wir gehen besser in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Grissom und Horatio folgten ihm durch die Halle in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte der Senator als er den beiden Plätze angeboten hatte.

„Er ist erdrosselt worden.", meldete sich Grissom zu Wort.

„Wussten sie, dass ihr Sohn mit Drogen zu tun hatte.", fragte nun Horatio.

„Ja das wusste ich, er war auch vor einem Jahr in einer Entzugsklinik, er war auch clean als er aus der Klinik kam, aber nach ein paar Monaten fing er wieder an.", beendete der Senator traurig.

Man sah dem Senator an, dass er mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht darüber zu sprechen.

„Haben sie seinen Mörder gefasst?", er sah die zwei CSI's durchdringend an.

„Nein tut mir leid, wir gehen noch Hinweisen nach.", sagte Grissom ehrlich.

„Sie sollten mal Detektive Stiller fragen, er hat damals meinen Sohn ein wenig unter seine Fittische genommen."

„Detektive Stiller?", Horatio sah den Senator fragend an.

„Ja er hatte meinen Sohn damals wegen Verdacht des Drogenmissbrauchs festgenommen. Er wurde aber dann am nächsten Tag auch gleich wieder freigelassen wegen Mangels an Beweisen.", der Senator sah Horatio fragend an und fuhr fort: „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit Det. Stiller?"

„Sie hatten doch damals Detektive Stiller wegen der Korruption angezeigt, soweit ich mich erinnere.", entgegnete Horatio scharf.

„Ja, aber das war alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen.", der Senator wurde unruhig.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Herren, aber ich muss sie jetzt bitten zu gehen, denn ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin."

„Wenn sie noch etwas wissen, rufen sie uns an. Hier ist meine Karte.", Horatio gab dem Senator seine Visitenkarte, bevor sie wieder gingen.

Eric hatte Sara die Akte von Calleigh zukommen lassen. Sie brütete gerade über der Akte in Horatio's Büro, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Sidle", sagte sie als sie abnahm.

„Sara, ich bin es Gil, konntest du etwas rausfinden?"

„Ja, habe ich wirklich, frag mal Horatio ob er einen Detektiv namens Steve Stiller bekannt vor kommt."

„Moment ich stelle mal auf Lautsprecher, dann kannst du ihn selber fragen, ich denke er kann dir eine gute Antwort geben."

„Hey Sara, du fragst nach Det. Stiller?"

„Ja Horatio, ich habe ein paar Parallelen entdeckt, Delko hat mir die Akte von Calleigh gegeben, in der gegen ihn wegen Korruption ermittelt wurde. Der Senator hatte ihn wohl damals angezeigt."

„Ja ich erinnere mich an den Fall."

„Sara, tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm dir Eric oder Ryan mit und stattet mal dem Detektive einen Besuch ab."

„Ok Horatio machen wir."

Jetzt nahm Grissom sein Handy wieder ans Ohr und schaltete den Lautsprecher aus.

„Ok Darling, wir sehen uns später. Horatio und ich fahren noch mal zum Tatort."

„Ok Gil, ich werde mir jetzt mal Delko schnappen und den Detektive aufsuchen, bis später."

„Ach und Sara……"

„Ja?"

„Du heißt nicht mehr Sidle.", Grissom konnte sich bei dieser Bemerkung ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Uhm… ja ist die Gewohnheit Honey… bis später… bye.", entgegnete Sara lachend.

„Bye Darling und pass auf dich auf.", sagte er und legte auf.

Sara ging zu Ryan und Eric und erzählte ihnen was sie mit Horatio und Grissom besprochen hatte.

„Na dann lass uns mal zu unserem Detektive gehen.", scherzte Ryan.

Sara und Ryan machten sich auf den Weg. Aber sie hatten kein Erfolg, denn der Detektive hatte einen Einsatz. Ryan hinterließ seine Nummer, damit ihn Det. Stiller zurückrufen konnte, wenn er wieder vom Einsatz zurück war.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee?", fragte Ryan Sara.

„Wenn es da auch Tee gibt, gerne.", Sara lächelte Ryan an.

„Ich denke schon, dass es dort auch Tee gibt, aber seit wann trinkst du Tee? Du hattest doch als du das letzte mal hier warst gesagt, ohne Kaffee geht bei dir gar nichts."

„Ja normal ist das auch so, aber Anweisung vom Doc, ich darf keinen Kaffee mehr trinken wegen dem Baby."

Ryan grinste sie an und sagte:

„Man muss eben einiges Aufgeben für ein Kind, sogar sein Leben."

Keiner der beiden wusste in dem Moment, wie recht Ryan damit hatte.

Ryan und Sara kannten sich noch nicht so gut, sie hatten sich erst letztes Jahr kennengelernt, als Sara den Fall mit Melissa Offer hier in Miami bearbeitete. Aber sie verstanden sich von Anfang an recht gut.

Als die Beiden wieder ins CSI-Labor zurückkamen waren Grissom und Horatio auch wieder im Labor.

„Hattet ihr Erfolg bei Stiller?", fragte Horatio die Beiden CSI'S als sie in sein Büro kamen.

„Nein, leider nicht, Detektive Stiller ist im Einsatz, ich habe ihm meine Nummer hinterlassen, mit der Bitte er soll mich zurückrufen.", beantwortet Ryan seine Frage.

„Ok danke Ryan. Ich denke wir machen für heute mal Schluß. Horatio schaute auf die Uhr, sie hatten schon 18.30 Uhr."

„Bis morgen Boss. Ryan kommst du noch mit was trinken?", Eric, der ebenfalls im Büro war, sah Ryan fragend an.

„Ja ich komme mit. Bis morgen dann. Bye.", sagte Ryan zu den anderen Drei.

„Kann ich euch beide zum Essen einladen?", Horatio sah Grissom und Sara an.

Grissom sah seine Frau an, die zustimmte.

„Ja warum eigentlich nicht. Wann und Wo?", fragte Grissom Horatio.

„Ich komme um 20.30 Uhr bei euch im Haus vorbei.", sagte Horatio.

„Alles klar, bis später Horatio.", antwortete Sara und ging mit ihrem Mann zu einem der SUV's die Horatio ihnen geliehen hatte um nach Hause zu kommen.

Als Sara und Grissom im Haus angekommen waren, ließ sich Sara erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was der Detektive uns sagen wird.", Sara sah Grissom mit ihren braunen müden Augen an.

Grissom hatte sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt, er bemerkte dass sie erschöpft war.

„Lass uns den Fall für heute mal beiseite legen, du siehst müde aus, soll ich Horatio absagen?", fragte er ernst.

„Nein Honey, ich muss ja auch etwas Essen und vor lauter Fall haben wir nichts eingekauft."

„Dann werden wir aber nicht so lange weggehen, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich auch ganz schön erledigt."

Horatio holte sie wie versprochen ab und sie gingen in das Restaurant, welches er ausgesucht hatte.

Sie sprachen hauptsächlich über den Fall, denn es beschäftigte die 3, was Det. Stiller damit zu tun hatte. Sie wollten den Mörder ausfindig machen. Das Opfer war schließlich der Sohn vom Senator. Horatio saß unter Druck um den Fall aufzuklären.

Sie saßen gerade beim Essen, als Horatio einen Anruf bekam.

„Caine", meldete er sich.

„Oh nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ok vielen Dank", beendete er das Telefongespräch.

Sara und Grissom sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mit wem hatte Horatio gerade Gesprochen?

**... TBC**


	40. Ein Fall in Miami

**Chapter 40**

Als Horatio das Telefongespräch beendet hatte, schaute er Grissom und Sara an.

„Detektive Steve Stiller liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus, er ist beim Einsatz verletzt worden.", sagt er.

„Das ist jetzt ganz schlecht. Unser einziger Zeuge liegt im Krankenhaus.", sagte Sara bedrückt.

„Ja, aber er scheint es zu schaffen. Wir können morgen zu ihm um Stiller ein paar Fragen zu stellen.", sagte Horatio.

„Ich rufe euch morgen an, sobald ich weiß, wann wir zu ihm können."

„Danke Horatio, ich werde morgen Calleigh anrufen und sie fragen, ob sie mir noch etwas darüber erzählen kann.", sagte Sara.

„Danke Sara.", Horatio nickte ihr dankend zu.

Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, bezahlte Horatio und sie fuhren nach Hause.

Sara und Grissom diskutierten noch eine Weile über den Fall und gingen dann schlafen. Sie waren beide erschöpft von dem Tag.

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Sara von dem Klingeln ihres Handy's geweckt. Aber als sie dran ging, hatte der Anrufer schon aufgelegt.

Sie drehte sich um, aber die andere Bettseite war leer. Sie dachte, dass Grissom duschen war oder joggen. Sara war noch sehr müde und schließlich schlief sie wieder ein.

Grissom hatte sich schon geduscht und fertig gemacht. Horatio wollte sie in einer Stunde abholen, damit sie ins Krankenhaus zu Det. Stiller fuhren.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und betrachtete seine schlafende Frau. Er musste lächeln. Sara lag eingerollt wie eine Katze im Bett und schlief noch immer. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sara machte die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen Schöne, gut geschlafen?", Grissom beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Morgen Honey, eigentlich schon, bis mich jemand vor ein paar Stunden geweckt hat. Irgendwer hatte angerufen, aber als ich ran ging, war keiner mehr dran."

„War sicher nicht so wichtig, der oder diejenige wird schon noch mal anrufen.", sagte er.

Sara sah, dass Grissom schon angezogen und geduscht war. Er hatte noch ganz feuchte Haare. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare und zog ihn zu sich ran, was Grissom ein leichtes seufzen entfahren lies.

Ihre Lippen umschlossen seine und sie knabberte ihm leicht an der Unterlippe. Sie wusste wie sie Gil damit verrückt machen konnte.

„Darling was tust du?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich zeige dir nur, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Honey.", entgegnete sie ihm mit sanfter Stimme.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dir auch etwas zeigen.", sagte er und krabbelte über sie ins Bett, zog sie an sich und der Kuss der folgte war voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Er wanderte weiter an ihren Hals und biss zärtlich hinein.

„Honey du willst mich doch nicht etwa verführen?", sie sah ihren Mann voller Verlangen an.

Aber Grissom sah sie nur grinsend an und erkundete ihren Körper weiter. Im nu hatte er ihr Shirt, welches sie zum Schlafen an hatte, ausgezogen und liebkoste ihren ganzen Körper. Sara stöhnte auf.

„Mhhmm, das fühlt sich so gut an Griss."

Aber Sara war auch nicht ganz untätig. Ihre Hände fuhren unter sein T-Shirt und strichen über seinen Bauch und Rücken. Sie zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und es landete da wo auch ihr Shirt lag, auf den Boden vom Schlafzimmer.

Nun war es Sara, die ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte, als sie zärtlich seine Brustwarzen liebkoste. Sie wanderte wieder nach oben und legte ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn fordernd und drängend.

Gerade als sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte klingelte ihr Handy.

„Damned", entfuhr ihr es.

Grissom grinste sie an und sagte

„Geh ran, es könnte wichtig sein."

Sara drehte sich um und angelte sich ihr Handy.

„Grissom", kam es von ihr gereizt ins Telefon.

„Ähm Sara?", fragte eine Stimme am Telefon.

„Ja, wer ist da? Greg bist du das?"

„Ja ich bin es, habe ich die falsche Nummer gewählt?"

Sara rollte die Augen zum Himmel. Nicht genug, das Greg genau im unpassenden Moment anrief. Jetzt sprach er auch noch in Rätseln.

„Nein Greg, warum solltest du die falsche Nummer haben, wen wolltest du denn sprechen?", fragte sie entnervt.

„Ja dich, ich war nur verwirrt weil du dich mit Grissom gemeldet hast."

„Greggo, ich weiß nicht wo du mit deinen Gedanken bei meiner Hochzeit warst. Aber ich heiße seit mehr als einer Woche so.", sie klang ziemlich gereizt.

Grissom konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gestern noch hatte sie sich mit Sidle gemeldet.

Er zog Sara an sich, die immer noch mit Greg am telefonieren war und zog ihr die Decke weg, die sie sich geschnappt hatte als sie ihr Handy geangelt hatte.

„Hey was soll das.", kam es von ihr überrascht.

„Was soll was?", fragte Greg verwirrt.

„Nicht du Greg.", sie hatte jetzt gar keine Lust mit Greg zu telefonieren.

Gil fing an, Saras Hals zu küssen und ihr am Ohr zu knabbern.

Sara musste sich zusammenreisen, damit sie nicht irgendetwas von sich gab, was nicht passend wäre für den Augenblick.

„Greg warte mal einen Augenblick."

Sara hielt die Sprechmuschel mit ihrer Hand zu und schaute Griss strafend an.

„Sag mal was tust du da? Ich bin mit Greg am telefonieren.", sagte sie leise lachend.

„Sorry Darling, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.", Grissom hatte ein belustigtes Zucken um seine Augen.

Er küsste sie nun aufreizend und begehrend auf den Mund. Sara vergaß völlig dass sie Greg am Telefon hatte und gab sich dem Kuss hin.

„Sara bist du noch da?"

Aber es kam keine Reaktion von Sara.

„Sara? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?... SARA?", schrie Greg schon fast ins Telefon.

Als sie registrierte, dass ja Greg noch am Telefon war, ließ sie von Grissom ab.

„Greg, sorry aber im Moment ist es ungünstig, ich melde mich bei dir.", sagte sie, legte auf und warf ihr Handy aus dem Bett.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, um da weiterzumachen wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Greg starrte das Telefon in seiner Hand an.

„Was ist los? Hast du sie erreicht?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Ähm ja schon.", sagte er verwirrt.

„Ja und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat aufgelegt."

„Greg, hallo, geht es dir gut?",

„Ja, sie hat sich mit Grissom gemeldet und dann hat sie mich abgewürgt."

Greg saß bei Calleigh im Büro und wusste nicht recht, was er von dem Gespräch halten sollte.

„Hast du schon mal dran gedacht, dass du die beiden vielleicht gestört haben könntest?", sagte sie lachend.

„Oh..", entfuhr es Greg und er lief rot an.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch was sie gemeint hat, als sie gesagt hatte, es ist im Moment unpassend.", grinste er, als er sich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte.

„Greg, manchmal bist du wirklich ziemlich langsam.", Calleigh konnte sich jetzt ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie musste dran denken, dass Greg die Beiden gerade gestört hatte.

„Omg, Calleigh, bitte jetzt nicht auslachen, es ist mir schon peinlich genug.", sagte er.

Aber er musste nun auch lachen, wenn er daran dachte.

Viel bekamen Horatio, Grissom und Sara aus Detektive Stiller nicht raus. Horatio hatte den Verdacht, dass er ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Er antwortete immer mit irgendwelchen Ausreden.

Als sie wieder im CSI-Labor waren und bei Horatio mit Ryan und Eric im Büro saßen, diskutierten sie über die Aussage von Det. Stiller.

„Ich denke, er hat irgendetwas zu verbergen, wenn ich nur wüsste was.", sagte Horatio.

„Er hat irgendwas mit dem Mord an Leon Jammerson zu tun. Er hat nicht abgestritten, ihn nach der Verhaftung öfters getroffen zu haben.", Grissom saß da und hatte so den typischen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er nachdachte.

„Ich werde mal Calleigh anrufen, ob sie vielleicht etwas weiß, oder ob sie uns den Zusammenhang näher erklären kann.", sagte Sara und nahm ihr Handy und wählte Calleigh's Nummer.

Sara ließ es einige Sekunden lang klingeln. Aber Calleigh ging nicht ran.

„Sie ist vermutlich an einem Tatort oder untersucht gerade Beweise. Ich versuche es später noch mal.", sagte Sara, als sie ihr Handy zuklappte.

Die 5 CSI's rätselten noch eine Weile über die Aussage von Detektive Stiller.

Als Gil und Sara wieder im Haus waren. Versuchte Sara noch mal Calleigh anzurufen.

„Duquesne", meldet sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hey Calleigh, Sara hier."

„Oh hi Sara, wie geht es euch, genießt ihr eure Flitterwochen?", Calleigh konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja sehr sogar, und was ist mit dir, kommst du in Vegas gut zurecht?"

„Es geht ganz gut ja, mir fehlen eigentlich nur der Strand und das Meer von Miami."

„Calleigh ich habe eine Frage, erinnerst du dich noch an den Fall mit Detektive Stiller?"

„Ja, sicher, wir hatten ihn in Verdacht, wegen Korruption. Was ist damit?"

„Also, Griss und ich haben gestern eine Leiche gefunden, und es ist der Sohn von Senator Jammerson."

„Das kann ja nicht sein Sara, ihr seid in den Flitterwochen und findet eine Leiche?", Calleigh schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber wirklich eher unfreiwillig.", lachte Sara.

Sara erzählte Calleigh die ganze Geschichte und Details des Falles.

„Sara, Nick ist gerade ins Büro gekommen, ich stelle mal auf Lautsprecher."

„Hey Sar-Honey, na wie sind die Flitterwochen, erholt ihr euch gut?", fragte Nick.

„Ja wie man es nimmt, wir sind hier am arbeiten."

Nun erzählte Sara noch mal die ganze Geschichte.

„Wie soll es auch anders sein, das ist wieder typisch Sara und Grissom.", gab Nick lachend zurück.

„Kleines pass auf dich auf, ich übergebe dich wieder an Calleigh. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, du solltest dich mal bei Greg melden. Er wollte dich was Dringendes fragen."

„Ok Nicky, ich danke dir, in ein paar Tagen sind wir ja wieder in Vegas."

Calleigh gab Sara noch ein paar Informationen über den Detektive. Calleigh hatte damals seine Waffe untersucht, mit der er geschossen hatte. Aber sie konnten ihm keine Korruption nachweisen.

„Ich danke dir Calleigh."

„Sag mal hat Greg euch heute Morgen gestört, als er angerufen hatte?"

„Ähm ja er hat ziemlich unpassend angerufen.", lachte Sara.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber rufe Greg noch mal an, er war ziemlich verwirrt, weil du ihn so schnell abgewimmelt hattest."

„Ja mache ich Calleigh, danke dir. Bis Bald. Bye."

„Bye Sara und noch schöne Flitterwochen."

Sara rief anschließend noch bei Greg an. Sie sprach kurz mit ihm. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob er und Reena ihr zukünftiges Büro ein wenig gestalten durften. Sara war zwar etwas skeptisch, aber sie vertraute Reena, dass es nicht nur Greg-Like wurde.

Da es schon reichlich spät war und Sara und Grissom ziemlich müde waren, gingen sie Schlafen. Gil nahm Sara in den Arm und sie schliefen beide gleich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie ein weiteres Mal zu Horatio ins CSI-Labor. Als sie ankamen wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.

„Morgen Sara, morgen Gil, der Gerichtsmediziner hat noch etwas bei der Leiche gefunden."

„Morgen Horatio, ich werde gleich mal zu ihm gehen.", Sara gab Gil einen leichten Kuss und verschwand Richtung Autopsieraum.

Der Gerichtsmediziner hatte Fasern für sie. Die Fasern hatte er am Hals der Leiche gefunden. Sara nahm das Beweisstück mit und ging zurück ins Labor. Dort traf sie auf Ryan und erzählte ihm, dass Fasern am Hals von Jammerson gefunden wurden.

Sie machten sich beide dran die Fasern zu untersuchen. Sie fanden heraus dass das Beweisstück eine Synthetisches Seil war, welches nur bei Spezialeinheiten der Polizei verwendet wurde.

„Gib mir mal bitte die Akte von dem Fall von Det. Stiller.", bat Sara Ryan.

„Was willst du jetzt mit der Akte?", Ryan sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube ich habe da gestern etwas über unseren Detektive gelesen."

Ryan gab ihr die Akte und Sara blätterte eine Weile darin, bis sie fand was sie suchte.

„Ha, ich habe es gefunden.", rief sie.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Eric, der gerade ins Labor kam und den letzten Satz mithörte.

„Ich habe ein Zusammenhang zwischen der Leiche und Det. Stiller gefunden.", sagte Sara.

Sara, Ryan und Eric suchten Horatio und Grissom auf und klärten sie darüber auf, was sie rausgefunden hatten.

„Ich habe mir die Akte von Stiller noch mal angesehen und rausgefunden, dass er bis vor 4 Monaten bei der Spezialeinheit der Polizei war."

„Das heißt jetzt?", fragte Grissom.

Sara grinste ihn an und fuhr fort.

„Diese Fasern werden für ein bestimmtes, bei der Spezialeinheit gebräuchliches Seil verwendet. Wenn wir jetzt nun bei Stiller dieses Seil finden und es stimmt was ich rausgefunden habe, haben wir unseren Beweis, dass Stiller Jammerson ermordet hat."

Horatio und Grissom blickten sie verblüfft an.

Horatio nahm sein Handy und rief den zuständigen Richter an, damit sie sofort einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Stillers Spind und Wohnung bekamen.

Keine 15 Minuten später hatte Horatio den Durchsuchungsbeschluß in der Hand.

„Eric, Ryan, ihr fahrt zur Wohnung von Detektive Stiller und durchsucht sie. Grissom und Sara, ihr kommt mit mir, wir durchsuchen seinen Spind.", Horatio blickte das Team an.

Als Sara, Horatio und Grissom den Spind durchsuchten, fanden sie tatsächlich das Seil, welches Sara meinte.

Sara rief Ryan und Eric an, dass sie das Seil gefunden hatten und ging mit den anderen Beiden zurück ins Labor um das Seil mit den gefunden Fasern zu vergleichen.

Wie erwartet fand Sara die Übereinstimmung zwischen den beiden Beweisen.

„Super Arbeit Sara, damit konfrontieren wir jetzt mal Det. Stiller.", sagte Horatio.

**... TBC**


	41. Sara hat Probleme

**Chapter 41 **

Sara, Ryan und Grissom verließen das Labor und fuhren mit Horatio in seinem SUV zum Krankenhaus.

„Gute Arbeit Sara, ich wusste du findest etwas.", sagte Grissom zu ihr als sie im Auto saßen.

„Danke Griss, bekomme ich jetzt eine Belohnung?", sie sah ihren Mann grinsend an.

„Die bekommst du wenn wir zu Hause sind, Darling.", flüsterte ihr Grissom zu und grinste.

Später im Krankenhaus verhörte Horatio nochmals Detektive Stiller. Sie konfrontierten ihn mit den Ergebnissen von Sara. Das Geständnis von Stiller ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Ryan flüsterte Sara zu:

„Jetzt haben wir ihn."

Es war tatsächlich so, dass Stiller korrupt war. Damals erpresste Detektive Stiller Leon Jammerson. Er wollte die Drogen gegen seine Freilassung. Jammerson willigte ein. Stiller nahm die Drogen um sie zu verkaufen. Jammerson aber, bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, und vertraute sich seinem Vater an, der darauf hin eine Anzeige gegen Stiller machte wegen Korruption. Stiller aber drohte Senator Jammerson, wenn er die Anzeige nicht zurücknahm, würde er seinen Sohn umbringen. Daraufhin nahm der Senator die Anzeige zurück.

Aber Leon Jammerson wollte Detektive Stiller keine Drogen mehr beschaffen, darauf hin erdrosselte Detektive Stiller, Jammerson.

Grissom und Sara waren auf dem nach Hause weg, Grissom schlug ihr vor, noch etwas essen zu gehen, da sie beide heute nicht viel gegessen hatten.

Sara schaute Grissom an und sprach leise.

„Sorry Griss, aber es ist besser, wir fahren nach Hause."

Grissom blickte sie an und ihm wurde klar warum. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Sara ging es nicht gut, ihr war wieder übel.

Kaum waren sie am Haus angekommen, stürmte Sara aus dem Auto ins Haus und ins Badezimmer. Sie überkam ein Würgegefühl und musste sich übergeben.

Grissom fand sie vor der Toilette kniend vor.

Beruhigend legte er ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht während er sich neben sie kniete.

"Gehts wieder?"

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht während Sara erneut zu würgen begann.

Grissom stand auf, nahm aus dem kleinen Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken einen Waschlappen hervor, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wartete bis sich der Waschlappen mit dem eiskalten Wasser vollgesogen hatte und wrang ihn dann aus. Er kniete sich erneut neben Sara und wischte ihr mit dem Lappen über die Stirn und den Nacken.

Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid in diesem Moment. Sara wurde ein drittes mal von einem Würgeanfall geschüttelt und übergab sich erneut. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht und sie begann zu schluchzen:

"Es, es, es tut mir so leid, Griss. Ich."

"Schscht. Das braucht es nicht."

Er strich ihr erneut eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Geht es so besser?"

Sara atmete tief durch ehe sie antwortete:

"Ich denke schon. Vielleicht fordert der Stress der letzten Wochen einfach nur seinen Tribut."

„Ich werde uns erst einmal etwas zu essen machen. Du musst was essen Sara."

Sara sah ihn an und gab keine Widerrede, da sie zu erschöpft war.

Als sie gegessen hatten, lehnte sich Sara immer noch etwas mitgenommen an Grissom's Schulter.

„Ich habe eine Idee, ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte er grinsend und ging ins Badezimmer.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten wiederkam, war er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet. Und hatte ein weiteres Handtuch in seiner Hand. Sara starrte ihn lächelnd an.

„Was hast du jetzt vor Gil?"

„Frage lieber, was wir jetzt vor haben.", gab er grinsend zurück.

„Ok Mr. Supervisor, was haben wir vor?", Sara konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich dachte, ich helfe dir ein wenig, damit du dich etwas entspannen kannst.", sagte er fürsorglich.

Sara schaute ihn fragend an. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was er meinte.

„Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam duschen, den Rest überlässt du mir, du entspannst dich einfach."

„Du hast selbst gesagt duschen entspannt dich und hilft dir ein wenig gegen die Übelkeit."

Grissom zog Sara sanft an sich ran und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Dann machte er sich daran Sara langsam auszuziehen. Dabei ließ er nicht von ihr ab sie zu küssen. Sara wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht. Sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sei war einfach zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren und ließ Grissom gewähren, sie auszuziehen.

Als er sie ausgezogen hatte, zog er sie hinter sich ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an.

Gemeinsam stellten sie sich unter die Dusche. Sara lehnte sich an ihn während Gil beschützend seine Arme um sie schlang und beide es genossen, wie das warme Wasser über sie hinweg lief.

"Wenn wir noch lange hier stehen, wachsen uns noch Schwimmhäute.", murmelte sie nach 10 Minuten Stille an seine Schulter gepresst hervor.

Es scheint ihr besser zu gehen, dachte Grissom, der gewisse Empfindungen nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte und auf sie hinab sah. Auch Sara hatte bemerkt was mit ihm los war und sie hob ihren Kopf und erkannte das Glühen in seinen Augen und dass er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich in den Griff zu bekommen.

Das kannst du jetzt nicht von ihr verlangen, Gil! Nicht nachdem sie sich dreimal übergeben hat. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Aber Sara lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Sara kicherte leise.

"Stimmungsschwankungen sind in der Schwangerschaft völlig normal."

"Sara, ich also... .", begann er erneut zu stottern.

Weiter kam er aber nicht denn sie hatte seinen Kopf in ihre Hände genommen und zog ihn zu sich herunter um ihn zu küssen. Grissoms Versuche, sich zurückzuhalten endeten schlagartig, als ihre Zunge sich den Weg zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch in seinen Mund bahnte.

Sara's Übelkeit war einem Verlangen gewichen, dass sie so nicht von sich kannte. Keuchend löste sie sich von ihm. Grissom liebkoste ihren ganzen Körper. Sara stöhnte leise auf. Er hatte es wieder geschafft, sie mit seinen Berührungen in den 7. Himmel zu befördern. Saras Finger krallten sich in seine Oberarme als sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn sanft auf sein Schlüsselbein küsste.

Grissom gluckste und Sara erwiderte seine Liebkosungen. Das warme Wasser das über ihren Körper lief in Verbindung mit dem Dampf der sich gebildet hatte, lies ihn in ihren Augen besonders sinnlich aussehen.

Plötzlich berührten Saras Lippen zärtlich die seinen. Als er spürte, wie ihm ihre Hände sanft über den Rücken streichelten, sah er ihr tief in die Augen und murmelte liebevoll

"Langsam, Sara. Dafür ist aber definitiv zu wenig Platz hier drin."

"Meinst du?"

Grissom konnte das Verlangen in ihren Augen sehen, und ein Kribbeln bereitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Verdammt, was tust du hier, Gil Grissom, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er vergaß wo er war und die Zeit auch keine Rolle mehr spielte. Er versank in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Sara. Sie war das einzige, was er noch wahrnahm.

"Mmmmmpf. Mehr haben wollen.", sie sah ihn mit funkelten Augen an.

"Für deine Gemeinheit soll ich dich auch noch belohnen?", kam es scherzhaft von Grissom während er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger wickelte.

"Bitte."

Diesem Blick aus ihren braunen Rehaugen konnte er nicht widerstehen und presste seine Lippen sanft wieder auf die ihren.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie hoch und begann sie erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Augenblicklich schlang Sara ihre Beine um seine Hüften und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Nach einer Weile, als sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, stellte er sie vorsichtig mit den Füßen wieder auf dem Boden ab und meinte glücklich:

"Jetzt wird aber geduscht und dann ab ins Bett mir dir. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Zärtlich trocknete sie Grissom ab.

"So, und jetzt nimmst du noch deine Tabletten und dann Abmarsch in die Federn!"

"Griss, die Tabletten brauch ich nicht."

„Typisch Sara, immer widersprechen."

"Keine Widerrede. du legst dich hin und ich hol die Medikamente."

Er schob sie in Richtung Bett und holte aus der Küche ein Glas Wasser.

"So, Mund auf."

"Gil, ich."

"CSI Sara Grissom, machen sie den Mund auf!" Grissom hatte seinen besten Befehlston drauf. Sara gab sich geschlagen.

"Bevor du mich noch anklagst, will ich mich mal fügen."

Sie nahm das Wasserglas und die Tabletten und schluckte beides mit einer Grimasse hinunter.

"Siehst du, es geht doch. Kriegst auch noch eine Belohnung." Grissom küsste sie zärtlich und kuschelte sich neben sie unter die Decke.

Sofort schlang er seinen Arm und sie und zog sie an sich. "Weißt du, als ich damals bei der Entführung angeschossen wurde... ." Grissom Stimme zitterte was Sara aufblicken lies.

Nanu? Er redet über seine Gefühle?

"Ich hatte Angst, dass ich nicht überleben würde. Angst, dich zu verlieren." Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und Gil begann zu zittern und zu schluchzen.

"Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt, dich, alleine zu lassen. Der Gedanke daran war schrecklich. Es tut so verdammt weh wenn ich daran denke."

Sara war überrascht, anhand dieses Gefühlsausbruches. Sie setzte sich auf, zog ihn zu sich her und nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme. Ich hab ihn noch niemals so weinen sehen. Nicht mal während wir damals dachten wir würden Nick nicht wieder finden.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm über seinen Rücken und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Grissom bebte am ganzen Körper. Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

"Du solltest mich nicht so sehen, Sara.", murmelte er an ihre Schulter gepresst.

"He, hör mir mal zu, Gil. Man kann nicht immer den Helden spielen. Es gibt Dinge, die müssen einfach mal raus. Und das hier, ist so eine Sache."

Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt, wunderte sie sich über sich selbst.

"Und vor mir darfst du weinen. Soviel du willst."

Sara sah in ein paar rotgeweinte, eisblaue Augen die all den Schmerz zeigten, der in den vergangenen Minuten in Gil hoch gekommen war.

"Lass mich nie alleine, versprich es mir, Sara."

"Versprochen."

Liebevoll wischte sie mit ihrer Hand die Tränen von seiner Wange und drückte ihn sanft zurück in sein Kissen.

"Halt mich ganz fest, Griss. Bitte."

Er zog sie so eng wie möglich an sich und Sara löschte das Licht.

"Schlaf gut, Honey."

Zur Antwort erhielt sie einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Ein paar Tage später saßen Grissom und Sara auf der Terrasse und ließen den Tag Revue-Passieren.

„Danke, für den tollen Tag, Darling. Hat mir wahnsinnig gut gefallen im Museum.", Grissom sah Sara lächelnd an.

„Ja mir hat der Tag auch unheimlich Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt mehr über Tiere, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte.", sagte sie und grinste ihn frech an.

Aber beide waren auch etwas wehmütig, denn morgen waren ihre Flitterwochen um.

„Meinst du wir schaffen das?", Sara sah Grissom ernst an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja du in der Nachtschicht, ich in der Tagschicht. Bis jetzt haben wir ja immer zusammengearbeitet und uns ständig gesehen während der Arbeit.", sagte sie etwas traurig.

„Darling, das schaffen wir schon. Ich weiß es wird nicht einfach für uns, aber wir haben schon andere Dinge gemeistert.", Grissom nahm Sara's Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Plötzlich kingelte Sara's Handy, welches Grissom noch einstecken hatte. Er sah auf das Display und sagte zu Sara:

„Ist Cath." und hielt ihr das Handy entgegen.

„Geh du ran und sag ihr ich bin nicht da, ich habe keine Lust, wir haben noch Urlaub.", sagte sie grinsend.

Grissom rollte mit den Augen und sah Sara strafend an, während er ans Handy ging.

„Grissom"

„Ähm Gil? Hier Cath….."

„Hey Cath was gibt es?"

„Kannst du mir bitte mal Sara geben.", sagte Cath völlig aufgelöst."

Grissom schaute Sara an, die leicht genervt nickte. Er gab ihr das Handy.

„Ja Cath, hier Sara, was gibt es denn wichtiges?"

„Du weißt ich würde nicht anrufen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, aber wir haben ein Problem…."

**... TBC**


	42. Wo ist Grissom?

**Chapter 42**

„Ich weiß Cath, ist schon gut, was ist los?"

„Ich stelle mal auf laut Sara, der Sheriff steht neben mir.", sagte Cath leicht entnervt.

„Ok Cath, danke.", Sara stellte ebenfalls ihr Handy auf laut, damit Grissom mit hören konnte.

„Sara, entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber wir haben hier ein großes Problem, wir brauchen sie beide hier schnellsten im CSI-Labor.", der Sheriff machte eine Pause, die Sara sofort nutzte.

„Sheriff, was wollen sie uns damit sagen, wir sind in den Flitterwochen und kommen ja schon in 3 Tagen wieder. Was ist jetzt so wichtig, dass nicht 3 Tage warten kann?", Sara schaute Grissom an, während sie sprach und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben hier zu wenig Leute. Ecklie musste Procter und Damien bei ihnen aus der Schicht holen und in die Spätschicht stecken, da in der Spätschicht ein schwieriger Fall aufgetreten ist und sie alle verfügbaren Leute brauchen.", schloss der Sheriff.

„Ja aber was macht dann mein Team, dann ist ja Duquesne mit den beiden Level 2 CSI alleine?", Sara konnte sich schon vorstellen was jetzt kommt.

Sie schaute Grissom an, der wohl dasselbe dachte wie sie. Denn er machte ein Gesicht, als ob er dem Sheriff an die Gurgel springen wollte.

„Ja Sara, Duquesne ist im Moment alleine mit den beiden."

Sara atmete hörbar aus. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

„Aber ich müsste jetzt mal mit Gil sprechen.", fuhr der Sheriff fort.

„Habe auf Lautsprecher Sir, sie können reden.", sagte Sara.

„Gil, auch aus ihrer Schicht musste ich mir zwei Leute nehmen, Sanders und Brown."

„Sheriff das können sie doch nicht machen.", jetzt hatte Grissom das Wort ergriffen.

„Bei mir in der Schicht sind jetzt nur noch Stockes und Willows und bei Sara, Duquesne mit den zwei anderen CSI's, damit kann doch kein Mensch arbeiten.", Grissom sah Sara verwirrt an, als er mit dem Sheriff sprach.

„Ja deshalb rufe ich auch an, ich müsste sie bitten, sofort mit dem nächsten Flug nach Vegas zu kommen, wir brauchen sie beide im Labor!", sagte der Sheriff etwas leise.

„Sheriff wir sind in den Flitterwochen und hatten hier schon einen Fall zu lösen, geht es wirklich nicht ohne uns?", fragte Sara sauer.

„Sara, ich würde nicht anrufen, wenn ich sie beide nicht dringend hier in Vegas bräuchte. Sie sind Leiterin und Supervisorin der Tagschicht und Gil das selbige der Nachtschicht, ich brauche sie hier, dringend!", der Sheriff hatte ein Flehen in seiner Stimme.

„Ok Sheriff, wir schauen, wann der nächste Flug geht und kommen so schnell wie möglich.", sagten beide als sie sich kurz zugenickt hatten.

„Vielen Dank an sie beide, sie haben etwas bei mir gut."

„Wir erinnern sie daran Sheriff.", sagte Gil, bevor er auflegte.

„Tss ja so schnell gehen die Flitterwochen vorbei. Der Alltag hat uns wieder.", murrte Sara sichtlich sauer.

„Darling, wir hatten wunderschöne Flitterwochen, lass uns den letzten Abend genießen, denke nicht, dass wir heute Nacht noch einen Flug bekommen.", sagte Grissom und nahm Sara in den Arm.

Sara rann eine Träne die Wange runter.

„Hey wir haben uns auch in Vegas, ich laufe dir nicht weg. Du wirst mich nie wieder los mein Schatz!"

„Ja, ich weiß Gil, aber es nervt eben. Aber was soll man machen. Es ist eben unser Job. Aber glaube mir der Sheriff wird mir das büßen.", sagte Sara mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

Grissom rief bei der Fluggesellschaft an und bekam den nächsten Flug am Morgen um 5 Uhr.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen im Flugzeug saßen, waren beide recht schweigsam. Sie hatten eine wunderschöne Nacht verlebt und wollten beide nicht zurück in den Alltag. Aber sie wussten auch, dass sie gebraucht wurden.

„Stop Sara, nicht reingehen.", rief Gil ihr zu, als sie aus dem Taxi ausstiegen, welches sie vom Flughafen nach Hause gefahren hatte.

„Warum was ist los?", Sara sah verwirrt zu Grissom, der gerade das Taxi bezahlte.

Grissom hatte das Taxi bezahlt und nahm Sara ihre Koffer aus der Hand und stellt sie neben sie. Er legte seine Hand unter ihre Knie und trug sie über die Schwelle.

„Willkommen zu Hause Mrs. Grissom.", sagte er und sah ihr dabei liebevoll in die Augen.

Er setzte sie auf der Couch ab und beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, den sie mit voller Hingabe erwiderte.

„Ich liebe dich Sara."

„Ich dich auch Griss."

Sara schmiegte sich an Grissom, der sich mittlerweile neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag war Sara wieder im CSI-Labor. Calleigh war dankbar, dass sie ihre Flitterwochen früher als geplant beendet hatte.

Sara und Calleigh saßen bei Sara im Büro und besprachen die Fälle. Für Sara war es ungewohnt, sie war jetzt die Supervisorin und hatte allerhand zu tun. Sie kannte noch nicht einmal alle ihrer Leute. Aber es war einfach keine Zeit, denn die Fälle mussten unbedingt besprochen werden.

Greg und Reena hatten ihr Büro renoviert, es gefiel ihr sehr gut. Sie hatten sogar ein Bild von „ihrem" Schmetterling an die Wand gehängt. Ein paar Pflanzen und Blumen hatten sie noch reingestellt. Genauso, dass sie sich wohl fühlte, nicht zu viel aber auch nicht zu wenig. Die Bilder an der Wand, waren auch genau nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie musste Reena und Greg unbedingt dafür danken.

„Calleigh könntest du den anderen sagen, dass wir uns in einer halben Stunde im Besprechungsraum treffen?"

„Ja mach ich Sara…. und willkommen in der Tagschicht.", Calleigh lächelte ihr warm zu.

„Danke dir, mal schauen, wie wir das meistern, mit so wenigen Leuten und ich bin mal gespannt auf meine beiden neuen CSI's."

Calleigh ging aus dem Büro um den anderen zu sagen, dass dann die Besprechung war.

Sara sah sich noch mal im Büro um und lächelte, bevor sie sich über ihren ersten Fall als Supervisorin hermachte. Sie durchblätterte die Akte. Calleigh hatte in den 2 Wochen gute Arbeit geleistet, Sara war froh, dass sie so eine gute CSI an ihrer Seite hatte. Reena und Sasha waren auch beide gute CSI's, aber Calleigh verfügte über mehr Erfahrung als die anderen Beiden.

Sara ging in den Besprechungsraum, sie war etwas nervös. Schließlich erwarteten jetzt alle von ihr zu erfahren, welche Fälle sie bearbeiteten, und vor allem die wenigsten kannten sie. Alle waren schon versammelt, natürlich bis auf Reena und Sasha, die ja in der Spätschicht zurzeit waren.

Mit Calleigh hatte sie schon ausgemacht, dass sie eine der beiden „Neuen" unter ihre Fittiche nahm.

„Guten Morgen wünsche ich Euch", sagte Sara, als sie eintrat.

„Guten Morgen Sara, schöne Flitterwochen gehabt?", begrüßte sie eine bekannte Stimme.

Sara sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

„Hodges, was machen sie denn hier, hat Ecklie sie in die Tagschicht versetzt? Haben wir nicht genug Mitarbeiter im Labor?", Sara war verwirrt David Hodges hier in der Tagschicht zu sehen.

„Nein Sara, ich bin der „Neue" in ihrem Team.", sagte er auf seine selbstsichere Art und grinste sie an.

„Seit wann sind sie ein CSI? Ich dachte sie wären Labor-Techniker."

„Ich habe den CSI Level 1 schon gehabt als ich hier in Las Vegas angefangen habe, aber ich wollte im Labor arbeiten. Ich war beim CSI in Los Angeles und habe dort meine Ausbildung zum CSI gemacht.", erklärte er ihr.

„Aber wie kommen sie dann zu Level 2?", Sara konnte sich das nicht erklären.

„Bin ich noch nicht, das möchte ich ja hier werden. Deswegen bin ich ja bei ihnen. Ein neues Team der perfekte Platz für mich. Ich bin davon überzeugt bei ihnen könnte ich es weit bringen.", Hodges grinste Sara an.

Wie immer war Hodges völlig überzeugt von sich. Eigentlich mochte Sara Hodges ja, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig überheblich und arrogant rüber kam.

„Na dann willkommen in meinem Team Hodges und auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Calleigh ist ihr Mentor, sie wird sich ein wenig um sie kümmern!", sagte sie freundlich.

Der zweite neue CSI, war ein junger Mann namens Raphael Thommson. Er war ein CSI Level 2, und hatte seine Ausbildung in New York gemacht. Wie sich schnell herausstellte nannten ihn alle nur noch Raph.

Sara hatte ihr Team gut in Griff und auch Hodges arbeitete sich gut ein. Reena und Sasha kamen ein paar Tage später wieder zu ihrem Team zurück. Sie hatten den Fall erfolgreich in der Spätschicht gelöst.

Für Sara und Grissom war es nicht leicht, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie sich kaum sahen. Man konnte Sara jetzt deutlich ansehen dass sie schwanger war. Ihr Bauch war keine Wölbung mehr, sondern schon rund und kugelig. Die Übelkeit war auch besser geworden.

Heute Abend hatte sie einen Termin beim Arzt. Sie freute sich auf den Termin, denn heute bekam sie gesagt, ob es Mädchen oder Junge ist.

Die letzten Wochen, waren hart für sie. Sie hatte teilweise 2-3 Schichten hintereinander arbeiten müssen, so dass ihr Privatleben stetig zu kurz kam. Privat sah sie Grissom kaum noch, denn wenn sie endlich frei hatte, war Grissom entweder in einer Doppelschicht oder sie sahen sich für eins zwei Stunden, dann musste er zur Schicht. Sara seufzte bei dem Gedanken, wie es erst werden sollte, wenn das Baby da ist.

Sie saß in ihrem Büro als es klopfte.

Sie hob erstaunt den Kopf, denn es war erst 5 Uhr und sie war heute früher gekommen, weil sie noch eine Menge Schreibkram erledigen musste.

„Hey Darling, du bist ja schon da.", Grissom steckte den Kopf in ihr Büro.

„Hi Gil, ja ich habe noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen."

Grissom kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Typisch Sara, du bist und bleibst ein Workaholic.", sagte er grinsend.

„Das musst ausgerechnet Du mir sagen, du warst die letzten Wochen ja auch kaum noch zu Hause.", neckte sie ihren Mann.

„Ich verspreche dir, das wird sich ändern Sara, es tut mir leid, aber bei uns häufen sich die Fälle nur so in der Nachtschicht. Und wir sind leider nicht so perfekt wie Supervisorin Sara Grissom und lösen die Fälle so schnell auf!" er sah sie lachend an.

„Uhhm .. ich bin ja froh, dass sich „meine" Verbrecher so leicht überführen lassen. Aber im Moment sitze ich auch an einem hartnäckigen Fall dran, ich hoffe wir können den Mörder bald überführen."

„Heute Abend aber gehe rechtzeitig raus, damit wir den Termin nicht verpassen. Ich will schließlich wissen ob wir eine Tochter oder einen Sohn bekommen."

„Nein, keine Sorge, den verpasse ich schon nicht. Treffen wir uns um 5 vor der Praxis?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja ich bin da Sara."

„Ich gehe jetzt erstmal nach Hause und hole mir ein wenig Schlaf.", sagte er und gab Sara einen Kuss und ging aus ihrem Büro, wo er fast mit Greg zusammen stieß.

„Was machst du hier Greg, die Schicht ist zu Ende, oder willst du freiwillig bei Sara noch eine Schicht dran hängen, kann ich dir gerne organisieren!", er sah Greg streng an, hatte aber eine lustiges Zucken um seine Augen.

Greg sah Grissom unsicher an.

„Ich … Uhm.. ich wollte Sara nur mal hallo sagen.", stotterte er.

„Gil, lass Greggo in Ruhe und geh nach Hause.", kam Sara Greg lachend zur Hilfe.

„Na dann bis heute Mittag Darling. Bye Greg und komm ausgeschlafen heute Nacht zur Schicht!", sagte Grissom und ging.

„Danke Sara, ich dachte schon dein Mann reißt mich gleich in Stücke.", sagte er erleichtert.

„Hm was ist los, hast du wieder irgendetwas angestellt im Labor?"

Normal reagierte Grissom auf Greg nur so, wenn er ihn wieder zur Weißglut gebracht hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe ihm ein paar Dinge von Opa Olaf erzählt. Aber er war mehr an den Beweisen interessiert.", Greg grinste.

„Oh Greggo, kein Wunder dass er so mies drauf ist. Du weißt doch wie er darauf reagiert.", entgegnete sie ihm lachend.

„Jetzt mal Thema Wechsel, ist Reena schon hier?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

„Nein Greg, wir haben kurz nach 5 Uhr morgens, und die Schicht beginnt erst um 7, das weißt du doch."

„Ja hätte ja sein können, dass sie früher hier ist, weil….."

„Ja, weil?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Ach nichts.", versuchte Greg zu beschwichtigen.

„Greg jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache was läuft da mit Reena und dir?"

„Ja das würde mich auch mal interessieren", kam eine Stimme von der Tür her.

„Nicky, was machst du denn hier? Habe ich heute Tag der offenen Tür oder so etwas?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ja sieht ganz danach aus, als wärest du einfach unabkömmlich für die beiden."

„Gil, was tust du denn jetzt noch hier? Ich dachte du wärest nach Hause?", Sara sah ihren Mann verwirrt an.

„Ich war noch in meinem Büro um was zu holen", er hielt sein Buch hoch, als ob er sich verteidigen müsste.

„Außerdem habe ich gehofft, dass Greg schon weg wäre und ich meine Frau ohne neugierige Zuschauer küssen kann.", gab er grinsend zurück.

Er ging auf sie zu, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und Sara verlor sich in dem Kuss. Als er von ihr abließ war sie außer Atem und schaute Grissom verwirrt an. Seit wann küsste er sie hier im Labor so. Das war nicht normal. Was doch zwei Männer in ihrem Büro für Wirkung auf ihn hatten! Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„So, jetzt gehe ich aber. Wir sehen uns heute Nacht Jungs und haltet Sara nicht so lange von der Arbeit ab.", verabschiedete er sich.

Sara stand noch immer mit einem Grinsen und etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Büro.

„Man was hast du denn mit unserem Chef gemacht? Hast du ihn verhext oder so?", durchbrach Greg ihre Gedanken.

„Nein Greggo, das ist Liebe.", schmunzelte Nick.

„Ah so, also ich muss mich dann auch so benehmen, wenn ich liebe", sagte er entgeistert.

Greg verrollte die Augen und Nick grinste ihn an.

„Jungs jetzt kommt mal wieder zurück auf die Erde.", sagte Sara, da sie befürchtete, die beiden würden sich gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

„Genau, was ist jetzt mit Reena." nahm Nick das Gespräch von eben wieder auf.

Sara schaute Greg interessiert an. Sie wusste dass da was war, aber sie wusste nicht genau was.

„Nun sag schon Greggo, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", versuchte Sara, Greg etwas zu entlocken.

„Mit Reena und mir ist nichts, wir sind nur Freunde, die ab und zu mal zusammen was trinken gehen.", sagte er etwas zu dementierend.

„Na klar Nick, erzähl das Opa Olaf aber nicht uns.", scherzte Nick.

Sara konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn gerade noch vor eine paar Minuten hatten sie das Thema Opa Olaf.

„Sar wann erfahren wir denn ob es eine Sie oder ein Er wird?", fragte Greg neugierig um das Gesprächsthema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Heute Abend habe ich einen Termin. Da wird uns gesagt was es wird.", entgegnete sie freudig.

„Was wäre dir lieber Sweety, ein Mädchen oder ein Junge.", fragte Nick sie.

„Hm das ist mir egal, Hauptsache es ist gesund!", sagte sie und stopfte sich ein Stück Sandwich in den Mund, da sie noch nichts gefrühstückt hatte.

„Wenn euer Kind genauso Hunger hat wie du, Sar, dann gute Nacht.", grinste Greg.

„Was soll das heißen Greggo, ich habe noch nichts gefrühstückt, außerdem muss ich irgendwas essen, damit mir nicht übel wird.", sagte sie verteidigend.

„Du hast schon immer mit großem Appetit gegessen.", neckte Nick sie.

„Wenn ich Hunger habe, esse ich eben. Ich kann dem „ich esse nichts, ich muss schlank bleiben" nichts abgewinnen.", sagte sie etwas schmollend.

„Außerdem bin ich schwanger.", gab sie hinzu.

Nick und Greg mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken. Denn sie wussten, wenn sie jetzt lachten, würde Sara sauer werden. Sie war in der Schwangerschaft mit Gefühlsschwankungen nicht gerade wenig bedacht worden.

Sara stand ungeduldig vor der Praxis, es war viertel vor 5 und von Grissom weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie versuchte es auf seinem Handy, aber er ging nicht ran. Vedammt, wo ist er denn nur, er kann mich doch jetzt nicht hängen lassen, dachte sie sich.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, heute Mittag musste sie sich wieder übergeben, das war wieder so heftig gewesen, dass sie eine halbe Stunde brauchte, um sich zu erholen.

Sie trippelte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie konnte Griss nirgendwo entdecken. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

Als es 5 vor 5 war, ging sie in die Praxis. Sie setzte sich, nachdem sie sich angemeldet hatte, ins Wartezimmer. Grissom war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Inzwischen hatte Sara schon etliche Male bei ihm angerufen. Aber keine Antwort. Ihr wurde übel. Sara bemühte sich nicht aus dem Wartezimmer zu rennen um auf die Toilette zu kommen.

Am Empfang lächelte ihr eine Arzthelferin ermutigend zu, als sie wieder ins Wartezimmer ging.

Inzwischen war es schon 15 Minuten nach 5 und Gil war immer noch nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst, er würde nicht kommen. Sie brauchte ihn doch.

Sara nahm sich eine Zeitschrift, ein Boulevardblatt um sich abzulenken. Aber das half nichts, was interessierte sie jetzt die Probleme irgendwelche Promis. Sie hatte selber genug davon. Ständig starrte sie auf ihr Handy dass eine SMS kam oder ein Anruf. Dass sich Grissom melden würde. Wenigsten bescheid zu sagen, dass er später kam.

Allmählich begann Sara sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie hoffte Grissom war nichts passiert. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Plötzlich spürte sie wieder diesen Schmerz im Unterleib. Leise stöhnend legte sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Hey Kleines nicht doch, deinem Daddy geht es gut, da bin ich mir sicher.", murmelte sie fast lautlos auf ihren Bauch schauend in sich hinein.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal langsam ein und aus, damit sie sich beruhigte. Sie zog ein weiteres Mal ihr Handy aus der Tasche und hoffte eine Nachricht von Griss vorzufinden. Tatsächlich da war eine SMS angekommen. Freudig öffnete sie die Nachricht, aber sie war nicht von Grissom, sondern von Nick, ob sie schon etwas wusste, wegen dem Baby. Sie wollte und konnte jetzt nicht zurückschreiben. Zu panisch war sie gerade, weil ihr Mann sich nicht meldete.

„Miss Sidle bitte."

Sara schaute auf, es war die Arzthelferin, die ihr aufmunternd zugenickt hatte vorhin.

„Ähm ja, jetzt heiße ich Grissom, könnten sie das bitte ändern?", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Sicher Mrs. Grissom, machen wir gleich.", antwortete ihr die Sprechstundenhilfe.

„Ich habe hier einen Becher für den Urintest, danach müssten sie ins Labor für die Blutabnahme, ich warte dort auf sie.". , sie zeigte auf eine Tür, die sich am Ende des Ganges befand.

„Danke, ich werde danach gleich ins Labor kommen."

Sara nahm den Becher und ging in die Toilette, als sie fertig war, stellte sie den Becher in die Durchreiche im Außenbereich der Toilette und ging zum Labor.

„Wie geht es ihnen Mrs. Grissom?", fragte die Arzthelferin.

„Geht so, die Übelkeit, macht mir ein wenig zu schaffen, aber ansonsten blendend."

„Ja das kenne ich, als ich meine Tochter bekam, ging es mir erst nach dem 7. Monat besser", sie sah Sara lächelnd an.

Die innere Unruhe brachte Sara fast an den Wahnsinn. Sie hatte immer noch kein Zeichen von Grissom, warum er nicht hier war.

Sara zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als ihr die Sprechstundenhilfe, die Nadel in den Arm stach, da sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem Mann war.

„Geht es so?", fragte sie die Arzthelferin besorgt.

„Ja alles in Ordnung, geht schon.", antwortete Sara lächelnd.

„So, das war es schon, sie können sich jetzt noch mal ins Wartezimmer setzen, der Doc ruft sie dann auf.", sagte die Frau zu ihr, als sie ihr die Nadel aus dem Arm gezogen hatte.

Sara ging zurück ins Wartezimmer, es war nicht mehr so voll. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast 6 Uhr. Wo war er bloß? Sie wählte noch mal die Nr. von zu Hause, aber da ging nur die Mailbox ran. Auch am Handy konnte sie ihren Mann nicht erreichen.

Sie musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht zu weinen. Sie hatte Angst, dass Grissom etwas passiert wäre. Aber sie schaffte es nicht ganz, ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

… **TBC**


	43. Grissom nimmt Sara den Fall weg

**Es wäre schön, wenn vielleicht jemand ein Review abgeben würde, wie ihm die Story gefällt. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Chapter 43**

Sara saß im Wartezimmer und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie war froh, dass sie mittlerweile alleine im Raum war, so konnte es keiner sehen. Warum nur musste sie auch solche Gefühlsschwankungen haben. Sara verfluchte sich in diesem Augenblick.

Wo war Grissom? Er konnte sie doch nicht alleine lassen hier, er hatte doch versprochen hier zu sein. Er war doch sonst immer überpünktlich. Irgendwas ist doch passiert. Sie spürte Panik in sich hochkommen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sara drehte sich um und schaute ihn ein etwas abgehetztes Gesicht.

„Was ist los, warum weinst du?", die Person, der die Hand gehörte schaute sie sorgenvoll an?

„Gil, da bist du ja!", Sara flog regelrecht in seine Arme.

„Hey Darling, ist alles ok, stimmt irgendetwas mit unserem Baby nicht? Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme, aber der Highway war wieder zu, ich stand jetzt fast 2 Stunden im Stau.", sagte Grissom und sah Sara besorgt an.

„Mit dem Baby ist alles ok, ich… ich habe mir nur wahnsinnig Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du nicht hier warst. Ich dachte dir wäre etwas passiert.", den letzten Satz sagte sie leise und schluckte.

„Tut mir leid Darling, ich wollte dich ja anrufen, aber mein Handy liegt bei dir im Büro, ich habe es wohl heute bei dir liegen gelassen.", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Ist egal Honey, Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier.", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Sieh mich an Sara, hast du geglaubt ich komme nicht. Hast du gedacht ich lasse dich im Stich?", er sah sie ernst an.

„Nein das habe ich nicht Gil, ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, dir könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Ich weiß du würdest mich nicht im Stich lassen! Ich vertraue dir Honey.", antwortete Sara ehrlich.

„Ich liebe dich Darling.", sagte Grissom und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Griss.", antwortete Sara als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatte.

Einige Minuten später rief der Arzt Sara auf.

Als sie ins Sprechzimmer kamen, begrüßte der Arzt sie und Sara sollte sich auf die Liege legen, damit er mit der Ultraschalluntersuchung beginnen konnte.

„So, dann schauen wir mal wie es dem Kleinen geht.", sagte der Arzt und verteilte das Gel auf Sara's Bauch.

„Wir würden auch gerne wissen, was es ist, wenn es denn zu sehen ist.", sprach Grissom den Arzt an.

„Ja schauen wir gleich mal. Erstmal schauen und messen wie groß es ist.", sagte der Arzt.

Der Arzt sah in Sara's Karte nach, in welcher Schwangerschaftswoche sie war. Sie war jetzt in der 19. Woche schwanger.

„Sehen sie, hier sind die Hände und hier die Füße.", sagte der Arzt.

Grissom und Sara sahen entzückt dem kleinen Wesen im Monitor zu. Es bewegte sich, die klitzekleinen Hände machten eine Faust. Es sah fast so aus, als würde das Kleine seine Hand in den Mund stecken.

„Ja, das sind die Vorteile eines 3D Ultraschalls. Ah jetzt kann ich eindeutig sehen, was es wird, wollen sie selber mal schauen?", der Arzt hatte just in dem Moment, als das Baby die Beine etwas spreizte ein Standbild gemacht.

Sara und Gil nickten nur begeistert und schauten auf den Monitor. Grissom hatte Sara's Hand genommen und drückt sie leicht.

Beide sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Es wird ein Mädchen!?", sprach Grissom mehr zu Sara als zum Arzt.

„Es stimmt, oder?", fragte sie den Arzt.

Der Arzt nickte zustimmend und fuhr mit der Untersuchung fort.

Sara hatte ein Strahlen auf dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihren Mann voller Liebe an, der ihr das gleiche Lächeln zurück schenkte.

„Ja Sara, wir bekommen eine Tochter.", sagte er noch mal bestätigend und blinzelte seine Freudentränen weg.

„Ihr kleines Mädchen, ist jetzt ca. 22 cm groß und wiegt... einen Moment... gleich haben wir es… 290g. Also alles bestens, sie entwickelt sich prächtig."

„Schon so groß ist sie.", sagten Griss und Sara beinahe gleichzeitig. Sie bekamen Beide vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„So jetzt wollen wir noch nach dem Herz der jungen Dame schauen.", sagte der Arzt scherzhaft.

Er wechselte im Computer auf ein Diagramm, auf dem man sehen konnte wie schnell und regelmäßig das kleine Herzchen schlug.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Behandlungszimmer. Grissom sah Sara mit leuchtenden Augen an. Dieses kleine Wesen war seine Tochter. Sara und sein Kind, eine kleine Grissom. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Die Frau, die er all die Jahre liebte, schenkte ihm bald so ein wunderbares kleines Wesen. Nie hätte er sich das träumen lassen. Grissom war überwältig von den Gefühlen, die seine Tochter, die ja noch nicht einmal geboren war, in ihm hervorriefen.

Sachte drückte er immer wieder Sara's Hand und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Also das Herz schlägt wunderbar regelmäßig. Jetzt schon mit 130 Schläge die Minute, pumpt es ca. 30l Blut durch die Adern.", erklärte der Arzt den Beiden.

Als der Arzt fertig war mit der Untersuchung, gab er Sara ein Tuch, damit sie sich das Gel vom Bauch wischen konnte. Grissom, nahm ihr sanft das Tuch aus der Hand und grinste sie an.

„Lass mich das machen Darling."

Er wischte zärtlich seiner Frau das Gel vom Bauch. Dabei blieb Sara nicht verborgen, dass er einige Sekunden seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch verweilen lies! Sie lächelte Gil an, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, und er es liebte.

„Wissen sie denn schon einen Namen für ihr Kind?", fragte der Arzt sie, der während der Untersuchung mitbekommen hatte wie sich die beiden ansahen.

„Ja sie soll Vanessa heißen.", sagte Grissom dem Arzt.

„Ein schöner Name, hat er eine besondere Bedeutung, oder warum ausgerechnet Vanessa?", der Arzt wollte mehr über seine Patientin herausfinden. Er fand es besser ein klein wenig über persönliche Verhältnisse zu wissen, falls es irgendwann mal zu Komplikationen kam.

„Ja, hat er. Vanessa ist der Name einer wunderschönen Schmetterlingsgattung.", sagte Sara.

Der Arzt sah Sara etwas verwundert an. Gil hatte nur eine Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und leuchtende Augen.

„Mein Mann ist Wissenschaftler.", sagte Sara grinsend, als sie bemerkte, wie der Arzt sie ansah.

Der Arzt nickt nur verständlich mit einem leichten Lachen.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, schob Sara die Spinatlasagne in den Ofen, die sie schon ein Tag zuvor vorbereitet hatte.

Sie setzte sich zu Gil, der auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saß. Sie sah blass und müde aus. Sie musste unweigerlich gähnen.

„Ich bin froh, wenn es im Labor wieder etwas ruhiger wird, damit ich ein wenig zur Ruhe komme.", sagte sie zu Grissom.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus Sara, du solltest dich nicht so übernehmen, Calleigh ist doch auch noch da.", Grissom sah sie mit hochgezogener Auenbraue an.

„Calleigh arbeitet mindestens genauso viel wie ich. Sie und Nick sehen sich genauso wenig wie wir beide.", sagte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Sara du weißt, dass wir ebenfalls viel zu tun habe, wir sind momentan an einem schwierigen Fall dran."

„Ihr seid immer an einem schwierigen Fall dran, manchmal denke ich, meine Arbeit zählt für dich nicht.", sagte sie etwas lauter.

„Das ist nicht richtig, und das weißt du auch."

„Ja, ja, Dr. Grissom weiß wieder was richtig ist."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie wütend auf und ging in die Küche um die Lasagne aus dem Ofen zu holen.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand sie manchmal einfach nicht, was sie meinte, er hatte doch nur gesagt, dass er viel zu tun hatte. Er schob es auf die Schwangerschaft.

Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam bei Beiden. Sara war immer noch sauer auf Gil, sie war der Meinung er respektiere ihre Arbeit nicht.

Als sie gegessen hatten, fuhren in dieser Nacht beide zum Labor. Sara wollte den anderen mitteilen, dass sie ein Mädchen bekamen. Sie hatte Nick nur kurz auf seine SMS geantwortet, und geschrieben, dass sie heute Abend in die Schicht mitkommen würde.

Als Sara mit Grissom in seinem Büro saß, spürte sie wieder diese Übelkeit. Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Noch gelang es ihr. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder vor Grissom sich übergeben müssen, denn sie wusste er würde sich gleich wieder Sorgen machen und sie wieder bemuttern. Und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich gar keine Lust. Denn wie sie Grissom kannte, würde er ihr noch sagen, dass sie lieber nicht mehr arbeiten sollte.

Ein wenig später saß sie zusammen mit Greg und Warrick im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Nun sag schon Sara, was ist los, warum bist du hier?", fragte Warrick interessiert.

Greg, der wusste warum Sara hier war, grinste bis hinter beide Ohren. Endlich mal wusste er vor den anderen bescheid, worum es ging.

„Nicht so neugierig Warrick, wenn alle da sind, werde ich es Euch schon mitteilen."

„Warum hat mir Cath nicht gesagt, dass du mitkommst?"

„Na ganz einfach Warrick, weil Cath es auch noch nicht weiß.", entgegnete sie grinsend.

„Was weiß ich nicht.", Cath war just in dem Moment mit Grissom in den Raum gekommen, als Sara Warrick antwortete.

„Du weißt nicht was Sara uns sagen will.", antwortete Greg für Sara.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Warum was willst du uns sagen Sara? Ist irgendwas mit dem Baby?", fragte Cath neugierig.

„Cath es ist alles in Ordnung, bis auf dass ich mich immer noch ständig übergeben muß.", sagte Sara.

Nick war der letzte, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, auch Calleigh war mitgekommen. Sie konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, heute schon von Sara zu erfahren, ob es nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wurde.

Grissom setzte sich gegenüber von Sara. Die allerdings den Blickkontakt mit ihm vermied. Seit dem kleinen Streit von heute Abend, redeten sie kaum miteinander. Auch Grissom vermied es Sara anzuschauen, er verstand einfach nicht, warum sie so wütend war.

„Jungs und Mädels, ich war heute beim Arzt, und wir wissen jetzt was wir bekommen.", sagte sie als ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend Sweety, ich platze gleich vor Neugier.", sagte Greg.

„Ja Sara, los sag schon.", Nick knetete nervös Calleighs Hand, die ab und zu schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog.

„Also…." Jetzt schaute sie das erste Mal Grissom an, der verstand, dass er weitermachen sollte.

„…. wir bekommen ein Mädchen.", vollendete Grissom den Satz mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht.

„Echt? Cool, endlich mal noch ein Mädel beim CSI.", sagte Greg grinsend und legte – mit Saras Einverständnis - ein Ohr auf ihren Bauch, also ob er hören könnte, was die Kleine da drin sagte.

„Greg ich warne dich, das ist meine Tochter, lass die Finger von ihr.", Grissom meinte es nicht so ernst, wie es sich anhörte. Dennoch fuhr Greg erschrocken zusammen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Cath, Calleigh, Nick, Warrick und auch Sara, konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Hey Sara, das ist super, ich freue mich für euch.", Calleigh umarmte erst Sara und dann Grissom, der allerdings das Umarmen eher zögerlich annahm.

Sara, die ihren Mann aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, musste unwillkürlich ein wenig grinsen. So war er eben, nur niemanden an sich ranlassen Dr. Gil Grissom, dachte sie.

„Sara, das ist echt toll, ein Mädchen, hätte ich aber nicht erwartet.", sagte Warrick.

„Was denn dann Warrick, vielleicht ein Alien?", zog Nick seinen Kollegen auf.

„Nein, aber ich dachte eher an einen Stammhalter, wenn ich so an Grissom denke……", weiter kam er nicht, denn Cath warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zu bedeuten hatte, er solle doch lieber den Mund halten, bevor Grissom ihm ganz den Kopf abreist.

„Grissom, ich finde es klasse, bald hast du 2 Frauen um dich rum, ich beneide dich.", sagte Nick und grinste Calleigh an.

„Danke Nick. Für mich persönlich ist es egal, ob Mädchen oder Junge, Hauptsache es ist gesund!", sagte er mit ein wenig Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Am nächsten Tag, als Sara mit ihrem Team versammelt war. Erzählte sie auch ihnen die Neuigkeiten. So langsam war sie auch mit Raph und Hodges beim Du angelangt. Sie war stolz auf ihr Team, sie hatten sich gut eingearbeitet und der Zusammenhalt war auch gut. Zwar vermisste sie ihr altes Team, aber die neue Aufgabe bot ihr nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Sara war froh, dass sie auch Reena und Sasha an ihrer Seite hatte, sie kannte die beiden gut und wusste dass sie gute Arbeit machten.

„Hey, geht es dir gut?", fragte Reena, Sara, als sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen saßen.

„Ja, sicher geht es mir gut, warum fragst du?"

„Na ja du siehst mitgenommen aus, ist irgendetwas mit Grissom?"

Sasha, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, rückte näher an die beiden ran um zu hören, was sie sprachen.

„Nein, ja, wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gestern, aber geht schon, bin eben vielleicht ein wenig überreizt zur Zeit.", gab sie als Antwort.

„Kein Wunder, du bist ja auch schwanger.", kam von Sasha nun.

„Ach Sasha, dieser Kommentar kann ja nur von dir kommen.", konterte Reena sarkastisch.

„Ach Reena, ich bitte dich, hör auf. Bist du immer noch sauer wegen Sanders?"

„Das hat mit Greg nichts zu tun.", entgegnete sie ihm scharf.

„Ach auf einmal ist dir Greg nicht mehr wichtig, das klang allerdings vor ein paar Tagen noch anders.", Sasha grinste Reena diabolisch an.

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst? Reena was läuft da mit Greggo?", Sara sah von Reena zu Sasha.

„Nein, ich war nur vor ein paar Tagen mit Greg was trinken, mehr nicht."

„So nennst du das also, nur was Trinken.", entgegnete Sasha.

Hodges kam ins Zimmer und erzählte Sara, dass er eben Sofia Curtis auf dem Flur getroffen hatte.

„Wir haben einen 419.", sagte er.

Sara zog ebenso, instinktiv wir ihr Mann es immer tat, die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Seit wann verteilst DU hier die Fälle?"

„Ich habe Sofia versprochen ich nehme es in die Hand.", gab er in seiner selbstsicheren Art zurück.

„Bis du die Fälle verteilst lieber Hodges, wird noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen.", sagte Sara und stand auf und suchte Sofia um mit ihr die Details zu klären.

Sara trommelte ihr Team zusammen, als sie alles mit Sofia geklärt hatte und sie fuhren an den Tatort.

Dort angekommen, erwartete sie eine Frauenleiche. Tom Burnes, der Gerichtsmediziner, hatte die Leiche schon freigegeben.

Der Tatort lag in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße.

„Reena und Sasha ihr nehmt euch die Mülltonnen vor." „Calleigh und Hodges, ihr schaut euch bitte hier in der Straße etwas um.", Sara sah ihr Team an und die 4 nickten.

Sara schaute sich die Leiche an und wurde blass. Raphael der neben ihr stand, bemerkte es und rief sofort nach Calleigh.

„Sara geht es dir gut?", fragte Calleigh.

„Calleigh bitte schau dir mal die Leiche an, ob dir etwas auffällt.", sagte sie tonlos.

Calleigh untersuchte die Leiche und erstarrte. Die Frauenleiche wurde erstochen, die Stichmuster glichen den tödlichen Stichen von Emma Miles und den Verletzungen von Melissa Offer.

Sara kam gerade vom Autopsieraum wieder, sie hatte sich noch mal davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich die gleichen Stiche waren wie bei den anderen beiden. Sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. In ihrem Büro angekommen, setzte sie sich erstmal auf den Stuhl. Wenige Minuten später kam Grissom rein.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier, du solltest eigentlich zu Hause sein und schlafen.", sagte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, eigentlich, aber wir fahren mal wieder eine Doppelschicht, der Fall den wir haben ist nicht einfach.", sagte er murrend.

„Darling, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein mir geht es ganz und gar nicht gut, wir haben einen 419, eine Frauenleiche, erstochen.", sagte sie matt.

Grissom wunderte sich, warum sie so reagierte. Normal war es nicht so, dass eine Frauenleiche sie so belastete. Irgendwas musste mit der Leiche sein. Aber er war im Moment mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, er musste seiner Frau sagen, dass sie heute Nacht die Leiche von Bobby Carter gefunden hatten. Er wurde ebenfalls erstochen, während seines Freigangs. Grissom wusste nicht, wie er es Sara schonend beibringen sollte. Er entschied sich, es ihr nicht zu sagen, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu sehr aufregte.

„Wolltest du etwas wichtiges von mir?", fragte Sara Grissom.

„Nein, ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du so mit deinen Fällen zurechtkommst."

„Das kann ich dir sagen, wir haben eine bisher unbekannte Frauenleiche die erstochen wurde. Die Stichwunden sind die gleichen wie bei der Toten Emma Miles und Melissa Offer."

Grissom starrte sie entgeistert an. Er musste es ihr sagen, dass Carter ebenfalls erstochen wurde. Aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen. Griss hatte Angst, dass es sie zu sehr mitnahm. Er überlegte sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, er würde den Fall zu sich in die Nachtschicht holen, damit sie nicht überfordert war. Grissom beschloss es mit Ecklie zu besprechen.

„Das hört sich nicht gut an, meinst du du schaffst das?", fragte er sie, aber war sich schon sicher dass er ihr den Fall abnehmen würde zur Sicherheit.

„Ja ich schaffe das, es ist zwar nicht leicht, aber es ist eine Herausforderung für mein Team und mich. Die erste große Herausforderung, wo ich beweißen kann, wie gut mein Team ist.", sagte sie ernst.

„Ich muß mal eben zu Ecklie.", sagte Grissom.

„Ecklie? Ist der jetzt schon da?", fragte Sara ihn.

„Ja, er hatte einen Termin mit dem Sheriff, bis gleich Darling.", sagte er und verschwand, aber nicht ohne dass er ihr einen leichten Kuss aufgedrückt hatte.

Sara wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gespräch halten sollte. Aber sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil Reena mit Neuigkeiten ins Büro kam.

„Sara, ich habe gerade die Fingerabdrücke durch die Datenbank laufen lassen. Aber leider habe ich nichts gefunden. Aber die Kleider haben etwas ergeben, es sind zwei verschiedene DNS Merkmale auf der Kleidung. Die eine gehört unserer Unbekannten, die andere konnten wir leider noch nicht zuordnen. Sasha und Hodges untersuchen gerade noch die restliche Kleidung und Calleigh und Raph überprüfen gerade den Inhalt der Tasche. Allerdings haben wir auch keinen Ausweis und keinen Führerschein in der Handtasche gefunden. Lediglich ein Bild, dass die Unbekannte mit einem Mann zeigt."

Reena gab Sara das Beweisstück. Das Bild war in einer Beweistüte. Sara zog sich Latexhandschuhe an und nahm das Bild heraus. Als sie sah, wer auf dem Bild neben der Unbekannten war, musste sie einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Das habt ihr bei der Toten gefunden?", fragte sie und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Ja, warum? Was ist los Sara?", Reena war verwirrt, warum ihre Chefin sie noch mal fragte woher sie das Bild hatte.

„Hat es Calleigh schon gesehen?"

„Nein hat sie noch nicht."

„Bitte hole mir sofort Calleigh, sag ihr ich will sie dringend sprechen. Geh bitte!", setzte sie hinzu.

„Ist ja ok, ich geh ja schon."

Reena konnte sich nicht erklären was in Sara gefahren war. Sie beschloss Calleigh nach dem Gespräch mit Sara zu fragen.

Als Calleigh in Sara's Büro kam, fand sie eine geschockte und auf das Bild starrende Sara vor.

„Was ist los Sara?"

„Calleigh sieh dir das Bild an bitte.", sagte sie tonlos.

Calleigh sah auf das Bild und ließ ein leises „Oh Gott" aus.

„Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei, ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich kann jetzt in Ruhe leben mit meiner Familie.", sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich sanft darüber.

Der Mann auf dem Bild war Mark Carter, der Cousin von den toten Brüdern David und Bobby Carter.

„Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Zufall Sara.", begann Calleigh die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ja vielleicht. Ich werde erstmal im Gefängnis anrufen und mich nach Mark Carter erkundigen."

„Soll ich das machen?", fragte Calleigh sie.

„Danke Calleigh, aber nein, das muss ich selber machen, Mark Carter hätte mich damals fast umgebracht, ich habe es immer wieder verdrängt und jetzt werde ich damit konfrontiert. Ich muss den Zusammenhang rausfinden und muss damit endgültig abschließen", sie sah Calleigh ernst und mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Als sie die Tränen etwas weggeblinzelt hatte, griff sie nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nr. von dem Gefängnis. Sie ließ sich mit dem Gefängnisdirektor verbinden.

Inzwischen klopfte es an der Tür und Conrad Ecklie kam herein.

„Sara ich muss ….."

Er stockte, als er sah, dass sie telefonierte uns setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Calleigh.

„Was? Das kann nicht sein. Wie wurde er umgebracht? Das CSI? Heute Nacht? Ja, ich danke ihnen, bye.", sagte Sara

Sara sah Ecklie verwirrt an.

„Was ist los Conrad?", fragte sie.

„Sara, ich muss den Fall von ihrer unbekannten Toten an die Nachtschicht übergeben.", sagte er ruhig, aber er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Wie bitte?", kam es von Calleigh.

„Conrad, das können sie nicht machen, das ist mein Fall, das wissen sie auch. Was will Gil mit meinem Fall, und vor allem warum sagt er mir nichts?", Sara's Augen funkelten wütend Ecklie an.

„Sara, ich, es tut mir leid. Ihr Mann hat mich drum gebeten.", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, es geht um Mark Carter, er wurde heute Nacht während seines Freigangs erstochen.", Sara sprach ungewohnt ruhig. In ihr brodelte es.

Calleigh starrte sie verblüfft an. Jetzt war auch noch Mark Carter tot und Grissom hatten den Fall in der Nachtschicht.

Jetzt kam Grissom ins Büro. Sara warf ihm ein Blick zu, der tausend Bände sprach. In ihren Augen funkelte die blanke Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Danke Ecklie, dass sie wenigstens so ehrlich waren.", sagte sie aber sah Grissom dabei mit einem stechenden Blick an.

„Könntet ihr uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen?"

„Ja, ich bin im Labor, wenn du mich brauchst.", sagte Calleigh, die ebenfalls Grissom einen wutentbrannten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich bin wieder in meinem Büro.", damit schloss Ecklie von außen die Tür zu Sara's Büro.

„Es tut mir leid Sara.", begann Grissom kleinlaut.

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du mir meinen Fall wegnimmst? Dass du mir verschwiegen hast, dass Mark Carter umgebracht wurde? Oder dass du mit mir vorher nicht darüber gesprochen hast, dass du mir den Fall wegnehmen willst? Wie konntest du nur zu Ecklie laufen und ihn die „Drecksarbeit" machen lassen. Ich dachte du hast Vertrauen zu mir Gil Grissom.", schloss sie wütend und enttäuscht.

„Sara, lass mich erklären…"

„Na auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt.", sie funkelte ihn mit ihren braunen wütenden Augen an.

„Ich wollte es dir ja vorhin sagen, aber ich dachte es ist besser, dass du nichts davon erfährst. Du hättest dich nur wieder aufgeregt und du sollst doch an das Baby denken."

„Was soll das Gil, meinst du ich kann den Fall nicht bearbeiten, weil ich schwanger bin? Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, behandele mich nicht wie eine Schwerkranke. Was ich mir und meinem Baby zumuten kann und was nicht, das weiß ich selber am besten. Aber Gil Grissom weiß ja über alles bestens Bescheid. Du wusstest ja auch jahrelang, was das Beste für mich ist."

Das hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Grissom stand Sara gegenüber und wurde nun auch wütend.

„Sara das ist nicht fair, was musst du jetzt wieder unsere Vergangenheit mit ins Spiel bringen, ich dachte darüber wären wir uns einig gewesen. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es ein Fehler war. Lässt du mich jetzt mein ganzes Leben lang dafür büßen?", nun war es an Gil, der bald die Fassung verlor.

Grissom stand Sara gegenüber sie schauten sich beide wütend an. Sara holte Luft, sie hatte ein Ziehen im Bauch, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie war im Moment zu wütend auf ihren Mann.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich nicht aufregst und unserer Kleinen nichts passiert.", sagte er wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Du denkst nur an das Kleine, das war ja klar. Aber hast du mal einen Moment nachgedacht, wie ich mich fühle? Verdammt Grissom, warum musst du dich in meine Arbeit einmischen. Ach ich vergaß ja, meine Arbeit ist ja nicht wichtig! Aber vergiss es Grissom, ich behalte den Fall, es ist mein Fall und MEIN Team klärt diesen Fall auch auf! Bitte verlass' jetzt mein Büro, ich habe zu arbeiten."

… **TBC**


	44. und das hat verherende Folgen

**Chapter 44**

Gil war es nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn Grissom genannt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr Grissom genannt, seit eineinhalb Jahren, seit sie ein Paar und verheiratet waren. Er verstand nicht, warum sie sich so aufregte, er wollte schließlich nur ihr bestes.

Die nächsten Tage wurden für Sara und Grissom zum Albtraum, beide vertieften sich so in ihren Fall, Sara machte eine Schicht nach der anderen, um endlich den Fall lösen zu können. Inzwischen hatten sie rausgefunden, dass die Frau auf dem Bild, die Freundin von Mark Carter war. Aber es fehlte jede Spur von dem Mörder der jungen Frau und auch dem von Mark Carter.

„Sara, du musst mal nach Hause gehen und dich ausschlafen.", sagte Calleigh zu ihr 2 Tage später, als sie inzwischen die 4. Schicht hintereinander machte.

„Calleigh ich habe geschlafen, hier im Büro.", sie sagte es in einem eisigen Ton, der selbst Calleigh aufschrecken lies. Sie beschloss heute Abend zu Nick und Greg zu gehen um mit ihnen zu reden. Denn wenn Sara so weitermachte, brach sie noch zusammen.

Sara saß im Labor und untersuchte nochmals die Beweise der Freundin von Mark Carter. Sie hatte sich die Kleidung und die Utensilien aus der Handtasche nochmals vorgenommen. Inzwischen hatten sie schon wieder 23Uhr. Sei war müde und erschöpft. Es war der 3. Tag in Folge, an dem sie kaum schlief und nur arbeitete. Sie hatte Grissom seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr gesehen und sie wollte ihn im Moment auch nicht sehen. Sie vergrub sich in die Beweise.

Grissom wanderte in seinem Büro ziellos umher. Er sollte zu ihr gehen und sagen, dass ihm alles Leid tat. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, ihr den Fall wegzunehmen. Jetzt war alles noch viel schlimmer. Hätte er ihr doch nur das Angebot gemacht, dass sie gemeinsam an dem Fall arbeiteten, aber er musste ihr ja gleich den Fall wegnehmen lassen.

Grissom sah übernächtigt aus, er war unrasiert und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Seit 3 Tagen schon, hatte er kaum geschlafen. Nicht nur dass der Fall ihn beschäftigte, auch dass Sara sich so übernahm, besorgte ihn. Er konnte nicht ohne sie einschlafen, er vermisste sie.

Unterdessen war Calleigh bei den Jungs in der Nachtschicht eingetroffen, auch die sahen nicht viel besser als sie selbst aus. Sie hatte zwar mit Nick über Sara und Gil gesprochen, aber er wusste sich auch keinen Rat was die Beiden anging. Auch Cath hatte nur eine Abfuhr von beiden bekommen, als sie versucht hatte mit ihnen zu reden. Sie bekam nur zu hören, sie solle sich nicht einmischen.

„Hey Grissom", Calleigh steckte den Kopf in sein Büro.

„Hey Calleigh, wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus."

„Wir haben viel zu tun, schon den 3. Tag in Folge mit Doppelschichten. Du weißt ja der Fall.", sagte sie ernst.

„Ja ich weiß, Sara hat ihn sich ja nicht nehmen lassen.", sagte Grissom.

„Ähm ich geh dann mal zu Nick, wir sehen uns Gil.", sagte Calleigh und verschwand wieder aus seinem Büro.

Calleigh musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht irgendein Kommentar über Sara fallen zu lassen, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht gut ging und dass Grissom unrecht hatte, ihr den Fall abzunehmen.

„Hey Greg, wo ist Nick?" Calleigh war nun im Labor bei Greg, der gerade einen DNA Abgleich machte.

„Ich glaube Nick ist noch mal ins Gefängnis gefahren, du weißt schon der Fall Carter.", sagte Greg.

„Gut, denn ich wollte mit dir reden.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn etwas an.

„Warum mit mir? Ich habe nichts verbrochen, ich wollte Sara nicht den Fall wegnehmen. Sorry Calleigh, das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen. Aber Grissom geht mir wahnsinnig auf die Nerven. Er ist zwar bei der Arbeit 100 anwesend. Aber er ist eine halbe Leiche, er hat seit Tagen kaum was geschlafen.", sprudelte aus Greg hervor.

„Ich weiß Greg, bei Sara ist es nicht anders, sie steigert sich wahnsinnig in den Fall rein."

„Aber sag mal konntet ihr eine Verbindung zu unserem Fall herstellen? Wir haben noch keinen Anhaltspunkt wer der Mörder sein könnte, der die Freundin von Carter umgebracht hat."

„Nein, tut mir leid, aber bei uns sieht es nicht anders aus. Wir sollten mal mit Grissom reden, das wir uns in diesem Fall zusammen tun, davon können wir doch alle nur profitieren. Zwei Teams an dem gleichen Fall wären sicher besser und wir würden wenigstens mal ein wenig Schlaf finden.", antwortete Greg.

Calleigh sah ihn nickend an, sie dachte das gleiche wie Greg und hatte auch schon mit Sara darüber gesprochen. Aber Sara wollte den Fall im Alleingang lösen, nachdem Gespräch oder vielmehr Streit mit Gil.

Als sie das Greg sagte, schmiss er seine Beweise auf den Labortisch und war wütend.

„Wenn die zwei sich nicht endlich einkriegen, werde ich zu Sara gehen, irgendjemand muss sie ja schließlich zur Vernunft bringen. Vor allem ist sie Ende des 5. Monats schwanger und auch wenn es ihr nicht passt, mit so wenig Schlaf kommt selbst sie nicht aus."

„Wer kommt mit so wenig Schlaf nicht aus.", fragte Cath, die gerade ins Labor gekommen war.

„Sara hat er gemeint Cath.", Calleigh schaute Cath an und nickte.

„Oh man die zwei haben aber auch wieder Mist gebaut. Er will ihr den Fall wegnehmen und sie ist jetzt stinksauer. Wobei ich sie schon verstehen kann. Aber es ist wieder typisch Sara und Gil, sich in die Arbeit zu verkriechen.", sagte Cath.

„Cath ich weiß du warst bei beiden genauso erfolglos wie ich.", sagte Calleigh.

„Aber gut dass ich dich hier treffe, Calleigh. Ich habe hier Unterlagen für Sara, sie hat sie bei mir angefordert, es geht um die Entführung von Gil und ihr. Sie wollte sie unbedingt haben, sie sagte es ist dringend. Würdest du sie ihr bitte mitbringen. Denn ich wollte mich mit ihr heute nicht noch mal anlegen, außerdem habe ich hier noch eine Menge zu tun.", sie sah Calleigh bittend an.

„Ja ich nehme sie ihr mit. Greg ich komme später noch mal wieder, ich denke Sara hat eine Spur, sonst hätte sie die Akte nicht angefordert. Ich halte euch auf den laufenden!"

„Danke Calleigh, bis später.", sagte Cath.

Greg nickte ihr zu, er stand immer noch wütend vor seinen Beweisen und schüttelte den Kopf über Sara und Grissom.

Calleigh ging wieder zurück in ihre Abteilung und brachte Sara die Akte. Sara erklärte, dass es noch eine Person geben musste, die mit in Zusammenhang stand. Sie war der Meinung, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Mark Carter und seine Freundin ermordet wurden.

Calleigh und Sara wälzten die Akten bis Sara vor Müdigkeit fast die Augenlieder zufielen. Sie konnte sich gegen die Müdigkeit nicht mehr währen.

„Sara, egal was du jetzt sagst, wir haben schon die 4. oder 5 Doppelschicht hinter uns, ich kann schon nicht mehr zählen, wie viel es waren. Du gehst jetzt nach Hause und legst dich schlafen und wir arbeiten morgen früh weiter.", Calleigh sah Sara streng an.

„Aber, ich …", versuchte Sara zu protestieren.

„Nein Sara, ich schaue mir das nicht länger mit an. Sieh dich an du bist völlig übermüdet. So lösen wir den Fall sicher nicht. Da Nick heute auf jeden Fall eine Doppelschicht schiebt, schläfst du bei mir. Aber du sagst Grissom bescheid, wo du bist."

Sara nickte, sie war einfach zu müde und Calleigh hatte ja recht, sie musste an ihr Kind und sich denken. Aber auch völlig übermüdet konnten sie heute keine Ergebnisse mehr finden. Sie nahm ihr Handy und schrieb Grissom eine kurze SMS, dass sie bei Calleigh übernachtete. Sie war noch immer enttäuscht und wütend auf ihn. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum er ihr einfach den Fall wegnehmen wollte und warum er sie nicht über den Tod von Carter aufgeklärt hatte. Jahrelang hatten sie Seite an Seite gearbeitet, mal mehr, mal weniger im Streit über die Fakten. Aber dass er ihr den Fall wegnahm, so was hatte er noch nie gemacht.

Sara hatte wieder dieses Ziehen im Bauch und Rückenschmerzen, aber sie schob es einfach auf die Müdigkeit und die 3 Tage fast ohne Schlaf.

Als sie bei Calleigh und Nick zu Hause waren, wollte Sara noch schnell unter die Dusche. Sie hoffte, dass dadurch ihre Schmerzen etwas erträglicher wurden. Sie spürte wieder diese Übelkeit und musste sich auch gleich danach übergeben. Anschließend versuchte sie sich unter der Dusche zu entspannen. Automatisch kamen bei ihr die Erinnerungen aus den Flitterwochen. Sie wünschte ihr Mann wäre hier, sie vermisste ihn.

Nach 3 Stunden Schlaf, wurden Calleigh und Sara jedoch schon wieder geweckt. Es war Greg, der bei Sara am Telefon war und Nick bei Calleigh. Es wurde eine neue Leiche gefunden, die erschossen wurde, sie wussten zwar noch nicht, weshalb sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Fall Carter stand, aber Nick und Greg sagten, dass es ein Zusammenhang gab. Sara war sofort hellwach und sagte Greg, dass sie gleich im Labor war. Auch Calleigh zog sich an und sie fuhren ins Labor.

Im Labor angekommen, gingen sie sofort in den Autopsieraum, wo Grissom und Cath sie schon erwarteten. Sara nickte den Beiden nur leicht zu.

„Was ist los? Wisst ihr wer die Leiche ist?", fragte sie die Beiden, vermied es aber Grissom anzusehen.

„Entschuldigt, dass wir euch geholt haben, aber das hier ist Melanie Carter, die Tochter von David Carter.", sagte Cath und sah Sara ernst an.

Sara war, als hätte ihr irgendjemand gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Erst der Überfall vor eineinhalb Jahren, dann, ein paar Monate danach die Entführung, bei der sie und Grissom fast getötet wurden. Und das alles wegen einer Familie namens Carter. Sara fühlte wie es ihr übel wurde. Sie konnte sich beherrschen, dass sie sich nicht übergeben musste. Doch zog sich schmerzvoll das Gesicht zusammen und krümmte sich leicht. Grissom war sofort bei ihr.

„Was hast du Sara?", fragte er besorgt.

„Lass mich, es geht schon wieder.", sagte sie in einem eisigen Ton, den Cath und Calleigh ebenfalls wie Grissom zusammenfuhren lies.

Er lies sofort von ihr ab, aber lies sie nicht aus den Augen. Er hätte sie jetzt gerne in den Arm genommen, Grissom spürte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Sara ging zur Leiche und schaute sich diese genau an.

„Wer hat sie gefunden?", sie sah nicht von der Leiche auf.

„Ein paar junge Leute, die von einer Party kamen, haben sie im Park gefunden.", antwortete ihr Cath, die sich ebenfalls jetzt über die Leiche gebeugt hatte.

Beide Frauen begutachteten die tote Frau. Sie dokumentierten ihre Beweise mit Fotos und Sara entnahm der Toten Melanie Carter die Hautfetzen unter den Fingernägeln.

„Ich gehe dann mal und untersuche die Beweise, sobald ich was rausgefunden habe, melde ich mich bei dir Cath.", sagte sie und ging, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf Grissom zu wenden, in ihr Büro. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen im Bauch und im Rücken. Sie versuchte sich etwas auf ihre Couch im Büro zu legen und hoffte, die Schmerzen würden nachlassen.

Es half tatsächlich, eine halbe Stunde später, ging sie ins Labor um die Hautfetzen zu untersuchen. Vorher rief sie jedoch noch Greg an, damit einer aus dem anderen Team ihr helfen konnte, da sie ja jetzt den Fall gemeinsam behandelten.

„Hey Greggo, schön dass du kommen konntest, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hey Sar, danke dass du mich gerufen hast. Na ja ich bin genauso müde wie ihr alle auch. Aber ansonsten freue ich mich mit dir mal wieder zusammen zu arbeiten. Vermisse dich nämlich bei uns.", Greg sah sie lächelnd an.

„Danke Greg das tut gut. Aber bei uns ist es auch nicht anders. Ich hatte gerade mal 5 Stunden geschlafen, als dein Anruf kam.", sagte sie und gähnte leise.

„Oh sorry Honey, das wollte ich nicht, hätte ich gewusst, dass du erst so wenig geschlafen hast, hätte ich nur Calleigh gerufen.", er sah Sara besorgt an.

„Nein ist schon ok Greg, ich schaff das schon.", sagte sie ein wenig lächelnd.

Die Schmerzen hatten mittlerweile wieder eingesetzt. Sara setzte sich auf einen Stuhl im Labor und untersuchte die Hautfetzen.

„Sara ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Greg, der es bemerkt hatte, wie sie ständig das Gesicht verzog.

„Es geht schon Greg, ein wenig Rückenschmerzen, nichts schlimmes.", sagte sie und lächelte Greg an.

Aber Greg ließ sich nicht täuschen und beschloss, wenn sie hier fertig waren, mit ihr zu reden.

Nach einer Weile, sah sie von ihrer Arbeit auf und suchte Gregs Blick.

„Sag mal, konntet ihr die Hautfetzen unter Mark Carters Fingernägel eigentlich schon einer DNA zuordnen?", sie sah in erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, wir konnten sie noch nicht zuordnen, warum fragst du?"

„Mir kam nur eben so ein Gedanke. Damals bei der Entführung haben sich die Cousins zusammengetan. Warum also könnte es hier nicht genauso sein.", sagte sie und sah Greg fest an.

„Meinst du der Mörder von Carters Freundin, ihm selbst und Melanie Carter ist ein und der selbe?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich glaube schon.", sagte Sara.

„Aber Melanie Carter wurde erschossen und nicht erstochen, und die Waffe haben wir nicht gefunden."

„Hole mir mal bitte, die DNA der Hautfetzen, die ihr bei Mark Carter gefunden habt. Ich vergleiche derweil hier die DNA der Hautfetzen, welche wir bei der Freundin von Mark Carter entnommen haben."

Sara ging in ihr Büro und überprüfte die DNA der beiden Hautfetzen von den Opfern Melanie Carter und der Freundin von Mark Carter. Sie stimmten wirklich überein.

Grissom saß in seinem Büro, er war müde und ausgelaugt. Der Fall machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er dachte. Die Entführung lag schon mehr als ein Jahr zurück und noch immer, wenn er daran dachte, war es, als wäre die Entführung erst gestern gewesen. Er konnte die Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf streichen. Außerdem war da noch Sara, um die er sich sehr sorgte. Dieses Gedanken an seine Frau machten ihn völlig fertig. Es wusste nicht, wie es ihr ging. Vor ein paar Stunden im Autopsiesaal, dachte, er, sie würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Sie sah so verletzlich und so mitgenommen aus. Er hatte Angst um sie. Er beschloss noch mal zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie gingen aneinander vorbei ohne sich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Es war als wären sie wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen worden. Damals, vor fünf Jahren gingen sie sich auch ständig aus dem Weg und sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander.

Greg kam zu Grissom ins Büro.

„Grissom, kannst du mir bitte die Akte zum Fall Carter geben. Sara hat eine Idee und will die DNA der Hautfetzen vergleichen.", sagte er.

„Hat sie einen Verdacht wer Mark oder Melanie Carter umgebracht haben konnte?"

„Sie hat den Verdacht, dass es ein und der gleiche Mörder ist, der die 3 umgebracht hat."

„Aber Melanie Carter wurde erschossen und nicht wie die anderen 2 erstochen.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, aber dann hat Sara mal wieder so geheimnisvoll gelächelt, wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie eine heiße Spur hat.", grinste Greg.

„Hier ist die Akte, bring sie ihr, ich komme gleich nach.", sagte er zu ihm.

„Na endlich, es wurde ja auch Zeit, dass ihr wieder miteinander redet. Aber tut mir ein Gefallen und streitet euch nicht wieder.", sagte Greg und grinste seinen Boss an.

Grissom sah ihn in seiner typischen Art an und Greg verschwand schnell, damit Griss nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Als er bei Sara im Büro ankam, lief Sara mit der Akte in der Hand auf und ab und hielt sich ihren Rücken. Greg beobachtete Sara die ganze Zeit, während sie ihm erklärte, was sie rausgefunden hatte. Sie hielt sich wieder ihren Rücken, war aber ernsthaft bemüht, sich zusammenzureißen. Dann unterbrach sie ihren Redefluss und stützte sich auf ihrem Tisch ab während sie sich den Bauch hielt. Bevor Greg etwas sagen konnte, kam schon Grissom ins Zimmer, er hatte von draußen beobachtet wie Sara sich am Tisch vor Schmerzen abstützte.

Er lief auf Sara zu. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und stützte sie mit dem anderen ab. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"He, was ist los, Sara?" Grissoms Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

"Es tut so weh.", war das Einzige was sie hervor brachte.

"Wo tut's dir weh, Darling?"

"Mein Bauch und der Rücken."

"Sara, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?", fragte Greg erneut dazwischen.

Grissom drehte sich um und antwortete ihm:

„Greg, wir benötigen dringend einen Krankenwagen."

„Verdammter Mist. Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!" entfuhr es Greg und er rief sofort einen Krankenwagen.

Grissom hatte Sara auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden als Nicky hereingestürmt kam. Er sah die Angst im Gesicht von Gil und trat zu den drei Personen dazu.

"Wie geht es dir, Sara?", fragte Nick.

Die Tränen liefen ihr immer noch über die Wangen während sie sich mit der einen Hand den Bauch hielt und mit der anderen Grissoms Finger umklammerte.

"Nicht gut, Nick. Sie klagt über Schmerzen.", informierte Grissom seinen Kollegen.

Die Angst die er fühlte, war mittlerweile so groß, dass er eiskalte Finger hatte und in seinem Hals ein dicker Klumpen saß.

"Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag zu machen, Nick.", sagte Greg.

"Ich höre, Greg?"

"Wir sollten Sara auf die Couch legen bis der Krankenwagen hier ist. Vielleicht entspannt sie sich etwas."

"Gut. Habt ihr eine Decke hier?"

"Hier, Greg. Im Erste-Hilfe-Koffer im Schrank befindet sich eine."

"Komm, Sara. Ich helf dir.", sagte Nick.

"Sara halte dich an mir fest und Nick stützt dich auf der anderen Seite."

Nick nahm Saras rechten Arm während Grissom ihren linken umfasste und gemeinsam hoben die beiden Männer Sara aus dem Stuhl, die dabei laut aufstöhnte.

Entsetzt stellte Grissom fest, dass ihre Hose einen dunklen Fleck an der Stelle hatte, auf der sie gesessen hatte. Auch Nick bemerkte den Fleck und sah Gil mit einem Blick an, der besagte dass es wohl besser war Sara darüber nicht zu informieren.

In Grissoms Kopf herrschte vollkommenes Chaos. Sie wird doch hoffentlich nicht unser Baby verlieren? Bitte nicht, dachte er. Nachdem Sara endlich auf der Couch lag, setzte sich Grissom auf die Kante und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Er war vollkommen durcheinander und nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Sara konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber sie hatte zu große Schmerzen, um darüber lange nachzudenken. Sie drückte stumm Grissoms Hand.

"Es wird alles gut, Darling. Hörst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen.", war das Einzige was er nach endloser Stille mit belegter Stimme hervor brachte.

"Wie weit ist sie denn, Nick?", fragte Greg leise, nachdem sich die beiden etwas von Grissom und Sara entfernt hatten.

"Zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Monat."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich mit einem wissenden Blick an.

"Das ist viel zu früh, Nick."

"Das ist es. Wenn nur der Krankenwagen endlich kommen würde. Wo bleiben die nur?"

Sara klammerte sich an Grissoms Hand während er ihr liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Er versuchte sein Zittern, das ihn überfallen hatte, gewaltsam zu unterdrücken und sie anzulächeln.

"Es tut so verdammt weh, Gil. Das... ." Sara weinte nun hemmungslos. Sie hatte ebenfalls riesige Angst. Sie hatte das Baby doch schon mal leicht gespürt als es sich bewegt hatte.

"Schtschtscht. Alles wird gut. Wir schaffen das."

In ihren Augen las er die pure Panik während er erneut mit dem Daumen versuchte, die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. Aber es kamen immer wieder neue nach. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

"Ich wünsch mir so dass alles Gut geht. Hoffentlich hast du recht, Gil.", schluchzte sie hervor bevor sie erneut von einer heftigen Schmerzwelle geschüttelt wurde und aufstöhnte.

Grissom klammerte seine Finger nun noch fester in die ihren, während die Angst ihm die Kehle nun endgültig zu schnürte. Er war nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Stumm und voller Sorge sah er sie an. Auch Nick war mit seinen Gedanken bei seinen beiden besten Freunden, während er zu ihnen hinüber sah. Vater im Himmel, bitte lass den beiden ihr Baby. So ungerecht kannst du nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, betete er stumm als Sirenengeheul an sein Ohr drang.

Keine zwei Minuten später wurden die Türen zum Büro aufgestoßen und ein Notarzt und zwei Sanitäter kamen mit einer Trage hereingefahren. Sie schoben Grissom sanft aber bestimmt mit einem: "Entschuldigen sie.", zur Seite um sich voll und ganz Sara zu widmen. Nick und Greg traten zu dem völlig geschockten Grissom und sahen ihn mehr als besorgt an.

"Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist eine Kämpferin.", sagte Nick.

Aber Grissom sah wie geistesabwesend dem Arzt und den Sanitätern bei der Arbeit zu. Sie maßen ihren Blutdruck, horchten ihren Bauch ab und legten Infusionen bevor sie Sara umbetteten und sich der Arzt an Grissom wendete.

"Möchten sie mitfahren, Sir?"

Grissom nickte nur und folgte der Trage in den Krankenwagen. Mit Sirenengeheul fuhr der vom Parkplatz des Labors. Während der ganzen Fahrt hielt Grissom Saras Hand fest umklammert.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Gil. Es tut mir so leid, unser Streit.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Ich werd immer für dich da sein, Darling. Vergiss unseren dummen Streit, wir waren Beide mal wieder stur.", antwortete er zitterig.

Er fürchtete sich davor, laut zu sprechen da ihm sonst mit Sicherheit seine Stimme versagt hätte. Der Arzt machte ein ebenso sorgenvolles Gesicht wie Grissom fiel Sara auf, während sie erneut von Krämpfen heimgesucht wurde.

… **TBC**


	45. Eine schreckliche Nachricht

**Chapter 45**

Nick und Greg gingen, hängenden Kopfes aus dem Büro. Dort waren inzwischen die Teams von Sara und Grissom versammelt. Alle sahen die beiden gespannt an als sie durch die Tür kamen. Cath war die Erste, die auf die sie zuging.

„Wie geht es Sara?"

Es hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer herum gesprochen.

Die beiden sahen sie mit traurigen Augen an, bemüht ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn es ihnen innerlich Schmerzen bereitete.

"Sie hat Wehen bekommen. Sie ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, Cath. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Griss ist bei ihr."

Cath griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes, Warrick. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

"Warrick, ich, das ist so ungerecht. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

"Es ist furchtbar, Cath.", er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

Auch Reena, Calleigh und Sasha rangen um ihre Fassung. Ebenso Hodges und Raphael.

"Ich werde jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren, ihr haltet hier die Stellung.", sagte Nick.

„Klar Nicky, fahr nur.", sagte Cath.

Die großen Schwingtüren in der Notaufnahme wurden hektisch aufgestoßen und die Trage mit Sara darauf hineingeschoben. Grissom hielt immer noch ihre Hand umklammert.

"Sara Grissom, schwanger in der 20. Woche. Die Wehen haben eingesetzt." Der Notarzt ratterte eine ganze Liste an Anweisungen und medizinischen Fachausdrücken herunter, bevor er Sara an den diensthabenden Gynäkologen übergab.

Dieser übernahm die Patientin und gab seine Anweisungen.

"Sir, entschuldigen sie bitte. Aber sie dürfen da nicht hinein. Warten sie bitte hier.", hielt eine Schwester Grissom zurück.

"Aber sie ist doch, ...", stammelte er noch hervor.

"Sir, bitte. Sie ist in guten Händen." Dann schlossen sich auch schon die Türen zum Behandlungszimmer und Grissom stand auf dem Krankenhausflur herum und kämpfte mit seiner Angst.

"Komm Gil. Setzen wir uns.", drang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Nick stand hinter ihm und sah ihn an. Langsam ging er neben Nick hin zu den Stühlen die an der Wand standen und setzte sich.

"Wie geht es ihr, Gil?"

Grissom antwortete ohne seinen Freund anzusehen, nach langem Zögern.

"Die Blutungen sind während der Fahrt hierher stärker geworden, aber ich konnte die Herztöne unseres Babys hören. Sara hat die ganze Zeit Wehen gehabt."

Grissom biss die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf den grauen Boden des Krankenhausflures. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen was mit Sara und dem Baby war. Nick atmete tief durch. Reiss dich zusammen, Nick. Er braucht dich jetzt dringend, dachte er.

"Ich hol uns mal einen Kaffee.", versuchte er sich selber und Gil von ihrer Angst abzulenken.

Sara lag währenddessen im Behandlungsraum auf der Liege und war an zig verschiedene Messgeräte und Infusionen angeschlossen während sie untersucht wurde. Sie hatte Panik, wahnsinnige Schmerzen und weinte ununterbrochen.

„Mrs. Grissom, Ma´am. Ich lege ihre Kleider in diesen Beutel hier.", teilte ihr eine Schwester mit.

"Wo ist Gil, er hat doch versprochen bei mir zu bleiben. Gil, ich halt das nicht aus." Sara war nicht zu beruhigen.

Der Arzt entschloss sich daher, ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben. Das zeigte Wirkung und sie dämmerte in einen Halbschlaf hinüber. Ihre Gedanken aber kreisten um ihre kleine Familie. Der diensthabende Arzt zog nach einer Weile noch einen weiteren Gynäkologen hinzu.

"Das Baby scheint eine Kämpfernatur zu sein. Erstaunlich wie regelmäßig die Herztöne noch sind. Sie hat ja nicht wenig Blut verloren.", stellte dieser fest.

Gil nahm dankbar den Kaffeebecher von Nick entgegen und nippte daran.

"Das sind die schlimmsten zwei Jahre meines Lebens. Zuerst wird Sara überfallen und kommt gerade so davon, dann werden wir entführt und Sara war schon fast tot und ich schwer verletzt, und jetzt das. Was soll denn noch alles passieren?", machte er sich Vorwürfe.

"Ich hab nicht genug auf sie aufgepasst. Sie hätte mit den Rückenschmerzen und der Übelkeit zu Hause bleiben sollen."

Nick hörte sich alles stumm an.

"Das hätte auch nichts geändert, Gil. So etwas passiert. Da ist man machtlos."

"Wenn nur endlich ein Arzt kommen würde und mir was sagen könnte."

Grissom war aufgestanden und begann nun, den Gang auf und ab zu gehen. Nick sah ihm stumm zu, während er sich selbst die größten Sorgen machte. Dann ging die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer auf und eine Schwester kam heraus.

Sofort sprang Grissom auf sie zu.

"Was ist mit meiner Frau?" Seine Augen sahen die Schwester flehend an.

"Tut mir leid, Sir. Aber dass kann ihnen nur der Arzt sagen. Ich soll sie nach dem Mutterpass fragen."

"Hier. Ich habe die Handtasche von Sara mitgebracht. Da muss alles drin sein.", antwortete Nick. Grissom nahm die schwarze Handtasche und begann mit zitterigen Fingern darin nach den Unterlagen zu suchen. Nach endlosen Sekunden hatte er den Mutterpass gefunden und gab ihn der Schwester.

"Der Doktor wird so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen kommen, Sir.", damit war die Tür wieder zu und die Schwester verschwunden.

"Ich halte das nicht aus!", rief Grissom laut aus während er wieder auf seinen Stuhl sank und seinen Kopf in seine Hände stützte.

Gil Grissom und Nick Stokes saßen wartend auf den Stühlen und schwiegen. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach als die Tür zum Behandlungsraum aufging und zwei Ärzte heraus kamen. Grissom sprang augenblicklich von seinem Stuhl auf und trat auf die beiden Grünkittel zu.

"Was ist mit Sara?" Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und sah die Ärzte forschend an. Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper.

"Dr. Grissom? Ich bin Dr. Pierce und das ist Dr. Kennedy."

Grissom nickte nur.

"Wir konnten die Blutung stoppen."

"Was ist mit dem Baby?" Grissom schrie den letzten Satz beinahe.

Die beiden Ärzte sahen sich an.

"Wir konnten es retten. Es geht ihr soweit wir das beurteilen können, gut. Ihr Herzschlag ist regelmäßig. Wir haben ihrer Frau wehen hemmende Medikamente und ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Sie wird momentan auf Station verlegt.

"Grissom atmete erleichtert auf."

„Sir, sie hatte verdammt viel Glück, aber Sara muss ab sofort strengste Bettruhe einhalten. Sonst können wir für nichts garantieren."

Grissom nickte nur stumm. Sein Gefühlschaos war nun perfekt. Auf der einen Seite war er glücklich darüber, dass es seinem Baby gut ging, auf der anderen Seite gewann nun die zunehmende Sorge um Sara die Oberhand.

"Dr. Grissom, ihre Frau wird eine Problemschwangerschaft vor sich haben. Vermeiden sie jegliche Art von Stress und Aufregungen, in den nächsten Monaten. Sie braucht unbedingt Ruhe." Grissom hörte aufmerksam dem Arzt zu, ehe er fragte:

"Kann ich zu ihr?" Sein Blick schien Dr. Pierce regelrecht zu durchbohren.

"Kommen sie. Ich bring sie hin. Aber sie schläft momentan, wundern sie sich bitte nicht."

"Okay."

Der Arzt deutete in eine Richtung des Flures und Gil setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Er stoppte noch mal vor Nick.

„Entschuldige mich bitte."

"Geh nur Gil. Ich werde solange die beiden Teams informieren und komm dann nach, wenn ich darf.", sagte Nick erleichtert.

"Natürlich darfst du."

Gott sei Dank, das ging noch mal gut. Eins weiß ich, Sara wird bis zur Geburt nicht mehr arbeiten, sondern nur noch das Bett hüten, dachte er sich.

Nick machte sich auf den Weg zum Empfang um dort zu telefonieren.

Gil folgte Dr. Pierce bis zur Tür zu Sara's Zimmer, als dieser ihn noch einmal zurück hielt.

"Mr. Grissom, eine Bitte. Regen sie sie nicht auf. Wir hatten Mühe, sie zu beruhigen"

"Keine Sorge. Das werd ich nicht."

"Dann gehen sie jetzt rein." Der Arzt lächelte ihn an und entfernte sich dann wieder.

Grissoms Herz war ihm in die Hose gerutscht und schlug wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb als er die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Sara lag im Bett, an EKG und Wehenschreiber angeschlossen und verschiedene Infusionen in den Armen steckend. Sie war leichenblass und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Gil trat näher, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Er griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und umschloss diese mit seinen Fingern bevor er sie zu seinen Lippen führte und einen seichten Kuss darauf hauchte. Ihm gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass er nicht fähig war irgendetwas zu sagen. Er strich ihr mit seinem Daumen über die Finger als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn matt anlächelte.

Gil konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihm flossen die Tränen über die Wangen hinab und er versuchte diese hastig mit der freien Hand wegzuwischen. Er schämte sich, vor Sara zu weinen. Aber diese strich ihm nur zärtlich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht und blickte ihn direkt aus ihren matten, braunen Augen an.

"Ich sitz hier und heul wie ein Schlosshund, du solltest mich nicht so sehen, Sara. Ich will doch immer für dich stark sein.", schluchzte er kaum hörbar hervor.

Aber er konnte den Tränenfluss nicht stoppen. Von dem stolzen Dr. Gil Grissom war nur ein zusammengesunkenes Häufchen Elend übrig geblieben das am Krankenbett saß und gegen seine Tränen kämpfte.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Gil." Es war nur ein flüstern, das Sara hervorbrachte aber es lag so viel Liebe darin, dass er sich straffte, sich über sie beugte und ihre Lippen küsste.

"Jag mir bitte nie mehr solch eine Angst ein, Sara. Versprich mir das."

"Das werd ich." Sara schloss wieder ihre Augen um sie gleich darauf erneut zu öffnen.

"Gil?"

"Ja?"

Sie hatte einen dicken Klos im Hals als sie ihn fragte.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?" In ihren Augen stand die pure Angst und sie hatte sich völlig verkrampft.

Gil sah sie entsetzt an und drückte ihre Hand fester in die seine. Sara hatte in ihrem Delirium nicht mehr viel mitbekommen und wusste nicht, ob sie das Kind verloren hatte oder nicht.

"Keine Sorge.", ihr Mann lächelte sie beruhigend an.

"Es ist noch da." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie ihr auf den Bauch. Sara entspannte sich wieder, als sie einen kleinen Tritt fühlte.

"Wir haben Glück gehabt."

"Ja. Verdammt viel Glück, Darling."

"Es bewegt sich."

Grissoms Gefühle fuhren nun endgültig Achterbahn als sie seine Hand auf die Stelle legte, an der zuvor ihre gelegen hatte und er es nun auch spüren konnte.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach diesen magischen Moment der beiden. Sara sah auf so gut es ging und sagte leise:

"Ja bitte?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Nick kam herein.

Wie er die beiden so da sitzen sah, die Hände auf Sara's Bauch liegen und mit einem so glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, wurde es ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

"Wie geht es dir Sar?"

Es war selten, dass Nick mit so leiser Stimme redete, die noch dazu so voller Sorge war.

"Besser, Nicky. Es wird wieder.", kam es schwach von Sara.

Nick trat näher und nahm sich den zweiten Besucherstuhl um sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Er musterte Gil mit einem aufmerksamen Blick. Grissom hatte geweint, stellte er dann fest. Das kam ja noch nie vor, dass er in Gegenwart von jemandem so offen Gefühle gezeigt hat. Zumindest habe ich es noch nie erlebt, dachte Nick.

"Danke dir Nicky."

"Schon okay, Sara. Hab ich gern getan."

Sara sah Gil an, der noch immer seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen hatte und fragte ihren besten Freund leise:

"Möchtest du einmal das Baby spüren, Nicky?"

Dieser war total überrascht von dem Angebot dass ihm da gerade gemacht wurde und antwortete:

"Aber nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Sara."

Und wie um sich das Einverständnis von Grissom zu holen, schaute Nick auch ihn fragend an. Grissom zog seine Hand weg und lächelte zustimmend.

"Lege deine Hand einfach hier drauf." Sara nahm die Hand von Nick und zeigte ihm die Stelle, an der das Baby seine Turnübungen vollführte.

Nick konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die Bewegung spürte.

"Ein muntere kleine Lady. Und stur noch dazu. Sie will wohl unbedingt ihre Mama und ihren Papa kennenlernen."

"Gott sei Dank ist sie so stur, Nick. Das hat sie wohl von ihrer Mutter."

Man konnte die Erleichterung in Grissom Stimme deutlich hören, die mit seinen Worten mitschwang.

Nick nahm seine Hand nach einer Weile wieder weg und meinte:

"Dann werd ich mal jetzt wieder ins CSI Labor fahren. Einer muss ja noch arbeiten. Gil, Cath übernimmt die Schicht und morgen früh sehen wir uns wieder. Mach es gut, Sara. Und vor allem, ruh dich aus."

„Versprochen Nicky.", sagte Sara leise.

Nick beugte sich zu Sara und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Gil und Sara blieben alleine zurück und sahen sich stumm an. Jeder konnte in den Augen des anderen die unendliche Liebe und das Vertrauen lesen, dass sie füreinander empfanden.

"Schlaf jetzt, Sara. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf dringend."

"Hmm." Sie hatte bereits ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl, dass er bei ihr erzeugte während er ihre Hand streichelte. Keine drei Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Kaum hatte Nick die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum geschlossen, kamen Cath, Warrick, Calleigh, Reena und Sasha herein. Nick sah ihnen an, dass sie wissen wollten, wie es Sara ging.

"Wie geht es Sara wirklich, Nick? Cath hat gesagt, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut geht.

Nick sah Greg direkt in die Augen.

"Was hat euch Cath noch erzählt?"

"Nur dass es Sara gut geht und sie das Baby nicht verloren hat."

Exakt das, was ich Cath gebeten habe zu sagen. Auf sie ist wirklich Verlass, dachte er.

"Aber da ist noch mehr, richtig Nick?" Gregs Stimme war leise geworden.

…**. TBC**


	46. Warum können wir nicht glücklich sein?

**Chapter 46**

Nick wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihnen ab. Er stand auf und begann damit, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, ehe er sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass er mit fester Stimme reden konnte. Die Sache nahm ihn stärker mit, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

"Sara muss ab sofort strengste Bettruhe einhalten, vermutlich bis zum Ende der Schwangerschaft. Es war verdammt knapp. Sie hat jede Menge Blut verloren. Wenn das Baby nicht so eine Kämpfernatur wäre, wäre die Geschichte höchstwahrscheinlich anders ausgegangen. Gil und Sara sollen jede Aufregung vermeiden. Die Ärzte hatten Mühe, sie zu beruhigen."

Sie beobachteten Nick, während er sprach.

"Dann ist es wohl besser, sie noch nicht zu besuchen."

"Nein, sie soll sich ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Und das hatte Sara auch bitter nötig. So leichenblass wie sie da gelegen hatte. Das war ja zum fürchten. Nick lief es bei dem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken runter.

"Fragt am besten Grissom, wann ihr sie besuchen könnt. Er wird morgen früh wieder hier sein."

"Machen wir Nick.", sie saßen alle betroffen da und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Cath ergriff das Wort.

„Wir sollten jetzt alle zusammen arbeiten und den Fall Carter so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen. Grissom und Sara haben jetzt langsam genug mitgemacht, es muss endlich abgeschlossen werden."

Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und machten sich wieder dran, die Arbeit aufzunehmen.

"Wartet, einen Moment noch." Sie drehten sich wieder um und sahen Nick an.

"Nick?"

"Das, was ich eben über den Zustand von Sara gesagt habe, bleibt unter uns."

"Aber sicher, Nick.", sie nickten verständlich.

Grissom saß noch immer neben Saras Krankenbett und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen, als die Tür einen Spalt aufging und Cath zaghaft ihren Kopf hereinsteckte. Leise trat sie näher. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie zu Gil sagen sollte. So ängstlich hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Cath legte ihm eine Hand an die Schultern. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Cath ihn mit erstickter Stimme.

„Greg und sie waren in ihrem Büro und besprachen den Fall, als sie plötzlich inne hielt und Schmerzen hatte. Nicht nur am Rücken, sondern auch am Bauch. Ich setzte sie auf einen Stuhl und Greg hat wohl den Notarzt gerufen. Dann kam auch schon Nick hinzu und Greg meinte dann, dass es wohl besser wäre wenn wir sie auf die Couch legen würden. Als Nick und ich Sara aus dem Sessel hochhoben, sahen wir an ihrer Hose, dass sie Blutungen haben musste. Wir sagten ihr nichts und legten sie auf die Couch." Gil versagte die Stimme.

Cath strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Sie selber weinte immer noch.

"Während der Fahrt, wurde es immer schlimmer, und ich hab die ganze Zeit ihre Hand gehalten."

"Dann weißt du gar nicht, warum es passiert ist?"

Grissom sog tief die Luft ein.

„Nein. Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Wichtig ist, dass das Baby gerettet werden konnte."

"Du musst jetzt gut auf Sara aufpassen, hörst Du, Gil?"

"Das werd ich, glaub mir, das werd ich. Sie wird keinen Schritt ohne Aufsicht machen, wenn sie hier raus kommt. Wann auch immer das sein wird."

"Und ich helfe Dir dabei."

Die beiden sahen sich jetzt direkt in die Augen, als sie Saras schwache Stimme vernehmen konnten.

"Hey Cath, schön dass du da bist, ich versetze wohl mal wieder alle in helle Aufregung.", versuchte sie zu scherzen

Aber Grissom ging gar nicht darauf ein.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja." Sara lächelte während Gil ihre Hand nahm und sie zärtlich streichelte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cath.

"Besser. Die Schmerzen sind weg."

Sara schloss erneut ihre Augen.

"Brauchst du irgendwas? Soll ich dir etwas von zu Hause holen, Sara?" Grissoms Tonfall lies sie ihn ansehen.

"Durst. Ich habe Durst."

Sofort griff er nach dem Becher auf dem Nachttischchen und beugte sich über sie. Nachdem sie einige Schlucke getrunken hatte, legte sie ihren Kopf zurück und umfasste sein Handgelenk.

"Gil, bitte geh jetzt nach Hause. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf genau so dringend wie ich." Saras braune Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an.

Aber er brachte nur ein halbes Lächeln zustande.

"Ich hab dir doch versprochen, immer für dich da zu sein."

"Das hast du, aber du hilfst mir nicht, wenn du einen Schwächeanfall bekommst." Sara streichelte zärtlich über seine Hand.

"Aber... .", weiter kam er nicht, da er von Cath unterbrochen wurde.

"Sie hat Recht. Es bringt keinem was wenn du dir hier die Nacht um die Ohren schlägst."

Grissom senkte den Kopf und murmelte dann kaum hörbar:

"Also gut, wenn ihr meint." Cath blickte Sara an als sie ein leises Klopfen vernehmen konnte.

"Herein?" Saras Stimme war noch immer schwach. Die Tür öffnete sich und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam Nick herein. Alle drei sahen ihn überrascht an.

"Nicky?", kam es fragend von Sara.

Nick trat ans Fußende des Bettes und blieb dort stehen. Er betrachtete die Szenerie schweigend. Cath hatte noch immer die Hand an Gils Rücken, und Sara hielt seine Hand umklammert.

"Ich wollte mich noch mal nach dir erkundigen Sweety, bevor ich nach Hause fahre. Und ich soll dir die herzlichsten Grüße von den beiden Teams ausrichten. Sie haben sich alle mehrmals nach dir erkundigt."

"Danke, Nicky."

Nick grinste, dann fiel sein Blick auf Grissom.

"Gil, es ist besser du gehst jetzt auch nach Hause."

"Mache ich Nick. Das haben mir Sara und Cath auch schon gesagt."

"Dann nehme ich dich mal mit. Dein Auto steht ja noch am CSI-Labor."

„Danke Nick, das ist nett von dir.", sagte er.

Nick und Cath verabschiedeten sich von Sara und warteten vor der Tür auf Grissom.

Grissom war wieder alleine mit seiner Sara.

"Schlaf gut, Darling." Er beugte sich über sie und küsste liebevoll ihre Lippen.

"Du auch, Gil."

"Und vor allem, träum was süßes, Specialgirl.", grinste er.

Sara wunderte sich, warum er sie Specialgirl nannte. Ihr gefiel es, sie musste unweigerlich ebenfalls ein wenig grinsen.

Dann hob er vorsichtig die Decke an, schob sie zurück, streifte ihr das Krankenhausnachthemd etwas nach oben und küsste ihren nackten Bauch.

"Und du kleine Kämpferin da drin, schlaf auch gut. Deine Mami wird auf dich aufpassen."

Sara wurde von einer Welle des Glückes überschwemmt, die sie so noch nicht kannte. Es war wunderschön, dieses Gefühl. Grissom deckte sie wieder zu und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er endgültig aufstand, zur Tür ging, und sich noch mal umdrehte. Sara lag da und war in diesem Moment einfach nur unendlich glücklich. Dann riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Grissom tastete verschlafen mit der Hand nach dem Radiowecker, der einen Rocksong zum Besten gab, und versuchte ihn auszuschalten. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite um Sara zu wecken, aber sie war nicht da. Er riss die Augen auf, ehe ihm einfiel dass sie ja im Krankenhaus lag. Grissom drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss seine Augen noch mal kurz.

Sofort kam all die Angst in ihm wieder hoch, die er gestern gehabt hatte. Danke, lieber Gott, dass alles gut ging, schickte er ein leises Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

Er stand auf und ging unter die Dusche. Als er geduscht und angezogen war, packte er für Sara noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, er wollte noch mal, bevor er ins Labor ging bei Sara im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen und ihr ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Als er aufmachte, blickte er Cath und Warrick fragend an, die in der Tür standen.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßten die Beiden ihn.

„Morgen ihr zwei, was macht ihr denn hier?", er stand etwas verwirrt in der Tür.

„Schon vergessen, dein Auto steht noch am Labor.", sagte Warrick.

„Ach so, ja stimmt, das hatte ich total vergessen. Ich wollte eigentlich noch mal bei Sara vorbei, ihr ein paar Sachen bringen."

„Wir nehmen dich mit ins Labor, dann kannst du ja gleich weiterfahren, Cath hält unser Team schon bei Laune und Calleigh hat Sara's Team sehr gut im Griff", antwortete Warrick mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ok danke Warrick, aber ich würde vorschlagen, wir frühstücken erstmal etwas, wir haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit.", damit bat er dann auch endlich die Beiden rein, die ja immer noch vor der Tür standen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beim Frühstück, aber es schmeckte den Dreien nicht so wirklich. Nach wenigen Bissen und einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee räumte Grissom den Tisch wieder ab. Während er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte, kam in ihm wieder die ganze Angst vom gestrigen Tage hoch. Ruhig, Gil. Es ist alles gut gegangen. Beruhig dich wieder. Sara und das Baby schaffen das, versuchte er sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, aber erneut schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Cath fand ihn so, auf die Spüle gelehnt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ein gepresstes "Ja" war die Antwort. Er richtete sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah sie an.

"Schon gut. Es geht schon wieder. Ich hol Saras Tasche."

Grissom brauchte einige Minuten für sich alleine.

Cath sah ihm mit traurigen Augen nach. Ist wohl besser ich lass ihm seine fünf Minuten. So ein verdammter Mist. Mir kommen jetzt auch schon wieder die Tränen, dachte sie. Hastig griff sie nach einem Tempo in ihrer Hosentasche und schnäuzte hinein bevor sie zu Warrick ging.

Grissom stand im Schlafzimmer am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er war total aufgewühlt und weinte. Warum kann nicht einmal etwas normal laufen? Dürfen wir nicht glücklich sein zusammen? Warum trifft es immer uns? Zuerst der Überfall auf Sara, dann unsere Entführung und jetzt Sara und das Baby. Das ist einfach nicht fair. Er wurde von einem heftigen Schluchzer geschüttelt. Gil Grissom reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und hör auf wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen. So hilfst du keinem. Sara braucht dich jetzt. Und dein Baby auch, versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber das klappte nur bedingt. Er ging ins Badezimmer hinüber, um die Spuren seiner Tränen aus seinem Gesicht zu waschen.

Das eiskalte Wasser tat ihm gut und er schloss kurz seine Augen. Mit so verweinten, geschwollenen Augen kann ich mich nicht blicken lassen, stellte er nach einem Blick in den Spiegel fest. Aber ihm fiel auch kein wirklich wirksames Mittel dagegen ein. Dann schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr und geriet beinahe in Hektik.

Grissom klopfte leise an Saras Zimmertür bevor er eintrat. Sie lag im Bett und schaffte es, ein Lächeln auf ihr blasses Gesicht zu zaubern, als sie erkannte, wer da in ihrer Tür stand. Grissom trat näher, stellte die Reisetasche ab, beugte sich über sie und hauchte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Guten Morgen, Specialgirl. Gut geschlafen?"

Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sara legte beide Hände auf seine Wangen und antwortete leise:

"Du hast mir gefehlt. Es war so einsam hier." Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss, der etwas inniger geriet als Gil das eigentlich geplant hatte.

Atemlos löste er sich von ihr und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl, den er ganz eng ans Bett heranzog. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und verflocht seine Finger vorsichtig, um die Infusion nicht herauszuziehen, mit den ihren, während er seine linke Hand unter die Decke schob um sie auf ihrem Bauch zum liegen zu bringen.

"Und du? Wie hast du geschlafen, Honey?"

Sara musterte ihn aufmerksam. Die Augen waren noch etwas verquollen und es zeichneten sich leichte Ränder an seinen Unterliedern ab. Er hat eindeutig geweint, stellte sie für sich fest.

"Ich lag die halbe Nacht wach.", kam die ehrliche, aber beinahe kaum hörbare Antwort von ihm.

Saras Augen begannen feucht zu schimmern.

"He, ist ja gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", versuchte er sie zu trösten, aber da kullerten schon die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Es, ich, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht.", begann sie sich Vorwürfe zu machen.

"Komm her." Gil hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und zog sie äußerst vorsichtig zu sich hoch um sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

Sara schmiegte sich dankbar an ihn.

"Ist alles gut. Du kannst da nichts dafür, Sara. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Schschscht.", er strich ihr beruhigend über den nackten Rücken, der aus dem Krankenhausnachthemd herauslugte.

Tief sog sie seinen Duft ein und genoss das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine war mit ihren Sorgen und Problemen und die Sicherheit, die er ihr gab. Ihm ging es nicht anders.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, ihr Kopf an seiner Brust vergraben und seine starken Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen als eine Schwester hereinkam, die nach dem Rechten sehen wollte da es ein Alarmsignal gegeben hatte, weil Gil aus Versehen eines der EKG-Plättchen von Saras Brustkorb gezogen hatte während er sie so hielt.

Die Schwester blieb mit etwas Abstand stehen und betrachtete das Bild dass sich ihr da bot. Es berührte sie zutiefst. Da sie bei Saras Einlieferung keinen Dienst gehabt hatte, kannte sie nur den Bericht und aus den Erzählungen der gestrigen Schicht, dass es etwas Besonderes sein musste, die Geschichte zwischen den beiden hier.

"Sir, Ma´am. Dürfte ich kurz unterbrechen?" Sara löste sich nur widerspenstig aus der Umarmung und Gil drehte sich kurz zu der Schwester um, um dann etwas zurückzutreten.

"Sicher.", er lächelte Sara an, die sich zurück ins Kissen sinken lies.

"Sir, würden sie bitte kurz draußen warten?", kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, fuhr Sara, zwar noch etwas schwach aber dennoch bestimmt, dazwischen:

"Er bleibt hier. Ich hab nichts zu verstecken."

"Aber das geht nicht, Ma´am."

Sara wurde es bei diesem Einwand zu bunt. In ihr kam wieder die CSI Sara zum Vorschein.

"Hören sie, denken sie er hat mich noch nie nackt gesehen? Ich bin mit diesem Mann verheiratet, und er ist immerhin der Vater des Babys hier drin! Also machen sie schon."

Sara sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie sonst nur Verdächtigten schenkte, die das Blaue vom Himmel runter erzählten, während Grissom trotz der Situation, in der sie beide sich befanden, grinsen musste. Meine CSI. Man legt sich besser nicht mit ihr an, wenn sie sauer ist, dachte er. Er ging um das Bett herum auf die andere Seite und augenblicklich griff Sara nach seiner Hand und strahlte ihn an.

Die Schwester stand etwas ratlos herum und beschloss dann, da ihr ja wohl eh nichts anderes übrig blieb, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Sie schlug die Decke zurück, schob Sara das Nachthemd nach oben und justierte die EKG-Dioden neu auf ihrem Brustkorb. Grissom beobachtete das ganze Geschehen interessiert, was der Schwester offensichtlich nicht so behagte und sie sich beeilte, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

"Der hast du es aber gegeben, Sara.", sagte er belustigt als er sich wieder neben sie setzte.

"So ein Affenzirkus, den die hier veranstalten wollte."

"Sara, ich hab dir einige Sachen von zu Hause mitgebracht."

"Danke. Würdest du das bitte gleich in den Kleiderschrank räumen, Gil? Ich darf doch noch nicht aufstehen." Sara hatte ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und klang müde.

"Sicher.", sagte er und stand auf und begann die Tasche auszupacken.

"Honey?"

"Ja?"

"Musst du eigentlich nicht im Labor sein?

"Nein. Cath hat mir sozusagen den Befehl gegeben, mich erst um dich zu kümmern.", sagte er und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihr um.

„Aha, Cath gibt dir also schon Anweisungen, interessant.", schmunzelte sie.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen Sara."

„Na wenn Catherine Brown dir Gil Grissom Anweisungen gibt, dann musst du ja ganz schön widerspenstig gewesen sein."

„Na ja du kennst ja Cath.", sagte er betreten.

„Ja eben genau deswegen.", lachte Sara.

Grissom setzte sich wieder zu ihr ans Krankenbett und nahm ihre Hand. Eine ganze Zeit verweilten beide schweigsam. Sara schloss immer wieder die Augen, sie war erschöpft und müde.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt mal ins Labor fahren und nach dem Chaos schauen.", sagte Grissom lächelnd.

„Mach das Honey, ich bin sehr müde, ich schlafe erstmal ein wenig."

„Schlaf gut Specialgirl, ich liebe dich.", sagte er und gab seiner Frau einen innigen Kuss.

„Danke Honey, ich liebe dich auch."

Grissom betrat das CSI-Gebäude und ging in sein Büro. Als er die Tür schloss atmete er erstmal tief aus. Die letzten 24 Stunden, hatten ihn ganz schön mitgenommen. Aber Sara war jetzt in guten Händen und er musste schließlich einen Fall zum Abschluss bringen.

Cath und Calleigh hatten ihm die Unterlagen zum Fall Carter auf den Tisch gelegt. Er nahm sich als erstes die DNS-Proben von den Mordopfern vor und las Sara's Bericht, den sie kurz vor ihrem Zusammenbruch noch geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte recht gehabt, die DNS waren identisch. Die Frage war nur, von wem war die DNS. Er beschloss Greg anzurufen, der mit Sara die Hautproben untersucht hatte.

„Sanders", erklang es an der anderen Leitung.

„Greg hier Grissom, könntest du bitte mal zu mir ins Büro kommen wegen dem Fall Carter."

„Hey Grissom, ja ich komme gleich.", sagte Greg und legte auf.

Zehn Minuten später saß Greg bei Grissom im Büro. Gemeinsam rollten sie den Fall von Anfang an noch mal auf. Inzwischen waren auch Calleigh und Cath in seinem Büro. Die 4 überlegten und mutmaßten die verschiedenen Variationen.

„Calleigh, könntest du bitte einem von deinem Team beauftragen, nach einem weiteren Verwandten von den Carters zu suchen.", sagte Grissom plötzlich, als er Sara's Bericht noch mal durchging.

„Ähm ja klar, aber warum?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Na ja die DNS-Proben haben zwar keine Übereinstimmung mit der DNA von den Carters, aber es gibt auffallende Ähnlichkeiten, die Sara schon festgestellt hat."

„Hat das Sara im Bericht geschrieben?", Greg wunderte sich, denn er hatte den Bericht mehrmals durchgelesen.

„Nein Greg, aber sieh mal hier."

Grissom zeigte auf den Rand des Blattes vom Bericht. Sara hatte einige Bemerkungen dazu geschrieben unter anderem eine Abkürzung.

„Oh man, warum habe ich das nicht schon eher gesehen.", sagte er.

„Weil das Sara's Kopie ist und sie die Bemerkung für sich gemacht hat.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Klar, kein Wunder warum ich das nicht gesehen habe."

„Ich denke auch nur wir 3 wissen, das die Abkürzung eine Bemerkung sein sollte, dass die DNA vielleicht ähnlich mit der DNA von den Mordopfern ist. Sara hatte das damals bei mir in San Fransisco gelernt. Sie macht sich immer gewisse Abkürzungen auf ihre eigenen Kopien, wenn sie sich noch nicht sicher ist.", gab Grissom schmunzelnd zurück.

Cath und Calleigh saßen verwirrt auf ihren Stühlen und wussten nicht, worüber die Beiden sprachen. Grissom erklärte ihnen kurz, dass Sara, er und auch Greg bestimmte Abkürzungen für bestimmte Wörter benutzten. Damit konnten aber nur die was mit anfangen, die es wussten. Es war für sie eine Art, wenn sie sich nicht sicher waren ob es wirklich zutraf.

„Und da Sara mein Mentor war, hat sie es an mich weitergegeben, was ihr Grissom damals in San Fransisco beigebracht hatte.", schloss Greg.

„Ok dann werde ich mal unsere beiden „Jüngsten" im Team drauf ansetzen, Raph und Hodges.", sagte Calleigh und ging mit den Proben aus dem Büro.

Die Stunden rannten gerade so dahin. Als sie wieder zu 4. im Büro bei Gil saßen warteten sie ungeduldig darauf, dass Hodges und Raph was fanden. Damit hätten sie wenigstens eine Spur.

Es hatte sich Enttäuschung breit gemacht, als Hodges ihnen sagte, dass er nichts gefunden hatte. Verzweifelt untersuchten beide Teams fieberhaft nochmals die Beweise, in der Hoffnung auch nur einen kleinen Hinweis auf Sara's Vermutung zu finden.

Grissom wusste instinktiv, dass Sara recht hatte. Er musste es nur noch beweisen. Aber wie? Wenn die Beweise nichts Eindeutiges ergaben?

… **TBC**


	47. Greg und Reena

**Chapter 47**

Die beiden Teams arbeiteten wie verbissen an dem Fall. Sie wollten und konnten sich keine Pause oder auch nur lange genug Schlaf leisten. Sie wollten endlich den Mörder zur Strecke bringen.

Sasha, Calleigh, Nick und Warrick, hatten die Befragung der Freunde und der wenigen Angehörigen übernommen. Sie hatten jedem eine DNA-Probe und Blutprobe entnommen. Doch keine stimmte auch nur in einem Detail mit den DNA-Proben von dem Unbekannten überein.

Calleigh ging in den Pausenraum in dem Sasha mit Reena und Raph saß.

„Sasha komm bitte mit, wir befragen noch mal ein paar Freunde von Melanie Carter. Reena, Raph, habt ihr schon was bei den letzten DNA-Proben rausbekommen?"

„Nein, die die wir bisher untersucht haben, waren nicht identisch.", antwortete Raph.

„Hm das ist echt ein schwieriger Fall, es kann doch nicht sein, dass der Täter unbekannt verzogen ist oder vom Erdboden verschluckt ist.", sagte Reena und sah Calleigh an.

„Ach Reena, wir finden ihn schon, und wenn ich dafür jeden Stein umdrehen muss. Du kennst doch den Spruch von Grissom _~ Beweise lügen nicht ~_, irgendwann wird er einen Fehler gemacht haben oder machen, und dann sind wir da und haben ihn.", sagte Calleigh überzeugt.

„Oh ja, den Spruch kenne ich zur Genüge.", frag nicht, wie oft ihn Grissom damals in San Fransisco während den Vorlesungen losgelassen hat.", lachte Sasha.

Sasha und Calleigh machten sich auf den Weg zu ein paar Freunden von der Toten Melanie Carter.

„Nick, schwing mal die Hufe, ich wollte heute noch los.", rief Warrick durch das halbe Labor.

„Ja doch Warrick, jetzt mach mal langsam, ich will nur noch schnell meine Probe bei Greg ins Labor bringen", Nick machte einen Bogen um Warrick und stieß direkt mit Cath im Labor zusammen.

„Hey Nicky, mal nicht so stürmisch.", sagte Cath mit einem Grinsen.

„Ach Cath, dein Mann drängt schon wieder, ich muss mich beeilen.", gab Nick zerknirscht zurück.

Er wandte sich Greg zu, der gerade eine der DNA-Analysen untersuchte.

„Greggo, ich habe hier noch eine DNA-Probe, könntest du die bitte noch untersuchen?", fragte er ihn.

„Oh man Nick, ich habe echt genug zu tun, du und Warrick haut ständig ab und seit Sara und Hodges in der Tagschicht sind habe ich alles an der Backe kleben. Da Cath und Grissom auch ständig unterwegs sind.", Greg war leicht sauer, weil er seit Tagen schon im Labor saß und die DNA-Analysen durchführte.

„Hey Greg, ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, beschwer dich da bei Grissom und Cath, die machen die Aufgabenverteilung. Aber bei der nächsten Befragung tauschen wir und du gehst mit Warrick und ich bleibe ihm Labor.", Nick klopfte seinem Kollegen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Warrick um sich der Befragung der Freunde zu widmen.

Cath hatte das Gespräch von Nick und Greg mitbekommen und sah Greg durchdringend an.

„Wenn du nicht sofort sagst, warum du so schlecht drauf bist, wirst du im Labor versauern.", sagte sie ernst.

„Ach Cath, entschuldige, aber ich bin zurzeit einfach nicht so gut drauf. Ich denke wir wollen alle schnellstens den Mörder der drei finden und wir kommen einfach nicht weiter. Und außerdem liegt Sara immer noch im Krankenhaus und ich war noch keine einziges Mal bei ihr.", sagte er etwas bedrückt.

„Oh Greggo, warum sagst du nichts?"

„Du lässt jetzt mal die DNA-Analyse sein und gehst direkt zu Grissom und fragst ihn, wann du Sara besuchen kannst. Ich mache hier für dich weiter. Ich kann auch noch Hodges rufen, wenn nötig.", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke Cath, bist ein Schatz.", sagte Greg und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Greg machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Grissoms Büro.

„Hey Grissom, hast du einen Moment für mich.", fragte Greg ihn.

„Ja, komm rein Greg, was gibt es?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Na ja ich wollte mal fragen wie es Sara geht und wann wir sie mal besuchen können?"

„Sara geht es inzwischen wieder etwas besser, aber sie muss sich schonen. Ich denke, sie freut sich wenn du sie besuchst."

„Oh super, kannst du mich und Reena entbehren, wir sind auch in 2 Stunden wieder da."

Greg hoffte Grissom würde diesem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch zustimmen. Denn es war ihm wichtig, dass er schnellstens zu Sara kam, er hatte sie seit ihrem Zusammenbruch im Labor nicht mehr gesehen. Sie durfte die ganze Zeit wegen ihres Zustandes keinen Besuch empfangen.

„Ok Greg, aber nur unter einer Bedingung, kein Wort zu Sara über den Fall oder ähnliches. Sie darf sich unter keinen Umständen aufregen. Und was Reena angeht, musst du mit Calleigh reden, denn sie ist ihre Supervisorin, solange Sara nicht da ist.", sagte Grissom zustimmend.

„Calleigh ist mit Sasha bei der Befragung und ich wollte sie jetzt nicht unbedingt anrufen und stören.", gab Greg zurück.

„Ok, dann macht euch Beide auf den Weg zu Sara und seid bitte in 2 Stunden wieder hier."

„Danke Grissom, bis später.", sagte Greg und verschwand schnellstens aus dem Büro, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

Calleigh und Sasha waren inzwischen bei den Freunden von der toten Melanie Carter angekommen.

Sasha klopfte an die Tür. Eine Stimme von drinnen wollte wissen wer da war.

„Las Vegas Police, wir sind vom CSI und würden ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen wegen Melanie Carter stellen.", antwortete er.

Eine Frau kam an die Tür und bat sie herein. Calleigh und Sasha unterhielten sich eine Weile mit der Frau und deren Ehemann über Melanie Carter. Beide waren geschockt, als sie erfuhren, dass Melanie tot war.

„Dürften wir sie um einen DNA-Probe bitten?", fragte Calleigh die Beiden.

Beide stimmten selbstverständlich zu.

„Ich werde mit dem Stäbchen gerade einmal in ihren Mund fahren und ein wenig ihrer Spucke aufnehmen.", erklärte sie ihnen.

Als sie fertig war, verstaute Calleigh die Probe in ihren CSI-Koffer.

„Können sie uns noch ein paar Verwandte und Freunde von Melanie sagen", Sasha sah das Ehepaar fragend an.

„Ja, also Verwandte hatte Melanie hier keine, glaube nur in Russland, glaube Ivan Strotkie hieß der Cousin, soweit ich mich erinnere, den Nachnamen, weiß ich nicht mehr. Freunde fällt mir jetzt eigentlich nur Diana Egrason ein. Melanie war eher eine Einzelgängerin.", schloss die Frau.

„Sollten ihnen noch etwas einfallen, dann rufen sie mich an. Hier ist meine Karte.", sagte Calleigh und gab dem Ehepaar jeweils eine Karte.

Calleigh und Sasha suchten ebenfalls die besagte Freundin Diana Egrason auf. Aber die wusste auch nichts weiter, als dass sie Einzelgängerin war und Verwandte in Russland noch hatte.

Sara vernahm ein leichtes Klopfen. Sie war erstaunt, wer sie jetzt besuchen wollte. Von beiden Teams waren doch alle mit dem Fall beschäftigt, soweit Griss ihr gesagt hatte.

„Herein" rief sie.

Greg und Reena betraten das Krankenzimmer. Sie erschraken, so blass und schlecht hatte Sara noch nie ausgesehen.

„Hey Sara, wie geht es dir und deiner Kleinen?, fragte Reena.

„Geht schon besser, danke."

„Schönes Zimmer hast du hier, hier könnte man es direkt aushalten.", sagte Greg.

„Greggo, wir können ja gerne tauschen, wenn du willst. Mir ist stinklangweilig hier so alleine."

„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, so ein wenig Schlaf könnte mir auch nicht schaden.", gähnte Reena.

„Ihr habt wohl viel zu tun im Labor?", fragte Sara.

„Ja schon ein wenig, aber es geht schon.", antwortete Greg schnell.

Er lenkte gleich auf ein anderes Thema, damit Sara nicht von der Arbeit oder dem Fall anfing und warf Reena einen bösen Blick zu.

„Du Sar-Honey, was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir mal so eine Art kleine Einweihungsparty machen, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist. Ihr habt nämlich noch überhaupt keine Party gemacht, als ihr eingezogen seid."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht Greggo, vielleicht solltest du darüber mit Grissom reden. Weiß nicht wirklich ob er davon begeistert ist.", sagte sie etwas leise.

„Sara ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Reena besorgt.

„Ja ist schon ok, nur meine Kleine tritt hier wieder wie verrückt.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Sara nahm Reenas Hand und führte sie an die Stelle wo ihre gelegen war. Reena konnte ein Strahlen nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht bringen.

„Sara, ich bin froh, dass es dir und dem Baby gut geht.", begann Greg.

„Danke noch mal Greggo-Darling, das du für mich da warst, als ich so Schmerzen hatte."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich Sara, du weißt doch, ich bin immer für dich da, wie du auch für mich, du bist schließlich meine Freundin.", lächelte er und nahm Sara's Hand.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Calleigh und Sasha kamen herein.

Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Greg und Reena sahen.

„Hey, Sara, wir hatten geklopft, aber da keiner geantwortet hatte, sind wir einfach reingekommen.", sagte Calleigh und lächelte Sara an.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", Sasha sah Sara fragend an.

„Hey ihr zwei, entschuldigt, habe wohl das Klopfen überhört. Ja Sasha mir geht es schon wieder besser. Die Kleine hier in meinem Bauch tritt zwar heftig, aber das gehört wohl dazu.", sagte sie scherzhaft.

„Was macht ihr denn hier Greg, Reena?", fragte Calleigh etwas verwirrt.

„Na ja ich habe Grissom um Erlaubnis gebeten, wir wollten Euch in der Befragung nicht stören, deswegen hat er es Reena auch erlaubt. Er meinte es tut Sara mal ganz gut, wenn sie ein wenig Besuch bekommt."

Zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde ging nun die Türe auf und Nick und Warrick standen im Zimmer. Die zwei CSI's blickten genauso verwirrt drein wie auch Calleigh und Sasha, als sie ins Zimmer kamen.

„Hey, was macht ihr denn alle hier?", Warrick hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na ja rate mal Warrick, wir besuchen Sara und ihr Alien.", gluckste Greg.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig wieder mal, Greggo."

„Sara….", weiter kam Warrick nicht, denn Sara schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Danke Warrick mir und der Kleinen geht es gut, und nein es ist nichts, ich bin nur ein wenig müde.", sagte sie lachend.

Warrick stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte die lachende Sara an. Nick stand daneben und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er ging auf Sara zu und umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey Sweety, schön, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte Nick und lächelte sie an.

Greg und Nick saßen an Sara's rechte Seite ein wenig auf dem Bett und Reena, Sasha und Calleigh hatten es sich auf der anderen Seite bequem gemacht. Wobei Reena immer wieder der Kopf schwer wurde und sich an Sasha lehnte. Nicht ohne dass es Greg verborgen blieb. Warrick hatte sich an das Fußende des Bettes bei Sara gestellt.

Sara blühte richtig auf, als sie ihre Freunde um sich hatte. Ihr war es in den letzten Tagen so langweilig geworden, obwohl Griss ja jeden Tag sie besuchen kam. Aber sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit alleine mit ihren Büchern und Zeitschriften, die Grissom ihr mitbrachte.

"Es ist richtig schön, euch um mich zu haben, mir ist immer so langweilig, ihr könntet ruhig öfters kommen um mich zu besuchen.", sagte Sara seufzend.

"Sar-Honey, das würden wir ja gerne, aber Grissom hat uns gesagt, du darfst noch keinen Besuch empfangen.", Greg sah Sara direkt an.

"Ich weiß Greggo, aber jetzt geht es mir ja besser, und jetzt könnt ihr mich gerne öfters besuchen.", lächelte sie in die Runde.

Plötzlich hielt sich Sara wieder den Bauch. Sie war abermals ganz blass geworden.

"Alles ok Sara.", Warrick sah sie erschrocken an.

"Alles ok Warrick, willst du mal fühlen, die Kleine hat mal wieder getreten."

"Ähm ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.", sagte er leise.

"Natürlich kannst du das, gib mir mal deine Hand.", sagte sie und nahm Warricks Hand

Warrick legte die Hand auf Sara's Bauch. Er spürte die Bewegung des Babys durch Sara's T-Shirt worauf Warricks Hand lag.

"Das ist ja kaum zu glauben, die Kleine tritt ja sogar.", sagte er begeistert.

"Na klar Warrick, was meinst du was es sonst tut, vielleicht mit dir reden?", lachte Greg und alle stimmten in das Lachen mit ein.

Warrick war fasziniert was so ein kleines Ding in Sara machte.

"Leute ich glaube wir haben bald den nächsten Vater im Team.", witzelte Nick.

"Warrick wird sicher ein guter Vater, er kann ja schon ein wenig bei Lindsay üben.", sprang Greg gleich drauf ein.

"Jetzt muss er nur noch Cath davon überzeugen.", grinste Sara, die sich den Bauch schon vor Lachen hielt.

"Ob das so einfach ist, Cath zu überzeugen, dass sie ein Alien-Baby will?", Greg prustete laut los.

Warrick sah Greg böse an.

Alle im Zimmer lachten lauthals. Sara hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Sie hielt ihre Hände auf dem Bauch, denn ihre Tochter schien den Spaß zu verstehen und drehte womöglich Purzelbäume in ihrem Bauch.

Plötzlich ertönte von der Tür her eine Stimme.

"Was zum Henker tut ihr hier? Ich dachte ihr arbeitet."

Alle starrten zu Tür. Grissom stand da und in seinen Augen konnte Sara die Besorgnis lesen.

"Ihr solltet Sara nicht überfordern, sie braucht Ruhe.", sagte er mit gefährlich scharfer Stimme.

"Gil, bitte beruhige dich mal wieder, mir geht es gut. Mir ging es die letzten Wochen nicht besser, seit ich hier im Krankenhaus bin.", übernahm Sara.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig. Aber er starrte immer noch fassungslos, auf das Bild das sich ihm bot im Zimmer. Sara umringt von ihren Freunden und Team. Nick und Greg hatten die Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt.

"Warum seid ihr eigentlich alle hier. Greg und Reena weiß ich. Aber was ist mit euch Nick und Warrick. Cath wartet im Labor auf euch und eure Proben.", Griss sah seine CSI's strafend an.

"Ja, wir wollten ja sowieso gerade gehen.", gab Nick kleinlaut zurück.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns dann auch mal wieder Richtung Labor gehen, bevor Grissom uns noch im Labor morgen einsperrt.", sagte Calleigh scherzend zu ihrem Team.

Reena, die fast eingeschlafen war, schreckte hoch, als Sasha sich erhob.

"Ähm, was ist los.", murmelte sie.

"Du hast geschlafen Kleine.", lachte Greg und sah sie lächelnd an.

"Oh", entfuhr es ihr nur, als sie Grissom sah.

Der hatte mittlerweile ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich glaube ihr geht ins Labor und gebt eure Proben ab, und dann geht ihr erst mal nach Hause schlafen.", sagte er und blickte die kompletten 2 Teams an.

"Oder was meinst du Calleigh, können wir unsere Leute entbehren für ein paar Stunden?"

"Sicher, ich habe ja noch Hodges und Raph im Labor, die beiden hatten heute Nacht ihre "freie Nacht". sagte Calleigh.

"Das ist fein, komm Gregilein, lass uns nach Hause fahren.", sagte Reena, immer noch etwas durcheinander.

Die CSI's im Zimmer sahen sich an und prusteten los. Bis auf Reena, konnten sich die andern das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Reena stand da und sah recht verwirrt aus.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Habe ich was verpasst?", fragte sie verdattert.

"Oh Reena, weißt du was du eben gesagt hast?", Sara konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen.

Nick übernahm.

"Also Reena, 1. du hast Greg - Gregilein genannt und 2. hast du zu Greg gesagt, dass ihr nach Hause fahren sollt.", prustete Nick los.

Jetzt war es an Reena rot anzulaufen. Was hatte sie sich nur wieder dabei gedacht. Was sollte Greg jetzt von ihr halten.

"Ok, dann lasst uns mal ins Labor fahren.", rettete Warrick die Situation.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Sara und versprachen sie bald wieder zu besuchen.

Endlich war Griss mit Sara alleine.

"Hey Specialgirl, wie geht es dir heute?", er ging auf sie zu, und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Er zog ihr T-Shirt leicht hoch und küsste ihren Bauch.

"Und wie geht es dir meine Kleine?", fragte er grinsend?

Sara liebte es, wenn Grissom so war. Sie war sehr glücklich darüber, dass Grissom ihr gegenüber die Gefühle zugelassen hatte.

"Hey Honey, mir geht es heute ganz gut. Es war toll dass die Anderen da waren, das hat mich wieder aufgebaut!

"Ja du siehst echt gut aus. Es ist schön, dass sie dir so gut getan haben.", sagte er, während er sich zu ihr ans Bett setzte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

"Na, da warst du aber vorhin noch ganz anderer Meinung Supervisor Gil Grissom.", neckte sie ihren Mann liebevoll.

"Die Jungs sind ja auch ohne etwas zu sagen eine ganze Weile verschwunden, wobei Cath und ich uns schon dachten wo sie sind.", grinste er.

"Ich werde mal für die ganzen Blumen hier ein paar Vasen holen gehen. Bin gleich wieder zurück, lauf nicht weg.", scherzte er.

"Oh man, du bist ja heute wieder gut drauf.", lachte sie.

Er stand auf und beugte sich noch mal zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich und verlangend, bis beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Als sie sich gelöst hatten, grinste er und ging die Vasen holen und ließ eine leicht verwirrte Sara zurück.

Grissom hatte die Vasen in der Hand und wollte gerade die Tür zu Saras Zimmer öffnen, als diese bereits von innen geöffnet wurde. Er sah sich Dr. Pierce gegenüber.

„Ah, schön sie zu sehen, Dr. Grissom."

„Ganz meinerseits."

„Wenn ich sie schon hier treffe, könnte ich wohl kurz unter vier Augen mit ihnen reden?" Grissom wurde augenblicklich wieder nervös.

„Sicher."

„Kommen sie." Der Arzt wollte ihn etwas von der Tür wegführen, aber Grissom wollte zuerst kurz zu Sara.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihre Frau nicht wüsste, dass ich mit ihnen reden wollte, Sir."

Die Nervosität wich der puren Angst.

„Keine Sorge. Ich geh solang zu ihr und entschuldige dich.", Cath war gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht.

„Danke."

Kaum war Cath durch die Tür und hatte diese geschlossen, führte der Doktor Grissom zu seinem Büro.

„Setzen sie sich bitte."

Gil hatte Mühe, das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.

„Um was geht es, Dr. Pierce? Wie geht es Sara und dem Baby?"

Der Arzt räusperte sich, ehe er begann:"

"Es geht den beiden den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie sind zum Glück stur wie es wohl nur CSI's sein können." Der Arzt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Aber?"

Grissom hatte ihn bei seinem Statement genau beobachtet und festgestellt, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein konnte.

„So wie die Dinge liegen, wird sie die Schwangerschaft nicht bis zum Ende bringen können."

Grissom sah ihn mit einem gequält-entsetzten Blick an.

„Was heißt das, nicht bis zum Ende bringen können?"

Sie wird doch nicht, ich darf gar nicht dran denken. Nein, das darf nicht sein. Wieder kroch Panik in Gil hoch und er bekam leicht schwitzige Hände.

„Ich meine damit, dass wir das Baby aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, früher per Kaiserschnitt holen müssen. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir es bis Ende Dezember hinauszögern."

Grissom war nun völlig geschockt.

„Was heißt das?", er sah den Arzt mit einem Blick an, der ihn zu durchbohren schien und dem Doktor sichtlich unangenehm war.

Dr. Pierce blickte auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich will ehrlich sein, Dr. Grissom."

Nun trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer.

„Je länger das Baby im Bauch der Mutter ist, desto besser sind seine Chancen, ohne Spätfolgen auf die Welt zu kommen. Die Medizin ist zwar im Stande, Säuglinge von 600 g durchzubringen, allerdings haben diese Babys meist Behinderungen."

Das saß. Grissom fühlte sich, als ob jemand ein Messer direkt in sein Herz gestoßen hätte und es millimeterweise darin umdrehte. Er hätte am liebsten seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen, aber das brachte er nicht über sich.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Seine Stimme versagte beinahe ihren Dienst. Dem Arzt tat es leid, diesem Pärchen solche Neuigkeiten überbringen zu müssen.

„Sie können da nicht viel tun, Mr. Grissom. Das ist eine Laune der Natur. Sorgen sie nur dafür, dass sich ihre Frau schont, und sich vor allen Dingen nicht aufregt. Jede Art von Stress könnte erneut Wehen auslösen. Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben dürften, ist sie ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Ich hoffe dass sich das nicht zu einer Depression auswächst. Sonst haben wir mit noch mehr Problemen zu kämpfen."

… **TBC**


	48. Sara verlässt Grissom

**Chapter 48**

Grissom nickte nur stumm. Das alles war ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Wie soll ich das bloß Sara beibringen? Weiß sie es überhaupt schon, was mit ihr los ist? Der Arzt schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Mr. Grissom, natürlich weiß ihre Frau von all dem noch nichts. Dr. Kennedy und ich hielten es für besser, ihr vorläufig noch nichts zu sagen. Erst wenn sie wieder bei Kräften ist, werden wir ihr es behutsam beibringen."

„Natürlich. Aber warum hat sie solche Probleme? Ich meine, sie ist doch kerngesund." Grissoms Stimme war voller Verzweiflung.

„Das kann ich ihnen auch nicht genau sagen. Körperlich ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung. Wir haben jeden erdenklichen Test gemacht, und konnten nichts entdecken, dass die Wehen ausgelöst hat. Ich hab mir ihre komplette Krankengeschichte angesehen, und dort ebenfalls nicht gefunden."

Grissom wusste nicht was er sagen oder denken sollte. Sein Kopf war leer.

Wie ich schon sagte, dann ist es eine Laune der Natur. Dagegen können wir nichts machen. Außer schonen wo es geht."

„Wann kann ich sie nach Hause bringen?"

Jetzt sah ihn der Arzt entsetzt an.

„Dr. Grissom, schlagen sie sich das aus dem Kopf. Die nächsten vier Wochen überhaupt nicht. Wir müssen sie und das Baby unter Beobachtung halten, um sofort eingreifen zu können falls etwas passieren sollte."

„Verstehe. Dann würde ich jetzt gerne zu ihr gehen."

„Sicher. Entschuldigen sie mich." Der Arzt stand auf und verlies sein Büro, da er das Gefühl hatte dass er Grissom jetzt einige Minuten alleine mit sich lassen musste. Er muss das jetzt erst mal verdauen., dachte der Arzt als er sein Büro verlies. Grissom saß da und dachte nach. Das eben gesagte kreiste in seinem Kopf herum. Er verstand das alles nicht. Warum kann nicht einmal etwas normal laufen? Warum immer wir? Was haben wir getan, um so bestraft zu werden?, fragte er sich immer wieder.

Grissom lies es nicht zu, dass er erneut in Tränen ausbrach. Das konnte er jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn er Sara noch besuchen wollte. Er hatte einmal in ihrer Gegenwart geweint und sich dabei so elend gefühlt. Sie würde sofort merken dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Verdammt Gil, reiß dich zusammen. Und geh sie jetzt endlich besuchen, sonst denkt sie sich doch noch, das irgendwas passiert ist.

Grissom straffte sich, stand auf und verlies das Büro. Vor Saras Zimmertür atmete er nochmals tief durch und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf eh er eintrat. Sara unterhielt sich mit Cath blendend, als sie ihren Mann in der Tür stehen sah.

Grissom lief zu ihr und beugte sich Sara entgegen um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

„Was machen meine Frau und mein Baby?"

„Frühsport." Sara bekam einen ganz besonderen Glanz in ihre Augen, den Grissom noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch. Durch die Decke hindurch konnte er es spüren.

„Ganz schön munter, was?"

„Ja."

„He ihr zwei, ich bin auch noch da.", beschwerte sich Cath.

„Keine Sorge, wir vergessen dich nicht, Cath."

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", sie sah ihren Freund forschend an und stellte dann fest:

Was ist denn? Warum war er so lange weg? Irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht. Ich muss der Sache mal auf den Grund gehen.

Wieder küssten sie sich. Sara bemerkte dabei, dass Gil irgendwie anders war. Sie löste sich von ihm und meinte:

"Gil, ist irgendetwas los mit dir?"

Es war nur ein kurzes Aufflackern in seinen Augen gewesen, aber es hatte gereicht um Sara zu alarmieren.

„Was stimmt nicht?"

Mist. Ich kann es ihr doch nicht erzählen. Noch nicht.

„Keine Sorge. Ich überleg mir nur gerade, ob ich die Kinderwiege in rosa oder gelb kaufen soll." Okay okay, Gil. Dass war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Aber anders geht es nicht.

„Ich bin für gelb." Irgendwas hat er. Sara legte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Bist du müde?", fragte Gil, der mittlerweile auf der Bettkante saß.

„Ein bisschen. Der Besuch hat mich schläfrig gemacht."

Er strich ihr zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Dann schlaf ein bisschen, Sara. Ich komme später wieder. Ich kümmere mich erst mal um unsere CSI's."

„Du hast recht." Sara fiel es zunehmend schwer, ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Cath lauschte nur verwundert dem Gespräch der beiden. Sie würde nachher Gil eine Menge Fragen stellen müssen.

„He Specialgirl, ich lass dich jetzt alleine. Schlaf gut und träum was Schönes."

„Mach ich." Grissom küsste sie erneut bevor er sie noch sorgsam zudeckte und mit einem Lächeln und Cath aus dem Zimmer ging.

„Gil, was ist los? Warum hat der Arzt so lange mit dir geredet?", kam es augenblicklich von Cath, nachdem die Zimmertüre ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Nicht hier, Cath. Sara darf es nicht wissen. Noch nicht." Grissom war zusammengesunken und verlies eiligen Schrittes das Krankenhaus. Er konnte keine Minute länger mehr hier sein, da er das Gefühl hatte, ansonsten zusammenzubrechen. Aber seine Freundin und Kollegin lies nicht locker. Sie fing ihn auf dem Parkplatz ein und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Gil Grissom, zum letzten mal, was ist los?"

Sein Gesicht hatte den Ausdruck eines gejagten Tieres angenommen.

„Die Ärzte sagen, dass sie das Baby früher holen müssen. Sie hoffen, dass sie es bis Dezember raus zögern können. Sara wird wohl die Schwangerschaft nicht bis zum Ende durchstehen können. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Je länger sie aber das Baby tragen kann, desto besser. Sonst ist die Gefahr da, das es behindert ist." Nun rannen ihm erneut die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Was soll ich tun, Cath? Sara weiß von all dem nichts. Sie haben es ihr nicht gesagt, da sie Angst vor Depressionen haben, die sie bekommen könnte. Sie ist ja so schon eh deprimiert genug."

Cath tat ihr Freund leid. Er weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tun soll. So durcheinander hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Komm, Gil. Wir fahren erst mal ins Labor. Du hast dich um die CSI's zukümmern und ein Fall muss gelöst werden.", Cath stellte das in nüchtern-sachlichem Ton fest. Cath versuchte ihn jetzt abzulenken.

"Gil, egal was ist, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

Was kommt noch alles auf ihn zu? Die arme Sara. Hoffentlich geht alles gut.

Ein paar Tage später waren Nick und Warrick mal wieder dabei, Bekannte und Freunde zu sprechen, ob sie ihnen mehr über David Carter und dessen Freundin sagen konnten.

Aber leider, waren die nicht wirklich gesprächig oder wussten nichts genaueres.

„Scheint so als ob die beiden Einzelgänger waren.", sagte Warrick zu Nick.

"Ich glaube wir sollten für heute wieder zurück ins Labor gehen, bevor Greg noch den Aufstand probt, weil er im Labor versauert.", sagte Nick und sah Warrick grinsend an.

Außer Reena waren alle im Labor. Reena war durch Sasha am Morgen ausgewechselt worden, der die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte. Reena und Sasha wechselten sich ab, so dass jeder von ihnen genug Schlaf bekam. Ebenso wie die anderen sich gegenseitig abwechselten.

Greg sprintete wie von einer Tarantel gestochen ins Büro von Grissom.

„Grissom wir haben einen 911 Lake Mead, Boulder Harbour."

„WARRICK, CALLEIGH, nehmt eure Westen, wir haben einen 911. Greg du kommst auch mit", rief Grissom durchs halbe Labor.

Die 4 machten sich auf den Weg nach Boulder Harbour."

Dort angekommen, waren die Sanitäter schon vor Ort. Ein Hafenarbeiter hatte die junge schwerverletzte Frau gefunden. Sie hatte einen Bauchschuss und war nicht ansprechbar.

Die Sanitäter brachten sie gleich ins Krankenhaus und Warrick fuhr mit, um die Beweise an ihr zu sichern.

„Ok Leute, dann werden wir mal den Tatort untersuchen.", sagte Grissom.

„Greg, du schaust dich bitte in der Lagerhalle um und sicherst die Spuren."

„Ich befrage mal den Hafenarbeiter, und suche nach der Waffe.", sagte Calleigh.

„Gut und ich werde mich vor der Lagerhalle und Umgebung ein wenig umsehen.", gab Grissom zurück.

Grissom untersuchte die Umgebung der Lagerhalle, er nahm mit, was ihm irgendwas an Beweisen bringen konnte. Viel konnten sie vermutlich nicht verwenden, wenn sie die Waffe nicht finden konnten. Er ging zu Greg in die Lagerhalle um herauszufinden, ob er etwas Brauchbares gefunden hatte.

„Greg, konntest du etwas finden, vielleicht die Waffe?", fragte er seinen jungen Kollegen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Außer ein paar blutige Fußabdrücke, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dem Opfer gehören, nichts was brauchbar für uns wäre.", sagte er matt.

„Konntest du etwas finden, dass uns das Motiv erklärt, warum der Täter das Opfer angeschossen hat.", Greg sah Grissom fragend an.

„Nein, auch dafür habe ich keine Hinweise finden konnte. Ich hoffe, Warrick kann etwas aus dem Opfer rausbringen.", Grissom sah gerade Calleigh in die Lagerhalle kommen.

„Also von dem Hafenarbeiter habe ich erfahren, dass sie die junge Frau hier schon öfters gesehen haben. Scheint wohl mit Drogen gedealt zu haben oder so."

„Na dann wird sie wohl ihrem „Kunden" die „Ware" verweigert haben."

„Und er wollte sie erschießen, weil er nichts bekommen hat.", beendete Greg für Grissom den Satz und grinste als ihn Grissom in seiner typischen Art, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

„Ja, scheint danach auszusehen, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Waffe finden, und hoffen, der Täter hat sie nicht mitgenommen.", sagte Calleigh.

Grissom's Handy klingelte, es war Warrick am anderen Ende. Das Opfer war nicht ansprechbar, würde aber durchkommen, erklärte Warrick ihm.

Als er aufgelegt hatte, machten sie sich dran, die Umgebung nach der Waffe abzusuchen.

„Greg, Griss, ich habe sie gefunden", rief Calleigh eine Weile später, als sie schon einiges abgesucht hatten.

Grissom und Greg sahen sich erleichtert an. Sie waren froh, wenigstens die Waffe gefunden zu haben, wenn sie sonst schon keine brauchbaren Beweise hatten.

„Ich nehme sie mit ins Labor, und untersuche sie dort gleich.", sagte Calleigh.

„Ok Calleigh, nimmst du Greg bitte mit, ich fahre noch mal zu Sara ins Krankenhaus. Bevor es zu spät wird.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage von Grissom.

„Ok Grissom, bis später.", verabschiedete sich die blonde Frau von ihm.

Grissom hatte auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus noch Reena angerufen, er war der Meinung Sara freute sich über ihren Besuch.

Sara hatte ziemliche Depressionen. Und wenn die Ärzte ihr noch sagten, dass sie mindestens noch ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben musste, würde sie es sicher nicht so gut aufnehmen.

Reena, hatte freudig zugestimmt, sie war gerade dabei sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. Grissom hatte sie ins Vertrauen gezogen, damit Sara sich nicht aufregte.

Reena lief voller Vorfreude neben Grissom den Krankenhausflur her, als er vor Sara's Zimmertür stehen blieb und meinte:

"Reena, einen kleinen Moment bitte. Ich will sie überraschen und weiß auch nicht, ob der Arzt bei ihr ist."

„Sicher.", Reena lächelte verständnisvoll als Grissom in der Tür verschwand.

Sara lag im Bett und las in einer Zeitung. Als sie Gil sah, lächelte sie augenblicklich.

„Na, was hast du den ganzen Nachmittag getrieben, Specialgirl?"

„Geschlafen und gelesen. Krieg ich keinen Kuss?"

„Doch." Grissom legte sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sara erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich und trennte sich erst, als sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Ich hab dir jemanden mitgebracht, Darling.", Gil grinste sie an.

„Wen?"

„Kleinen Moment." Grissom zupfte ihr das Krankenhausnachthemd etwas zurecht da es verrutscht war und ging dann zur Tür.

Sara's braune Augen verfolgten ihn aufmerksam. Er öffnete die Tür und lies Reena herein.

„Wie geht es Dir Sar?"

Sara bekam strahlende Augen.

„Reena! Schön dich zu sehen."

„Mir gehts ganz gut. Zumindest besser als vor ein paar Tagen."

Grissom schob Reena den Stuhl zu Recht und setzte sich selber mit seinem Stuhl auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Die Überraschung ist dir geglückt, Honey."

Die drei unterhielten sich angeregt und Sara und Reena blödelten herum.

Reena scheint ihr gut zu tun. Ich glaube sie sollte sie öfters besuchen, dachte sich Grissom.

„Autsch!", gab Sara dann plötzlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von sich.

Sofort änderte sich Gils Mienenspiel von ausgelassen-fröhlich auf ernsthaft-besorgt.

„Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen? Oder wieder Wehen?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Nein, nur die Kleine da drinnen hat mich getreten. Voll in die Rippen. Habe das Gefühl die kommt ganz nach ihrem Vater. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja kein Mädchen, sondern ein Junge, das wäre typisch für Männer!", sagte Sara grinsend.

„Natürlich! Heißt das, wir Männer sind nur dafür da, euch zu quälen?"

„Weißt du, Gil. Ihr seid ja schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass wir uns bei der Geburt stundenlang herumplagen müssen. Das ist kein Spaß."

„Aber ihr gehört ja wohl auch dazu. Alleine sind wir da ja auch nicht dran beteiligt!", stellte er dann fest.

„Punkt für dich, Gil."

„Wenigstens hatten wir ja immerhin auch unser Vergnügen dabei.", warf Sara noch dazwischen, bevor sie wieder errötete als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht, Sara.", stimmte ihr Reena grinsend zu.

Sara griff nach Grissoms Hand und verflocht ihre Finger in die seinen als sie kurz ihre Augen schloss.

„Griss, ich glaube wir sollten besser gehen. Sara scheint müde zu sein."

Ein Blick auf Sara in ihrem Bett bestätigte Gil, dass Reena wohl Recht hatte.

„Stimmt. Schlaf gut, Sara. Und mach mir keine Dummheiten, ja?"

„Sicher. Gute Nacht, Gil."

Ein sanfter Kuss folgte ihren Worten, was Reena mit Genugtuung beobachtete. Grissom stand auf, drückte noch mal kurz ihre Hand und folgte dann Sara's Freundin aus dem Krankenzimmer. An der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und lächelte sie an, bevor er endgültig hinausging. Er war froh darüber, dass Sara soviel gelacht hatte.

„Reena, würde es dir etwas ausmachen wenn du Sara öfters besuchen würdest?"

„Nein. Das würde ich sogar sehr gerne machen. Ich glaube es hat ihr gut getan."

„Sehr sogar. Sie war wie ausgewechselt."

Währenddessen war im Labor Calleigh mit der Waffe beschäftigt. Sie hatte zwei verschiedene Fingerabdrücke gefunden, aber bis jetzt noch beide unbekannt. Sie hoffte, dass sie gleich im Computer was finden würde.

Die blonde Ballistikerin saß vor einem Computer und durchsuchte die Datenbank. Als Grissom und Cath hereinkamen, drehte sie sich um und meinte:

„Ich habe bei der Waffe die Fingerabdrücke untersucht. Ich habe zwei verschiedene gefunden. Die einen sind unbekannt, habe nichts in der Datenbank gefunden, habe auch die Datenbank der Toten durchforstet, aber leider nichts!", sagte Calleigh und sah die beiden CSI's an.

„Und von wem stammen die Fingerabdrücke, die du feststellen konntest?", fragte Cath.

Die gehören einem Mann, der einen Waffenladen in Henderson besitzt.", gab Calleigh zur Antwort.

„Na dann lasst uns mal dem netten Herrn im Laden einen Besuch abstatten Lady's.", sagte Grissom.

Sie waren gerade bei dem Laden des Waffenhändlers angekommen, als Grissom's Handy klingelte.

„Grissom", meldete er sich.

„Dr. Grissom, hier ist Dr. Pierce. Bitte kommen sie sofort ins Krankenhaus. Ihrer Frau geht es nicht gut.", sagte der Mann am Telefon.

„Ja, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg.", zu mehr war Grissom nicht in der Lage am Telefon zu sagen.

Er murmelte zu den anderen Beiden nur, dass er ins Krankenhaus müsse, wegen Sara und war auch schon verschwunden.

Er wusste nicht wie viel rote Ampeln er überfahren hatte, als er endlich am Krankenhaus ankam.

Ihm schien der Weg unendlich lang zu sein, bis ins Zimmer von Sara. Er hoffte nur, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, er hoffte, dass Sara und dem Baby nichts passiert war.

Als er ins Zimmer kam, blieb er plötzlich stehen, das Zimmer war leer. Die Panik wuchs, er war verzweifelt, wo war Sara?

Er rannte fast aus dem Zimmer den Gang entlang zum Schwesternzimmer. Da kam ihm schon Dr. Pierce entgegen.

„Dr. Grissom, gut dass sie da sind.", sagte Dr. Pierce ernst.

„Was ist los, wo ist Sara? Was ist mit dem Baby.", fragte er voller Angst.

„Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro Mr. Grissom.", Dr. Pierce hielt ihm die Tür zu seinem Büro auf, vor dem sie gerade standen.

Als sich Grissom setzte begann Dr. Pierce.

„Ihre Frau, hatte wieder heftige Schmerzen, welches Wehen waren. Sie blutete sehr stark, wir mussten handeln. Es tut mir leid, Dr. Grissom, aber wir konnten ihr Kind nicht retten, wir mussten uns entscheiden, ihre Frau oder ihr Kind.", schloss Dr. Pierce traurig.

Grissom war schlecht. Er sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Sein Kopf war leer, er konnte nichts denken, er fühlte eine unendliche Leere in sich. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sein Kind war tot, er konnte es nicht richtig realisieren, was in ihm vorging. Genau davor hatte er Angst gehabt. Wie musste Sara sich jetzt fühlen. Er musste unbedingt zu ihr!

„Wie geht es Sara, weiß sie es?", fragte er mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ja, Mrs. Grissom weiß es und sie können gerne zu ihr, ich denke sie braucht sie jetzt.", sagte er.

Grissom stand auf und folgte Dr. Pierce zu Sara auf die Intensivstation. Als er das Zimmer betrat, erschrak er. Sie saß auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster, keine Tränen, keine Regung, nichts von ihr. Sie drehte sich nicht mal um, als er an ihr Bett kam.

„Hey, Darling wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Gil, wo warst du?", das war das Einzige was sie zu ihm sagte und starrte ihn mit eiskalten Augen an.

„Ich hatte einen Fall Sara, das weißt du doch.", sagte er verwirrt.

„Du hast versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein, warum warst du es nicht?", sagte sie leise.

„Sara, es…."

„Ach vergiss es Gil, vielleicht war es besser so, dass unser Kind starb."

„Sara, du weißt nicht was du sagst, ich weiß wie schlimm es für dich ist, aber glaube mir, für mich auch. Hätte ich dir vor ein paar Wochen den Fall nicht weggenommen, hätten wir uns nicht gestritten und du hättest keine Wehen bekommen.", Grissom hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah Sara an.

Sara aber blickte ihn immer noch mit eiskalten Augen und ausdruckslos an.

„Gil, bitte lass mich jetzt alleine, ich bin müde.", sagte sie in einem Ton, den Grissom nur zu gut kannte.

Es war der gleiche abweisende Ton, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie meinte er hätte sie verletzt. Grissom gab Sara einen Kuss, aber er landete nur auf der Wange, da sie den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Schlaf gut mein Specialgirl!", sage er kaum hörbar, und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Grissom konnte nicht denken und kaum etwas fühlen, er fuhr zurück ins Labor. Wo er noch auf die zwei Teams traf.

„Gil, was ist passiert?", fragte Cath, als sie ihn sah.

Grissom erzählte ihnen, dass Sara, das Baby verloren hatte. Aber nicht von dem wie Sara im Krankenhaus gewesen war.

Die Teams waren geschockt. Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Es tat ihnen so unendlich leid.

Als Grissom wieder in seinem Büro war unterhielt sich Nick mit Cath, Warrick und Calleigh darüber.

„Es ist so ungerecht, was soll den Beiden eigentlich noch passieren, bis sie endlich glücklich werden können.", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Nicky. Wie es wohl Sara jetzt geht?", Cath sah ihre Freunde an, die total geschockt waren.

Die Stimmung im Labor war drückend, keiner wollte irgendetwas in der Gegenwart von Grissom falsch machen. Er selber vergrub sich in seine Arbeit, denn Sara wollte ihn im Krankenhaus nicht sehen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er liebte sie doch, und er vermisste sie so sehr. Jedes Mal wenn er im Krankenhaus anrief, legte sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf und sagte vorher immer, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Nach ein paar Wochen wurde Sara entlassen. Sie war immer noch so kalt gegenüber Grissom. Er versuchte das Beste, aber Sara ließ ihn einfach nicht an sie ran. Sie wollte im Krankenhaus kaum Besuch haben. Nick und Greg waren die einzigen, die ab und zu mal bei ihr waren. Aber auch die Beiden wussten nicht was mit ihr los war.

Eines Morgens kam Grissom müde und blass von der Schicht nach Hause. Er hoffte, dass Sara bald mit ihm reden würde. Da wusste er noch nicht, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sie hätte nicht geredet.

Sara stand in der Küche und trank Kaffee.

„Morgen Darling, du bist schon wach?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja Gil, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie.

„Komm lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und in Ruhe reden.", sagte er freudig.

Grissom war froh, dass Sara nun endlich reden wollte. Seit Wochen hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatte niemals wieder seit dem Tag, an dem sie das Baby verloren hatte, mit ihm darüber gesprochen.

„Gil, ich werde dich und Las Vegas verlassen.", sagte sie und schaute ihn an.

„Was, Sara warum? Liebst du mich nicht mehr.", Grissom sah sie geschockt an.

„Doch, genau deshalb mache ich es.", sagte sie ohne auch nur ihr Gesicht zu verziehen.

Grissom hatte sie seit es passiert war, kein einziges Mal mehr weinen gesehen. Auch jetzt nicht. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, der Schmerz stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sara das kannst du nicht machen, ich liebe dich, ich bin immer für dich da! Rede mit mir.", flehte er sie an.

„Nein Gil, es ist zu spät. Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Worte vor einigen Jahren. Bist du weißt was du willst ist es zu spät. Jetzt ist es zu spät! Ich habe allein unser Kind tot auf die Welt gebracht, ohne dich. Du warst nicht da, als ich diese Schmerzen hatte. Du warst in Wirklichkeit nie für mich da, als ich dich gebraucht habe.", Sara sah ihn schmerz- und hasserfüllt an.

„Sara! Nein! Bitte gehe nicht!", Grissom liefen nun die Tränen, er konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Ich gehe nach Miami, wie ich es schon vor 2 Jahren hätte tun sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Mein Flug geht in 2 Stunden.", sagte sie.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Es war das Taxi, das sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Jetzt erst entdeckte Grissom Sara's Koffer.

„Hier sind die Scheidungspapiere. Von mir schon unterschrieben. Du musst nur noch unterschreiben und schicke sie dann meinem Anwalt zu. Die Adresse steht auf den Papieren.", sprach sie weiter.

„Leb wohl Gil, ich möchte dich nie wieder in meinem Leben haben. Ich habe dich zu sehr geliebt!", sagte sie und ging ohne, sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus der Tür.

Grissom sank in sich zusammen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hatte begriffen, dass er seine Sara verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Warum nur war ihm die Arbeit wieder wichtiger als seine Sara. Seine Sara, sie würde nie wieder zurückkommen, das wusste er.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und fand auf dem Nachttisch von ihm den Ehering von Sara. Er nahm ihn an sich und brach unter Tränen zusammen. Sein Blick viel auf das Medaillon, das auf Saras Nachttisch lag. Jetzt wusste er sicher dass sie nie wieder zurück kam. Der Schmerz über den Verlust war zu stark. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn um ihn herum wurde es dunkel.

… **TBC**


	49. Angst um Sara

**Chapter 49**

Grissom war nach dem Zusammenbruch nie wieder der Alte. Er vergrub sich in seine Arbeit. Er hatte sein ungeborenes Baby verloren und seine Frau. Inzwischen waren sie schon fast 2 Jahre geschieden. Er hatte nie wieder etwas von Sara gehört. Er hatte in den 2 Jahren mehrmals versucht sie anzurufen, aber Sara hatte immer wieder abgeblockt. Auch jetzt, 2 Jahre danach liebte er sie noch immer noch genauso wie damals, als er sie das erste Mal sah.

Das Team hatte sich an den Zustand von Grissom gewöhnt. Cath hatte einige male zu ihm gesagt, er solle irgendwie versuchen weiterzuleben. Aber er konnte es nur sehr schwer. Sara war schließlich nicht irgendeine Frau, sondern seine Sara. Sie hatte inzwischen auch wieder ihren Mädchennamen, Sidle, angenommen. Als er das letzte Mal in Miami anrief, hatte sie sich wieder mit Sidle gemeldet. Es riss sein Herz noch mal in tausend Stücke.

„Grissom, kommst du.", sagte Cath.

„Cath, geht ihr nur, ich habe hier noch Schreibkram zu erledigen, haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, was den Fall angeht.", sagte er.

Sie hatten eine neue Spur im Fall Carter. Sie hatten den Mörder der 3 bisher nicht gefasst und Cath und Call, wie er sie inzwischen nannte, hatten eine Spur.

Grissom waren die 2 Jahre wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Er stand auf und buchte einen Flug nach Miami. Ein letztes Mal, wollte er versuchen Sara zurückzugewinnen. Es war seine Sara!

Von Horatio hatte er erfahren, dass sie ihm das Strandhaus von damals abgekauft hatte. Er wusste wo er sie fand.

In Miami angekommen, fuhr er direkt zum Haus. Die Erinnerungen daran taten weh. Das letzte Mal, als er hier war, war es, als sie geheiratet hatten. Ihm liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht.

Als er vor dem Haus parkte, holte er tief Luft. Er klingelte an der Tür. Aber niemand machte auf. Er ging um das Haus zum Stand. Da saß sie. Sie war so wunderschön und hatte sich nicht verändert. Sara saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als er dicht bei ihr stand, legte er ihr die Hand auf den Rücken.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy.

Grissom suchte nach seinem Handy.

„Grissom", meldete er sich verwirrt.

„Gil, hier Cath, kommst du noch mal ins Labor, bevor du zu Sara fährst?"

„Äh… ja", sagte er und legte auf.

Grissom realisierte jetzt erst so langsam, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war. Er fuhr mit der Hand neben sich aber die Bettseite war leer. War es doch kein Traum? Hatte Sara ihn doch verlassen? Diese Panik kroch wieder langsam in ihm hoch. Er sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett. Er machte den Schrank auf. Sara's Sachen, sie waren noch da. Sie war ja noch im Krankenhaus.

Grissom war unsagbar froh, dass alles nur ein Albtraum gewesen war. Er nahm das Telefon und rief im Krankenhaus an.

„Grissom", meldete sich Sara.

Sie meldet sich noch mit Grissom, dachte er. Der Traum hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er dachte.

„Hey Darling, ist alles ok mit dir?", fragte er ziemlich mitgenommen.

„Ja sicher ist alles ok mit mir. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung du klingst etwas erschöpft.", sagte sie besorgt.

„Nein alles ok Darling. Ich wollte nur hören ob bei dir alles ok ist. Ich komme dann zu dir.", er versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

Sara konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, dass irgendetwas war. Aber sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht drängen.

„Ich freue mich auf dich, Honey. Bis später.", sagte sie und legte auf.

Grissom ging unter die Dusche. Er zitterte noch ein wenig. Er hatte ja schon einige Alpträume gehabt, aber keiner war so schlimm wie dieser. Das warme Wasser, das auf ihn herab rieselte, tat gut. Die Erinnerungen an den Traum, konnte er nicht verdrängen. Alles überkam ihn, die Tränen die ihm über das Gesicht liefen, konnte er nur bedingt wahrnehmen. Die vergangenen Wochen/Jahre kamen in ihm hoch. Alles was in den letzten 2 Jahren geschehen war, kam nun hervor. Nur langsam konnte er sich beruhigen. Er schwor sich, dass er Sara ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine ließ.

Als Grissom fertig war, zog er sich an und packte geistesabwesend, mit den Gedanken immer bei Sara, seinen Koffer.

Auf Frühstück und Kaffee verzichtete er heute. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr ins Krankenhaus.

Eine Weile später stand Grissom mit seinem Koffer in Sara's Zimmer und seine Frau schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Gil, was willst du mit dem Koffer hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich werde dich nicht mehr alleine lassen, ich bleibe über Nacht bei dir. Ich werde keine Nacht mehr alleine in unserem Bett schlafen. Ich vermisse dich Sara.", endete er atemlos.

Sara starrte ihn verblüfft an. So kannte sie ihren Mann nun wirklich nicht. Sie freute sich sehr, denn auch sie vermisste Grissom sehr. Sie lag nachts stundenlang wach und konnte nicht einschlafen.

„Honey das ist ja großartig, aber was sagen die Ärzte?", sie sah in fragend an.

Just in dem Moment kam Dr. Kennedy zur Tür herein und hinter ihr, schoben zwei Pfleger ein zweites Bett in ihr Zimmer.

„Ah sie sind schon da Dr. Grissom.", sagte die Ärztin und gab ihm die Hand.

Grissom hatte von zu Hause aus, mit den Ärzten telefoniert und ihnen den Vorschlag gemacht. Sie waren sofort mit einverstanden. Sie wussten wie Sara aufblühte, wenn ihr Mann bei ihr war. Sie konnten sich nichts Besseres für ihre Genesung vorstellen, als dass er bei ihr war. Die Gefahr der Depressionen war zu groß, so dass es die beste Idee war.

Sara schaute dem Treiben ungläubig, aber glücklich zu. Sie war froh, dass ihr Mann bei ihr war.

„Sara ich müsste sie noch kurz untersuchen, auch müssten wir eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen.", sagte Dr. Kennedy.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung.", fragte Gil erschrocken.

„Nein, das ist nur Routine Dr. Grissom aber sie können gerne im Zimmer bleiben.", sagte sie und lächelte.

Grissom als auch Sara atmeten erleichtert auf. Grissom setzte sich zu seiner Frau ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Sara sah ihn strahlend an und drückte seine Hand leicht.

„Hatten sie heute Nacht wieder irgendwelche Schmerzen, oder hat die kleine Lady bei Ihnen wieder Turnübungen veranstaltet?", fragte Dr. Kennedy und sah Sara an.

„Schmerzen eigentlich nur, wenn sie mich tritt, was sie heute Nacht zur genüge getan hat. So heftig, wie sie heute Nacht getreten hat, war es noch nie.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

Grissom sah sie und Dr. Kennedy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Warum hatte Sara ihm davon nichts erzählt?

„Ihrem Baby geht es gut Sara.", sagte Dr. Kennedy und sah Grissom und Sara lächelnd an.

Sie untersuchte Sara noch und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Jetzt raus mit der Sprache Gil, warum willst du hierbleiben.", fragte Sara als sie alleine waren.

Grissom konnte und wollte es ihr jetzt nicht sagen.

„Darf ich dich denn nicht so vermissen, dass ich in deiner Nähe sein will.", sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Natürlich Honey, ich habe dich ja auch schrecklich vermisst, aber ich spüre doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.", sie durchbohrte ihren Mann mit Blicken.

Grissom beugte sich über sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Er zog sie fest an sich ran und legte seine Lippen auf die ihre und küsste sie zärtlich und voller Leidenschaft. Ein Kuss, der nicht ausgehungerter sein könnte. Er war in dem Moment einfach nur glücklich sie in seinen Armen zu haben und sie zu küssen. Sie erwiderte diesen Kuss mit dem gleichen Verlangen und Leidenschaft wie er. Sara hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Sie spürte in dem Kuss wie sehr er sie liebte. Auch Grissom spürte ebenfalls die Liebe und die Leidenschaft, die Sara ihm mit diesem Kuss entgegenbrachte.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, schauten sie sich einfach nur glücklich an und Sara schmiegte sich in Grissoms Arme, der sich mittlerweile zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich Specialgirl.", sagte Gil, der als er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil.", Sara sah ihn verliebt an.

„Und dich liebe ich auch meine Kleine", Grissom hob das Shirt von Sara hoch und küsste ihren runden Bauch.

„Uh.. ich glaube das sollte heißen, sie dich auch.", lachte Sara.

Das Baby in dem Bauch hatte Sara wieder einen Tritt verpasst, als Grissom sein Kopf auf Sara's Bauch legte. Grissom grinste glücklich vor sich hin.

„Sara, versprich mir, dass du dich schonst.", sagte er ernst und schaut seine Frau an.

„Gil, bitte verrate mir mal, wie ich es hier nicht machen sollte. Mir ist schon so langweilig, dass ich nachts nicht schlafe. Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor! Ich möchte endlich wieder aufstehen und mal rausgehen.", Sara konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Hey Darling, das ist doch nur zum besten von unserem Kleinen und jetzt bin ja ich da, ich werde bei der Arbeit etwas kürzer treten, und dafür öfters bei dir sein.", sagte er und gab Sara einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Nase und wischte zärtlich ihr Tränen weg.

Sara nickte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

„Warum haben wir eigentlich immer so viel Pech. Ich meine all die Jahre, bekommen wir es nicht auf die Reihe uns näher zu kommen und wenn wir endlich zusammen sind, scheint sich alles gegen uns verschworen zu haben", sagte sie traurig.

„Sara du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa sagen, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir nicht zueinander gefunden hätten.", Gil schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Nein Gil, so etwas würde ich nicht einmal denken! Ich bin glücklich, mit dir verheiratet zu sein, und ich habe dir geschworen, „in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten". Und das habe ich nicht nur so daher gesagt. Das Glück, dass ich mit dir habe, wiegt alles schlechte Millionen Fach auf!"

„Danke Darling, das tat gut. Aber mir geht es genauso, ich möchte dich nie wieder vermissen müssen, es ist jetzt schon schlimm genug.", gab er grinsend zurück.

„Ich glaube du musst langsam mal gehen Gil, Cath wartet sicher auf dich.", sagte sie, nach einer Weile stille.

„Willst du mich los werden Sara?", fragte Gil scherzhaft.

„Glaube mir, mir wäre es lieber, du wärst den ganzen Tag bei mir. Aber ihr habt ja schließlich noch einen Fall zu lösen. Seid ihr eigentlich schon weitergekommen, habt ihr Neues erfahren?", Sara sah in neugierig an.

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nichts was uns der Lösung des Falles näher bringen würde.", gab Gil zurück.

Er durfte ihr jetzt noch nicht erzählen, was sie rausgefunden hatten. Als sie gestern bei dem Waffenhändler waren, hatte der ihnen erzählt, dass er die Waffe an einen Ausländer verkauft hatte. Er hatte ein Tattoo auf der Hand, ein roten Stern. Außer dass es ein Mann war, der ca. 1,85 m groß war und schwarze Haare hatte, konnte der Waffenhändler ihnen nichts Genaueres sagen. Er hatte einen stark ausgeprägten ausländischen Akzent.

„Ok Specialgirl, dann erhole dich mal gut, und pass auf dich und unsere Kleine gut auf!", sagte er und gab ihr zuerst einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch und dann küsste er Sara.

„Bye Honey. Und grüße mir die Anderen."

„Mach ich, bye Specialgirl.", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Sara schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd machte er die Tür auf und ging hinaus!

„Reena, kommst du mal bitte in mein Büro.", Grissom kam gerade am Beweisraum vorbei, als er Reena sah.

„Ja Griss, was ist los? Geht es Sara nicht gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, nein alles in Ordnung bei Sara. Sie ist nur ziemlich deprimiert und langweilt sich. Wie lange hast du noch Schicht heute?", fragte er sie.

„Ich habe eigentlich schon Schluss, habe nur noch etwas mit Greg besprochen, warum?"

„Kannst du dann wieder zu Sara ins Krankenhaus fahren, sie fühlt sich so alleine gelassen."

„Ja sicher, das war sowieso mein Plan gewesen.", sagte Reena erfreut.

„Ich danke dir Reena, was du für Sara tust.", sagte Grissom und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken, das ist selbstverständlich und ich tue es gerne! Greg fährt gleich mit ins Krankenhaus und Cath löst uns dann ab. Wenn sie etwas geschlafen hat.", erwiderte Reena.

„Prima ich danke Euch, ihr tut mir einen sehr großen Gefallen damit.", sagte er erleichtert.

Er wollte nicht, dass Sara alleine war. Zu groß war die Angst, ihr oder dem Baby konnte etwas passieren.

Es war für Grissom ungewohnt, tagsüber zu arbeiten und nachts zu schlafen. Aber es hatte sich so eingependelt dass er tagsüber da war und Cath Nachts. Aber das änderte sich meistens dann im Wochentakt. Im Moment war Lindsay auf Klassenfart, so dass Cath lieber Nachts arbeitete. Aber sobald Lindsay wieder da war, wollte sie lieber Tags arbeiten, solange sie noch mit 2 Teams zusammenarbeiten.

Grissom vertiefte sich in seinen Computer und suchte etwas über das Tattoo, welches der Besitzer vom Waffenladen erwähnt hatte. Aber er fand nichts was hilfreich wäre.

Als sein Telefon im Büro klingelte, schreckte er auf.

„Grissom", meldete er sich.

„Gil, hier Warrick. Die junge Frau ist aufgewacht und ist vernehmungsfähig."

„Das sind ja mal gute Nachrichten, danke Warrick. Sage Nick bescheid, wir treffen uns gleich auf dem Parkplatz und fahren ins Krankenhaus."

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Guten Tag Miss Potter, mein Name ist Gil Grissom vom CSI und das sind meine Kollegen Warrick Brown und Nick Stokes.

Die junge Frau, die im Bett lag, nickte den drei CSI's zu.

„Miss Potter, wir haben ein paar Fragen an sie.", begann Nick.

Miss Potter nickte abermals.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich werde ihnen alles sagen was ich weiß.", antwortete sie leise.

„Konnten sie den Mann erkennen, der sie angeschossen hat?", fragte Grissom.

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Es war dunkel. Aber ich kenne den Mann. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal beobachtet, als er einen Mord verübte.

Nick, Warrick und Grissom starrten sich verblüfft an.

„Warum haben sie es der Polizei nicht gemeldet?", fragte Warrick.

„Na ja wie sie bestimmt schon rausbekommen haben, habe ich mit Drogen gehandelt. Da konnte ich doch nicht einfach zur Polizei gehen.", sagte sie matt.

„Wissen sie eigentlich dass sie sich noch mehr strafbar gemacht haben?", Grissom versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Das was er gerade gehört hatte, konnte er nicht glauben, die Frau hatte einfach nichts gesagt, als ein anderer jemand umbrachte. Die Fassungslosigkeit war allen 3 CSI-Mitarbeitern ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Können sie uns irgendetwas über den Mann erzählen?", fragte Nick sie nun.

„Ja er hat ein Tattoo an der Hand, es war ein roter Stern, so weit ich mich erinnern kann.", sagte sie.

Miss Potter erzählte den drei noch, wie der Mann aussah. Das traf die gleiche Beschreibung wie von dem Ladenbesitzer.

Grissom nahm sein Handy und rief Brass an.

„Ja Jim, hier Gil.", sagte er als sich Capt. Brass gemeldet hatte.

„Hey Gil, was gibt es?"

„Ich brauche sofort hier einen Polizisten, der eine Zeugin im Krankenhaus bewacht. Es geht um den versuchten Mord an Miss Potter.", sagte Grissom.

„Okay Gil, ich schicke sofort einen Officer vorbei!"

„Danke dir Jim, bis später, bye.", sagte er und legte auf.

„Miss Potter, es kommt gleich ein Officer, den wir vor ihrer Tür postieren. Nur zur Sicherheit, wir wissen nicht, ob derjenige, der sie angeschossen hat, noch mal kommt und versucht sie umzubringen.", Grissom sah die junge Frau an.

„Danke", mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie noch ziemlich schwach war.

Als die drei CSI's vor der Tür waren. Unterhielten sie sich kurz darüber.

„Nick, Warrick, könntet ihr hier bleiben, wenn der Officer gleich kommt?"

„Ja sicher, aber was willst du denn machen?", fragte Warrick.

„Ich werde schnell meine Frau besuchen gehen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind.", er grinste die zwei anderen verschmitzt an.

„Ja klar, geh nur, wir werden später auch noch mal bei ihr reinschauen.

Grissom machte sich auf den Weg in den 3. Stock, wo Sara lag.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke an ihrer Türe zum Zimmer herunter und ging hinein.

Sara schlief friedlich. Er ging an ihr Bett und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Ihr Shirt war ein wenig hochgerutscht und gab ihren runden Bauch ein wenig frei.

Gil musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. Seine Frau war so wunderschön. Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Bauch und dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinauf und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sara blinzelte verschlafen.

„Honey, was machst du hier, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Nein alles ok, ich war nur dienstlich hier im Krankenhaus und wollte nur mal nach dir schauen.", sagte er und lächelte Sara an.

„Oh das ist toll, bleibst du ein wenig?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich muss gleich wieder zurück ins Labor, schlaf du nur weiter. Cath wird denke ich auch bald kommen.", sagte er.

„Okay Honey, danke, dass du noch mal hier warst."

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und schlang die Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes.

„Ich liebe dich Gil.", sagte sie und legte ihre Lippen auf seine und knabberte leicht an seiner Unterlippe.

„Sara, was tust du denn?"

In Grissom machten sich Gefühle bemerkbar, die er einfach in letzter Zeit verdrängt hatte.

„Ich? Gar nichts! Habe dich nur geküsst.", sagte sie und grinste unschuldig.

„Sara du bist echt ein Biest."

Grissom küsste nun Sara erneut und schob langsam seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und umschloss sie leicht. Sara entrann ein leichtes Stöhnen. Der Kuss von Grissom wurde intensiver und erregender.

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier unmöglich.", sagte Sara atemlos, als sie sich gelöst hatte.

Grissom sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen an und grinste.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara, das wollte ich dir nur zeigen."

„Das ist dir aber gut gelungen.", lachte sie, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Nick und Warrick steckten den Kopf zur Tür rein.

„Dürfen wir euch stören?", fragte Warrick und grinste.

„Warrick, Nicky, wie schön euch zu sehen.", freute sich Sara.

„Hey Sar-Sweety, wie geht es dir?", fragte Nick sie.

„Mir geht es schon besser.", sagte Sara mit einem Blick auf Grissom der immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Das ist ja mal schön zu hören.", sagte Nick.

„Wie geht es deiner Kleinen?", fragte sie nun Warrick.

„Ich glaube, im Moment schläft sie. Die ganze Nacht hat sie mich ja auch auf Trapp gehalten.", lachte Sara.

„Ich hoffe du darfst bald wieder nach Hause."

„Ich denke in ein zwei Wochen darf ich wieder nach Hause, Warrick.", sagte sie glücklich.

„Sag mal Gil, bist du jetzt zu Sara ins Krankenhaus gezogen? Oder warum steht hier noch ein zweites Bett.

„Ja Warrick, ich schlafe hier bei Sara im Krankenhaus.", entgegnete ihm Grissom.

„Geht es dir so schlecht Sar, weil Grissom hier bleibt.", frage Nick sie.

„Nein, so schlecht geht es mir nicht, aber ich finde es schön, meinen Mann bei mir zu haben.", Sara griff die Hand von Grissom und drückte sie sanft.

„Und ich will ohne Sara nicht schlafen.", setzte Grissom grinsend hinzu.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder gehen.", sagte Grissom, mit dem Blick auf die fast schon schlafende Sara.

Er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss und die anderen Beiden verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von ihr und ließen Sara weiterschlafen.

Wie immer drehte sich Grissom noch mal an der Türe nach ihr um. Er sah in ein paar müde Augen die ihn glücklich ansahen.

„Schlaf gut, Specialgirl, bis heute Abend.", sagte er noch mal und folgte Nick und Warrick nach draußen.

Im Labor angekommen, jagten sie sofort alles an Beweisen noch mal durch den Computer. Sie saßen den ganzen Tag dran. Sie waren ziemlich down, denn keiner hatte auch nur ein brauchbares Ergebnis gefunden.

Auf einmal schrie Greg richtig gehend auf.

„Ja ich habe eine Übereinstimmung.", rief er.

„Übereinstimmung womit?", fragten Warrick, Grissom und Nick gleichzeitig.

„Die Fingerabdrücke des unbekannten Täters, der Miss Potter angeschossen hat, sind die gleichen, wie die des Unbekannten, der die junge Carter, deren Vater und dessen Freundin umgebracht hat!", Greg grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Das heißt, wir haben es hier mit einem Mann zu tun, der einen roten Stern als Tattoo hat und einen ausländischen Akzent hat.", sagte Nick wiederholend.

„Ja, aber leider sind wir hiermit kein Deut weiter, denn wir wissen immer noch nicht wer der Täter war.", sagte Warrick.

„Das ist schon richtig Warrick, aber zumindest können wir mit den Informationen in der näheren Umgebung, sowie Freunde und Bekannte der Carters und dessen Freundin, näher untersuchen.", Grissom sah sein Team durch den Rand seiner Brille an.

„Ich gehe mal zu Calleigh und werde mit ihr noch mal die ganzen Freunde und Verwandten, der Freundin von Carter, die wir verhört haben, durchgehen. Vielleicht fällt uns ja irgendetwas auf.", sagte Nick.

„Greg, wir beide werden uns in die Datenbanken von Großbritanien und Deutschland vornehmen und hier nach den Abdrücken suchen. Vielleicht stoßen wir hierbei auf etwas Brauchbares.", sagte Warrick.

„Ok ich werde mir die Akte von den beiden Carters vornehmen, wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir ja irgendeinen Hinweis.", sagte Grissom.

… **TBC**


	50. Eine Waschmassage für Sara

**Chapter 50**

Die Vier nahmen sich alles noch einmal vor. Aber keiner konnte auch nur einen Hinweis auf die Fingerabdrücke finden.

„Damned, die müssen doch zu jemanden gehören.", entfuhr Greg, als sie auch die deutsche Datenbank abgefragt hatten.

„Ganz ruhig Greg, es nützt uns nichts, wenn wir hier ungeduldig werden.", sagte Warrick.

„So ein Täter, kann doch nicht das erste Mal gemordet haben. Der muss doch schon mehrmals auffällig gewesen sein.", Greg war nervlich überreizt, den ganzen Nachmittag saßen sie schon an den verdammten Fingerabdrücken.

Inzwischen hatten auch Nick, Calleigh und Grissom die Akten durch, und keiner hatte etwas gefunden.

Grissom hatte die kompletten zwei Teams, die inzwischen vollzählig wieder im Labor waren, in den Besprechungsraum konsultiert.

Er teilte allen die neuesten Ereignisse mit und er und Calleigh verteilten die Aufgaben für die Nacht.

„Ich verabschiede mich mal für heute Nacht. Ihr kommt doch klar, oder Calleigh?", fragte Grissom.

„Klar, geht du nur zu deiner Frau und grüße sie von mir.", sagte Calleigh.

Grissom fuhr ins Krankenhaus, er freute sich bei Sara zu sein. Gerade nach der letzten Nacht. Auf der Fahrt dorthin kam ihm eine Idee. Er rief beim Pizzadienst an und bestellte Pizza für sie beide.

Für Sara eine vegetarische Pizza mit Gemüse und für ihn eine Thunfisch Pizza. Er fuhr aber selber vorbei um die Pizza gleich abzuholen. Das wird Sara sicher freuen, mal etwas anderes zu Essen zu bekommen als immer nur das Krankenhausessen, dachte er sich.

„Oh Mr. Grissom sie haben uns Pizza mitgebracht, wie nett.", sagte eine der Schwestern, die gerade bei Sara aus dem Zimmer kam.

„Nein da muss ich sie enttäuschen, die Pizzen sind für meine Frau und mich, ich dachte etwas Abwechslung im Essen tut ihr mal ganz gut.", lachte Grissom.

„Na dann lassen sie es sich mal schmecken, ich schaue später noch mal bei ihr vorbei.", sagte die Schwester.

Grissom ging den Flur entlang zum Zimmer seiner Frau. Als er reinkam war Sara gerade damit beschäftigt zu telefonieren. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Mann ins Zimmer kam.

Sara erzählte dem anderen Teilnehmer am Telefon dass sie gerne mal duschen würde. Aber da sie ja nicht aufstehen durfte, musste sie sich immer von den Schwestern waschen lassen, was ihr auf die Dauer unangenehm war.

Grissom war der Überzeugung, dass es sich um Cath oder Reena handeln musste, da sie sicher nicht mit Nick am Telefon über so etwas sprach.

Jetzt hatte Sara ihn bemerkt, oder war es eher der Geruch von der Pizza. Grissom konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ungläubig auf die Pizza starrte.

„Cath, ich muss aufhören, Gil ist gerade gekommen und hat Pizza mitgebracht.", sagte sie.

Hatte er also doch richtig getippt, es war Cath am Telefon.

„Ok Sara, dann sag ihm viele Grüße und ich besuche dich dann morgen, bye.", sagte Cath und legte auf.

Sara drehte sich zu Grissom um und sah ihn glücklich und grinsend an.

„Du hast Pizza, mitgebracht, das ist super! Das Krankenhausessen steht mir nämlich mittlerweile bis zum Hals.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon, deswegen habe ich dir ja auch eine Pizza mitgebracht. Ist aber eine große Pizza, was du nicht schaffst…..

„Wie kommst du darauf dass wir die nicht schaffen?", unterbrach ihn Sara und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Oh ich vergaß, du isst ja für zwei.", entgegnete er ihr lachend.

„Aber obwohl, wenn ich nachdenke, du hast eigentlich schon immer für zwei gegessen.", fuhr er frech fort.

„Gil Grissom, du bist aber mutig heute.", sagte sie, und stopfte sich genüsslich ein Stück Pizza in den Mund.

Grissom hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihr ans Bett gesetzt und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück von seiner Pizza. Er war der Überzeugung, dass Sara die Pizza nicht wirklich schaffte.

Aber Sara aß genüsslich ein Stück nach dem anderen und verschlang die ganze Pizza. Während Grissom schon nach einem dreiviertel der Pizza schlapp machte.

„So Mr. Grissom, wer schafft hier die Pizza nicht?", neckte Sara ihren Mann.

„Sorry Darling, aber ich weiß nicht wie du die Pizza schaffen konntest, ich krieg echt kein Bissen mehr hinunter.", sagte er.

Grissom räumte die Pizzaschachteln weg und setzte sich zu Sara aufs Bett.

Er nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme und zog sie an sich ran. Er legte seine Lippen auf die Ihre und küsste sie intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Sara schob ihre Zunge zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch in seinen Mund. Grissom stöhnte dabei kurz auf. In ihm regten sich diese Gefühle wieder. Jetzt begann Grissom unter Sara's T-Shirt zu gehen. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er sanft über ihren Bauch, wanderte weiter hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und massierte diese leicht. Sara drängte sich nun enger an ihn, ihre Begierde nach ihm steigerte sich von Kuss zu Kuss.

„So, Darling jetzt werde ich dir eine 1A Waschmassage verpassen.", sagte Grissom, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Wie Waschmassage, was soll ich darunter verstehen?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Na ja, ich habe doch vorhin ein wenig dein Gespräch mit Cath mitbekommen. Ich dachte mir, dass es dir angenehmer ist, wenn ich dich etwas wasche.", sprach er.

„Ja, das ist mir natürlich lieber, wenn du das machst. Gil, das wäre echt wundervoll.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Grissom stand auf und holte in dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken, die Schüssel und einen Waschlappen hervor. Er füllte diese mit warmem Wasser und nahm die Seife vom Waschbecken. Grissom legte den Waschlappen in das warme Wasser, nahm ein Handtuch mit und ging damit zurück zu Sara.

„So my Specialgirl, jetzt musst du dich aber ausziehen, sagte er grinsend.

„Würdest du mir bitte helfen Honey, ich schaffe das nicht alleine, der Bauch schränkt mich jetzt doch etwas ein.", sie sah ihn bittend an.

Grissom ging auf sie zu und zog ihr vorsichtig ihre Jogginghose und ihren Slip aus. Dann machte er sich an ihrem T-Shirt zu schaffen und schließlich zog er ihren BH aus. Nun saß Sara komplett nackt im Bett. Grissom tauchte den Waschlappen vorsichtig in das Wasser, er rieb ihr sanft ihre Beine und Füße mit dem warmen Waschlappen ab, um sie direkt danach mit der Seife ein wenig einzuseifen. Er wusch die Seife mit dem warmen Wasser wieder ab. So verfuhr er mit ihrem Bauch, ihrem Rücken und ihren Armen. Als er sich gerade sanft am Hals zu schaffen machte, entfuhr Sara ein leichtes Seufzen. Sie genoss diese Art von Berührung von Gil.

Grissom trocknete sie ebenso sanft ab, wie er sie gewaschen hatte. Er nahm nun die Bodylotion und cremte zuerst ihren Bauch ein. Er massierte vorsichtig die Creme ein.

„Hey kleine Prinzessin, wie geht es dir?", sein Hand lag nun sanft auf Saras Bauch.

Sara hatte sich ein wenig zurückgelehnt und beobachtete Grissom und genoss seine Berührungen. Wie auf Kommando trat das Baby in Saras Bauch. Sara, die die Augen zu hatte, schreckte hoch und ließ ein leises „Autsch" verlauten.

„Alles ok, Darling?", fragte Grissom gleich besorgt.

„Ja, ja du hast ja selbst gespürt, dass unsere Kleine schon wieder Turnübungen veranstaltet hat.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Grissom fuhr fort seine Frau einzucremen. Als er am Rücken angekommen war, massierte er sie ein wenig. Sara stöhnte ab und zu immer wieder auf. Ihr tat es so gut, dass ihr Mann so zärtlich war und sie massierte.

Er zog sie etwas an sich ran und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Hals.

„Ich liebe dich Gil, das tut so gut.", sagte sie schon etwas schläfrig.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara.", sagte er und drehte sie leicht zu sich um und küsste sie sehr zärtlich auf ihren Mund.

Anschließend zog er ihr, ihren Slip an, den er zuvor aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Ihr Sleepshirt zog er ihr ebenfalls an. Danach räumte er die Sachen wieder zum Waschbecken.

Als er sich ebenfalls umgezogen hatte, saß er nun in Jogginghose und T-Shirt neben Sara auf dem Bett. Er hatte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

„Honey, hast du dir schon mal überlegt, wer die Paten unserer Kleinen werden sollen?", Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Hm also ich hätte gerne Cath als Patentante.", sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Dann nehmen wir noch Nicky, den hätte ich auch gerne als Paten. Was hältst du davon?, fragte Sara ihren Mann.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Darling, dann wird unsere Kleine die zwei als Paten haben.", Grissom sah Sara lächelnd an.

„Dann sollten wir die Beiden fragen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, Honey.", sagte Sara und schmiegte sich gähnend an Grissom.

„Hey Specialgirl, bist du müde?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja ein wenig, aber bitte bleibe bei mir, es ist so schön, wenn du bei mir bist."

Grissom hatte seine Sara in die Arme gezogen und beide genossen die Nähe des anderen.

„Keine Angst Darling, ich halte dich fest, bis du eingeschlafen bist!", sagte er liebevoll.

Keine 5 Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

„Schlaf gut Specialgirl.", sagte er leise und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.

Grissom wollte nicht in das andere Bett gehen, der Traum der letzten Nacht hatte ihn noch zu sehr mitgenommen. Er kuschelte sich eng an Sara und schlief ebenfalls nach wenigen Minuten ein.

Die Nachtschwester kam noch mal herein, aber als sie sah, dass beide schon schliefen, lächelte sie über das Bild, dass sich ihr bot, und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, damit die Beiden nicht aufwachten.

Ein paar Tage später, als Grissom ins Labor kam, rief er Cath, Nick, Calleigh, Warrick, Sasha, Reena und Greg in sein Büro.

„Boss was gibt es Interessantes?", fragte Greg, als alle im Büro waren.

„Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Sara kommt in ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich möchte, sie unter keinen Umständen alleine lassen.", begann er.

„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?", fragte Cath.

„Na ja ich möchte euch bitten, bei Sara zu bleiben, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist. Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, dass ihr euch abwechselt, und jeder Mal bei Sara zu Hause bleibt. Ich werde unser Gästezimmer herrichten."

„Gil, weißt du da eigentlich, was du gerade gesagt hast?", fragte Cath entgeistert.

„Ja, warum Cath?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Na ja, wie hast du dir das denn vorgestellt, jeder hat ja auch noch ein Privatleben.", sagte Cath.

„Es ist ja nur Nachts, so lange ich nicht bei ihr sein kann.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja, aber sag uns doch mal den Grund, warum du Sara nicht alleine lassen willst. Denn ich glaube wir kennen alle Sara gut genug, dass ihr das gar nicht gefallen wird, wenn sie so „kontrolliert" wird.", gab jetzt Nick von sich.

„Nick du hast Recht. Aber Sara ist in keiner guten Verfassung und darf so gut wie nichts machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie das Baby verliert, oder ihr gar noch selber etwas passiert, weil sie sich übernimmt. Außerdem habe ich ihr versprochen, dass ich sie nicht alleine lasse, und da ich es ja unmöglich alleine machen kann, dachte ich an euch als Freunde.", schloss Grissom und sah fragend in die Runde.

„Also mit mir kannst du jedenfalls rechnen.", sagte Nick und schaute Calleigh an, die ihm schon vorher ihr Einverständnis durch Nicken bestätigt hatte.

„Ja selbstverständlich kannst du auf mich auch zählen.", gab Greg von sich.

„Klar bin ich dabei.", sagte Sasha.

Calleigh, Warrick und auch Reena gaben natürlich ihr Einverständnis dazu.

„Prima, ich danke euch sehr dafür! Glaubt mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber es ist besser so.", sprach Grissom.

„Grissom und ich werden dann die Schichten so einteilen, dass immer jemand bei Sara ist.", gab Calleigh noch hinzu.

Grissom nickte ihr dankend zu, das hätte er fast vergessen zu erwähnen.

„Hattet ihr heute Nacht noch Glück, was die Fingerabdrücke von unserem Täter angeht.", fragte Grissom in die Runde, als Calleigh geendet hatte.

Die Anderen schüttelten den Kopf und verneinten.

„Hat sich der Ladenbesitzer noch mal gemeldet? Er hatte ja gesagt, dass noch ein Kunde im Geschäft war. Haben wir den schon ausfindig machen können?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, ich habe die Daten von dem Käufer gerade vorhin bekommen.", sagte Cath.

„Ok, dann sollten wir gleich mal hinfahren. Ich sage Brass bescheid, dass er mitkommt.", sagte Grissom.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen, Capt. Brass, Cath und Grissom vor der Wohnung des Zeugen ein.

Brass klopfte an die Tür.

„Las Vegas Police, ich hätte ein paar Fragen an sie.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann im Alter von ca. 30 Jahren sah die drei erstaunt an.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Capt. Brass vom LVPD und dass sind Mrs. Willows-Brown und Mr. Grissom vom CSI, wir hätten ein paar Fragen, zu dem Kauf ihrer Waffe.", entgegnete Brass.

„Was wollen sie von mir wissen, ich habe einen Waffenschein, der berechtigt mich eine Waffe zu kaufen.", sagte er etwas aggressiv.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen?", fragte Cath, die sich schon an dem Mann in die Wohnung vorbeischlängelte.

Der Mann schaute er hinterher.

„Ja sicher dürfen sie hereinkommen.", und gab die Tür für die anderen Beiden frei.

Er bot ihnen einen Platz im Wohnzimmer an. Als er die Hand ausstreckte und auf das Sofa deutete entging dem geübten Blick der Ermittler nicht, dass er ein Tattoo hatte. Das gleiche Tattoo, welches die Zeugen beschrieben hatten.

Grissom tauschte mit den anderen Beiden Blicke. Alle nickten, so dass er denn Mann darauf ansprach.

„Sir, dieses Tattoo, dass sie auf der Hand haben, ist das gleiche Tattoo, dass uns die Zeugin beschrieben hat, welche angeschossen wurde.", sagte Grissom und blickte den jungen Mann scharf an.

„Verdächtigen sie mich jetzt, oder was?", fragte er sichtlich gereizt.

„Wir verdächtigen keinen, das sind nur Routine-Fragen.", sagte Cath mit durchdringendem Blick

„Wo waren sie am 16. zwischen 3 und 8 Uhr morgens?", fragte Brass.

„Also hören sie mal, ich habe niemanden erschossen, und in dem Zeitraum war ich bei meiner Freundin und habe geschlafen. Sie können sie gerne fragen, ich gebe ihnen ihre Telefonnummer.", sagte er und sah die Ermittler mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Das werden wir mit Sicherheit überprüfen.", sprach Cath.

„Tatsache ist, dass sie das gleiche Tattoo haben, wie der Täter, den wir suchen.", sagte Grissom und zeigte auf das Tattoo auf der Hand des Mannes.

„Ach sie meinen das Tattoo. Das Tattoo hat in meinem Land fast jeder, der schon einmal geklaut hat, oder negativ aufgefallen ist.", sagte er und grinste hämisch.

„Was soll das heißen in ihrem Land?", Grissom wurde hellhörig.

„Na ja ich bin in Kasachstan geboren, und habe das Tattoo, schon seit ich 13 bin und das erste mal geklaut habe. Ich war damals in einer sogenannten Gang, die das Zeichen als Erkennungsmerkmal hatte. Aber mittlerweile lässt es sich jeder 2. Jugendliche auf seine Hand tätowieren. Jeder der meint er wäre rebellisch. Von daher, kenne ich schon allein in Amerika bzw. hier in Las Vegas mindestens 100 Leute, die das Tattoo auf der Hand haben.", sagte er grinsend.

„Na ja, wir werden auf jeden Fall ihr Alibi überprüfen und sie im Auge behalten.", sagte Brass.

Die drei Ermittler standen auf und verabschiedeten sich.

Als sie auf dem Flur waren, konnte man den drei die Enttäuschung ansehen. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass er der Täter war. Aber wenn es wirklich so war, wie er sagte, und davon waren die 3 fast überzeugt, hatten sie große Mühe und Arbeit den Täter anhand des Tattoos zu finden.

Als sie wieder im Labor waren, überprüfte Catherine sofort das Alibi des Mannes. Es stimmte. Die Freundin bestätigte, dass er die ganze Nacht bei ihr war. Sie wusste es so genau, da sie nicht schlafen konnte, und die Nacht ab 3 Uhr bis um 9Uhr morgens Fernsehen schaute und ihr Freund neben ihr im Bett lag und schlief.

Grissom setzte sich an den Computer und las sich auf der Interpol-Site, die Erklärung über das Tattoo und die Gang, durch. Er erfuhr zudem, dass das Tattoo überall auf der Welt wohl verbreitet war. Aber das Interessante war, dass es von einer Organisation ausging. Diese hatten dieses Zeichen vor ca. 30 Jahren ins Leben gerufen als ein Symbol von Rebellion. Es war vorwiegend in der Ukraine und ins Kasachstan ausgeprägt.

Als er später Cath auf dem Flur des Labors traf, erzählte er ihr, was er herausgefunden hatte. Cath staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das heißt, dass unser Täter vermutlich aus dem Osten kommt, oder zumindest dort einmal gelebt hat.", sagte Cath

„Ja sieht wohl so aus, ich werde gleich mal die Datenbank aus dem Osten mit den Fingerabdrücken speisen, vielleicht finden wir ja etwas.", Grissom wollte schon wieder in sein Büro, als Cath ihn zurück hielt.

„Gil, es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Morgen so reagiert habe, wegen Sara. Aber ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas übermüdet und die Sorgen um Sara kommen auch dazu.", sagte sie.

„Cath, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du noch immer hier bist, aber das beste ist, du gehst jetzt erstmal nach Hause und schläfst dich aus.", sagte er und schaute Cath mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Ja, werde ich auch gleich. Ach und du kannst natürlich auch auf mich zählen, wenn es um Sara geht.", sagte Cath und lächelte Grissom an.

„Danke Cath, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich werde es wieder gut machen.", er sah seine Freundin dankbar an.

„Du musst nichts gut machen Gil, das ist selbstverständlich, Sara und du, ihr seid meine Freunde, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Außerdem hast du mir damals bei Edi sehr viel geholfen und warst für mich da. Also lass mich auch mal was für dich tun!", Cath sah in ernst an.

„Ok Cath, trotzdem Danke.", sagte Gil.

„Wann kommt Sara eigentlich aus dem Krankenhaus?"

„Ich denke zum Ende der Woche. Das Wochenende habe ich erstmal frei, und dann werde ich schauen wie wir es machen.", sagte er.

„Übrigens, ich würde gerne dich und Warrick am Sonntag zum Essen einladen. Nick und Calleigh werde ich ebenfalls fragen. Könnt ihr es einrichten?", fragte Grissom Cath.

„Ja, sicher! Wann Sonntag, mittags oder abends?"

„Ich würde sagen zum Abendessen. Wir haben mit Euch etwas zu besprechen. Aber wir Beide möchten es Euch gemeinsam sagen.", antwortete er geheimnisvoll.

„Oh Gil, du sprichst schon wieder in Rätseln, du weißt ich hasse das. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit Sara und dem Baby?", fragte Cath besorgt.

„Ganz ruhig Cath, dem Baby geht es gut. Aber lass dich einfach überraschen. Seid einfach am Sonntag um 18h bei uns.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ok Gil. Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal nach Hause begeben, sonst schlafe ich hier wirklich noch im Labor, und dazu habe ich keine große Lust, auch wenn mir meine Arbeit Spaß macht!", sie grinste Grissom an.

„Gut Cath, bis morgen und erhole dich ein wenig.", sagte er und ging in sein Büro.

… **TBC**


	51. Nick macht Nägel mit Köpfen

**Chapter 51**

Grissom jagte die Fingerabdrücke durch die Datenbank von Interpol. Tatsächlich wurde er fündig, aber die Daten waren gesperrt, er konnte nicht darauf zugreifen. Es wurde ihm zwar angezeigt, dass er eine Übereinstimmung hatte, aber er konnte keinen Namen zuordnen, weil die restlichen Daten gesperrt waren. Grissom nahm entnervt das Telefon und wählte die Nr. von Interpol, die er vorher rausgesucht hatte. Das aber auch nichts klappen wollte in diesem Fall.

Aber Interpol, sah die Sache wohl etwas anders als die Kollegen aus Las Vegas. Sie wollten ihm keinen Zugriff auf die Dateien geben. Grissom wurde wütend. Wie wichtig nahmen die sich denn. Er musste zuerst einen schriftlichen Antrag stellen, der vom Sheriff zu unterschrieben war. Er verfluchte die Demokratie in diesem Moment. Er setzte das Schreiben auf und lies es dem Sheriff zukommen. Es dauerte wohl, bis er das Schreiben wegschicken konnte, da das erst geprüft werden musste.

Ein paar Tage später waren Grissom und Nick gerade im Beweisraum und untersuchten an einem anderen Fall die Kleider des toten Opfers.

„Ich habe hier Blutspuren auf der Bluse gefunden. Ich denke wir haben ihn.", gab Nick von sich.

„Ja, wenn jetzt das Blut auf der Kleidung noch mit dem vom Opfer übereinstimmt, dann hast du Recht, dann haben wir ihn.", gab Grissom zurück.

Nick machte sich gleich daran das Blut zu vergleichen. Es war tatsächlich das gleiche Blut. Nick rief Warrick an und teilte es ihm mit. Er, Reena und Brass, waren gerade bei dem Verdächtigen. Sie konnten ihn sofort festnehmen, die Beweise waren nicht nur ausreichend, sondern erdrückend.

Grissom schaute nervös immer wieder auf seine Uhr.

„Griss, hast du heute noch etwas vor?", fragte Nick neugierig.

„Ja, Sara kommt heute aus dem Krankenhaus, und ich will sie heute Nachmittag abholen.", sagte er und lächelte leicht.

„Oh, das wusste ich ja nicht, das ist ja super, geht es ihr wieder gut?"

„Sie hat sich ganz gut erholt. Trotzdem muss sie sich sehr schonen. Ich bin froh, dass ich auf euch zählen kann.", sagte er erleichtert.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt gehst, du bist sowieso ein halbes „nervliches Wrack". Ich schaffe das aufräumen auch noch alleine.", grinste Nick.

„Danke Nick. Wenigsten haben wir einen Fall abschließen können. Ich frage mich nur, wie ich die ganzen Informationen Sara schonend beibringen soll im Fall Carter.", Grissom sah Nick hilfesuchend an.

„Gil, sag ihr einfach die Wahrheit. Sara weiß, dass wir den Mörder noch nicht haben, und sie ist glaube ich so weit, dass sie sich darüber nicht aufregt."

„Du hast Recht. Wie ich Sara kenne, will sie sowieso alles wissen, jetzt wo sie wieder zu Hause ist.", sagte er.

„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen Gil?", fragte Nick vorsichtig.

„Was ist los Nick?", Grissom sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie hast du damals Sara den Verlobungsring gekauft? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du ihn in Miami gekauft hast, aber wie wusstest du ihre Ringgröße?", Nick spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Grissom musste grinsen. Nick hatte also vor, Calleigh zu fragen ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Unweigerlich schweiften seine Gedanken an den Tag zurück, als er Sara den Antrag gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht viel vom Heiraten hält, so nervös wie er war als er sie fragte, war er erstaunt, dass es ihm gelungen war, ohne zu stottern die Worte rauszubringen. Auch wenn sie erst etwas überrascht und zögerlich erschien, hatte sie ja gesagt. Das war einer der schönsten Momente in seinem Leben.

„Griss?", riss ihn Nick aus den Gedanken.

„Was? Oh, entschuldige Nick, ich war in Gedanken.", sagte Grissom und grinste noch immer.

„Ich habe es gesehen, so wie du gegrinst hast.", gab Nick zurück.

„Ich hatte mir damals einen Ring von Sara mitgenommen und war mit Cath unterwegs.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Prima, dann werde ich mir sicher mal in den nächsten Tagen deine Frau klauen, ich möchte nämlich Cal einen Heiratsantrag machen.", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Hey Nick, gratuliere, Calleigh wird sich sicher freuen. Sara freut sich sicher, wenn du sie mitnimmst, da kommt sie wenigstens mal ein wenig raus.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja ich hoffe doch, dass Cal meinen Antrag annimmt.", sagte Nick.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns am Sonntag, habe mal wieder ein freies Wochenende.", sagte Grissom und ging in sein Büro um die Blumen, die er beim Blumenhändler gekauft hatte zu holen.

„Bye Griss.", rief ihm Nick noch hinterher.

Grissom fuhr erst noch mal nach Hause, er hatte für Sara einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß gekauft, den er erst mal ins Wasser stellte. Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Danach zog er sich Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Das liebte Sara an ihm. Er freute sich, endlich seine Frau wieder nach Hause holen zu können. Fast 6 Wochen war sie im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Als er in Sara's Zimmer kam, stand sie schon fix und fertig am Fenster und wartete auf ihn. Sie bemerkte nicht, als er hereinkam. Er ging zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie.

„Hey Darling, bist du bereit um nach Hause zu gehen?", fragte er fröhlich.

Sara drehte sich um und schaute ihn strahlend an. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schaute ihm tief in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Ja ich bin bereit um endlich nach Hause zu gehen!", sagte sie überglücklich.

Grissom zog sie nah an sich ran und kam ihren Lippen mit seinen immer näher. Als er kurz vor ihren Lippen war, stoppte er und grinste sie an. Sie zog ihn nun stürmisch an sich ran und küsste ihn voller Begehren und Leidenschaft, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Hey nicht so stürmisch junge Frau, so was kannst du mit einem alten Mann nicht machen!", sagte er lachend, als er wieder Luft bekam.

„Alter Mann, wart mal ab, was ich noch alles mit dir machen kann.", feixte sie.

„Na, darauf bin ich aber gespannt!", lachte er.

„Komm Gil, lass uns hier raus gehen, ich will nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben, ich hasse Krankenhäuser.", sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Ok Darling, ich weiß dass Krankenhäuser nicht dein Fall sind, ich mag sie auch nicht. Dann lass uns mal nach Hause gehen.", sagte er, nahm ihre Tasche und sie gingen zum Auto.

Grissom half Sara beim Einsteigen ins Auto.

Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren, war Sara erschöpft und müde. Sie sah den großen Blumenstrauß auf dem Esszimmertisch stehen.

„Ist der für mich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, ein kleines Willkommensgeschenk für dich.", sagte Grissom und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Danke Honey, das ist total lieb von dir!", sagte sie und gähnte.

„Willst du dich ein wenig hinlegen Sara?", fragte Gil.

„Ja, ich glaube es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich etwas schlafe.", sagte sie und ging nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, wurde sie von einem Geräusch geweckt. Zuerst wusste sie nicht wie sie es zuordnen sollte. Doch als sie nach unten ging, hörte sie aus der Küche Geschirr klappern. Sie ging in die Küche und sah ihren Mann, der in Küche hantierte. Sie musste grinsen, als sie Grissom sah. Er stand am Herd und hatte eine Kochschürze um.

„Hey Honey, kann ich dir helfen.", sagte sie und grinste ihren Mann an.

„Sara, du bist schon wach? Nein ich komme hier gut zurecht.", sagte er und nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Was machst du hier? Chaos?", lachte sie.

„Nein, ein First-Class Dinner für meine liebe Ehefrau.", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", Sara hatte feuchte Augen.

„Darling, ich bin einfach nur unglaublich glücklich, dass du wieder zu Hause bist und es dir gut geht. Ich möchte dich einfach ein wenig verwöhnen, wenn ich schon mal ein Wochenende frei habe.", sagte er und wischte Sara eine Träne von der Wange.

Sara war einfach überwältigt von Grissoms Zuneigung und Liebe. Sie war ebenfalls froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Hey Specialgirl nicht weinen, ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen.", sagte Grissom und wischte ihr zärtlich eine Träne von der Wange.

„Nein, du machst mich nicht traurig, ich bin nur überwältigt, von dem was du für mich tust.", sagte sie.

„Sara, ich freue mich, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, und du weißt, dass ich es gerne mache."

„Ja, Griss ich weiß, ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich wieder bei dir bin. Aber da du ja so toll für mich kochst und es hier aussieht als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, gehe ich lieber in die Wanne bist du fertig bist.", sie grinste ihren Mann an und wollte aus der Küche gehen.

Grissom hielt sie aber immer noch fest.

„Bekomme ich denn keine Belohnung?", fragte er und versuchte Sara ernst anzusehen.

„Belohnung? Du bist doch noch gar nicht fertig, oder irre ich mich da?", sie lachte ihn frech an.

„Oh Sara, bitte, du kannst mich doch hier nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Hast du schon mal etwas davon gehört, dass Liebe durch den Magen geht?"

„Darling, keine Chance die Belohnung gibt es erst, wenn wir gegessen haben.", sie wand sich lachend aus seinen Armen und ging Richtung Badezimmer.

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, hörte sie das Telefon klingeln. Sie nahm ab und meldete sich mit Grissom

„Hey Sar-Sweety, wie geht es dir? Bist sicher froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein?", sagte Nick am Telefon.

„Hey Nicky, schön dass du anrufst. Ja ich bin sehr froh wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus zu sein."

„Sag mal Sweety, hast du morgen schon etwas vor?"

„Nein Nicky, was sollte ich schon groß vorhaben? Du weißt doch, ich soll mich schonen."

„Das ist prima, dann lade ich dich morgen zum Frühstück ein und anschließend musst du mir helfen für Calleigh einen Verlobungsring auszusuchen."

„Du willst Calleigh einen Antrag machen? Das sind ja mal gute Neuigkeiten, ich freue mich. Ja, ich helfe dir gerne."

„Prima, dann hole ich dich morgen um 9 Uhr ab."

„Super Nicky, bis morgen und sage Calleigh liebe Grüße von mir."

„Mach ich Sar-Sweety, bis morgen, bye."

„Bye Nicky."

Als sie aufgelegt hatte stieg sie in die Wanne. Sie genoss es seit Wochen mal wieder zu baden. Sie entspannte sich und schloss ein wenig die Augen.

Nach 15 Minuten kam Grissom zu ihr ins Bad.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken schrubben?", fragte er und grinste sie an.

„Danke Honey, das wäre großartig."

Grissom beugte sich über Sara, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und nahm den Schwamm vom Rand der Badewanne und tauchte ihn ins Wasser. Zärtlich fuhr er Sara damit über den Hals, ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken hinunter.

Sara genoss es in vollen Zügen. Es war für sie eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen, wenn sie schon nicht anderweitig mit ihrem Mann beieinander sein konnte. Sie fragte sich, was sie all die Jahre ohne seine Zärtlichkeiten auskommen konnte. Wenn es jetzt schon nach 8 Wochen so schlimm war.

Grissom schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Er widmete sich jetzt ihrer Vorderseite. Er begann mit dem Schwamm an ihrem Hals entlang zu fahren, ebenso wieder vorbei an Saras Armen, dann wieder hinauf zu ihren Schultern und lies den Schwamm zärtlich hinunter zu ihren Brüsten wandern. Auch er konnte eine Regung nicht vermeiden. Schließlich saß seine wunderschöne Frau nackt vor ihm in der Wanne. Er lies den Schwamm langsam über ihre Brüste wandern. Sara hatte sich inzwischen zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

Behutsam streifte er über ihren Bauch, bei dem er sich besonders viel Zeit lies. Jetzt konnte er dem Drang nicht wiederstehen, er legte den Schwamm beiseite und näherte sich langsam Saras Lippen. Er umschloss ihren Mund mit einem begehrenden Kuss. Sara erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass es Gil's Blut in den Adern in Wallung brachte. Ihm entrann ein leichtes Stöhnen. Während er sie weiterhin fordernd küsste, wanderte seine Hand zu ihren Brüsten, sachte streichelte er diese. Sara seufzte leicht auf. Grissom lies ab Sara zu küssen, er begann Ihre aufgestellten Brustwarzen mit seinem Mund zu liebkosen. Sara entrann diesmal ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen.

Für Gil war es eine Bestätigung, dass es ihr gefiel. Er hatte sich so nach ihr gesehnt, und auch diese Berührungen für seine Frau hatte er vermisst. Er liebte es, sie verrückt zu machen und genoss es, wenn sie so darauf reagierte.

Mit seiner Hand, streichelte er zärtlich ihren Bauch und wanderte weiter zu ihren Beinen. Erst das linke Bein dann das Rechte, dann ließ er seine Hand an ihre Innenschenkel wandern. Behutsam streichelte Gil ihre Innenschenkel. Sara's Atem ging schneller. Als er schließlich seine Hand an ihre intime Stelle wandern ließ und sie dort weiterstreichelte, stöhnte Sara laut auf.

Sie blickte ihn leicht verwundert mit ihren braunen Augen an. Ihr blitzten ein paar eisblauen Augen entgegen. Stumm bettelte Sara, dass Grissom weitermachen sollte. Als Grissom sich von ihrem Blick wenden konnte, beugte er sich zu Sara und küsste sie erneut fordernd und voller Begierde. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand erneut zwischen ihre Schenkel und begann sie wieder zu streicheln. Sara's Atem wurde schneller. Ihr entrann immer wieder ein Stöhnen.

Sara konnte sich kaum noch halten. Sie stöhnte immer wieder lustvoll auf. Gil wollte sie ein wenig ärgern, er ließ seine Hand wieder an ihre Innenschenkel wandern und streichelte sie dort sanft.

„Griss, bitte nicht aufhören!", stöhnte sie hervor.

Grissom hatte nicht vor aufzuhören. Er begann sie wieder zu streicheln, diesmal etwas fordernder und schneller. Sara atmete immer schneller und seufzte immer wieder. Sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu explodieren. Als sie auf dem Höhepunkt der Gefühle war, zuckte sie leicht zusammen und stöhnte auf. Grissom beugte sich zu ihr, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und küsste sie sanft.

„Alles in Ordnung Specialgirl?", fragte er und lächelte seine Frau an.

„Ja, es war wundervoll, oh Griss…", sie schmiegte sich an ihn, so gut es ging.

Sie musste erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen.

„Du solltest jetzt aber mal aus der Wanne kommen, das Essen ist fertig.", sagte er und half Sara aus der Wanne.

Behutsam trocknete er sie ab und ging aus dem Bad um nach dem Essen zu schauen.

Sara zog sich an und ging ebenfalls ins Esszimmer. Es duftete gut, so langsam machte sich ihr Hunger bemerkbar.

Grissom grinste bei dem Anblick seiner Frau. Sara stand da, mit roten Wangen und ihr runder Bauch blitzte so allmählich unter dem T-Shirt hervor.

Sara schaute an sich herunter und musste nun ebenfalls grinsen.

„Ich glaube ich sollte Cath mal fragen, ob sie mir mit einkaufen geht."

„Ja, wäre besser, denn so kannst du sicher nicht rumlaufen. Obwohl ich finde den Anblick ja sexy.", grinste Grissom.

„Was hast du denn gekocht Honey? Und vor allem wie sieht die Küche aus?", fragte sie und versuchte ihren Mann ernst anzusehen. Aber das Zucken um ihre Augen verriet sie.

„Die Küche bekomme ich schon wieder hin, keine ernsthaften Schäden, Ma'am. Und jetzt lass uns essen.", sagte Grissom und zog den Stuhl für Sara zurück und schob ihn, während sie sich setzte leicht an den Tisch.

„Wow, womit habe ich das verdient, Gil Grissom ganz Gentleman like.", kicherte sie.

„Das hast du immer verdient Darling.", sagte er.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn ich nicht mehr schwanger bin.", neckte sie ihren Mann.

Grissom hatte eine Gemüsesuppe als Vorspeise gemacht. Als Hauptgericht, hatte er einen Kartoffel-Spinatauflauf mit Auberginen und Zucchini gezaubert. Sara blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Das hast du alles selber gekocht?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, Sara, ich glaube mittlerweile müsstest du wissen dass ich kochen kann. Schließlich leben wir schon fast 2 Jahre zusammen."

„Ja sicher weiß ich, dass du kochen kannst, aber ich habe dich noch nie so ein Gericht kochen gesehen."

„Na ja um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich das erste Mal an so etwas versucht. Habe mir von Cath Tipps geholt.", sagte er und grinste Sara an.

„Oh God, und ich soll jetzt Versuchskaninchen spielen. Hey weißt du dass du einen Doppelmord anrichtest. Schließlich tötest du deine Tochter gleich mit. Und als guter CSI solltest du wissen, dass so etwas als Doppelmord zählt.", sie blitze Griss frech an.

„Hey das ist aber jetzt unfair von dir, hat dir schon mal etwas nicht geschmeckt, was ich gekocht habe?"

„Ähm, lass mich mal überlegen…."

„Sara Grissom du bist und bleibst ein Biest.", sagte er und knuffte sie leicht in die Seite.

„Ok Honey, dann lass uns mal anfangen, bevor das Essen kalt wird.", sagte sie lachend.

„Lass es dir schmecken Darling.", sagte Grissom, als er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

„Danke, du dir auch."

Als sie mit Essen fertig waren, stand Sara auf und wollte den Tisch abräumen, aber Grissom war schneller.

„Das überlässt du mir, setz' du dich mal auf die Couch und mache es dir bequem, ich bringe uns gleich die Nachspeise."

„Sag mal Gil, willst du mich mästen, oder was? Ich bin jetzt schon total satt.", sagte sie lachend und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Na das ist ja auch kein Wunder bei den Mengen die du eben gegessen hast.", neckte er sie.

„Dann verschieben wir den Nachtisch auf später.", sagte er und trug das Geschirr in die Küche.

Sara machte es sich indessen auf der Couch bequem, sie fröstelte ein wenig, denn so langsam wurde es kalt abends in Las Vegas. Sie hatten ja auch schon November.

Griss kam aus der Küche und sah, dass Sara fror. Er nahm eine Decke aus dem Schrank und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus und Sara schmiegte sich eng an Gil, der sie in die Arme nahm.

„Und nun, Musik hören oder Film schauen?", fragte Sara ihren Mann.

„Ich denke, dass du bei beiden sicher bald einschlafen wirst, wie du jetzt schon gegähnt hast."

„Ja, sorry Honey, aber ich bin seit ich schwanger bin ganz extrem müde.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Hey Specialgirl, das ist nicht schlimm, wir können auch ins Bett gehen. Ich habe die letzten Wochen auch nicht besonders geschlafen."

„Ja, wir können hier noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben, den Nachtisch essen und dann ins Bett gehen.", gab Sara gähnend zurück.

„Aber als erstes möchte ich gerne wissen, weshalb du mich seit Wochen Specialgirl nennst.", sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Das ist ganz einfach, weil du eben meine Sara bist, meine Frau und etwas besonderes, deswegen Specialgirl. Der Name ist mir eben eingefallen und ich finde er passt zu dir.", grinste er etwas verlegen.

„Ja ist schön, gefällt mir.", sagte Sara lächelnd.

„Wer hat eigentlich vorhin angerufen?"

„Ach so, das hätte ich ganz vergessen, es war Nick, er will dass ich mit ihm Morgen früh zum Juwelier gehe. Er will für Calleigh einen Verlobungsring aussuchen und braucht meine Hilfe. Er will mich morgen früh um 9 Uhr abholen."

„Ja, er hatte es mir schon diese Woche im Labor gesagt."

„Aber dann übernimm dich bitte morgen nicht, du weißt, du sollst dich schonen.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ja Gil, ich weiß schon, ich werde mich sicher nicht übernehmen und auch Nicky wird schon dafür sorgen.", sagte sie leicht genervt.

„Sara, bitte sei nicht sauer, ich meine es nur gut. Ich habe nur Angst, dass dir oder dem Baby was passiert.", sagte Grissom ernst.

„Nein Honey, ich bin nicht sauer. Aber ich kann auch auf mich aufpassen, und bin vorsichtig.", Sara gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss.

Als sie ein wenig später den Nachtisch gegessen hatten, saßen sie noch eine Weile aneinander geschmiegt auf der Couch, bis Sara vor Müdigkeit die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte.

Grissom half ihr die Treppe hoch in den 1. Stock wo sich das Schlafzimmer befand.

Sara war froh, endlich im Bett zu sein. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie Grissom aus dem Bad kam und sie in die Arme nahm, denn sie war schon eingeschlafen.

Gil musste unweigerlich lächeln, als er seine schon schlafende Frau sah, als er aus dem Bad kam. Er stellte wiederum fest, wie auch schon in der Wanne, wie wunderschön sie war. Wie sehr er sie doch liebte. Er hoffte nur, dass jetzt alles gut ging in der Schwangerschaft und sie das Kind doch nicht früher holen mussten.

**TBC**


	52. Sara und Nicks Shoppingtour

**Chapter 52**

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker bei Sara und Gil. Da der Wecker auf Grissoms Seite stand und er nicht reagierte, versuchte Sara sich über ihn zu beugen, und den Wecker auszustellen. Mit viel Mühe gelang es ihr, sich mit ihrem mittlerweile, doch etwas kugeligem Bauch über Gil hinwegzuquälen und erreichte den Wecker, der gerade wieder in den Sleepmodus verfallen war. Sie seufzte genervt auf. Der Morgen fing ja schon gut an. Sie stellte den Wecker ganz aus, zumindest hoffte sie dass er ganz aus war und wollte sich gerade wieder zurückdrehen, als Grissom seine Arme um sie legte.

„Morgen Darling, war süß, wie du dich so angestrengt hast, den Wecker auszustellen. Aber du hättest auch etwas sagen können.", grinste er in ihr Gesicht.

„Gil Grissom, du Schuft, du warst die ganze Zeit wach? Und du sagst ich wäre ein Biest, du übertriffst ja alles!", sagte sie und näherte sich ihm mit ihren Lippen und stoppte kurz davor.

Sie lächelte ihn teuflisch an, und drehte sich auf die Seite zurück. Damit hatte Grissom nicht gerechnet. Sie entglitt ihm doch glatt aus seinen Armen.

„Hey was soll das, komm wieder her.", sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Wenn du was von mir willst, kommt doch du, ich habe mich eben schließlich gequält um den Wecker auszustellen. Außerdem schau dir meinen Bauch an. Ich glaube im 9. Monat bin ich geplatzt.", sagte sie lachend.

„Sara, dein Bauch ist süß und ich liebe ihn, genauso wie alles andere an dir!", sagte er und beugte sich über sie.

„Hm, schau dir doch diese Kugel mal an, ich bin gerade mal Anfang 6. Monat schwanger."

Grissom hob ihr Sleepshirt hoch und küsste sie sanft auf ihren Bauch.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin, gut geschlafen?"

„Gil, sie tritt schon wieder, das macht sich immer wenn du mit ihr so redest. Wie wird Baby Grissom erst, wenn es auf der Welt ist?", Sara legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Hey Kleine, nicht so heftig, deine Mummy verträgt das nicht so gut.", sprach sie jetzt selber zu ihrer Kleinen.

„Ich denke sie wird genauso wie du werden, genauso frech und wunderschön wie ihre Mummy.", sagte Grissom mit einem Lächeln.

Sara schmiegte sich jetzt in Grissoms Arme, der sich gerade wieder neben sie gelegt hatte.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und verlor sich wieder darin. Es folgte ein zärtlicher Kuss und Grissom zog sie enger an sich. Als sie sich atemlos voneinander gelöst hatten, ergriff Grissom das Wort.

„Du solltest dich mal anziehen, denke Nick wird hier wahnsinnig nervös und überpünktlich erscheinen."

„Woher weißt du das? War es etwa bei dir auch so?", sie grinste ihren Mann an.

„Du musst nicht alles wissen Sara, manche Dinge behalte ich lieber für mich.", grinste er.

„Komm sag schon Griss, ich bin neugierig.", sagte sie und knuffte ihn leicht.

„Ok, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt. Ja ich war damals extrem nervös, besonders an dem Tag und den ganzen Abend, bevor ich dir den Antrag gemacht habe.", sagte er und wurde etwas verlegen.

„Also ganz ehrlich, davon habe ich aber nichts gemerkt, ich habe ja nicht einmal gemerkt, dass du etwas vor hattest.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Mund.

„Darling, ich möchte dich ja nur ungern aus unserem Bett schmeißen, aber ich habe so die Vermutung, wenn Nick nur halb so nervös ist, wie ich, und glaube mir, er wird es sein, dann taucht er hier in einer halben Stunde auf.", sagte er lachend.

„Ok Honey, ich mache mich ja schon auf um ins Bad zu kugeln.", sagte sie und grinste ihren Mann an.

„Aber nicht, bevor ich dich noch einmal geküsst habe, wer weiß wie lange Nick dich entführen will!"

Grissom zog sie abermals an sich, da sie schon halb aus dem Bett war und küsste sie ganz sanft und leidenschaftlich.

Sara ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Zuvor hatte sie im Schrank ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt von Grissom herausgeholt, da ihre Sachen, ihr nicht mehr passten. Bei ihrer Jeans hatte sie einfach ein Hosengummi ins Knopfloch geflochten. So konnte sie den Reißverschluss zwar hochziehen, aber den Knopf offen lassen bzw. mit dem Gummi oben rum schließen, dass der Bund etwas weiter war. Sara musste bei dem Anblick etwas lachen. Das Sweatshirt, war ihr zwar etwas weit, aber es ging noch. Wie gut, dass sie nicht viel kleiner war als Grissom, so hing ihr das Shirt wenigstens nicht bis zu den Knien. Sie beschloss sie später etwas zum Anziehen zu kaufen, auch wenn Cath nicht dabei war. Musste eben Nick herhalten.

Sara kam aus dem Bad und Gil sah sie verwirrend an.

„Sara, täusche ich mich, oder ist das mein Sweatshirt?"

„Ja Gil, sorry aber meine Sachen passen mir doch nicht mehr.", sagte sie lachend, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Steht dir gut Darling, vielleicht etwas weit, aber sonst sieht es nicht schlecht aus.", nun musste er grinsen über den Anblick seiner Frau.

„Danke, wenigsten bin ich ziemlich groß, so dass mir das Sweatshirt nicht bis zu den Knien geht."

„Ich glaube du solltest später einkaufen gehen.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, Nicky muss dran glauben.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Sara ging hin um aufzumachen. Als sie die Tür aufmachte, stand ein nervöser Nick vor der Tür. Sara lachte, Griss hatte recht gehabt, es war halb neun gerade.

„Morgen Nicky, du siehst aber blass aus, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Morgen Sar, ja alles ok, bin nur etwas nervös. Aber ich glaube ich sollte dich fragen. Was hast du denn für ein Sweatshirt an? Hast du Gil's Schrank ausgemistet und hast dich seiner Sachen angeeignet.", sagte er und grinste sie frech an.

„Nein Nicky, mir passen meine Sachen nicht mehr und ich habe nichts anderes, ich muss erst mal einkaufen gehen. Das einzige was mir noch passt sind Griss Sweatshirts."

Sara verabschiedete sich von ihrem Mann und fuhr mit Nick in die Stadt. Da sie schon etwas gegessen hatte, einigten sie sich drauf erst zum Juwelier zu fahren.

Sara und Nick parkten im Parkhaus. Sara hatte Nick zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie die paar Schritte in die Innenstadt schon schaffen würde ohne sich zu Übernehmen.

Sara hakte sich bei Nick ein und sie gingen in Richtung Innenstadt zum Juwelier. Als sie den Laden betraten kam ihnen ein Verkäufer schon entgegen.

„Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er.

„Guten Tag. Ich hätte gerne für meine Freundin einen Verlobungsring.", sagte Nick und kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe.

„Was hatten sie sich denn vorgestellt?", fragte der Verkäufer wiederum.

Nick wurde immer blasser, er hatte keine Ahnung welchen Ring er für Calleigh kaufen sollte.

„Ich denke Silber wäre gut.", übernahm Sara für Nick.

Nick nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Der Verkäufer ging nach hinten und holte die Ringe. Sara nahm die Gelegenheit war und wandte sich an Nick.

„Nicky, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, es wird heute Abend schon alles gut gehen. Calleigh liebt dich und du liebst sie, ihr seid jetzt schon 2 Jahre zusammen und sie hat sich gut in LV eingelebt. Warum also sollte sie dich nicht heiraten?", Sara lächelte ihren Freund an.

„Du hast ja recht, trotzdem kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass Calleigh und ich bald heiraten werden. Ich war nie sonderlich begeistert vom Heiraten, aber seit ich Calleigh getroffen habe, denke ich ganz anders darüber."

„Nicky wir sind uns ähnlicher, als wir denken. Du weißt doch wie meine Einstellung zum Heiraten war. Sogar noch, als ich mit Gil zusammen gekommen bin, war ich davon überzeugt nicht zu heiraten.", sagte sie lachend.

„Und wann hast du dich umentschieden?", fragte er, aber die Antwort blieb Sara ihm schuldig, weil der Verkäufer mit den Ringen zurückkam.

Nick nahm sich vor, Sara noch mal danach zu fragen, denn er kannte seine Freundin, so leicht ließ sie sich von einer Meinung nicht abbringen.

„So, hier habe ich ein paar Ringe zur Auswahl, wenn sie mal schauen möchten.", sagte der Verkäufer und sah die beiden lächelnd an.

Nick und Sara sahen sich die Ringe an. Irgendwie konnte sich Nick nicht entscheiden, ihm gefiel kein Ring für Calleigh.

Er schaute Sara etwas enttäuscht an. Auch Sara fand, dass keiner der Ringe zu Calleigh passte.

„Ich habe noch ein paar außergewöhnliche Stücke im Schauraum.", sagte der Verkäufer und verschwand auch schon und holte die andern Ringe.

Nick und Sara sprang sofort ein Ring ins Auge. Der Ring war wunderschön aus Edelstahl gearbeitet  
und mit 8 Diamanten. In der Öffnung des Spannrings strahlte ein blauer Aqua Topaz.

„Das ist er.", riefen Nick und Sara gleichzeitig vor Begeisterung.

Der Verkäufer lächelte, er wusste dass einer dieser Ringe den beiden gefallen würde.

„Möchten sie den Ring einmal anprobieren, damit ich ihn gleich ändern kann.", lächelte der Mann Sara an.

Sara war zuerst ein wenig verwirrt, bis sie begriff, was der Verkäufer meinte. Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein der Ring ist nicht für mich, ich bin nur seine beste Freundin, nicht seine Verlobte.", Sara hob ihre Hand, an der ihr Ehering blitzte.

„Oh Verzeihung, ich dachte sie wären die Glückliche.", sagte der Verkäufer und wurde rot.

Jetzt musste Nick auch lachen.

„Na ja so unglücklich ist sie auch nicht, sie hat auch erst vor ein paar Monaten geheiratet.", sagte Nick grinsend.

„Haben sie denn einen Ring von ihrer Zukünftigen dabei, wegen der Größe?", fragte der Verkäufer Nick.

„Ja, ich habe hier einen Ring.", er gab ihm den Ring.

„Na, das ist ja prima, die Ringgröße stimmt schon mal.", sagte der Verkäufer.

„Soll in den Ring eine Gravur mit rein?", fragte er noch.

„Ja, bitte! _Only You!_ Sollte eingraviert werden. Und wenn es geht, noch das Datum von heute, 26.11.2007. Er wird doch heute noch fertig, oder?", fragte Nick unsicher.

„Also das mit der Gravierung geht in Ordnung, das passt, es sind ja nicht viel Worte. Und da der Ring ja die richtige Größe hat, kann ich ihn später gleich gravieren. Allerdings müssten sie sich ein paar Stunden gedulden.", sagte der Verkäufer.

„Ja, das geht in Ordnung, wir haben sowieso noch einiges zu erledigen.", sagte Nick dem Verkäufer und grinste Sara von der Seite an.

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie den Ring in 2 Stunden wieder abholen konnten.

Nick war glücklich und nicht mehr ganz so nervös wegen dem Antrag. Er legte Sara den Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam schlenderten sie weiter und setzten sich in ihr Stammcafé und frühstückten erstmal.

„Sar-Sweety, hast du denn noch Hunger? Du hast ja schon etwas gegessen.", fragte Nick Sara.

„Sicher, habe ich Hunger, du weißt, ich kann immer essen.", sagte sie und grinste Nick an.

„Ok, ich sehe schon, gegen deinen Hunger komme ich immer noch nicht an. Ich dachte im Krankenhaus, hätten sie dir den Appetit verdorben, mit dem Essen.", lachte er.

„Na ja ich hatte ja noch Gil, der mir ab und zu eine Pizza oder einen Veggie-Burger vorbeibrachte.", lachte Sara.

Beide bestellten sich ihr übliches Frühstück, dass sie hier immer bestellten.

Als sie bestellt hatten, brannte Nick auf die Antwort auf die Frage zu ihrem Antrag von Griss.

„Also Sar, jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, warum und vor allem wann hast du dich entschieden Griss zu heiraten?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„So mit dem Gedanken hatte ich mich eigentlich so langsam angefreundet, als ihr zu meinem Geburtstag nach Miami gekommen seid. Cath hatte mich gefragt, ob ich denn ihn nicht auch heiraten wollte. Damals habe ich ihr noch gesagt, dass ich das lieber anderen überlasse. Aber so nach und nach, fand ich es eine schöner Gedanke Mrs. Gil Grissom zu sein.", Sara lächelte versonnen.

„Aha und wann warst du dir sicher, dass du ihn heiraten willst.", bohrte Nick weiter.

„Na ja erst als er mich damals an meinem Geburtstag fragte. Ich meine ich wusste dass ich Gil über alles liebe. Aber ans Heiraten hatte ich nicht gedacht. Na ja eigentlich war das keine große Überlegung mehr, nachdem mir Gil den Antrag gemacht hatte. Ich hatte nur kurz überlegt, aber als ich in ansah, war mir klar, es ist der Mann den ich liebe und mit ihm will ich mein Leben verbringen, Zweifel oder Gedanken hatte ich eigentlich keine weder in dem Moment noch irgendwann anders. Es war eben so ein Gefühl, dass alles so sein sollte. Ich war glücklich darüber. Aber das weißt du doch, du hast mich ja schließlich damals am Strand schon gefragt ob ich glücklich darüber bin.", schloss Sara.

„Das ist so typisch Sara wieder. Eigentlich eine große Kritikerin in Sachen Heiraten, aber sobald du eines besseren belehrt worden bist, nimmst du es hin als wäre es das normalste von der Welt.", sagte er lachend.

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob es bei dir anders war. Du wolltest genauso wenig heiraten, wie ich und jetzt hast du einen Verlobungsring für Calleigh ausgesucht.", sagte sie und grinste ihren besten Freund an.

„Ja, bei Calleigh weiß ich einfach sie ist die Richtige für mich. Ich liebe sie über alles und ich will sie einfach für immer an meiner Seite haben.", sagte Nick und schmunzelte.

Sara wusste was ihr Freund empfand, ihr erging es nicht anders mit ihrem Mann. Sie war froh ihn geheiratet zu haben. Bald würden sie zu dritt sein und darauf freute sich Sara besonders. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie sanft über ihren Bauch.

Als sie gefrühstückt hatten, schleppte Sara Nick mit zum Einkaufen. Sie brauchte unbedingt Schwangerschaftskleidung. Sie hatte schnell gefunden, was sie suchte. Ein schwarzes Kleid und einen Rock für besondere Anlässe. Ansonsten eher praktische Sachen. Eine Jeanslatzhose. Ein paar Blusen und Shirts. Und noch zwei Jeans. Sie war froh, endlich Kleider zu haben, die ihr passten. Nick staunte nicht schlecht, als Sara eins nach dem anderen anprobierte und sich recht schnell entschloss.

„Wow, du bist ja echt unkompliziert beim Klamotten kaufen.", witzelte er.

„Sicher, hast du gedacht, ich wühle stundenlang in Klamotten rum. Schau dir meinen Bauch an, dann weißt du warum es schnell geht.", lachte sie.

„Da fällt mir ein, willst du eigentlich auch Kinder mit Calleigh? Habt ihr schon mal darüber gesprochen?", fragte sie.

„Ähm ja, wir wollen schon irgendwann Kinder haben. Aber erst will Call heiraten. Außerdem arbeitet sie ja erst ein paar Monate in Vegas und will noch befördert werden.", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Ja kann ich verstehen, ich hatte auch nicht geplant gleich schwanger zu werden. Aber trotzdem freue ich mich drauf."

Sara bezahlte ihre Kleider und sie gingen noch mal zu dem Juwelier zurück und holten den Ring ab. Es war alles richtig, die Gravierung sowie das Datum. Nick grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er die kleine mit Samt ausgelegte Schachtel entgegennahm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Auto. Nick fuhr Sara nach Hause.

„Danke dir Sweety, dass du mitgekommen bist.", sagte er, als sie vor ihrem Haus angekommen waren.

„Hey Nicky, das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Bitte sage Calleigh liebe Grüße von mir. Ich wünsche dir heute Abend viel Glück! Musst mir morgen Abend alles erzählen, wenn ihr kommt.", sagte sie freudig.

„Sicher, ich erzähle dir morgen alles. Wenn ich es vor lauter Nervosität heute schaffe.", lächelte er.

„Hey Nicky, wenn es Gil geschafft hat mich vor dem ganzen Team zu fragen, dann schaffst du das in Zweisamkeit schon lange!", lachte sie und gab ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als sie im Haus war, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Mann nicht zu Hause war. Er hatte ihr eine Notiz auf der Pinnwand hinterlassen.

„_Hey Specialgirl, _

_hoffe du hattest Spaß mit Nick. Ich wurde zu einem Tatort gerufen, tut mir leid! _

_Aber bin bis heute Abend sicher wieder da. Hoffe du hast dir auch etwas Passendes zum Anziehen gekauft. Heute Abend entführe ich dich zum Essen! Love Gil!"_

Sara war nicht enttäuscht, dass ihr Mann nicht zu Hause war. So, musste sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil sie schon wieder müde war. Sie beschloss sich zuerst ein wenig hinzulegen und dann zu duschen. Sie war froh, dass sie noch einkaufen war und sich ein Kleid gekauft hatte. Sie hängte es gleich an den Schrank, damit es nicht knitterte.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Grissom nach Hause. Er wunderte sich, warum es so ruhig war. Er ging nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und sah seine Frau im Bett liegen, sie schlief tief und fest. Gil beschloss, sich zu duschen und anschließend ein wenig in einem Forensic-Magazin zu lesen. Er wollte Sara schlafen lassen, er war sicher, dass sie müde und erschöpft war, als sie aus der Stadt kam.

Ein wenig später wachte Sara auf und ging nach unten um sich fertig zu machen. Sie sah Gil auf dem Sessel sitzen und in einem Magazin blättern. Er bemerkte sie noch nicht.

Sara ging auf ihm zu und strich ihm liebevoll über seine grauen Haare. Grissom legte sofort die Zeitschrift weg und zog Sara auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Hey Darling, hast du gut geschlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast so fest geschlafen.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Schon ok, ich war ein wenig erledigt vom Einkaufen."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Hast du Nick beruhigen können?"

„Zumindest habe ich es versucht! Ich gehe mich jetzt erst mal duschen und mich anziehen. Gut dass ich heute shoppen war, habe glaube ich das Passende für heute Abend gefunden.", sagte sie und lächelte frech.

„Sara, was hast du wieder vor? Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht wieder in einer meiner Sweatshirts weggehen willst?"

„Na ja eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du mich schon auf die Idee bringst, die passen mir sicherlich.", neckte sie ihren Mann.

„Geh du mal unter die Dusche, bevor ich dir etwas antue, was nicht passend für deinen Zustand wäre.", lachte er.

Sara gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und verschwand ins Bad.

Sie duschte sich und steckte ihr Haare hoch. Als sie sich leicht geschminkt hatte, zog sie sich das schwarze Kleid an. Sie musste eine wenig schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, was ihr Mann dazu sagen würde.

Das Kleid war kein typisches Umstandskleid, sondern eher etwas schicker. Es war lang, figurbetont und hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Es wurde am Hals oben geschlossen, der Rücken war frei und wurde ein zweites Mal mit einem Band hinten, ein klein wenig oberhalb der Taille geschlossen. So dass man meinen konnte, es wäre ein Zweiteiler. Woraus ein kleines freies Stück zwischen dem Teil knapp über dem Po und dem Teil am Rücken entstand. Das Band, das am Rücken gebunden wurde, viel in zwei kurze Stoff-Streifen über das freie Stück.

Sara ging aus dem Bad, schaute kurz prüfend in den großen Spiegel im Flur und ging zu Grissom, der im Wohnzimmer auf sie wartete.

Als er seine Frau entdeckte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Scharf sog er die Luft ein. Sie sieht so verdammt sexy und wunderschön aus, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er ließ seine Augen über ihren ganzen Körper wandern. Egal wie schwanger sie war, sie war so erotisch und wunderschön. Die Schwangerschaft tat ihrer Figur nicht den geringsten Schaden. Ganz im Gegenteil sie hebt einiges noch hervor. Besonders ihr Busen war größer geworden. Gil wurde rot, als er sich bei diesen Gedanken ertappte.

Grissom grinste breit, als er Sara in die Augen schaute.

„Darling, weißt du eigentlich wie toll du aussiehst in diesem Kleid?", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Danke Honey, ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefällt.", sie lächelte ihn kess an.

„Mir gefallen? Kein Ausdruck dafür.", sagte er und zog Sara sanft an sich ran.

„Du siehst aber auch sehr gut aus Honey, bekomme dich selten so zusehen.", gab sie zurück.

Grissom hatte eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein hellblaues Hemd an. Das stand ihm ausgesprochen gut, wie Sara feststellte.

Als er mit der Hand ihre Taille umfasste spürte ihr ihre nackte Haut am Rücken. Ihm wurde augenblicklich heiß, und das Verlangen in ihm nach Sara erwachte. Gil, reiß dich zusammen, du kannst jetzt nicht und du darfst jetzt nicht so denken, sprach er in Gedanken zu sich.

Doch Sara ließ ihm keine Chance. Sie streifte seine Lippen nur leicht und dass ließ Grissom aufstöhnen. Sara drängte ihn rückwärts auf den Sessel, in den sich Grissom fallen lies. Er zog Sara auf seinen Schoß. Die Küsse der beiden wurden immer fordernder und als Grissom ihr nun sanft über den Rücken strich, stöhnte Sara auf.

„Oh Sara.", keuchte er, als sie sich enger an ihn drängte.

Ihr blieb die Reaktion von Grissom nicht verborgen. Auch sie konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten. Sie beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen und rutschte etwas von ihm herunter. Sie blickte ihm in seine eisblauen Augen und begann langsam die Knöpfe an seiner Hose zu öffnen.

„Sara bitte nicht, ich kann mich kaum noch zurückhalten."

„Dann halte dich nicht zurück.", sagte Sara.

„Wir dürfen doch aber nicht", keuchte er, als Sara nicht davon abließ, seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Wer sagt das, dass wir nicht wieder dürfen? Ganz ruhig Honey, ich habe heute Mittag bei Dr. Kennedy angerufen, sie hat grünes Licht gegeben.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll und verlangend an.

„Ist das wahr? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich überraschen."

„Sara du kleines Biest! Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch Honey!", sagte sie und machte sich weiter dran, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen.

Nachdem sie ihm die Hose ausgezogen hatte, schob sie sich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Grissom zog seine Frau augenblicklich nah an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem gierigen Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten an ihre Brüste, langsam und zärtlich schob er seine Hand in ihren Ausschnitt und ließ dabei nicht davon ab, sie weiter zu küssen. Als er ihre Brüste umfasste stockte er kurz.

„Darling du hast ja nichts drunter an.", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sara musste ein wenig grinsen.

„Gil, bei diesem Kleid, kann ich nichts drunter ziehen. Wie du ja schon selber sicher feststellen konntest, ist das Kleid Rückenfrei."

Grissom schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und küsste Sara wieder. Seine Hände allerdings wanderten hinauf zu ihrem Hals um den Verschluss des Kleides zu öffnen. Langsam streifte er ihr das Kleid über ihren Oberköper, Sara stand kurz auf und das Kleid ging zu Boden.

Grissom hielt den Atem an. Sie war so wunderschön. Er konnte seine Erregung kaum noch kontrollieren.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich auf den Schoß. Sara spürte seine Erregung durch seine Shorts. Sie begann langsam Grissoms Hemd aufzuknöpfen und schaute ihm dabei verlangend in seine blauen Augen. Langsam und sanft zog sie ihm sein Hemd aus und konnte dabei der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen auf seinen Oberkörper immer wieder kleine Küsse zu hauchen. Das brachte Grissom fast um den Verstand. Abermals stöhnte er auf. Er hob Sara hoch und trug sie vor den Kamin, wo immer noch das Feuer brannte, das er vergessen hatte zu löschen. Sanft legte er sie auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin ab und löste ihre Haarspange. Saras braune, langen Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern. Gil liebte es, wenn sie ihre Haare offen trug. Er fing an ihre Brüste mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Diesmal war es Sara, die lustvoll aufstöhnte.

„Oh Griss…", keuchte sie atemlos.

Saras Hände strichen sanft über seinen Kopf sie wühlte in seinen Haaren. Grissom wanderte immer weiter runter. Er küsste und liebkoste zärtlich ihren Bauchnabel, was Sara noch mehr erregte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dem Drang stand halten konnte. Es schien ihr jetzt schon kaum zum aushalten. Grissom spürte Saras Leidenschaft und liebkoste ihren Körper weiter. Langsam und sacht zog er ihr ihren Slip aus. Sara hätte am liebsten vor Sehnsucht aufgeschrien, als er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre intimste Stelle hauchte, als er ihr den Slip abstreifte. Sie richtete sich auf und drückte ihren Mann sanft aber bestimmt auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie spürte durch seine Shorts, die er immer noch anhatte, wieder seine Erregung. Nun begann sie abermals ihm kleine leichte Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper zu hauchen. Gil konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ihm wurde schwindelig von den Gefühlen, die Sara ihm bescherte. Er begehrte sie so sehr. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer Sara tun lassen was sie auch immer mit ihm vorhatte. Die Lust hatte ihn vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

Sara war dabei, ihm langsam seine Shorts auszuziehen und ihn immer wieder Küsse an ein paar Stellen aufzuhauchen. Gil war wie betäubt. Sara las die Gier in seinen Augen, als sie sich wieder über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihn und langsam und bestimmt begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Jetzt war es völlig um Grissom geschehen. Er stöhnte nur noch ihren Namen. Die Erregung steigerte Sara so ins unermessliche. Jetzt war es an ihm, Sara wieder zu verwöhnen, sonst hätte er dem Bedürfnis nicht wiederstehen können. Er drückte Sara sanft in den Teppich und näherte sich ihren Lippen, sanft streifte er nur er ihre Lippen. Sara wurde durch diese Berührung daran erinnert wie sehr sie ihren Mann doch wollte. Grissom küsste Saras Oberkörper, sanft liebkoste er wiederum ihre Brüste, nicht lange und er begann ihr Küsse auf ihre intimste Stelle zu hauchen. Wie auch schon zuvor, steigerte dies die schon ohnehin große Begierde in ihr.

„Gil bitte, ich will dich jetzt.", stöhnte sie atemlos hervor.

Das lies sich Grissom nicht zweimal sagen. Langsam und sanft drang er in sie ein. Sara schrie vor Lust auf, als er in sie eindrang. Auch Grissom konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Beide hatten schnell ihren Liebesrhythmus gefunden. Sara richtete sich ein wenig auf und Grissom zog sie an sich ran. Beide wollten ganz nah beieinander sein. Die Abhängigkeit voneinander lies ihnen kaum Luft. Nach ein paar Minuten drückte Sara, Gil wieder zurück auf den Boden. Sie verflocht ihre Hände mit seinen und bewegte sich mit ihm im gleichen Liebestakt.

„Oh Sara … bitte."

Grissom bettelte regelrecht darum erlöst zu werden. Er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, aber wollte Sara nicht wehtun.

Nun hatte Grissom wieder die Macht und kniete über ihr. Ebenso wie seine Frau vorhin, verflocht er seine Hände mit ihren und bewegte sich ganz langsam in ihr. Sara stöhnte immer wieder auf. Sie schaute ihm, mit ihren wundervollen braunen Augen tief in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Griss, bitte schneller.", stöhnte sie verlangend auf.

Grissom lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er wurde immer schneller und fester. Sara schien das zu gefallen. Sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ihn an sich ran gezogen.

„Oh mein Gott Sara das ist so wunderbar.", keuchte er auf, als sie sich ihm wieder entgegen bog.

Sara konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Gil, bitte ich komme gleich.", stöhnte sie vor Verlangen.

Grissom hatte sich etwas aus ihr herausgezogen. Er drang abermals, aber diesmal fester und leidenschaftlicher in sie ein. Beide schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam für sie beide der ersehnte Höhepunkt. Beide stöhnten sie lustvoll auf.

„Ich liebe dich Specialgirl.", sagte er völlig außer Atem.

„Ich dich auch, Honey.", Sara war ebenfalls völlig außer Puste.

Grissom ließ sich neben sie nieder und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, sofort schmiegte sich Sara eng an ihn. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so.

„Wollen wir noch Essen gehen?", fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Das fragst du mich? Du weißt doch, ich bin immer dabei wenn es Essen gibt.", lächelte sie.

Beide beschlossen getrennt noch mal kurz unter die Dusche zu springen, denn sonst würden sie heute nicht mehr im Restaurant auftauchen, sondern fielen womöglich erneut übereinander her.

**.... TBC**


	53. Nicks Antrag

**Chapter 53**

Nick war an diesem Abend so nervös, wie noch nie. Immer wieder nahm er, wenn Calleigh es nicht mitbekam die kleine mit Samt ausgelegte Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche und schaute sich den Ring an. Ob er ihr gefällt? Ob sie wirklich „Ja" sagt, oder ob sie mir einen Korb gibt? Nick gingen etliche Fragen durch den Kopf, wie sie reagieren würde, aber dadurch wurde er immer nur nervöser.

„Was ist los Nick, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Calleigh ihren Freund.

„Doch alles in Ordnung, Cal.", sagte Nick und lächelte.

„Was verschafft mir eigentlich die Ehre, dass du heute gekocht hast und alles so toll dekoriert hast.", fragte sie lächelnd und neugierig.

„Ach, ich hatte nur Lust dich ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Wir haben in den letzten Wochen kaum Zeit füreinander gehabt, da dachte ich, ich nutze es mal aus. Cal, bist du glücklich hier in Las Vegas?", Nick sah sie über den Tisch hinweg verliebt an.

„Nick, das ist total lieb von dir!"

Calleigh stand auf und ging auf ihren Freund zu.

„Sag mal was ist los mit dir? Du weißt doch, dass ich sehr glücklich hier in Vegas bin, gerade wegen dir.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Jetzt ergriff Nick die Gelegenheit. Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen, stand auf und kniete sich vor Calleigh.

„Calleigh Duquesne, ich liebe dich über alles, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Nick hatte die Schatulle während er sprach aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen und den Ring herausgenommen. Calleigh stand da und war total sprachlos. Sie hatte nur ein Gefühl und zwar das, dass sie eine der glücklichsten Frauen der Welt war. Sie seufzte und antwortete überglücklich:

„Ja, Nicholas Stokes, ich will deine Frau werden."

Er streifte ihr den Ring über ihren Finger, er passte wie angegossen. Er nahm seine Verlobte in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich und intensiv.

„Danke Nick, der Ring ist ja wunderschön, woher wusstest du meine Ringgröße?"

„Naja ich habe Grissom gefragt wie er Sara's Verlobungsring gekauft hat, er hatte damals einen Ring von Sara mitgenommen und Cath.... na ja und ich hatte einen Ring von dir dabei und Sara hat ihn mit ausgesucht.", entgegnete er ihr lächelnd.

„Nick du bist echt wahnsinnig, der Ring hat doch sicher ein Vermögen gekostet?", Calleigh schaute Nick fragend an.

„Cal es ist nicht wichtig wie viel der Ring gekostet hat, wichtig ist nur, dass er zu dir passt und dir gefällt!", sagte er und schaute seine Verlobte liebevoll an.

„Nick ich bin einfach sprachlos. Der Ring ist einfach gigantisch.", lächelte sie.

Calleigh schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn fordernd. Dieser Kuss löste in Nick ein großes Verlangen aus.

Calleigh sah Nick verliebt an und sagte:

„Ich liebe dich Nick, sehr sogar. Du glaubst nicht wie glücklich du mich mit deinem Antrag gemacht hast."

Ihr blieb nicht verborgen wie Nick auf den Kuss reagiert hatte. Sie zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

„Und jetzt Nicky, jetzt mache ich dich glücklich.", sagte sie und schaute ihn verlangend an.

Die Beiden flüsterten sich immer wieder liebevolle Sachen ins Ohr, die ihre Begierde immer mehr steigerte!

Keine 10 Minuten später lagen sie zusammen im Bett und gaben sich beide einander hin.

-----------------------------------------------

Sara saß gedankenverloren im Schaukelstuhl im Kinderzimmer. Inzwischen hatten sie es komplett eingerichtet. Sie hatten alles ziemlich neutral gehalten. Sara wollte nicht das typische Rosa-Kinderzimmer. Sie wollte dass alles aufeinander abgestimmt war. So hatten sie sich für ein helles Holz, Ahorn, entschieden. Die Matratze und der Bettbezug, sowie der Himmel waren noch verpackt. Grissom und Sara waren der Meinung, es reicht, wenn sie im 8. Monat damit anfangen es auszupacken und alles fertig zu machen. Aber das Kinderbett, der Schrank, sowie die Wickelkommode standen schon. An Bildern konnte Sara sich nicht entscheiden, sie kannte sich nicht so gut aus, was für ein Babyzimmer passend war. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen Cath danach zu fragen.

„Hey Darling, hier oben bist du.", sagte Grissom, der ins Zimmer getreten war.

„Ja, sorry ich weiß auch nicht, der Schaukelstuhl zieht mich magisch an.", lachte sie.

„Soll ich ihn bis unsere Kleine auf der Welt ist, ins Wohnzimmer oder ins Arbeitszimmer stellen?", fragte er.

„Das würdest du machen? Danke Honey, das wäre toll. Stelle ihn am besten ins Wohnzimmer, dann kann ich mich rein setzen und lesen."

Sara stand auf und Gil trug den Stuhl hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Danke Honey. Jetzt habe ich auch im Wohnzimmer mein Ruhepool.", lächelte sie.

Grissom war gerade dabei den Kamin anzuzünden als Sara sich mit einem tiefen Ächzer auf die Couch fallen lies.

„Oh man ich glaube ich habe heute Abend zu viel gegessen.", sagte sie lachend und hielt ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Na ja der Kellner im Restaurant hat schon komisch geschaut, als du noch zwei mal nachbestellt hast.", Grissom schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken.

Sara hatte heute wieder mal bewiesen, dass Schwangere unter einer richtigen Fresssucht leiden können. Sie hatte den Kellner bald zur Verzweiflung gebracht.

„Ich glaube der war froh, als wir wieder weg waren.", lachte Sara.

„Dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher Darling.", neckte er seine Frau.

Grissom setzte sich ebenfalls neben Sara auf die Couch und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Leise seufzte Sara auf.

„Danke Honey, für den tollen Abend.", sie sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Nichts zu danken Specialgirl, mir hat er genauso gefallen.", er schaute ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander. Grissom hatte Sara inzwischen in den Arm genommen und streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm.

„Sara, ich muss dir was sagen.", fing er an.

Sara sah ihren Mann erstaunt an. Sie wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Ich habe mit unseren Freunden abgesprochen, dass immer jemand im Haus ist, wenn ich nicht da bin", Grissom sah Sara ernst an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst Gil, sag mir bitte dass das ein Scherz ist!", Sara sah Gil unverständlich an.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das gegen ihren Willen, einen Babysitter aufgedrückt bekam.

„Doch Darling ich meine es ernst. Du weißt genau, du sollst dich schonen und darfst so gut wie nichts tun. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht alleine lassen. Bitte verstehe doch.", sagte er fast flehend.

Grissom hoffte, dass Sara sich nicht zu sehr darüber aufregen würde.

„Honey muss das wirklich sein? Ich meine es ist schon gut, bin ja auch froh, dass jemand hier ist, aber gleich alle?"

„Ja Sara, ich bin der Meinung dass es sein muss. Und sie lösen sich natürlich ab. Meinst du ich lass die ganze Horde auf einmal hier einfallen. Dann kann ich dich gleich wieder ins Krankenhaus einliefern, weil du mich dann anflehst ich soll dich wieder hinbringen!", Grissom grinste seine Frau an.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben. Mir reicht ja Greg oder Nick schon im Solo, aber dann noch zusammen und mit den Anderen und jeden Tag, ich glaube dann gehe ich echt freiwillig wieder ins Krankenhaus."

„Sara ich bin froh, dass du es einsiehst. Ich mache mir eben Sorgen um dich!", sagte Grissom und sah Sara erneut ernst an.

„Ich weiß Honey. Es ist ja auch OK, auch wenn ich nicht so begeistert davon bin."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin, tranken Tee und Grissom erzählte ihr, was sie bisher im Fall Carter herausgefunden hatten.

„Hm, wenn ich wieder darf, werde ich mal meine Connections zu Interpol spielen lassen, wenn sie immer noch nicht kooperieren.", sagte Sara.

Grissom sah sie verdutzt an.

„Du hast Connections zu Interpol?"

„Ja, Honey, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an den Fall, den wir vor 4 Jahren hatten. Als wir mit Interpol zusammengearbeitet haben. Ich war damals in Italien und habe den Mörder mit Luka Dacanti ausfindig gemacht."

„Ja sicher erinnere ich mich an den Fall, das war damals verdammt gute Arbeit von dir!"

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Aber was hat das jetzt mit Interpol zu tun?", Gil war immer noch nicht schlauer.

„Na ja Luka ist seit dem Fall bei Interpol, wir sind damals ein paar Mal zusammen ausgegangen, als der Fall abgeschlossen war. Du erinnerst dich, ich habe mir anschließend 2 Wochen Urlaub genommen, die ich dort verbracht habe."

Sara wusste wie ihr Mann auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Grissom stand der Mund offen. Er wusste, dass sie in Italien Urlaub gemacht hatte, das war das erste Mal seit Jahren und auch bis zu ihrer Hochzeitsreise, das letzte Mal, dass sie so lange Urlaub gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie dort eine Affäre hatte.

„Aha da hast du also zwei Wochen bei diesem Luka Dacanti verbracht.", sagte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Nein ich habe 2 Wochen in Italien Urlaub gemacht und hatte ab und zu ein Date mit Luka.", verbesserte sie ihren eifersüchtigen Mann.

„Hm ok, und du hast noch immer die Nr. von ihm?", Grissoms Eifersucht konnte er kaum unterdrücken.

„Sicher ich habe seine Nummer, im Büro, schließlich zahlt es sich aus Connections bei Interpol zu haben.", sagte sie immer noch grinsend.

„Connections nennst du das also.", sagte er jetzt ziemlich gereizt.

Sara konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste unweigerlich lachen.

„Honey, du hast keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Schließlich bin ich mit dir verheiratet und bekomme ein Kind von DIR und nicht von Luka. Außerdem warst damals du derjenige der mich abblitzen lassen hat. Also beschwer dich nicht, dass ich mich amüsiert habe.", gab sie zurück.

„Amüsieren konntest du dich ja schon immer gut. Hat man ja gemerkt, als du von der Polizei betrunken angehalten worden bist.", sagte er nun, aber bereute auch gleich, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Gil, das ist nicht fair von dir. Du weißt, das das einmal war und ein Ausrutscher! Und mit Luka ist nie mehr gelaufen als ein paar Mal Essen gehen. Ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr. Wenn du jetzt immer noch nicht begreifst, dass ich nur dich liebe und dich die ganzen Jahre geliebt habe, ist dir nicht mehr zu helfen.", jetzt war Sara ernst geworden.

„Es tut mir leid Sara, aber… ."

„Nichts aber Gil, du musst mich nicht verletzten nur weil du eifersüchtig wirst. Es war jahrelang schlimm genug für mich.", Sara musste die Tränen runterschlucken, sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, dass es Grissom nicht sah.

Grissom sah, dass er seine Frau tief verletzt hatte und es tat ihm leid, er wollte sie doch nie wieder verletzen, dass hatte er sich geschworen. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Darling, tut mir leid, ich bin ein Idiot. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.", sagte er und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Honey, glaube mir und vertraue mir einfach, wie du es die letzten 2 Jahre getan hast. Dann kannst du mich auch nicht verletzen.", sagte sie und küsste ihren Mann zärtlich und liebevoll.

„Darling, ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, es tut mir leid und dass ich ein Idiot war.", sagte er und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

„Nein du bist kein Idiot, Honey, nur manchmal ein wenig zu schnell eifersüchtig.", sagte sie lachend, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Aber weißt du was, ich liebe es an dir, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst. Das zeigt mir einfach, wie sehr du mich liebst.", neckte sie ihren Mann liebevoll.

„Ja Specialgirl, du bedeutest mir einfach sehr viel, deswegen bin ich eben auch eifersüchtig.", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

Ihr tat ihr Mann leid. Sie wusste, er wollte sie nicht verletzen, er hatte eben Angst sie zu verlieren. Sie hatten schon genug mitgemacht, dass solche Gefühle einfach aufkamen.

Jetzt nahm Sara Griss zärtlich in die Arme.

„Ich bin und war schon immer deine!", sagte sie und küsste ihn abermals innig und zärtlich.

„Also, wenn ihr meine Hilfe braucht, dann gib mir bescheid!", sagte sie einige Zeit später.

„Ja, wenn wir nichts erreichen mit dem Schreiben, dann nehme ich gerne deine Hilfe in Anspruch, auch wenn es mir nicht so passt.", gab er zurück.

Sara schmunzelte, dass ihr Mann eifersüchtig war, machte ihn irgendwie noch attraktiver. Aber das behielt sie lieber für sich.

-------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Abend kamen Cath und Warrick und Calleigh und Nick wie verabredet zum Essen. Gil und Sara wollten Cath und Nick wegen der Patenschaft fragen.

Sie waren gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig und hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Sara hatte den Kamin angemacht und sie saßen nun alle davor und tranken einen Kaffe, bzw. Calleigh und Sara einen Tee.

Grissom saß auf der Couch, Sara hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht und er legte die Arme um sie.

„Wir würden euch gerne etwas sagen.", fing Calleigh an und lächelte Nick an.

Sara und Gil grinsten sich an, sie wussten was jetzt kam. Nick hatte ihr vorhin schon von gestern erzählt.

„Nick und ich haben uns verlobt", fuhr Calleigh fort.

„Uhm Nicky, Calleigh, das ist ja toll", rief Cath aus.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden.", viel Warrick mit ein.

Beide umarmten das Brautpaar und gratulierten ihnen.

Auch Sara und sogar Gil gratulierten und umarmten die beiden.

„Jetzt habe ich aber noch eine Bitte", sagte Calleigh, als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatten.

„Könntet ihr mich bitte Cal nennen, ich meine inzwischen bin ich schon einige Monate in Vegas und es hat sich eine tolle Freundschaft zu Euch allen entwickelt. Auch wenn mir manchmal Miami fehlt, fühle ich mich sehr wohl bei euch!", sprach Calleigh in die Runde.

„Klar Cal.", war Warricks Antwort und er grinste sie an.

Die anderen Drei stimmten ebenfalls zu.

„Cath, wie lange ist Lindsay noch auf Klassenreise?", fragte Gil.

„Linds ist noch 3 Wochen weg, sie ist im Schüleraustausch in Deutschland für 6 Wochen.", antwortete Cath.

„Ok, das ist gut.", nickte Gil nachdenklich.

„Warum wolltest du das jetzt wissen?", Cath sah Grissom verwirrt an.

„Ich wollte den Plan aufstellen wegen Sara und der Schicht. Ecklie ist nicht da, so muss ich die Leitung des Labors übernehmen und die Pläne aufstellen.", sagte er nicht begeistert von der Sache.

Grissom hasste nichts mehr als die Leitung für das ganze Labor zu übernehmen. Er war zufrieden und glücklich mit der Position, die er hatte als Leiter und Supervisor der Nachtschicht.

„Achso, also wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich gerne erstmal in der Nachtschicht bleiben, bis Linds wieder da ist.", sagte sie.

„Ja, das ist ok Cath, denn ich würde gerne nachts bei Sara sein, damit sie nicht alleine ist. Ich habe ihr übrigens von meinem Plan erzählt.", sagte er grinsend.

Cath schaute jetzt Sara an, die nicht gerade froh drein schaute, als Gil das mit dem Plan erzählte.

„Sara, wir waren am Anfang auch nicht begeistert davon, aber als Gil uns die Situation erklärt hat, waren wir alle mit einverstanden.", übernahm jetzt Nick das Wort.

„Es ist ja alles soweit eigentlich eine gute Idee, aber ich fühle mich schon wie ein kleines Kind. Ich bin erwachsen und kann auf mich selber aufpassen. Dass ab und zu mal jemand da ist, finde ich gut, aber gleich ständig? Naja dagegen wehren kann ich mich nicht.", sagte Sara leicht gereizt.

„Sara wir versprechen dir, dass wir dir auch nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven fallen, wir halten uns dezent im Hintergrund. Aber warum kannst du dich nicht dagegen wehren?", Warrick sah sie nun fragend an.

„Dann wehre dich mal gegen Griss, wenn er von etwas überzeugt ist.", sagte sie nun wieder lachend.

„Ok, das ist schwierig.", Warrick sah sie grinsend an.

„He, so schlimm bin ich auch nicht, ich mache mir eben Sorgen um Sara und das nicht ohne Grund.", sagte er etwas beleidigt.

Sara seufze auf und sah Warrick mit einem Blick der zu bedeuten hatte „_Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt."_ an.

„Cal, wegen dem Fall Carter, Sara hat Connections zu Interpol.", sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

Wenn Grissom daran dachte, kam in ihm wieder die Eifersucht hoch.

„Das ist gut, dass wir wenigstens etwas in der Hand haben, um an die Datenbank ranzukommen. Mich würde nur gerne interessieren warum die uns nicht an die Datenbank ranlassen.", Cal war nachdenklich geworden.

„Soll ich vielleicht morgen gleich mal meine Beziehungen spielen lassen? Dann könnt ihr wenigstens weiterarbeiten und müsst nicht auf die Erlaubnis von Interpol warten.", fragte Sara.

Sie vermied es ihren Mann anzuschauen. Aber sie spürte, dass er leicht seine Hände verkrampfte, als sie es sagte. Sanft drückte sie ihm seine Hand, sie wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass es nur rein beruflich war. Seine Hände wurden wieder lockerer und verflochten sich mit den ihren. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, was Sara ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Ja eigentlich wäre das eine gute Idee, denn sonst fassen wir den Mörder in 10 Jahren noch nicht.", bemerkte Warrick jetzt.

„Was meinst du Griss?", Sara sah ihren Mann fragend an.

Sie wollte seine Zustimmung haben. Er sollte sich nicht übergangen fühlen, sonst passierte das gleiche wie gestern.

„Ja, ok Sara, machen wir das so, aber danach gehst du gleich wieder nach Hause.", sagte er mahnend.

„Zu Befehl, Sir.", sagte sie lachend und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase.

Sara stand auf und ging in die Küche um die Getränke zu holen. Grissom ergriff die Möglichkeit, dass die anderen sich unterhielten und ging ihr nach. Er trat an sie hinten ran und legte die Arme um sie.

„Habe ich dir heute schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sara drehte sich um und sah in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Ja, gerade eben! Ich liebe dich aber auch sehr!", entgegnete sie ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Danke dass du für mich da bist.", Gil sah sie ernst an.

„Honey, ich bin immer für dich da, genauso wie du für mich.", sie lächelte ihren Mann verliebt an.

„Ich verspreche dir auch, wenn ich Luka morgen angerufen habe, dass ich nicht länger im Büro bleibe."

„Ich weiß Darling, tut mir leid, wenn ich manchmal etwas übertreibe."

„Ist schon ok, noch ist es nicht zu viel. Aber glaub mir, wenn es ausartet werde ich mich schon bemerkbar machen.", lachte sie.

Jetzt lachte Grissom auch, er kannte seine Frau, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, machte sie sich nicht nur bemerkbar. Wenn er an die Vergangenheit dachte, die Auseinandersetzung mit Ecklie, musste er schmunzeln. So war aber seine Sara.

„Worüber grinst du so?", fragte sie ihren Mann.

„Eigentlich nur über deinen Satz, du machst dich bemerkbar, wenn dir etwas nicht passt. Ich musste gerade an deine Auseinandersetzung mit Ecklie damals denken."

„Ja, das war schon heftig damals. Aber ich bin heute noch der Meinung, dass ich nicht übertrieben habe und …. ."

Grissom schnitt ihr das Wort ab, als er sie zärtlich küsste.

„Darling, das ist Vergangenheit und geklärt!", sagte er liebevoll, bevor er sie erneut küsste.

„Du hast ja recht, komm lass uns wieder raus gehen zu den Anderen, die fragen sich sicherlich wo wir so lange bleiben. Wir sollten Cath und Nick nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen.", lachte Sara.

Beide gingen sie Arm in Arm aus der Küche wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Grissom hatte Sara die Getränke abgenommen und stellte sie auf den kleinen Couch-Tisch.

Sara und Gil setzten sich beide nebeneinander wieder auf die Couch.

Sie bemerkten grinsend, dass Nick Lippenstift im Gesicht hatte. Da konnte wohl noch jemand nicht die Finger voneinander lassen, dachte Sara.

„Ähm Nicky, du hast hier was an der Wange.", versuchte Sara leise ihm zu zu flüstern und zeigte auf die gleiche Stelle bei ihr im Gesicht.

„Was? Wo habe ich was?", fragte Nick erstaunt und lauter als ihm gleich recht war.

Cal war inzwischen fast in ihrem Sitz zusammengesunken und vor Scham rot angelaufen. Während Cath, Warrick und Grissom sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.

Cal, die sich gleich wieder gefasst hatte, wischte Nick zärtlich den Lippenstift von der Wange.

„Ähm, ja danke Sweety.", sagte er verlegen.

„Nick, Cath, wir würden euch beide gerne etwas fragen, das ist auch der Grund, warum wir euch heute Abend eingeladen haben.", versuchte Grissom abzulenken.

„Wir wollten, dich Nicky und dich Cath fragen, ob ihr die Paten von unserer kleinen Tochter werden würdet.", fuhr Sara fort.

„Oh, ich soll Patenonkel werden?", Nick grinste von einem Ohr zum andern.

„Ja sicher, danke Sara, danke Gil, ich freue mich echt.", sagte Cath und umarmte freudig Beide nacheinander.

„Ja Nicky, du sollst Patenonkel werden!", antwortete Sara auf Nicks Frage.

„Ja aber klar doch. Das ist ja super. Ich werde Patenonkel, Cal hast du das gehört?"

Cal nickte lachend.

Nick war freudig aufgesprungen und umarmte zuerst Sara und dann Grissom, der nicht wirklich begeistert von Nick's Umarmung war.

Jetzt waren die andern in Lachen ausgebrochen, als sie das Gesicht von Gil sahen, als Nick ihn stürmisch und mit Begeisterung umarmte.

„Wie habt ihr euch das denn mit den Namen gedacht?", fragte nun Warrick.

„Na ja unsere Kleine soll ja Vanessa heißen. Und dann kommen eben die Namen von Catherine und Nick dazu.", sagte Sara.

„Also wird die Kleine dann Vanessa Nick Catherine heißen, oder wie habt ihr euch das gedacht.", fragte Warrick erneut interessiert.

„Nein, unsere Tochter wird dann auf den Namen, Vanessa Catherine Nicholas, getauft.", beantwortete Gil Warricks Frage.

„Ach ja stimmt, du heißt ja eigentlich Nicholas.", sagte Warrick lachend zu Nick.

„Ja, Warrick und du weißt auch, dass ich Nick lieber habe.", sagte Nick und sah Warrick strafend an.

„Oh Nicholas wird böse.", ärgerte Warrick ihn.

Nick warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Warrick fand es besser sich zurück zu halten, denn bei seinem Namen verstand Nick keinen Spaß.

Der Abend verlief noch recht harmonisch und lustig für die 6 Kollegen. Später am Abend verabschiedeten sie sich von Sara und Gil.

Sara war sehr müde, so dass sie darauf hin auch bald ins Bett gingen. Als sie im Bett in Gils Armen lag, wollte sie noch etwas loswerden.

„Gil, du bist mir bitte nicht böse, wegen Morgen!?"

Es war mehr eine Bitte als eine Frage.

„Nein Sara es ist schon ok, ich finde es gut. Hoffe, dass wir dann endlich bald weiterkommen, langsam zerrt der Fall an meinen Nerven.", sagte er.

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme war, dass Sara sich aufrichtete und ihn anschaute.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr dich der Fall beschäftigt. Und glaube mir, es vergeht kein Tag dass ich auch nicht daran denke.", sagte sie leise und strich ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und können den Fall möglichst bald abschließen."

Grissom wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Thema abschließen, da er nicht wollte, dass Sara in ihrem Zustand sich noch Sorgen um ihn machte. Er musste vorsichtig sein, sie durfte sich nicht aufregen. Er hatte sie gestern schon genug aufgeregt mit seiner dummen Eifersucht.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt schlafen, Specialgirl."

Sara legte sich wieder in ihr Kissen und er nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

**... TBC**


	54. Luka Dacanti und die Feuerprobe

**Chapter 54**

Als Sara und Grissom am nächsten Morgen ins CSI-Labor kamen, war die Freude groß, dass es Sara wieder besser ging.

„Ich komme später, wenn ich gehe, noch mal in deinem Büro vorbei und erzähle dir, was ich rausgefunden habe.", sagte Sara zu ihrem Mann und ging in ihr Büro.

Reena, die Nachtschicht hatte, kam gähnend zu ihr ins Büro.

„Morgen Sar, wie geht es dir und Baby Grissom?"

„Danke Baby Grissom und mir geht es gut.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Ich habe heute als erstes die Ehre, bei dir zu bleiben. Heute Nachmittag löst mich dann Sasha ab.", sagte Reena und grinste Sara an.

„Oh schön. Aber sag mal wie geht es dir so. Hast du inzwischen mal mit Greg gesprochen?", Sara war neugierig geworden.

„Das erzähle ich dir alles später, wenn wir unter uns sind. Ich gehe jetzt erstmal mich duschen und umziehen, da ich wieder mal unter einem Auto gelegen habe.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ok Reena, ich habe auch noch etwas zu erledigen, bis später.", verabschiedete sie sich von ihr.

Als Reena gegangen war, suchte sie die Nr. von Luka Dacanti raus.

Damned, ich muss die doch hier haben, sagte sie zu sich selber, und blätterte wie wild in ihrem dienstlichen Adressbuch. Sie überlegte, wo sie damals die Adresse und Nummer von Luka hingetan haben konnte. Schließlich zog sie ihren privaten Handy-Organizer heraus und wurde unter dem Buchstaben D fündig. Wie gut, dass Grissom jetzt nicht hier war, er hätte sicher wieder ein passenden Kommentar dazu, dass sie die Adresse in ihrem privaten Organizer hatte, dachte sie sich.

Sara schrieb die Adresse gleich auf ihren dienstlichen Organizer um. Im Privaten behielt sie ihn aber, man wusste ja nie, für was es gut war.

Sie wählte die dienstliche Nummer von Luka, da sie nicht wusste wo er sich gerade befand.

„Special Agent Dacanti.", meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hey Luka, ich bin es Sara ….", sie überlegte, er kannte sie ja nicht unter Grissom, so beschloss sie ihren Mädchennamen zu benutzen. „… Sara Sidle, vom CSI aus Las Vegas."

Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie noch kannte, aber sie konnte ihm ja immer noch erklären, woher sie sich kannten. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er Special Agent geworden war, er liebte seinen Beruf genauso wie sie ihren und er war genauso Workaholic wie sie.

„Sara? Na das ist ja eine Überraschung, es sind 4 Jahre her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Du erinnerst dich noch an mich, das ist schön.", sagte sie lachend ins Telefon.

„Klar, wie kann ich Sara Sidle auch vergessen, wer dich einmal kennengelernt hat, kann dich nicht vergessen.", sagte er und lachte.

„Luka Dacanti, der gleiche Charmeur wie damals."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Sara, dass du mich anrufst? Bist du in Europa und willst mich treffen?"

„Nein Luka, ich bin immer noch in Vegas. Aber zum Thema, ich bräuchte eine Freigabe für mein Team für eure Datenbank. Meinst du, du könntest das veranlassen?", fragte sie ihn.

Sara erzählte Luka am Telefon von ihrem Fall, den sie hier in Vegas hatten, und dass der Täter womöglich aus Europa kam. Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass sie befördert wurde und nun ihr eigenes Team hatte.

„Du hast es also auch weit gebracht, zu Supervisorin und Leiterin der Tagschicht, ich bin beeindruckt. Dass mit der Datenbank, wird denke ich kein Problem sein, ich werde gleich mit meinem Chef darüber sprechen. Wo kann ich dich erreichen? Beim CSI oder auf deinem Handy?", fragte er.

„Rufe mich auf meinem Handy an, da bin ich am ehesten zu erreichen. Und danke Luka, für deine Hilfe! Und solltest du mal Hilfe brauchen vom CSI, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden."

„Du weißt doch, ich kann schönen Frauen nicht widerstehen und helfe ihnen gerne. Wenn dich mal die Sehnsucht packt, komm einfach zu mir nach Europa. Ich erinnere mich gerne zurück an Italien.", gab er lachend zurück.

„Mach ich Luka, ich danke dir! Bye.", verabschiedete sie sich.

„Bye Sara.", sagte Luka und legte auf.

Sara lächelte als sie aufgelegt hatte, Luka war immer noch der gleiche Charmeur wie in Italien. Sie erinnerte sich gerne daran zurück. Es waren schöne Wochen damals, aber trotz allem bekam sie damals schon Gil Grissom nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Deswegen wurde auch nie mehr aus der Freundschaft zu Luka.

Reena steckte den Kopf bei Sara ins Büro.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte sie.

„Ich muss nur noch mal schnell zu Gil ins Büro, ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte sie.

Bei Grissom im Büro erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Luka erreicht hatte und dass er sie informieren würde wenn er seinen Chef gesprochen hatte. Sie versprach ihrem Mann sich gleich zu melden, wenn sie etwas wusste. Sie küsste ihn kurz zum Abschied und verschwand mit Reena nach Hause.

Reena wollte sich erstmal hinlegen, sie war ziemlich müde von der Schicht.

Sara wollte sich ebenfalls etwas hinlegen, als ihr Handy klingelte, sie erkannte die Caller-ID, es war Luka. Er sagte ihr, dass er die Freigabe veranlasst hatte und dass er ihr eine Mail geschickt hatte, welche, die ganzen Daten beinhaltete.

Sara setzte sich sofort an den PC und rief ihre Mails ab. Luka, hatte wirklich schnell gehandelt, sie hoffte nur, Gil und die Teams konnten damit etwas herausfinden. Sie leitete die E-Mail an ihren Mann weiter. Die er wohl gleich gelesen haben musste, denn keine Minute später bekam sie die Lesebestätigung von ihm. Sara machte den PC aus und legte sich etwas hin, denn Baby Grissom wurde immer aktiver.

Grissom hatte im CSI-Labor die E-Mail sofort geöffnet und ging mit den Daten zu Calleigh. Sie setzte sich sofort dran und gab die Fingerabdrücke erneut in die Datenbank ein. Und sie hatte einen Treffer. Sofort rief sie Nick, Warrick und Sasha zu sich ins Büro.

Grissom hatte es sich inzwischen auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke bequem gemacht.

Die drei erschienen nach ein paar Minuten im Büro von Cal.

„Was gibt es Cal?" fragte Warrick interessiert.

„Wir haben die Person ausfindig gemacht, zu der die Fingerabdrücke gehören.", sagte sie freudig und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier vor der Nase der 3 CSI's herum.

„Wie? Sara hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sie muss ja einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben.", sagte Nick erstaunt.

„Ja, das hat sie wohl.", sagte Grissom etwas mürrisch, der selbst erstaunt war, wie schnell seine Frau es geschafft hatte, die Freigabe zu bekommen.

„Na ja Sara ist eben Sara und wie wir wissen, kann sie mit ihrer Art und ihrem Aussehen einem schon beeindrucken. Und einen guten Job hat sie auch schon immer gemacht!", sagte Sasha und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Die Anderen stimmten Sasha lachend zu. Bis auf Grissom der darüber nicht lachen konnte, da ihn wieder die Eifersucht gepackt hatte. Aber er verwarf die Gedanken gleich wieder, er musste und wollte seiner Frau einfach vertrauen.

„Also der Name zu den Fingerabdrücken ist Ivan Krotski, und er hat bis vor ein paar Monaten in Russland gelebt.

Sasha und Warrick, griffen gleichzeitig zu den 2 Akten, des Falles und blätterten wie wild darin rum.

„Ha, ich wusste es doch, dass der Name schon mal gefallen war.", sagte Warrick.

„Wie, ihr wisst auch wer dieser Ivan Krotski ist?", fragte Cal erstaunt.

„Ja, als wir die Freunde und Verwandten damals befragten, fiel der Name ein paar Mal.", sagte Nick.

„Bei uns auch, aber wir dachten uns nichts dabei, weil es keinerlei Hinweise auf ihn gab und er ja auch in Russland lebte.", sagte Sasha.

„Wenn er wirklich der Täter ist, dann müsste er ja zur Tatzeit in den USA gewesen sein.", drang es nun aus der Ecke, in der Grissom saß.

„Ja, sicher, wir sollten erstmal rausbekommen, wo er seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort ha.t", sagte Cal.

Sara und Reena waren inzwischen wieder wach, saßen im Esszimmer und tranken Tee und aßen Kuchen.

„Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, was läuft da zwischen Greg und dir?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ach Sar, zwischen mir und Greg läuft überhaupt nichts. Wir waren zwar öfters mal zusammen weg, aber es ist nie was gelaufen. Er hat schon öfters versucht mich umzustimmen.", sagte sie und sah Sara nicht gerade glücklich an.

„Was ist los, Reena? Irgend etwas verschweigst du mir doch.", Sara sah sie durchdringend an

„Na ja ehrlich gesagt, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob Sasha oder Greg.",

Jetzt war es raus, was wohl Sara dazu sagen würde.

„Hm, das hatte ich mir allerdings schon gedacht.", sagte Sara nun.

„Aber ich glaube du hängst immer noch an Sasha seit San Fransisco, habe ich recht?",

„Ja, und Nein, ich meine die Affäre mit Sasha damals war ja nichts festes und du hast es ja selber mitbekommen, irgendwie hat sich das ganz schnell wieder erledigt gehabt. Aber bei Greg ist es irgendwie anders.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Na da hast du doch deine Antwort.", sagte Sara jetzt lachend.

„Sar, wenn das so einfach wäre. Ich weiß was ich für Greg empfinde, aber irgendwie weiß ich nicht, ob es das ist, was ich will. Außerdem ist Greg einige Jahre jünger als ich."

„Ich glaube du solltest dir mal klar werden über deine Gefühle, ich kann nur sagen, nicht jeder wartet 7 Jahre bis der andere sich mal entschließt, die Gefühle zuzugeben.",

„Sar, ich bin nicht Grissom, und ich spiele auch nicht mit Gregs Gefühlen.", sagte Reena ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Sorry, Reena, aber es ist trotz, dass ich inzwischen glücklich mit ihm bin, manchmal einfach nicht so leicht mit ihm, man kann 7 Jahre nicht einfach vergessen."

Reena und Sara unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das Thema.

Sara erzählte Reena, was sie bei Interpol rausgefunden hatte. Bis es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Sara sah auf die Uhr, es war schon 4 Uhr und es konnte eigentlich nur Sasha sein. Es war tatsächlich Sasha, der kam um Reena abzulösen.

Reena verabschiedete sich von Sara und Sasha.

Sara verstand nicht warum Sasha noch kommen musste, wenn Grissom spätestens in 3 Stunden von der Arbeit kam. Aber sie hatte ihm versprochen es zu akzeptieren.

Zwei Tage später hatte Sara, Grissom überredet, sie noch mal mit ins Büro zu nehmen. Sie wollte Calleigh ein wenig mit dem Papierkram entlasten. Sie hatte zuvor Gil versprochen sich nicht zu überanstrengen, so dass er zwar widerwillig, aber dennoch zugestimmt hatte.

Sara war in ihrem Büro als Cal hereinkam. Sie besprach mit ihr, das was sie sich ausgedacht hatte und Cal war froh, dass Sara ihr ein wenig Arbeit abnahm.

Grissom ging gerade den Flur des CSI-Labors entlang, als er einen Mann in schwarzer Jeans und weißem Hemd am Empfang stehen sah. Er musste so in Nick und Sara's Alter sein, kam Grissom zu dem Entschluss, als er ihn kurz betrachtete. Der Mann sah sich um, als wüsste er nicht wohin er sollte, da der Empfang gerade nicht besetzt war, ging Grissom auf ihn zu und tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldigen sie, kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte er den jungen Mann.

„Ja, ich hoffe doch, ich suche Miss Sara Sidle.", sagte er selbstbewusst.

„Sie meinen wohl Mrs.! Sara Grissom.", antwortete Grissom.

„Mrs. Sara Grissom? Sara hat geheiratet?", der Mann sah ihn verdutzt an.

Als der Mann plötzlich wieder von hinten angetippt wurde, drehte er sich abermals um. Er sah genau in ein paar braune strahlende Augen.

„Hey du, ich habe gehört du suchst mich?", lachte Sara, die gerade aus ihrem Büro gekommen war und auf der Suche nach Greg war.

„Sara, schön dich wiederzusehen.", sagte er etwas verwirrt, als er Sara ansah.

Er nahm Sara aber erstmal in den Arm und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Grissom beobachte das Szenario mit Argwohn. Der Mann hatte Sara inzwischen losgelassen und betrachtete sie mit erstaunen.

„Du bist schwanger? Und verheiratet auch? Wow, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Sara Sidle und heiraten, das muss ich mir im Kalender rot markieren.", grinste er.

„Tja irgendwann erwischt es jeden.", lachte sie.

„Na der Mann der dich bekommen hat, kann sich ja glücklich schätzen. Er muss wohl etwas ganz besonderes sein, dass du ihn gleich heiratest. Den möchte ich gerne mal kennenlernen."

„Hast du schon, aber ich kann ihn dir gerne noch einmal vorstellen. Er steht hinter dir.", grinste sie ihn an.

„Gil, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Luka Dacanti."

„Luka, darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist mein Mann Gil Grissom.", sagte sie lachend und ging an die Seite ihres Mannes, der Sara sofort seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

Luka war etwas verwirrt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass Sara verheiratet war. Die beiden Männer gaben sich abschätzend die Hand.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht Sara, dass das der Dr. Gil Grissom ist, dein Supervisor von damals, der dich nach Italien geschickt hat?"

„Doch Luka, das ist er.", grinste Sara und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann.

In Grissom brodelte die Eifersucht, aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Luka war sprachlos, Sara hatte damals viel von ihrem Supervisor erzählt, aber er kam nie auf den Gedanken, dass Sara ihn liebte.

„Na ja ihr beiden, ich lasse euch dann mal alleine, ich habe noch eine Menge zu arbeiten.", sagte Grissom und gab Sara einen leichten Kuss und ging in sein Büro.

„Sara, jetzt will ich aber alles genau wissen. Im wievielten Monat bist du? Und seit wann bist du verheiratet?", Luka sah sie verwirrt und fragend an.

„Am besten wir gehen in mein Büro, dann erkläre ich dir alles. Aber ich möchte auch wissen, weshalb du hier bist.", sagte sie lachend.

Als sie in Saras Büro Platz genommen hatten, erzählte sie Luka die ganze Geschichte, von sich, Grissom und dem Baby.

Luka erzählte ihr, dass Interpol ihn geschickt hatte, dass sie schon seit Jahren Ivan Krotzki suchten und jetzt herausgefunden hatten, dass er hier in Vegas sein Unwesen trieb. Luka sollte mit dem CSI zusammenarbeiten.

Sara ging, nachdem sie Luka die zwei Teams vorgestellt hatte zu ihrem Mann ins Büro. Luka war mit Calleigh gemeinsam in ihr Büro gegangen um Einblick in die Akten zu bekommen. Sara erzählte Grissom warum Luka hier war und dass er jetzt mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete.

Grissom war es gar nicht recht, dass Luka hier war. Aber er wusste, dass sie vermutlich nur so den Fall lösen konnten. So verhielt er sich professionell gegenüber Luka.

Sara saß wieder mal an ihrem PC zu Hause und ging einem Hinweis nach, im Fall Carter. Sie konnte einfach nicht still zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen. Sie verfluchte zurzeit ihren Mann, dass sie keine ruhige Minute mehr für sich hatte. Greg, der im Moment _„Babysitting"_ bei ihr machte, konnte gewaltig nerven. Seit ein paar Tagen war Gil wieder in der Nachtschicht und Sara hatte nun die Leute in der Nacht bei sich, die auf sie aufpassen sollten.

Sara ging an die Tür, denn es hatte geläutet. Es war Luka, der in der Türe stand.

„Luka, nicht du auch noch, hat mein Mann dich jetzt auch schon zum Babysitter abkommandiert.", sagte sie gereizt.

Luka stand da und wusste nicht von was Sara sprach. Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen kaum gesehen.

„Sorry Sara, ich weiß nicht von was du sprichst.", sagte er verwirrt.

„Ist schon ok, willst du reinkommen, willst du einen Kaffee?"

„Ja klar, gerne, habe hier ein paar Informationen über unseren Ivan Krotski, denke wir sind nah dran ihn zu finden.", sagte er.

In den letzten Wochen, hatten die beiden Teams mit Luka wie verbissen daran gearbeitet, den Täter endlich ausfindig zu machen. Aber sie kamen einfach nicht an ihn ran. Cath war ein paar Mal mit Luka und Gil einigen Hinweisen nachgegangen, die von den Freunden der Opfer gekommen waren. Aber sie hatten kein Erfolg, jedes Mal stellte sich heraus dass der Russe wieder unbekannt verzogen war.

„Ok gut, denn ich bin auch gerade auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen. Ich bin noch mal alle Häuser und Wohnung die die Stadt Las Vegas im letzten Jahr verkauft oder vermietet hat, durchgegangen."

„Und was hast du rausgefunden?", kam von Greg, der das Gespräch der Beiden mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich habe hier eine auffällige Beschreibung von einem Käufer eines Hauses. Da hat sich wohl einer bei der Beschreibung des Käufers große Mühe gemacht.", lachte sie.

Sara nannte den anderen beiden die Adresse. Und da beide Teams in Alarmbereitschaft waren, rief Greg sofort Reena und Cath an. Sara informierte ihren Mann und Calleigh, die die Informationen an die anderen weitergaben.

„Ich werde mit euch fahren.", sagte sie zu Luka und Greg.

„Nein, Sara, wenn das Griss mitbekommt, gibt es großen Ärger, du sollst dich schonen.", sagte Greg verzweifelt, denn er kannte Sara's Ausdruck in den Augen, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Greg ich will keinen Kommentar von dir, ich bin immer noch deine Vorgesetzte und ich fahre mit, ob es euch passt oder nicht.", sagte sie in einem Ton, der kein Widerspruch duldete.

„Sara aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn du zu Hause bleibst. Du bist im 6. Monat schwanger.", sagte Luka jetzt ebenfalls.

„Sagt mal habt ihr euch mit Gil abgesprochen oder was? Ich gehe mit und dabei bleibt es!", sagte sie stur.

So fuhren die 3 zu der angegebenen Adresse. Cath, Calleigh, Nick, Warrick und die anderen aus den Teams waren schon dort. Als Grissom seine Frau sah, musste er trotz der Situation lächeln. Irgendwie wusste er, dass sie mitkommen würde. Sie ging zu ihm und sagte ihm, dass sie sich zurückhalten würde.

„Ich musste einfach mitkommen, Gil.", sagte sie.

„Das dachte ich mir schon Sara, ist ok, aber bitte halte dich zurück."

Als das Swat-Team das Haus stürmte, sah es so aus, als ob es leer war. Aber Ivan Krotski konnte durch ein Seitenfenster entkommen. Sara, die sich in der Nähe postiert hatte, sah es und rief es Raph und Calleigh zu, die ihr am nächsten standen. Sara war mit ein paar Schritten bei Krotski. Sara zog ihre Waffe und rief:

„CSI Las Vegas, stehen bleiben."

Krotzki, aber dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben, mit ein paar Schritten war er auf Sara zugerannt. Er versuchte ihr die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Doch Sara reagierte gleich. Mit einem Griff hatte sie dem völlig verdutzen Krotski sein Messer, welches er gezückte hatte, aus der Hand geschlagen. Hodges, war der erste, von ihrem Team, der zur Stelle war, er zog seine Waffe. Sara dachte in diesem Moment nicht nach, sie war voll und ganz CSI.

Was Hodges nicht sah, war, dass der Täter eine Waffe aus seiner Hose zog. Sara reagierte und schoss Krotzki ins Bein. Der schrie auf und seine Waffe fiel zu Boden. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft wieder an die Waffe ranzukommen. Aber Saras Team war schneller, Calleigh kickte die Waffe außer Reichweite. Sasha und Reena standen mit gezogenen Waffen vor Krotski. Raph kam Sara und Hodges zu Hilfe.

Grissom und die anderen hörten den Schuss. Verblüfft und in Angst kamen sie um das Haus.

Es bot sich ein Anblick, der sie zum schmunzeln brachte.

Sara hatte sich Ivan Krotzki geschnappt und ihm die Arme hinter den Rücken gedreht. Er war fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie. Ihr Team stand dabei und sie hatten die Waffen auf ihn gerichtet.

Krotzki musste wohl Sara etwas dumm gekommen sein, denn die anderen bekamen nur noch einen Satz mit, den Sara zu ihm sagte.

„Und wenn sie lebend in den Knast kommen wollen, wo sie mit Sicherheit nicht wieder rauskommen, dann rate ich ihnen jetzt still zu sein. Denn Schwangere neigen leicht zu Gefühlsausbrüchen jeder Art. Und ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen, meine Waffe nicht zu benutzen."

Capt. Brass musste schmunzeln und und legte Ivan Krotzki Handschellen an.

Sara, der jetzt das ganze Ausmaß und die Gefahr bewusst wurde, blickte ihr Team an.

„Danke, ohne euch wäre das schief gegangen.", sagte sie und lächelte etwas blass.

Ihr Team lächelte ihr zu. Calleigh übernahm das Wort und sprach aus, was alle dachten.

„Wir sind ein Team und wir halten zusammen, egal was kommt."

Alle stimmten ausnahmslos Calleigh zu.

Hodges, der immer noch etwas neben der Spur war, blickte Sara an.

„Danke Sara, ohne Dich wäre ich vermutlich jetzt im Leichenschauhaus.", sagte er.

Hodges, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, es passiert immer mal, sogar mir, dass man eine Gefahr unterschätzt.

Grissom und Cath sahen sich schmunzeln an. Ein weiteres Team beim CSI:Las Vegas hatte es geschafft, durch Zusammenhalt und Teamarbeit einen schwierigen Fall zu lösen.

Das Team von Sara hatte seine Feuerprobe bestanden.

Gil Grissom war stolz auf Sara. Nicht nur weil es seine Frau war, auch weil er mit dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie heute eine gute CSI und Supervisorin war, ihr Team auf sie vertraute und umgekehrt.

„Alles ok, bei dir Darling?", Grissom war an seine Frau herangetreten und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, alles ok, Honey. Baby Grissom geht es gut und mir auch.", lächelte sie noch etwas blass.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, durch und durch eine CSI.", ihr Mann sah sie schmunzelnd an.

„Nicht sauer sein Honey, mein Team hat mich gebraucht."

„Ja, ist schon ok. Ihr seid wirklich ein super Team. Ich bin stolz auf dich.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Eine Woche später war wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt im CSI-Labor. Allerdings hatte Grissom die Schichten immer noch so eingeteilt, dass einer bei Sara sein konnte. Grissom hatte Cal versprochen noch ab und zu in der Tagschicht einzuspringen, weil sie viel zu tun hatten.

Sara saß mal wieder zu Hause, sie war wütend auf ihren Mann, da er immer noch die _„Babysitter AG" _beauftragt hatte auf sie aufzupassen.

Nick der den ganzen Tag bei ihr war, verabschiedete sich gerade von Sara, die ihn zur Tür begleitete, als Hodges auftauchte.

„Hey Sara, dein Mann schickt mich, er kommt später und ich soll so lange Wache bei dir schieben."

Jetzt war Sara fast am Platzen vor Wut. Was bildete sich ihr Mann eigentlich ein. Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun als ihr Wachhunde vorbeizuschicken und jetzt auch noch Hodges.

**... TBC**


	55. Geständnisse und schlimme Schmerzen

**Chapter 55**

„Sara was ist los, bitte rege dich nicht auf, du weißt das das nicht gut ist", sagte er beruhigend.

„Gil, ich rege mich auf und zwar jetzt und hier und ich sage dir, es ist mir egal, weil es unserem Baby gut geht!"

Grissom sah sie fragend an, er wusste nicht, was seine Frau so wütend gemacht hatte.

„Was ist das hier? Unser Haus, oder ein Stundenhotel?", sie sah ihn wütend und mit funkelnden Augen an!

„Sara, bitte ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Was ist los?", fragte er sie erneut.

„Was los ist? Du fragst mich noch was los ist? Wie in aller Welt kommst du dazu Hodges zu mir zu schicken?", zischte sie ihren Mann an.

„Warum musst du es so übertreiben, ich fühle mich in unserem eigenen Haus wie eine Gefangene. Die Leute geben sich hier jeden Tag die Klinke in die Hand. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle mich hier einfach nicht mehr zu Hause. Ich habe nichts gegen Gesellschaft, aber irgendwann ist es genug.", sagte sie immer noch verärgert.

Grissom wusste jetzt, was sie meinte. Er wusste es war an der Zeit ihr einiges zu erzählen.

„Sara bitte, jetzt bleibe mal ruhig und höre mir mal zu.", sagte er in einem ernsten Ton.

Sara setzte sich neben ihren Mann und atmete tief ein. Sie wusste sie musste jetzt Ruhe bewahren und ihm zuhören.

„Darling, ich habe immer noch Schuldgefühle wegen unserem Streit im Büro, weil ich dir den Fall weggenommen habe. Es war meine Schuld, dass du im Labor zusammengebrochen bist. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass noch mal so etwas passiert.", sagte er und versuchte an Sara vorbeizuschauen.

„Griss, ich verstehe dich, glaube mir, ich habe mir im Krankenhaus nicht weniger Gedanken gemacht. Es war für mich ein Schock, dass du mir den Fall weggenommen hast. Ich war der Meinung du schätzt meine Arbeit nicht.", sagte sie und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr Sara, ich glaube ich habe dir in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal gesagt und auch gezeigt, wie sehr ich deine Arbeit schätze. Ich hätte dich nicht nach Las Vegas geholt, wenn ich weder dich noch deine Arbeit gutheißen würde."

„Aber das berechtigt dich noch lange nicht, dass du mir hier die ganze Meute aufdrückst. Verstehe doch bitte, dass ich mich nur noch eingeengt fühle. Ich habe gerne meine Freunde um mich rum, aber nicht so und nicht jeden Tag.", sagte sie immer noch ein wenig gereizt.

Grissom wusste nicht, wie er ihr von seinem Alptraum erzählen sollte. Damit sie verstand, welche Ängste und Sorgen er hatte. Er beschloss einfach anzufangen.

„Sara, ich muss dir aber noch etwas sagen.", begann er leise.

Er schluckte, als Sara ihn mit ihren braunen Augen gespannt ansah. Er liebte diese Frau so sehr und seine Ängste und Sorgen hatten die Überhand gewonnen.

Sara wusste sie musste ihm jetzt zuhören, so war sie erstmal ruhig und schluckte ihren restlichen Ärger hinunter. Sie war der Meinung ihr Mann versuchte ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen.

„Als du im Krankenhaus warst, hatte ich in der Nacht, bevor ich mich entschloss, bei dir im Krankenhaus zu schlafen, einen furchtbaren Alptraum.", er holte Luft und fuhr mit erstickter Stimme fort: „Sara, ich habe geträumt, dass du unser Baby verloren hast, und mich und Vegas verlassen hast. In meinem Traum war es so, dass du mir schwere Vorwürfe gemacht hast, dass ich nicht bei dir war, als es passierte und du das Baby alleine tot zu Welt bringen musstest. Du hattest dich dann von mir scheiden lassen und bist nach Miami gegangen. Du wolltest mich nie wieder in deinem Leben haben.", endete er.

Grissom hatte Tränen in den Augen und musste schlucken, er wollte nicht, dass Sara sah, dass der Traum ihn immer noch so mitnahm. Es war als wäre er gerade erst von diesem Alptraum aufgewacht.

Sara sah ihren Mann an, sie konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte. Sie verstand auf einmal, warum er zu ihr ins Krankenhaus gezogen war und warum er ihr die Teams geschickt hatte. Sara nahm Grissoms Hände und sagte:

„Gil, sieh mich bitte an. Warum hast du mir das nicht eher erzählt? Honey, das muss furchtbar gewesen sein. Jetzt verstehe ich warum du so reagiert hast."

Grissom sah Sara an, sie sah, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie musste nun ebenfalls schlucken, da ihr die Tränen auch schon hoch kamen.

„Dazu kam noch, dass mir ein paar Tage vorher, Dr. Pierce sagte, dass sie das Baby eventuell vorher holen müssen. Sie wollten jede Aufregung vermeiden, dass es nicht noch zu mehr Komplikationen kam. Ich war irgendwie am Ende meiner Kräfte, und wollte und durfte dir auch nichts erzählen, da jede Aufregung zu viel für dich gewesen wäre."

Sara war jetzt völlig geschockt. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nur noch Tränen in den Augen, die sie tapfer versuchte wegzublinzeln. Gil sah es und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

„Hey ist ok Specialgirl, weine nur. Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für dich sein muss, aber ich musste dir das jetzt alles erzählen, sonst wäre ich verrückt geworden."

„Honey, bitte höre mir jetzt zu, denn ich sollte dir auch einiges erzählen. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, ich habe es an dem Tag gemerkt, als du von Dr. Pierce kamst und ich habe es gemerkt, als du ins Krankenhaus kamst um bei mir zu bleiben."

Sie atmete tief durch, denn Baby Grissom meldete sich gerade wieder mal. Grissom bemerkte es und legte seine Hand zärtlich auf ihren Bauch. Augenblicklich war die Kleine ruhig in Sara's Bauch. Sara sah ihren Mann an, der genauso wie sie schmunzeln musste, als er es merkte.

Aber Sara wurde wieder ernst und sah ihren Mann wieder an. Sie schaute ihm ernst in seine eisblauen Augen. Das Gefühl das sie bekam, war das gleiche, als sie damals in San Fransisco ihm zum ersten Mal näher kam.

„Gil, ich weiß, dass du mir nichts sagen konntest. Aber glaube mir, ich habe im Krankenhaus selber gelitten, vielleicht habe ich mich zuviel um mich und Baby Grissom gekümmert. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du mich gebraucht hast.", sagte sie traurig.

„Sara es ist und war niemals deine Schuld. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass du dich in dieser Situation mehr um dich und unser Baby kümmerst. So sollte es ja auch sein!", sprach Grissom.

„Ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen, Honey. Egal was auch immer in Zukunft sein sollte. Auch wenn es so sein muss, dass unser Baby krank oder gar tot auf die Welt kommt. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Es würde sehr schwer für uns sein. Aber wir haben geheiratet weil wir uns lieben und nicht, dass wir uns trennen wenn schwierige Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Wenn es so sein soll, wobei ich bete, dass es nicht passiert, dass mit Baby Grissom etwas passiert, dann war es leider so gewollt und wir müssen da durch. Es wird das schlimmste sein was wir durchmachen müssen. Aber nur gemeinsam schaffen wir es. Ich liebe dich Gil, und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass unsere Liebe stark genug ist um jedes Hindernis, egal wie schwer es auch immer sein mag, zu überwinden."

Grissom sah seine Frau an, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie gesprochen hatte. Auch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Sara, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich auch nie verlassen. Auch wenn das schlimmste eintritt, wovor wir Angst haben. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen, ich schwöre dir, dass ich immer an deiner Seite bin. Da kann kommen was will!"

Als Grissom geendet hatte, legte Sara ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn sanft an sich ran. Sie küsste ihren Mann mit einer solchen Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit, dass es ihm die Luft nahm.

„Sara Grissom ich liebe dich!", sagte er, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Ich dich auch Gil Grissom.", sagte sie liebevoll.

„Honey es ist ok, wenn das Team sich weiterhin abwechselt und bei mir ist, aber vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss eingehen, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden am Tag hier sind."

„Ist ok Sara, ich werde mich zurückhalten. Am besten du nimmst das in deine Hände, denn du weißt selber am besten, wann du deine Ruhe haben willst."

„Danke Honey, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist.", sagte Sara und blickte ihren Mann lächelnd an.

Sara schmiegte sich eng an Grissom und er nahm sie fest und zärtlich in den Arm. Beide hatten keine Worte mehr. Sie hatten alles gesprochen, was sein musste.

„Honey, Luka kommt gleich vorbei um sich zu verabschieden, er fliegt heute Abend noch zurück nach Europa.", sagte sie nach einer Weile Stille.

„Hm, muss es sein, dass er noch mal vorbeikommt, kannst du dich nicht am Telefon von ihm verabschieden.", sagte er murrend.

„Gil, bitte, Luka ist nur ein Freund, mehr nicht, du hast doch gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.", sagte sie lachend.

„Ich weiß Darling, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht. Allein schon wie er dich ansieht…. ."

„Gil Grissom es ist jetzt genug, du willst mich doch nicht schon wieder wütend machen.", sagte Sara lachend.

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und zog Grissom an sich ran und umschloss seinen Mund mit einem aufregenden Kuss.

„Sorry Specialgirl, ich verspreche dir, ich benehme mich, wenn er kommt.", sagte Grissom nur noch leicht murrend.

„Braver Ehemann, so gehört es sich.", neckte Sara ihren Mann.

„Nein, im ernst Honey, ich glaube du hast schon vor ein paar Wochen im Labor gemerkt, dass ich ihm zu verstehen gegeben habe, dass ich zu dir gehöre!"

Sara sah Gil an, der zustimmend nickte und leicht grinste.

„Aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt erstmal essen, denn ich habe wahnsinnig Hunger.", fuhr sie fort und stand auf.

„Na, da hast du ja Glück gehabt, dass ich nicht gesagt habe, dass ich die Gemüse-Lasagne fliegend haben wollte.", jetzt neckte Grissom seine Frau.

„Ach Honey, es gibt immer noch einen Pizza-Dienst, ich wäre schon nicht verhungert. Also wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne das Essen immer noch fliegend haben.", grinste sie frech.

Grissom hatte seine Frau gepackt und in die Arme gezogen.

„Nur nicht frech werden Mrs. Grissom. Ich habe da gewisse Methoden um es dir auszutreiben.", feixte er.

„Uhm, diese Methoden möchte ich gerne mal kennenlernen.", sagte sie lachend und wand sich mit einem leichten Kuss auf seine Nase aus seinen Armen und ging in die Küche um das Essen zu holen.

Eine Stunde später stand Luka vor der Tür, der sich verabschieden wollte.

Sara bat ihn herein und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Gil und Luka gaben sich die Hand, diesmal ein wenig abschätzender als vor ein paar Wochen. Sara hätte schwören können ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Mannes gesehen zu haben.

Luka und Grissom tranken ein Bier und Sara hatte sich von ihrem Mann, einen Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank geben lassen. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz über den abgeschlossenen Fall.

„Sara, wenn das Baby da ist, musst du versprechen mir bescheid zu sagen, ob bei Euch alles in Ordnung ist."

„Ist versprochen Luka.", antwortete sie lachend.

„Wann soll das Baby eigentlich kommen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Baby Grissom soll, wenn es nach Plan geht am 07. April auf die Welt kommen.", sagte Sara.

„Na ich hoffe mal, dass eure Kleine das auch ausnutzt und solange wartet.", sagte er lächelnd.

Luka wusste bescheid, was Sara's Schwangerschaftsprobleme betraf. Sie hatte es ihm erzählt.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann euch 3 dann irgendwann mal in Italien begrüßen.", sagte Luka und sah dabei Grissom an.

„Ja, ich denke wenn die Kleine alt genug ist, werden wir sicherlich mal nach Europa kommen.", antwortete Grissom, sehr zum Erstaunen von Sara.

„Du hörst es und ich kann meinem Mann nur zustimmen.", sagte Sara zu Luka, sah aber ihrem Mann mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an.

„Ja, ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft, aber für mich wird es Zeit, zum Flughafen zu fahren. Mein Flieger geht in 2 Stunden.", sagte Luka.

„Nichts zu danken, du kannst dich ja revanchieren, wenn wir dich besuchen kommen.", lachte Sara.

Luka stand auf und umarmte Sara und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er gab auch Gil die Hand.

„Passen sie bloß auf sie auf, sie hat einen verdammten Sturkopf. Aber sie kennen sie vermutlich besser als ich.", sagte er lachend.

„Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf sie auf. Ich kenne Sara glaube ich manchmal besser als sie sich selbst.", lachte nun auch Grissom.

„Hey redet mal nicht so schlecht über mich, wenn ich anwesend bin.", scherzte sie.

Sara begleite Luka Dacanti zur Tür.

„Pass auf dich auf Sara und mach es ihm nicht so schwer, er ist ein feiner Kerl. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr.", sagte er und umarmte sie nochmals.

„Ich weiß Luka, ich ihn auch. Und ich passe auch auf mich auf, versprochen.", sagte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange.

Sara hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen, als Luka ging. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn vermissen. Er war damals in Italien schon, ein guter Freund gewesen.

Als Sara die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Gil ging auf sie zu und nahm sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Arme. Sara begann zu weinen. Sie wusste sie würde Luka so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Auch Grissom wusste, dass Sara Luka sehr als Freund schätzte.

„Er fehlt dir jetzt schon, habe ich recht?", fragte er nach eine Weile.

„Ja! Bist du mir böse?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nein Darling, wie könnte ich. Ich weiß, dass es ein Freund für dich ist. Und von Freunden Abschied zu nehmen ist immer schwer.", sagte er sanft und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Oh man Gil Grissom, manchmal verstehe ich dich einfach nicht. Du bist für mich auch nach so vielen Jahren manchmal ein Mysterium.", lachte sie.

„Das liebe Sara Grissom, kann ich nur zurückgeben.", Grissom's Augen blitzten ihr frech entgegen.

Die folgenden 1 ½ Monate hatte Grissom wieder die Nachtschicht übernommen, und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Sara hatte entschieden, morgens ein paar Stunden ins Labor zu gehen und dort den Papierkram oder den Innendienst zu übernehmen, um ihr Team ein wenig zu entlasten. Sie würde noch früh genug nach der Geburt ausfallen.

Baby Grissom wurde immer aktiver von Woche zu Woche. Heute Mittag hatte sie wieder einen Termin bei Dr. Kennedy. Sie fuhr rechtzeitig nach Hause, um sich zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Sie konnte Nachts kaum noch schlafen, da ihre Kleine meinte Nachts wäre die beste Zeit um Turnübungen zu veranstalten.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, schlief Grissom noch, er hatte wieder die letzten zwei Tage Doppelschicht schieben müssen. Sie beschloss sich in Ruhe fertig zu machen und dann erst ihren Mann zu wecken. Sie bereitete, als sie geduscht war, anschließend noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen für Grissom vor. Dann ging sie rauf ins Schlafzimmer um ihren Mann zu wecken.

Leise ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und blieb erstmal stehen um Gil zu betrachten. Sie konnte einfach die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Er war so Attraktiv und so Stark. Aber dennoch gleichzeitig so verletzlich. Sie hatte viel über ihren Mann in den letzten 2 Jahren herausgefunden, dass sie noch mehr davon überzeugte, dass sie den richtigen Mann gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich ihr, für seine Verhältnisse, schon sehr viel geöffnet, was nicht leicht für jemanden wie Gil Grissom war. Sie war froh, über das, was sie sich teilten. Auch sie hatte gelernt nicht gleich davon zu rennen, sondern mit ihrem Mann darüber zu sprechen, was sie beschäftigte. Sie ging an die Seite des Bettes, auf der Gil schlief und strich ihm Zärtlich über die Wange.

„Hey Honey aufwachen.", sagte sie sanft.

„Hmm Specialgirl, lass mich noch etwas schlafen, es war eine harte Nacht.", murmelte er, noch immer im Halbschlaf.

Sara sah auf die Uhr, sie beschloss ihren Mann noch eine halbe Stunde zu geben. Es tat ihr leid, ihn wecken zu müssen. Leise und ohne ihn zu wecken, legte sie sich zu ihm ins Bett und umarmte ihren Mann. Ohne zu merken schlief sie ebenfalls ein. Als 45 Minuten später der Wecker klingelte, erschrak sie. Sie stellte den Wecker aus und schaute Grissom an, der noch immer tief und fest schlief. So leid es ihr tat, sie musste ihn jetzt wecken.

Sanft hauchte sie ihm Küsse auf seine Wange und seine Schultern. Grissom wurde dadurch wach und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Hey Specialgirl, kannst du mich so nicht immer wecken?", grinste er sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen an.

Sara sah ihn verliebt an und küsste ihn erneut, aber diesmal hauchte sie die Küsse nicht, sondern knabberte leicht an Grissoms Unterlippe und drang mit ihrer Zunge zwischen seinen Zähnen in seinen Mund vor. Grissom stöhnte leicht auf, als sie noch seinen nackten Oberkörper streichelte.

Sara löste sich von ihm und grinste ihn an.

„Bist du jetzt wach?", fragte sie ihn kess.

„Ja, obwohl, wenn ich jetzt sage nein, machst du dann weiter?", fragte er lachend.

„Nein, tut mir leid Gil, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ab mit dir unter die Dusche und etwas zu Essen steht auch auf dem Tisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dr. Kennedy dafür Verständnis hätte, wenn ich ihr erzähle, warum wir zu spät kommen."

Mit einem Seufzer stand Grissom auf und ging unter die Dusche. Sara betrachtete ihn als er aufstand. Er hatte nur seine Shorts an. Egal, wie oft er auch immer wieder sagte, wie alt er doch schon wäre. Er war verdammt sexy und attraktiv.

Als sie bei Dr. Kennedy saßen, war Baby Grissom wieder ziemlich aktiv. Sara hatte ein paar Mal Mühe zu atmen, da sie die Kleine heftig trat. Dr. Kennedy aber beruhigte sie und erklärte ihr, dass das normal sei. Und das manche Babys sehr empfindlich auf Ultraschall reagieren würden.

„Bis auf die Lunge sind alle Organe bestens entwickelt und arbeiten selbständig. Ihr Kleines ist jetzt schon ein Daumenlutscher. Es nuckelt und übt so für das spätere Saugen an der Brust. Das Baby nimmt an Gewicht zu, vor allem setzt es Fettgewebe an. Jetzt ist es etwa 40 Zentimeter lang und wiegt 1900 Gramm.", erklärte ihnen Dr. Kennedy.

Sara und Gil freuten sich, dass soweit mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung war.

„Mrs. Grissom für sie ist jetzt absolute Schonung angesagt. Sie sollten sich mit ihren Bedürfnissen in Sachen Sex auch zurückhalten. Es könnte vorzeitig Wehen auslösen.", sagte die Ärztin erneut.

Sara wurde ein wenig rot, als Dr. Kennedy ihr Sexleben ansprach.

Die Ärztin sagte ihr noch, dass sie nun alle 2 Wochen zur Untersuchung kommen musste. Danach verabschiedeten Gil und Sara sich von Dr. Kennedy und fuhren nach Hause.

Sara war froh, dass ihr Mann heute Off-Night hatte. Sie hatten beide morgen Früh einen Gerichtstermin zum Fall Carter/Krotzki. Als Supervisor, mussten beide ihre Aussage gegen Ivan Krotzki machen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Sara lesend in ihrem Schaukelstuhl. Grissom war im Arbeitszimmer und brütete über seine Insekten.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Cath und Warrick kamen zu Besuch. Sie hatten sich heute Morgen verabredet, denn Cath wollte Sara einige Bilder für das Kinderzimmer bringen.

Warrick tauchte hinter Cath auf und schleppte eine Babywiege herein.

„Warrick was willst du damit?", fragte Gil, der aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam.

„Das ist die Kinderwiege von Lindsay, ich dachte ihr könnt sie gut gebrauchen, denn ich denke Vanessa wird ja zuerst bei euch im Schlafzimmer schlafen.", sagte Cath.

„Ja stimmt Cath, danke dir, ich hatte daran noch gar nicht gedacht.", sagte Sara erschrocken.

„Ist nicht schlimm Sara, dafür hast du ja mich.", Cath grinste sie an.

Sara ging mit Cath, die die Bilder dabei hatte nach oben. Sie verbrachten einige Stunden im Kinderzimmer. Cath erzählte ihr, wie es ihr mit Linds in der Schwangerschaft erging. Sie hatten nach 2 Stunden letztendlich ein paar Bilder für die Wand rausgesucht.

Sie gingen gemeinsam wieder nach unten zu Grissom und Warrick, die sich gerade angeregt über Baseball unterhielten.

Cath und Warrick blieben noch zum Abendessen und verabschiedeten sich dann, da Warrick sich für die Schicht umziehen wollte. Cath hatte ebenfalls morgen einen Gerichtstermin somit heute Off-Night.

Sara kam aus der Küche als sie das Geschirr abgeräumt hatte und setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch.

„Honey ich bin froh, dass du heute Off-Night hast. Es ist beruhigend, wenn ich neben dir abends einschlafen kann.", sagte sie und lehnte sich an Grissom, der sich ebenfalls zu ihr gesellt hatte.

„Ich bin auch froh, endlich mal wieder nicht alleine im Bett zu schlafen.", sagte er.

„Können wir ins Bett gehen, ich bin total erledigt, nach dem Tag.", sie sah ihren Mann bittend an.

„Klar Specialgirl, ich bin auch froh, heute ins Bett zu kommen, auch wenn ich so nett geweckt wurde.", gab er grinsend zurück.

Grissom half Sara aufzustehen. Arm in Arm gingen sie nach oben. Mit einem Stöhnen lies sich Sara aufs Bett fallen und entledigte sich ihres Pullovers und des BHs. Gil fand sie so als er aus dem Bad kam.

„He. Willst du so schlafen?"

Sara drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, griff nach seinem Handtuch dass er trug und zog es ihm von den Hüften.

„Wer sagt denn dass ich schlafen will?"

Ihre Augen funkelten so seltsam während sie Grissom von oben bis unten musterte. Er sieht schon verdammt gut aus, dachte sie sich.

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss. Grissom konnte nicht widerstehen und biss ihr zärtlich in die Oberlippe während er mit seinen Händen vorsichtig über ihren Körper strich. Als er ihre Brüste berührte, zuckte Sara kurz zusammen.

„Was ist?" Grissoms Augen zeigten wie besorgt er war.

„Das tat gerade weh. Sie sind größer geworden."

„Das ist doch normal, nach allem was ich gelesen habe."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, den Sara atemlos unterbrach.

„Honey, ich glaube wir sollten hier aufhören. Ich bin einfach zu dick dafür."

Sara und dick? Das ist ja wohl der Witz des Jahrhunderts, dachte er und grinste vor sich hin!

„Du bist nicht dick, Spezialgirl, nur schwanger und wunderschön."

Eine leichte Röte überzog daraufhin Saras Gesicht.

„Danke. Aber ich bin doch dick."

„Hör zu, Sara. Ich sage, du bist nicht dick. Also glaub mir."

Gil lag mittlerweile neben ihr im Bett und hatte sich an sie geschmiegt während er ihren Körper weiter mit seinen Händen und ihr Ohr und ihre Lippen mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.

„Und die Jeans hier muss auch runter. Das schläft sich total unbequem."

Damit öffnete er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss und streifte ihr die Hose ab um augenblicklich die Decke über sie beide zu breiten.

Seine Hände wanderten an Saras empfindlichste Stelle um sie auch dort zu streicheln. Ihr Slip störte ihn etwas, worauf er ihr diesen zärtlich mit beiden Händen nach unten streifte. Beide lagen nun vollkommen nackt im Bett. Als Gil sie dort berührte, drückte sich Sara beinahe sofort noch enger an ihn. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte und auch bei ihm wurden gewisse Gefühle geweckt.

Sara hatte ihre Hände um seinen Arm gelegt und hielt sich daran fest. Mit heißerer Stimme flehte sie beinahe:

„Griss, bitte. Weiter dürfen wir nicht. Dr. Kennedy und Dr. Pierce haben es mir verboten."

„Hmhm. Ich hab auch nicht vor weiter zu gehen, Specialgirl.", murmelte er von ihrem Ohr hervor, an dem er gerade knabberte.

Sara begann unter seinen Berührungen zu zittern und zu beben, und stöhnte leise auf. Grissom drückte ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte sie gespannt an.

„Du bist gemein.", brachte sie keuchend hervor als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, Sara."

Sara lächelte schelmisch als sie hinter sich griff und ihn ebenfalls zu streicheln begann. Gil hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss ihre Zärtlichkeit. Sein Blut kochte, aber er durfte nicht weiter gehen. Das wusste er. Irgendwie schaffte es Sara aus seiner Umklammerung zu kommen, ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihm tief in seine Augen zu sehen. Dann begann sie zarte Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper zu hauchen, während sie mit ihren Lippen abwärts glitt. Jede Stelle die sie berührte, brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Zittern. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er sich nicht länger beherrschen können.

Grissom hatte die Hände neben sich liegen und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Was Sara mit ihm anstellte, war einfach nur unglaublich. Sie blickte ihm direkt in seine blauen Augen hinein, als er wieder einmal dieses seltsame Funkeln darin bemerkte dass sie immer bekam, wenn sie beide auf diese Art und Weise beieinander waren.

„Aber das haben mir die Ärzte nicht verboten, Honey."

Grissom schrie leise auf, als er fühlte was sie tat. Er lies sie gewähren, auch wenn er Sara sich jetzt voll und ganz überlassen musste.

Seine Hände spielten mit ihrem Haar während er sich tief in die Kissen drückte. Nach einigen Minuten bäumte sich Gils Oberkörper auf und ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm während er schwer atmend zurück ins Bett sank. Sara schob sich etwas nach oben, damit sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb betten und ihn umarmen konnte. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Sie schob ihm die Decke nach oben und deckte sie beide so zu, dass nur noch die Köpfe heraus schauten. Immer wieder hauchte sie Küsse auf seine breite Brust während er ihr sanft über ihre Schulter strich. Selig schliefen die beiden ein.

------------------------------------

Sara saß in ihrem Büro und wartete auf ihren Mann, der noch im Gerichtssaal war. Sie hatte ihren Termin schon hinter sich, der ganz gut verlief. Sie hatte es sich mit einer Tasse Tee bequem gemacht und las in einer der Akten. Nicht schon wieder. Baby Grissom scheint heut irgendetwas dagegen zu haben, dass ich mich mehr als 10 Minuten von der Toilette fernhalte. Ächzend stand Sara auf und ging zur Tür hinaus, als sie plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich gab.

Sofort blickte das ganze Labor auf sie und Nick sowie Cath kamen aus den Büros gestürzt. Sara stand da, hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Schreibtisch fest und hatte die rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Nein, nicht. Es ist doch noch zu früh. Verdammt tut das weh. Nick hatte als erster die Situation erfasst. Er fasste Sara am Arm, führte sie zu einem Stuhl und gab seine Anweisungen.

„Raph, sie gehen und holen Dr. Grissom, Hodges, sie rufen einen Krankenwagen. Aber bitte vorgestern!"

Beide CSI's stürzten davon.

„Sara, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Atme ganz ruhig weiter.", versuchte Cath sie zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selber alles andere als ruhig war. Auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte gebildet.

„Es tut so weh, Cath."

„Ich weiß Sara, ich weiß. Ganz ruhig. Wir kriegen das in den Griff. Der Arzt ist unterwegs."

Nick nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Sara nickte nur und warf den Kopf nach hinten während sie vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte.

Raphael Thomson riss derweil die Türe zum Gerichtssaal auf und rannte hinein.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?", fragte ihn der Richter ärgerlich.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Aber CSI Nicholas Stokes schickt mich."

Ohne den Richter weiter zu beachten wandte sich Raphael Thomson nun direkt an Grissom.

„Dr. Grissom, Sir. Bei ihrer Frau haben die Wehen eingesetzt."

In Grissom stieg Panik auf. Er lies alles stehen und liegen, schwang sich über den Tisch der Anklage und spurtete aus dem Saal in Richtung Treppe davon.

Mit viel Schwung riss er die Glastüren zum Labor auf und sah Sara, Cath und Nick auf den Stühlen an der Wand sitzen. Seine Augen blieben auf ihrer eigentlich hellblauen, aber jetzt dunkel gefärbten Jeans haften. Nein. Das darf nicht sein. Das ist viel zu viel Blut. Grissom lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und er begann zu schwitzen. Er hatte Angst. Angst um Sara und das Baby. Er trat auf die beiden zu und umfasste Saras freie Hand.

„He Darling. Ich bin da. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin aufgestanden, weil ich zur Toilette wollte, und dann war da.....aaaaaahhhh.", Sara verzog erneut schmerzhaft das Gesicht und schrie auf während sie die Hände von Griss und Nick fest drückte.

„Alles okay, Sara." Grissom strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zurück.

„Das tut so höllisch weh, Griss. Ich kann es gar niemand sagen.", presste sie hervor.

„Ist der Krankenwagen unterwegs, Nick?"

„Das habe ich veranlasst, Griss."

„Sara, was war dann als du zur Toilette wolltest?"

Sara atmete tief ein ehe sie antwortete:

"Dann war da dieser stechende Schmerz. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach schreien. Tut mir leid."

Saras Tränen liefen nun endgültig in Strömen über ihre Wangen hinab.

„He, schon gut. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, hörst du?"

Grissom blickte an ihr hinunter als er feststellte, dass sich an ihren Füßen eine kleine Lache gebildet hatte. Die Augen von Cath und Nick trafen die seinen und die drei sahen sich mehr als besorgt an.

Okay okay, keine Panik Gil. Behalt wenigstens du die Nerven. Das ist alles halb so schlimm. Mist, das funktioniert nicht. Nein, Sara. Bitte nicht.

„Sara, hey, Specialgirl. Hiergeblieben!", rief er dann laut aus als Saras Kopf zur Seite fiel und sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nick war nun auch endgültig alarmiert.

**... TBC**


	56. Schockierende Nachrichten

**Chapter 56**

„CSI Sara Grissom! Machen sie sofort die Augen wieder auf, das ist ein Befehl!", klang eine strenge, laute Stimme im besten Kommandoton durch das Labor. Es war Ecklie, der das ganze stumm verfolgt hatte.

„Nur nicht einschlafen, Sara. Das wäre der größte Fehler den sie jetzt machen können.", sagte er.

Daraufhin öffnete Sara ihre Augen wieder und sah erst Ecklie an, der inzwischen neben sie getreten war, dann Grissom an.

„Ja, Sir."

Ihre Stimme war müde und leise, man konnte sie kaum verstehen.

„Sara bleib wach, bitte. Nur bis der Krankenwagen da ist." Grissom schüttelte sie leicht. Die Panik hatte ihn nun im festen Griff. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Dann fiel Ecklie auf, dass der Rest der Belegschaft wie gebannt auf Sara starrte und es wurde ihm zu bunt.

„Haben sie nichts zu tun?" Alles zuckte beim Klang von Ecklies Stimme augenblicklich zusammen und entfernte sich so schnell wie möglich.

Sara fiel es immer schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten. Sie war zur Seite gekippt und hatte den Kopf auf Grissoms Schulter gelegt. Sie blutete nach wie vor stark und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Schmerzen immer schlimmer wurden. Gil murmelte die ganze Zeit beruhigende, zärtliche Worte in ihr Ohr, aber sie bekam nicht mehr mit was er eigentlich genau sagte. Als die beiden Türen zum Labor aufgingen und die Sanitäter mit der Trage und Dr. Kennedy im Schlepp hereinkamen, fiel Grissom, Nick und Cath ein Stein vom Herzen.

Mit einem Blick hatte die Ärztin die Situation erfasst. Ihre Anweisungen kamen wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Es musste jetzt schnell gehen, verdammt schnell. Sara bekam Infusionen gelegt und schrie erneut auf, als sie auf die Trage gelegt wurde. Mit einer Schere schnitt ihr Dr. Kennedy die Jeans vom Leib während Sara, Grissom, an dessen Hand zu sich zog. Als sie in seine Augen blickte, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz.

„Gil, ich will dir nur sagen dass ich dich liebe. So sehr, wie ich noch keinen anderen Menschen jemals geliebt habe." Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und ihre Hand fiel kraftlos auf die Trage.

„Sara, nein! Sara, was ist mit dir? Wach auf!" Grissom brüllte es beinahe, als ihn Nick etwas zurück zog.

„Sie ist in guten Händen, Gil. Komm, ich nehme dich mit ins Krankenhaus." Grissom hatte das Gefühl, in Trance zu sein. Wie von selbst folgte er Nick und Cath auf den Parkplatz hinaus zum Auto.

„Sir, Entschuldigen sie, aber ich würde gerne mit Sara im Krankenwagen mitfahren."

„Das geht nicht, Dr. Grissom. Ich weiß nicht ob ich den Platz brauchen werde.", antwortete Dr. Kennedy die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

„Fahren sie lieber mit ihrem Kollegen. Wir treffen uns dann im Krankenhaus."

Grissom nickte nur. Ich hab ihr aber doch versprochen, sie niemals alleine zu lassen. Und wenn ich jetzt mit Nick fahre, dann breche ich genau dieses Versprechen. Grissom stand unschlüssig auf dem Parkplatz herum. Er fühlte sich einfach hundeelend. Wenn ich heut noch ins Krankenhaus will, muss ich jetzt was tun.

„Gil, schwing jetzt endlich deinen Hintern ins Auto, oder willst du hier festwachsen?"

„Wie? Was? Ich komme, Nick." Grissom war kurz aus seiner Lethargie erwacht und beeilte sich jetzt mit dem Einsteigen ins Auto.

Dieser brauste hinter dem Krankenwagen her vom Hof des LVPD herunter, in Richtung Krankenhaus davon. Während der ganzen Fahrt sprachen die drei CSIs kein Wort miteinander. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nick und Cath machten sich genau so viele Sorgen um Sara wie Gil. Was am schlimmsten war, war das viele Blut. Sie muss ziemlich viel davon verloren haben. Das war nicht nur die Fruchtblase, die geplatzt ist. Meine Sara. Warum nur ist sie ohnmächtig geworden? Hoffentlich ist sie wieder bei sich. Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Wie kann ich ihr helfen? Grissom spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern während Nick aufmerksam den Verkehr beobachtete.

Im Krankenwagen unterdessen wuchsen Dr. Kennedys Sorgenfalten. Saras Werte waren alles andere als gut. Ihr Puls wurde immer langsamer und unregelmäßiger und ihr Blutdruck fiel stetig während sie gleichzeitig immer mehr Blut verlor. Über Funk gab Dr. Kennedy durch, dass im Krankenhaus ein OP bereitgestellt werden sollte, da sie sofort nach Ankunft einen Notkaiserschnitt würde machen müssen um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, Sara und das Baby zu retten. Dann kam Sara kurz wieder zu sich.

„Gil? Wo bist du? Ich brauch dich.", flüsterte sie.

„Ganz ruhig, Mrs. Grissom. Ihr Mann fährt hinter her."

Sara schloss kurz die Augen, um sie sofort wieder weit aufzureißen. Sie hatte Schmerzen und spürte, dass das alles andere als normal war. Sie fühlte sich so schwach.

„Vanessa. Ich will, dass Baby Grissom mit erstem Vornamen Vanessa heißt. Bitte. Vanessa Catherine Nicholas Grissom soll sie heißen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, Ma´am.", beruhigte sie die Ärztin.

Sara nickte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fiel zurück in ihre Ohnmacht.

Der Krankenwagen bremste scharf ab und sofort wurden die Türen zur Notaufnahme weit aufgerissen. Gil war noch aus dem langsam fahrenden Auto von Nick gesprungen und rannte direkt auf den Krankenwagen zu. Er griff nach Saras Hand und verschlang seine Finger in die ihren, während er im Laufschritt neben der Trage her ging, die sofort in den OP geschoben wurde.

„Sie dürfen hier nicht rein, Mr. Grissom. Warten sie bitte hier."

„Aber ich muss doch... ."

„Tut mir leid."

Damit wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. In Gil stieg Wut auf. Warum lassen sie mich nicht zu Sara? Ich muss doch dabei sein! Sie braucht mich! Er trat kräftig gegen eine leere Getränkedose, die im Flur auf dem Boden lag. Nick und Cath waren mittlerweile auch eingetroffen und standen nun hinter ihm. Grissom raufte sich die Haare und begann auf dem Flur auf und ab zu tigern während er wartete.

Nick tat es ihm gleich, nur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Jeder der beiden Männer hing seinen Gedanken nach. Was machen die da drinnen nur? Wieso kommt denn keiner und sagt mir was los ist? Und warum durfte ich nicht mit hinein?

Wieso dauert dass denn so lange? Wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir hier noch den Fußboden durchgelaufen. Eine Schwester kam mit Blutkonserven auf dem Arm den langen Gang entlang gehetzt, so dass Grissom und Nick zur Seite springen mussten und verschwand mit dem Blut im OP.

Gil schwitzte. Ihm wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Als die Schwester wieder heraus kam, hielt er sie auf.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau?"

Seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst. Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort auch gar nicht wirklich wissen. Das was er gesehen hatte, reichte ihm als Antwort vollkommen aus. Die Schwester sah ihn an und meinte nur:

"Tut mir leid, Sir. Aber da müssen sie warten bis der Arzt kommt. Ich kann ihnen da nichts sagen."

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie.

Das waren fünf Blutkonserven die da hineingetragen wurden. Hat Sara soviel verloren? Dann sieht es nicht gut aus, stellte Nick mit Hilfe seiner langjährigen CSI-Erfahrung fest.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet, und eine Hebamme kam mit einem Baby auf dem Arm, das in eine warme Decke gewickelt war, heraus.

„Darf ich ihnen ihre Tochter vorstellen, Mr. Grissom? Vanessa Catherine Nicholas Grissom. Sie kam um 09.52 Uhr auf die Welt. Zwar etwas zu früh und noch etwas zu leicht mit 1900 g, aber dafür mit ihren 47 Zentimetern schon ziemlich groß. Und Schreien klappt auch schon ganz gut."

Sie legte Grissom das Baby kurz in die Arme damit er es anschauen konnte. Nick und Cath waren auf ihn zugegangen und besahen sich nun ebenfalls das kleine Menschlein in seinen Armen.

„Sie hat deine Augen, Gil.", sagte Cath.

Grissom fühlte sich in diesem Moment so stolz, wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Was sind schon meine ganzen Auszeichnungen gegen das hier? Meine Tochter. Mein kleine Prinzessin.

Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von dem Baby in seinem Arm lösen und die Hebamme ansehen.

„Ist sie gesund?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ja. Bis auf das Gewicht und die Tatsache dass sie etwas zu früh kam. Aber das ist kein Problem. Ich werde sie jetzt mitnehmen damit ich sie in den Brutkasten legen kann."

Grissom lächelte. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.

„Und meine Frau?"

Er schien die Hebamme mit seinen Augen förmlich zu durchbohren. Diese senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und wich ihm aus.

„Es geht ihr nicht so gut, Sir. Aber genaueres müssen sie die Ärzte fragen."

Damit nahm sie Grissom das Baby ab und lies die beiden Männer alleine stehen. Sara! Was ist mit dir? Bitte, warum sagt mir denn keiner was? Hilfesuchend blickte Gil zu Nick. Dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und begann daraufhin wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

Ich wusste es sieht nicht gut aus für Sara. Es muss doch irgendjemand Gil bescheid sagen was mit ihr ist! Das können die doch nicht mit ihm machen! Er wird hier ja noch verrückt vor Angst. Und ich auch, kommentierte Nick in Gedanken. In ihm stieg Wut auf. Wut auf die Ärzte, die hier alle im Unklaren ließen.

Beinahe zwanzig Minuten später öffneten sich die OP-Türen erneut und Dr. Kennedy und Dr. Pierce kamen in grüner Ärztekleidung heraus. Grissom sprang auf die beiden Gestalten zu und hielt die Luft an. Beide hatten die Köpfe gesenkt und vermieden es, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Sara? Es geht ihr doch gut, oder?"

Grissom war nur noch panisch. Die beiden Ärzte tauschten einen Blick und Dr. Pierce war es, der schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Mr. Grissom, es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber.... ."

Weiter kam er nicht da Grissom beide Hände an seine Schultern gelegt hatte und ihn leicht schüttelte.

„Was ist mit ihr? Sagen sie es mir endlich, Doktor!"

Sie ist doch nicht, nein, das darf nicht sein! Grissom malte sich in seinen Gedanken das schlimmste aus.

Dr. Pierce sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sir, ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Frau ins Koma gefallen ist." Gil lies den Arzt los, als ob dieser giftig wäre.

„Nein, dass darf nicht sein, das kann nicht sein. Sie müssen sich irren!"

Dr. Pierce hatte nun ebenfalls den Blick gesenkt.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Aber ihre Frau hat viel Blut verloren, sehr viel. Wir hatten Mühe, die Blutungen zu stoppen. Wir mussten ihr schon sieben Konserven geben und an der achten hängt sie momentan. Sie wird auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Grissom. Aber ihrem Baby geht es gut. Das ist soweit über den Berg."

„Wenn sie möchten, Mr. Grissom, können sie ihre Frau in ca. 10 Minuten besuchen. Entschuldigen sie Dr. Pierce und mich bitte."

Die Ärzte gingen bedrückt von dannen.

Grissom stand da, inmitten des Krankenhausflures. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich leer. Das war alles ein Alptraum. Der furchtbarste Alptraum, den er je gehabt hatte. Wenn er die Augen wieder öffnen würde, würde bestimmt alles vorbei sein. Aber es war nicht vorbei.

„Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!"

Seine ganze Verzweiflung entlud sich in diesem einen, lautstarken Schrei. Cath ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn an sich. Kaum hatte sie ihn umfasst, als Gil am ganzen Körper zitternd in ihren Armen zusammensackte. Er weinte hemmungslos in die Schulter seiner Freundin. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand das Herz herausgerissen hätte.

„Was soll ich tun, was soll ich bloß tun?" Cath strich ihm über den Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

So hatte sie Gil noch niemals gesehen. Er war völlig aufgelöst und nicht fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er liebt sie wirklich abgöttisch, dachte Cath sich.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Gil. Sara ist eine Kämpferin. Sie wird das schaffen. Und deine Tochter auch."

Toll, Cath… Das war der absolute Schwachsinn. Etwas Besseres ist dir jetzt auch nicht eingefallen, schalt sie sich in Gedanken. Die Krankenhausangestellten schauten voller Mitleid auf das Bild das sich ihnen da bot. Es war ja nicht jeden Tag der Fall, dass ein CSI den andern tröstend im Arm hatte. Grissom fühlte sich, als wäre ihm der Erdboden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden.

Alles was ihm wichtig war, drohte er zu verlieren. Nur ganz langsam lies sein Schluchzen nach. Er hatte Angst. Angst und Panik waren die einzigen beiden Gefühle, die momentan in ihm herrschten. Angst um Sara und um seine Tochter. Andererseits war da auch ein ganz kleiner Funken Glück in ihm. Glück darüber, dass er gerade eben Vater geworden war. Auch wenn die Sorgen bei weitem überwiegten.

„Komm Gil. Gehen wir zu Sara."

Sanft schob Catherine ihn etwas von sich und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Grissom bebte noch immer am ganzen Körper. Dankbar sah er seine Kollegin an und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Dann folgte er ihr auf die Intensivstation. Nachdem Cath und er sich einen grünen Kittel übergezogen hatten, betraten sie das Zimmer. Saras Anblick trieb Gil erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Auch Cath konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht verhindern.

Sie lag da, mit Infusionen in den Armen durch welche das Blut aus der Blutkonserve und verschiedene andere Medikamente flossen, einem Sauerstoffschlauch in der Nase und die Kabel des EKGs aus dem Kragen des Krankenhausnachthemdes kommend. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie das Laken auf dem sie lag. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Gil Grissom setzte sich neben sie auf den Besucherstuhl und griff nach der Hand seiner Frau um sie zu küssen.

„Ich bin da, Sara. Ich bin da. Baby Grissom geht es soweit gut."

Gil strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand über die Stirn und die Wange.

„Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Das geht nicht."

Grissom brach erneut in Tränen aus. Sie liefen nur so über seine Wangen hinab ohne dass er sie stoppen konnte. Cath war hinter ihn getreten und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das wird wieder, Gil." „Sara schafft das. Mit deiner Hilfe. Ich weiß, das tröstet dich jetzt auch nicht. Aber du sollst wissen, dass du mich erreichen kannst, wann immer du mich brauchst."

Die Worte von Cath, drangen nur gedämpft zu Grissom vor.

„Danke, Cath. Aber ich möchte jetzt erstmal mit ihr alleine sein."

„Keine Ursache. Ich muss sowieso zurück ins Labor."

Cath machte eine kleine Pause bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Was darf ich denn den anderen erzählen?" Forschend blickten die Augen der CSI auf Gil herab.

Als ob das jetzt das Wichtigste wäre. Verdammt nochmal, Sara liegt hier im Koma und sie fragt mich, was sie im Labor verkünden darf. Hat sie denn nichts Besseres zu tun? Grissom dachte es sich, sprach es aber nicht aus.

„Die Wahrheit. Es hat ja eh schon jeder mitbekommen.", kam die etwas patzige Antwort von Gil.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Cath solch einen Ton nicht geduldet, aber das hier war ja alles andere als normal und Gils Wut auf diese Frage nur all zu verständlich.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf mich an. Ich werde morgen früh noch mal vorbeikommen."

„Danke, Cath. Für alles was du für uns getan hast.", Grissom sah dabei seine Freundin nicht an.

Sein Blick ruhte einzig und alleine auf Sara.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Gil."

Jetzt drehte er doch den Kopf zu Cath. Die beiden nickten sich zu während sie einander einen kurzen Moment ansahen, bevor Cath den Raum verlies.

Sie fühlte sich ebenfalls hilflos und hatte Angst um Sara. Sogar sehr große Angst. Mit einem Toten beim CSI konnte sie einigermaßen umgehen, aber das mit Sara zehrte auch an ihr. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, traf sie Nick auf dem Flur, der sie nur wissend ansah. Sie stiegen ins Auto und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum CSI Labor.

„Greg?"

„Ja Reena?" Greg sah Reena an, die bei ihm im Labor saß und unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Sara hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren."

„Das hat sie. Hoffentlich hat das nichts zu bedeuten."

Beide sahen sich einen Augenblick direkt in die Augen.

„Ich hab so ein dummes Gefühl. Die ganzen Probleme die sie während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte.", brachte Reena kaum hörbar hervor.

Greg griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sanft darüber. Er war genauso verängstigt wie sie. Schließlich waren es seine beiden besten Freunde, um die es hier ging.

Während die beiden so da saßen, riss plötzlich Calleigh die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf in das Labor.

„Reena, Greg. Nick und Cath sind zurück!"

„Wir kommen.", riefen beide gleichzeitig.

Die beiden standen auf und traten mit Cal, die gesehen hatte wie die Cath und Nickl auf dem Parkplatz aus dem Wagen gestiegen waren, zusammen raus auf den Flur des Labors.

Gespannt warteten alle, bis Cath und Nick den Fahrstuhl verliesen. Cath und Nick hatten die ganze Fahrt über darüber nachgedacht, wie er es der Belegschaft am besten mitteilen konnten, waren aber noch nicht wirklich auf eine Ideallösung gestoßen. Mit hängendem Köpfen, und nur mühsam beherrscht straffte sich Nick und begann sich zu räuspern.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Du musst jetzt irgendetwas sagen, Nick... Jetzt kommst du aus der Sache nicht mehr raus, dachte er sich.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, haben bei Supervisorin Sara Grissom heute Vormittag die Wehen eingesetzt.", begann er mit leiser und nicht ganz so fester Stimme.

Cal sah zu Greg und Reena. Das war nicht der Nick, den sie alle kannten. Es ist etwas passiert. Eindeutig! Kam Cal zu dem Entschluss.

„Nun, Dr. Gil Grissom wurde heute, am 14. Februar 2008, um 09.52 Uhr Vater eines gesunden Mädchens. 47 Zentimeter groß und 1900 Gramm schwer. Runde sieben Wochen zu früh. aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung."

Wieder machte Nick eine kleine Pause. Leises Gemurmel begann, dass bald wieder verstummte.

„Und wie geht es Sara?"

Es war Sasha, der die Frage der Fragen, die allen auf der Seele brannte, zu stellen gewagt hatte. Nick sah ihn mit gequältem Blick an. Dem jungen CSI wurde dabei ganz unwohl zumute. Jeder der im Labor anwesend war, hielt den Atem an. Die Spannung die in der Luft lag, konnten alle spüren.

Nicks Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und er zögerte.

Cath beschloss, weiter zu reden. Aber sie wollte ihren Kollegen nicht die volle Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ihr geht es nicht so gut. Ich bitte euch eindringlich im Namen von Gil Grissom, von Besuchen jeglicher Art vorerst Abstand zu nehmen.

Alle nickten nur. Sie wussten in diesem Moment, dass etwas passiert war, über das Cath und Nick nicht reden wollten beziehungsweise nicht reden konnten oder durften. Cath drehte sich um und wollte in ihr Büro gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Calleigh, Sasha, Reena und Greg, bitte folgt mir in mein Büro."

Die vier Angesprochenen sahen sich an und gingen Cath nach.

„Warrick, Nick, bitte kommt auch mit.", sagte Cath noch im vorbeilaufen.

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel traten auch die beiden in Caths Büro.

Cath sah Nick an, der wusste, dass er es den anderen sagen musste.

Nick lies sich in einen Sessel fallen, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er konnte es gegenüber den anderen nicht zugeben, aber er war mit seinen Nerven beinahe am Ende.

„Setz euch bitte und Sasha, schließ die Tür!"

Nick wartete einen Moment, ehe er tief durchatmete. Reena hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Wie geht es Sara wirklich?" Nick fuhr ruckartig zusammen, hob seinen Kopf etwas und blickte von einem zum anderen.

Die Unruhe, die Nick selber hatte, sprang nun auch auf seine Kollegen über.

Diese stellten sich alle die gleiche Frage. Was hatte ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht? Es war offensichtlich, dass Nick nicht so beherrscht wie sonst war. Die Sache ging ihm sehr an die Nieren, und er hatte es aufgegeben, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Das hatte jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr.  
Reiß dich zusammen, Nick. Du musst es ihnen sagen.

„Leider habe ich schlechte Nachrichten von ihr."

Oh man. Schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden, schoss es Cal durch den Kopf.

„Sara ist während dem Kaiserschnitt ins Koma gefallen."

Er lies die Worte erstmal so im Raum stehen. Entsetzt sahen alle Nick an. Es herrschte einen Moment lang eisernes Schweigen, dass eine zitternde Stimme unterbrach.

„Nick, wie ist das passiert?" Der Blick von Nick hatte einen Anflug von Schmerz, als er Cal direkt in die Augen sah.

„Der Blutverlust war wohl zu hoch. Momentan bekommt Sara die achte Konserve. Die Ärzte hatten Mühe, die Blutung überhaupt zu stoppen."

„Und wie geht es Gil? Wie hat er es aufgenommen, Nick, Cath?"

Ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass er geweint hat wie ein Schlosshund, dachte sich Cath.

„Schlecht. Das könnt ihr euch ja denken, Gil…. er ist bei ihr."

Reena Procter drückte voller Verzweiflung die Hand von Greg. Sie hatte selber schon mal ein Kind nach der Geburt verloren, aber dass was hier mit ihren Freunden passierte, war ihrer Meinung nach noch viel schlimmer.

Auch Greg Sanders schossen die Tränen in die Augen, die er verstohlen mit einer Hand wegwischte während er mit der anderen Reenas Hand fest drückte und ihr liebevoll mit dem Daumen über das Handgelenk strich.

„Nick, soll ich Horatio und die anderen aus Miami informieren?"

Cal hatte Recht. An die hatte noch niemand gedacht, schoss es Nick durch den Kopf.

„Mach das bitte Cal, ich selber werde Luka Dacanti Bescheid sagen.", sagte Nick und seufzte leicht auf.

„Okay Nick."

Cal war aufgestanden als sich Nick und Cath noch mal an alle wandten.

„Und das eins klar ist! Dass, was ich euch eben mitgeteilt habe, darf diesen Raum hier unter keinen Umständen verlassen! Grissom würde nicht wollen dass es an die große Glocke kommt."

„Selbstverständlich, Nick."

„Ihr könnt selbstverständlich Sara besuchen, aber nicht alle auf einmal, das wäre zuviel für sie und Grissom. Am besten ihr wechselt euch ab und nicht zu lange bitte.", gab Nick noch mal zu verlauten.

„Gil wird wohl die nächsten Tage auch nicht zum Dienst erscheinen. Ich werde solange seine Vertretung übernehmen, sagte Cath.

„Das wäre dann alles. Ich werde Euch, sobald es etwas Neues gibt, natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten."

Alle standen schleunigst auf, verliesen das Büro um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Erschöpft lies sich Catherine Willows-Brown in ihren Ledersessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Du wirst heute mal früher nach Hause gehen, Catherine und dich um Lindsay kümmern. Dann fing sie an, in ihrer Schublade nach einer Packung Aspirin zu suchen, die sich eigentlich dort befinden musste. Aber sie fand sie nicht. Hektisch riss sie alle Schubladen auf um die Aspirin durch Zufall auf dem Schreibtisch unter einem Papierberg liegen zu sehen.

**... TBC**


	57. Der Zusammenbruch

**Chapter 57**

Nick betrat gemeinsam mit Cath die Intensivstation des Krankenhauses.

„Ist sie da drin?", Nick sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen ängstlich an.

„Ja, Nick, Sara liegt hier."

Nick hatte sich einen grünen Kittel übergezogen und zitterte.

Nick konnte Sara jetzt einfach nicht allein lassen. Zu viele Jahre waren sie schon befreundet, so dass er nicht einfach akzeptieren konnte, dass er nicht wusste, wie es ihr ging.

Wie sieht sie aus? Wie geht es Grissom? Nach einem letzten Blick auf Nick, die versuchte ihm aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Cath sah ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Labor machte.

Gil saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er war über Sara gebeugt und er konnte sehen, wie ihn sein Schluchzen schüttelte. Leise ging er auf Grissom zu, und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er stand so eine ganze Weile stumm da. Dann ging Nick um ihn herum und setzte sich an die andere Seite an Sara's Bett. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Sie sieht einfach nur schlimm aus. Und so blass! Lieber Gott, bitte mach dass sie wieder gesund wird. Du darfst sie nicht sterben lassen. Gil und ich brauchen sie doch. Und vor allem braucht sie das Baby. Nick lies nun seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Gil sah dass Nick am Boden zerstört war, wie er Sara da liegen sah. Er ging zu ihm und legte nun ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, er war froh darüber, dass Nick jetzt gerade hier war.

„Keine Angst, Nick, wir schaffen das.", versuchte er ihn zu trösten, glaubte aber selber nicht wirklich an das, was er ihm sagte.

Nicholas Stokes nickte nur stumm. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit flüsterte Nick:

"Gil?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde gerne das Baby sehen. Schließlich ist es ja mein Patenkind.

"Ich werd die Schwester rufen damit sie dir den Weg zeigt."

„Gil?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will es aber mit dir zusammen sehen."

Bedrückt senkte er den Kopf.

„Nick, sei mir nicht böse. Aber ich würde lieber bei Sara bleiben."

„Griss, bitte. Nur kurz. Sie würde bestimmt wollen, dass du nicht nur hier sitzt. Schließlich muss sich ja jemand um die kleine Maus kümmern, solange sie es nicht kann."

Nick hat ja Recht. Aber ich kann doch meine Sara nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Grissom kämpfte mit sich selber, aber schließlich gab er Nick nach.

„Komm. Gehen wir die kleine Vanessa besuchen."

Grissom stand auf und schob Nick zur Tür hinaus in Richtung der Frühgeborenenstation davon. Nick blieb kurz die Luft weg, als er die kleine Maus mit ihrer übergroßen Windel, an viele Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen, in diesem Brutkasten liegen sah. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war noch ganz verschrumpelt.

„Dr. Grissom, möchten sie ihre Tochter kurz halten?", fragte die Schwester ihn einfühlsam.

Grissom drehte den Kopf zu ihr herum und meinte mit sorgenvollem Blick:

"Darf ich denn?"

„Sicher. Sie schwebt ja nicht in Lebensgefahr. Setzen sie sich am besten hier in den Schaukelstuhl und ziehen sie die Jacke aus."

Gil befolgte die Anweisungen der Schwester und lies sich in den Stuhl fallen. Nick hängte seine Anzugjacke über die Lehne und beobachtete gespannt, was weiter geschah. Als die Schwester das Baby aus dem Brutkasten nahm, fingen sämtliche Geräte an Alarm zu schlagen, was Grissom in Panik versetzte.

„Keine Angst, Sir. Das ist vollkommen normal, wenn ich das Baby bewege. Alles in Ordnung. Hier haben sie ihre Tochter."

Sie legte Grissom die Kleine auf die Brust, wobei sie darauf achtete dass die Kabel und Schläuche der Überwachungsgeräte nicht eingeklemmt wurden, und reichte ihm ein Lammfell damit er das Baby darin einwickeln konnte um es warm zu halten. Sofort griffen die winzigen Fingerchen in sein Hemd und ballten sich zu zwei kleinen Fäusten um sich daran festzuhalten, während Nick gerührt zusah.

„Sie ist wunderschön, Gil."

„Das ist sie."

Griss große, starke Hand hielt das Baby über dem Lammfell am Rücken sicher auf seinem Brustkorb, während er den Schaukelstuhl sanft hin und her zu bewegen begann. Nick streichelte Baby Grissom vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Wange, auf der ein Sauerstoffschlauch mit einem Pflaster, das in Herzform geschnitten war, befestigt war. Er studierte ausgiebig ihre Gesichtszüge.

Auch Grissom fiel nun der Schlauch auf und er fragte die Schwester:

"Hat meine Tochter Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen, Ma´am?"

Diese lächelte ihm zu und antwortete dann:

"Nein. Das ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für die ersten Tage. Sie bekommt keinen Sauerstoff momentan. Sie atmet von ganz alleine. Sehr gleichmäßig und normal."

„Du scheinst unbedingt hier raus zu wollen, mein kleiner Schatz.", murmelte Gil sanft vor sich hin.

„Das hat sie von euch beiden. Ihr hasst doch Krankenhäuser wie die Pest, Gil."

„Ja Nick."

Gil Grissom war ganz damit beschäftigt, seine Tochter zu studieren. Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Zu unwirklich kam ihm alles vor.

Als die Kleine sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, geriet Nick vollkommen in Verzückung.

„Ich glaube Vanessa hat Hunger, Gil. Sie saugt so komisch."

Nick hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl neben Grissom gesetzt und Grissom hatte seinem Baby den rechten Zeigefinger in die linke, kleine Faust geschoben, welchen Baby Grissom sofort fest umklammerte.

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Hast du Hunger, meine Kleine? Ja?"

Die Schwester hatte das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter mitbekommen und ging mit einer Trinkflasche bewaffnet auf die beiden zu.

„Sir, geben sie ihr das."

Grissoms skeptischer Blick traf die Frau mit voller Wucht.

„Keine Sorge. Es ist Muttermilch von ihrer Frau. Wir haben sie abgepumpt, da sie momentan ja nicht in der Lage ist zu stillen."

Grissom nickte und lies sich von der Schwester helfen, seine Tochter in die richtige Position in seine Armbeuge zu legen. Seine Tochter strahlte ihn aus großen, eisblauen Augen an.

Dann steckte er ihr vorsichtig die Flasche in das Mündchen und sofort begann klein Vanessa gierig daran zu saugen. Grissom und Nick mussten beide lächeln.

„Den Appetit hat sie eindeutig von Sara geerbt. Und wie sie schmatzt.", lachte Nick.

„Ja, trink nur meine kleine Prinzessin. Damit du schnell groß und stark wirst und hier raus kommst. Zusammen mit deiner Mami."

Diese Worte versetzten ihm sofort wieder einen Stich ins Herz und die Tränen, die er aufgehört hatte zu weinen, begannen erneut zu fliesen. Nick ging es ebenso. Beiden rannen die Tränen in Sturzbächen über die Wangen während das Baby aus dem Fläschchen trank. Nick wischte sich als erstes die Tränen von den Wangen und deckte dann sei Patenkind, während Gil es fütterte, wieder mit dem Lammfell zu da es ständig herunterrutschte.

Irgendwann hatte die kleine Maus genug getrunken und schloss satt und zufrieden ihre eisblauen Augen.

„Ist wohl besser wenn ich sie der Schwester gebe, damit sie Vanessa wieder in ihr Bett legen kann. Ich glaube sie ist müde."

„Das wäre ich auch, Griss. Vor allem wenn ich soviel gegessen hätte wie sie."

Die Schwester, die die ganze Zeit über bei Grissom und Nick im Raum gewesen war, kam auf ihn zu und nahm Grissom vorsichtig das Baby wieder ab um es zurück in den Brutkasten zu legen. Grissom beobachtete das ganze fasziniert, aber seine Tochter nahm keine Notiz mehr von ihm. Sie war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Gil und Nick saßen nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Frühchenstation wieder bei Sara im Zimmer, da Gil nicht dazu zu bringen war, von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Als Cal und Greg herein kamen, schossen Cal beim Anblick dieses Elends die Tränen in den Augen und sie ging auf Gil zu und nahm ihn in den Arm um ihn zu drücken. Gil wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie er reagieren sollte, er war etwas erstaunt über Cal, aber er ließ es zu, schließlich war sie mittlerweile eine seiner Freunde.

„Wie gehts ihr?", fragte Greg ihn nun.

„Nicht gut, Greg. Die Ärzte wissen nicht ob sie wieder aufwacht.", brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Cal stand daneben und wurde von Nick tröstend in die Arme genommen.

„Kann ich jetzt klein Vanessa sehen?", fragten Cal und Greg wie aus einem Mund.

„Sicher.", Grissom hatte den Blick gesenkt und sprach sehr leise.

Cal fasste ihn am Arm und drückte ihn kurz.

„Ich bin sicher, Nick kann uns den Weg ebenso gut zeigen wie du. Bleib du nur bei Sara."

Gils Augen signalisierten ihr ein stummes _„Dankeschön"_.

„Komm, Patenonkel. Gehen wir mal die nächste Generation der Grissoms besuchen!"

Damit zog sie ihren Verlobten zur Tür hinaus und Greg ging hinterher.

Gil war froh, dass er nun mit Sara alleine sein konnte. Er setzte sich an ihre Bettkante, griff erneut nach ihrer Hand und streichelte liebevoll darüber. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie einfach die Augen aufmachen und mit ihm reden würde, aber nichts passierte. Sie lag ruhig und stumm da.

„Sara, bitte. Komm schon. Wach wieder auf. Mach die Augen auf, Specialgirl. Ich brauche dich hier. Und unsere Tochter auch. Du hattest mir doch Versprochen, mich nicht alleine zu lassen! Was soll ich denn alleine machen? Du hattest doch versprochen mich nie alleine zu lassen. Bitte Sara. Mir zuliebe. Ich kann die Kleine doch nicht alleine großziehen. Sie braucht ihre Mami.", flüsterte Gil.

Erneut liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen hinab.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, als Nick mit Cal und Greg zurück kam. Greg Sanders legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang ihn, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Griss, bitte. Komm mit nach Hause."

„Nein, Greg. Ich muss hier bleiben. Bei Sara und dem Baby. Sie brauchen mich."

Grissom hatte das in so einem bestimmten Tonfall gesagt, dass Greg wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte weiter auf ihn einzureden.

„Deine Tochter ist übrigens wunderschön."

Cal hatte sich kaum von dem Anblick Vanessas lösen können, als sie gemeinsam mit Nick und Greg vor dem Brutkasten gestanden hatte.

„Wir gehen dann jetzt mal nach Hause, Nick nehmen wir mit."

„Danke, dass ihr hier wart."

Die drei verliesen das Zimmer. Cal rannen erneut die Tränen über die Wangen hinab und sie schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten, dem es aber keinen Deut besser ging.

„Kommt ihr beiden. Gehen wir.", versuchte Greg seine beiden Freunde aus dem Krankenhaus zu lotsen.

Drei Tage später öffnete sich leise die Tür zu Sara Grissoms Zimmer. Den beiden eintretenden Personen bot sich ein Anblick, wie sie ihn noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatten. Gil Grissom saß völlig in sich zusammengesunken, nur in Hemd und Hose auf einem Stuhl am Bett seiner Frau und hielt ihre Hand. Die Überwachungsgeräte piepten regelmäßig und zeigten an, dass alles soweit in Ordnung war. Die beiden Gestalten gingen langsam auf ihn zu. Ihr Herz klopfte ihnen bis zum Hals. So hatten sie ihren Freund noch nie gesehen. Vorsichtig legte ihm Reena eine ihrer Hände auf die Schulter, während Warrick ihn leise fragte:

"Alles okay, Gil?" Doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Gil?", versuchte es Warrick erneut und schüttelte ihn dabei vorsichtig an der Schulter. Plötzlich kippte Gil Grissom zur Seite, so dass ihn Warrick gerade noch auffangen konnte.

„Reena, hole einen Arzt. Schnell!"

„Mach ich.", die rothaarige Frau stürmte zur Tür der Intensivstation hinaus, während Warrick seinen Freund auf den Boden gleiten lies und ihm das völlig zerknitterte Hemd öffnete, das er trug.

Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Reena kam mit Dr. Pierce, welcher gerade Dienst gehabt hatte und eigentlich nach Sara hatte sehen wollen, und einer Schwester zurück.

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Brown?", war die erste Frage des Arztes, dem Reena zuvor schon den Namen von Warrick gesagt hatte.

„Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber er hat nicht reagiert. Also habe ich ihn leicht an der Schulter gerüttelt und da ist er mir einfach so zur Seite gekippt."

„Kein Wunder. Mr. Grissom ist ja auch schon seit drei Tagen ununterbrochen hier, entweder bei seiner Frau oder seinem Baby.", begann Dr. Pierce zu berichten.

„Er hat kaum was gegessen, von Schlaf ganz zu schweigen. Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Reena und Warrick tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Das war typisch Grissom, er konnte einfach nicht die, die er liebte alleine lassen. Dr. Pierce führte unterdessen die notwendigen Untersuchungen durch, was Grissom alles gar nicht mitbekam. Er war immer noch weggetreten.

Erst als ihm der Arzt eine Elektrolytinfusion legte, kam er durch den Einstich für die Infusionsnadel in seine Haut wieder zu sich. Gil wollte sofort wieder aufstehen, wurde aber von Dr. Pierce zurück gehalten.

„Willkommen zurück, Mr. Grissom, schön liegen bleiben."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Sie sind umgekippt. Zu wenig Essen, zu wenig Schlaf. Wie ich es ihnen gestern prophezeit habe. Ich werde sie jetzt auf Station bringen und ihnen ein Schlafmittel geben. Und protestieren bringt nichts, also lassen sie es bleiben."

Auf ein Zeichen des Arztes hin wurde Gil von zwei Pflegern, die mittlerweile auch hinzu gekommen waren, auf eine Trage gehoben und diese aufgeklappt. Erst jetzt fiel der Blick von Warrick und Reena auf Sara und beide erschraken zutiefst. Reena begann zu weinen, so dass Warrick sie umarmte.

„Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus. Das ist nicht die Sara, die wir kennen."

„Ich weiß, Reena. Ich weiß.", beruhigend streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Reena wieder beruhigt.

"Wir müssen Ecklie über Gils Zustand Bescheid sagen."

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin dann mal so mutig und übernehme Ecklie. Er wird uns sicher den Kopf abreißen, weil wir entgegen seines Befehls hierher gekommen sind."

„Das vielleicht nicht, Warrick. Aber ein Donnerwetter wird es bestimmt geben. Obwohl wir Gott sei Dank da waren. Wer weiß wie lange Gil bereits ohnmächtig war, bevor er vom Stuhl gekippt ist."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Also, dann such ich mir mal ein Telefon. Kommst du Reena?"

„Ja. Einen kleinen Moment noch." Reena trat leise an Saras Krankenbett, nahm ihre Hand und legte diese behutsam zurück auf die Decke, da sie aus dem Bett hing.

„Sara, bitte. Wach wieder auf, Gil, und vor allem deiner Tochter zuliebe."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sara drehte sich Reena um und verlies gemeinsam mit Warrick Brown das Zimmer.

Ecklie saß mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter beim Abendessen, als sein Telefon klingelte.

Grummelig über die Störung stand er auf und hob ab.

„Ecklie"

„Sir, Warrick Brown hier."

„Mr. Brown, was gibt es dass sie hier so spät noch anrufen?"

Ecklie war neugierig geworden.

„Sir, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

„Raus damit, Brown."

Ecklie konnte hören, wie Warrick am anderen Ende der Leitung schluckte bevor er fortfuhr:

"Sir, ich bin im Krankenhaus."

Ich hatte doch gestern, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, erst angeordnet, dass niemand Sara Grissom besuchen sollte, schoss es Ecklie durch den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Brown?"

Sara wird doch nicht.....nein, das darf nicht sein! Ecklie wurde es immer mulmiger zumute.

„Conrad, Gil ist am Bett von seiner Frau zusammengebrochen. Die Ärzte wollen ihn über Nacht hier behalten und haben ihn auf ein Zimmer gebracht."

Es herrschte nun absolute Stille in der Telefonleitung. Nicht auch noch Gil. Aber ich hab es kommen sehen. Er war ja nicht von ihrem Bett beziehungsweise dem des Babys weg zu bekommen. Egal was ich versucht habe.

„Danke, Warrick, für ihren Anruf. Ich werde mich gleich mit Nick Stokes in Verbindung setzen."

„Nicht nötig, Sir. Miss. Procter telefoniert gerade mit ihm."

Natürlich Procter. Wie könnte es auch anders sein. Der Besuch ist nicht alleine auf Browns Mist gewachsen.

„In Ordnung. Kommen sie beide bitte morgen früh unverzüglich in mein Büro."

„Ja, Sir."

Damit legte Warrick auf und versuchte gleich seine Frau anzurufen. Er erzählte ihr das gleiche, was er zuvor Conrad Ecklie gebeichtet hatte.

Auch Reena hatte Nick erreicht, der ebenfalls in voller Sorge war.

CSI Nicholas Stokes betrat kurz vor 08.00 Uhr morgens leise das Zimmer in dem Grissom lag. Sein Anblick erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Die Wangen waren eingefallen, unter den geschlossenen Augen hatte er tiefschwarze Ringe, und er war schweißgebadet, da er sich im Schlaf von einer Seite auf die andere warf und immer wieder unverständliche Worte schrie. Er hatte offensichtlich einen Alptraum. Und zwar einen schlimmen. Einen sehr schlimmen. Plötzlich begann er auch noch mit den Armen zu rudern und lief ernsthaft Gefahr, aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Nick wurde das nun doch zuviel. Er warf seine Winterjacke auf einen der Besucherstühle, ging schnurstracks zum Bett und fasste Gil mit beiden Händen an die Schultern um ihn sanft zu schütteln.

„Gil, beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wach auf! Gil, hey!"

Nur ganz langsam wurden Grissoms wilde Bewegungen ruhiger und schließlich öffnete er seine Augen um seinen Freund und Kollegen erschöpft anzusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gil. Es war nur ein Traum. Hörst Du, es war nur ein Traum."

Nick ahnte, von was er geträumt hatte. Grissom hatte ihm einige wenige Male von seinen Alpträumen der Entführung berichtet. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Grissom wieder von diesem Alptraum, heimgesucht worden war. Ganz langsam realisierte Grissom, wo er war und dass das Nick war, der ihn da geweckt hatte. Er senkte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Nick. Aber ich dachte, ich wäre drüber hinweg."

Bingo, Nick.! Er hat wieder von der Entführung geträumt, dachte er sich.

„Hast du den Traum schon länger wieder?"

Grissom schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er kaum verständlich antwortete:

"Das war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er wieder kam. Wie geht's Sara? Ist sie aufgewacht?"

In den Augen von Gil Grissom blitzte ein Funken Hoffnung auf.

Aber Nick schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Sie ist immer noch im Koma."

Grissom sank bei den Worten von seinem Freund wieder in sich zusammen.

„Hör mir zu, Gil.", Nick hatte ihn immer noch an den Schultern gefasst.

„Du brauchst Hilfe. Du schaffst das nicht alleine. Tu mir den Gefallen, und rede mit einem Psychologen."

„Das geht schon, Nick. Ich komme klar."

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Sieh mich an." Aber Grissom starrte nur auf seine Decke.

„Gil, sieh mich an.", wiederholte er sich nun in etwas bestimmteren Tonfall.

Und Grissom zwang sich, aufzusehen. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich sein ganzer Schmerz und seine ganzen Sorgen wieder. Nick lief es bei diesem Blick eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sanft und freundschaftlich fuhr er fort:

"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Wenn es nicht mehr geht, lass dir um Gottes Willen helfen. Mir hat es auch geholfen, damals. Es braucht hier niemanden den Helden spielen, nach solchen Erlebnissen. Von mir wird keiner etwas erfahren, hörst du?"

„Einverstanden.", Gil machte eine Pause. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Nick. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit einem Psychologen reden."

Und dann gab er etwas zu, mit dem Nick nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte.

„Die Sache mit Sara, ich, Nick, ich kann nicht mehr. Das ist zuviel. Und um Vanessa sollte ich mich eigentlich auch kümmern. Aber ich kann nicht. Mir geht es hundeelend."

Grissom begann nun auch noch hemmungslos zu weinen. Er hatte zwar in den letzten drei Tagen viel geweint, aber nicht so wie jetzt. Es war, als ob er sich alles von der Seele waschen wollte.

Nick wusste nicht so richtig, was er nun machen sollte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte dem völlig aufgelösten Grissom beschützend einen Arm um die Schulter. Genauso, wie er es bereits vor dem Operationssaal gemacht hatte.

„Ist ja gut. Lass alles raus. Tränen sind die Waschmaschine der Seele."

Eigentlich hätte Nick schon lange im CSI-Labor sein sollen, aber das hier war momentan definitiv wichtiger als alle Fälle die sich beim CSI auftaten.

Grissom tat ihm den Gefallen. Er erzählte Nick, während er hemmungslos weinte, alles was ihn bedrückte. Dieser hörte ihm stumm zu, lies ihn dabei aber keine Sekunde aus seinem Griff entweichen.

Himmel noch mal, dass es ihn so mitnimmt, hätte ich nie und nimmer auch nur geahnt. Was für eine Angst muss er die letzten Monate gehabt haben? Und keiner hat etwas bemerkt. Nicht einmal Sara. Warum habe ich nicht besser auf die Zeichen geachtet? Seine ständige Müdigkeit, die Unaufmerksamkeit und das oftmals gedanklich Abwesende, fiel es Nick wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er hätte sich in diesem Moment selber ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht früher eingegriffen hatte. So saßen die beiden CSI's da. Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich Gil wieder. Sein Schluchzen lies nach und er hörte auf zu Zittern wie Espenlaub. Seine Umklammerung von Nick, lies ebenfalls nach, kraftlos sanken seine Arme auf die Decke zurück. Es war, als ob aus Gil alle Kraft gewichen wäre. Auch Nick lockerte nun seinen Griff und lies ihn behutsam zurück ins Kissen gleiten. Grissom hatte die Augen geschlossen. Aber nur einen Moment lang, dann öffnete er sie wieder und fixierte seinen Freund und Kollegen.

„Es tut mir leid, Nick. Das, ich, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich dich....", aber weiter kam er nicht.

„Gil! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Wieso sollte ich sauer sein?", Nick lies ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich glaube wir beide haben schon viele Männer gesehen, die seelisch zusammengebrochen sind, beim CSI. Und viele davon waren nicht so stark wie du. Jeder kommt einmal an den Punkt, an dem es nicht mehr geht."

Grissom nickte nur leicht. Es war ihm furchtbar peinlich, dass er sich hatte von seinem Kollegen trösten lassen wie ein kleines Kind. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick.

„Ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht nachvollziehen, wie es dir geht. Aber ich kann nachvollziehen, dass du erschöpft bist. Und zwar körperlich und auch seelisch. Ich werde jetzt hinaus gehen, und dafür sorgen dass du einen anständigen Seelenklempner bekommst. Und tue mir bitte um alles in der Welt den Gefallen, und versuche noch etwas zu schlafen. Ich werde heute Abend noch einmal nach dir, Sara und Vanessa sehen.", dabei umspielte ein brummiges Lächeln die Lippen von Nick.

Er hatte die Kleine vom ersten Augenblick an in sein Herz geschlossen gehabt und war kaum vom Brutkasten wegzubekommen, wenn er sie besuchte, was die Ärzte und Schwestern jedes Mal grinsen lies.

„Okay, Nick.", kam es leise von Grissom.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

... TBC


	58. Vanessa Grissom

**Chapter 58**

Nick stand auf, griff nach seiner Jacke und ging zur Tür. Er musste jetzt einfach hier raus, bevor er seine Fassung verlor. Gils Zusammenbruch in seinen Armen, hatte ihn unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so tief verzweifelt war wie Dr. Gil Grissom! Kopfschüttelnd ging er den Gang entlang ins Schwesternzimmer, als ihm Dr. Kennedy über den Weg lief.

„Mr. Stokes, schön sie zu sehen."

„Ja. Leider unter den falschen Umständen.", entgegnete er der Ärztin.

„Ja, da haben sie Recht. Kommen sie von Dr. Grissom?"

„Ja. Ich wollte mit ihnen über seinen Zustand reden."

„Mr. Stokes, ich darf ihnen da nichts Genaues sagen. So leid es mir tut. Aber die Vorschriften.", Dr. Kennedy hatte den Blick gesenkt.

„Hören sie zu, ich habe die letzten eineinhalb Stunden damit zugebracht, Mr. Grissom zu beruhigen und ihm zuzuhören. Er ist völlig erschöpft. Geistig und körperlich.", wurde die Stimme des CSI etwas lauter.

„Ich habe ihn aus einem Albtraum geweckt. Er ist beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, so heftig hat er sich hin und her geworfen, und sie erzählen mir dass sie mit mir nicht über seinen Zustand reden dürfen!"

Er war ärgerlich und sauer, dass die Ärzte hier abblockten obwohl es doch so offensichtlich war, was Grissoms Zustand anging. Die Ärztin war anhand seines Tones etwas erschrocken, und bat ihn:

"Kommen sie mit in mein Büro."

„Danke, Ma´am." Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck folgte ihr Nick und nahm Platz. Ohne weiteres Drumherumgerede kam er sofort auf den Punkt.

„Also, wie geht's ihm?"

„Das muss aber unter uns bleiben, Mr. Stokes. Sonst komm ich in Teufels Küche."

„Keine Sorge. Es wird diesen Raum hier nicht verlassen. Sie haben mein Wort."

„Also gut. Wir haben Mr. Grissom Elekrolytinfusionen gegeben und ein Schlafmittel. Die Nacht verlief einigermaßen ruhig, von dem Albtraum von dem sie mir erzählt haben hat die Nachtschwester nichts mitbekommen. Was ist das für ein Traum?"

„Er handelt von einem Fall, der ein paar Monate zurückliegt. Er und seine Frau sind entführt und schwer verletzt wurden. Seine Frau mussten sie ins Leben zurückholen und er wurde angeschossen. Und ein paar Monate vorher, wurde Sara, damals waren sie noch nicht verheiratet, niedergestochen von einem Täter, als sie eine entführte Person rettete."

Dr. Kennedy schluckte mehrmals, während ihr Nick die Geschichte erzählte.

„Deshalb meine Bitte an sie. Könnten sie dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Grissom professionelle Hilfe erhält? Er steht ja kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Dr. Grissom und seine Frau haben zwei wahrhaft schreckliche Jahre hinter sich."

„Keine Ursache. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, Mr. Stokes."

Nick sah sie dankbar an.

„Noch etwas. Wie geht's Sara und dem Baby?"

Dr. Kennedy atmete hörbar aus.

„Dem Baby soweit gut. Es hat etwas an Gewicht verloren, aber das ist bei Frühchen in den ersten Tagen normal. Das gibt sich wieder. Vor allem bei ihrem Appetit."

„Den hat sie von ihrer Mutter. Sie sollten Sara mal essen sehen.", konnte sich Nick nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen.

„Und der Zustand von Mrs. Grissom ist unverändert, aber stabil. Wir werden sie heute Nachmittag auf die Komastation verlegen. Ihre Blutwerte sind wieder besser geworden. Die Konserven haben ihr geholfen."

„Aber es war knapp, nicht wahr?", Nick musterte dabei die Ärztin mit einem wissenden Blick.

Diese nickte nur als Antwort.

„Verdammt knapp. Wir mussten sie zweimal zurück holen."

Nick schaute sie entsetzt an. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?"

„Ja. Selbstverständlich hat Dr. Grissom davon keine Ahnung. Dr. Pierce und ich hatten anhand seines Zustandes, den er damals schon hatte, beschlossen es vorläufig für uns zu behalten. Wir wollten ihn nicht noch mehr belasten."

Nick wurde nun auch klar, warum es im OP so lange gedauert hatte. Das musste jetzt auch er erst einmal verdauen.

„Mrs. Sara Grissom macht sich. Sie kämpft. Sonst wären ihre Werte nicht so stabil. Sie wird ja nicht einmal beatmet. Sie ist auf einem guten Weg."

„Was schätzen sie wie lange es dauert bis sie aufwacht?"

Die Ärztin lehnte sich in ihren Ledersessel zurück. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie mochte sie diesen CSI, der da vor ihr saß.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, Mr. Stokes. Das Problem bei Komapatienten ist, dass man keine genauen Prognosen abgeben kann. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch einmal aufwacht. Die Chancen stehen 50:50."

„Dann ist das Einzige was wir tun können, hoffen und beten."

Wieder nickte Dr. Kennedy nur. Sie blickte ihn dabei direkt an.

„Aber sie wissen ja, Mr. Stokes. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

„Da haben sie Recht. Danke, dass sie mich ins Bild gesetzt haben, über die drei."

„Keine Ursache, Mr. Stokes. Und seien sie beruhigt, ich werde Dr. Grissom einen wirklich sehr guten Psychologen zur Seite stellen. Mein Kollege, Professor Watson, ist führend auf dem Gebiet der Traumata nach Entführungen und ähnlichem. Ich werde ihn gleich anrufen."

„Sie haben einen gut bei mir, Ma´am.", meinte Nick als er sich erhob.

„Ich werde bei Gelegenheit darauf zurück kommen."

„Schönen Tag noch, Dr. Kennedy."

„Ihnen auch, Mr. Stokes." Als die Tür geschlossen war, lies sich die Ärztin leicht verwirrt in ihren Sessel sinken, bevor sie zum Telefon griff um Professor Watson anzurufen und ihm den Fall Grissom zu schildern.

Nick betrat völlig in Gedanken das Labor. Bei seinem Anblick, wurde es augenblicklich still.

Er schien mit irgendetwas völlig beschäftigt zu sein, und es gab nur eine Frage, die jedem auf der Seele brannte, weil er auch so spät kam. Was ist passiert? Hatte er schlechte Nachrichten? Sie alle wussten, dass er im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Warrick und Reena warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Sie beide hatten noch ein Gespräch mit Ecklie vor sich, was wahrscheinlich kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde.

Nick, saß bei seiner Verlobten im Büro, und erzählte ihr von dem Zusammenbruch von Grissom. Sasha, der an der Bürotür erschien, kam herein, da diese offen stand und bekam mit, was Nick erzählte. Sasha Damien verstand jetzt die Welt nicht mehr. Er vergaß was er im Büro von Cal wollte und fragte dazwischen:

"Grissom ist ohnmächtig geworden, Nick?" Der Blick von Nick hatte einen kurzen Moment einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Setz dich. Ja, Sasha. Er ist gestern Abend neben dem Bett seiner Frau zusammengebrochen. Sie haben ihn über Nacht da behalten. Die Ärzte sagen er leidet unter totaler Erschöpfung."

Für mindestens zwei Wochen wird er nicht zum Dienst erscheinen. Er ist krank geschrieben."

Sasha konnte es nicht glauben, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Stimmung im Büro war erdrückend.

„Ich habe auch schon mit Cath gesprochen, sie wird weiterhin die Vertretung für Grissom übernehmen.", Nick sah nun Cal an.

Jetzt kamen ebenfalls Hodges und Raph ins Büro geschlichen. Da sie von draußen den Wortwechsel mitbekommen hatten.

„Wie geht es Sara?", wollten nun beide wissen.

Die gespannte Ruhe, die in dem Büro herrschte, unterbrach Nick schließlich nach einer Weile, indem er antwortete:

"Ihr Zustand ist stabil. Sie wird auf die Komastation verlegt werden."

Und bevor noch jemand sich nach dem Baby erkundigen konnte, gab er auch darüber Auskunft.

„Und Vanessa geht's blendend. Sie isst gut, hat zwar etwas Gewicht verloren, aber das ist normal bei Frühchen. Sie ist soweit über den Berg."

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht, Nick.", kommentierte Hodges die Worte von Nick während sich die anderen ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Ja, das ist es. Das wäre dann alles."

Alle waren aufgestanden und wandten sich ihrer Arbeit wieder zu.

Gil Grissom lag immer noch in seinem Krankenbett, und döste leicht vor sich hin. Die Gespräche mit Nick heute Morgen und mit Professor Watson am Nachmittag, hatten ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Aber er spürte selber, dass es ihm half das aufzuarbeiten, was er tief in sich vergraben hatte. Die Ärzte hatten ihn genötigt, noch eine Nacht länger hier zu bleiben, damit sie ein Auge auf ihn haben konnten.

„Gil? Bist du wach?"

Es war Cath, die den Kopf zur Tür des Zimmers hereinstreckte und ihn ängstlich ansah. Sofort riss er seine Augen auf und schenkte ihr ein erschöpftes Lächeln.

„Ja."

„Gil, was machst du denn für Sachen?"

„Ich weiß. Das war nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung von mir."

„Nein, das war es wirklich nicht.", gab Cath gepresst hervor.

„Sara und du, ihr könnt doch nicht beide schlapp machen. Ich brauch euch doch."

Das mit dem Schlapp machen ist leider nicht so einfach, Cath, dachte sich Gil. Er spürte an der Art, wie Cath ihn zur Begrüßung umarmte, dass es ihr ebenfalls nicht sonderlich gut ging.

Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Gils Gedanken.

„Ja bitte?"

Herein kam Nick.

„Hey Nick."

„Hey Gil"

Cath löste die Umarmung zu Gil und blickte Nick mit verweinten Augen an.

„Cath, ich hab gedacht du wolltest dein kleines Patenkind besuchen. Dr. Kennedy wartet draußen auf dich. Sie wird dich zu ihr bringen.", versuchte Nick sie aus dem Zimmer zu lotsen da er alleine mit Grissom reden wollte.

Nachdem die beiden Männer alleine waren, zog Nick einen der Besucherstühle an Grissoms Bett, setzte sich und begann:

"Hast du noch etwas geschlafen, nachdem ich heute Morgen gegangen bin?"

„Ja. Es geht mir auch schon besser.", Gil blickte Nick aus müden, glanzlosen Augen an.

„Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag über mit dem Professor geredet." Gil schloss seine Augen einen Moment lang, um dann mit leiser Stimme fortzufahren:" Ich hätte damals, nach der Entführung, schon den Rat annehmen und mir professionelle Hilfe suchen sollen. Dann wäre vieles einfacher gewesen, Nick."

Grissom hatte den Kopf dabei ganz in sein Kissen zurück gelegt und blickte zur Decke.

„Das wäre es mit Sicherheit geworden."

In der Stimme von Nick aber lag keinerlei Vorwurf. Es war eine reine Feststellung gewesen.

„Aber du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Es wird zwar etwas dauern, aber das wird wieder. Glaube mir."

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch, Nick."

Nick bemerkte, wie müde Grissom war und meinte nur:

"Griss, ich werde jetzt gehen damit du schlafen kannst. Ich werde noch kurz bei Sara vorbeischauen und dann Cath bei deiner Tochter abholen und sie nach Hause bringen. Morgen besuche ich sie wieder. Schlaf gut."

Nick stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen, als ihm Grissom hinterher rief:

"Danke, Nick."

Nick drehte sich noch mal um.

„Danke? Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast heute Morgen."

„Keine Ursache Gil.

Weißt du, als Freunde tut man das einfach. Oder hast du lange nachgedacht, als du mich damals Poncho genannt hast um mich zu beruhigen. Außerdem dafür sind Freunde da, egal wie schlimm es ist!", grinste Nick und verlies das Zimmer.

Er schaute nur kurz bei Sara vorbei, um die Blumen, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, in einer Vase auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.

„Komm nur schnell wieder zu dir, Sara. Deine Familie braucht dich.", flüsterte Nick ihr zu und drückte kurz Saras Hand, bevor er wieder ging und die Türe zu Saras Zimmer wieder schloss um nun endlich auf die Frühchenstation zu gehen.

Nick trat hinter Cath an den Brutkasten, in welchem Gil und Saras Baby lag.

„Na? Was macht sie", erkundigte sich Nick bei ihr.

„Baby Grissom hat gegessen, ordentlich die Windel gefüllt, anschließend gebrüllt und jetzt strampelt sie vor sich hin."

Fasziniert beobachteten die zwei CSIs, wie sich die kleine Maus Bewegung verschaffte.

Sie ist Sara wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten! Nur die Augen hat sie von ihrem Vater, fiel ihnen auf, als Vanessa sie scheinbar interessiert anschaute. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich der kleine Mund zu einem herzhaftem Gähnen, was Cath und Nick liebevoll grinsen lies.

„Schau mal, ich habe vorhin ein Paar Bilder, mit der Sofortbildkamera von Baby Grissom gemacht. Ich will sie nur schnell Gil bringen, dann können wir los.", sagte sie.

„Cath die sind ja wirklich süß, ich denke Gil, wird sich freuen.", sagte er.

Cath brachte Gil schnell die Fotos. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sie anschaute. Die halbe Nacht, musste er immer wieder auf die Bilder seiner Tochter starren, weil er vor Sorge um Sara nicht einschlafen konnte. Hoffentlich wird alles gut und sie wacht bald wieder auf, unsere kleine Prinzessin braucht sie, dachte er.

Grissom saß, bereits in Jeans und Hemd, auf seinem Krankenbett und war am nachdenken, ob er auf eigene Faust Sara und das Baby besuchen sollte oder ob er hier warten sollte, bis Nick kam um ihn abzuholen. Diese Entscheidung aber wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich die Tür nach einem Klopfen öffnete und Nick mit Horatio reinkam.

„Horatio, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Gil völlig verwundert nach.

„Ich bin doch furchtbar neugierig auf deine kleine Tochter. Ich kenn sie ja bisher nur aus den Erzählungen von Cath."

Grissom musste lächeln.

„Wie geht's dir, Gil?", fragte Ltd. Caine vorsichtig nach, als er vor Grissom stehen blieb und ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

Auch ihm fielen die Augenringe und der müde Gesamteindruck auf, den Gil machte. Es muss wirklich schlimm sein, so wie er aussieht.

„Mir geht's soweit wieder gut, Horatio. Du kennst ja mein Verhältnis zu Krankenhäusern."

„Oh ja, das kenn ich."

Das war jetzt aber die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Gil. Dass es dir noch nicht wieder ganz gut geht, sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dachte sich Horatio. Nick, der die ganze Zeit als stummer Beobachter am Fußende des Krankenbettes gestanden hatte, mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein.

„Komm Gil. Wenn du noch kurz bei Sara und deiner Tochter vorbei willst, müssen wir uns jetzt ranhalten. Sonst schläft sie wieder."

Horatio und Gil sahen Nick mit einem Blick an, der Nick kurz grinsen lies. Er hob die Hände und stellte dann fest:

"Ich weiß ich weiß. Ich führ mich auf wie ein Vater. Cal sagt das auch immer."

Dieser Spruch brachte Grissom kurz zum Lachen, was die beiden CSI's einen erleichterten Blick wechseln lies.

„Auf geht's, Gil. Ich will doch die nächste Generation der Grissoms auch mal zu Gesicht kriegen!"

„Sicher, Horatio. Gehen wir."

Mit einem Satz war Grissom von dem Bett herunter gesprungen und wollte sich seine Tasche schnappen die ihm Cath gebracht hatte, als er zu schwanken begann.

Mit einem Satz waren Nick und Horatio bei ihm und griffen Grissom links und rechts stützend unter die Arme.

„Langsam, Gil. Du bist jetzt zwei Tage gelegen. Du darfst nicht so schnell aufstehen.", redete Horatio auf ihn ein. Grissom hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, die Karussellfahrt in seinem Kopf zu stoppen.

„Komm, Horatio. Setzen wir ihn noch mal aufs Bett."

„Ja. Ist wohl das Beste."

Behutsam ließen die beiden Gil zurück auf die Bettkante sinken, um nach ein paar Minuten des Ausruhens einen erneuten Versuch des Aufstehens zu unternehmen.

Diesmal klappte es. Gil war zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber es funktionierte. Langsam gingen sie den langen Gang entlang in Richtung der Aufzüge davon. Die beiden CSI's hatten die ganze Zeit über ein wachsames Auge auf Grissom gerichtet. Als die drei Männer vor Saras Zimmer auf der Komastation angekommen waren, fühlte Grissom wieder diese Angst in sich aufsteigen, die er immer hatte seit Sara hier eingeliefert worden war. Es war die Angst sie zu verlieren. Panisch blickte er von seinem Trauzeugen zu dem Paten seiner Tochter, bevor er tief Luft holte und die Tür öffnete.

Saras Anblick trieb ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder vor Nick los heulen. Nick und Horatio, bemerkten beide den Kampf, den Gil mit sich ausfocht als ihm Horatio die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ist schon okay, Grissom. Lass es zu. Es hilft dir."

Grissom nickte nur, während ihm nun seine Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Er ging auf das Bett zu, in welchem Sara lag, griff nach ihrer Hand auf der Decke ehe er sich über sie beugte und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die aufgesprungenen Lippen hauchte.

„He, Specialgirl. Ich bins. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich war selber die letzten beiden Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht um dich kümmern konnte.", begann er Sara flüsternd zu erzählen.

Horatio und Nick hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund und beobachteten Gil und Sara mit klammem Herzen während jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

So standen sie da, bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang, und blickten das Paar an. Beiden tat es in der Seele weh, Grissom und Sara so zu sehen. Als Gil Sara alles erzählt hatte, was ihm so eingefallen war, verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Er küsste sie zum Abschied noch mal auf die Lippen, deckte sie gut zu und verlies dann mit den beiden anderen das Zimmer, obwohl er am liebsten da geblieben wäre. Aber Nick hatte ihm am Morgen klar gemacht, dass er das nicht zulassen würde. Und zwar unter keinen Umständen. Grissom hatte sich gefügt und zugestimmt.

Als die drei Männer auf der Frühchenstation ankamen, wurden sie von lautem Gebrüll empfangen.

„Offensichtlich scheint ihr irgendetwas nicht zu passen, Mr. Grissom.", stellte Dr. Kennedy fest, die gerade nach dem Rechten hatte sehen wollen als Grissom mit den beiden Anderen hereingekommen war.

Ltd. Horatio Caine war derweil neben Grissom getreten und blickte neugierig in den Brutkasten, in welchem Vanessa Catherine Nicholas Grissom lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. „Kann ich sie auf den Arm nehmen, Dr. Kennedy?", fragte Gil beinahe schüchtern nach.

Er musste das bisschen Mensch in dem Glaskasten jetzt einfach halten und trösten.

„Natürlich Dr. Grissom. Setzen sie sich, ich gebe sie ihnen."

„Danke."

Mit einem Lächeln lies sich Gil in den Schaukelstuhl neben dem Brutkasten fallen und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Als Dr. Kennedy die Kleine heraus nahm und die Überwachungsgeräte sofort damit begannen, Alarm zu schlagen, schreckte Horatio zusammen und auch Gil zuckte kurz panisch zusammen, obwohl er den Ablauf mittlerweile kannte und es jedesmal so war.

„Keine Sorge, Horatio. Das ist immer so, wenn Vanessa von Dr. Kennedy oder die Schwester heraus geholt wird."

„Wenn du das sagst, Nick dann will ich dir das mal glauben."

Kaum lag das Baby auf Gils nackter Brust, wie immer von einem Lammfell bedeckt damit es nicht auskühlte, beruhigte sich Vanessa augenblicklich und das Gebrüll verstummte.

„Du hast deinen Daddy vermisst, stimmts Prinzessin? Und deine Mami fehlt dir auch. Genauso wie mir.", begann Grissom in zärtlichem Ton mit seiner Tochter zu reden, während die sich mit ihren kleinen Fäustchen an das geöffnete Hemd ihres Vaters klammerte und sich ganz eng an ihn kuschelte.

Nick und Horatio wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass Gil für die Kleine alles tun würde um sie zu beschützen. Genau so wie er es für Sara bereit war zu tun.

„Einfach süß die zwei.", bemerkte Dr. Kennedy.

„Nick, komm her! Schau dir das an. Diese winzigen Füßchen, wie sie sich gegen Gils Bauch stemmen!"

Horatio war total hin und weg von Vanessa.

„Du hast doch selber einen Sohn? Mich wundert es, dass du dann noch in Verzückung gerätst", lachte Nick, der herangetreten war.

„Na ja Tim ist ja jetzt auch schon 4 Jahre alt, und ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, wie es war, als er so klein war. Ich weiß nur, dass Sam oft vor Entzücken nicht den Blick von ihm wenden konnte.", sagte er lachend.

„Horatio, wie geht es eigentlich Sam und Tim? Habe Sam, das letzte Mal in unseren Flitterwochen in Miami gesehen.", sagte Grissom.

„Sam ist auch hier mit mir in Vegas, wir konnten uns beide von der Arbeit losreisen. Sie ist bei Cal im Labor. Sie wird Sara und Vanessa auch noch besuchen kommen. Wir dachten es wäre etwas viel für euch, wenn wir alles Auftauchen. Ecklie hat mich gebeten in der Spätschicht zu helfen, einen Fall, der mal wieder unser Territorium Miami mit reinfällt.

Tim, ist zu Hause, Eric wird so lange auf ihn aufpassen, er hat momentan Urlaub", sagte er und grinste, wenn er daran dachte wie Eric wohl die Zeit überstehen würde.

„Sage Samantha bitte liebe Grüße von mir. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr die Tage mal bei mir zu Hause vorbeikommt.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Sicher Gil, werden wir machen", gab der Ltd. als Antwort.

Er hatte sich schon wieder seiner Tochter zugewendet, die gerade eingeschlafen war.

Gil Grissom betrat leicht nervös das CSI-Labor. Er war jetzt sechs Tage zu Hause gewesen und hatte sich etwas von seinem Zusammenbruch erholt. Die Sorgen um Sara waren immer noch da, aber zum Glück ging es Vanessa immer besser und auch ihm selber halfen die täglichen Gespräche mit Professor Watson im Krankenhaus. Er hatte sich in diesen Tagen von vielem befreien können, was ihm auf der Seele lag. Grissom hatte am Anfang zwar Angst gehabt, und es war ihm auch furchtbar schwer gefallen, sich zu öffnen, aber er hatte es getan. Und der Professor hatte ihm zugehört und ihn erzählen lassen.

Er war geduldig gewesen wenn Gil mal wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen war und seinen Redefluss hatte unterbrechen müssen, bis er sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte. Er hatte ihn zu nichts gedrängt, und Grissom hatte nun kein Problem mehr, mit ihm über sich zu reden. Er war Professor Watson zutiefst dankbar, dass er ihm half. Als sein Erscheinen im Labor bemerkt wurde, wurde es mucksmäuschenstill. Jeder musterte ihn von oben bis unten und war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, da die Gerüchteküche kräftig am brodeln war.

Cal und Cath hatten als Supervisorinnen zwar jede weitere Spekulation über die Grissoms ausdrücklich verboten, als sie vor zwei Tagen eine Standpauke losgelassen hatten, aber sie hatten damit nicht wirklich Erfolg gehabt. Das beharrliche Schweigen dass die Freunde von Sara an den Tag legten, wenn sie jemand danach fragte was Grissom hatte oder wie es Sara und der Kleinen ging, hatte sein übriges zur Gerüchteküche beigetragen.

… TBC


	59. Besuch bei Sara

**Chapter 59**

Grissom war es unangenehm, von allen angestarrt zu werden weshalb er sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln zwang und schnurstracks in seinem Büro verschwand.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Ecklie zu ihm ins Büro.

„Hallo Gil, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Hallo Ecklie, danke geht schon wieder."

„Wie geht es ihrer Frau und ihrer Tochter?"

" Vanessa geht es von Tag zu Tag besser. Der Zustand von Sara ist genauso unverändert wie auch in den letzten Tagen."

„Das tut mir leid, Gil, wenn ich irgendwas für sie tun kann, lassen sie es mich wissen."

„Danke Conrad, wenn etwas sein sollte, werde ich mich bei ihnen melden."

„Gil, ich will sie ja nicht unbedingt gerade jetzt überfordern, aber ich müsste sie gleich in mein Büro bitten, der Sheriff will mit ihnen sprechen.", Ecklie senkte leise seine Stimme, als er das erschrockene Gesicht von Grissom sah.

Grissom ging mit Ecklie in sein Büro und begrüßte den Sheriff, der in einem Besuchersessel in Ecklies Büro saß und schon auf die Beiden wartete.

„Setzen sie sich, Gil. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen.", sagte Ecklie und bot Grissom einen Platz an.

Grissom blickte von einem zum anderen, ehe er sich in den zweiten Besuchersessel setzte. Er wurde dabei immer unsicherer. Der Sheriff ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Gil, als erstes, wie geht es ihrer Frau und dem Baby?"

Grissom senkte seinen Blick etwas und antwortete darauf leise:

"Sheriff, meiner Tochter geht es von Tag zu Tag besser. Sie wächst und nimmt zu. Der Zustand meiner Frau ist unverändert, aber stabil."

Bei den letzten Worten musste Grissom schwer schlucken.

„Dann hoffe ich dass sich Mrs. Grissom recht bald wieder erholt."

Dem Sheriff tat das alles furchtbar leid, und er hatte sich täglich bei Ecklie nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigt.

„Danke, Sir."

„Gil, weshalb ich sie hergebeten habe. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die dringend geregelt werden müssen."

Ecklie war nicht wohl, bei dem was er jetzt sagen musste, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Als Dr. Gil Grissom die Frühchenstation betrat, erblickte er als erstes den leeren Brutkasten, in dem seine Tochter gestern noch gelegen hatte und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Suchend schaute er sich nach einer Schwester um, als ihn Dr. Pierce ansprach.

„Ah, Dr. Grissom. Da sind sie ja."

„Wo ist Vanessa?"

Grissom konnte jetzt beim besten Willen nicht auf die Begrüßung durch den Arzt eingehen. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst.

„Keine Sorge. Wir haben sie kurz heraus genommen, um sie zu baden. Sie braucht nicht mehr alle diese Überwachungsgeräte. Wir sind am überlegen, ob wir sie nicht sogar ganz aus dem Brutkasten heraus nehmen und ihre Tochter stattdessen in ein Wärmebett verlegen. Vielleicht können sie Vanessa nächste Woche ja mit nach Hause nehmen."

Gil schaute den Arzt mit großen Augen an.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Sie entwickelt sich gut, nimmt ordentlich an Gewicht zu und hat keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung. Wachsen und zunehmen kann sie auch zu Hause. Dafür braucht sie nicht hier zu sein."

Grissoms Herz machte das erste Mal in dieser schweren Zeit einen Hüpfer. Er freute sich unbändig über diese guten Nachrichten. Er konnte es gar niemand sagen. Meine kleine Prinzessin ist gesund. Vanessa ist soweit gesund. Ich kann sie mitnehmen wenn ich will, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„So, Mr. Grissom. Hier ist sie. Frisch gebadet und gewickelt."

Eine der Kinderkrankenschwestern legte Grissom das zufrieden glucksende Baby, welches einen Strampelanzug mit einem großen Schmetterling auf dem Bauch trug, in den Arm.

„Sie scheint das Baden zu mögen. Sie hat nicht geschrien und war kaum aus der Wanne zu bekommen, Sir."

Grissom musste schmunzeln. Er wiegte die Kleine auf seinem Arm hin und her während er Flugzeuggeräusche imitierte. Das Glucksen des Babys wurde dabei immer lauter und es strahlte seinen Vater aus seinen großen, blauen Augen an.

„Das gefällt dir, was? Drehen wir noch ne Runde?"

Die Krankenschwestern mussten einfach lächeln. Dr. Grissom und seine Tochter waren einfach zu drollig. Während Grissom so mit seiner Tochter spielte, kam ihm eine Idee. Ob das wohl geht? Ich werd am besten mal fragen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Ma´am.", wandte sich Gil an eine der Schwestern.

„Ja?"

„Ich hätte da eine Bitte." Grissom hatte sein bestes Bugmanlächeln, zu dem er momentan im Stande war, aufgesetzt.

„Könnte ich wohl meine Tochter für ein paar Minuten zu meiner Frau mitnehmen?

Sie hat ihre Mami ja seit der Geburt nicht mehr gesehen."

„Tja, Dr. Grissom. Da müsste ich kurz Dr. Pierce fragen. Warten sie einen Moment hier."

„Sicher."

Kaum war die Schwester draußen, begann Grissom erneut mit seiner Tochter zu reden.

„He, wenn wir beide brav sind und ganz fest die Daumen drücken, dürfen wir vielleicht die Mami besuchen. Wäre das was?"

Grissom hatte die Kleine mittlerweile an seine Brust gelegt und murmelte ihr diese Worte in das kleine Ohr während er seine rechte Hand stützend auf dem Rücken des Babys liegen hatte. Seine linke Hand hielt die Beine fest, damit Vanessa einen Halt hatte.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam die Schwester mit Dr. Pierce zurück.

„Tja, Mr. Grissom. Was soll ich zu ihrer Bitte sagen." Der Arzt schaute ihn dabei gutmütig an. „Bringen sie ihre Tochter zu ihrer Frau. Aber nicht länger als 15 Minuten."

Gil strahlte nun übers ganze Gesicht.

„Danke, Doktor."

„Schwester Mary wird sie begleiten. Nehmen sie die Decke hier mit, damit sie warm eingepackt ist."

„Danke."

Dr. Pierce gab Grissom die rosa Fleecedecke, welche er natürlich sofort um seine Tochter legte und sie wieder an seine Brust drückte.

„Gehen wir, Dr. Grissom?"

„Sicher."

Grissom folgte der Schwester, die ihm die Tür aufhielt, auf den Gang hinaus zum Aufzug. Fünf Minuten später trat er in das Zimmer in welchem Sara lag und beugte sich über ihr Bett. Ganz behutsam schob er mit seiner linken Hand die Bettdecke von Sara bis auf ihre Hüften zurück, hob seine Tochter von sich weg und legte sie vorsichtig und bäuchlings auf Saras Brustkorb um sie sofort wieder zuzudecken und ihr seine Hände auf den Rücken zu legen.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Besucherstuhl und begann mit ihr zu reden:

"Hey Darling. Ich hab dir heut jemand mitgebracht, der dich genauso vermisst wie ich."

Vanessa schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen, wie sie da so auf Saras Bauch lag. Sie gluckste zufrieden vor sich hin und krallte sich in das Krankenhausnachthemd fest. Gil konnte nicht anders, ihm rollten mal wieder die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sara, bitte wach wieder auf. Bitte. Ich hatte heut ein Gespräch mit Ecklie was nicht gerade gut war. Beinahe hätte ich alles hingeschmissen. Der Sheriff hatte ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, mich in Erziehungsurlaub zu schicken. Aber das geht nicht. Dann verdiene ich ja nichts und wie soll ich euch dann versorgen? Wir haben uns jetzt geeinigt, dass ich den Papierkram von zu Hause aus machen werde und nur zu den wichtigen Fällen ins Labor komme. Komm bitte wieder zu dir. Dann hat sich das alles erledigt."

Stolz sah er dabei seine kleine Tochter an, wie sie müde ihre blauen Augen schloss und einschlief. Saras Herzschlag schien sie schläfrig gemacht zu haben.

„Schlaf gut, Prinzessin. Und träum was Schönes."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu Saras Zimmer erneut und die Schwester die Grissom hergebracht hatte, kam herein.

„Dr. Grissom, die 15 Minuten sind um. Wir müssen zurück."

„Ich komme."

Mit seinem Hemdärmel wischte er sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen und nahm das schlafende Baby wieder von Sara herunter um sie in seinen Armen zu wiegen.

Die Kleine wachte dabei nicht auf. Grissom brachte sie zurück auf die Frühchenstation, legte sie in das Wärmebettchen, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die kleine Stirn und machte sich mit einem letzten Blick, ob alles in Ordnung war, auf den Weg zu Professor Watson zu seinem täglichen Gespräch. Gil wusste, dass das wieder sehr hart für ihn werden würde, da er es nicht gewohnt war, sich so zu öffnen wie bei dieser Therapie. Er war gezwungen, über alles zu reden was er sonst immer mit sich selber ausmachte. Und der Professor war hartnäckig. Sehr hartnäckig. Aber es half Grissom, und er war dankbar dafür.

Gil Grissom lag in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Es sind jetzt schon 23 Tage dass Vanessa auf der Welt ist. Und Saras Zustand ist immer noch nicht besser geworden. Morgen kann ich Vanessa mit nach Hause nehmen. Grissom seufzte auf, Cath hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie so lange auf Vanessa aufpassen würde während er im Labor war um seine Akten zu holen. Tja, das Leben scheint weiter zu gehen. Auch ohne Sara. Das ist so hart, stellte er fest. Er hatte Glück, dass der Sheriff ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig war, dass er zu Hause arbeiten konnte. Das war sozusagen die Wiedergutmachung, als er sie früher aus den Flitterwochen geholt hatte. Mit den Gedanken bei Sara und Vanessa schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Tag rief er Morgens gleich bei Cath an. Sie wollte mit ihm Vanessa abholen kommen und Sara besuchen. Zuvor fuhren sie aber noch in die Stadt, Grissom musste etwas abholen. Als das geschehen war, fuhren sie weiter ins Krankenhaus, auf dem Rücksitz stand der noch leere Maxicosi, denn Gil und Sara erst vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatten.

Als Grissom und Cath eintrafen, hatten die Schwestern Vanessa bereits in den Strampelanzug mit dem Schmetterling auf dem Bauch gesteckt und waren dabei, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie hatten sie alle ins Herz geschlossen, die kleine Maus. Vor allem wenn sie sie aus ihren großen, blauen Augen anstrahlte war es um die Schwestern geschehen. Grissom trat ans Bettchen von seiner Tochter und hob sie vorsichtig heraus.

„Heute geht es endlich nach Hause, Prinzessin. In dein eigenes Bett."

Während Grissom so sprach, schaute ihm seine Tochter gebannt in die Augen, so als ob sie dem zustimmen würde, was ihr Vater ihr da erzählte.

„Dr. Grissom, könnten wir noch ein Foto mit ihnen, Vanessa und Mrs. Willows-Brown und uns haben?"

„Sicher. Wir brauchen nur einen Fotografen."

„Kein Problem, das mach ich.", bot sich eine der anderen Mütter an, die zufälligerweise auf der Frühchenstation mit anwesend war.

„Danke sehr, Ma´am." Grissom schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, während sich die Schwestern, Cath und er aufstellten.

Grissom hielt seine Tochter so in die Kamera, dass sie in voller Größe zu sehen war. Ein zufriedenes Glucksen des Babys, dem diese Halteposition offensichtlich gefiel weil man so alles sehen konnte, brachte alle zum Lachen. Grissom und Cath verabschiedeten sich von allen, packten die kleine Maus in den Maxicosi und wandten sich zum gehen.

Grissom drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um und meinte zu den Schwestern:

"Den Strampelanzug bring ich ihnen dann morgen zurück."

Die Krankenschwestern warfen sich nur einen kurzen, verschwörerischen Blick zu, ehe eine davon antwortete:

"Das brauchen sie nicht, Sir. Vanessa sieht darin so niedlich aus, dass wir ihr den Anzug geschenkt haben."

„Na dann bedanke ich mich herzlich bei ihnen."

„Keine Ursache, Sir."

Grissom lies noch ein letztes Mal den Blick über die Frühchenstation gleiten, wo er jetzt täglich zu Besuch gewesen war und wo sich alle so liebevoll um seine kleine Tochter gekümmert hatten. Dann waren er und Vanessa endgültig zur Tür draußen.

„So, und jetzt gehen wir beide zusammen mit Cath noch die Mami besuchen.", flüsterte Gil seiner Tochter im Maxicosi zu.

Auch Cath strahlte dabei. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Vanessa anzublicken. Zu niedlich war sie, wie sie da so in die Schale gegurtet war und sie mit ihren großen, blauen Augen zu mustern schien. Leise betraten die drei Saras Zimmer. Grissom stellte die Babyschale mit seiner Tochter darin auf den zweiten freien Stuhl, nahm sie heraus und legte sie wie immer wenn er sie zu Sara mitnahm, auf ihren Bauch.

Cath schaute ihm dabei fasziniert zu.

„Meinst du sie weiß dass das ihre Mami ist, Gil?"

„Ich denke schon. Sie schläft zumindest jedes Mal ein, wenn ich sie auf Saras Bauch lege."

Und wirklich. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da hatte Vanessa ihre Augen geschlossen und war ins Land der Träume gesegelt. Cath sah Gil liebevoll an, bevor ihr eine Idee kam. Aber sie zögerte, ihn danach zu fragen, da es sehr persönlich war. Schließlich rang sie sich dann doch dazu durch:

"Gil, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne ein Foto von euch Dreien machen. Du, Sara und Vanessa wie sie da so auf ihrem Bauch liegt und schläft."

Grissom war zuerst etwas überrascht über Cath's Bitte, aber stimmte ihr dann nach kurzer Überlegung zu. Immer darauf bedacht, dass Vanessa nicht aus Versehen von Sara herunterfiel, drehte er sich so dass Cath alle drei gut im Bild hatte. Zärtlich flüsterte er Sara zu, während er in die Knie ging und sich neben das Bett hockte:

"Sara, wir machen jetzt ein Foto. Vanessa darf nämlich heute nach Hause. Also streng dich an, Specialgirl dass du auch bald hier raus kommst und ihr Gesellschaft leisten kannst."

Cath wollte die drei noch einen Moment alleine lassen, das sie wusste Gil, hatte noch ein kleines Geschenk für seine Frau und seine Tochter.

„Hey Specialgirl, ich habe hier noch etwas für dich."

Grissom zog zwei in Papier eingewickelte Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche. Das eine Papier-Päckchen war allerdings kleiner als das andere. Zuerst entpackte er vorsichtig das größere Päckchen. Dann das zweite Päckchen.

Grissom hatte zwei Broschen anfertigen lassen. Beide hatte er gleich, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus kam für seine Frau und seine Tochter machen lassen. Er waren zwei Schmetterlinge, die aussahen wie Sara's Schmetterling der _„Bellusium sara"._ Für seine Tochter hatte er allerdings eine kleinere anfertigen lassen, als für Sara.

„Sara, ich habe hier dein Schmetterling für dich. Der soll auf dich aufpassen, während ich nicht da bin."

Gil hatte sie schon vorhin an eine Schnur festgemacht, die er jetzt über Sara's Bett an den „Galgen" hängte. Er wusste Sara hielt nicht viel von Schmuckgeschenken, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihr gefallen würde. Jetzt musste sie nur noch aufwachen.

„Specialgirl, bitte wach bald wieder auf, ich möchte, dass du die Brosche bald trägst.", sagte er und die Tränen kamen in ihm wieder hoch.

Anschließend gab ihr Gil einen Kuss auf die immer noch aufgesprungenen Lippen, erhob sich aus seiner Hocke und begann damit, dem friedlich schlafenden Baby die Jacke und Mütze anzuziehen ehe er sie vorsichtig anhob und in den Maxicosi zurück legte. Grissom schloss die Jacke, gurtete sie fest und deckte sie behutsam zu. Es war immerhin noch Anfang März und draußen ging ein eiskalter Wind. Vanessa schlief während der ganzen Prozedur. Sie war nicht mal aufgewacht, als ihr Vater sie vom Bauch ihrer Mutter gehoben hatte. Er nahm die kleine Brosche und hielt sie Vanessa hin.

„Sieh mal Prinzessin, das ist Mamis Schmetterling, der soll dich auch beschützen, genauso wie sie.", sagte er und befestigte die Brosche am Maxicosi von seiner Tochter!

Zum Abschied küsste Grissom Sara noch auf die Stirn, bevor er ihre Decke noch etwas nach oben zog und Cath und er nun endgültig das Krankenhaus verließen. Wie schön könnte doch alles sein. Warum kann Sara nicht bei mir sein, zu Hause? So wie wir es beide geplant hatten, fragte er sich auf dem Weg zum Auto.

Cal war gerade im Materialraum beschäftig. Sie musste ihren Koffer mit dem Pulver für Fingerabdrücke auffüllen. Leise seufzte sie vor sich hin und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte Nick seit 2 Wochen fast nicht zu Hause angetroffen. Sie musste viele Doppelschichten schieben, da, seit Sara nicht da war, es viel zu tun gab. Da war ja auch noch Hodges, denn sie unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Sie verstand sich mit Hodges recht gut er war, auch wenn es die anderen nicht so sahen ein angenehmer Kollege. Bei Nick war es nicht anders, da Grissom ja ausgefallen war und zum Teil immer noch ausfiel, musste er auch mit dem Team eine Doppelschicht nach der anderen machen.

Calleigh war frustriert, so hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Sie sahen sich wochenlang nicht und wenn dann nur im Labor, oder zwischen Tür und Angel zu Hause gesehen.

Nick hatte mal wieder, wie es wohl sein musste, eine Doppelschicht und stand gerade vor dem Materialraum und telefonierte mit Greg, der an einem Tatort war. Er bemerkte nicht dass Cal in dem Raum hinter ihm war.

„Danke Greggo für die Informationen, bis später.", beendete Nick das Telefongespräch und legte auf.

Plötzlich zog ihn eine Hand an seinem Kragen in den Raum hinter ihm. Seine Verlobte hatte gehört, wie er mit Greg sprach und sie zog ihn zu sich in die Kammer.

Nick war völlig verwirrt, als er in ein paar strahlend blaue kesse Augen schaute.

„Cal was machst du hier? Was soll das?", fragte Nick sie völlig verdutzt.

Als Antwort presste Cal ihre Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn fordernd und verlangend, dabei schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Uhm Sweety, was soll das? Nicht hier im Labor! Wenn jemand hereinkommt?", Nick blickte sie ein wenig verängstigt an.

„Ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir Nicky.", lächelte sie ihn frech an.

„Ich vermisse dich auch Cal. Aber wir sehen uns doch zu Hause."

„Ach ja, und wann? Seit Wochen schieben wir beide eine Schicht nach der anderen. Wann bitte schön, sehen wir uns zu Hause. Außerdem vermisse ich dich nicht, sondern ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir!", sagte sie und ließ ihre eine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten.

„Aber wenn du nicht willst, vergnüge ich mich eben mit Hodges!", sagte sie kess und festigte ihren Griff zwischen seinen Beinen etwas, so dass Nick leicht aufstöhnen musste.

Nick drehte sich leicht zu ihr um und griff mit einer Hand zum Schlüssel, der an der Tür steckte und drehte diesen rum. Nun wandte er sich wieder Cal zu und lies seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, wobei er sie drängend und voller Begierde küsste. Calleigh bog sich ihm entgegen. Die Küsse der beiden wurden immer fordernder.

Calleigh fuhr nun mit ihren Händen unter Nick's Sweatshirt und streichelte sanft seinen Oberkörper. Dann zog sie ihm langsam das Sweatshirt über seinen Kopf und ließ es neben sie auf den Boden fallen. Er tat bei ihr das gleiche, langsam öffnete er ihre Bluse und küsste ihre nackte Haut. Cal entrann dabei immer wieder ein Stöhnen. Die Bluse fiel ebenfalls, wie das Sweatshirt zuvor auf den Boden. Nick zog seine Verlobte enger an sich ran und Cal strich im sanft über seinen nackten Rücken.

Er machte sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen, der auch gleich darauf zu Boden fiel. Nick drückte Calleigh nun sanft aber bestimmt gegen die Wand und liebkoste ihre Brustwarzen. In Cal loderte nun die Begierde für ihren Verlobten immer mehr auf. Sie stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen.

Sie begann mit ihren Händen Nicks Gürtel und seine Knöpfe an der Hose zu öffnen. Langsam aber fordernd ließ sie ihre Hand in seine Hose wandern. Als Nick spürte was sie tat entlockte es ihm einen leisen Schrei. Sie beugte sich runter und lies seine Hose und ebenfalls seine Shorts seine Beine hinunterwandern.

„Was hast du vor Sweety?"

„Lass dich einfach gehen, Babe."

Calleigh hatte sich nun vor Nick gekniet und umschloss mit ihrem Mund sein Glied und liebkoste es fordernd. Gleichzeitig spielten ihre Finger so um sein Glied dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Das drängende Gefühl in seinem Unterleib bestimmte ihn und duldete keinen Widerstand. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher als seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Oh Sweety.", stöhnte Nick auf.

Ihre Hand und ihr Mund wurden immer schneller und er meinte es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. Er zog seine Verlobte zu sich hoch und öffnete ihr drängend den Reißverschluss und den Knopf ihrer Hose, während er nebenbei sie voller Leidenschaft und Erregung küsste. Schnell war ihre Hose ebenfalls auf dem Boden, bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken. Nun kniete er sich vor Calleigh und küsste sanft und bestimmend ihren Bauch und wanderte mit seinen Küssen hinunter zu ihren Innenschenkel. Calleigh konnte sie vor Lust kaum halten. Als er nun auch noch ihre intime Stelle liebkoste war es um die Beherrschung bei Cal geschehen. Laut stöhnte sie immer wieder auf.

Er stand wieder auf und hob Calleigh an sich hoch, die sofort ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Beide küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich. Als Nick in sie eindrang, stöhnte Calleigh abermals lustvoll auf. Sie klammerte sich mit ihren Armen fest an ihn und er verstand was sie wollte und zog sie fest an sich. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, die bei beiden vor Lust und Begierde aufblitzten. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und härter.

„Ohhhh Babe.. jahaaa."

Calleigh fiel in den Rhythmus ihres Verlobten mit ein. Nick konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und begann erregt zu stöhnen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Cal spürte seine ganze Männlichkeit in ihr. Sie krallte sich an ihm fest, um so intensiv wie möglich mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Langsam aber stetig steigerten sie ihre Bewegungen. Beide schauten sie sich in die Augen als sie fast gleichzeitig auf dem Höhepunkt waren. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entrann beiden als sie kamen.

Nick nahm Calleigh, nachdem sie sich sanft von ihm gelöst hatte und sie sich beide wieder angezogen hatten, sanft in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Habe ich jetzt deine Sehnsucht fürs Erste gestillt?", fragte Nick Cal und sah sie grinsend an.

„Ja, fürs Erste war es ausreichend.", gab sie zurück und lächelte ihn kess an.

„Calleigh Duquesne, du kleine freche Göre, warte nur ab, bis wir zu Hause sind, ich habe heute Off-Night". sagte er und küsste seine Verlobte erneut.

„Babe, ich liebe dich, es war wundervoll.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an Nick.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sweety, mir hat es auch großen Spaß gemacht.", sagte er und drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür abermals um, um aufzuschließen.

Nicht bevor er Calleigh noch einmal geküsst hatte, ging er aus der Tür und ließ sie im Materialraum zurück.

Keiner der Beiden wusste in dem Moment welche Folgen ihr Zwischenspiel im Materialraum haben sollte.

… TBC


	60. Hodges und Nessi

**Chapter 60**

Grissom kam ein paar Tage später mit seiner Tochter ins Labor um an einem Fall zu arbeiten. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als Vanessa mit ins Labor zu nehmen, denn der Fall war wichtig, sie brauchten seine Kenntnisse als Entomologe in diesem Fall. Aber wenigstens konnte er mit Ecklie ausdealen, dass er es tagsüber machte und nicht in der Nachtschicht.

Er brütete gerade über einer Akte und versuchte mal wieder rauszufinden anhand Bildern und den Insekten, seit wann das Opfer tot war.

Vanessa wurde immer unruhiger und schließlich fing sie lauthals an zu schreien. Grissom sah auf die Uhr und vermutete dass sie Hunger hatte. Er holte aus der Thermoskanne das Fläschchen, welches er zu Hause vorbereitet hatte. Grissom musste nur noch das Pulver in das zu Hause schon warmgemachte Wasser schütten. Als er es fertig zubereitet hatte, nahm er seine schreiende Tochter aus dem Maxicosi.

„He Prinzessin, du musst nicht schreien, habe ja dein Essen schon hier.", sagte er und legte sie sanft in seine Armbeuge und gab ihr das Fläschchen.

Sofort begann sie gierig daran zu nuckeln. Sie hatte einen Zug drauf, dass Grissom nur staunen konnte. Wie sehr sie doch Sara ähnelte, dachte er sich, als er sie betrachtete.

Hodges kam nach einem kurzen klopfen zur Tür herein.

„Hodges was machen sie denn hier?", fragte er ihn verwirrt.

„Grissom, entschuldigen sie bitte, ich wusste nicht dass sie hier sind, ich wollte nur ein paar Unterlagen für Calleigh holen.", sagte er.

Aber mit seinen Augen war er bei Vanessa. Er betrachtete völlig verzückt, wie das kleine Lebewesen in Grissoms Arm lag und mit ihren großen blauen Augen ihr Fläschchen betrachtete.

Vanessa hatte gerade fertig getrunken. Hodges schaute immer noch wie gebannt auf Grissom's Tochter.

„Hodges, kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?", fragte Grissom.

„Nein Grissom, nichts, danke ihnen.", sagte Hodges und betrachtete Vanessa erneut.

Gil hatte Vanessa gerade hochgenommen, damit sie aufstoßen konnte. Jetzt quengelte sie weiter. Aber sie wollte auch nichts mehr essen und gewickelt hatte er sie ja auch erst. Er stand auf und wiegte sie etwas in seinen Armen. Grissom trat auf den Flur hinaus und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Aber nichts half.

„Bist du müde Prinzessin?", fragte er liebevoll seine Tochter.

Aber seine Tochter dachte nicht daran zu schlafen, als er sie in den Maxicosi legte. Sie schrie jetzt noch mehr als zuvor.

Hodges, der immer noch hinter Grissom herlief kam an ihn ran und fragte.

„Darf ich es mal probieren?", fragte er etwas schüchtern.

Grissom sah auf, so kannte er Hodges nicht, so zurückhaltend. Er nickte stumm und gab seine Tochter Hodges. Er wollte ihm noch erklären wie er sie halten sollte. Aber Hodges hatte Vanessa schon gekonnt auf den Arm genommen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht.

Inzwischen war das ganze Team von Grissom und Sara bei Gil aufgetaucht um zu schauen, was die kleine hatte.

Als Hodges Vanessa im Arm hatte, war sie sofort still und gluckste vor Begeisterung, als Hodges anfing leise ein Kinderlied zu singen.

Grissom starrte Hodges mit offenem Mund an und auch die anderen Teammitglieder waren nicht weniger erstaunt über ihren Kollegen.

„Hodges unser Babyman.", ließ Greg nach ein paar Sekunden Stille verlauten.

Cath, Warrick, Sasha, Reena, Nick, Cal, Raph und auch Grissom fingen an zu lachen.

Hodges ging mit Vanessa im Labor auf und ab. Es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn ab und zu hörte man ein Glucksen von ihr.

„Du bist schon ein kleines Ungeheuer, weiß du das.", begann Hodges mit der Kleinen zu sprechen.

Er war jetzt in der Nähe wieder von Grissom, der grinsend sich die zwei anschaute.

„Eigentlich müsstest du ja Nessi heißen, denn du bist dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness sehr ähnlich! Du hast schon vor deiner Geburt alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, besonders deine Mommy und dein Daddy.", endete Hodges.

Grissom und die anderen hatten Hodges fassungslos und mit wachsendem Staunen zugehört. Keiner wusste, dass er so gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte.

Cal stand da und grinste, sie hatte Hodges ins Herz geschlossen. Und jetzt bewies er auch warum sie ihn mochte.

„Cal, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du so von Hodges begeistert bist.", raunte Greg ihr zu.

Nick sah Greg an und schnitt eine Grimasse. Als plötzlich der Pieper bei der Tagschicht losging, schreckten alle auf und Nessi fing wieder an zu schreien.

Hoges übergab die kleine Nessi an Nick, der sie aber auch gleich wieder beruhigt hatte und stürzte davon.

Das Bild das sich ihnen bot als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, lies sie alle einen Moment lang die Luft anhalten. Gil saß vor dem Kamin - in welchem ein behagliches Feuer brannte, auf der Couch, hatte seine Tochter in seinem Arm liegen und gab ihr die Flasche. Man konnte in Grissoms Gesicht die ganze Liebe und Zuneigung sehen, die er für Vanessa empfand, die leise schmatzte während sie an der Flasche nuckelte.

Fasziniert traten die Besucher näher um einen genaueren Blick auf die beiden werfen zu können. Nur Nick hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, da er momentan damit beschäftigt war, wieder Herr über sich selbst zu werden. Grissom mit dem trinkenden Baby auf dem Arm hatte ihn zutiefst berührt. So viel Liebe, wie die beiden ausstrahlten, hatte er selten zwischen Vater und Tochter gesehen. Er wird immer für sie da sein, er wird sicher ein großartiger Vater sein, dacht sich Nick.

Nach 10 Minuten war die große Flasche leer und Nessi seufzte zufrieden auf. Das war für die kleine Gruppe das Startsignal, sich um Grissom herum zu setzen und das Baby ausgiebig zu betrachten.

„Sie hat deine Augen, Gil.", stellte Sam fest als ihr als erstes die großen, blauen Augen auffielen mit denen Nessi sie zu betrachten schien.

„Ja, aber sonst sieht sie Sara wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. Ebenso den Hunger. Nicht wahr meine Kleine? Du kannst so viel essen wie deine Mami."

Es herrschte kurz betretene Stille, die von einem Rülpser des Babys unterbrochen wurde.

„Gil, das war aber jetzt deutlich.", lachte Nick der jetzt auch zu der kleinen Gruppe an der Couch herüber gekommen war.

„Das war es. Ich glaube sie ist müde, die kleine Prinzessin hier.", Gil streichelte dabei mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über die Wange des Babys, dessen Augen langsam aber sicher zu fielen, bevor er aufstand und Nessi in die Wiege im Wohnzimmer legte.

Es wunderte niemand der Anwesenden, dass am Himmel über dem dunklen Holz der auf Antik gemachten Wiege, eine kleiner, Spielzeug-Schmetterling befestigt war, welcher zwischen der zarten Spitze des Himmels in die Wiege hinein baumelte.

Aber Nessi dachte nicht dran zu schlafen, kaum hatte Grissom sie in die Wiege gelegt, fing sie lautstark an zu schreien. Als ob er etwas vergessen hätte.

„Sollen wir ne Runde fliegen? Ja?"

Gils Stimme war unglaublich sanft, so hatte sie Cal noch nie gehört. Dann legte sich Gil Grissom seine Tochter bäuchlings in die Armbeuge und begann sie mit leichtem Schwung hin und her zu wiegen wobei er mit den Lippen Flugzeuggeräusche imitierte. Das Glucksen der Kleinen wurde immer lauter und Cal und Sam mussten sich bei diesem Anblick eine Träne aus den Augen wischen.

Dann hielt Grissom inne und fragte Sam:

"Willst du sie mal halten?"

„Wenn ich darf?"

„Sicher. Hier."

Vorsichtig reichte er Nessi an Sam weiter und beobachtete sie dabei. Die Augen des Babys ließen keine Sekunde von ihrem Vater ab und sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie jetzt schreien soll oder nicht. Mit ihrer linken Hand griff sie nach dem Zeigefinger ihres Vaters und umschloss diesen mit ihrer kleinen Faust.

„Wir sollten versuchen sie oben hinzulegen, vielleicht ist es ihr zu laut.", sagte Gil und ging mit Sam und Nessi nach oben.

„Sie ist viel leichter als Tim es war.", stellte Samantha Caine fest.

„Nessi ist ja auch sieben Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen. Aber sie hat schon zugenommen. Und wachsen wird sie auch noch, haben mir die Ärzte versichert."

„Mit was fütterst du sie denn?"

„Mit Frühchennahrung. Das ist so ein Pulver zum anrühren. Ich habs unten in der Küche stehen. Saras Muttermilch ist noch zu sehr mit Medikamenten belastet. Aber sie pumpen sie trotzdem ab, damit sie nicht versiegt. Sie bekommt ja jetzt keine Medikamente mehr. Nur noch die Infusion mit dem Zeug, damit sie nicht verhungert."

Da Nessi auf Sams Arm langsam aber sicher unruhig wurde, gab sie sie wieder an Grissom zurück, der sie an seine Schulter legte und sie mit einer Babydecke zudeckte. Sofort hielt sie sich mit ihren kleinen Händen an Grissoms Hemd fest.

„Wir sollten wieder runter gehen. Nicht dass die uns noch vermissen und Horatio eifersüchtig wird."

Grissom konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Angst, ich spann dich ihm nicht aus. Ich hab ja Sara.

"Dabei küsste er seine Tochter leicht auf die Schläfe um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu bekämpfen und legte die schlafende Nessi ins Bettchen. Wenn sie doch nur aufwachen würde. Ich wünschte sie wäre jetzt hier, dachte er während er die Treppen hinunter zurück zu seinen Gästen ging.

Als sie wieder unten im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saßen, brannte Gil eine Frage auf der Seele.

„Sam, Horatio, darf ich euch, beziehungsweise Sam um etwas bitten?", er sah seinen Trauzeugen und dessen Frau fragend an.

„Ja sicher Gil, was ist denn los?", antwortete Sam.

„Könntest du, Sam, wenn ich zum Dienst muss vielleicht auf Nessi aufpassen? Es wäre mir eine sehr große Hilfe."

„Klar Gil, da langweile ich mich wenigstens nicht hier Las Vegas, denn Cal hat auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und Horatio hat ja sowieso zu tun wegen dem Fall mit Ecklie."

Samantha war froh darüber eine Aufgabe zu haben. Sie hatte zwar Sara im Krankenhaus besucht. Aber es war für sie, seit dem Tot von Mac, ihrem Vater, nicht leicht mit so etwas umzugehen. Sie machte sich schon so genug Sorgen um Sara. Es bot ihr eine willkommene Abwechslung mit dem süßen Spross der Grissoms zusammen zu sein, das brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Auch wenn Nessie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich sah. Sie hatte dafür, dass sie gerade mal 4 Wochen alt war sehr viel Haare und die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Sara. Aber am faszinierten fand Sam die Augen der kleinen Nessi, sie hatten den gleichen Ausdruck, wie die ihres Vaters.

Gil Grissom schloss die Haustüre auf und trat ein, als er auch schon Sam mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm erblickte.

„Na, warst du brav, Nessi?"

Gil streichelte dem Baby liebevoll über das Köpfchen bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, sich den Mantel auszog und seine Tochter auf den Arm nahm.

„Ja, wir waren brav. Wir haben ordentlich gegessen und geschlafen und anschließend die Windel so voll gemacht, dass ich sie baden musste.", erklärte Samantha Caine ihrem Freund.

„Gebadet hast du also? Dann haben wir ja eine ganz saubere Nessi." Das Baby riss die blauen Augen bei diesen Worten weit auf und begann zu glucksen und mit den Beinen zu strampeln.

„Ich nehme sie mit ins Arbeitszimmer, Sam!"

„Ist gut."

„Ist Horatio schon weg?"

„Vor einer halben Stunde. Ecklie hat angerufen."

„Wie lange wird er denn hier noch gebraucht?", fragte Gil, während er noch die Babydecke aus dem Wohnzimmer holte und in sein Arbeitszimmer ging.

„Eine Woche oder zwei. Willst du noch was essen?"

„Nicht viel. Ein Sandwich reicht mir."

„Ich brings dir."

„Danke, Sam, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen."

„Mach ich doch gerne, habe ich wenigsten Ablenkung!", lachte sie.

Grissom lies sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel sinken und legte sich seine Tochter in die linke Armbeuge um sie mit der Decke zuzudecken damit sie nicht fror, während er damit begann eine Akte aus seinem Koffer zu holen und darin zu lesen. Nessi fand das wohl ziemlich langweilig, so dass sie es vorzog ihre Augen zu schließen und eine Runde zu schlafen.

Grissom hing seinen Gedanken nach, als es an der Tür läutete.

„Ich geh schon.", rief Sam aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Einige Sekunden später kam Warrick zu Grissom ins Arbeitszimmer. Sie wollten beide noch einmal gemeinsam ein paar Fälle durchgehen, an denen sie gemeinsam arbeiteten.

Inzwischen war auch Nessie wieder wach geworden. Warrick nahm sie Gil ab, dem der Arm selber schon eingeschlafen war, inzwischen hatte Vanessa schon richtig gut zugenommen und war groß geworden. In den zwei Monaten seit ihrer Geburt hatte sie gut aufgeholt.

„Hey Nessi, was hältst du davon, wenn Onkel Warrick, dir jetzt mal ein paar Geschichten über deine Mum und deinen Dad erzählt."

Nessi gluckste und strampelte mit allen Vieren, so dass Warrick Mühe hatte sie festzuhalten.

„Gil, da hast du dir ja eine schöne Tochter angelacht. Das Temperament hat sie eindeutig von Sara.", lachte er.

„Ja, dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Nur schade, dass es Sara nicht mitbekommt."

Gil, hatte diese Worte traurig ausgesprochen. Er hoffte jetzt schon seit fast zwei Monaten dass Sara endlich aufwachen würde.

„Sara wird sicher bald aufwachen, sie wird euch nicht im Stich lassen, Gil, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Vermutlich hast du recht.", versuchte Gil hoffnungsvoll zu klingen.

In Wahrheit aber, hatte er kaum noch Kraft. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, wenn Sara nicht mehr aufwachte. Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich. Das Einzige was ihm wirklich davon abhielt, sich zu verkriechen, war seine Tochter. Sie hatte so viel, was ihn an Sara erinnerte. Jeden Tag ging er mit ihr ins Krankenhaus um seine Frau zu besuchen. Er hatte das Gefühl, ohne Sara nicht mehr weiterleben zu können.

_**Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**_

_**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart**_

„Ich bin dann mal weg, Gil", unterbrach Sam seine Gedanken.

„Ok Sam, danke dir und sage Horatio liebe Grüße."

„Mach ich, bye Gil, bye Warrick."

„Bye Sam.", erwiderten beide Männer.

Es war inzwischen schon 22 Uhr und Warrick hatte heute Off-Night, und saß immer noch bei Gil im Arbeitszimmer. Inzwischen hatten sie die Akten und die Bilder auf beiden Schreibtischen von Gil und Sara ausgebreitet.

Nessie lag schlummernd im Wohnzimmer in ihrer Wiege. Gil, hatte sie auf Warricks bitten hin, ihm gegeben, dass er sie füttern konnte und danach in die Wiege zum schlafen gelegt.

Sie wurden beide durch das Schreien von Vanessa unterbrochen. Gil ging ins Wohnzimmer und hob seine Tochter aus der Wiege.

„Hey Prinzessin, wer wird denn hier gleich so schreien?", sagte er sanft zu seiner Tochter.

Aber Vanessa ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Gil versuchte sie zu füttern, aber nach ein paar Mal fing sie wieder an zu schreien. Auch das Wickeln brachte nichts.

Als Grissom mir ihr dann eine halbe Stunde lang Flieger gespielt hatte, was sie endlich eingeschlafen. Aber nach einer weiteren halben Stunde fing Nessie wieder an zu schreien. Diesmal aber hörte sie nicht mehr auf. Warrick und auch Gil versuchten alles um die kleine Maus zu beruhigen.

„Warrick hör auf Grimassen zu schneiden, du erschreckst sie doch noch mehr, dann hört sie überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu schreien."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein"

Die beiden Männer hatten Nessie bis auf die Windel ausgezogen und hatten sie auf den Boden gelegt. Es gab ein lustiges Bild ab, wie die beiden CSI's auf dem Boden, neben Nessi lagen und sie versuchten zu massieren oder streicheln. Und klein Vanessa lag da und zog ständig ihre Beinchen an und quäkte lauthals vor sich hin.

„Ich versuche mal Sam zu erreichen, vielleicht kann sie mir helfen."

Grissom hatte inzwischen leichte Panik, weil er seine Tochter gar nicht beruhigen konnte. Er wählte Sam's Nummer, aber es ging nur die Mailbox ran. Während dessen hatte Warrick klein Nessi auf den Arm genommen und stolzierte mit ihr im Wohnzimmer umher. Er gab ein recht komisches Bild ab.

„Warrick, was tust du da?", fragte Grissom ihn leicht verwirrt.

Warrick stolzierte wie ein Storch mit der schreienden Nessie umher. Ab und zu murmelte er etwas von quaki Frosch. Aber Gil konnte es nicht verstehen. Er zog in seiner typischen Art seine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Warrick irritiert an.

„Ich habe mal gelesen, wenn man Kinder ein wenig schunkelt, dass es ihnen gefällt."

„Warrick, ich glaube nicht, so wie Vanessa schreit, dass es ihr gefällt.", sagte Grissom zweifelnd.

„Ok hier, ist deine Tochter, versuche du dein Glück, ich rufe meine Frau an und frage sie, ob sie uns helfen kann.", sprach er und übergab die immer noch lauthals quäkende Nessi ihrem Vater.

Warrick ging ins Arbeitszimmer und wählte die Nummer von Cath's Büro im Labor. Cath hörte Nessie's Geschrei schon gleich, als sie abnahm. Warrick erklärte ihr, dass sie nunmehr seit fast 2 Stunden unaufhörlich schrie und immer wieder ihre Beinchen anzog. Grissom kam einige Male ins Arbeitszimmer und holte etwas und ging wieder hinaus. Warrick wunderte sich, was er immer wieder mitnahm.

Cath erklärte ihm, dass Vanessa vermutlich Koliken hatte. Sie gab ihrem Mann durch, was er in der Nachtapotheke holen sollte, damit es Vanessa Linderung verschaffte. Zudem gab sie ihm noch den Tip, Nessie zu baden und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn am Bauchnabel, leicht ihren Bauch zu massieren.

Als Warrick mit Cath fertig telefoniert hatte, ging er wieder zurück zu Nessie und Grissom. Inzwischen musste Grissom Nessie seine halbe Insektensammlung vorgeführt haben. Vom Schmetterling angefangen zu Libellen über Kakerlaken. Ein wenig hatte er Erfolg, ab und zu gluckste Nessi ein wenig auf, um aber dann in fast doppelter Lautstärke weiter zu schreien.

Warrick fuhr schnell zur Apotheke und holte die Tropfen, die Cath ihm gesagt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gil die kleine Babywanne voll Wasser laufen lassen und ließ seinen Arm mit Vanessa in das warme angenehme Wasser sinken. Warrick war inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht und hatte die Arznei dabei.

Gil übergab seine Tochter an Warrick und bereitete das Fläschchen mit den Tropfen vor. Als er wieder ins Bad kam, war Warrick klatschnass. Nessie hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und strampelte vergnügt und quietschend in der Wanne. Grissom begann nochmals Nessies Bauch zu massieren, was ihm ebenfalls einen Schwall Wasser becherte, da Nessie vor Vergnügen strampelte.

Beide Männer waren von oben bis unten nun nass und beschlossen klein Nessi, dessen Name nun erst recht Bedeutung kam, aus der Wanne zu holen und sie zu füttern. Als Nessi wieder angezogen war, gingen sie nach draußen und Gil fütterte sie. Gierig nuckelte sie an ihrer Flasche.

„Schwimmen macht hungrig, nicht war mein kleines Ungeheuer.", sagte Gil liebevoll zu seiner Tochter.

Nachdem Nessi dann endlich satt war, legte Gil seine Tochter nach oben, in das Schlafzimmer von ihm und Sara, in ihre Wiege. Nessi war schon auf dem Arm von ihrem Vater eingeschlafen, als dieser sie nach oben trug.

Warrick verabschiedete sich nass und recht müde von Gil, als dieser wieder nach unten kam. Warrick war froh, dass Lindsay schon ein Teenie war, gegen diese Probleme mit Baby's waren Teenagerprobleme dagegen fast nichts.

Grissom betrat mit Nessi in ihrem Maxicosi ein paar Tage später, leise Saras Krankenzimmer. Er war total übermüdet und hätte eigentlich alles darum gegeben, noch einige Stunden zu schlafen, aber Nessi hatte da etwas dagegen gehabt. Die Kleine hatte ihn die ganze Nacht und den halben Morgen auf Trab gehalten und als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, wurde er von seinem Wecker geweckt, da er sonst seinen Termin bei Professor Watson verpasst hätte.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen zog er den Besucherstuhl an Saras Bett heran um sich zu setzen bevor er Nessi in ihrem Maxicosi auf den zweiten Stuhl stellte und Nessie aus der Babyschale nahm. Er legte Nessie, die ungeduldig das zappeln anfing wieder auf Saras Bauch, wo sie zwei Minuten später eingeschlafen war. Er zupfte, die Decke, die er über Nessie und Sara gelegt hatte zu Recht und ergriff Saras Hand. Während er Sara so erzählte was sich ereignet hatte, stützte er seinen Ellenbogen auf die Bettkante und rieb seine Wange an ihrer Hand. Gil war so müde, dass er seinen Kopf einen Augenblick auf Saras Decke an der Kante legte, und einen Moment seine Augen schloss. Seine eine Hand lag beruhigend auf Nessies Rücken, damit sie nicht herunter purzelte. Das musste wohl zu lange gewesen sein, denn er schlief dabei ein. Eine Schwester, die nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, beschloss ihn schlafen zu lassen und zupfte nur die Decke von Nessi zu Recht, da sie ihre Decke von sich gestrampelt hatte, ehe sie ging.

So bekam niemand mit, wie Saras Augenlieder zu flattern begannen. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, zuerst nur einen winzigen Schlitz und dann etwas weiter, um sie sofort wieder zu schließen da sie das grelle Licht und die Sonne, die zum Fenster herein schien, blendete. Dann bemerkte sie ein leichtes Gewicht auf ihrer Decke, und öffnete ihre Augen noch einmal ein kleines Stückchen. Mein Baby, Vanessa, sie lebt. Ist sie Gesund? Aber warum ist sie denn schon so groß? Sara konnte sich keinen Reim draus machen. Sie war völlig durcheinander, denn sie wusste nicht, warum ihre Tochter schon so groß war. Sara versuchte, ihre freie Hand über die Decke zu heben, was ihr allerdings erst nach dem zweiten Versuch gelang.

Sie legte sie auf ihrem Kopf ab und streichelte mit ihren Fingern zärtlich darüber. Sie versuchte die Kleine sanft etwas zu ihr hoch zu schieben, so dass sie sie etwas umarmen konnte. Sie wollte ihre Tochter gerne etwas näher bei sich haben. Es kostete sie einige Anstrengungen aber Sara schaffte es, dass ihre Tochter ihr jetzt nah am Gesicht lag. Sie umarmte Baby Grissom und sie konnte nicht anders, als dass ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Das ist meine Tochter, Gil's und meine kleine Tochter. Sie ist so wundervoll! Sara war völlig im Gedanken um ihre Tochter. Sie betrachtete völlig verzückt ihre Tochter. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie sie hier in ihren Armen hielt.

Eine kleine Faust krabbschte Sara an ihren Ausschnitt des Krankenhausnachthemdes. Vanessa sah sie nun mit ihren großen eisblauen Augen an und gluckste vergnüglich vor sich hin. Sara konnte an nichts mehr denken, sie beobachtete einfach nur ihre Tochter, die sie immer noch in ihren Armen hielt. Sie hat Gils Augen, stellte sie mit Erstaunen, freudig fest.

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf etwas in Gils Richtung zu drehen, aber sie schaffte nur wenige Zentimeter. Es tat höllisch weh. So, als ob sie einen riesigen Muskelkater im ganzen Körper hätte. Sie hob eine Hand von Vanessa und strich damit zärtlich durch Grissoms Haar. Zuerst zeigte Gil keine Reaktion. Sie beschloss daher, ihm zärtlich über die Schläfe hinab, an der kratzigen Wange entlang, zu streicheln. Vanessa gluckste wiederum auf. Dadurch wurde Grissom wohl wach, denn er schlug seine Augen auf.

Gils eisblaue Augen sahen sie ungläubig und weitaufgerissen an. Dann hob er den Kopf und noch ehe sie sich versah, war er aufgestanden, hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und Sara mit klein Nessie in seine Arme gezogen. Er streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, während er sie vorsichtig an sich zog, damit er Nessie nicht weh tat, und zu weinen begann.

„Ich liebe dich, Specialgirl. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin."

Sara wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was jetzt los war. Warum weint er denn so? So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht, dachte sie, ehe sie ihre Augen schloss und sich einfach nur von Gil halten lies.

Gil nahm ihr die inzwischen wieder schlafende Nessie ab und legte sie behutsam in ihre Babyschale zurück, deckte sie mit der Babydecke zu und zog augenblicklich seine Sara wieder in die Arme.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, Sara. Ich kann es gar niemanden sagen.", murmelte er, seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter vergraben hervor.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihn dazu brachte dass er sie so verzweifelt an sich drückte und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und entließ Sara aus seiner Umklammerung. Sie war zwar unglaublich müde und fühlte sich mehr als schwach, blickte Gil aber aus ihren braunen Augen mit all der Liebe an, die sie für ihn empfand.

Ihr gelang es mühsam, ihm mit ihren Fingern, die Tränen von den nassen Wangen zu streichen. Nach einigen Minuten fragte sie mit schwacher, leiser Stimme:

„Warum bist du nicht im Labor? Was ist los? Vanessa?

Gil schaute sie leicht irritiert an während es ihm durch den Kopf schoss: Oh Gott, sie muss einen totalen Filmriss haben!

„Nessi geht es gut!"

„Sara, hör mir zu. Du hast fast 2 Monate im Koma gelegen."

Dabei hatte er sie leicht von sich weg gedrückt, hielt Sara aber stützend mit seinen Armen umschlungen und sah ihr tief in die Augen, in denen sich nun auch Tränen bildeten.

„Scht scht. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut, Darling."

Gil hatte sie wieder an sich gezogen und strich ihr erneut beruhigend über den nackten Rücken der aus dem Krankenhausnachthemd ragte, als sein Blick auf Nessi fiel, die mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht war und mit ihren Lippen versuchte zu schmatzen. Gil Grissom musste lächeln.

„Sara?"

„Ja?", schniefte sie leise an seine Schulter gepresst hervor.

„Ich glaub da hat jemand Hunger und will zu ihrer Mami."

Grissom löste sich vorsichtig von ihr und legte Sara behutsam zurück ins Krankenbett, bevor er sie liebevoll zudeckte. Als er sich aber umdrehte, um Nessi aus dem Maxicosi zu nehmen, ging die Tür auf und Dr. Pierce kam herein. Verwundert blieb er stehen als er erkannte, dass seine Patientin wach war.

„Willkommen zurück, Mrs. Grissom. Wie geht's ihnen?", fragte er Sara während er auf sie zukam und nach ihrem Puls fühlte.

„Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich unter einem Auto gelegen."

„Verständlich."

Der Arzt schaute, zwischen Gil und Sara hin und her und trat einen Schritt vor, während er das Kopfende des Bettes aufstellte.

„Wenn sie möchten, können sie sie auch stillen, Ma´am. Die Werte der Muttermilch sind wieder in Ordnung."

Sara blickte ein wenig hilflos von Gil zu Dr. Pierce und dann auf Nessi, die Gil mittlerweile auf dem Arm hielt und welche nun unruhig hin und her strampelte.

„He, was ist Darling?", fragte sie Gil mit sanfter Stimme.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, beugte sich etwas vor und hauchte ihr einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie lies sich müde ins Bett zurück sinken.

„Keine Sorge, Ma´am. Sie können da nicht viel falsch machen.", versuchte der Arzt sie aufzumuntern.

Sara lächelte.

„Also gut."

„Ich lasse sie drei dann mal alleine. Ich schau später noch mal nach ihnen, Sara."

„Danke.", antwortete Gil worauf sich der Arzt aus dem Zimmer zurück zog.

„Hilfst du mir?"

„Sicher. Dann musst du aber Nessi solange halten."

Sara strahlte ihn an während Gil ihr ihre Tochter in die Arme legte. Das Baby schaute ihre Mutter aus ihren großen, blauen Augen an und begann zu glucksen.

„Sie scheint dich zu kennen, Sara."

„Ja. Sie war ja auch lange genug bei mir. Gil, würdest du mir bitte das Nachthemd öffnen?"

„Sicher. Beug dich etwas vor, Sara."

Sara tat, wie ihr geheißen und Gil öffnete den Knopf des Krankenhausnachthemdes und streifte es ihr auf einer Seite etwas nach unten, damit Nessi an ihre Brust kam.

„Danke."

Sara lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und legte sich das Baby so hin, dass sie saugen konnte, was Nessi sogleich in die Tat umsetzte. Mit ihrer kleinen Hand griff sie nach ihrer Brust und legte sie darauf, während Sara und Gil sie dabei fasziniert beobachteten.

„Sie hat deine Augen Honey."

„Ich weiß. Cath und Nick haben es auch schon festgestellt."

Sie ist so verdammt müde. Sie sollte noch etwas schlafen wenn Nessi satt ist, dachte er für sich, während er überglücklich die beiden beobachtete.

„Hat sie immer so einen Hunger?"

Gil schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln, als er antwortete:

"Von der ersten Stunde an, hatte sie einen Mordshunger, sie kommt wohl da ganz nach ihrer Mami. Vor allem Nachts. Seit ich sie zu Hause habe, krieg ich kaum ein Auge zu.", begann er zu erzählen.

Dann lies Nessi mit einem leisen Seufzer Saras Brust los und schmiegte sich an sie. Sie schloss ihre Augen und streckte alle Viere von sich.

„Sie scheint satt zu sein."

„Ja, sieht so aus. Satt und zufrieden, dass sie bei ihrer Mami sein kann." Gil beugte sich über Sara und hauchte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Nessi. Und träum was Süßes."

Sara zeigte bei dieser Geste ein müdes Lächeln. Und ich war nicht da, als sie mich gebraucht hat. Bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

„He, Sara. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Jetzt bist du ja da."

Gil wusste genau, an was sie gedacht hatte, erhielt aber nur ein Kopfnicken als Antwort. 

„Kannst du sie wieder nehmen, Honey? Ich glaube ich bin zu müde, um sie noch richtig halten zu können."

„Sicher. Schlaf dich aus. Ich werde später noch mal vorbei kommen, Sara."

„Hmm hm. Ist wohl besser so."

„Bestimmt."

„Sag mal, wieso nennst du sie eigentlich Nessi?", fragte Sara leise aber neugierig ihren Mann.

„Das ist so ne Sache. Unsere kleine Prinzessin hier, hat im Labor ihr Unwesen getrieben und Hodges konnte sie beruhigen und sang ihr Kinderlieder vor. Er ist zum Entschluss gekommen, dass sie genauso viel Schrecken verbreiten kann wie Nessi, das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness.", gab Gil lachend zu.

„Klingt nicht gerade nach Hodges, aber gut.", flüsterte Sara bevor sie sich zurück legte und ihren Mann und ihre Tochter beobachtete.

Nachdem er Vanessa wieder in den Maxicosi geschnallt hatte, verabschiedete sich Gil mit einem langen Kuss von Sara, lies ihr das Kopfende des Bettes wieder etwas nach unten, deckte sie sorgsam zu und verlies gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter das Krankenzimmer. Sara sah ihm noch hinterher ehe ihr die Augen zufielen und sie versuchte festzustellen, welcher Körperteil ihr nicht weh tat. Vanessa ist bei Gil wirklich gut aufgehoben. Mein kleiner Schatz, dachte sie noch ehe sie einschlief.

… TBC


	61. Gute Neuigkeiten

**Chapter 61**

Grissom unterhielt sich unterdessen mit Dr. Pierce, welcher ihm auf dem Flur begegnet war, über Saras Zustand.

„Tja, viel kann ich ihnen da leider noch nicht sagen. Ich werde sie heute Abend noch untersuchen, nachdem sie geschlafen hat, und je nach dem wie die Ergebnisse sind, beginnen wir gleich morgen mit der Reha und der Krankengymnastik. Wir werden sie langsam wieder an feste Nahrung gewöhnen und den Katheter entfernen. Wenn sie Glück haben, Dr. Grissom, ist ihre Frau in vier Wochen zu Hause."

Gil schaute Dr. Pierce glücklich an.

„Darauf würde ich mit ihnen wetten, Dr. Pierce. Den Termin schafft Sara höchstwahrscheinlich locker. Passen sie auf, in spätestens einer Woche will sie entlassen werden."

Der Arzt lachte auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen ehe sein Blick auf Nessi fiel, die friedlich schlief.

„Hat das Stillen geklappt?"

„Ja. Sehr gut sogar. Warum fragen sie?", Gil sah den Arzt jetzt interessiert an.

„Manchmal kommt es vor, dass Babys, die die Flasche gewohnt sind, die Brust ablehnen."

„Ah ja. Das wusste ich nicht. Aber Nessi gehört definitiv nicht dazu. Dafür ist ihr Hunger einfach viel zu groß."

„Das glaube ich ihnen aufs Wort, Sir. Ihr Baby war ja schon auf der Frühchenstation von der ersten Stunde an diejenige, die ständig Hunger hatte. Ein richtiger kleiner Vielfraß."

„Das ist sie wirklich. Irgendwann platzt sie nochmal.", lachte nun auch Grissom.

Tut das gut, einmal wieder völlig unbeschwert lachen zu können. Jetzt kann es nur noch aufwärts gehen, dachte er bei sich. Und wie sich Nick, Cath und der Rest erst freuen werden wenn ich es ihnen erzähle.

In diesem Moment fing der Pieper des Arztes an Alarm zu schlagen und Dr. Pierce verabschiedete sich hastig von Grissom um dann in höchster Eile davon zu stürzen. Grissom sah ihm noch hinter her bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und damit zu seinem Wagen machte.

Cath hatte gerade eben ihr Büro verlassen um Feierabend zu machen und stand noch kurz bei Greg im Labor, als Warrick auf sie zustürmte und meinte:

"Cath, Telefon für dich." Cath drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um und antwortete ihm etwas unwirsch:

"Warrick, bitte notiere es, ich werde morgen zurück rufen!"

„Aber Cath, es ist dringend!"

„Das sagen sie alle. Ich habe jetzt noch einen Termin und sollte eigentlich schon weg sein."

Warrick sah sie mit entsetztem Gesicht an, ehe er hinterher schob:

"Cath, aber es ist Grissom! Er klang ziemlich beängstigend."

Cath fuhr bei diesen Worten augenblicklich herum.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich komme sofort."

Cath rannte buchstäblich zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück um an das Telefon zu gehen. Während sich Warrick, Sasha, Reena, Hodges und auch Raph langsam auf den Gang vor Caths Büro stoben.

Mein Gott, es wird doch nichts mit Sara sein. Das geht nicht. Das darf einfach nicht sein, machte sich Cath so ihre Gedanken, während sie wartete.

Sie hob den Hörer vom Schreibtisch, den Warrick zuvor dort abgelegt hatte und meldete sich:

"Cath hier, was gibt es, Gil?"

Cath fiel natürlich sofort auf, das Grissom am anderen Ende der Leitung wohl weinen musste, denn sie konnte hören wie er tief ein und ausatmete. Greg griff nach der Hand von Reena und drückte sie fest. Sie waren mittlerweile alle im Büro von Cath und hatten sich um das Telefon herum postiert.

Alle die um das Telefon standen, hatten auf einmal die größte Angst vor dem, was da eventuell auf sie zu kam. Nervös wurden Blicke getauscht und die Gedanken rasten nur so. Cath hingegen versuchte sich eisern zu beherrschen, um so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

„Cath, ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus."

Nein, da ist etwas passiert. Reiß dich zusammen, Cath! Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren!

„Was ist passiert, Gil?", Cath sprach so leise, dass sie die umstehenden kaum verstanden. Sie konnte Gil buchstäblich vor sich sehen. Die Stimme von Gil Grissom war belegt und immer wieder musste er abbrechen, um sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. Mein Gott, Gil. Rede endlich! Ich krieg hier gleich noch einen Herzinfarkt. Was ist mit Sara, fragte sich Cath ungeduldig.

„Cath, ich wollte dir nur sagen.... ."

Überaus beunruhigt blickte Cath von einem zum anderen während sie wartete bis Gil weiter sprach.

„Cath, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass,… ich kann nicht. Es ist so, ich bin einfach total durcheinander."

Nein, Sara ist doch nicht etwa, das darf auf keinen Fall sein. Sie kann nicht, Cath wollte nicht einmal an das Wort denken, dass ihr im Hinterkopf herum spukte. Es war ihr, als ob ihr Herz von einer eisernen Faust zusammengepresst wurde. Sie war nun nicht mehr fähig, ihre Gedanken zu verstecken.

Diese Veränderung in ihr entging natürlich keinem und es wurden vielsagende Blicke getauscht.

„Ganz ruhig, Gil. Was ist passiert?"

Cath konnte hören, wie er am anderen Ende der Leitung tief Luft holte und einen neuen Versuch startete:

"Cath, Sara, sie ist...." Sag jetzt nicht dass, was ich befürchte! „.....Sara ist aufgewacht."

Cath lies diese Worte auf sich wirken. Ganz langsam wurde ihr die Tragweite der Worte von Grissom bewusst und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Ihre Kollegen starrten sie entsetzt an. Reena umfasste Greg an der Hüfte und drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Auch die Anderen konnten ihre Emotionen nicht verbergen, sie alle glaubten zu wissen, was Grissom, Cath eben mitgeteilt hatte.

Cath kämpfte derweil mit ihrer Fassung. Sie traute sich nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen da sie Angst hatte, dass ihre Stimme versagen würde. Zu sehr wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen überrannt. Die Sorge war einer ungeheuren Erleichterung und einem Glück gewichen, dass sie in dieser Form nur selten verspürt hatte.

„Danke, Gil. Nick und Cal haben heute ihren Off-Tag, soll ich sie anrufen, oder willst du es ihnen selber sagen?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Nein, Cath. Ich will es Nick und Cal selber sagen, das bin ich Nick schuldig! Ich fahre gleich zu ihnen. Ich mach jetzt Schluss, denn Nessie ist wieder wach geworden und ich bin noch auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus." Dann war die Leitung auch schon tot.

Cath legte den Telefonhörer zurück auf den Apparat und drehte sich zu ihren Kollegen um. Auf ihren Wangen konnte man deutlich die Spuren ihrer Tränen sehen. Sie wurde von allen nur stumm beobachtet. Cath räusperte sich und begann dann, ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten, mit leiser Stimme zu reden:

"Das war Grissom." Eine Pause trat ein, während nun die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Was ist passiert, Cath?", fragte Warrick kaum hörbar dazwischen. Cath stürzte sich fast in seine Arme, während sie weiter sprach.

„Gil Grissom hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass.....", Cath senkte ihren Kopf etwas, da sie nicht wollte dass alle sahen, wie erneut die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.

Im Büro war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden.

„.....Nun, er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sara aufgewacht ist."

Die Mienen der umstehenden wechselten von ängstlich-wartend auf ungläubig-schauend.

„Cath, das ist ja wunderbar!", rief Reena aus bevor sie strahlend Greg um den Hals fiel.

„Das ist die schönste Nachricht, die wir seit langem hören, Cath.", brachte auch Greg hervor.

Gil fuhr geradewegs zu Nicks Appartement. Er hatte immer noch die Tränen im Gesicht stehen, als er vor dem Appartement stand und klingelte.

„Griss? Was ist los?"

Nick stand an der Tür und starrte auf einen völlig aufgelösten Gil Grissom.

Er wiegte Nessi hin und her, während er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Die Tränen kullerten ihm nach wie vor über die Wangen und er murmelte zärtliche Worte in das Ohr des Babys an seiner Schulter. Aber die Kleine wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

Grissom weint? Oh Gott, Sara! Nick machte sich bei diesem Anblick die schlimmsten Gedanken und er begann zu zittern.

„Gil! Was ist? Sag mir was los ist, bitte!"

Cal hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und erschien an der Tür. Sie nahm Grissom wortlos Nessie aus dem Arm und blickte die beiden Männer, die immer noch im Hausflur standen an.

„Komm bitte rein Gil, setze dich erst mal und erzähle uns bitte in aller Ruhe was los ist.", sprach Cal, während sie die schreiende Nessie ein wenig schunkelte, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Sie spürt vermutlich wie aufgewühlt ihr Vater ist, dachte sich Cal. Grissom aber realisierte nicht, was Cal sagte er starrte nur auf Nick der ebenfalls wie festgewachsen in der Tür stand. Cal schüttelte den Kopf, nahm Gil den Maxicosi nun ebenfalls ab und legte Nessi darin ab. Nun trat sie einen Schritt vor und packte Gil und Nick jeweils am Handgelenkt und zog sie in die Wohnung.

Beide saßen nun im Wohnzimmer und Cal hatte inzwischen Nessi wieder aus dem Maxicosi genommen und hatte sie zum Einschlafen gebracht. Nun lag sie friedlich schlummernd in Cals Arme.

„Gil, bitte, was ist mit Sara, bitte ich muss es wissen, ich bin ihr Freund!", sagte Nick nun, dem die Tränen nur so über die Wangen liefen.

Grissoms Emotionen fuhren wieder mal Achterbahn mit ihm. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und Nick und Cal alles zu erzählen.

„Sara, ist……..", er musste kurz innehalten, damit ihm nicht wieder ein Weinkrampf überschüttete.

Grissom mach schon, was ist mit Sara, bitte rede endlich mal mit uns, sonst gehe ich noch kaputt, dachte sich Cal, während sie die schlafende Nessi betrachtete.

Nick ging auf Grissom zu und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn bittend an.

„Bitte Gil, ich muss es wissen", sprach er erneut, diesmal aber ruhiger, leise und flehend.

Gil holte Luft und startete erneut den Versuch es den Beiden zu sagen.

„Sara, sie ist… sie ist aufgewacht.", brachte er schließlich unter Tränen wieder hervor.

Nun war es Nick, der beinahe kraftlos sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen lies. Er begriff noch nicht ganz, was Gil gesagt hatte. Er hatte das gehört, was er befürchtete, nämlich, dass Sara nicht mehr am Leben war. Er hatte Grissom nicht zugehört.

„Babe, hast du gehört? Sara ist aufgewacht!", drang Cal zu ihm durch, die merkte, dass er es nicht realisierte.

Sie hatte inzwischen die schlafende Nessi auf eine Decke, die sie auf dem Boden ausbreitet hatte, gelegt. Sie ging zu ihrem Verlobten und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Ist das wahr, Gil", Nick sah Grissom fragend an.

„Ja Nick, ich habe gerade eben gesagt, dass Sara aufgewacht ist.", er lächelte Nick aufmunternd zu.

Nick kamen erneut die Tränen. Oh Gott, ich danke dir, Sar ist aufgewacht, jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um sie gemacht in den letzten Monaten.

Ich habe die ganzen Monate nicht mitbekommen, wie sehr Nick darunter leidet, dass Sara im Koma gelegen war. Ich hätte für ihn da sein sollen, schließlich ist er unser Freund. Er war immer zur Stelle wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe, egal ob im Labor oder im Krankenhaus. Gil hatte nun das schlechte Gewissen gepackt. Er hatte durch seinen Schmerz und Trauer um Sara nicht richtig mitbekommen was um ihn herum geschah.

Gil stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf Nick zu, er überlegte kurz, aber er musste es jetzt einfach tun. Er nahm Cal und Nick beide in die Arme.

Was ist denn mit Griss los, seit wann umarmt er uns? Die Therapie bei Dr. Watson scheint ihm zu helfen, dachte sich Nick, als er etwas verwirrt wahrnahm, dass Grissom sie beide gerade umarmt hatte.

„Das ist ja super. Jetzt wird endlich alles gut. Wie geht's ihr? Wann darf sie nach Hause? Kann ich sie sehen? Ich muss Cath und Greg anrufen!", begann er wie ein Wasserfall zu reden.

Grissom hatte inzwischen die erneut schreiende Nessi von der Decke in den Arm genommen und angefangen sie zu füttern.

Gil musste lachen, als er Nicks Redeschwall verfolgte.

„Langsam, Nick. Sie ist erschöpft, müde, und wenn wir Glück haben ist sie in 4 Wochen wieder zu Hause. Ich fahre später nochmal kurz zu ihr. Wenn du möchtest kannst du mit. Und Cath und Greg wissen Bescheid, habe sie im Labor angerufen." antworte er auf Nicks Fragen.

Als Nessi endlich satt war, wählte er die Nummer von Sam und Horatios Hotelzimmer. Diesmal hatte er sich besser im Griff als vorher bei Cath und Nick. Er erzählte beiden was sich ereignet hatte. Und Sam und Horatio konnten sich kaum beruhigen so froh waren sie über die Nachricht.

Sara lag in ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Gil mit Nessi endlich kam um sie zu besuchen. Sie hatte sie zwar gestern Abend noch gesehen gehabt, aber das war ihr definitiv zu wenig gewesen. Als dann plötzlich die Tür aufging und die zwei herein kamen, musste sie einfach lächeln.

„Na, Specialgirl? Was hast du den Tag über so gemacht?" Gil hatte sich die Jacke ausgezogen und auf die Bettkante gesetzt, als er ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Du siehst müde aus, Sara.", stellte er fest.

„Das bin ich auch. Die Ärzte haben mich den ganzen Tag gequält.", begann sie sich zu beschweren. „Die ganzen Untersuchungen und dann die Physiotherapie. Als ob ich nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriegen würde. Und dann krieg ich nur Grießsuppe und Zwieback zu essen."

Sara liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Gil zog sie in seine Arme und begann sie mit leiser Stimme zu trösten.

„He, ich hab gesagt dass alles gut wird. Bald hast du es überstanden, Sara."

„Ich weiß ja. Entschuldige, ich bin ein dummes Huhn."

„Nein, bist du nicht. Das ist doch normal. Aber jetzt ist genug mit weinen. Hier ist jemand, der seine Mami schon den ganzen Tag vermisst hat und auch schon wieder Hunger hat.

Gil nahm Nessi aus dem Maxicosi heraus, zog ihr die Jacke und die Mütze aus und legte sie Sara in die Arme. Behutsam öffnete er ihr das Krankenhausnachthemd und streifte es ihr so weit herunter, dass die Kleine an ihre Brust kam. Sofort begann sie gierig daran zu saugen und hielt sich mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen an ihr fest. Grissom beobachtete die beiden fasziniert.

Ja meine Kleine, iss dich ruhig satt." Dabei ruhte Saras Blick einzig und alleine auf ihrer Tochter.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein!", antwortete Grissom ohne aufzusehen.

„Nick! Was machst du denn hier?", rief Sara erstaunt aus.

Nun sah auch Grissom auf, und er freute sich. Nick hatte natürlich sofort die Situation erfasst, und fühlte sich etwas unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Sara, wenn ich euch störe, dann komm ich später noch mal wieder." Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, dass er mitten in diesen intimen Moment zwischen Mutter und Kind hineingeplatzt war.

„Nein, Nick. Du störst mich nicht. Nessi hat nur Hunger."

Nick hatte sein bestes Lächeln aufgesetzt und trat nun doch vorsichtig näher.

„Wie geht's Dir, Sara?"

„Besser, Nick. Es geht aufwärts. Ich will hier raus."

„Na dann strenge dich mal an, Sar-Honey.

„Nick wo ist Cal, wolltet ihr beide nicht heute Sara besuchen?", Grissom sah Nick fragend an.

„Ihr ging es heute Morgen nicht so gut, sie ist noch beim Arzt, sie wird gleich nachkommen.", entgegnete ihm Nick etwas besorgt.

Cal sah heute Morgen nicht gut aus, ihr war schon seit ein paar Tagen des Öfteren schwindelig, wenn sie zu schnell aufstand.

„Sag mal Sar-Honey, wann wollt ihr eigentlich Nessi taufen lassen, habt ihr euch darüber mal Gedanken gemacht!"

„Eigentlich haben wir uns überlegt, dass wir sie an unserem 1. Hochzeitstag taufen lassen wollen, am 04. September.", sagte Sara.

„Ok, das ist eine gute Idee, das vergisst man so schnell nicht!", grinste Nick.

Es klopfte wiederum an der Tür zu Sara's Krankenzimmer. Nach kurzem zögern trat Cal ins Krankenzimmer. Sie war etwas außer Atem und hatte rote Wangen.

„Hey Cal? Und wie war es?", fragte Sara.

„Positiv", grinste Cal.

Nick stand da und sah seine Verlobte verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du mit Positiv?", fragte er sie.

Grissom saß auf Saras Bettkante und hatte ihre Hand genommen und grinste sie wissend an.

„Man Nick, wann spricht Frau von Positiv?", gab Grissom anstatt Cal, lachend die Antwort.

Nick stand immer noch völlig verwirrt im Raum, er konnte irgendwie noch nichts damit anfangen.

„Sag mal Babe, erinnerst du dich noch ca. vor 3 Monaten an den Materialraum?", fragte sie breit grinsend.

„Ja sicher Sweety.", sagte er voller Enthusiasmus und wurde rot.

Sara und Gil saßen da und schauten dem Wortwechsel der beiden grinsend zu. Beide wussten was Cal meinte.

„Nicky komm schon, denk mal nach.", stichelte Cal weiter.

Nicks Augen weiteten sich vor Ungläubigkeit! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen.

„Cal…., du, ich……..Baby."

Mehr brachte Nick nicht mehr heraus, da alles sich drehte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Grissom sprang auf um den in Ohnmacht fallenden Nick aufzufangen.

„Oh Gott, Nick was ist los? Bitte sagt doch was.", rief Calleigh, die panisch neben ihm stand.

„Cal, geh und hole einen Arzt, ich kümmere mich um Nick.", sagte Grissom.

Sara saß auf ihrem Bett und sah erschrocken drein. Sie hatte Nessi fest in ihre Arme geschlossen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es wird doch nichts passiert sein, warum ist Nicky denn jetzt zusammengebrochen, Sara wurde nun ebenfalls unruhig.

„Sara beruhige dich erst mal wieder, Nick hat das mit dem Baby nicht ganz verkraftet, er kommt schon wieder zu sich.", Grissom lächelte seiner Frau zu, als er sah, wie Sara geschockt schaute.

Cal kam mit Dr. Kennedy in das Krankenzimmer. Dr. Kennedy konnte sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Nick auf dem Bett liegen sah, wohin Grissom ihn gelegt hatte.

„Mr. Stokes, machen sie die Augen auf.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange.

Nicks Augen flatterten kurz auf, bevor er wieder ohnmächtig zusammensackte.

„Hey Nick, jetzt reiß mal zusammen, du kannst jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Deine Familie braucht dich.", sagte Grissom nun im ernsten Ton.

Nick schlug die Augen auf und sah in ein paar blaue besorgte Augen, nämlich die von Cal.

„Hey, Babe, alles ok mit dir? Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so schocken.", lächelte sie ihn leicht an.

„Mr. Stokes, willkommen zurück!", grinste nun auch Dr. Kennedy.

„Wo habe ich das nur schon mal gehört Dr. Kennedy?", er lächelte leicht.

„Na, wenn sie schon wieder Witze reisen könne, dann geht es ihnen ja wieder gut! Ich gehe dann mal wieder und lasse sie alleine.", sagte sie und nickte Sara und Grissom noch mal zu und ging aus dem Raum.

„Baby?", Nick sah Cal fragend an.

Cal konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Als Antwort bekam Nick nur einen leidenschaftlich Kuss von seiner Verlobten.

Als sie sich beide voneinander lösen konnten, sah Nick seiner Cal tief in die Augen.

„Du machst mich sehr glücklich Sweety, ich liebe dich", sagte Nick und zog Calleigh an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Grissom und Sara konnten sich nun ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Glückwunsch Papa Nicky.", sagte Sara und strahlte ihren Freund an.

„Danke Sar, verzeih mir, aber ich würde gerne noch hier einen Moment liegen bleiben."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden.", sagte nun auch Grissom und umarmte Cal als auch Nick.

Sara hatte ihre Tochter auf dem Arm und starrte ihren Mann ungläubig an. Er umarmt Cal und Nick, ich kann es nicht glauben. Gil Grissom berührt mal Menschen zur Abwechslung. Sara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

„Cal, kommst du bitte mal zu mir, ich möchte dir auch gerne gratulieren.", sagte Sara.

Cal kam auf Sara zu und Sara umarmte sie freudig.

„Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Gute, und bei dir wird sicher alles besser laufen als bei mir."

Sara wusste dass Cal sich große Sorgen gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie genauso Probleme haben könnte wie auch Sara. Aber Sara hatte Cal beruhigt und gesagt, dass es nicht immer so laufen musste.

Ihr Termin bei Dr. Kennedy hatte sie dann auch ein wenig ruhiger gestimmt.

Dann fing Nessi an zu quengeln, und Sara spürte dass sie wohl keine Milch mehr bekam.

„Gil, würdest du mir kurz helfen?"

„Sicher."

Sara löste ihre Tochter vorsichtig von ihrer Brust und Grissom schob ihr das dünne Nachthemd wieder nach oben, um es an der anderen Seite herunter zu streichen. Nick, der inzwischen wieder bei Sara am Bett stand, hatte sich dabei diskret umgedreht.

Nessi fand natürlich sofort die andere Brust und lies sich nicht davon abhalten, weiter zu saugen. Ihr quengeln hatte augenblicklich aufgehört.

„Du Kannst dich wieder umdrehen, Nick."

Sara schaute während sie das sagte, belustigt in die Richtung von Nick.

„Ähm ja, Sara."

Cal konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und sah Nick verliebt an.


	62. Überraschung für Sara

**Chapter 62**

Grissom verließ mit Cal und Nick das Zimmer, da er zu Dr. Kennedy wollte, um mit ihr über Nessi zu sprechen, wegen der Untersuchung, die anstand. Nessi hatte er auf Wunsch von Sara bei ihr im Zimmer gelassen.

Cal und Nick machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, denn sie hatten noch einiges vor. Nick musste sich erstmal von dem schönen Schock erholen, dass er Vater wurde! Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, er freute sich sehr darüber dass er Vater wurde. Er würde einen Sohn/Tochter bekommen und seine Cal heiraten. Das Leben konnte nicht schöner sein….. und Sara geht es auch wieder besser!!

Sara saß auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Baby in ihren Armen. Sie war überwältigt von den Gefühlen zu ihrer Tochter. Langsam bahnten sich die Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen Prinzessin.", sagte Sara mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrer Tochter.

Vanessa hatte nun ihre Augen weit offen und blickte Sara mit ihren eisblauen Augen an. Sara hob sie hoch und drückte sie sanft an sich. Die Tränen, die für einen Moment versiegt waren, rannten nun erneut ihre Wangen hinab. Die kleinen Händchen von Nessi krallten sich sofort an ihren Haaren fest. Langsam versiegten auch diese Tränen und Sara nahm ihr Töchterchen so, dass sie ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Und du kleine Maus, ärgerst deinen Daddy nicht zu sehr und lässt ihn mal schlafen."

Sara lächelte Vanessa an und die kleine Maus gluckste, als ob sie verstanden hatte was ihre Mommy ihr sagen wollte.

Langsam wurde Nessi unruhig. Sara wiegte sie hin und her, so gut sie es im Bett konnte. Sie verfluchte sich dafür wieder einmal, dass sie in einer Situation war, in der sie abhängig von anderen war. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Mann bald wieder kommen würde, denn Nessi fing richtig an zu schreien. Sara legte sie neben sich ins Bett und strich ihr vorsichtig über ihr kleines Köpfchen, zwar hörte sie nicht ganz auf, aber sie wurde ruhiger. Hoffentlich kann ich bald aufstehen und nach Hause, damit ich mich richtig um meine Nessi kümmern kann.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise und zaghaft an der Tür.

„Herein", rief Sara.

„Hallo Sara, störe ich?", Hodges hatte den Raum betreten.

„Hey Hodges, nein du störst nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich freue mich über deinen Besuch.", antwortete Sara wahrheitsgemäß.

„Danke. Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht schon wieder aufwärts. Ich habe gehört, meine Tochter hat dich ins Herz geschlossen.", Sara lächelte Hodges an.

„Ja und ich sie, sie ist wirklich eine ganz süße Maus und auch ein kleines Monster.", grinste er.

Wie auf Kommando begann Nessie wieder zu schreien. Sara nahm sie vom Bett hoch und wiegte sie wiederum in ihren Armen. Sara war erschöpft und sie wäre am liebsten aufgestanden um Nessie umherzutragen, aber sie durfte und konnte auch noch nicht aufstehen. Es waren erst 8 Tage vergangen seit sie aus dem Koma erwacht war.

„Darf ich Sara?", fragte Hodges und hielt seine Hände ihr entgegenstreckt.

„Ja, versuche du dein Glück, ich kann leider noch nicht aufstehen um sie herumzutragen."

Hodges nahm die weinende Vanessa aus Saras Armen und legte sich die kleine in seine Arme.

„Hey Nessi, kleines Monster, erinnerst du dich noch an Onkel Hodges.", begann er sanft und leise zu sprechen.

Dabei wiegte er sie immer wieder in seinen Armen hin und her. Augenblicklich war Vanessa still und schaute ihn mit ihren blauen großen Augen an und gluckste vergnügt auf.

Sara saß in ihrem Bett und beobachtete das Szenario staunend. Hodges hatte angefangen Nessi Einschlaflieder zu singen. Sara musste zugeben, Hodges machte das ausgesprochen gut. Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie Nessi bald darauf friedlich schlummernd auf Hodges Armen sah.

„Hodges du hast echt ein sehr gutes Gespür für kleine Babys, ich bin mir sicher du kannst sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Ja, ich habe schon immer ein Händchen dafür gehabt, hat mir meine Schwester immer gesagt, als ich ihre Kinder zum Babysitten hatte. Ich habe eben auch andere Talente als nur die Arbeit!", sagte er stolz.

„Die haben sie wirklich, daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.", antwortete Grissom hinter ihm.

Er war unbemerkt von Hodges, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, hereingekommen. Sara hatte ihm ein Zeichen gegeben, er solle ruhig sein, als Hodges gesprochen hatte.

„Oh hallo Grissom, habe sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören.", sagte Hodges.

"Wie ich sehe, haben sie wieder mal Nessi beruhigen können.", er grinste Hodges an.

„Ja, ich scheine eine ganz gute Wirkung auf ihre Tochter zu haben.", sagte nun Hodges und grinste breit.

„Die Frage ist nur wer hier die Wirkung auf wen hat. Nessie auf Hodges oder Hodges auf Nessi.", lachte Sara.

Jetzt begannen alle 3 im Zimmer zu lachen. Aber Baby Grissom schien das nicht zu stören, sie schlief ruhig und friedlich in Hodges Armen weiter.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Hodges Kindererfahrungen, bis Sara langsam müde wurde und immer wieder mal die Augen schloss.

Hodges, der das Wort taktvoll wohl nicht kannte, redete immer wieder auf Sara ein, die halb abwesend nickte. Sie sah Grissom bittend an, er solle doch etwas unternehmen, deutete ihr Blick. Grissom hatte aber auch so verstanden, dass seine Frau Ruhe brauchte.

„Ich glaube ich sollte Vanessa jetzt mal wieder in ihren Maxicosi legen, damit wir nach Hause gehen können. Sara braucht ein wenig ihre Ruhe.", sagte Grissom und nahm Hodges die schlafende Vanessa ab und legte sie in den Maxicosi.

Er zog ihr Jäckchen und Mütze an, auch dabei rührte sich Nessi nicht. Als Grissom sie festgurtete schaute sie ihn kurz mit ihren großen blauen Augen an, um aber sofort wieder die Selbigen zu schließen und weiter zu schlummern.

Hodges unterdessen erzählte Sara Geschichten von seinen Neffen und Nichten. Sara wollte und konnte nicht mehr zu hören, ihre Augen konnte sie kaum noch offen halten. Aber Hodges schien es nicht zu bemerken. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten wurde es Sara zu bunt, sie hatte nur noch einen Wunsch, nämlich endlich zu schlafen.

„Hodges, bitte, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt schlafen.", sagte sie und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.

Doch Hodges war so in seinem Erzählen, dass er Sara nicht hörte. Also, dachte Sara, muss sie lauter und deutlicher werden. Grissom, der noch mit Nessi beschäftigt war, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sara mit lauter Stimme fast schrie.

„Hodges, schön dass du hier warst, aber ich will jetzt schlafen und du solltest gehen!"

Er schaute Sara entgeistert an. Sie hatte es in einem Ton gesagt, den selbst ihren Mann hatte aufsehen lassen. Sie muss wohl sehr müde und wütend sein, sonst würde sie nicht so reden, dachte Grissom sich.

„Ähm ja Sara, Grissom, schönen Tag noch, bis später!", sagte Hodges, als er seine Worte wieder gefunden hatte.

Als er draußen war ging Grissom zum Bett seiner Frau, setzte sich noch mal zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Tränen liefen ihr den Wangen runter.

„Hey Darling, was ist los? Hat dich Hodges so sehr genervt?"

„Ja und nein, ich bin so müde und mit tut noch alles weh. Er wollte einfach nicht gehen, das war einfach zu viel für mich."

Grissom setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Sara zärtlich in seine Arme.

„Honey, ich will hier raus, ich will nach Hause zu dir und Nessi. Ich fühle mich so elend. Ich kann nichts machen. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal Nessi zu beruhigen, wenn sie schreit."

Das Schluchzen von Sara verstärkte sich. Sie war am Ende mit ihren Kräften, die 2 Monate im Koma, hatten ihr ganz schön zugesetzt und dazu kam noch, dass sie sich nicht um ihre Tochter kümmern konnte, weil sie noch nicht aufstehen konnte. Grissom hielt die weinende Sara in seinen Armen und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Hey Specialgirl, das wird wieder, in ein paar Wochen bist du wieder zu Hause, und dann werden wir eine richtige Familie, wie du dir das vorstellst."

„In ein paar Wochen, ich will jetzt hier raus und will endlich wieder aufstehen und mich um meine Tochter kümmern, ich bin ihre Mutter!"

„Ich weiß, Sara, aber du musst dich eben gedulden. Ich habe das mit Nessi ganz gut im Griff und du siehst ja wie sie auf dich reagiert, wenn wir hier sind. Sie weiß, dass du ihre Mommy bist. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."

„Weißt du, als ich im Labor diese Schmerzen hatte, habe ich gebetet, dass sie Vanessa am Leben erhalten und wenn sie sich entscheiden müssen, dass sie sich für sie entscheiden!"

Sara sah Grissom nun direkt an, sie hatte immer noch oder schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Auch Gil hatte glasige Augen, aber schluckte um seine Tränen nicht laufen zu lassen. Er musste jetzt für Sara da sein. Das was sie gesagt hatte, war für ihn ein Schock, oder viel mehr, das was er nie gewagt hatte auszusprechen, als sie die 2 Monate im Koma lag. Er wollte nicht entscheiden zwischen Sara und Vanessa. Er konnte gar nicht.

„Sara hör' mir zu, es ist alles gut gegangen und ihr beide, du und Vanessa lebt. Nessi ist gesund und munter und du wirst es in einigen Wochen auch wieder sein. Ich liebe dich mein Specialgirl und möchte dich nie verlieren! Wir schaffen das schon, erinnere dich an deine eigene Worte, als ich dir mein Traum erzählt habe, ich wiederhole sie nur!"

Grissom hatte seine Frau vorsichtig an sich ran gezogen und gab ihr einen langen zärtlichen und sanften Kuss. Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit ganzer Liebe! Sie war froh, dass ihr Mann bei ihr war. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, hatte Sara ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„So, gefällt mir das schon besser Darling. Ich liebe es wenn du lächelst.", Grissom grinste sie ebenfalls an.

„Danke Honey, ich liebe dich auch! Ich werde jetzt ein wenig schlafen.", gähnte Sara.

„Schlaf gut Darling, ich komme später wieder mit Nessi!", sagte Grissom und gab Sara noch einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er nahm den Maxicosi mit der schlafenden Nessi und stellte ihn noch mal kurz aufs Bett, so dass sich Sara von ihr verabschieden konnte. Sara küsste ihre Tochter zum Abschied auf die Stirn und lies sich mit einem leichten Seufzen zurück ins Bett gleiten. Grissom küsste Sara noch mal auf die Stirn und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Zu Hause angekommen, legte er die immer noch schlafende Nessi ich ihr Bettchen. Grissom war gerade dabei ins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, als es an der Tür läutete.

Grissom, dachte sich schon, dass es Sam sein musste, sie wollte wieder auf Vanessa aufpassen, während er zur Schicht musste.

„Hey Sam, schön dass du da bist, Nessi schläft noch, sie ist oben in ihrem Bett."

„Hey Gil, wie geht es Sara? Ich werde sie später mit Nessi mal besuchen gehen. Soll dir von Horatio sagen, du sollst mal bei ihm vorbeikommen, wenn du im Lab bist.", Sam sah Grissom grinsend an.

„Oh sag mir nicht, wir haben schon wieder so einen Fall zusammen, der uns den letzten Nerv kostet.", sagte Grissom etwas zerknirscht.

„Nein, er hat nur eine Frage an dich, wegen des Falles, ich konnte ihm da nicht viel weiterhelfen, es geht wohl um ein paar Insekten, die du analysieren sollst."

Sam schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und ging geradewegs nach oben zur schlafenden Vanessa. Sanft strich sie ihr über ihren Kopf. Vanessa schlief tief und fest weiter.

„Die Milch für Nessi steht im Kühlschrank, Sara hat sie mir mitgegeben. Ach und wegen deiner Frage, Sara geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber du kennst sie ja, sie will unbedingt nach Hause."

„Na ja ich wäre auch nicht anders, wenn ich so lange im Krankenhaus liegen würde und mein Kind kaum sehen könnte. Ich werde später auf jeden Fall mit Nessi zu ihr gehen."

„Mach das Sam, ich bin dann mal weg, bis morgen früh!"

Als Grissom sein Büro betrat klingelte auch schon sein Telefon.

„Grissom"

„Mr. Grissom hier ist Luka Dacanti, Nick Stokes hat mich versucht zu erreichen, schon vor Monaten. Aber ich war auf Undercover-Einsatz, bin erst vor ein paar Stunden davon zurück. Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie mitten in der Nacht störe, aber Mr. Stokes hatte sich sehr dringend angehört. Ist mit Sara alles in Ordnung?", er hatte gesprochen, ohne viel Luft zu holen.

„Erst einmal, haben wir in Las Vegas, gerade mal fünf Uhr Nachmittag, ich glaube sie sind mit ihrer Zeitrechnung etwas durcheinander Agent Dacanti. Und Sara geht es inzwischen wieder besser."

„Was heißt wieder besser? Was ist passiert? Hören sie Mr. Grissom, Sara ist eine Freundin und ich will nur wissen was mit ihr ist. Ich habe nicht die Absicht ihnen Sara abspenstig zu machen, auch wenn ich wollte, ginge das nicht, denn Sara würde das nie zulassen. Und bitte sagen sie mir jetzt was mit Sara los ist.", Luka war inzwischen sehr ärgerlich geworden.

„Ok Special Agent, Sara hat vor 2 Monaten unsere Tochter Vanessa zur Welt gebracht, und dabei viel Blut verloren, dabei ist sie ins Koma gefallen und erst seit 8 Tagen wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber es geht ihr noch nicht so gut. Sie macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht für Vanessa da sein kann."

„Als erstes bitte nennen sie mich Luka, Special Agent bin ich nur während der Arbeit. Wie geht es ihrer Tochter Vanessa? Ist mit ihr alles ok? Ist sie gesund?", Luka war entsetzt über das was er hörte.

„Vanessa geht es gut, sie ist inzwischen zu Hause. Sie ist ….., ach wissen sie was, kommen sie einfach nach Vegas. Sara, glaube ich, wird sich sehr freuen, wenn sie kommen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie können. Sie können gerne bei uns im Gästezimmer wohnen, solange sie in Vegas bleiben.", Grissom war über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen, Sara zuliebe.

Er wollte, dass Sara wieder neuen Mut bekam. Es war ihm irgendwie nicht möglich Sara aufzumuntern. Er hoffte auf die Unterstützung von Luka dabei. Nick war zurzeit sehr eingespannt, sie hatten einige Fälle zu lösen. Und da er auch noch Vater wurde, konnte und wollte er Nick nicht darum bitten mit Sara zu reden. Vielleicht konnte ja Luka etwas erreichen, schließlich war er neben Nick und Greg ein guter Freund von ihr.

„Gut Mr. Grissom, ich komme mit dem nächsten Flug nach Amerika."

Als Luka aufgelegt hatte, fühlte sich Grissom etwas besser, er hoffte, Luka würde Sara ein wenig aufmuntern können.

Die Fahrstuhltüren gingen auf und Dr. Melinda Kennedy stieß mit einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann zusammen. Die Patientenakten, die sie in der Hand hielt fielen bei dem kleinen Schock zu Boden.

„Oh entschuldigen sie Mrs…..", begann der Mann.

„Ms. Dr. Kennedy.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Der Mann nickte ihr zu und half ihr die Patientenakten aufzuheben.

„Können sie mir sagen, wo ich Mrs. Sara Grissom finde?"

„Ja, sie liegt am Ende des Ganges, Zimmer 410.", sagte sie und verschwand im Aufzug.

Der Mann hatte seinen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Irgendwas hatte er an sich, dass sie faszinierte!

Luka hatte ungläubig der Frau hinterher gestarrt, als sie in den Aufzug ging. Sie hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen, diese unglaublich braunen Augen strahlten etwas Magisches auf ihn aus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Luka Dacanti, vergiss es, so wie sie aussieht ist sie sicher schon längst in festen Händen. Außerdem wäre eine Beziehung mit deinem Job nicht zu vereinbaren, dachte er, aber starrte immer noch auf den geschlossenen Aufzug.

Der einzige Grund, warum er Sara damals nicht hatte umstimmen wollen, als sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte, war dass sein Job zu gefährlich war, außerdem war er ständig unterwegs auf Undercover Einsätzen, das war der Killer in jeder Beziehung. Aber wenn er jetzt mitbekam wie glücklich Sara war, wusste er, er hätte niemals gegen ihren Mann konkurrieren können.

Endlich schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und seinen Weg zum Zimmer von Sara fortzusetzen. Er fand das Zimmer gleich. Als er anklopfte, rief eine Stimme „Herein". Luka betrat das Krankenzimmer und erschrak, als er Sara blass und erschöpft im Bett liegen sah. Er nickte den beiden Personen, die im Zimmer waren kurz zu und ging an Saras Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

Saras Augen strahlten, als sie Luka erkannte. Aber Luka erkannte, dass sie schweres durchgemacht haben musste oder noch immer machte, denn das Strahlen verbarg nicht die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Luka, wie schön, dass du da bist.", Sara lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Sara, wie geht es dir? Du machst mir ja Sachen.", Luka sah sie forsch, aber auch lächelnd an.

„Mir geht es noch nicht so gut. Entschuldige bitte, ich kann noch nicht aufstehen und dich zu begrüßen.", gab sie traurig zurück.

Luka beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn, als würde sie ertrinken.

Als Sara sich von Luka wieder gelöst hatte, ging er auf die anderen beiden zu und begrüßte sie.

„Ms. Procter, soweit ich mich erinnern kann.", sagte er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, richtig, aber nennen sie mich ruhig Reena", Reena himmelte Luka fast an, mit ihrem Lächeln.

„Hallo Mr. Sanders, wie geht es ihnen?", Luka war inzwischen auf Greg zugegangen, dem nicht verborgen blieb, wie Reena Luka immer noch anhimmelte.

„Danke, Special Agent Dacanti, mit geht es gut.", sagte er etwas zynisch.

Reena und Greg, hatten Sara das erste Mal besucht, seit sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Es hatte Reena sehr mitgenommen, wie schrecklich Sara aussah. Auch Greg machte sich Sorgen, nicht nur um Sara, er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Reena den Tränen nahe war.

„Sara, ich denke wir verabschieden uns dann mal, wir kommen Morgen wieder, bitte gib Nessi einen Kuss von uns und knuddel sie mal.", begann Greg die kleine Stille zu durchbrechen.

Greg und Reena, wussten, dass Sara und Luka jetzt Zeit für sich alleine wollten und sie verstanden es, sich taktvoll zu verabschieden.

Als die beiden vor dem Krankenhaus waren, setzte sich Reena gedankenverloren an den Springbrunnen, der vor dem Haupteingang war. Der Besuch bei Sara hatte bei ihr alte Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Vor fast 11 Jahren, hatte sie eine Affäre mit Sasha gehabt und wurde schwanger. In der 27. Schwangerschaftswoche, brachte sie ihr kleines Mädchen tot zur Welt. Für sie und Sasha war es ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag gewesen. Sie hatte sich damals sofort entschlossen, als sie erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, das Kind zu bekommen, es war weder für sie noch für Sasha eine Frage gewesen. Es zerrte immer noch an ihr. Außer Sasha und Sara kannte niemand die Wahrheit. Beim CSI in San Francisco, hatte sie damals offiziell einen Zusammenbruch erlitten, der sie mehrere Wochen außer Dienst setzte. Es war das Schlimmste, was sie je in ihrem Leben durchgemacht hatte, ihre kleine Marie, sah so friedlich aus, als sie auf die Welt kam. Nie hatte sie den Anblick ihres toten Babys vergessen. Auch 11 Jahre danach nicht!

Durch Sara war alles wieder in ihr hervorgekommen, sie saß nun an dem Springbrunnen wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie würde gerne Greg alles erzählen, doch hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Das mit Sasha war schon längst vorbei, ihre Beziehung hatte dem nicht Stand gehalten und war daraufhin bald zerbrochen. Doch hatte sie alles längst mit Sasha geklärt, sie waren nur noch gute Freunde und Kollegen, auch war sie froh, dass er mit nach Las Vegas gekommen war.

Reena saß nun am Brunnen und ihr rannen die Tränen nur so übers Gesicht. Greg war besorgt, er wusste nicht was mit ihr war. Stumm und ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm er sie in den Arm. Er wollte jetzt keine Fragen stellen, er wollte nur für sie da sein. Er vermutete, dass es etwas war, worüber sie im Moment nicht sprechen konnte und wollte.

„Greg, es tut mir leid….", begann sie schluchzend.

„Ist schon gut Engel, du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst."

Reena war dankbar, dass Greg keine Fragen stellte, und sie einfach nur festhielt.

„Danke, Greg, bitte halte mich einfach nur fest!", sagte sie.

Reena konnte ihr Weinen nicht mehr stoppen und sie saßen einfach nur da und Greg hielt sie fest.

„Engel, lass uns gehen. Du kommst jetzt erstmal mit mir nach Hause, dann trinken wir einen Kaffee und du beruhigst dich wieder.", sagte Greg nach einer Weile.

Greg nahm Reena, nachdem sie aufgestanden hatten wieder in den Arm und führte, die immer noch weinende Reena zum Auto und sie fuhren zu Greg nach Hause.


	63. Gregs One Night Stand

**Chapter 63 **

Luka und Sara waren froh, dass Reena und Greg gegangen waren. Zum einen hatte Sara bemerkt, dass es Reena nicht gut ging. Sie verstand auch warum, aber sie wollte Reena vor Greg nicht ansprechen. Und zum anderen, war sie im Moment froh, das sie mit Luka alleine war, hatte sie ihn doch die ganze Zeit, seit seiner Rückkehr nach Europa vermisst. Luka war ihr Freund, sie hatten in Italien schöne Wochen miteinander verbracht.

Sara sah Luka an und konnte wieder ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich will jetzt sofort alles wissen was los ist, und was die letzten Monate gewesen war, als ich weggegangen bin. Hat dir Grissom irgendwas getan?", Luka rutschte unruhig auf der Bettkante hin und her.

„Nein! Grissom würde mir nie etwas tun, Luka.", Sara schrie den Satz fast.

Sara versuchte sich zu beruhigen und holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich mit ihm! Wir beide wären nie so glücklich geworden, Luka, es hätte zwischen uns nicht funktioniert!", sagte sie leise.

Sara fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, da sie damals Luka nach wochenlangem Flirten einen Korb gegeben hatte, da sie eingesehen hatte, dass für sie nur Grissom zählte.

„Sara, es ist ok, ich habe es verstanden, er wäre nicht gut gegangen ich in Europa und du hier und außerdem hast du ja mich nicht geliebt, du hattest wohl schon damals Gil Grissom im Kopf?!", grinste Luka.

„Nein, das wäre wirklich nicht gut gegangen weil er eben schon längst in meinem Kopf und Herzen war, nur war er leider etwas zu stur, der liebe Dr. Grissom, um es zu kapieren.", Sara lächelte versonnen wenn sie daran dachte.

„Nun aber raus mit der Sprache, was ist los mit dir, du siehst nicht nur fertig aus, sondern verhältst dich auch so und ich sehe dir an, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ach mir wird es einfach zu viel hier im Krankenhaus, ich will endlich raus hier, ich habe eine kleine Tochter, die ich nur alle paar Stunden zu Gesicht bekomme. Wenn sie unruhig wird oder schreit, kann ich sie nicht beruhigen, da ich nicht aufstehen kann. Und außerdem bin ich so verdammt nah am Wasser gebaut seit der Schwangerschaft und es geht nicht weg, ganz im Gegenteil es wird noch schlimmer.", Tränen traten ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Sara ich bin jetzt hier in Vegas, habe erst einmal Urlaub, ich werde dir helfen auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich habe einen Plan, da ich mir schon so etwas dachte!", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Na auf deinen Plan bin ich ja gespannt. Wenn ich mich an damals an Italien erinnere, gingen ja manche Pläne von dir ins Chaos über.", jetzt musst Sara auch lachen.

„Na ja dafür hatte ich ja dich, die alles wieder eingerenkt hat.", grinste Luka.

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber jetzt sag, was hast du für einen Plan, ich hoffe diesmal einen guten."

„Also, wie schon gesagt, ich helfe dir wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und zwar so, dass es Grissom nicht mitbekommt. Wir werden das heimlich still und leise machen und in ein paar Wochen überraschst du deinen Mann damit, dass du wieder aufstehen kannst! Was hältst du davon?"

„Luka, das ist eine geniale Idee. Aber wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?", Sara sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde später mal mit deinem Physiotherapeuten und deinem Arzt reden, würde gerne mit dir ein paar Extra-Stunden einlegen."

„Ok, ja, hört sich interessant an.", sagte Sara nicht gerade begeistert.

Luka wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an die Tür klopfte und Dr. Kennedy reinkam.

„Hallo Sara, wie geht es ….. „

Dr. Kennedy wollte gerade weitersprechen, als sie Luka Dacanti erblickte, der genauso verblüfft schaute wie sie. Die beiden schauten sich an, sekundenlang schwiegen alle in dem Raum.

Sie hat etwas magisches an sich, stellte Luka wiederum fest. Ihre Augen zogen ihn in den Bann. Luka war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Dr. Melinda Kennedy ging es nicht anders sie schaute geradewegs hoffnungslos verloren in ein paar blau-grüne Augen. Sie strahlten eine geheimnisvolle Wärme aus.

Sara hatte die Beiden beobachtet und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Beide schienen völlig abwesend zu sein.

Luka hatte sich als Erstes gefangen und ging auf sie zu.

„Hi, ich bin Special Agent Luka Dacanti, ein Freund von Sara.", strahlte er sie an.

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Melinda Kennedy, aber sie können Mel zu mir sagen.", antwortete sie etwas verwirrt.

„Gerne, dann müssen sie mich aber Luka nennen!", er grinste sie an.

Dann entsann sich Dr. Kennedy, warum sie hier war.

„Sara, wie geht es ihnen? Wie klappt es mit der Physiotherapie?"

„Ja es geht so, denke das wird schon werden."

„Das freut mich, denke Dr. Pierce wird auch noch mal mit ihnen reden, wegen der Physiotherapie."

„Danke Melinda."

„Wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte Dr. Kennedy und sah dabei mehr Luka als Sara an.

„Ihnen auch einen wundervollen Tag.", übernahm jetzt Luka das Wort und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf.

„Tee oder lieber Kaffee?", Greg sah Reena fragend an.

„Tee wäre mir lieber", sagte sie dankbar lächelnd.

Greg ging in seine kleine Küche, es war mehr eine Wohnküche, da sie nur durch einen Tresen vom Wohnzimmer abgetrennt war. Greg hatte nur ein 3-Zimmer Appartement, mehr Platz brauchte er nicht, er war ja die meiste Zeit im Labor und sonst hatte er im 4. Stock eines Mehrfamilienhauses dieses kleine Appartement mit einem Balkon zum Hinterhof raus. Er war zufrieden damit.

Nachdem er heißes Wasser abgekocht hatte, gab er Reena eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel darin und goss das heiße Wasser ein.

„Danke Greg! Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vorhin so gehen gelassen habe."

„Ist schon ok, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag.", sagte er und lächelte Reena an.

Ob sie wusste, was er für sie empfindet? Seit er Reena das erste Mal auf Saras Hochzeit gesehen hatte, hatte er sie ins Herz geschlossen. Sie war nicht nur umwerfend schön, mit ihren roten Haaren und grünen Augen, sie hatte auch die gleichen Interessen wie er. Sich auch mal zu amüsieren und nicht nur an die Arbeit zu denken. Doch irgendwas verschwieg sie, das wusste er, dieses Geheimnis belastete sie. Er hatte schon mehrmals das Gefühl, sie wolle ihm was sagen, aber dann zog sie sich wieder zurück. Er hatte beschlossen, sie nicht zu drängen, sondern abzuwarten, dass und ob überhaupt sie ihm etwas erzählte.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, Reena trank ihren Tee und Greg hatte sich Eistee eingeschenkt.

„Greg, ich kann dir nicht sagen, was mich bedrückt, noch nicht.", durchbrach Reena die Stille.

„Reena du musst mir keine Rechenschaft abgeben, ich habe dich mit zu mir genommen, damit du dich beruhigen kannst und nicht damit du mir irgendetwas erzählen musst, was du nicht willst."

„Ich will schon, aber ich kann nicht, Greggo.", sagte sie und schaute ihn mit ihren funkelnden grünen Augen tief in seine.

„Ist schon ok Reena, ich dränge dich zu nichts."

Reena hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen und sie versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Greg nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Sch…. Engel ist schon gut, ich bin ja da."

„Oh Greggo, warum tust du das alles, obwohl ich dir nicht sagen kann, was los ist."

„Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?"

Greg näherte sich Reenas Gesicht. Er musste sie einfach küssen, schon zu lange sehnte er sich danach. Er musste wissen, ob sie das Gleiche für ihn empfand. Als er Reenas Lippen streifte, seufzte sie leise auf. Er zog sie näher an sich und seine Lippen berührten abermals ihre. Mit seiner Zunge bat er um Einlass, den Reena ihm freiwillig gewehrte. Seine Zunge umspielte die ihre und durchforschte ihren ganzen Mund. Reena schlang ihre Arme um Gregs Hals. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und voller Drang. Sie küsste Greg, als wäre sie ausgehungert, so sehr bog sie sich ihm entgegen.

Greg übermannte nun die volle Begierde nach Reena. Langsam schob er seine Hand unter ihr Shirt, einen Moment lang hörte er auf sie zu küssen und schaute sie an, als ob er auf Bestätigung wartete. Doch Reena lächelte nur und strich ebenfalls mit ihrer Hand über seinen Oberkörper, während ihre Hand unter sein Shirt wanderte. Die Küsse waren hungrig vor Leidenschaft. Greg hatte noch nie so ein inneres Feuer verspürt, wenn er eine Frau berührte. Bei Reena war alles anders, er wollte es langsam angehen lassen, er, Greg Sanders, hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen oder sie zu verletzen.

Reena dachte nicht an das was später sein würde, sie hatte nur einen Wunsch und zwar jetzt und hier mit Greg zu schlafen. Greg war ihr nicht egal, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt, sie wollte aber keine Bindung eingehen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie ihr Leben wieder im Griff hatte.

Die Lust und der Drang überrannte beide völlig, als sie sich gegenseitig auszogen und ihre nackten Körper liebkosten. Greg stand auf und hob Reena hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Begierde. Greg konnte sich darin verlieren.

Als er sie auf das Bett legte, stand er vor ihr und schaute sie an, auch ihm war anzusehen, wie sehr erregt er war.

„Engel, du bist wunderschön.", sagte er mir rauer Stimme.

Reena lächelte ihn an.

„Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass du schlecht aussiehst."

Greg legte sich neben sie, er begann ganz sanft und zärtlich sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Der Kuss steigerte sich wiederum in eine ungeahnte Begierde der Beiden. Langsam und sanft wanderte er mit seinen Küssen weiter, begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, dass Reena leise aufstöhnen lies.

Reena wanderte mit ihrer Hand zu Gregs Rücken und streichelte ihn sanft. Sie spürte, wie Greg Gänsehaut bekam. Unterdessen war er weiter zu ihrem Hals gewandert und bis ihr sanft hinein. Er merkte, dass es ihr gefiel, aber auch ihn lies es nicht kalt.

Reena spürte, dass er ebenfalls sehr erregt war. Sie presste sich enger an ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit war, aber Greg wollte sich Zeit lassen. Langsam und zärtlich wanderte er mit Liebkosungen über ihren Körper. Reena erbebte unter seinen Berührungen. Aber auch sie war nicht untätig und strich ihm zärtlich über seine Arme und fuhr durch seine Haare.

Greg erschauderte, als sie nun anfing seinen Körper zu liebkosen, nachdem sie ihn sanft in das Kissen zurückgedrückt hatte. Sie hauchte ihm Küsse an sein Ohr, sodass Greg erneut Gänsehaut bekam. Langsam wanderte sie abwärts, strich ihm sanft über seine Arme während sie seine Brustwarzen liebkoste. Als sie weiter nach unten wanderte und seine Schenkel küsste entrann auch Greg ein Stöhnen, er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten.

Nun hatte er wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und ließ seine Hand langsam und zärtlich zwischen ihre Beine wandern.

„Oh Gott Greggo, das ist so gut.", in ihrer Stimme war die pure Begierde zu hören.

Er lächelte und beugte sich nun runter, er liebkoste ihre intimste Stelle zuerst ganz sanft mit Küssen. Seine Hände hatten ihre Hüfte umfasst. Reena bog sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte immer wieder vor Verlangen auf. Dann begann er sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Ihr war als würde sie gleich explodieren. Dieses Gefühl war so unglaublich schön.

„Bitte Greggo nicht aufhören.", brachte sie hervor als Greg wieder begann ihre Innenschenkel zu liebkosen.

„Keine Angst mein Engel.", sagte Greg und lächelte sie an.

Greg begann nun fordernd und schneller sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Reenas Atem ging immer schneller und sie stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen. Ihr Verlangen Greg zu spüren wurde immer größer, doch er hörte nicht auf, seine Zunge an ihrer intimen Stelle spielen zu lassen.

„Oh Greggo, du machst mich verrückt!", stöhnte sie.

Reena krallte sich in das Laken, sie stöhnte auf und zuckte kurz danach zusammen, als Greg ihr den Höhepunkt schenkte.

Ihre Augen funkelten verdächtig als Greg sich wieder zu ihr an das Kopfende wendete. Nun war Reena an der Reihe Greg verrückt zu machen. Doch Greg war mehr als nur bereit, er wollte nicht länger warten. Er griff in die Nachttischschublade und zog ein Kondom raus. Reena nahm es ihm ab und grinste ihn an.

„Das mein lieber Greg, lass mich machen."

Sie riss das Kondom auf und stülpte es ihm sanft über sein Glied. Langsam und zärtlich bewegte sie es in ihrer Hand. Diesmal war es Greg der vor Erregung aufstöhnte.

„Bitte mein Engel, ich will dich jetzt."

Reena lies von ihm ab und öffnete langsam ihre Beine, aber lies Greg dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und Greg konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, als er sah, was Reena tat.

Er beugte sich über sie und glitt sanft in sie ein. Reena stöhnte wollig auf, als sie seine ganze Männlichkeit in ihr spürte. Greg bewegte sich langsam in ihr, er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, seine Erregung war schon zu weit. Er wusste nur, er wollte es Reena so schön wie möglich machen, doch Reena machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und bog sich ihm entgegen.

„Bitte Greggo, fester.", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Sie flüsterten sich gegenseitig zärtlich Worte ins Ohr. Eigentlich dachten sie, ihre Erregung wäre nicht mehr zu steigern, doch die Worte steigerten sie ins fast Schmerzliche. Greg und auch Reena hatten den Rhythmus gefunden und wurden immer schneller. Reena flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen.

„Bitte mein Engel, schau mir in die Augen, ich will dir dabei in deine Augen sehen.", keuchte er.

Beide wurden immer heftiger und schneller, Reena hatte ihn jetzt voll und ganz zu sich rangezogen, beide stöhnten immer wieder auf. Sie gaben sich ganz und gar dem Liebesrhythmus hin. Eine Woge des Glücks überkam beide, als sie auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt waren. Reena erzitterte unter Gregs Orgasmus und auch Greg konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnte auf, als sie beide fast gleichzeitig kamen.

Als Greg sich von Reena lösen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest.

„Bitte nicht Greggo bleib bei mir."

„Keine Angst mein Engel, ich will nur die Decke aufheben.", grinste er sie an.

Beide lagen sie eng umschlungen und müde nebeneinander. Bald darauf schliefen sie ein.

Als Reena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bereute sie, sich so gehen gelassen zu haben. Es hatte ihr gefallen, aber sie wusste, sie konnte Greg nicht den Gefallen tun, eine Beziehung mit ihm anzufangen. Sie hatte zu viel Angst davor. Leise schlich sie sich ins Bad und duschte und zog sich an. Als sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Greg auch schon angezogen, er lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen Engel."

„Morgen Greg. Du hör mal, ich… wir sollten reden."

Greg hatte befürchtete, dass es so kommen würde. Aber er bereute die Nacht keineswegs. Egal was auch immer passieren würde, er wusste, er würde diese Nacht so schnell nicht vergessen.

„Greg, heute Nacht … also, es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an, mit allem hatte er gerechnet aber nicht damit.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na ja ich … ich kann einfach nicht Greg, lass uns Freunde sein.", sagte sie und schaute ihn nicht einmal an.

„Reena was redest du denn? Bedeutet dir die Nacht den gar nichts. Ich meine war es für dich nur ein One-Night-Stand?", Gregs Stimme überschlug sich fast dabei.

„Ja….. Nein … ach es ist so kompliziert."

„Reena ich verstehe nicht, was daran kompliziert ist, ich dachte wir haben heute Nacht das Gleiche gefühlt."

„Ja schon, aber ich möchte einfach keine Beziehung eingehen, ich kann nicht! Es tut mir leid Greg, bitte lass uns Freunde sein."

Greg wollte und konnte das nicht glaube, Reena stand vor ihm und hatte in zutiefst verletzt mit ihrer Aussage. Er konnte sie nur anschauen und den Kopf schütteln.

„Ok, dann lass uns Freunde sein, lass uns vergessen, was heute Nacht war.", er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte.

Er wollte nicht nur Freunde sein, er wollte sie haben. Aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Er wusste es würde viel Geduld erfordern, ihr zu vertrauen. Vielleicht bekam er so die Chance an sie ranzukommen und ihr zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst?", Reena sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Sicher, ich bin nicht immer nur der Scherzbold im Labor.", gab er etwas zu zynisch zurück.

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Aber ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Wir sehen uns im Labor."

Reena drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als Greg sie noch festhielt.

„Ich bin niemand, der jemanden zu etwas zwingt, du sollst nur wissen, ich bin für dich da. Ich werde immer für dich das sein als Freund!"

„Danke Greg, das bedeutet mir sehr viel.", Reena wollte schnellstmöglich verschwinden, sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und ging nach draußen, zog ihre Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf und ging fast fluchtartig zum Taxi, dass sie sich bestellt hatte.

Greg wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Die Nacht war für ihn unglaublich gewesen, er fühlte sich so wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Er war verletzt und enttäuscht, aber er wusste er durfte sie nicht drängen, nicht jetzt.

Luka hatte mit Dr. Pierce und dem Physiotherapeuten geredet, sie waren zuerst wenig davon begeistert, denn sie hatten die Befürchtung, dass Sara dadurch überanstrengt wurde. Erst als Sara ihnen versicherte langsam und vorsichtig anzufangen willigten sie ein und übergaben Luka eine Art Plan, wie er verfahren sollte.

Sam war mit Nessi vorbeigekommen und Sara freute sich, ihre Tochter zu sehen. Natürlich war sie auch froh, dass Sam dabei war.

Sie war ein wenig deprimiert, weil Grissom sie vorhin angerufen hatte und gesagt hatte, dass er heute nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus kommen konnte, weil der Fall von Horatio und seine eigenen Fälle ihm einiges abverlangten, sodass er eine Doppelschicht schieben musste. Er hatte Horatio dazu gedrängt ins Hotel zu gehen, da er schon wieder mehr als eine Doppelschicht geschoben hatte. Nessi war heute Abend bei Cath, so hatte er es geregelt, sodass Horatio seine Frau mal außerhalb des Labors sah und sich um sie kümmern konnte.

„Hey Sam, schön, dass du mit Nessi gekommen bist!", sagte sie freudig, als sie die Beiden sah.

„Hey Sara, wie geht es dir, habe gehört, du willst hier schnellstmöglich raus.", Sam war gerade dabei Baby Grissom ihre Mütze und ihr Jäckchen, auszuziehen.

Die kleine Maus strampelte vergnügt und gluckste, als Sam sie aus dem Maxi Cosa nahm und Sara übergab.

„Hallo meine kleine Prinzessin, warst du brav bei Tante Sam?", Sara gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Nessi schien die Nähe ihrer Mutter gut zu tun, denn sie schloss nach einem herzhaften Gähnen die Augen und schlief ein.

„Sorry Sam, aber ich wollte erst einmal meine Tochter begrüßen."

„Ist ok Sara, verstehe das, ist bei mir heute, bei Tim noch genauso.", Sam lächelte Sara verständnisvoll an.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre schon wieder zu Hause bei Gil und Vanessa."

„Jetzt lass dich mal nicht hängen, du weißt, wir schaffen das.", sagte Luka mit strenger Stimme, der gerade zurück ins Zimmer getreten war.

Sara musste grinsen, als sie Sams Gesicht sah, als Luka auftauchte. Sam sah Luka an, als wäre er gerade eben aus einer Zeitschrift für Mode entsprungen.

„Sam darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist ein Freund von mir Luka Dacanti.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Luka, das ist Samantha Caine, die Frau von Ltd. Horatio Caine, den du ja schon kennengelernt hast."

„Ach sie sind Sam die Babysitterin.", sagte Luka und ging auf Sam zu, um ihr die Hand zu geben.

„Na ja eigentlich bin ich ja ebenfalls wie Sara und die anderen beim CSI, aber wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, bin ich Sam die Babysitterin, zumindest vorläufig.", sie gab Luka die Hand und blickte ihn abschätzend an.

Der Ton in Sams Stimme lies daraus schließen, dass sie alles andere als begeistert war, von Luka Dacanti. Für sie hatte der Mann etwas Arrogantes, Machohaftes an sich. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

„Ach sie sind auch beim CSI, das wusste ich nicht. Sie sehen danach nicht aus. Haben sie auch Kinder?", Luka hatte gemerkt, dass Sam etwas beleidigt war, als er sie die Babysitterin genannt hatte.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber die kampflustige Art, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, ließ ihn schmunzeln. Er beschloss sie weiter zu ärgern, sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Sara, wenn sie wütend war.

„Ja, ich habe einen Sohn im Alter von 4 Jahren.", antwortete Sam und warf Luka einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Ach deswegen habe ich sie nicht als CSI eingeschätzt, sie kamen mir so „hausmütterlich" vor."

Sam platzte gleich vor Wut, was fiel dem arroganten Schnösel eigentlich ein, sie „hausmütterlich" zu nennen.

„Na ja SIE als Mann haben sicher auch nicht die Qualitäten ein Kind groß zu ziehen.", entgegnete sie ihm angriffslustig.

Luka lächelte Sam einfach nur an, er ließ sich nicht von ihr provozieren, im Gegenteil von Sam, die vor Wut schäumte.

Sara sah ihre beiden Freunde an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Könntet ihr Mal aufhören euch anzugiften, besonders in dieser Lautstärke, Nessi schläft schließlich."

„Und Luka, lass Sam in Ruhe.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich habe doch nichts gemacht…", sagte er entrüstet.

„Luka Dacanti, ich kenne dich gut genug. Du bist mir damals auf die gleiche Art und Weise begegnet und jetzt sind wir Freunde. Also überspringe das Provozieren und verhalte dich wieder normal.", sagte Sara und sah Luka bittend an.

Luka schaute ziemlich zerknirscht und Sam freute sich innerlich, dass Sara ihm Einhalt geboten hatte. Sie ging nochmals auf ihn zu.

„Waffenstillstand Mr. Dacanti fangen wir noch mal an. Ich bin Samantha Caine.", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ok Waffenstillstand! Freut mich Mrs. Caine, ich bin Luka Dacanti, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir bei Luka bleiben.", er sah ihr ehrlich und offen ins Gesicht.

„Ok Luka, ich bin Sam.", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon ihr zerfleischt euch jetzt ganz hier.", sage Sara lachend.

Nessi war inzwischen aufgewacht und hatte wohl Hunger, denn sie versuchte krampfhaft ihr kleines Fäustchen in den Mund zu stecken und fing immer wieder an zu quengeln.

„Hey kleine Prinzessin, du hast wohl Hunger, so wie du gleich deine Hand aufisst.", sagte sie sanft zu ihrer Tochter.

„Luka…..", begann Sara.

„Schon gut Sara, ich warte draußen, ich lade Sam zu einem Kaffee ein, als Wieder-Gut-Machung.", er wandte sich an Sam.

„Ja ich glaube wir sollten Mutter und Tochter jetzt mal ihre Ruhe gönnen.", sagte Sam zustimmend.


	64. Ängste

**Chapter 64**

Luka und Sam machten sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Mel.

„Hallo Luka, so sieht man sich wieder!", Dr. Kennedy lächelte Luka an.

„Ähm … ha … ha.. hallo Mel.", entgegnete Luka und wurde sogar rot dabei.

Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gegenüber ihr war er wie der große Macho aufgetreten und jetzt stand er da, wie ein kleiner, schüchterner Schuljunge.

Beide waren in kurzer Zeit in ein Gespräch über die kleine Nessi vertieft, und himmelten sich gegenseitig an.

Sam stand daneben und beobachtete die Beiden, sie waren völlig miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie Sam nicht mehr bemerkten.

„Ich will euch ja nur ungern unterbrechen, aber Luka wollten wir nicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen?", Sam holte damit beide wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Oh ja, sicher, Sam."

„Einen schönen Tag noch Luka, war nett sich noch mal zu treffen.", verabschiedete sich Mel.

„Danke, das wünsche ich dir auch Mel.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Als sie ihren Weg in die Cafeteria fortsetzten und endlich mit Kaffee in einer Ecke saßen, grinste Sam ihn breit an.

„Was grinst du so? Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?", Luka wischte sich verwirrt mit der Hand im Gesicht umher.

„Nein, du hast nichts im Gesicht. Sag mal, du willst doch was von Dr. Kennedy, oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, natürlich nicht.", entgegnete er etwas zu schnell und entrüstet.

„Ach so, dann hast du sie wohl beim ersten Treffen, auf die gleiche charmante Art begrüßt wie mich.", Sam grinste ihn immer noch an.

„Jetzt grins nicht so. Mel ist schließlich Saras Ärztin und ich habe mich nur mit ihr unterhalten.", er zuckte verteidigend mit den Schultern.

„Na dann, das ist natürlich was völlig anderes.", Sam musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Das Luka in Mel verliebt war und umgekehrt, sah selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock.

Sara saß in ihrem Bett, sie hatte sich das T-Shirt ausgezogen und an ihrem Still-BH, den einen Träger aufgeknöpft, sodass Nessi an ihre Brust kam, um zu trinken.

Sie beobachtete ihre Tochter mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück an das aufgestellte Kopfteil ihres Bettes. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser nach dem Gespräch mit Luka. Sie hatte beschlossen sich durchzubeißen, ihrer Tochter zu liebe und sie wollte auch Grissom damit überraschen. Es tat ihr leid, dass er so viel Stress hatte. Er musste sich alleine um Vanessa kümmern und nebenbei noch arbeiten. Und das alles nur, weil sie ins Koma gefallen war während der Geburt. Nein, Sara, du hörst jetzt auf, dir Selbstvorwürfe zu machen, reiß dich zusammen und arbeite dran, dass du bald wieder deine kleine Familie unterstützen kannst! Sie war völlig in Gedanken und zuckte zusammen, als Nessi ihr ein wenig fester in die Brust kniff.

„Hey Prinzessin, du hast wohl noch Hunger?", sprach sie zu ihrer Tochter.

Sie löste Nessi vorsichtig von ihrer Brust und knöpfte ihren BH wieder zu und löste den anderen Träger am selbigen und legte sie an die andere Brust. Und wie sollte es auch nicht anders sein, die kleine Maus fing sofort wieder an, gierig zu trinken.

Als sie fertig war, nahm Sara sie hoch und legte sie an ihre Schulter, sodass Vanessa aufstoßen konnte. Was daraufhin auch gleich erfolgte. Sie ließ ihr Kopfteil wieder etwas runter und kaum hatte sie Vanessa neben sich gelegt und sanft zugedeckt, war sie schon eingeschlafen. Sara musste lächeln, sie war ihr wirklich ähnlich, sie wusste aus Erzählungen ihrer Familie, dass sie immer schon sehr hungrig gewesen war und nicht wenig gegessen hatte. Sara verbannte sofort wieder die Gedanken an ihre Familie. Sie war jetzt glücklich, wie es jetzt war, sie hatte ihre eigene Familie und mehr brauchte sie nicht.

Sie beugte sich zu Nessi runter und küsste sie vorsichtig und sanft auf die kleine Wange. Eine Welle der Zuneigung und Wärme durchflutete sie. Sie legte sich ebenfalls neben sie und legte den Arm um ihre kleine Tochter, gemeinsam machten Grissoms Ladys ein Nickerchen, bis Sara durch eine Berührung geweckt wurde.

Sie blinzelte etwas und sah direkt in ein paar eisblaue Augen, die sie anstrahlten.

„Hey Specialgirl, wie geht es dir?", fragte Grissom.

„Hey Honey, du bist hier? Musst du nicht im Labor sein?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Ich hatte einen Fall, der mich ins Krankenhaus geführt hat, ich dachte ich schaue mal kurz bei meinem beiden Ladys vorbei.", sagte er und grinste Sara an.

„Das ist schön, Honey, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte Sara und zog ihren Mann an sich ran und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sich beide voneinander und Grissom setzte sich vorsichtig zu Sara an die Bettkante und nahm sie in den Arm. Er betrachtete die schlafende Nessi.

„Hat sie wieder viel Ärger gemacht, oder war unser kleines Monster mal zahm?"

„Nein, wir hatten mal ausnahmsweise eine ganz brave Tochter. Sie hat mal wieder gut getrunken und dann ist sie eigentlich sofort eingeschlafen.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Na ja, dass sie gut trinkt, ist mir nicht neu, sie trinkt zu Hause fast die doppelte Portion. Wenn sie weitermacht, holt sie die Wochen, die sie zu früh kam, innerhalb eines Jahres auf.", Grissom musste nun auch lachen.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst Specialgirl, aber jetzt sag mir bitte, wie es dir geht.", begann Grissom erneut.

„Es geht schon, dank Luka, er hat mich ein wenig zurechtgestutzt.", lachte Sara.

„Wo sind eigentlich Luka und Sam?"

„Sie sind in der Cafeteria, sie wollten mir beim Stillen, ein wenig Ruhe mit Nessi gönnen.", sagte Sara.

„Darling ich bin so froh, wenn ich dich auch endlich wieder bei mir zu Hause habe. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich. Ohne dich einzuschlafen, ist schwer. Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst.", sagte Grissom etwas nachdenklich.

„Gil, ich bin auch sehr froh, wenn ich endlich wieder zu Hause bin. Endlich wieder neben dir schlafen und mich endlich richtig um Nessi kümmern und dich entlasten. Es tut mir leid, dass du soviel Stress hast."

„Darling, den Stress nehme ich gerne auf mich, du weißt, in meinem Leben gab es vor Dir und Vanessa fast nur solche Tage. Ich bin froh, dass sich das geändert hat, aber jetzt ist es anders, es ist zwar anstrengend, gerade wenn Nessi nicht schlafen will, aber es ist auch schön, wenn ich sie so betrachten kann und wenn ich hier bei dir bin und dich in meinen Armen habe und mit dir reden kann."

Er zog Sara noch ein wenig an sich ran und küsste sie, sodass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Dieser Kuss regte in Sara Gefühle, die sie, seit Nessi auf der Welt war, nicht mehr hatte. Sie presste sich enger an Grissom und auch sie spürte in dem Kuss, dass er die gleichen Gefühle hatte wie sie.

„Ich liebe dich Sara.", sagte er, als er wieder Luft holen konnte.

„Ich dich auch Gil, und ich bin glücklich!", sagte Sara und lächelte ihren Mann an.

Grissom durchflutete eine Welle des Glücks. Dieses Lächeln an ihr hatte er so sehr vermisst! Die zwei Monate waren schrecklich gewesen, umso glücklicher waren beide jetzt, dass alles wieder aufwärtsging.

Als Grissom vorhin das Zimmer von Sara betreten hatte, hatte er seine Frau und seine Tochter schlafend vorgefunden. Er hatte beide eine Weile voller Stolz und Liebe beobachtet, bis er nicht anders konnte und seine Frau weckte, er wollte ihr sagen, wie glücklich er war.

„Darling, ich bin auch sehr, sehr glücklich!"

Jetzt war auch Nessi wach geworden, sie lag auf dem Rücken und hatte ihre Augen aufgerissen und gluckste vergnügt vor sich hin, als Grissom sie am Bauch kitzelte. Sie strampelte mit ihren kleinen Beinchen und ruderte mit ihren Ärmchen umher, als nun Sara sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen kleinen Kuss gab.

Grissom ging auf die andere Bettseite, um mit Nessi rumzualbern. Er prustete ihr immer wieder auf den Bauch, das Nessi vor Vergnügen aufjuchzen lies. Sara sah den Beiden mit einem Lächeln zu und schloss noch mal für einen Moment die Augen.

„Soll ich Nessi mitnehmen und Sam und Luka suchen gehen.", fragte Grissom etwas besorgt.

„Nein Honey, lass Nessi nur bei mir, schlafen kann ich später immer noch. Ich genieße es nur gerade euch beide rumalbern zu sehen."

„Bald bist du wieder zu Hause Specialgirl, dann holen wir alles nach. Dann siehst du mal, wie gerne Nessi badet.", Grissom musste grinsen, er erinnerte sich an das Badvergnügen, als Warrick und er versucht hatten Nessi zu beruhigen.

Grissom erzählte Sara von dem Erlebnis mit Warrick und Nessi in der Wanne. Sara konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Zu gerne hätte sie Warrick dabei gesehen.

„Sara komm schon, du schaffst das, du willst in ein paar Tagen Grissom entgegenlaufen.", Luka und Sara waren mal wieder, wie in den letzten 2 Wochen so oft, im Physio-Raum und sie versuchte, ohne Hilfe zu gehen.

„Oh man Luka, ich schaffe das nicht mehr, ich bin völlig fertig, die letzten Wochen waren verdammt anstrengend.", Sara keuchte, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, noch ein paar Schritte, dann hast du es geschafft!", Luka versuchte ihr gut zuzureden.

Sara nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und setzte einen Fuß neben den anderen, es ging schon recht gut das Laufen, aber weite Strecken waren noch recht schwierig für sie. Als sie endlich bei Luka ankam, lies sie sich kraftlos in seine Arme sinken.

„Na also Kleine, du hast es geschafft! Es wird immer besser, wenn du hier rauskommst, kannst du ohne Rollstuhl das Krankenhaus verlassen."

„So schlimm war es nicht Mal, nachdem ich niedergestochen wurde. Da war ich nach 3 Wochen wieder fit.", sagte Sara etwas zerknirscht.

„Du warst ja auch keine 2 Monate im Koma gelegen und hast so viel Blut verloren wie bei der Geburt von Vanessa."

„Ja du hast ja recht, aber ich wünschte, es würde schneller gehen, dass ich wieder in Form bin, ich will ja schließlich in ein paar Monaten wieder arbeiten gehen."

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt Sara, bis du wieder arbeiten gehst, wird es Juli und jetzt haben wir April, also du hast noch genug Zeit um dich in Form zu bringen. Komme hier erst einmal auf die Beine und lass es langsam angehen. Du sollst dich nicht übernehmen, sonst bringt mich dein Mann um.", Luka grinste sie an.

„Nein, ich übernehme mich nicht, ich pass schon auf."

„Ja ist klar Sara, genauso wie du unbedingt beim Carter Fall dich zurückhalten wolltest und dann hast du ihn gestellt.", Luka konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Omg… komm lass uns zurück ins Zimmer gehen, Grissom wird sicher gleich auftauchen und sich dann wundern, wo ich bin.", sagte sie, zog sich an Luka hoch und stand auf.

Sie wollte gerade loslaufen, als Luka sie festhielt.

„Nix da Miss Sidle, in den Rollstuhl mit ihnen!", sagte Luka und grinste frech.

„Also erstens heiße ich seit über einem halben Jahr Sara Grissom und zweitens, ich laufe in mein Zimmer zurück.", sagte sie und reckte kess ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

„Ok, aber wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann setzt du dich bitte in den Rollstuhl."

„Ja ist ok, mache ich Mr. Dacanti.", lachte sie.

Sara schaffte es tatsächlich, den ganzen Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Luka und lehnte sich erschöpft aber glücklich in ihrem Bett zurück.

Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie ja noch duschen wollte, bevor Grissom kam. Sie hoffte, sie schaffte es noch, bevor er kam, denn sie hatte ihm von ihren Fortschritten nichts erzählt. Er kam in letzter Zeit selten ins Krankenhaus, wenn Sara Glück hatte, alle 2-3 Tage. Es hatte wieder viele Doppelschichten zu machen. Sara war traurig, denn auch heute wusste sie nicht, ob er vorbeikam. Wie oft in den letzten 2 Wochen hatte er kurz vorher angerufen, dass er es nicht schaffe. Sie war froh, dass Sam sich so um Nessi kümmerte, so gelang es ihr wenigstens ihre Tochter zu sehen. Sara litt fürchterlich darunter, dass sie ihren Mann so selten sah. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass es eben ihr Beruf mit sich brachte. Sie setzte sich in den Rollstuhl und fuhr zum Bad, das dafür ausgebaut war, dass man den Rollstuhl direkt neben der Dusche abstellen konnte.

Als sie sich geduscht hatte und sich angezogen hatte, saß sie mit einem Buch auf ihrem Bett und las. Sie schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr und war nervös. Sie hatte Sehnsucht nach Grissom. Manchmal wünschte sie, er würde ein klein wenig kürzertreten. Es waren schon wieder 4 Tage vergangen, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie sah Luka mehr als ihren Mann, das machte ihre Stimmung nicht gerade besser, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie sah auf die Uhr, es war inzwischen 21Uhr, sie nahm den Telefonhörer und rief bei Sam an um sich zu vergewissern, dass mit Nessi alles klarging. Sam konnte sie beruhigen. Nessi schlief satt und zufrieden seit 2 Stunden schon.

Sara wurde langsam müde, sie stellte ihr Kopfteil runter und schaltete das Licht aus. Die Hoffnung, dass Grissom heute noch kommen würde, erstarb in ihr. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen runter. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Warum hatte er nicht angerufen und gesagt, dass er nicht kommen würde. Sara ertappte sich bei den Gedanken, ob es Grissom zu viel wurde, dass sie immer noch im Krankenhaus lag. Sie nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag noch mehr daran zu arbeiten, dass sie wieder fit wurde. Traurig und doch mit Tränen auf der Wange schlief sie ein. Sie hatte das erste Mal seit der Hochzeit wieder Alpträume.

Daher merkte sie nicht, wie die Tür aufging und jemand an ihr Bett trat. Die Person betrachtete sie kurz und lächelte, bis sie merkte, dass Sara wohl schlecht träumte. Sanft rüttelte sie sie an der Schulter, doch Sara wachte nicht auf. Der Alptraum schien sich zu verschlimmern.

„Hey Sara, aufwachen!", sagte die Person.

Doch Sara wachte nicht auf, im Gegenteil, sie wand sich immer mehr im Bett unter den Alpträumen. Die Person machte sich Vorwürfe, Sara alleine gelassen zu haben. Sie setzte sich neben Sara und hielt ihre Hand, sanft strich sie mit der Hand über ihren Kopf und versuchte immer wieder auf sie einzureden, doch Sara wachte nicht auf. Nach einer Weile war der Alptraum wohl vorbei. Die Person beschloss Sara schlafen zu lassen, sie sah wieder schlimm aus. Schlimmer, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Person legte sich zu ihr, hatte aber ihre Hand noch immer und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Ihr Handrücken war übersäht mit Narben von den Infusionen, genauso wie ihr restlicher Arm, fiel der Person nach näherem Betrachten auf. Es durchzuckte sie ein Schmerz, als sie sich an die letzten 2 Monate erinnerte. Sie war froh, dass Sara lebte, auch wenn sie womöglich noch lange brauchte, bis sie wieder auf die Beine kam.

Die Person war ebenfalls sehr müde und entschloss sich, wieder zu gehen und erst einmal zu schlafen und morgen wieder zu kommen. So wie Sara aussah, brauchte sie ihren Schlaf. Ein letzter Blick auf die schlafende Sara und dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder.

Greg war in seinem Appartement und grübelte über Sara, warum waren sie nie zusammengekommen. Ok, Sara war seine Mentorin und auch zugleich beste Freundin, und er war zwar in sie verliebt, aber auch nur am Anfang, irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass sie und Grissom zusammengehören. Er verfluchte immer wieder Grissom dafür, dass er über Jahre hinweg Sara so verletzte, aber Sara gab nicht auf, für sie war es der Mann, den sie liebte und wollte. Genauso ging es ihm mit Reena, er würde warten und wenn es noch so schwer war. Der einzige Trost war, dass sie sich nicht häufig über den Weg liefen, da Reena andere Schichten hatte wie er.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Er wunderte sich, wer jetzt noch so spät ihn aufsuchte, insgeheim hoffte er, es wäre Reena. Aber es war nur Nick.

„Hey Nick, was verschafft mir die Ehre zu später Stunde?", fragte Greg erstaunt.

„Cal!", sagte Nick nur und rollte die Augen.

„Komm erst mal rein, dann kannst du mir alles erzählen.", sagte Greg mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hast du was zu trinken für mich?", fragte Nick, als er bei Greg auf der Couch saß.

„Ja sicher, Wasser, Cola, Bier…."

„Ich brauch was Härteres!", unterbrach ihn Nick.

Greg schmunzelte, wenn Nick schon nach was Härterem verlangte, war wohl eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Cal daran schuld.

„Ich schaue was ich da habe.", sagte Greg und verschwand in seiner Küche.

Er machte den Küchenschrank auf und sah, dass er noch Whiskey und Martini hatte.

„Whiskey oder Martini?"

„Beides", antwortete Nick.

Greg nahm zwei Gläser und stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schenkte beiden je ein Glas Whiskey ein. Die Whiskeyflasche war noch fast voll, er hatte nur ein Schluck getrunken, als Reena ihn damals einfach so in seinem Appartement hatte stehen lassen.

„Nick warst du mal wieder bei Sara?", fragte Greg ihn.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Es macht mir Angst, sie sieht schlecht aus und Grissom war auch schon seit Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr."

„Ich weiß Greg, Sara macht sich fürchterliche Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht nach Hause kann. Sie denkt, dass Griss überfordert ist, mit den ganzen Dingen.", Nick sah seinen Freund deprimiert an.

„Das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn, sie hat fast für ihr Kind ihr Leben gelassen. Oh man das ist wieder typisch Sara, sich die Schuld an allem zu geben.", Greg war laut und wütend geworden.

Er nahm das Glas Whiskey und stieß mit Nick an.

„Auf Sara.", sagte er.

„Auf Sara, dass wir hier bald mal wieder zu dritt sitzen.", antworte Nick.

Beide gönnten sich ein Glas nach dem anderen und schütteten es in sich hinein. Als der Whiskey all war, vergriffen sie sich an dem Martini, den Greg noch hatte. Er entdeckte auch noch einen Bourbon, den er ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte.

Nick hatte noch kein einziges Wort über Cal gesagt, Greg wusste, dass Nick schon noch mit der Sprache rausrücken würde, was los war. Aber sie waren beider zu deprimiert über Saras Zustand.

„Was denkst du, können wir für Sara tun?", fragte Nick seinen Kumpel.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Nick. I …I..Ihr helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie.", lallte Greg.

„Können wir das überhaupt? Ich mmmmeine sie hat doch Luka, der jeden Tag um sie herumschwänzelt, kein Wunder, dass Griss nicht mehr zu ihr ins Krankenhaus will.", jetzt war es an Nick der nicht weniger lallte als Greg.

„Zum Teufel mit diesem Dacanti, der bringt nur Ärger, seit er hier ist.", rief Greg.

„Warum, hat er sich an Sara rangeschmissen?", Nick war mit einem Schlag, fast wieder nüchtern.

„Nein, aber Reena vergöttert ihn!", murrte er.

„Oh Gott, das ist also dein Problem du bist in Reena verschossen und bist eifersüchtig auf Luka.", lachte Nick etwas schief.

„Ja, und ich habe auch mit Reena geschlafen, doch sie sagt mir, sie wäre nicht bereit für eine Beziehung. Kannst du dir das Vorstellen Nick, Reena und ich hatten absolut fantastischen Sex, mal abgesehen, den Besten, den ich je hatte und dann sagt sie mir am nächsten Morgen, sie will keine Beziehung, wir sollen Freunde sein."

Nick saß da und starrte Greg mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast was? Du hast mit Reena geschlafen?", fragte Nick ungläubig.

„Ja, warum, was ist daran so schlimm, meinst du ich habe kein Privatleben?", entrüstete sich Greg.

„Doch sicher, aber ich dachte immer, sie hätte was mit Sasha."

„Omg ich hoffe doch nicht, sonst mache ich Damien kalt.", Greg wusste nicht mehr, was er sagte, er war einfach schon zu betrunken.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Martini auch schon völlig gelehrt. Beide konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, geschweige dem richtig sitzen. Aber sie vergriffen sich noch an dem Bourbon.

„Weißt du, als ich Cal den Antrag gemacht hatte, war ich der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt. Als sie mir dann noch sagte, sie sei schwanger, hätte es nichts Schöneres geben können. Gerade jetzt, wo Sara wieder wach ist.", begann Nick zu erzählen.

„Und was ist dann passiert, hat dich Cal vor die Tür gesetzt.", unkte Greg.

Nick wurde wütend und musste sich zusammenreisen, damit er Greg nicht irgendetwas tat.

„Nein, hat sie nicht, zumindest nicht so wirklich.", sagte Nick kleinlaut.

„Ha, habe ich es doch gewusst. Stokes, was hast du wieder angestellt, damit dich eine Frau wie Cal vor die Tür setzt.", lachte Greg komisch.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wann ich sie heiraten will. Sie wollte von mir, dass ich einen Termin bestimme."

„Wo liegt das Problem Kumpel? Du hast ihr doch schließlich einen Antrag gemacht und nicht umgekehrt.", Greg verstand nicht, wo das Problem lag.

„Na ja ich dachte nicht daran, schon so schnell zu heiraten, schließlich ist sie erst seit ein paar Monaten hier in Vegas. Ich dachte so in zwei, drei Jahren, aber doch nicht gleich nächstes Jahr.", gab Nick aufbrausend zurück und griff nach seinem Glas, dass er in einem Zug lehrte.

„Und dann hat sie dich rausgeschmissen, als du ihr das gesagt hast?", Greg war jetzt neugierig geworden.

„Ja und nein, ich habe gesagt, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich nächstes Jahr schon heiraten will. Sie hat mir dann an den Kopf geschmissen, ob ich mir überhaupt sicher wäre, dass ich ein Kind möchte, noch wäre Zeit. Na ja ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich das Kind schon will, aber das mit der Hochzeit mir noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen muss und meine Freiheit dazu brauche."

„Das hat Cal als Grund genommen und dich vor die Tür gesetzt, richtig?", hakte Greg nach.

„Ja, ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas an die frische Luft, vor die Tür, auf jeden Fall, hat sie mir dann meine Jacke nachgeschmissen und gesagt, ich solle erst wieder kommen, wenn ich wüsste, was ich will.", Nick senkte den Kopf, er hatte Kopfschmerzen, was er aber nicht auf den Alkohol schob, sondern eher auf den Streit mit Cal.

„Nick du bist doof, warum machst du ihr einen Antrag, wenn du sie noch jahrelang warten lassen willst? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht.", Greg schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht Greggo, ich weiß nur ich liebe Cal, und will sie auch heiraten. Aber nicht gleich nächstes Jahr."

„Nick, du kannst zwar viel sagen, der Tag, bzw. die Nacht lang ist, aber irgendetwas anderes steckt dahinter, was ist los, raus mit der Sprache.", drängte ihn Greg.

„Na ja ich will erst genug Geld zu Seite gelegt haben für das Kind und für Cal, falls mal wieder etwas schief geht, und ich nicht mehr lebend von einem Einsatz zurückkomme, dass für Cal und mein Kind gesorgt ist.", sagte er leise.

„Hast du das auch Cal gesagt?"

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass sie meint, ich könnte nicht für die Beiden sorgen."

„Nicholas Stokes, du bist der größte Idiot, den es gibt. Sprich mit Cal, und heirate sie nächstes Jahr. Versöhne dich mit ihr. Denke nicht immer nur an die Vergangenheit. Du bist damals lebend rausgekommen. Sicher hat es seine Spuren hinterlassen, es war keine einfache Zeit, weder für dich noch für das Team, aber das ist vorbei. Nehme dir ein Beispiel an Sara und Grissom, sie lassen sich auch nicht unterkriegen, ganz im Gegenteil, sie leben ihr Leben und sind glücklich.", als Greg geendet hatte, sah ihn Nick irritiert an.

„Seit wann bist du so ernst geworden? Aber du hast recht, ich werde Cal ihren Wunsch erfüllen und sie nächstes Jahr heiraten. Das hätte ich ihr gleich sagen sollen, das mit Sara und Grissom war schlimm genug für uns alle. Ich bin mir ja sicher, dass Calleigh die Frau ist, die ich für immer an meiner Seite haben will."

„Und jetzt rede du nicht so geschwollen daher, sage es lieber Cal und nicht mir. Ich bin nicht ernst, ich habe mir nur nach der Geschichte mit Reena geschworen, dass ich sicher nicht mehr so einfach in den Tag lebe. Wenn es sein muss, warte ich wie Sara 10 Jahre auf sie, dass sie einsieht, dass ich der Richtige für sie bin.", Greg sprach mit einem Enthusiasmus über Reena, das Nick lachen musste.

„Man, Junge dich hat es aber ganz schön erwischt. Willkommen im Club.", lachte Nick und Greg stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

Beide tranken die ganze Flasche Bourbon noch aus und Nick schlief bei Greg auf der Couch ein. Während Greg es gerade noch so ins sein Bett schaffte. Nick schrieb Cal noch eine SMS, dass er bei Greg übernachtete, da sie sich sicher Sorgen machte, auch wenn sie ihn rausgeschmissen hatte.


	65. Nicks Entschuldigung

**Chapter 65**

Sara erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, wenn sie an letzte Nacht dachte. Sie hatte sehr schlimme Albträume gehabt. Das Gefühl dass Grissom sie nicht besuchte und dass es ihre Schuld war, lies sie nicht los. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich nach der Morgenvisite bei ihm anzurufen. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Luka war schon wieder da und wollte mit ihr ein paar Übungen machen.

„Morgen Sara, wie geht es dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus!", begrüßte sie Luka.

„Na, das ist ja mal eine Begrüßung, ich sehe nicht gut aus. Schäme dich, Luka Dacanti, das sagt man einer Frau nicht.", lachte sie um ihren Frust zu verbergen.

„Sara ich kenne dich, was ist los?", er sah sich durchdringend an.

„Na ja, Gil hatte versprochen gestern vorbeizukommen, aber er kam wieder nicht. Hat diesmal aber auch nicht angerufen.", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sara, jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird sich schon aufklären. Du weißt, wie es momentan beim CSI zu geht. Wenn du es nicht weißt, wie es manchmal im Crime-Lab zugehen kann, wer dann?", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, ich weiß, mit irritiert nur, dass er gestern nicht angerufen hat und gesagt hat, dass er nicht kommt."

„Er wird sicher bei einem Tatort gewesen sein und dann war es schon spät und er wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Vermutlich hast du recht! Also wollen wir dann mal, ich werde heute ohne Rollstuhl in den Physioraum gehen."

„Ja, so gefällst du mir, mit Elan, an die Sache rangehen. Ich bin ja bei dir, falls du es nicht schaffst, aber gestern ging es ja schon gut!"

Sara und Luka machten sich auf zum Physioraum. Sara arbeitete wie verbissen daran, und tatsächlich es ging um einiges leichter als gestern. Sie hatte wieder Mut und den Vorsatz gefasst, sollte Gil die nächsten Tage sie besuchen kommen, würde sie ihm entgegenlaufen. Luka staunte nicht schlecht, es war ein großer Unterschied zu gestern. Sara machte ohne zu murren jede Übung, die er für sie hatte, jede Übung gelang ihr deutlich besser als gestern.

„Also wenn du so weitermachst, entlassen sie dich sicher in spätestens 2 Wochen. Du läufst fast wieder gerade und ohne zu hinken.", Luka freute sich, dass seine Übungen Erfolg hatten.

„Ja, sobald Gil mich besuchen kommt, will ich ihm zeigen, dass ich gute Fortschritte gemacht habe.", sagte sie stolz.

„Das sind Meilensteine, seit Grissom dich das letzte Mal gesehen hat, Sara. Das letzte Mal konntest du überhaupt noch nicht stehen und jetzt läufst du schon fast wieder perfekt!"

„Ja, endlich kann ich auch Nessi auf dem Arm tragen, zwar vielleicht nicht lange, aber ich kann aufstehen, um sie zu beruhigen! Danke Luka!", Sara ging auf Luka zu umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nicht zu danken, ich freue mich doch auch, wenn es dir besser geht. Außerdem um so schneller habe ich dich als nörgelnde Nervensäge los.", neckte er sie.

„Hey, das ist nicht fair, ich habe mich wirklich angestrengt.", lachte Sara.

„Ja das hast du wirklich. Ich bin echt stolz auf dich, was du die letzten zwei Wochen geleistet hast. Aber jetzt wollen wir mal weitermachen. Ich schlage vor, noch eine Übung, dann machen wir Schluss. Dein Physiotherapeut wird dich heute auch noch mal quälen."

„Ok Luka. Aber erst sagst du mir, was zwischen Melinda und dir läuft.", Sara grinste ihn frech an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll da laufen? Gar nichts! Sie ist ganz nett, ich habe sie ein paar Mal draußen auf dem Flur getroffen oder in der Cafeteria.", sagte Luka und wurde rot.

„Luka Dacanti, ich kenn dich ebenso gut, wie du mich. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, aber nicht, dass du nicht etwas für Mel empfindest.", Sara stocherte weiter, sie wollte wissen, was da los war.

„Nein, da ist nichts, wie kommst du darauf. Sie ist ganz nett mehr nicht.", sagte er etwas zu schroff, dass Sara alarmierend fand.

„Ja ist klar Luka, gib es doch zu, dass du sie nicht nur nett findest. Komm schon, mir kannst du es doch sagen."

„Also gut, ja sie ist vielleicht mehr als nur nett, aber das würde nie gut gehen, Sara. Ich in Europa und sie hier in den USA. Also lass gut sein.", sagte er etwas ärgerlich.

„Luka das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis, es gibt genug Möglichkeiten! Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen.", sagte sie, sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Cal, bist du zu Hause?"

Nick war gerade nach Hause gekommen, er fühlte sich miserabel, nicht nur, weil er Streit mit Cal hatte, sondern weil sein Schädel brummte. Es war eindeutig zu viel gestern Abend, gestand er sich ein. Er wusste, dass Cal heute Off-Day hatte. Da er gestern Off-Night hatte, sie hatten ihre Off-Schichten so gelegt, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

Nick ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er eine schlafende Cal auf der Wohnzimmercouch vorfand. Langsam ging er zu ihr und strich ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht. Cal seufzte im Schlaf auf, aber wurde nicht wach. Sie hat wohl die ganze Nacht auf der unbequemen Couch geschlafen, dachte er sich.

Er nahm seine Verlobte auf den Arm und trug sie rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Er deckte sie vorsichtig zu und ging leise aus dem Zimmer, um zu duschen und sich frisch zu machen. Nick wollte Cal nicht wecken, sie hatte sicherlich heute Nacht noch weniger geschlafen als er.

Er hatte beschlossen ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, staunte er nicht schlecht. Cal hatte den Frühstückstisch gedeckt und es duftete nach Kaffee. Jetzt hatte Nick ein noch schlechteres Gewissen. Was war schon dabei, Cal nächstes Jahr zu heiraten, er war sich sicher, dass er nur sie wollte.

„Hey Babe!", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey Sweety, es tut mir Leid wegen gestern.", sagte Nick und nahm Calleigh in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Ist schon gut Nicky, ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum, aber ich vertraue, dir. Ich hätte gestern nicht so reagieren sollen.", sagte sie etwas kleinlaut.

„Nein Cal, hör mir zu, ich wollte dich nächstes Jahr noch nicht heiraten, weil ich erst alles Finanzielle geregelt haben wollte, falls mir wieder etwas zustößt. Ich wollte, dass du und das Baby abgesichert seid.", sagte Nick und sah Calleigh direkt an.

Cal atmete tief aus und schaute Nick ebenfalls an.

„Babe, ich weiß, dass dich deine Entführung heute noch belastet. Aber lass dich dadurch nicht unterkriegen. In unserem Beruf gibt es immer wieder Situationen, denen wir trotzen müssen. Als wir damals in Miami davon gehört hatten, haben wir uns ebenfalls Gedanken gemacht. Was wäre, wenn es einem von uns passiert wäre. Wir sind damals zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir davor nie geschützt sind, dass uns etwas passiert. Aber wir haben uns den Beruf ausgesucht, also müssen wir mit Gefahren rechnen."

„Ich weiß, das hat mir Greg gestern auch gesagt. Aber er hat recht, ich lasse mich nicht weiter von der Vergangenheit bestimmen. Ich will dich, sobald unser Baby auf der Welt ist, heiraten. Das meine ich ernst Cal. Ich liebe dich sehr und möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen und freue mich auf unser Baby.", sagte er und küsste Calleigh erneut.

„Nicky ich liebe dich auch, und ich bin sehr froh und glücklich über das was du gesagt hast. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, es kam auch alles etwas plötzlich, erst haben wir uns entschieden, dass ich erst nach Vegas komme, wenn Sara nicht mehr arbeitet und nur zur Probe, und dann stelle ich dich vor vollendete Tatsachen, dass ich gleich mit nach Vegas komme. Dann werde ich gleich nach ein paar Monaten schwanger. Das war alles nicht so geplant.", Cal hatte jetzt schlucken müssen.

„Cal, Sweety, das war für mich kein Problem, ganz im Gegenteil, ich wollte dich doch bei mir haben, ich hatte mich total darüber gefreut. Das war weder überstürzt noch hat es mich gestört, ganz im Gegenteil, seit du bei mir in Vegas bist, geht es mir so gut, wie nie zuvor. Und dass du schwanger geworden bist, dazugehören immer zwei, ich bin daran genauso schuld wie du. Ich weiß, du wolltest erst noch Arbeiten und dich richtig in Vegas eingewöhnen. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass wir ein gemeinsames Kind bekommen, ich bereue es keine Sekunde, weder dass wir ein Baby bekommen, noch dass du so früh nach Vegas gekommen bist. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sehr glücklich darüber."

„Ich bin auch glücklich darüber, dass ich hier bin und überaus glücklich, dass wir ein Baby bekommen. Ich finde es schön, dass unser Kleines und Nessi, nicht so weit auseinander sind. Dann können sie miteinander spielen, wenn sie älter sind."

„Sag mal was war das gestern eigentlich, warum habe ich eine SMS von Cath bekommen, die du ihr geschickt hast?", fragte sie ernst.

Cal hatte sich gestern köstlich darüber amüsiert, dass Nick die SMS falsch geschickt hatte. Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht so leicht machen.

„Wie, ich habe Cath gestern keine SMS geschickt?", Nick war verwirrt.

„Aber sicher soll ich sie dir zeigen?", Cal holte ihr Handy und zeigte Nick die SMS, die er gestern eigentlich Cal schicken wollte.

„Seit wann schreibst du Cath, solche Liebes-SMS, Nicholas?", Cal versuchte ernst zu bleiben und nicht loszulachen, als sie Nicks Gesicht sah.

Nick stand da wie ein begossener Pudel, wie sollte er jetzt Cal erklären, dass die SMS nie für Cath gedacht war.

„Cal … bitte glaube mir, die SMS war für dich bestimmt, ich habe sie nur, so betrunken ich war, an Cath geschickt. Bitte Cal, das musst du mir glauben!", Nick klang verzweifelt.

„So, ich muss dir glauben?", sagte sie und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Bitte Cal, ich würde Cath niemals so etwas schreiben. Sweety, ich liebe nur dich!", sagte er schon völlig verzweifelt.

Cal drehte sich um und packte ihr Handy weg, sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie süß Nick doch war. Er konnte ja wirklich nichts dazu.

Nick stand verzweifelt und völlig ratlos zusammengesackt in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er wusste nicht, wie er Cal noch erklären konnte, dass die SMS nicht für Cath gedacht war. Er startete einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch Cal davon zu überzeugen.

„Calleigh, bitte sieh mich an. Vertraue mir bitte!", mehr brachte Nick nicht mehr raus.

Cal hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Calleigh Duquesne, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du eine kleine Hexe bist. Mich so leiden zu lassen. Gib zu, du hast keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass sie eigentlich für dich gedacht war."

„Ja, Nick ich wusste gestern schon, dass sie nicht für Cath bestimmt war.", jetzt musste Cal laut loslachen.

„Warum lässt du mich dann im Glauben, dass du mir nicht vertraust? Du bist echt unmöglich Sweety."

Nick lies Calleigh nicht mehr zu Wort kommen, er zog sie vorsichtig an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Cal erwiderte seinen Kuss, der ihre ganze Liebe und Zuneigung für ihren Verlobten ausdrückte.

„Was wollen wir heute noch machen?", fragte Cal, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Ihre blauen Augen blitzen Nick voller Leidenschaft entgegen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich dir das sage, wenn wir im Bett sind, zukünftige Mrs. Stokes.", lachte Nick und nahm Calleigh auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Den ganzen Tag kamen beide nur noch aus dem Bett, um zu essen. Ansonsten ließen sie ihrer Begierde und Leidenschaft füreinander freien Lauf.

Sara war noch im Bad, als es klopfte, so hörte sie nicht, wie jemand in ihr Zimmer trat. Sie pfiff fröhlich und gut gelaunt vor sich hin. Sie hatte vorhin kurz mit Grissom telefoniert, er hatte sie angerufen und gesagt, dass er heute freihätte und den ganzen Tag, mit Nessi zu ihr ins Krankenhaus kommen würde. Das hob Saras Laune beträchtlich und die Physiotherapie Stunde bei ihrem Therapeuten, war ausgesprochen erfolgreich. Er war ebenso wie Luka erstaunt darüber, dass sie so schnell wieder auf den Beinen war.

Sie kam gerade aus der Dusche und war nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Sie ging gerade wieder raus in ihr Zimmer um sich ihre Kleider zu holen, die sie vergessen hatte. Sie malte sich gerade aus, was Gil sagen würde, wenn er sie laufen sah. Sie bog gerade um die Ecke aus ihrem Flur im Zimmer, um zu ihrem Schrank zu gehen. Als sie verblüfft stehen blieb. Da saß auf dem anderen Bett mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Grissom, der die schlafende Nessi gerade einbettete, dass sie nicht rauskullerte. Sie schlich sich an ihren Mann ran und legte die Arme um ihn und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr.

„Hey Honey, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte sie freudig.

„S…s… Sara, du läufst? Du kannst stehen? Gott habe ich dich vermisst!", sagte Grissom, als er sich umgedreht hatte und aufgestanden war.

Er zog Sara in seine Arme und küsste sie voller Verlangen. Sara schlang erneut ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.

„Hey du, sag mal wie läufst du denn hier rum?", Grissom grinste seine Frau an, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Na ja ich komme gerade aus der Dusche, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du so schnell hier bist, gefalle ich dir denn so nicht? Du hattest mir etwas gesagt von heute Mittag. Das war vor 45 Minuten, als wir telefonierten.", erwiderte Sara lachend.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir Specialgirl. Es ist unglaublich, dass du wieder so fit bist, ich freue mich ja so. Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen? Vor allem so schnell?"

„Na ja Luka hat mir Privatstunden gegeben, zusätzlich zu der Physiotherapie habe ich jeden Tag mit Luka trainiert!

„Ach deshalb hast du so erschöpft ausgesehen.", die letzten Tage.

Grissom sah seine Frau an, er konnte eine Regung unterhalb der Gürtellinie nicht vermeiden. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und nichts darunter, die bloße Vorstellung ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

„Was heißt die letzten Tage, du warst doch gar nicht hier, hat dir das Luka erzählt?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Nein Specialgirl, ich war da, allerdings hast du jedes Mal geschlafen die letzten Tage, du sahst so erschöpft aus, da habe ich dich lieber schlafen lassen. Ich wusste ja, dass ich heute freihabe, deshalb habe ich dir nichts gesagt."

„Aber gestern habe ich auf dich gewartet, warum hast du nicht angerufen, dass du nicht kommen kannst? Ich dachte, dir wird es zu viel mit mir, dass ich immer noch im Krankenhaus liege.", beendete sie leise.

„Sara, wie kannst du so etwas denken? Ich war gestern hier, habe deine Hand gehalten, du hattest einen Albtraum. Aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken, und war selber sehr müde, deswegen bin ich wieder nach Hause gegangen. Ich wollte, dass du dich erholst, und schläfst. Ich hatte auch sehr stressige Tage.", sagte er.

„Honey ich habe dich so vermisst, aber ich dachte gestern, dass es im Traum wäre, dass mir jemand meine Hand hält. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so gedacht habe, aber ich war ziemlich fertig, weil du gestern nicht gekommen bist. Ich meine ich habe verstanden, dass du viel zu tun hattest, aber ich war etwas gekränkt, dass du gestern nicht angerufen hast."

„Tut mir leid Sara, aber ich bin eingeschlafen, ich war so müde, nach den ganzen Doppelschichten. Und dann war ich zu spät. Sag mal Darling, hast du in letzter Zeit wieder häufig diese Albträume?", Grissom klang besorgt.

„Erzähle ich dir gleich alles, ich will mich nur eben anziehen, bevor ich noch richtig krank werde, es ist ziemlich kühl so nur im Handtuch.", grinste sie.

„Na ja ich wüsste da was, was dich sicher anheizen würde.", Grissom schaute Sara verlangend in die Augen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Er berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen und küsste sie fordernd, dabei ließ er langsam seine Hand über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Po wandern.

„Honey was tust du?", murmelte sie an seinem Mund.

„Ich stille nur meine Sehnsucht.", gab er grinsend zurück, aber ließ sie dabei nicht aus seinem Griff.

„Gott Sara, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht.", Grissom zog ihr das Handtuch vom Leib.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein, wie lange es doch her war, dass er Sara so gesehen hatte. Seine Augen blitzten auf vor Verlangen und Begierde.

Sara schrie leise auf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dass Grissom ihr das Handtuch wegzog.

„Honey, bitte, es könnte jeden Moment eine Schwester reinkommen.", sagte sie leise, als er anfing ihren Körper zu streicheln.

„Hmmm ich weiß Sara, aber es fühlt sich so gut an.", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen, die er ihr auf den Mund drückte.

Sara war inzwischen mit ihren Händen unter sein Shirt gegangen und strich ihm sanft über seine Brust.

„Gil, bitte, nicht hier, die Schwester oder Dr. Kennedy werden jeden Moment hereinkommen, es war noch keine Visite und Nessi wird sicher auch bald wach und hat Hunger.", Sara machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten von Grissom zu lassen, genauso wenig wie er.

Doch dann stoppte er und sah ihr in ihre wundervollen braunen Augen.

„Sara Grissom ich liebe dich.", Grissom atmete immer noch heftig, am liebsten hätte er sie hier und auf der Stelle geliebt, doch sie mussten vernünftig bleiben.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil.", sagte sie atemlos.

„Geh dich mal anziehen Specialgirl, sonst vergesse ich mich noch.", sagte er immer noch etwas atemlos und hob das Handtuch auf und schlang es um Sara.

Sara gab ihrem Mann noch einen begehrlichen Kuss und holte ihre Kleider aus dem Schrank und ging zurück ins Bad.

Als sie wieder kam, fiel Gil auf, dass sie die Brosche, mit dem „Belusium sara" trug.

„Darling, du hast ja deine Brosche an.", Grissom freute sich, denn er hatte es ihr noch nicht gesagt, sie musste sie wohl entdeckt haben.

„Ja Honey, schon die letzten Tage, seit ich aufstehen kann. Vielen Dank dafür, sie ist wirklich sehr schön.", Sara spielte gedankenverloren damit rum, als es anklopfte und die Ärzte für die Visite hereinkamen.

Die Ärzte hatte sie kurz untersucht und Dr. Pierce sagte, dass wenn sie so weitermachte, in 2 Wochen entlassen werden konnte. Sara musste sich zusammenreisen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien vor Freude. Endlich war es offiziell, nur noch 2 Wochen. Sie nahm sich vor, auf jeden Fall noch mehr an sich zu arbeiten, vielleicht konnte sie es ja noch verkürzen.

Eine Weile später schmiegte sich Sara eng an Grissom, der bei ihr im Bett lag. Grissom legte den Arm um sie und sie küssten sich immer wieder. Eine ganze Weile sprachen sie kein Wort, sie gaben sich den Küssen und den Streicheleinheiten hin, die sie sich gegenseitig schenkten.

„Honey, seit wann schläft Nessi denn schon?", Sara wunderte sich, dass ihr Tochter so lange und friedlich schlief.

„Sie ist zu Hause schon eingeschlafen. Ich habe sie im Schlafen angezogen und sie ist nicht mal aufgewacht. Glaube das ist jetzt schon 4 oder 5 Stunden her.", antwortete er, selber überrascht, dass seine Tochter so lange Schlief.

Nessi lag in dem anderen Bett, von Kissen und Decke eingebettet und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Ab und zu hörte man mal ein Schmatzen, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Sara, erzähle mir doch jetzt bitte von deinen Albträumen, seit wann hast du sie wieder?", Grissom klang wieder besorgt.

„Seit ca. einer Woche, ich denke mal, es liegt daran, dass ich mir zu viel Gedanken mache. Weil ich unbedingt nach Hause will zu Nessi und dir.", Sara gähnte müde, das Duschen und die Untersuchung hatte sie doch etwas angestrengt.

„Darling, bitte mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es ist alles in Ordnung, spätestens in 2 Wochen bist du wieder bei uns zu Hause und bis dahin schaffen Nessi und ich es auch ohne dich. Entspanne dich lieber noch ein wenig, ich denke zu Hause wird die unsere kleine Vanessa keine Chance dazu lassen.", grinste Grissom.

„Ich versuche es Gil, aber die Gedanken kreisen eben ständig bei mir. Um dich, um Nessi und wie es euch beiden zu Hause ergeht. Ich fühle mich manchmal richtig nutzlos hier dagegen.", sagte sie mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit.

„Sara, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen um uns. Wir schaffen das ganz gut! Natürlich freuen wir uns, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, aber jetzt müssen wir ohne dich auskommen und schaffen es. Kümmere du dich um deine Reha und unsere Tochter und ich, schaffen das zu Hause."

„Ok einverstanden Gil, aber nur, wenn du mal wieder ein wenig kürzertrittst beim CSI. Du siehst schlecht aus, hast Ränder unter den Augen und bist blass, von deinem Bart ganz zu schweigen.", ein leichtes Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Sara hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Grissom direkt an.

„Hm ja, es war in letzter Zeit wieder viel. Ich hatte auch keine Zeit mich zu rasieren!", gab er als Entschuldigung zurück.

„Das sind nur Ausreden Gil Grissom!", lachte Sara.

„Aber ich meine es ernst Gil, bitte übernimm dich nicht, gönn dir den Schlaf, wenn Vanessa dich schlafen lässt. Um mich brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen, ich bin hier sehr gut aufgehoben.", fuhr Sara ernst fort.

Eine Weile diskutierten die beiden wieder mal, wer sich mehr übernehmen würde im Moment und Grissom berichtete ihr von einigen schwierigen Fällen beim CSI.

Irgendwann wurden Saras Augen schwer und sie schmiegte sich wieder eng an ihren Mann, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und zog sie in seine Arme. Nach ein paar Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

Als nach einer halben Stunde Melinda Kennedy ins Zimmer kam, um nach Sara zu sehen. Konnte sie sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Mr. und Mrs Grissom lagen eng umschlungen in Saras Bett und schliefen. Und Nessi in dem anderen Bett, welches Gil ein wenig an Saras Bett ran gezogen hatte, damit sie Vanessa besser im Blick hatten, und schlief ebenfalls ganz friedlich. Sara hatte eine Hand auf Nessis Rücken gelegt. Dr. Kennedy bereute es, dass sie gerade keinen Fotoapparat zur Hand hatte. Der Anblick war einfach zu süß, die 3 Grissoms schlafend zusammengekuschelt. Sie schlich sich leise wieder aus dem Zimmer ins Schwesternzimmer, die dort eine Sofortbildkamera hatten. Mit der Kamera im Gepäck kam sie noch mal zurück ins Zimmer und knipste ein paar Fotos, von der schlafenden Family Grissom.

Dann ging sie wieder aus dem Krankenzimmer und schloss leise die Tür.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und den Gedanken an Luka Dacanti setzte sie ihren Weg zu einer anderen Patientin fort.


	66. Männergespräche

**Chapter 66 **

Sara wurde durch das Schreien von Nessi geweckt. Sara setzte sich auf und nahm Nessi auf den Arm.

„Hey Prinzessin, wer wird denn hier so schreien?"

Vanessa sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an und war für einen kleinen Moment still. Dann aber fing sie sofort wieder an zu schreien. Sara warf einen Blick auf ihren Mann, der sich kurz bewegt hatte. Sie hoffte, er würde von Nessis Schreien nicht aufwachen, er hatte mal ein wenig Schlaf verdient.

„Hast du Hunger Nessi? Hmm? Ja? Dann wollen wir mal dir etwas zu Essen geben.", sagte Sara zärtlich.

Sie legte Nessi noch mal kurz neben sich, um ihr T-Shirt auszuziehen, das gefiel Nessi so gar nicht, sie strampelte mit allen Vieren und krächzte immer lauter. Sie nahm Nessi wieder hoch und knöpfte ihren BH auf und stillte ihre Tochter. Als sie Nessi an die andere Brust legte, und die Kleine genüsslich vor sich hinschmatzte, wachte Gil auf.

„Hey, da hat aber jemand Hunger. Wie lange haben wir denn geschlafen?", er sah auf die Uhr.

Sie hatten eine Stunde geschlafen. Und Nessi hatte fast 6 Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte.

„Unsere Tochter hat ein gutes Gespür. Sie weiß wohl, dass sich ihre Eltern schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben und ein wenig Ruhe brauchen.", sagte Sara und lächelte ihren Mann an.

„Na ja normal ist unser kleines Monster ja nicht gerade für ihr tolles Timing berühmt.", sagte er lachend.

„Gil würdest du mir bitte mal helfen, ich will Nessi ungern jetzt weglegen, sie hat einfach zu viel getrunken, habe das Gefühl, sonst kommt die ganze Milch wieder raus."

„Sicher Darling.", Grissom half Sara, nachdem sie sich ihren BH wieder zugeknöpft hatte, wieder das T-Shirt anzuziehen. Als sie es anhatte, hauchte er Sara einen Kuss auf ihre Schulterblätter. Sara bekam Gänsehaut bei der Berührung. Sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Oh Sara ich bin froh, wenn du endlich wieder zu Hause bist. Ich will dich endlich wieder bei mir haben!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Nessi aufgestoßen. Sara legte ihre Tochter in die Mitte zwischen ihren Mann und sich selbst. Nessie strampelte mit allen Vieren und gluckste vor Vergnügen, als Sara und Gil anfingen mit ihr zu albern.

Eine Woche später, Grissom hatte gerade Nessi ins Bett gebracht. Er war gerade wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, als Luka zur Tür reinkam.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Dacanti, waren sie bei Sara im Krankenhaus?"

„Hey, Mr. Grissom, ja ich habe mit Sara wieder eine Stunde trainiert. Sie ist schon wieder sehr fit. Gehen sie heute Abend noch einmal zu ihr?", Luka sah Grissom fragend an.

„Nein, Sam hat Vanessa erst vor einer halben Stunde gebracht, Nessi ist schon auf dem Weg nach Hause eingeschlafen. Ich werde Sara ja morgen aus dem Krankenhaus holen. Ich bin auch noch nicht lange zu Hause vom Labor."

„Denke Sara wird sich gut zu Hause wieder einleben. Sie hat sich in den letzten 3 Wochen sehr viel Mühe gegeben und es hat sich gelohnt. Sie ist fast wieder, wie früher.", sagte Luka.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich danke ihnen Mr. Dacanti, sie haben Sara gut getan. Kann ich sie später noch zu einem Drink einladen?", fragte Grissom.

„Warum nicht, ich habe sowieso nichts mehr vor heute Abend."

„Prima, ich will zuerst noch mit Sara telefonieren, sie können ja schon Mal ins Wohnzimmer vorgehen.", sagte Grissom und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch.

Er hatte gestern eine stressige Nacht im Labor gehabt. Er war heute Morgen gleich zu Sara ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Er freute sich sehr, dass sie morgen endlich nach Hause kam. Es waren jetzt fast 3 Monate her, dass sie Vanessa auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Grissom sehnte sich nach seiner Frau zu Hause.

Er ging ins Arbeitszimmer und wählte die Nr. von Saras Zimmer im Krankenhaus. Grissom kannte sie mittlerweile auswendig.

Schon nach einem Rufzeichen, nahm seine Frau am anderen Ende ab.

„Grissom!", meldete sie sich.

„Hey Specialgirl, wie geht es dir?

„Hey Honey, schön, dass du anrufst. Ich glaube ich kann heute Nacht nicht schlafen, bin viel zu aufgeregt, dass ich Morgen endlich nach Hause darf. Kannst du dir vorstellen, 3 Monate habe ich hier verbracht, davon kann ich mich nur an einen erinnern.", bei den letzten Worten hatte sie leise und etwas bedrückt geredet.

„Darling, ich weiß, aber freue dich jetzt darauf, dass du morgen nach Hause kommst! Nessi und ich erwarten dich schon sehnsüchtig.", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Grissom hatte gehört, dass Sara geweint hatte. Ihm selber ging es nicht besser, er war hin und hergerissen. Er freute sich einerseits sehr, dass seine Frau morgen nach Hause kommt, aber auch ein wenig Trauer, über die vergangenen Monate, in der sie beide vieles durchgemacht hatten.

„Hat Nessi denn geschlafen, als Sam mit ihr zurück war? Sie war so schrecklich müde, ich habe sie hier ein wenig in den Schlaf getragen, aber sie ist schon nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufgewacht."

„Ja, Nessi ist auf dem Nachhauseweg eingeschlafen, ich habe sie gleich ins Bett gebracht, sie schläft jetzt."

„Das ist gut, hoffentlich lässt sie dich ein wenig schlafen, du klingst erschöpft. Luka müsste eigentlich auch schon wieder zurück sein, er ist vor einer Stunde gegangen."

„Ja, Luka sitzt im Wohnzimmer, wir wollen noch etwas zusammen trinken. Er muss ja in 3Tagen schon wieder zurück nach Europa."

„Oh ihr wollt was zusammen trinken. Bitte tue mir einen Gefallen Gil und schlag Luka nicht den Kopf ein. Er ist wirklich ein sehr lieber Freund und er hat viel für mich getan. Es wäre schade, wenn ich ihn hier besuchen müsste.", neckte sie ihren Mann.

„Nur keine Panik Sara, ich werde ihn am ganzen Stück lassen. Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet bei dir, da werde ich ihm sicher nichts tun.", lachte er.

„Hey, ich war auch daran beteiligt, schließlich habe ich mich auch angestrengt. Es ist mir schließlich gelungen, dich zu beeindrucken."

„Specialgirl, du beeindruckst mich immer.", sagte Grissom lachend.

„Gil Grissom du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?", lachte sie.

„Naja vielleicht nicht das letzte Wort, aber dich will ich morgen endlich wieder haben!"

„Ich liebe dich Gil.", sagte Sara nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich dich auch Sara schlaf schön und träume süß, bis morgen!"

„Danke du auch Griss, ich freue mich auf Morgen.", sagte Sara und beide legten auf.

Grissom saß noch eine kurze Weile im Arbeitszimmer und schaute ihr Hochzeitsbild mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer zu Luka.

„Mr. Dacanti was kann ich ihnen anbieten, einen Whiskey oder eher einen Martini.", fragte Grissom.

„Ein Whiskey wäre gut, danke Mr. Grissom.", sagte Luka.

Grissom ging zum Schrank und holte den Whiskey und zwei Gläser raus. Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und goss ihnen beiden ein.

„Mr. Dacanti, ich möchte mich bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie Sara wieder auf die Beine geholfen haben."

„Mr. Grissom, sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, Sara ist meine Freundin und ich habe gerne gemacht. Außerdem, die meiste Arbeit, hat Sara geleistet.", entgegnete er.

„Bitte Mr. Dacanti, ich bin Gil. Das mit dem Sie können wir jetzt lassen.", sagte Gil und hob sein Glas.

„Gut Gil dann bitte nenn' mich bitte Luka."

Jetzt erhob ebenfalls Luka sei Glas und sie stießen an.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, bis Nessi sich wieder meldete. Grissom ließ sie zuerst ein wenig quäken, weil er dachte, sie würde wieder einschlafen. Aber er dachte sich schon insgeheim, dass Vanessa Hunger hatte.

Gil wollte gerade aufstehen, um Nessi von oben zu holen, da sprang Luka schon auf.

„Mach du das Fläschchen warm, ich hole die kleine Maus aus ihrem Bett.", sagte Luka und war schon auf dem Weg nach oben.

Luka nahm Vanessa aus dem Bett, ein paar eisblaue Augen blickten ihn an. Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu schreien. Und fing an, ihre kleines Fäustchen in den Mund zu stecken. Luka nahm sie an die Schulter und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Sofort fing Nessi an bei Luka zu suchen.

„Hey Nessi, ich bin nicht deine Mama, du musst dich schon ein wenig gedulden, dein Daddy macht gerade das Fläschchen warm.", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

Er nahm Nessi wieder hielt sie ein wenig in die Höhe und roch an der Windel. Er hatte das Mal in einem Film gesehen.

„Puh Nessi, du riechst aber wirklich nicht damenhaft.", sprach er lachend weiter.

Luka ging mit ihr rüber in das Kinderzimmer und legte sie auf die Wickelkommode. Er hoffte inständig, dass er das einigermaßen hinbekam. Denn Gil schien noch immer mit der Nahrung von Nessi beschäftigt zu sein. Langsam knöpfte er den Strampler von ihr auf und zog ihn aus. Er suchte danach krampfhaft am Hals vom Body, wo er ihn aufmachen konnte. Aber er fand nichts, bis er darauf kam, dass der Body zwischen den Beiden geschlossen wurde. Gleich darauf hatte er ihr auch den Body ausgezogen. Jetzt lag Nessi nur mit der Windel bekleidet vor ihm. Er roch schon das Nessi kräftig in die Windel gemacht hatte.

„So, kleine Lady, jetzt werde ich dir gleich mal deine Windel ausziehen und ich bitte dich Nessi, sei nicht wie deine Mutter, die sich immer bewegen muss, und halte still.", Luka hoffte inständig Nessi würde brav liegen bleiben, während er sie wickelte.

Aber Saras Tochter dachte nicht im Traum daran stillliegen zu bleiben, als Luka ihr die Windel auszog, strampelte sie mit ihren Beinchen, vermutlich froh, die Windel endlich auszuhaben. Luka hatte seine Mühe sie sauber zu machen. Aber er gewann schließlich den Kampf und Nessi war sauber und wieder frisch gewickelt. Als er ihr auch dann letztendlich den Strampler wieder angezogen hatte, ließ Vanessa ein Glucksen von sich hören.

„So, kleine Nessi, jetzt bist du frisch gewickelt und sauber und ich muss dir sagen, du hast deinen Spitznamen zurecht bekommen, du bist wirklich ein kleines Monster. Und deiner Mommy so ähnlich. Du bist genauso hübsch wie sie und machst deinen Daddy stolz.", sagte er lachend.

„Oh ja Luka, Sara und Vanessa machen mich nicht nur stolz, sondern sehr glücklich.", sagte Grissom, der ins Zimmer kam und lächelte.

„Vanessa hatte die Windel voll, ich dachte ich versuche mich mal an ihr.", sagte Luka und übergab Gil seine Tochter.

„Scheint so als hättest du erfolg gehabt.", grinste Grissom.

„Ich glaube da kommt eine Menge auf euch zu mit Nessi. Ich meine sie sieht ja schon Sara ziemlich ähnlich bis auf die Augen. Und dann das Temperament, dass sie jetzt schon hat, na dann viel Spaß.", sagte Luka lachend.

„Luka, bitte, ich möchte mich jetzt nicht wirklich damit befassen, wenn sie wirklich das Temperament von Sara hat, dann wird die Erziehung sicher eine schwierige Sache.", Grissom musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen.

Nessi dagegen nuckelte gierig an der Flasche und sah ihren Daddy mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Als Vanessa endlich ihren Hunger gestillt hatte, legte Gil, sie wieder im Elternschlafzimmer in die Kinderwiege. Sofort schlief Nessi wieder ein.

„Eure Tochter ist wirklich eine ganz hübsche und süße Maus.", sagte Luka, als die beiden Männer wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Grissom hörte nicht, was Luka gesagt hatte, er war in Gedanken bei Sara. Er vermisste sie schmerzlich. Die 3 Monate waren eine schwere Zeit und Grissom war froh, dass seine Frau alles gut überstanden hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er Vanessa ansah, bemerkte er – seiner Meinung nach – immer mehr Ähnlichkeit zu Sara. Die Augen hatte sie von ihm, das war unverkennbar, ansonsten kam sie aber nach Sara. Gil musste leicht grinsen, als er an den Appetit von Nessi dachte.

„Grissom, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Luka, als er merkte, dass er ihm nicht zugehört hatte.

„Was? Ja sicher tut mir leid, ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie ähnlich die Kleine Sara doch ist.", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich, ich finde es erstaunlich, die Augen hat sie von dir, aber sonst sieht sie aus wie Sara. Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ihr werdet eure helle Freude an der Erziehung haben! ", lachte Luka.

„Ich hoffe doch, sie gerät mehr nach mir als nach Sara. Sonst muss ich Nerven wie Drahtseile haben.", lachte Grissom.

„Oh ja, ich weiß, wovon du redest, Sara kann manchmal ganz schön stur und eigensinnig sein."

„Ja, das ist wahr, aber sie hat auch andere Seiten, egal welche Seite, sie auch immer hat, ich liebe sie gerade, weil sie so ist.", entgegnete Grissom nachdenklich.

„Du vermisst sie sehr, richtig?", fragte Luka vorsichtig.

„Ja, Luka, die 3 Monate waren keine einfache Zeit, überhaupt die letzten 2 ½ Jahre waren nicht einfach für uns beide, ich hoffe, dass jetzt endlich mal alles gut ist, und wir in Ruhe Familie sein können.", gab Grissom zurück.

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Sara und Nessi und tranken noch etwas Whiskey.

Grissom wurde am nächsten Morgen sehr früh durch das Quäken von Nessi geweckt. Es war zwar gestern nicht allzu spät geworden mit Luka, trotzdem fühlte er sich leicht lädiert, als er von seiner Tochter geweckt wurde. Sie war in der Nacht noch mehrmals hungrig aufgewacht. Grissom fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt. Er nahm Nessi aus der Wiege und ging zurück ins Bett.

„Hey Prinzessin, was ist los? Hungrig kannst du doch nicht schon wieder sein, du hast doch erst vor 2 Stunden etwas bekommen. Und Mommy können wir erst in ein paar Stunden abholen, die wäre nicht begeistert, wenn wir jetzt schon auftauchen.", sprach er sanft auf seine Tochter ein.

Gil drückte seine Tochter kurz an sich und legte sie dann neben sich ins Bett. Nessi war wieder ruhig geworden, sie strampelte mit allen Vieren und gluckste vergnügt vor sich hin. Grissom deckte sie zu, aber innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Nessie die Decke wieder weggestrampelt.

„Du hast wohl keine Lust mehr zu schlafen, Prinzessin?"

Wie zur Bestätigung fing Nessi an zu glucksen und zu strampeln.

„Also gut Kleine, gehen wir runter und Frühstücken erst einmal, mal schauen vielleicht schläfst du ja dann noch mal.", sagte er zu seiner Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr nach unten.

„So, Prinzessin, jetzt muss ich dich aber erst einmal ablegen, um dir dein und mein Frühstück zuzubereiten."

Grissom legte Nessi auf den Boden auf die Krabbeldecke und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Nessi gefiel das überhaupt nicht und quäkte vor sich hin. Irgendwann wurde wohl Luka davon wach und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah, dass Grissom in der Küche beschäftigt war, und hob Nessi hoch um sie zu beruhigen. Aber Vanessa ließ sich durch nichts beruhigen, egal was Luka auch anstellte. Sie beruhigte sich erst wieder, als Grissom ihr das Fläschchen gab.

Vanessa hatte aber auch nach dem „Frühstück" keine Lust mehr zu schlafen, im Gegensatz zu Luka, der wieder ins Bett ging, um weiterzuschlafen.

Als Grissom mit Nessi bei Sara im Krankenhaus ankam, sah er ziemlich übernächtigt aus. Er war gerade auf dem Weg ins Saras Krankenzimmer, als er Dr. Pierce auf dem Gang traf.

„Guten Morgen Dr. Grissom, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Guten Morgen Dr. Pierce, außer dass Vanessa die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen hat, ganz gut.", gab er lachend zurück.

„Ja habe schon von ihrer Frau gehört, dass ihre Tochter sie ganz schön auf Trapp hält.", sagte er und grinste nun auch.

„Ist Sara schon fertig mit den Untersuchungen? Oder müssen wir noch warten, bis wir sie mit nach Hause nehmen können."

„Nein, Dr. Grissom, denke ihre Frau wird sicher schon fix fertig sein, um nach Hause zu gehen. Aber ich habe auch zu ihr gesagt, sie muss sich noch ein wenig schonen. Die Fortschritte sind erstaunlich, die sie in den letzten Wochen gemacht hat, aber sie soll es nicht übertreiben!", sagte Dr. Pierce.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht übernimmt, Dr. Pierce.", sagte Gil und verabschiedete sich von dem Arzt und ging weiter zum Zimmer von Sara.

Seine Frau war tatsächlich schon fix und fertig angezogen und schaute aus dem Fenster als Grissom eintrat. Sie bekam nicht mit, wie ihr Mann das Zimmer betrat, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Im ersten Moment musste er schlucken, es war als hätte er ein Deja Vú. Sara stand genauso vor dem Fenster, wie in seinem Traum. Aber er realisierte gleich, dass er seine Tochter im Maxicosi dabei hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht stellte er seine Tochter vorsichtig auf den Boden und ging zu seiner Sara und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Guten Morgen Specialgirl, bist du bereit nach Hause zu kommen?", murmelte er leise an ihrem Ohr.

Sara drehte sich um und strahlte ihren Mann an. Jetzt schlang sie die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

„Guten Morgen Honey, ja ich will endlich nach Hause.", sagte sie glücklich und betrachtete ihre schlafende Tochter im Babysafe.

Sie löste sich mit einem leichten Kuss von Gil und ging zu ihrer Tochter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nessi störte das alles nicht, sie schlief ruhig und friedlich weiter.

„So, wie du aussiehst, hat dich Nessi wohl heute Nacht nicht schlafen lassen.", sagte Sara und sah ihren Mann etwas besorgt an.

„Gute CSI, scharfe Beobachtungsgabe. Nessi war wohl zu aufgeregt darüber, dass ihre Mommy heute nach Hause kommt.", gab er lachend zurück.

„Na ja du kennst doch das Sprichwort, einmal ein CSI, immer ein CSI.", lachte nun auch Sara.

„Komm Sara, lass uns endlich nach Hause gehen, lassen wir diesen Abschnitt hinter uns!" sagte Grissom nahm seine Frau an der Hand und Nessi im Maxicosi.

Sara hatte nur noch eine Tasche, die sie sich über die Schulter hängte, alles andere hatte Grissom gestern schon mit nach Hause genommen.

Sara freute sich endlich nach Hause zu kommen.

Sie gingen noch am Büro von Dr. Kennedy vorbei, Sara wollte unbedingt noch etwas erledigen, hatte sie Grissom gesagt.

„Mel, ich danke ihnen für alles.", sagte Sara, als sie im Büro standen.

„Sara, nichts zu danken, das meiste haben sie alleine geschafft."

„Hätten sie Lust morgen Abend zu uns zum Abendessen zu kommen. Es ist Lukas letzter Abend, er fliegt am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Europa zurück und ich dachte eine wenig nette Gesellschaft für den letzten Abend ist ganz nett.", sagte sie und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf.

„Uhm….. ja warum eigentlich nicht.", sagte Melinda.

„Schön, dann morgen Abend bei uns zu Hause.", sagte Sara und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

„Sara Grissom sie sind ein Biest.", sagte Grissom zu ihr, als sie auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz waren.

„Warum? Ich tue einem Freund nur einen Gefallen. Außerdem hat mich Nicky auf den Gedanken gebracht.", sagte sie lachend.

Sara hakte sich lachend bei ihrem Mann unter, der nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte


	67. Sara

**Chapter 67 **

Zu Hause angekommen wartete ein Begrüßungskomitee auf Sara. Sam, Horatio, Cath, Warrick, Nick, Cal, Reena, Sasha und auch Greg und natürlich auch Luka waren anwesend. Die Tagschicht hatte sich kurz vom Labor davongeschlichen, als Grissom von unterwegs aus anrief. Offiziell waren sie unterwegs zu einem Tatort!

Sie hatten die Eingangstür mit einem schönen Plakat mit der Aufschrift _„Willkommen zu Hause Sara"_ geschmückt. Auf dem Plakat waren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Bilder von all ihren Freunden und natürlich ein Bild von Grissom und Nessi.

Sara war sprachlos, als sie es sah.

„Hast du es gewusst?", fragte sie entzückt, als sie die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich habe zwar gewusst, dass sie was machen wollten, aber was, wusste ich auch nicht genau. Aber die Überraschung ist ihnen gelungen.", sagte Grissom und nahm seine Frau in den Arm, und sie gingen gemeinsam mit Nessi ins Haus.

„Willkommen zu Hause Sara.", sagten sie im Chor, als die drei Grissoms das Haus betraten.

„Oh das ist ja mal eine Überraschung und was für eine Schöne!", rief Sara, als sie alle sah.

Sie umarmte einen nach dem anderen. Sie war happy, dass sie wieder zu Hause war.

Lange blieben sie aber nicht, da die einen wieder zurück ins Crime-Lab mussten und die anderen noch etwas Schlaf bekommen wollten vor der nächsten Schicht. Nur Cath und Warrick blieben noch, sie wollten ein leckeres Mittagessen kochen.

Sara und Grissom gingen nach oben um Nessi schlafen zu legen. Nessi schlief noch immer und Sara nahm sie vorsichtig aus dem Maxicosi gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sie in die Wiege.

Sara ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett fallen.

„Hey alles in Ordnung, Sara?", fragte Grissom, der gerade aus dem Bad kam.

„Ja Gil, alles in Ordnung ich bin nur sehr glücklich, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein.", sagte sie und küsste ihren Mann zärtlich.

Sara spürte, als Grissom sie an sich ran zog wie erregt er war. Auch bei ihr regten sich Gefühle. Als sie einen kurzen Moment gestoppt hatten, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Sie erkannten in den Augen des anderen, wie groß das Vertrauen und die Liebe waren.

„Jetzt wird alles gut werden, Honey.", flüsterte Sara leise, als sie sah, dass Grissom den Tränen nahe war.

„Ja, ich weiß, Sara!", mehr brachte er nicht raus.

Er schaute Sara immer noch wie gebannt in die Augen. Er wollte sie im Moment einfach nur festhalten. Zu lange hatte er Angst gehabt, dass sie nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Er spürte irgendwie, dass Sara etwas verwirrt war. Gott Gil, sie weiß ja nicht, was in den 2 Monaten alles passiert ist, wie kurz davor sie war zu sterben. Du musst es ihr sagen, aber nicht jetzt, lass sie erst einmal richtig zu Hause sein, dachte er sich.

Sara hatte sich wieder in Grissoms Arme geschmiegt und strich mit ihrer Hand, sanft seinen Arm. Es prickelte in Grissom, die Berührung war die reinste Wohltat. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, endlich in Ruhe mit seiner Frau wieder alleine zu sein. Seine Hand streichelte sanft Saras Rücken, auch er merkte, wie sie sich sofort vor Erregung versteifte und leicht seufzte. Grissom legte die andere Hand unter ihr Kinn schob ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn nun mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen ansah. In ihnen spiegelten sich das Glück und das Verlangen wieder. Sanft küsste er Saras Lippen und entlockte ihr somit ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Sara blickte Gil immer noch in seine eisblauen Augen, langsam drang sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund vor. Wie lange war es her, dass sie ihn so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte! Sie streichelte sanft über Grissoms Arme und seinen Rücken und merkte, dass er sehr erregt war.

Gerade als sie Gil sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte und er ihr das Shirt, begann Nessi zu quäken. Sara und Grissom lächelten sich an.

„Soviel zum guten Timing unserer Tochter.", sagte Gil lachend.

Sara ging zur Kinderwiege und nahm die jetzt lautstark schreiende Nessi raus.

„Hey Prinzessin, wer wird denn hier so schreien?", sagte Sara zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ich glaube da hat wer Hunger.", sagte Grissom, als er sie Sara abnahm, damit sie sich besser ins Bett setzen konnte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Cath steckte nach einem herein den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass Warrick und ich, Luka beim Mittagessen helfen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger!?", sagte sie und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Wie zur Bestätigung fing Vanessa wieder an zu schreien, diesmal noch lauter als vorher!

"Na, dann füttert mal den kleinen Nimmersatt hier, während wir das Essen fertig machen.", kommentierte Cath die Störung ihres Patenkindes.

"Das werden wir, Cath.", stimmte ihr Grissom zu.

"Ist das schön, endlich wieder Daheim zu sein." Ein Lächeln umspielte bei diesem Satz Saras Lippen, ehe sie den linken Träger ihres Still-BHs öffnete, ihn herunter klappte und ihr Shirt, welches sie beim Klopfen von Cath, schnell wieder angezogen hatte, nach oben schob.

Grissom reichte ihr die schreiende, kleine Lady und Sara legte sie sich an die Brust. Grissom saß neben ihr und beobachtete die beiden voller Stolz, als er bemerkte, wie sich Saras Haltung zunehmend verkrampfte, da diese Position wohl ziemlich unbequem für sie sein musste. Er griff nach seiner Nackenrolle hinter seinem Kopfkissen und schob sie vorsichtig unter den Po seiner trinkenden Tochter, sodass diese etwas gestützt war und Saras Arme entlastet wurden.

"Danke, so ist es viel besser."

Grissom schenkte ihr, zufrieden mit seinem Werk, sein schönstes Lächeln.

"Für dich doch immer, Sara." Ein sanfter Kuss folgte seinen Worten.

Zärtlich strich er Nessi über die Wange, während diese schmatzend an Saras Brust saugte.

„Es scheint ja wirklich so zu sein, dass der liebe Luka bis über beide Ohren verliebt ist.", sagte Sara.

"So wie ich auch. Und zwar in die schönste Frau der Welt."

Sara strahlte bei dem Kompliment über das ganze Gesicht.

"Danke.", murmelte sie etwas verlegen hervor, bevor Nessi ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz durch ein lautes Aufstoßen, gefolgt von einem Laut, der sich wie ein langer Seufzer anhörte, auf sich zog.

Sara löste sie vorsichtig von ihrer Brust, hielt sie unter den Achseln fest und hob sie so in die Luft um ihr in die großen, blauen Augen zu schauen.

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mit diesem Blick deine Mommy um den kleinen Finger wickeln kannst, Prinzessin?"

Ein Glucksen und Strampeln mit allen Vieren war die Antwort.

"Das weiß sie, Specialgirl. Aber nicht nur ihre Mommy kann sie damit einwickeln, bei Daddy funktioniert das genauso, nicht wahr Prinzessin?", flüsterte Gil leise mit ihr, während er seinen Zeigefinger in die rechte, kleine Faust des Babys schob und dieses sich sofort daran fest hielt.

"Ja, an Daddy kann man sich schön festhalten, nicht wahr?", stellte Grissom dann mit einem liebevollen Lächeln fest.

Sara unterdessen änderte die Haltung der Kleinen etwas, indem sie Nessi, sich an die Schulter legte. Sara konnte, als sie so an sie gekuschelt war, einfach nicht widerstehen, sie musste Nessi einfach sanft auf das winzige Ohr küssen, während sie voller Glück strahlte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und gleich darauf steckte Lindsay ihren Kopf in das Schlafzimmer hinein.

"Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Mum hat gemeint, wenn ihr Nessi satt bekommen habt, sollt ihr kommen." Der Teenager grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen, während sie näher an das Bett herankam, auf welchem Grissom, Sara und das Baby saßen.

Zuerst betrachtete sie die Szene mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie schüchtern fragte:

"Darf ich sie auch mal halten, Sara?"

Die Gefragte schaute Lindsay lächelnd an, bevor sie meinte:

"Sicher. Komm her."

Lindsay ging daraufhin um das Bett herum auf Saras Seite und nahm die Kleine entgegen. Ganz vorsichtig begann sie Nessi in ihren Armen hin und her zu wiegen. Nessi schaute sie nun mit großen Augen an, bevor sie wieder zu Glucksen begann.

"He, du, kleines Monster. Ich bin es, Linds. Kennst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich hab dich doch auch schon sauber gemacht.", begann der Teenie leise mit dem Baby zu reden.

Sara und Gil sahen sich belustigt an.

Cath hatte ein fantastisches Mittagessen gekocht. Eine Gemüse-Quiche und anschließend einen leckeren Obstsalat als Nachtisch.

Sara genoss es in der Gegenwart von Cath, Warrick, Lindsay und Luka.

Der Teenager kümmerte sich rührend um klein Nessi, die immer wieder vor Vergnügen gluckste.

„Sag mal stimmt das Luka, du hast dich in die liebe Dr. Kennedy verguckt?", brachte Cath zur Sprache.

Luka sah Sara und Cath an und wurde rot.

„Nein meine liebe Cath, ich würde eher sagen, sie ist mir sehr sympathisch.", sagte Luka und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Oh komm schon Luka, das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, aber nicht uns. Die Blicke kenne ich nur zu gut mein Lieber, da kannst du mir nichts vormachen.", wandte sich nun Sara an ihn, während sie ihrem Mann sanft die Hand drückte.

„Ja… Nein.. Ich meine doch, Mel ist schon ganz nett, aber….."

„Nichts aber Luka, entweder du empfindest was für sie, oder nicht?", unterbrach ihn Cath.

„Das ist nicht so einfach Cath.", Luka sah Hilfe suchend zu Grissom, der ihm gegenübersaß.

„Luka sieh mich nicht so an, ich kann dir auch nicht helfen. Ich weiß nur, was mir Sam erzählt hat, und das hörte sich ziemlich eindeutig an.", lachte Grissom.

„Special Agent Luka Dacanti, hat nämlich keinen Ton rausgebracht, als er vor Melinda stand.", setzte Sara hinzu und grinste.

Luka hätte Sara am liebsten unterm Tisch getreten, aber er unterließ es, er war ja schließlich Gentleman.

„Echt? Luka ist das wahr?", nun hatte Warrick das Wort ergriffen und grinste ihn an.

„Na ja ich war etwas mit den Gedanken abwesend. Und sie ist mir auf dem Flur im Krankenhaus begegnet. Sie hat mich eben überrascht.", gab Luka lautstark zu Protest.

„Also du bist ja besser als ein Teenie. Selbst Lindsay ist nicht so verklemmt wie du.", lachte Warrick erneut.

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt, ich lasse es eben nur langsam angehen."

„Also doch… ich wusste es doch.", rief diesmal Lindsay vom Boden her.

„Was wusstest du?", Luka sah Lindsay irritiert an.

„Na, dass du in Dr. Kennedy verknallt bist. Sam hatte recht gehabt!"

„Wenn du Sam triffst, dann sage ihr Mal, dass sie eine Plaudertasche ist.", sagte Luka scherzend.

„Nun Luka was ist nun, hast du Mel schon gesagt, was du für sie empfindest?", fragte Cath.

„Nein und ich werde es auch nicht, weil es nicht geht, und bitte, lasst mich jetzt in Ruhe damit.", sagte Luka etwas gereizt und stand auf um den Tisch abzuräumen.

Sara verbrachte den Nachmittag damit sich auszuruhen und sich, um Nessi zu kümmern. Das Essen und der Tag war für sie schon anstrengend genug. Sie hatte sich, nachdem alle gegangen waren ein wenig hingelegt, aber als Nessi wach war, hatte sie sie gefüttert, angezogen und in den Kinderwagen gepackt und war mit ihr Spazieren gegangen. Grissom hatte sie mit Luka zum Einkaufen geschickt. Sie wusste, dass das Einkaufen für sie noch zu anstrengend war, sie blieb lieber bei Nessi zu Hause.

Als sie mit Nessi spazieren ging, fühlte sich Sara etwas komisch. Sie hätte vor ein paar Jahren nie daran gedacht Mutter zu sein, geschweige denn mit Grissom verheiratet zu sein. Es war alles so kompliziert gewesen in der Vergangenheit. Umso glücklicher war sie, jetzt Mrs. Grissom zu sein. Manchmal erschien es ihr alles wie ein Traum, wenn sie Vanessa anschaute und die Kleine sie mit den Augen ihres Vaters groß anschaute. Sie war froh, dass sie jetzt eine Tochter hatte. Aber eines war sie sich bewusst, es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Diese Gedanken konnte sie einfach nicht verdrängen. Vielleicht war es aber auch gut so, denn es war schließlich ein Teil ihres Lebens, egal wie schrecklich es war. Sie hatte zu viel in der Vergangenheit verdrängt und sie wusste, dass das nicht gut gewesen war.

Sara ging fast eine Stunde lang mit Nessi im Kinderwagen spazieren. Als ihr Blick auf die Brosche fiel, die Grissom gestern am Kinderwagendach befestigt hat, musste sie schmunzeln und auch daran denken, dass Vanessa zu Hause am liebsten mit dem Schmetterlings-Mobile spielte. Was man doch alles auf die Kinder übertragen kann, dachte sie sich.

Vanessa war jetzt fast 4 Monate alt, und Sara begann jetzt erst richtig ihre Tochter kennenzulernen. Sie hatte 2 Monate verloren, die ihr keiner wiedergeben konnte. Das war alles andere als leicht. Hatte sie es sich doch ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie wollte gleich ihre Tochter in den Armen halten und sie stillen und mit ihr gemeinsam nach Hause gehen. So hatte sie es sich vorgestellt und auch gewünscht. Dass alles anders gekommen war, war nicht gerade leicht gewesen und wird es nicht sein, sie hätte so gerne die ersten 2 Monate von ihrer Tochter live miterlebt, aber sie musste sich jetzt damit abfinden, es war nicht zu ändern. Sie versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen und weiterzumachen, jetzt war sie für Vanessa da und konnte für sie sorgen.

Sara holte tief Luft, ehe sie weiter lief, sie war etwas außer Atem, war etwas schnell gelaufen. Wie gut, dass ich den Kinderwagen dabei habe und Nessi schläft, dachte sie. Langsam ging sie weiter und genoss die noch etwas kühle Luft. Sie war sehr froh, als sie zu Hause ankam und Grissom und Luka schon zu Hause waren. Grissom sah sofort, dass Sara erschöpft war, und nahm Nessi aus dem Kinderwagen um sie auszuziehen.

„Sara, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Gil besorgt.

„Ja, alles ok, bin nur etwas erschöpft.", gab Sara müde zurück.

Nachdem Grissom Vanessa ihr Jäckchen und Mützchen ausgezogen hatte, bestand Sara darauf, sie ins Bett zu bringen. Sie ging mit ihrer Tochter nach oben und gab ihr, wie immer wenn sie sie schlafen legte, einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sie sanft in die Wiege.

„Ich glaube ich werde jetzt erst einmal in die Wanne gehen und ein wenig relaxen, der Tag war ganz schön anstrengend.", sagte sie als Grissom zu ihr nach oben ging.

„Ist ok Darling, ich lass' dir mal das Wasser ein. Übrigens, ich soll dir Grüße von Luka sagen, er wird heute Nacht in Bakerfield bleiben, er wollte dort noch ein paar Freunde besuchen."

„Danke Darling, ist er denn bis morgen Abend wieder zurück? Wegen dem Essen mit Mel?"

„Ja er hat gesagt, dass er morgen Spät-Nachmittag wieder da ist."

„Gut, ich dachte schon, dass er flüchten will.", sagte Sara lachend.

Sara verzog sich ins Badezimmer und legte sich in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser tat gut, sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Grissom war wieder nach unten gegangen und war im Arbeitszimmer. Er wollte noch ein paar Fälle durchgehen, die er aus dem Labor mitgenommen hatte. 15 Minuten später begann Nessi zu quäken. Er wärmte die Milch, die Sara abgepumpt hatte auf, da er Sara ihre Ruhe in der Wanne lassen wollte, und ging nach oben und fütterte seine Tochter. Gierig nuckelte diese wieder an der Flasche. Grissom war erstaunt, wie unkompliziert es für Vanessa war. Ihr war es, egal ob sie die Brust oder die Flasche bekam, die Hauptsache war, sie hatte etwas zu essen.

Anschließend zog Grissom seine Tochter aus, um mit ihr zusammen Sara einen kleinen Besuch abstattete. Als die beiden das Badezimmer betraten, lag Sara bereits mit geschlossenen Augen in der großen Wanne und genoss das warme Wasser um sie herum.

"Hey Darling. Hier ist jemand, der unbedingt mal mit seiner Mami baden will."

Wie zur Bestätigung fing Nessi an mit glucksen und strampeln. Sara öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte ihren Mann und ihre Tochter an.

"Na dann, gegen so lieben Besuch in meiner Wanne habe ich nichts einzuwenden."

"Hast du gehört? Die Mami hat nichts dagegen, wenn du sie in der Wanne besuchst.", meinte Grissom zärtlich zu seiner Tochter, bevor er sie aus der weichen Babydecke wickelte und ihr Sara in die Wanne reichte.

"Ja wen haben wir denn da? Eine pudel nackte Nessi! Na komm her, du kleine Prinzessin."

Sara hielt sie gut fest, während sie sie mit den Füßchen ins Wasser tauchte. Sofort begann sie wieder mit Armen und Beinen zu strampeln und vor sich hin zu glucksen.

"Baden scheint ihr zu gefallen, Honey." Grissom hatte sich mittlerweile an den Wannenrand gesetzt und schaute den beiden fasziniert zu.

"Ja, sie liebt es von der ersten Stunde an. Eine richtige Wasserratte. Sie hat noch nie Theater gemacht, wenn ich sie gebadet hab."

Sara tauchte Nessi immer wieder bis zum Bauch ins Wasser, und jedes Mal strampelte sie voller Begeisterung und spritzte herum, was ihren Eltern Gelächter entlockte. Dann legte Sara die Kleine an ihre Schulter, und sofort hörte sie auf mit Strampeln und kuschelte sich eng an sie.

Gil, der diese Szene aufmerksam beobachtete, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und fragte sie dann beinahe schüchtern:

"Sara, wäre es dir recht wenn ich ein Foto von euch beiden mache wie ihr so in der Wanne liegt und kuschelt?"

Gil und schüchtern. Das gibt's auch nicht oft. Aber es ist so süß, dachte sie und grinste.

"Nein.", lächelte sie übers ganze Gesicht. "Mach ruhig. Aber ich will dann auch mal eines von dir und Nessi haben, wenn du das nächste Mal mit ihr badest."

"Gerne.", lächelte er zurück, bevor er aufstand, um die Kamera zu holen.

"So, und jetzt alle schön lächeln." Dann hatte er auch schon den Auslöser betätigt und betrachtete sich das Foto ausgiebig auf dem Display.

"Und? Wie ist es?"

"Einfach nur genial. Hier.", Gil kam wieder auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Kamera vors Gesicht.

"Ja, das ist wirklich schön. Aber ich glaube ich komm jetzt besser aus der Wanne raus, bevor deine Tochter und ich total verschrumpelt sind. Nimmst du sie?"

"Sicher. Kleinen Moment."

Grissom legte die Kamera auf den Boden, weit außerhalb der Wanne ab und griff nach einem Handtuch, um Nessi darin einwickeln zu können. Er lächelte Sara noch glücklich zu, ehe er mit dem Baby im Kinderzimmer verschwand um es zu wickeln und ihr einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Sara bereits im Bett.

"Willst du sie ins Bett bringen?"

"Ja.", Sara stand auf, nahm Vanessa entgegen, gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sie in ihr Bettchen, bevor sie sich an Gil schmiegte, der wie sie einfach nur da stand und das Baby beobachtete, wie es am Einschlafen war.

„Bist du glücklich, Sara?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er damit begann, sie dort sanft zu küssen.

Sara war zwar eigentlich todmüde, neigte aber ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, damit er besser mit seinen Lippen an ihr Ohr kam. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie antwortete:

"Ja, das bin ich. Gil, was tust du da?"

„Nichts.", kam es unschuldig von ihm. Sara hatte sich gegen die breite Brust ihres Mannes gelehnt und genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen unter ihrem Schlafshirt auf ihrer nackten Haut.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Specialgirl. Wir sind beide ziemlich erledigt und so wie ich die kleine Prinzessin hier kenne, wird sie nicht die ganze Nacht so friedlich durchschlafen."

„Hmmhm. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich die ganze Nacht im Arm halten wirst."

„Versprochen.", Gil drückte ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er sich etwas von Sara löste und sie sanft in Richtung Bett schob.

Kaum lag er bequem unter seine Decke gekuschelt, rutschte Sara auch schon zu ihm rüber und schmiegte sich seitlich so eng es ging an ihn. Grissom legte beide Arme um sie und küsste ihre Lippen erneut. Wie hat mir das gefehlt, diese Zweisamkeit vor dem Einschlafen. Einfach nur daliegen und schmusen und meine Sara im Arm halten, dachte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ich habe ihn vermisst. Seinen Duft, seine starken Arme und dieses Gefühl des völligen Geborgenseins in seiner Gegenwart. Heute Nacht werde ich bestimmt gut schlafen. Und Gil hoffentlich auch, war Sara im Gedanken.

„Gil?"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Sicher. Frag ruhig."

Sara schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn und legte ihm einen Arm über seinen Bauch.

„Hast du eigentlich noch Albträume?" Im Schlafzimmer herrschte jetzt eine gespannte Stille.

Gil hatte ihr auf Rat der Ärzte nichts von seinen Problemen erzählt gehabt, damit sie sich nicht aufregte, und wusste daher jetzt nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Sara bemerkte natürlich seine Unschlüssigkeit und beschloss, nicht locker zu lassen.

Irgendwas ist doch da. Warum antwortet er nicht? Und warum klammert er sich jetzt an mir fest?

„Hey Honey, was ist los?", Sara hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet und sah ihm nun direkt in seine eisblauen Augen, die ihr im Moment mehr sagten, als er.

„Hast du Probleme, Gil?"

Ein unmerkliches Nicken bestätigte ihr die Frage.

„Willst du drüber reden?", Sara stellte die Frage einfach nur so in den Raum.

Sie wollte ihm alle Zeit geben, die er für eine Antwort benötigte.

„Sara, es gibt da etwas das du wissen solltest.", begann er mit zögerlicher Stimme zu erklären.

„Du warst einige Tage im Koma, als ich neben deinem Bett zusammengebrochen bin."

In Grissoms Augen begannen sich die Tränen zu sammeln aber Sara wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht unterbrechen durfte.

„Warrick und Calleigh haben mich gefunden. Ich bin erst zu mir gekommen, als Dr. Pierce mir eine Infusion gelegt hatte. Er hat mich dann gleich da behalten, und am nächsten Morgen hat mich Nick aus einem Albtraum geweckt, da ich sonst wahrscheinlich aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. Da bin ich völlig zusammengebrochen. Ich hab geheult wie ein Schlosshund, während er mich einfach nur im Arm gehalten hat."

Das hat er getan? Gil hat sich so geöffnet? Das kann ich jetzt gar nicht glauben, dachte Sara.

„Er war es auch, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich mit einem Psychologen rede. Genau genommen hat er mir den dann organisiert. Jetzt bin ich bei Professor Watson in Behandlung. Einmal in der Woche. Die ersten paar Male waren verdammt schwer und die Gespräche haben auch ewig gedauert."

Gil rannen mittlerweile die Tränen in Sturzbächen über die Wangen hinab.

„Es war einfach alles ein bisschen viel für mich. Da kam soviel zusammen, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr."

Sara, die leicht geschockt über dieses Geständnis ihres Mannes war, streichelte ihm beruhigend über die Wangen und wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„He, du brauchst dich doch dafür nicht zu entschuldigen, Honey. Jeder kommt mal an einen Punkt, wo es einfach nicht mehr geht.", versuchte Sara dann ihm Mut zu machen.

„Hilft dir dieser Professor Watson wenigstens?"

Gil nickte nur, ehe er mit erstickter Stimme antwortete:

"Ja. Ich habe über so vieles geredet, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, und sehe jetzt manches in einem anderen Blickwinkel. Momentan sind wir dabei, die Entführung aufzuarbeiten. Aber das dauert noch."

Verlegen wischte sich Gil Grissom übers Gesicht. Sara sollte mich doch nicht so sehen, verdammt, schalt er sich selber. In Saras Kopf arbeitete es währenddessen.

„Wer weiß alles von deinen Problemen, Gil? Ich meine jetzt außer mir.", Sara sah ihm dabei tief in seine eisblauen Augen hinein.

„Nur Cath, Warrick, Cal und natürlich Nick. Er hat gemeint, ich soll mir dafür alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Bei ihm hätte es fast zwei Jahre gedauert, bis er drüber hinweg war, damals. Von ihm würde niemand etwas erfahren, und das ist mir auch recht so. Ich merk ja auch, wie es mir hilft."

Sara hörte mit immer größer werdendem Erstaunen zu. So kannte sie Gil nicht. Dass er sich ihr so offen anvertraute, war ein ganz neuer Wesenszug an ihm. Aber sie wusste, dass ihm das große Überwindung gekostet haben musste.

Da er sich nun etwas beruhigt hatte, kuschelte sie sich wieder mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter und zog die Decke etwas höher.

„Gil?"

„Ja?"

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Du weißt du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn etwas ist, Honey."

„Ja Sara, ich weiß, auch wenn es für mich nicht leicht ist, tut es gut mit dir darüber zu reden. Die Qualen der letzten Monate waren schrecklich. Als du im Koma gelegen hast, die ersten Tage dachte ich, ich halte das alles nicht aus. Da war Nessi, die mich gebraucht hatte und du …"

Grissom musste kurz unterbrechen, denn ihm liefen nun erneut die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich konnte dir nicht helfen, ich war machtlos! Es waren die schlimmsten 2 Monate in meinem ganzen Leben!", fuhr er fort.

„Honey, ich weiß, wie sehr es dich mitgenommen hat. Ich weiß auch, dass wir einiges aufzuholen haben, aber vertrau mir einfach, das werden wir schon gemeinsam schaffen.", sagte sie und strich ihm zärtlich mit der Hand über seine Wange.

„Ich weiß Sara, deswegen bin ich jetzt glücklich, jetzt wo du endlich wieder zu Hause bist. Gott Sara du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

„Ein wenig kann ich es dir nachempfinden, bei mir waren es nur 1 ½ Monate, die ich dich so vermissen musste. Aber es war bei mir auch das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Für mich ist es schwer zu begreifen, dass ich Vanessas erste 2 Monate verpasst habe. Ich weiß, ich kann nichts dazu, aber ich fühle mich, als hätte ich sie im Stich gelassen.", sagte sie leise.

Sara kuschelte sich wieder eng an ihren Mann, der ihr die Hand unters Kinn legte und sie damit zwang ihn anzuschauen. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft.

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden! Ab jetzt denken wir Positiv, Specialgirl!", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Du hast recht, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Nessi geht es gut und mir soweit auch, in ein paar Wochen bin ich auch wieder ganz fit!", lächelte sie zurück.

Es ist glaub ich besser, wenn wir jetzt schlafen. Wer weiß, wann Nessi uns weckt."

„Hmmhm. Schlaf gut, Honey. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch mein Specialgirl! Schlaf gut!"

Grissom beugte sich zu Sara runter, die inzwischen vor Müdigkeit fast ganz ins Kissen gesunken war, küsst sie nochmals zärtlich, bevor er sich ebenfalls ins Kissen legte und die Augen zu machte


	68. Vanessas Timing

**Chapter 68 **

Am nächsten Tag waren Grissom und Sara beschäftigt das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Gil, könntest du bitte mal nach oben gehen und Nessi aus ihrem Bett holen, ich bin hier noch beschäftigt.", rief Sara aus der Küche.

Grissom ging nach oben und holte die quäkende Nessi aus dem Bett und ging mir ihr zu Sara in die Küche.

„Hier ich bring dir unseren kleinen Schreihals, sie will wohl heute gar nicht aufhören, die halbe Nacht geschrien und jetzt wieder.", sagte Grissom grummelnd.

Als Nessi ihre Mum sah, begann sie mit allen Vieren zu strampeln und beruhigte sich ein wenig.

„Gib mir sie mal, ich denke sie hat Hunger.", sagte Sara und streckte ihr Arme aus um Nessi in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Nichts lieber als das, Sara. Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich muss noch etwas recherchieren zu einem Fall.", sagte Grissom vor sich hinmurmelnd und ging ins Arbeitszimmer.

„So, kleines Monster, wollen wir mal mit der Raubtierfütterung beginnen.", sagte Sara und lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter.

Sara ging rauf ins Kinderzimmer und wickelte zuerst ihre Tochter. Dann setzte sie sich in ihren Schaukelstuhl und stillte Vanessa.

„Du hast deinen Daddy heute Nacht ganz schön geärgert, Prinzessin. Sogar als ich mit dir unten war, hat dein Daddy nicht schlafen können.", Sara war etwas besorgt, denn Nessi war in der Nacht und auch schon den ganzen Tag etwas unruhig und schlief kaum.

Sara nahm an, dass Nessi Koliken hatte, wie es in den ersten 5 Monaten bei Babys auftauchte. Sie war am Morgen mit ihr bei Dr. Kennedy gewesen, die ihr ein paar Tropfen mitgab. Doch Nessi weigerte sich die Tropfen zu nehmen. Sodass Sara ihr daraufhin eine wenig Tee in der Flasche gab und sie damit überlistete. Denn Vanessa trank gierig den ganzen Tee aus.

„Autsch.", rief Sara erschrocken auf.

Nessi hatte zu fest an der Brust gesogen, das schmerzte.

Als Nessi endlich satt war, nahm Sara sie wieder mit nach unten. Sie legte sie in die Babywippe und stellte sie in die Küche neben sich und bereitete das Essen für das Barbecue heute Abend vor. Nessi schaute interessiert ihrer Mommy zu, bis Sara fertig war und leicht seufzte.

Sie war ziemlich müde und gestresst. Eigentlich sollte sie sich ja noch ein wenig schonen, aber sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Grissom hatte die letzten Monate genug mit Nessi zu tun gehabt, jetzt war sie dran. Sie hatte schon genug verpasst.

Ein paar Stunden später als Nessi wieder eingeschlafen war, nachdem Sara mit ihr fast zwei Stunden lang in ihrem Zimmer auf und abgelaufen war und versucht, hatte sie zu beruhigen, lag sie völlig müde und erledigt im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.

Grissom war noch mal ins Labor gefahren, da ein Fall das Team ziemlich beschäftigte. Sara war froh, dass ihr Mann nicht da war, denn er hätte sich nur wieder Sorgen gemacht, dass sie sich zu viel zumutete. Er wollte heute Nacht ihr schon Vanessa abnehmen, aber sie hatte ihn mit dem Argument überzeugt, dass sie einiges nachzuholen hatte.

Sara lag keine 5 Minuten auf der Couch, da war sie schon eingeschlafen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Nessi jetzt etwas schlafen würde.

„Hey Grissom, ich bin noch mal die Beweise durchgegangen, habe am Tatort noch Fasern gefunden mit Blut.", kam Nick ihm schon entgegen als Grissom das Labor betrat.

„Hast du etwas rausgefunden, stimmt die DNS mit dem Blut vom Tatverdächtigen überein?", Grissom sah Nick fragend an.

„Leider nein, aber die Fasern vom Teppich, sind die gleichen, wie die, die wir am Opfer gefunden haben."

„Danke Nick, ich werde jetzt mal in den Verhörraum gehen und noch mal den Tatverdächtigen in die Mangel nehmen.", sagte er und ging in den Verhörraum.

Nach dem Verhör ging Grissom in sein Büro. Er hatte heute Nacht trotz allem das Schreien von Nessi mitbekommen. Er hatte bei Sara noch nicht angerufen und gefragt, wie es bei Mel war, was sie gesagt hatte, warum Nessi so viel schrie.

Er beschloss gleich mal Sara anzurufen. Aber das Telefon klingelte unaufhörlich und Sara hörte es nicht, da sie so erschöpft war und eingeschlafen war. Er versuchte es noch mal auf ihrem Handy aber auch hier ging sie nicht ran.

Grissom war beunruhigt, hoffentlich war nichts Ernstes. Er hatte schon wieder leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen, aber er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Es wird schon nichts passiert sein, sie ist sicher nur eingeschlafen, die letzte Nacht war sicher anstrengend. Aber wenn nicht, wenn sie überfordert war, sie hat ja schließlich die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, wenn Sara etwas passiert ist. Sie ist erst 2 Tage aus dem Krankenhaus und ich lasse sie schon in der Nacht aufstehen und fast den ganzen Tag alleine. Oh man was bin ich für ein Ehemann, schalt sich Grissom und schnappte sich seinen Sachen und ging eiligen Schrittes aus dem Büro. Auf dem Flur, stieß er mit Cal zusammen, da er völlig in Gedanken war.

„Gil, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Cal, als sie ihre Akten, die beim Zusammenprall mit ihm runtergefallen waren, aufhob.

Grissom bückte sich und half Cal ihre Akten aufzulesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich versuche Sara anzurufen und sie geht nicht ans Telefon. Ich mache mir ein wenig Vorwürfe, dass ich sie mit Nessi alleine gelassen habe, sie ist doch noch nicht richtig fit und erst 2 Tage aus dem Krankenhaus draußen.", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor.

Cal grinste Grissom an.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal wieder. Sie ist sicher nur eingeschlafen, ich habe vorhin kurz mit ihr telefoniert, sie war ziemlich fertig von der Nacht und dem Essen vorbereiten. Du kennst doch Sara gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie gleich wieder alles an sich reißt. Sie hat mich auch schon nach den neuesten Fällen gefragt."

„Oh ja, ich kenne sie, so ist sie, keine Minute, ohne irgendetwas tun zu können. Sie hat dich allen Ernstes schon wieder nach der Arbeit gefragt?", kam von Grissom erstaunt zurück.

„Ja Gil, das hat sie. Glaube, wenn sie könnte, wäre sie schon wieder im Labor, also mach dich auf eine handfeste Diskussion gefasst, wenn sie spätestens in ein paar Wochen wieder arbeiten will.", sagte Cal lachend.

„Na ja in ein paar Wochen sieht das Ganze wieder anders aus. Irgendwann muss sie wieder arbeiten, und solange sie es ruhig angehen lässt, wird es schon gehen. Ich denke daran lieber zurzeit nicht daran, ich hoffe sie lässt sich noch ein wenig Zeit, um arbeiten zu gehen."

„Das wird sie sicher, ich denke sie wird es erst langsam angehen lassen. Aber das werdet ihr dann merken, was am besten ist."

„Wie geht es eigentlich dir? Was macht dein Kleines?"

„Ach ich kann mich nicht beschweren, ein klein wenig Morgenübelkeit, aber auch nicht jeden Tag, ansonsten fühle ich mich prima. Nur Nick sieht das ein klein wenig anders, der würde mich am liebsten zu Hause einsperren und in Watte packen.", lachte Cal.

„Ja Cal, das kann ich mir richtig gut vorstellen, wenn du willst, kann ich mit Nick heute Abend mal reden.", bot Grissom ihr an.

„Das kannst du gerne machen Griss, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Nick sich davon beirren lässt. Kommen Sam und Horatio eigentlich heute Abend auch?"

„Ja, Sam und Horatio kommen heute Abend auch, sie werden auch die nächsten Tage wieder zurück nach Miami fliegen. Der Fall von Ecklie ist abgeschlossen, so weit ich weiß. Ich werde jetzt mal nach Hause gehen und nach Nessi und Sara sehen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend Cal!", sagte Grissom und verabschiedete sich von Cal.

„Bis später Grissom.", verabschiedete sich auch Calleigh.

Grissom war ziemlich schnell nach Hause gefahren. Er hatte Angst und machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er Sara schon alleine gelassen hatte.

Er schloss die Haustüre auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, aber Sara war weder in der Küche noch im Wohnzimmer. Er ging nach oben und schaute ins Schlafzimmer, aber da war Sara auch nicht und Nessi war auch nirgends zu entdecken. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er schaute auf sein Handy und erschrak, das Handy war die ganze Zeit aus. Er verfluchte sich, warum er nicht darauf geachtet hatte. Er schaltete es ein, aber es waren keine Nachrichten oder etwas auf der Mailbox. Das erleichterte ihn dann doch. Wenn etwas gewesen wäre, hätte Sara bestimmt angerufen. Oder konnte sie gar nicht mehr anrufen? Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er schaute überall im Haus nach, wo Nessi und Sara sein konnten, aber keine von beiden war aufzufinden. Als ihm einfiel, dass er im Kinderzimmer noch nicht geschaut hatte, rannte er fast die Treppen wieder nach oben. Im Kinderzimmer angekommen, sah er Sara in ihrem Schaukelstuhl sitzen, sie war eingeschlafen mit Nessi in den Armen, die ebenfalls friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte.

Er ging zu Sara gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte ihr Nessi aus dem Arm nehmen, um sie ins Bett zu legen.

Sara blinzelte verschlafen und wollte Nessi an sich drücken. Sie schlief noch und war sich nicht bewusst, wer ihr Nessi aus dem Arm nehmen wollte.

„Sch.. Darling, ich bin es Gil, ich lege Nessi ins Bettchen.", sagte er leise.

Sara nickte nur und schien weiterzuschlafen.

Gil nahm seine Tochter und legte sie im Kinderzimmer in ihr Bettchen. Nessi wachte kein einziges Mal auf und schmatzte im Schlaf nur, als ihr Vater sie in ihr Bettchen legte.

Dann ging er zu Sara, die immer noch schief, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften und schob die Hand unter ihre Knie und hob sie hoch. Leise ging er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie ins Bett. Bevor er wieder nach unten ging, deckte er sie noch zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sara seufzte leise auf und drehte sich um und zog die Bettdecke an ihr Kinn. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Mann sie ins Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte.

Als Grissom wieder nach unten gegangen war, hatte er zuvor im Schlafzimmer die Türe geschlossen, falls Vanessa aufwachen würde, dass sie Sara nicht weckte. Mit dem Babyfon bewaffnet ging er in die Küche und schaute nach, ob noch etwas zu erledigen war. Aber Sara hatte wohl den ganzen Tag geschuftet, das Essen war so weit fertig, sie hatte es für den Grill vorbereitet, auch wenn sie Vegetarierin war, hatte sie das Fleisch eingelegt und auch das Gemüse und die Tofu-Burger vorbereitet.

Ihm überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ins Labor gegangen war. Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht gemusst, da er immer noch Urlaub hatte, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, das sie ihn im Labor brauchten.

Grissom hatte nichts mehr zu tun, er wollte sich auch nicht in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen, er wollte bei Sara sein, also ging er kurz entschlossen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Als er sie so sah, wie sie zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, friedlich schlief, durchflutete ihn eine Wärme. Er liebte sie sehr und die letzten Monate waren verdammt hart gewesen. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, vorsichtig legte er sich neben sie ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Augenblicklich schmiegte sich Sara an ihn.

„Hey Honey, hast du mich ins Schlafzimmer gebracht?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ja, ich dachte du hast es bequemer hier, Nessi habe ich ins Bett gelegt im Kinderzimmer.", sagte er leise und mit rauer Stimme.

Langsam näherte er sich Saras Gesicht, sie konnte ihn seinen Augen das Verlangen sehen, das er hatte. Sie sehnte sich ebenfalls danach. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und als Grissom Sara küsste, war es als hätte sie ihren Mann seit Jahren nicht geküsst. Diese Gefühle, die sich bei ihr entwickelten, waren wunderbar. Die Erregung und das Verlangen steigerten sich bei beiden von Kuss zu Kuss.

Als sie sich gegenseitig auszogen und berührten, entfachte es in ihnen ein Feuer, das sie nur zu gut kannten. Sara stöhnte immer wieder auf, als Grissom ihren ganzen Körper liebkoste. Aber auch Sara wollte ihn berühren, sie drückte Gil leicht in die Kissen zurück und setzte sich auf ihn, langsam begann sie ihn zu küssen und rekelte sich leicht auf ihm. Sie wusste das würde Gil um den Verstand bringen, was auch so war. Immer wieder stöhnte er vor Erregung auf und auch Sara spürte die Erregung, die in ihm aufstieg.

Sie wanderte mit ihren Küssen dem Körper entlang, während Grissom seine Hände ins Laken krallte. Er hatte sich so danach gesehnt, endlich wieder Sara zu spüren und sie anfassen zu können. Sie war so schön.

Sara war fast da angekommen, wo sie hinwollte, als sie Gil zu sich hochzog und ihr zärtlich in die Augen schaute.

„Sara bitte, du bringst mich um den Verstand."

„Ich weiß Honey, das ist Absicht, aber glaube mir, mein Verstand hat schon nach deinem ersten Kuss ausgesetzt.", lachte sie leise.

Grissom küsste Sara voller Begierde und entlockte ihr damit erneut ein Stöhnen, langsam bahnte sich seine Hand den Weg zu ihrer intimen Stelle. Er bemerkte, dass auch sie ziemlich erregt war. Langsam ließ er seine Finger an ihrer intimen Stelle wandern und verwöhnte sie. Sara, die noch immer auf ihm saß wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, diese Gefühle hatte sie noch nie gehabt, sie wusste nicht, was ihr Mann genau machte, doch es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Sie wollte sich jetzt einfach nur gehen lassen....

…. doch Nessi schien andere Pläne für ihre Eltern haben. Ein lautes Schreien drang aus dem Babyfon. Als Erstes, dachten beide, sie würde sich wieder beruhigen. Doch Baby Grissom dachte nicht daran ihren Eltern, den Spaß zu gönnen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Sara und zog sich ihren Bademantel über und warf Grissom noch einen entschuldigenden, kläglichen Blick zu, den er genauso erwiderte. Sie ging zu Nessi ins Kinderzimmer und holte sie aus der Wiege.

„Du hast wieder ein ganz hervorragendes Timing, Prinzessin.", sagte Sara lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter.

Grissom lag immer noch im Bett und versuchte Herr der Lage zu werden, dann beschloss er erst einmal eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, die er dringend nötig hatte.

Am späten Nachmittag, waren die 3 Grissoms auf der Terrasse. Für Nessi hatten sie den Laufstall draußen aufgebaut, sie lag nun strampelnd und glucksend in ihrem Laufstall und versuchte immer wieder, ob Absicht oder nicht, den Schmetterling, den Sara ihr darüber gehängt hatte, mit ihren Füßchen zu erwischen. Dabei gluckste sie immer wieder vor Vergnügen. Ihre Eltern betrachteten dieses Schauspiel mit einem Grinsen.

Es war mittlerweile Ende Mai und schon recht heiß in Vegas. Sara streckte ihre Beine aus und genoss die Sonne.

„Sara, ich will dich ja ungern stören, aber wir sollten langsam mal anfangen hier vorzubereiten."

„Hmm gleich Honey, ich genieße gerade mal ein wenig die Sonne, davon hatte ich in den letzten Monaten nicht sehr viel.", sagte Sara etwas schläfrig.

Grissom stand auf und beugte sich über Sara und nahm ihr damit die Sonne.

„Hey, was soll das, du nimmst mir die ganze Sonne weg.", beschwerte sich Sara.

„Hm ich dachte ich wäre dir lieber als die Sonne.", gab Grissom mit gespielter Beleidigung zurück.

„Nicht wirklich, die Sonne ist wenigstens warm und ich kann entspannen.", gab Sara kess zurück aber hielt immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Bei mir kannst du auch entspannen, und ich bin mehr als nur warm.", machte er die Anspielung.

„Gil Grissom, woran denkst du schon wieder?", gab Sara lachend zurück.

„Nur an dich Sara, nur an dich.", Grissoms Gesicht kam ihr immer näher und dann küsste er seine Frau innig und zärtlich.

Sara erwiderte den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, jetzt schaute sie ihm in seine eisblauen Augen. Gott ich könnte mich direkt noch mal in ihn verlieben, wenn ich es nicht schon wäre, dachte sich Sara.

„Komm Specialgirl, lass uns reingehen, Nessi ist hier im Schatten und spielt vergnügt."

„Honey, lieber nicht, wenn ich in der Sonne liege, ist es wenigstens nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn ich aufstehen muss, wenn unsere Tochter meint, sie hat Hunger.", gab Sara lachend zurück.

Mit einem leichten Grummeln löste sich Grissom von Sara gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und ging rein, um die Sachen für das Barbecue zu holen.

Als Sara den Tisch gedeckt hatte und alles so weit vorbereitet hatte, ging sie nach oben um sich zu duschen.

Grissom unterdessen alberte wieder mal mit seiner Tochter im Garten rum. Er hatte eine Decke auf der Wiese ausgebreitet, auf der er Nessi gelegt hatte, und spielte nun mit ihr.

„Hey Prinzessin, wollen wir mal wieder Flieger machen?", sprach Grissom zu seiner Tochter.

Grissom nahm sie hoch und legte sie bäuchlings auf seinen Arm und begann sie hin und her zu bewegen. Vanessa gluckste begeistert vor sich hin, es schien ihr zu gefallen.

Sara kam gerade die Treppe runter, als es an der Tür klingelte. Es waren Greg, Nick und Cal.

„Hey Sar-Honey! Wow du siehst ja schon wieder toll aus.", begrüßte Greg sie und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Hey Greggo, danke, na ja Nessi ist ja auch schon fast 4 Monate auf der Welt.", lachte sie.

„Hey Nicky, hey Cal, schön euch zu sehen.", Sara umarmte die Beiden nacheinander.

„Hallo Sara, Greg hat recht, du siehst echt sehr gut aus!", machte Cal ihr ebenso ein Kompliment.

Sara grinste und sah an sich runter. Sie hatte in den Wochen, seit sie mit Luka gearbeitet hatte, ihr alte Figur wieder zurückbekommen. Sie war sehr froh darüber, dass ihr endlich ihre Shirts und ihre Jeans wieder passten.

„Geht schon mal vor in den Garten, Grissom ist mit Nessi draußen.", sagte Sara, da sie gerade sah, dass Luka ankam.

„Hey Luka, du lässt dich auch noch mal Blicken.", lächelte Sara vergnügt.

„Sorry Sara, ich wäre ja gerne früher zurückgekommen, aber ich hatte Stau auf dem Highway, hatte vorhin von Griss angerufen und ihm Bescheid zu sagen, aber das warst du unter der Dusche.", sagte er und umarmte Sara herzlich.

Luka wollte Sara irgendwie nicht loslassen, er hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Sara spürte, dass irgendetwas mit Luka war.

„Luka Dacanti, sieh mich an und sag mir, was mit dir los ist?", sagte sie ernst.

„Lass uns erst einmal reingehen, dann erzähle ich dir alles.", sagte er etwas mitgenommen.

Luka erzählte ihr, weshalb er nach Bakerfield gefahren war. Er hatte Freunde besucht, die Frau, war ebenfalls schwanger, hatte allerdings nicht so viel Glück wie Sara. Mutter und Sohn starben beide bei der Geburt.

Sara musste schlucken.

„Das tut mir sehr leid Luka, warum hast du denn nicht vorher etwas gesagt?", fragte sie ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe es ja selber erst gestern Morgen erfahren. Als mein Freund mich angerufen hatte."

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein.", Sara nahm Luka in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Luka schluckte, dass ihm nicht die Tränen kamen. Es hatte ihn ganz schön mitgenommen, er musste immer an Sara denken, dass es bei ihr ebenso knapp war.

Es klingelte gerade an der Tür, Grissom, der von draußen beobachtet hatte, dass Sara und Luka ein Gespräch führten, ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

„Hi Grissom, sind wir zu spät?", fragte Horatio, der mit Sam vor der Tür stand.

„Nein, kommt rein, es fehlt nur noch Dr. Kennedy, dann kann es losgehen.", sagte er.

Horatio nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und er und Sam gingen rein.

Sam ging zu Luka und Sara und begrüßte die beiden, ging aber gleich nach draußen, weil sie bemerkte, dass die beiden etwas zu besprechen hatte. Horatio war schon in den Garten vorausgegangen.

Grissom wollte gerade die Türe schließen, als Melinda kam.

„Hallo Mel, schön sie zu sehen. Sie sind die Letzte, kommen sie mit in den Garten, dann können wir auch anfangen zu grillen.", sagte Grissom.

„Hallo Grissom, vielen Dank für ihre Einladung.", sagte sie und ging mit Grissom in den Garten.

Als sie Sara und Luka sah, ging sie auf die Beiden zu und begrüßte sie ebenfalls. Was ist nur mit Luka los, er sieht schrecklich mitgenommen aus, dachte sie sich. Sie wünschte sie könnte an Saras Stelle sein und ihm beiseite stehen.

Sara stand auf und ging mit Mel in den Garten. Luka ging ins Gästebad, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Er war froh, wieder bei Grissom und Sara zu sein. Etwas fröhlicher zu sein. Und vor allem war Mel hier, er freute sich darüber.

Nick und Greg hatten sich schon mit Nessi auf die Wiese verzogen und zeigten ihr alle möglichen Grimassen. Greg zeigte ihr, wie man den Schnuller ausspucken konnte, innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte es Nessi kapiert und spuckte immer wieder ihren Schnuller raus und fing an zu schreien.

„Greggo, was bringst du Nessi für Unsinn bei? Wenn sie jetzt nachts ihren Schnuller ausspuckt und nicht schlafen kann, bringe ich sie zu dir. Sie lässt uns so schon kaum schlafen.", sagte sie ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Ok ich höre ja schon auf, Sar.", sagte Greg schuldbewusst.

Nick der danebenstand grinste Greg nur an.

„Ich habe es dir ja gesagt, das Sar sauer wird. Wenn du unserem Kind auch so etwas beibringst, bist du erledigt Greg Sanders.", sagte Nick und grinste ihn diabolisch an.

„Für euer Kind werde ich mir was ganz besonderes ausdenken.", gab Greg grinsend zurück.


	69. Freundschaften

**Chapter 69**

Viel später, als Nessi im Bett war und sie gegessen hatten, saßen alle auf der Terrasse zusammen. Luka war inzwischen auch wieder besserer Laune und sie hatten viel zu lachen.

Luka und Mel hatten sich den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen und alle hatten auf das Du mit Melinda angestoßen. Auch Luka bot Mel das Du an.

„Cal, ich muss dich um was bitten. Ich habe schon mit Sara gesprochen, es geht um Reena.", fing Grissom an.

Greg war hellhörig, es ging um Reena, was war los? Es war ihr doch nichts passiert. Er hatte seit der Nacht nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen oder sie gesehen.

„Ich müsste dich bitten mit Reena zu sprechen, ob sie für eine paar Monate in die Nachtschicht kommt. Unsere neue CSI kommt erst Anfang nächstes Jahr, und da Sara ja nicht mehr da ist, fehlt uns jemand. Wir haben zurzeit eine ganze Menge zu tun. Wäre das ok für dich, könntest du Reena entbehren?", Grissom sah Cal erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, also von mir aus gerne! Ich müsste eben erst einmal mit Reena sprechen, aber ich denke sie wird dem zustimmen. Sara bist du auch mit einverstanden?", Cal sah von Grissom zu Sara.

„Ja sicher Cal! Ich bin immer noch im Erziehungsurlaub, ich werde erst in eins bis zwei Monaten zurück ins Labor kommen, bis dahin bist du immer noch Supervisorin in der Tagschicht.", ließ Sara verlauten.

„Ok danke Sara.", sie sah wieder zu Grissom „Ich werde dann gleich morgen mit Reena sprechen, aber da sie ja heute schon in der Nachtschicht arbeitet, denke ich, dass sie kein Problem damit hat.", endete Cal.

Nick hatte sich zu Greg gewandt, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Reena sollte in die Nachtschicht kommen? Es war schon so schwer genug nicht an sie zu denken, jetzt musste er auch noch jeden Tag mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. Er musste augenblicklich an Sara denken. Was hatte er immer Scherze über sie gerissen und sich gewundert warum sie noch immer in der Nachtsicht arbeitete, als Grissom sie immer wieder verletzt und abblitzen lassen hatte. Und jetzt war er, Greg Sanders in einer ähnlichen Situation.

Nick musste wohl geahnt haben was Greg dachte. Er legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm und schaute ihn an.

„Das wirst du schon schaffen.", sagte er leise zu Greg, damit es niemand verstand.

Doch Sara hatte es gehört, ihr war eben schon aufgefallen, dass Greg ganz blass wurde, als Reena erwähnt wurde.

Aber die Gedanken von ihr wurden durch Vanessa unterbrochen, die angefangen hatte zu quäken. Sara schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es Zeit wurde sie zu stillen.

„Ich gehe mal nach oben und stille Nessi.", sagte sie und wollte aufstehen.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite.", fragte Sam.

„Nein, im Gegenteil du kannst gerne mit nach oben kommen."

Sara und Sam gingen nach oben, Sara nahm ihre Tochter aus dem Bettchen und drückte sie leicht an sich. Sie war ganz heiß und völlig verschwitzt.

„Oh du arme Maus, bist ganz nass. Dann wollen wir dich mal umziehen, bevor wir dich füttern.", sagte Sara liebevoll.

„Sam, würdest du sie schon mal ausziehen, ich hole ihr einen frischen Body und einen Schlafanzug.", Sara sah Sam fragend an.

„Ja aber sicher, ob sich Nessi wohl noch an mich erinnert?", Sam nahm Nessi entgegen.

„Hallo Nessi, kleines Monster, erinnerst du dich noch an Tante Sam?"

Nessi schien ihre Antwort durch ein lautes vergnügliches Glucksen zu bestätigen.

Im Garten unten hatten sich alle ein wenig verteilt Horatio, Grissom, Nick und Greg hatten sich ins Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Während Luka mit Mel noch immer im Garten saß und sich unterhielt.

„Bist du hier geboren Mel?", fragte Luka sie neugierig.

„Nein, ich bin in Tennessee geboren, bin nur wegen dem Job hier nach Las Vegas gekommen."

„Wo genau bist du geboren, ich meine Italien ist ja weder zu übersehen noch zu überhören, bei deinem Akzent.", lachte sie.

„Ich bin auf Sizilien geboren, einem kleinen Fischerstädtchen namens Marzamemi, das liegt im Südosten der Insel. Meine Eltern leben inzwischen wieder dort."

„Ist sicher schön dort. Ich war bisher zwar ein paar Mal in Sizilien in Palermo, aus beruflichen Gründen.", sagte Mel nun.

„Du warst schon in Italien, und auch schön öfters?", Luka war erstaunt, nicht viele Amerikaner zog es auf die unterste Insel Italiens.

„Ja, warum erstaunt es dich so. Meinst du, nur weil ich Amerikanerin bin, habe ich nicht das Recht nach Italien zu reisen?", fragte sie etwas irritiert.

„Doch, so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Entschuldige, Mel. Es ist nur erstaunlich, denn die meisten Amerikaner fahren eher in das Landesinnere Rom, Neapel und so weiter. Eben die Touristenstädten.", sagte Luka.

„Nein ich war zwar ein paar Mal beruflich auch in Neapel und Rom gewesen, aber mich zieht es immer wieder nach Sizilien, auch privat fahre ich gerne dorthin um Urlaub zu machen. Die Strände sind weiser als im nördlichen Teil Italiens.", sagte Mel etwas verträumt.

„Aha du bist also eine Romantikerin.", lachte Luka.

„Ja, ab und zu schon, ich glaube das muss man in meinem Beruf einfach sein, sonst würde man den Stress nicht standhalten.", sagte sie ernst.

„Kann ich verstehen. Mein Beruf ist manchmal auch nicht gerade leicht.", gab er zurück.

Luka und Mel unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über alles Mögliche. Luka war es als würde er Melinda Kennedy schon ewig kennen. Er konnte sich mit ihr auf eine Art und Weise unterhalten, wie es ihm bisher nur mit Sara gelungen war.

„Sara, kann ich Euch mal stören.", Nick war gerade an der Tür erschienen.

„Klar Nicky, komm nur rein.", sagte Sara.

„Hey Prinzessin, na geht es dir gut?" Nick war zu Sara getreten, die Nessi auf dem Arm hatte,

„Sara darf ich mein Patenkind mal nehmen?", fragte er etwas zaghaft.

„Ja Nicky, sicher, aber pass auf, dass du sie nicht fallen lässt und …."

„Sara ich halte nicht zum ersten mal ein Baby.", unterbrach Nick sie lachend.

„Uhm.. ja schon gut."

Nick nahm sein Patenkind hoch und Nessi strampelte mit allen Vieren gleichzeitig.

Er nahm Nessi unter den Achseln und wirbelte sie umher. Vanessa gluckste vor Begeisterung.

„Nicky bitte, ich habe sie gerade erst gefüttert und frisch angezogen.", gab Sara besorgt zurück.

Sam legte die Hand auf Saras Schulter und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Sara bleibe ruhig, du musst Vanessa mal loslassen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, ich habe bei Tim auch lange gebraucht, aber glaube mir, es ist besser jetzt schon damit anzufangen. Sonst ist es für dich extrem schwer, wenn Nessi zur Tagesmutter muss."

„Ich weiß Sam, aber ich möchte es noch nicht, sie ist noch so klein……"

„Sara, Nessi ist jetzt fast 4 Monate alt. Ich weiß es war schwierig für dich, gerade wegen der Geburt. Aber du sollst sie ja nicht weggeben, sondern nur mal ein wenig aus den Händen lassen.", unterbrach sie Sam.

Sara seufzte leicht auf.

„Du hast recht Sam, ich versuche mein bestes. Es ist eben sehr schwer für mich loszulassen."

Nick merkte, wie sehr Sara an ihrer Tochter hing, er fragte sich, ob es bei Cal genauso sein würde und was seine Verlobte dazu sagen würde.

Als er Sara Vanessa wieder zurückgab, strahlte Sara wieder über das ganze Gesicht. Was fast nicht auffiel, Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm.

Nick erschrak, er wollte Sara nicht wehtun. Man Nick du hättest dir ja auch denken können, dass Sara so reagiert, schließlich hat sie ihre Tochter erst seit gestern so richtig, schalt er sich selber.

„Ich geh mal wieder nach unten. Ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen.", sagte Sam.

Als Nick und Sara wieder alleine waren, nahm Nick Sara unvermittelt in die Arme.

„Sar-Honey, ist alles ok bei dir?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, Nicky ist schon ok. Ich bin vielleicht nur ein wenig zu viel Mutter.", sagte sie mit eine Spur Traurigkeit.

„Sara, du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt! Was ist los mit dir? Raus mit der Sprache!", sagte Nick.

„Nicht hier Nicky, Nessi soll schlafen, lass uns rüber ins andere Gästezimmer gehen."

Sara gab ihrer Tochter noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und legte sie wieder in ihr Bettchen. Anschließend ging sie mir Nick ins das 2. Gästezimmer, das mit einigen alten Möbeln von Grissoms Wohnung eingerichtet war.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte, was dich so beschäftigt.", verlangte Nick, als sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatten.

„Nicky es ist alles nicht so einfach. Ich habe Angst etwas falsch zu machen bei Nessi. Ich habe zwei Monate verloren und das bringt mich in sehr starke Gewissenskonflikte. Gestern Nacht habe ich mich restlos übernommen und wäre beinahe wieder zusammengebrochen. Ich würde gerne mehr für sie tun, mehr für sie da sein, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich dachte es wird alles anders, wenn ich zu Hause bin, ich hatte mich so auf meine Familie gefreut.", begann Sara und ihr liefen als sie es gesagt hatte die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Oh Honey, Kleines, mach dich doch nicht so fertig! Du bist einfach super als Mutter, schon die ganze Zeit, als du noch im Krankenhaus gelegen hast. Du gehst so sanft und fürsorglich mit Vanessa um, besser kannst du es nicht machen. Sara, sie ist noch ein Baby, sie hat die 2 Monate nicht so empfunden wie du oder Gil. Außerdem war Gil jeden Tag bei dir und Nessi war auf deinem Bauch gelegen. Gil hat von Anfang an dafür gesorgt, dass die Bindung zu deiner Tochter nicht verloren geht. Und man merkt es doch auch, dass ihr beide eine extrem starke Bindung habt!"

Greg war auf der Suche nach Sara gewesen, da er sich gewundert hatte, wo sie so lange blieb. Grissom hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie sich um Nessi kümmern würde, doch so recht glauben wollte er es ihm nicht. Jetzt hörte er Stimmen aus dem Gästezimmer und trat ein, als Nick die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte.

„Sar, hör auf Nick! Er hat recht mit dem, was er sagt! Sei nicht so stur, und versuche wieder mal alles im Alleingang zu regeln. Du bist nicht mehr Sara Sidle, die alles alleine bewältigen muss, du bist Sara Grissom und dein Mann ist Gil Grissom, für den Gefühle ein Fremdwort waren. Du hast ihm in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren gezeigt, dass man auch mal ruhig Gefühle zeigen kann. Sara, ihr habt beide sehr viel erlebt und das nicht nur Gutes, ihr seid durch alles gemeinsam durchgegangen, egal ob er nach Miami geflogen ist, um dich zu suchen, oder das Verständnis, das er bei der Entführung aufgebracht hatte, als du nicht mehr wusstest, was du überhaupt willst. Dann die Geburt von Nessi, meinst du nicht, er macht sich große Sorgen um dich!?", Greg saß mittlerweile neben Sara und hatte ihre Hand genommen, während Nick den Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß ihr beide habt recht. Aber ihr seid keine Mutter. Ihr habt nicht die Gefühle, versagt zu haben bei eurer Tochter, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben."

Sara konnte nicht mehr, sie war nah an einem Zusammenbruch. Das merkten nun auch Greg und Nick, die sich schweigend ansahen. Beide wussten, wie sehr Sara litt, doch sie wussten nicht, wie sie ihr helfen konnten.

„Honey du hast nicht versagt bei Nessi, schau sie dir doch mal an, wie sie sich freut, wenn du sie in den Arm nimmst!", Nick versuchte sie zu beruhigen, wusste aber auch, dass er dazu keine Chance hatte.

Sara war mal wieder völlig von sich überzeugt und gab sich die Schuld an den vergangenen schlimmen Monaten.

„Sar, es ist wahr, du hast eine wunderbare Tochter. Nessi ist glücklich, das sieht jeder der sie betrachtet. Sie würde niemals so glucksen, wenn du sie hast, oder sich von dir stillen lassen, wenn sie dich nicht annehmen würde. Honey, ich bin zwar keine Frau oder keine Ärztin, aber das, was du gerade durchmachst, machen viele Mütter nach der Geburt durch.", sagte Greg mit voller Überzeugung und hoffte Sara würde darauf eingehen.

„Oh Greggo, Nicky, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, ich will doch auch Gil entlasten, er hat sich zwei Monate alleine um Nessi kümmern müssen. Ihr versteht das nicht, ich war nicht da, er hatte Angst, ich würde nicht mehr aufwachen. Er ist an meinem Bett zusammengebrochen. Ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht noch mehr zumuten. Es ist ja auch meine Tochter! Nicky, Greggo ich liebe beide viel zu sehr, ich möchte keinem von beiden schaden!"

„Du belastest mich nicht Sara, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich für dich und Nessi da bin, immer und zu jederzeit. Ja es ist richtig, ich hatte Angst, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen und der Zusammenbruch war ein Zeichen dafür, dass es noch Nessi gibt, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich musste auch erst lernen damit umzugehen. Auch wenn die 2 Monate die Schlimmsten waren, die ich je in meinem Leben hatte, belastest du mich nicht, wenn wir uns nachts abwechseln, um uns um Nessi zu kümmern!", Grissom war unbemerkt ins Zimmer getreten, er hatte Sara gesucht.

Nick und Greg standen auf und nickten Grissom wortlos zu, der sich zu Sara setzte. Die anderen beiden gingen wieder nach unten. Das mussten jetzt die beiden klären. Sie hatten ihr Nötigstes getan, aber sie machten sich große Sorgen um Sara.

„Sara, bitte sieh mich an! Was zur Hölle denkst du dir, weiß du eigentlich welche Sorgen ich mir heute Mittag um dich gemacht habe. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich mit Nessi einfach alleine gelassen habe.", Grissom hatte Saras Hände gefasst und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Honey, das musst du nicht haben. Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich vielleicht ein wenig übernommen heute, aber ich muss es ja in Zukunft auch wieder hinbekommen, wenn du wieder arbeiten gehst.", Sara sah nun ihren Mann ebenfalls direkt an.

„Oh Sara was soll ich nur mit dir machen, so stur kann doch kein Mensch sein! Du bist gestern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, du brauchst deine Zeit, du kannst nicht sofort wieder alles an dich reißen wie vorher. Du bist noch nicht wieder 100% gesund. Sara es war sehr, sehr knapp, dass du dem Tod entkommen bist. Du musst dich schonen. Ich will dich nicht jetzt doch noch verlieren. Ich habe zwei Monate um dich gebangt, glaube das reicht locker für ein ganzes Leben, oder meinst du nicht?"

Als Nick und Greg wieder im Garten waren, sprach Nick mit Melinda darüber, er hoffte von ihr etwas Wissenswertes zu erfahren, wie man Sara helfen konnte. Aber wie schon vermutet mussten das Gil und Sara alleine regeln. Nick und Greg konnten nur auf das Vertrauen der Beiden hoffen, dass sie füreinander hatten.

„Lasst Sara Zeit, sie wird sich schon damit zurechtfinden. Ihr müsst sie verstehen, es ist keine einfache Situation für sie. Aber so wie ich sie einschätze, wird sie das gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann schon meistern.", sagte Mel und lächelte die beiden aufmunternd an.

„Sie klang so verzweifelt eben.", sagte Greg noch etwas ungläubig.

„Sie redet sich ein, dass sie nicht für Vanessa da sein kann.", Nick hatte ebenfalls noch Zweifel in seiner Stimme.

„Nick, Greg, lasst Sara damit in Ruhe, sie findet schon den richtigen Weg mit Gil.", sagte nun Cal, die zu den drei getreten war.

„So wie ich Sara kenne, hat sie sicher versucht sich wieder alleine durchzubeißen? Richtig?", begann nun Luka, der das Gespräch ebenfalls mitbekommen hat.

„Ja, ich glaube wir alle kennen Sara und wissen, wie sie ist, aber ich bin auch Cals Meinung und auch als Mutter sage ich. Sie wird das schon meistern. Gil ist für sie da und die beiden haben weit aus Schwierigeres schon geschafft.", sagte Sam, die sich dazugesellte.

„Da hört ihr es Jungs, wir Frauen wissen schon, was los ist. Also lasst sie am besten in Ruhe, sie regelt das schon mit ihrem Mann. Das ist eine Sache, die nur die beiden etwas angeht. Ich als Ärztin habe mit Sara schon gesprochen und ich weiß, sie schafft das.", sagte Mel.

Mel ging nach drinnen um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, als Nick ihr folgte.

„Oh hallo Nick, habe dich gar nicht bemerkt.", begann Melinda, als sie aus der Küche mit dem Eistee kam und fast mit Nick zusammenstieß.

„Ich weiß es geht mich ja nichts an, aber was ist nun mit dir und Luka?", fragte er neugierig.

Er hatte Mel damals im Krankenhaus bei Gils Zusammenbruch versprochen sie hatte etwas gut bei ihm. Er war der Meinung es war an der Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Er hatte über dieses Thema auch schon mit Sara gesprochen.

„Da liegst du richtig Nick, das geht dich wirklich nichts an. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, mit Luka ist nichts und wird auch nichts sein. Obwohl ich ihn ja schon gerne habe, aber die Entfernung ist einfach zu groß, um uns kennenzulernen. Also daher, es gibt sicher auch noch andere Männer, und irgendwo ist auch jemand dabei der für mich der Richtige ist.", Melinda versuchte ihre Unsicherheit mit einem Lachen zu verbergen.

Doch Nick wusste intuitiv, dass sie gerne Luka kennenlernen würde. Doch sie hatte recht, durch die Entfernung würde das nichts werden. Nick beschloss irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Er wusste noch nicht wann und was, aber mit Sara zusammen würde ihm schon etwas einfallen.

Sara musste schlucken sie sah Grissom entsetzt an. Bis jetzt wusste sie nichts davon, dass sie fast gestorben wäre. Sie wusste nur, sie hatte etwas viel Blut verloren.

„Ist das wahr, Gil?", Sara sprach es leise und langsam.

„Ja Sara, es ist wahr. Kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum ich solche Angst um dich hatte. Ich habe sie noch immer. Jeden Tag, den ich ins Krankenhaus kam und dich gesehen habe, wenn es dir schlecht ging, hatte ich Angst, dass du dich überanstrengst. Und heute Mittag, als du nicht ans Telefon bist, habe ich mir wieder große Sorgen gemacht."

Sara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Schock über das gehörte, hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

„Sara du musst mir versprechen, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Ich bin immer für dich und Vanessa da. Ich habe dir damals schon, als ich dich im Krankenhaus in Miami besucht hatte, nach deinem Überfall, versprochen, dass ich ab jetzt immer für dich da bin. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass wir beide jemals so glücklich sein würden. Darling, ich bin so unendlich glücklich, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, und dass wir eine so wunderbare Tochter haben. Wir sollten jetzt endlich mal die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und einfach leben."

Sara sah ihren Mann fassungslos an, war das wirklich der Gil Grissom, der noch vor 3 Jahren alles Emotionale von sich ferngehalten hatte. Sara seufzte leicht auf, ihr war nicht gut. Das alles hatte sie leicht überfordert.

„Gil, ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst bei mir war. Das Ganze schockt mich ziemlich. Ich weiß, dass du für uns da bist. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich es langsam angehe, lasse, vielleicht habe ich auch wieder ein wenig übertrieben. Aber bitte verstehe du mich auch, dass auch ich Zeit brauche, um darüber hinwegzukommen. Ich erfahre erst nach 2 Monaten, nachdem ich wieder aufgewacht bin, dass es so ernst war. Meinst du nicht, ich hätte das Recht gehabt es zu erfahren. Wann hättest du es mir erzählt? Vielleicht nie?.", Sara war verletzt und traurig.

Grissom sah es seiner Frau an, was in ihr vorging. Vorsichtig nahm er sich in die Arme.

„Sara, ich hätte es dir nicht vorher erzählen können. Du hättest es nicht verkraftet, du warst einfach noch zu schwach. Bitte klage mich nicht dafür an, dass ich dich beschützen wollte. Ich hätte es dir erzählt, aber nicht heute und auch nicht gleich Morgen, sondern dann, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich nicht mehr so sehr mitnimmt. Du hast zurzeit Schlimmes durchzumachen und alles was ich will, ist dir beistehen und dir helfen. Und Gott, Sara, nimm diese Hilfe endlich an und sei nicht so stur.", Grissom wusste sich jetzt keinen Rat mehr, denn Sara hatte völlig zu gemacht und sich richtiggehend versteift, als er sie in die Arme nahm.

Sara lag mehr oder wenig in Grissoms Arme und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das war alles zu viel für sie. Sie hatten den Wunsch und Drang davonzulaufen, aber sie wusste davon würde es auch nicht besser werden. Das, was Sara nun sagte, fiel ihr sehr schwer, doch sie wusste, sie musste einen Schritt vorwärts tun, auch wenn es für sie eines der schwierigsten Sachen in ihrem Leben war.

Sara setzte sich gerade hin und nahm Gils Hände, sie schaute ihn voller Liebe an.

„Gil, ich kann dir im Moment nicht versprechen, wie es weitergeht, wie ich mich verhalten werde, aber ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, weil ich es alleine nicht schaffe. Ich liebe dich und Nessi über alles. Du hast recht, lassen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns und schauen in die Zukunft unserer Familie!", Sara atmete tief aus, als sie gesprochen hatte.

Nun war es an Grissom, der seine Frau verwundert anschaute. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit, dass Sara sich wirklich darauf einlassen, würde sich helfen zu lassen. Er war angenehm überrascht und freute sich.

„Sara ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir immer helfen, wenn du es zu lässt. Und du wirst sehen, wir schaffen das auch noch. Es ist normal, dass du total fertig bist, aber du wirst dich auch wieder erholen, dafür sorge ich schon.", beendet Grissom seinen Satz und lächelte seine Frau mit dem Lächeln an, dass sie so an ihm liebte.

Sara schmiegte sich jetzt wieder in Grissoms Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Danke Gil, für deine Hilfe. Du hast recht, wir schaffen das schon. Mit dir an meiner Seite, kann es ja nicht noch schlimmer werden.", als sie sprach, hatte sie ein freches Blitzen in ihren Augen.

„Sara Grissom du bist ein kleines Biest, das muss ich dir immer wieder sagen.". Lachte Grissom und war froh, als er Saras Kuss erwidern konnte.

Sie saßen noch eine kleine Weile ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf der Couch im Gästezimmer und genossen die Zweisamkeit, bis Sara die Stille unterbrach.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe Honey, ich liebe dich mehr als ich dir sagen kann."

„Darling, das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere!"

Grissom hatte seine Frau erneut sanft an sich gedrückt und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem erregenden Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, gingen sie wieder nach unten in den Garten zu den Anderen. Sara hatte noch immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht, welches die anderen sofort bemerkten und froh darüber waren.

Sara erwischte Greg und Nick gerade, als die Beiden sich im Garten unterhielten.

„Hey Jungs, darf ich euch mal stören?", fragte sie.

Nick und Greg drehten sich um grinsten sie an und nickten.

„Danke euch, dass ihr versucht, habt mich aufzumuntern.", sagte sie.

„Sara wir haben dich nicht nur versucht aufzumuntern.", sagte Nick.

„Wir haben nur versucht dir klar zu machen, dass du nicht immer alles alleine bewältigen musst", schloss sich Greg an.

„Ich weiß, auf jeden Fall danke dafür, dass ihr so tolle Freunde seid.", Sara umarmte ihre beiden besten Freunde.

„Haben wir gerne gemacht, dafür sind Freunde da.", sagte Greg und Nick stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

„Ihr müsst mich mal entschuldigen, ich muss mal wieder zu meiner Verlobten, bevor die sich einen anderen angelt.", lachte Nick und ging zu Cal, die sich gerade mit Luka und Horatio unterhielt.

Sara und Greg konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Greg erzählte Sara, dass Cal Nick vor ein paar Wochen vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Sara hörte sich die Geschichte an und auch das mit der falschen SMS. Als Greg ihr alles erzählt hatte, konnte sich Sara vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

„Oh man Greggo, wie viel habt ihr denn an dem Abend getrunken gehabt, dass Nick schon die SMS an Cath schickt. Aber ich denke mir Cath, hatte sicher genauso ihren Spaß, oder vielmehr, sie hat immer noch ihren Spaß, wenn sie Nicky damit aufzieht.", lachte Sara.

„So wie ich Cath kenne, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit.", stimmte Greg Sara zu.

Jetzt mal zu dir Greggo, was ist zwischen dir und Reena passiert? Du warst vorhin sehr blass, als Griss sagte, dass er Reena haben wollte.

Greg hatte jetzt nicht wirklich die Absicht darüber zu reden. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er gegen Sara keine Chance hatte, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte.

„Greg, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, gehe ich eben zu Reena. Sie wird mir schon sagen, was los ist.", sagte Sara ernst.

Greg schaute sie erschrocken an. Alles bloß nicht Sara zu Reena gehen lassen, dachte er sich……


	70. Melinda und Luka

**Chapter 70 **

„Erde an Greggo!", Sara holte Greg aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, sorry Sar, ich war gerade in Gedanken.", sagte er.

„Ich habe es gemerkt! Jetzt sag schon, was ist los mit dir?"

Greg seufzte leicht auf und sah Sara ernst an.

„Ach Sar, das ist alles nicht so einfach, ich hatte mit Reena einen One-Night-Stand vor ein paar Wochen.", Greg hatte es vorsichtig und leise gesagt, er wusste nicht, wie Sara darauf reagieren würde.

„Du hattest mit Reena, der Reena Procter einen One-Night-Stand?", fragte Sara ungläubig und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ja Sara, schrei noch lauter, dass es gleich jeder hört.", ärgerte sich Greg.

„Tschuldige Greggo, aber ich kann es nicht glauben. Reena ist nicht der Typ von One-Night-Stands, war sie noch nie. Es muss ihr verdammt viel an dir liegen, sonst hätte sie sich nicht darauf eingelassen.", sagte Sara.

„Na ja ich weiß nicht, sie will nur Freundschaft. Sara ich bin verzweifelt, ich weiß nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich dachte wirklich nach der Nacht, es könnte sich etwas zwischen uns entwickeln, aber Reena hat total abgeblockt und seitdem habe ich sie auch nicht mehr gesehen.", schloss Greg traurig.

„Oh Greggo, du Armer, ich weiß, wie es dir geht, ich habe fast 9 Jahre lang damit gelebt.", sagte Sara mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit.

„Sar-Honey tut mir leid, ich wollte dich daran nicht erinnern. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen!", Greg sah Sara bittend an.

„Greggo-Darling, ich würde dir gerne ein Patentrezept geben, aber ich kann es nicht. Das Einzige, was ich sagen kann, gib ihr Zeit, ich denke das braucht sie jetzt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie viel Zeit, das musst du für dich selber entscheiden, aber zögere nicht so lange wie ich."

„Hm, ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall Zeit geben, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas sie bedrückt, aber ich möchte sie nicht drängen."

„Greggo, das darfst du auf keinen Fall, wenn Reena so weit ist, wird sie es dir schon sagen. Ihre Vergangenheit ist auch nicht gerade einfach. Deswegen verstehen Reena und ich uns vielleicht so gut.", sagte Sara nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich lasse ihr Zeit, aber es ist schwierig für mich, jetzt noch mit ihr in der gleichen Schicht zu arbeiten."

„Tja Greggo, Willkommen im Club, ich habe es 8 Jahre durchgehalten. Ich hoffe für Euch, dass ihr nicht so lange braucht."

„Gott Sara, ich gehe ein, so lange habe ich keine Geduld, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verkrafte.", Greg schrie es fast aus.

„Oh man, armer Greggo, dich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Du liebst sie nicht wahr?", fragte Sara und sah Greg direkt in die Augen.

Greg wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er stand einfach da und sah Sara entsetzt an, weil sie ihn doch besser kannte, als ihm im Augenblick lieb war.

„Ja, ich liebe Reena. Aber sie mich nicht.", sagte er leise und blickte auf den Boden.

„Greg es tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann. Helfe ich dir gerne, ich, weiß, wie du dich fühlst, du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden.", sagte sie und umarmte Greg liebevoll.

„Danke Sara, aber im Moment reicht es erst einmal. Ich werde mich im Labor schon irgendwie zusammenreisen.", sagte Greg.

Für Greg war das Thema vorbei. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Es tat schon genug weh, nur daran zu denken.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über ein paar Fälle und Cal. Wer was vermutete, was es gibt. Greg war der Meinung es gibt ein Junge, genau wie Sara.

Es war inzwischen schon 1 Uhr, Sara saß bei Grissom auf der Bank und er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Sie waren beide froh, dass Nessi bisher nicht noch mal aufgewacht war.

Greg, Nick, Cal Horatio und Sam wollten sich verabschieden. Sara und Grissom gingen mit ihnen zur Tür. Als Erstes hatten sie sich von Nick, Cal und Greg verabschiedet. Nick und Cal wollten Greg mit nach Hause nehmen.

Sam konnte nicht anders und war noch mal kurz mit der Erlaubnis der Grissoms bei Nessi gewesen und sich leise verabschiedet, da sie morgen nach Miami zurückkehren würden. Sam konnte es nicht abwarten ihren Sohn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, sie hatte ihn die ganzen Wochen sehr vermisst und viel an ihn denken müssen.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden einen guten Flug und grüßt mir die anderen in Miami.", sagte Gil zum Abschied zu Horatio.

Er gab Horatio und Sam zum Abschied die Hand.

„Machen wir Gil, bitte grüße du uns noch mal Cath und Warrick, schade, dass die beiden heute keine Off-Night hatten.", sagte nun Sam.

„Wird erledigt", sage Sara und grinste Sam an.

„Nochmals vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Sam. Und entschuldige Horatio, dass wir dir deine Frau so lange ausgespannt haben.", sagte Grissom.

„Schon ok habe ich doch gerne gemacht, ihr habt wirklich eine ganz bezaubernde Tochter. Außerdem bin ich froh, dass es Sara wieder gut geht.", sagte Sam und schaute Sara und Gil lachend an.

„Ich denke, dass ich es gerade so verkraftet habe, dass ich Sam entbehren musste. Es war ja nicht ganz so schlimm. Solange ich sie wiederbekomme, leihe ich sie dir gerne wieder aus.", grinste Horatio.

„Mr. Caine, das habe ich jetzt geflissentlich überhört.", sagte Sam und knuffte ihrem Mann in die Seite.

Sara umarmte beide noch zum Abschied, bevor sie mit Grissom, Arm in Arm, wieder zu Luka und Mel gingen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stoppte er plötzlich.

„Was ist los Honey?", Sara sah in erschrocken an.

„Nichts Sara, ich wollte dich nur anschauen und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!", sagte er unvermittelt.

„Du bist echt unglaublich, und verwunderst mich jeden Tag aufs neue Mr. Grissom.", lachte Sara.

„Aber ich liebe dich auch Honey.", sagte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihrem Mann einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als sie bei Luka und Mel wieder saßen, unterhielten sich die Vier eine ganze Weile, bis Mel offen frage.

„Luka, Sara, wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?"

Sara und Luka sahen sich an und grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wer fängt an, du oder ich?", fragte Luka und grinste noch immer Sara an.

„Mach du, bin gespannt, welche Version du diesmal von dir gibst", lachte Sara.

„Ok dann fange ich mal an. Also Sara half Interpol bei einem Fall in Europa, genauer gesagt in Italien. Na ja wir mussten uns damals als ein verliebtes Pärchen ausgeben. Aber das war mehr Chaos, als dass es etwas genutzt hat, zumindest am Anfang.", lachte Luka.

„Genau, na ja auf jeden Fall haben wir es doch recht überzeugend gespielt, denn letztendlich haben wir den Täter geschnappt.", sagte Sara.

Sie war sich bewusst, dass ihr Mann sich neben ihr versteift hatte. Er glaubte ihr zwar, dass nie mit Luka gelaufen war, aber die Eifersucht konnte er nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Warum ausgerechnet Sara, warum hast du Sara nach Italien geschickt, Gil?", fragte Mel.

„Uhm.. na ja Sara ist eine unserer besten CSI und Cath hätte mit den blonden Haaren nicht unbedingt eine gute Südländerin abgegeben.", antworte Gil, dem man anmerkte, dass die Fragen für ihn unangenehm waren.

Er stand auf und ging nach oben, weil Nessi gerade angefangen hat, zu quäken, er legte Sara die Hand auf den Arm, dass bedeuten sollte, sie solle sitzen bleiben.

Luka und Mel hatten schon einiges an dem Abend getrunken, deswegen waren die Gespräche sehr lustig. Denn die Hemmungen der Beiden schienen sich langsam zu legen.

„Warum ist eigentlich nie etwas aus euch beiden geworden.", fragte Mel zwar Luka, aber Sara bekam es mit.

„Ganz einfach Mel, weil Sara mich hat abblitzen lassen.", lachte Luka und Sara musste unweigerlich mit lachen.

„Tut mir ja leid Luka, du warst nun mal nicht mein Typ.", neckte Sara ihn.

„Wer war nicht dein Typ?", fragte Grissom, der gerade wieder kam.

„Luka! Mel hat Luka gerade gefragt, warum Luka und ich nichts miteinander hatten.", klärte Sara ihren Mann auf und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, als er sich gesetzt hatte. Grissom verstand die Geste und lächelte seiner Frau dankend zu.

„Aber ich denke Mel wäre genau dein Typ!", sagte Sara und sah Luka herausfordernd an.

„Uhm Sara, lass das bitte.", wisperte Luka ihr zu.

Mel war rot angelaufen und Grissom und Sara saßen den beiden grinsend gegenüber.

„Ich glaube wir sollten noch mal nach Nessi sehen.", sagte Sara und sah Grissom durchdringend an.

Der hatte sofort verstanden und stand ebenfalls auf um Luka und Melinda alleine zu lassen.

Luka war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt, die er etwas abseits rauchte.

Er musste den Kopf freibekommen, er fühlte sich zu Mel hingezogen, sie war auch absolut sein Typ, aber es konnte nie gut gehen, sie hier in Amerika und er in Europa.

„Luka, was ist los, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?", Mel war neben ihn getreten und schaute ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

„Gott, nein Mel. Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt oder getan, es ist nur……", Luka stockte, als er Melinda in die Augen sah.

Langsam näherte Luka sich Melindas Gesicht. Als er ihr so nahe war, dass sie fast seinen Atem spürte, sagte er

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht Mel, ganz im Gegenteil, du bist wunderschön und genau mein Typ wie Sara es ausdrücken würde.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Und wie würde sich Luka Dacanti ausdrücken?", fragte sie kess.

„Er würde sagen, dass du die tollste und schönste Frau bist, die ihm jemals begegnet ist."

Nach den Worten presste Luka seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie sanft. Zuerst ganz zögernd, bis Mel ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und den Kuss erwiderte. Luka zog sie fester an sich.

Er fühlt sich so gut an, aber es hat keinen Zweck, morgen fliegt er wieder nach Europa und du bist hier in Amerika, dachte sie sich. Aber sie war unfähig sich von Luka zu lösen. Er hatte ebenfalls nicht vor, Mel los zulassen. Er wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Aber er wusste genauso gut, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen.

„Mel… ich…", versuchte Luka zu sagen.

„Luka, du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ich empfinde dasselbe, lass es uns einfach genießen, solange wir die Möglichkeit haben. Ich erwarte jetzt sicher keinen Heiratsantrag oder so etwas von dir." Unterbrach sie ihn lachend.

„Melinda, du bist echt unglaublich. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte ich es gespürt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bereue ich, dass ich in Europa arbeite.", sagte Luka und küsste Melinda erneut.

Sie küssten sich immer wieder und die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht nach Europa zurück müsste, würde ich dich darum bitten, mit mir die Nacht zu verbringen, Mel. Aber ich hatte schon zu viel in den letzten Jahren um mich noch mal so etwas auszusetzen. Die nächste Frau, mit der ich die Nacht verbringe, sollte bei mir bleiben."

„Luka das ist in Ordnung glaube mir. Ich würde lügen, wenn es mir nicht genauso ginge, aber der Verstand sagt mir, dass es keine so gute Idee ist. Vielleicht wenn wir uns in ein paar Jahren wieder einmal irgendwo begegnen, wird die Situation eine andere sein. Aber für den Moment ist es einfach so und wir müssen es akzeptieren, denn es würde nicht gut gehen.", sagte Melinda verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß Mel, ich glaube wir sollten uns jetzt langsam mal verabschieden von Grissom und Sara, sie wollen sicherlich bald schlafen gehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zur Terrasse, wo inzwischen Sara und Gil wieder saßen. Mel musste noch mal zu Toilette und Luka hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Sara und auch Gil wussten und spürten, dass Luka nicht über das Geschehene reden wollte. Er würde sicher noch früh genug etwas sagen.

Als Mel sich von allen verabschiedete, ging Luka mit zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

„Meinst du es, ist ok, wenn ich dir E-Mails oder Briefe schreibe. Ich würde gerne unseren Kontakt aufrechterhalten, trotz der Entfernung.", fragte Luka zögerlich.

„Sicher kannst du das Luka, aber bist du dir sicher, dass du es einhalten kannst?", fragte sie ihn.

„Mel, ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass du eine wunderbare Frau bist, die ich gerne näher kennenlernen möchte und ich kann dir versichern, dass wenn ich so etwas sage es ernst meine!"

„Na dann freue ich mich wahnsinnig über jede E-Mail und jeden Brief, Luka", Mel sah ihn mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen lächelnd an.

„Mel, keine Angst, ich enttäusche dich nicht, du bist wichtig für mich!"

Luka küsste Melinda ein letztes Mal voller Leidenschaft.

„Machs gut Luka, wir sehen uns.", sagte sie und strich ihm zum Abschied über die Wange, drehte sich um und ging zum Taxi, welches sie sich zuvor gerufen hatte.

2 ½ Monate später betrat Grissom bedrückt und mit schlechter Laune das Labor. Seit Sara seit einem Monat wieder arbeitete, war es manchmal der pure Stress tagsüber. Er kam morgens von der Nachtschicht nach Hause, legte sich todmüde ins Bett, neben Sara, die entweder schlief oder gerade wieder mal Nessi fütterte. Danach ging Sara aus dem Haus zur Tagschicht. Sie sahen sich abends gerade mal für 4 oder 5 Stunden. In der Zeit war Vanessa der Hauptpunkt in ihrem Leben.

„Hey Grissom, du siehst ja ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Lässt dich Nessi denn tagsüber auch nicht schlafen, wie Sara nachts?", Nick grinste Grissom an.

„Ja, grins du nur Nick, in ein paar Monaten kommst du genauso übernächtigt zur Arbeit.", murrte Grissom.

„Was ist los? Ist Baby Grissom krank?", fragte Nick.

„Nein Nessi geht es gut, nur mir nicht.", sagte Grissom leicht sauer.

Er fühlte sich manchmal schuldig, denn er hatte den Vorteil, er konnte morgens, wenn er von der Tagschicht kam, schlafen. Sara machte Vanessa morgens fertig und brachte sie zur Tagesmutter, wo sie bis um 2 Uhr mittags blieb, bis Grissom sie abholte. Er konnte den ganzen Morgen schlafen, während Sara manchmal nachts keine Auge zutat, weil Nessi wieder mal nicht schlafen wollte.

„Was ist mit dir los? Stress mit Sara?", fragte Nick neugierig.

„Nein, zum Stress mit Sara bleibt keine Zeit Nick. Aber das ist nicht das Schlimme. Wir haben uns an das Arbeiten gewöhnt."

„Grissom, ich weiß ja, du bist nicht der Typ, der alles rauslässt, aber bitte lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ich spüre doch, dass du mir was sagen willst. Also raus mit der Sprache!", sagte Nick nun auch etwas ärgerlich.

„Na ja Nick, ich liebe ja meine Tochter wirklich sehr, aber ich liebe auch meine Frau.", sagte er etwas zerknirscht.

Nick verstand nicht, was Grissom ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Na ja nur ich würde Sara auch gerne mal wieder _lieben, _aber meine Tochter hat wohl etwas dagegen.", sprach Grissom weiter, als er sah, dass Nick nicht verstand.

Nun grinste Nick breit von einem zum anderen Ohr. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Grissom es ihm gesagt hatte, schließlich hatte sich eine ganz gute Freundschaft zwischen ihnen in letzter Zeit aufgebaut. Aber er hatte auch eine Idee, wie er Grissom aus der Patsche helfen konnte.

„Gil, ich habe eine Idee, aber ich muss erst noch mit Cal darüber reden. Wann hast du die nächste Off-Night und Sara Off-Day?", fragte Nick.

„Ich habe morgen und übermorgen Nacht Off und Sara die Tage darauf Off, wir haben immer zusammen Off-Night/Day, warum?", Grissom sah Nick verständnislos an, er wusste nicht, was Nick vorhatte.

„Also hör mal zu, dann nehmen wir, vorausgesetzt Cal ist einverstanden, was ich sehr stark annehme, morgen Abend über Nacht Nessi zu uns. Und du und Sara macht euch einen schönen Abend zu zweit."

Grissoms Gesicht erhellte sich, dass er daran selbst noch nicht gedacht hatte. Er hatte wohl zu viel nur auf seine Tochter geachtet, als auf die Idee zu kommen.

„Das wäre prima Nick, ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wohin ich Sara sozusagen entführe.", ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Grissoms Gesicht.

„Ich rufe gleich Cal an, aber ich denke sie ist genauso wie ich, begeistert davon Nessi bei uns zu haben. Ich sage dir dann bescheid."

Nick hatte Cal schnell erreicht und sie war ganz begeistert davon, Nessi über Nacht zu haben. Schließlich war es bei ihr in knapp 4 Monaten auch so weit.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig, sodass Grissom in seinem Büro saß und Pläne für morgen schmiedete. Er wollte Sara morgen früh noch nichts sagen, wenn er nach Hause kam, es sollte eine Überraschung für sie sein. Er wollte gleich morgen früh am Lake Mead in einem Hotel ein Zimmer für sie buchen und einen Tisch zum Abendessen. Endlich mal wieder mit seiner Frau alleine zu sein, darauf freute er sich.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Grissom das Labor mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte mit Nick ausgemacht, dass sie Nessi heute Mittag gleich von der Tagesmutter abholen sollten. Er würde ihnen dann die restlichen Sachen von Nessi vorbeibringen, bevor er selber schon zum Lake Mead vorausfuhr, um auf Sara zu warten.

„Morgen Honey, wie war deine Nacht?", Sara stand schon in der Küche und hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee gemacht.

„Bei mir war es relativ ruhig, und wie war deine Nacht Specialgirl?", fragte er und ging auf Sara zu und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Eigentlich ganz ruhig. Nessi ist nur einmal aufgewacht und jetzt schläft sie auch noch, ich werde sie wohl dann wecken müssen.", antwortete Sara, nachdem sie sich von Grissom gelöst hatte.

„Ist ja unglaublich, unser kleines Monster, hat dich mal schlafen lassen.", grinste Grissom.

„Ja, auch das soll bei Vanessa vorkommen.", nun musste auch Sara lachen, wenn sie an ihre Tochter dachte.

Sie war in den letzten Monaten groß geworden. Sie hatte viel aufgeholt und war Sara immer ähnlicher geworden. Aber sie hatte nicht nur die Augen von ihrem Daddy, sondern auch wohl irgendwie das Interesse an Insekten. Sie hatten schon beobachtet, wie Nessi den Käfern hinterher krabbeln wollte, wohl eher erste Kriechversuche startet und dabei immer wieder vor sich hin brabbelte. Was man eben mit fast 6 Monaten so von sich gab.

Grissom betrachtete seine Frau ausgiebig, als sie ihnen beiden einen Kaffee einschenkte. Die Temperaturen in Vegas stiegen täglich. Heute hatten sie jetzt schon mindestens 30°C draußen. Sara hatte nichts Besonderes an, eine Jeans und ein ärmelloses rotes Shirt. Trotzdem sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. Er trat hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm, sanft küsste er ihren Nacken.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie begann damit ihre Zunge über die Lippen ihres Mannes zu fahren.

„Sara, was tust du schon wieder?", stöhnte Grissom hervor.

„Sorry Honey, aber ich konnte nicht anders.", grinste sie verwegen.

Augenblicklich zog Grissom Sara an sich ran und küsste sie fordernd und erregend. Sara konnte nicht anders und erwiderte den Kuss genauso begehrend.

„Honey, ich muss Nessi wecken, ich wollte heute früher ins Labor. Ich habe im Moment einen wichtigen Fall.", murmelte sie zwischen seinen Küssen.

„Gehe du mal ins Labor, und widme dich deinem Fall, ich kümmere mich heute um Nessi und bringe sie später zu Mrs. Ashleys."

„Danke Honey, du bist ein Schatz. Und das von eben holen wir nach, versprochen", sagte sie und gab ihrem Mann noch einen leichten Kuss, verschwand nach draußen um mit dem Tahoe, mit dem Grissom gerade gekommen war, zum CSI-Labor zu fahren.

Grissom kam es gerade recht, dass er Nessi zur Tagesmutter bringen konnte. Da konnte er ihr persönlich sagen, dass Nessi heute Mittag von Nick abgeholt wurde.

Sara kam gerade von einem Tatort und ging in ihr Büro. Ihr Handy piepste gerade, sie hatte eine SMS von Grissom erhalten.

_**Hey Specialgirl, ich habe heute Abend eine Überraschung für dich! Nessi wird die nächsten 2 Tagen bei Cal und Nick sein. Du musst sie heute nicht bei Mrs. Ashleys abholen, fahre direkt nach Hause und packe ein paar Sachen für 2 Tage ein. Heute Abend lade ich dich zudem zum Essen ein. Also ziehe dir was Schönes an! Um 19Uhr wird ein Taxi kommen und dich zu mir bringen! Ich freu mich auf Dich Sara!**_

_**Love Gil **_

Sara schaute ungläubig auf ihr Handy, was hatte ihr Mann vor? Sie freute sich darüber, aber Nessi gleich 2 Tage weggeben, irgendwie konnte sie das nicht.

Sie schrieb ihrem Mann zurück.

„_**Honey, ich kann doch Nessi nicht zwei Tage alleine lassen. Was ist, wenn etwas passiert? Love Sara"**_

Grissom musste grinsen, als er die SMS las, damit hatte er schon gerechnet, dass Sara Nessi nicht aus der Hand geben wollte. Er hatte sich schon eine passende Antwort zurechtgelegt.

„_**Doch du kannst das, das weiß ich, Sara. Außerdem willst du mich bestimmt nicht versetzen, oder doch? Also dein Taxi wartet um 19 Uhr vor der Türe und Nessi ist sehr gut bei den beiden aufgehoben! Lass es einfach geschehen, wie schon einmal bei uns beiden. Love Gil"**_

Als Sara das Handy nahm, um die SMS zu lesen, wusste sie, dass ihr Mann recht hatte. Sie musste Nessi einfach loslassen. Mit einem leichten Seufzer schrieb sie zurück.

„_**Ich freue mich sehr auf die nächsten beiden Tage! Love Sara"**_

Den ganzen Tag zermarterte Sara sich den Kopf, wohin ihr Mann sie einladen würde. Sie überlegte, was sie am besten anziehen sollte. In Gedanken wanderte sie durch ihren Kleiderschrank und bekam nicht mit, wie Cal das Büro betrat.

„Hey Sara, freust du dich schon Nessi 2 Tage los zu sein?", fragte Cal grinsend.

„Na ja erst war ich ein wenig skeptisch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber im nach hinein freue ich mich auf die 2 Tage mit Griss alleine.", sagte Sara, als Cal sie aus ihren Gedanken geholt hatte.

„Wir passen gut auf Nessi auf, versprochen, mach dir keine Gedanken, wir tun ihr schon nichts. Ich sorge auch dafür, das Nicky ihr keinen Unsinn beibringt.", grinste Cal.

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein Cal, danke.", gab Sara lachend zurück.

„Weißt du schon, wohin es geht? Nick wollte mir nichts verraten, er sagt es wäre eine Überraschung für dich und ich könnte es ja ausplaudern."

„Nein, Cal ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, ich habe nur eine SMS von meinem Mann bekommen, dass ich mir Sachen für 2 Tage einpacken soll und heute Abend will er mich zum Essen ausführen. Aber wohin und was er vorhat, da habe ich keine Ahnung."

„Na ja dann sie mal zu, dass du loskommst, den Rest schaffe ich auch noch alleine. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß und du weißt, ich möchte Details, wenn ihr wieder da seid!", lachte Cal.

„Danke Cal, pass mir gut auf Nessi auf und haue Nicky auf die Finger, wenn er Unsinn anstellt.", grinste nun auch Sara.

Darauf kannst du dich verlassen Sara!

Grissom war inzwischen am Lake Mead angekommen. Er hatte für die nächsten zwei Tage eine Suite im _Beach Resort Hotel Lake Mead _gebucht. Die Suite hatte ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Kingsize Bett, ein Badezimmer und riesiges Wohnzimmer mit angrenzender Küche. Der Balkon im Schlafzimmer sowie im Wohnzimmer hatte jeweils die Sicht zum Lake Mead. Er freute sich hier mit Sara endlich ein paar ruhige Tage zu verbringen.

Er zog sich rasch um und ging auf Erkundungstour, was der Lake Mead alles zu bieten hatte. Er reservierte für den Abend einen Tisch im Hotel. Anschließend ging er zum Strand und schaute sich dort um. Er ging eine ganze Weile am Wasser entlang und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis sein Handy klingelte. Er sah auf die Caller-ID, es war Nick! Er erschrak, hoffentlich ging alles gut mit Nessi.

„Hallo Nick, ist alles in Ordnung mit Nessi?"

„Hey Grissom, ja mit Nessi ist alles bestens. Wollte eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass alles geklappt hat und ich jetzt Nessi bei mir habe."

„Danke Nick, ich hoffe sie macht euch keinen Ärger!", lachte Grissom.

„Na ja wir werden es schon schaffen, Cal kommt sicher auch bald nach Hause, im Moment schläft Nessi seelenruhig im Reisebettchen, dass ich bei uns im Schlafzimmer aufgestellt habe."

„Sag Cal liebe Grüße von mir, und danke noch mal."

„Keine Ursache Gil, schöne Tage, und wenn etwas ist, ich habe alle Nummern vom Hotel, ansonsten werde ich mich nicht melden. Ihr meldet euch einfach wieder, wenn ihr Nessi wieder haben wollt.", lachte Nick.

„Mache ich Nick. Bye.", sagte Grissom und legte auf.

Er setzte seine Wanderung am Lake Mead fort. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wurde langsam nervös, wenn er daran dachte, dass Sara bald ankommen würde. Was würde sie dazu sagen? Würde es hier gefallen, konnte sie sich entspannen? Grissom hatte sich vorgenommen, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sie sich entspannte.


	71. Lake Mead

**Chapter 71**

Sara war gerade dabei zu duschen. Sie war sich merkwürdig vorgekommen, als sie das Haus so verlassen vorgefunden hatte. Sie vermisste Nessi jetzt schon. Aber Sara war auch der Meinung, dass die zwei Tage mit Grissom sicher wunderbar werden würden. Die 6 Monate, wo Nessi auf der Welt war, kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Zeit vorher, als sie noch kein Kind hatte, kam ihr irgendwie verloren vor. Sie liebte ihre kleine Tochter wirklich sehr und konnte sich, trotz jedem Stress, ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

Ihre Sachen hatte sie schon in den kleinen Trolley gepackt. So langsam vergaß sie die Zweifel wegen Nessi und war aufgeregt wegen heute Abend. Sie wählte ein Kleid, das gut zu ihr passte. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre alte Figur wieder hatte. Das Kleid war ein braunes, langes Neckholder-Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Es war von unterhalb der Brust bis zur Taille eng anliegend, gerafft und mit wenigen winzigen Strasssteinen verziert. Danach fiel es gerade und schlicht nach unten wo es sich in Einzelne

Fransen teilte. Dazu hatte sie sich für ihre, mit etwas höheren Absatz, Sandaletten entschieden. Ihre Haare knetete sie, weil sie wusste, dass Grissom es mochte, wenn sich ihre Haare etwas lockten. Ein dezentes Make-up, das zu ihrem Typ passte, hatte sie aufgelegt. Als sie sich jetzt im Spiegel betrachtete, was sie sehr zufrieden mit sich. Es verwunderte sie doch sehr, dass sie so sexy aussehen konnte. Sie war gespannt was Grissom dazu sagen würde, oder eher zu dem, was sie drunter trug. Sara musste bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen. Diesmal war keine Nessi da um sie zu stören. Endlich hatte sie ihren Mann mal wieder für sich alleine.

Sara stand nun fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer und war fast so nervös wie bei ihrer Hochzeit. Es war Viertel vor sieben und sie hoffte, das Taxi würde bald kommen. Sie hatte noch mal bei Nick und Cal angerufen um sich zu vergewissern, dass Nessi alles hatte, was sie brauchte, bevor sie losfuhr.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, nahm Sara ihren Trolley und ihre Handtasche und ging nach draußen.

Die Fahrt zum Lake Mead dauerte etwa eine Stunde. Das letzte Mal, dass sie so extrem nervös war, war, als Grissom sie in Miami zum Essen abholte. Damals wusste sie noch nicht, was alles auf sie zukommen würde. Doch sie bereute keine Minute davon.

Als Sara ankam, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Das Hotel war groß und prangte am Strand wie ein Denkmal. Das Taxi hielt und eine Hand half ihr beim Aussteigen.

Grissom nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft aus dem Taxi. Er lächelte sie an.

„Hey Sara, schön, dass du endlich da bist, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte er sanft.

„Hey Honey, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen.", erwiderte sie, unfähig mehr zu sagen, denn ihr Herz schlug bei Grissoms Anblick schneller.

Grissom hatte sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein hellblaues Kurzarmhemd entschieden. Sara konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Gott Sara, reiß dich zusammen, das ist schließlich dein Mann und du siehst ihn jeden Tag. Er sieht so verdammt gut und sexy aus, dachte sie sich.

Auch Grissom ließ den Blick über das Kleid von Sara wandern. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, sie war unglaublich sexy und wunderschön.

„Sara du siehst so wunderschön und so verdammt sexy aus.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sara lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, dass Grissom fast den Verstand verlor.

„Ma'am, Sir, ich bringe ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer.", sagte der Page vom Hotel.

„Äh ja, vielen Dank.", sagte Grissom und drückte dem Pagen 2 Dollar in die Hand.

„Wollen wir noch etwas spazieren gehen? Ich habe den Tisch in einer halben Stunde im Restaurant reserviert.", sagte Grissom zu Sara.

„Ja gerne Gil, der Sonnenuntergang erinnert mich ein wenig an Miami.", lachte sie und sah direkt in seine eisblauen Augen, die strahlten vor Glück.

Sara und Grissom gingen Hand in Hand am Strand spazieren. An einer kleinen abgelegenen Stelle blieb Sara stehen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und schaute den Sonnenuntergang an. Grissom war hinter sie getreten und hatte sie fest in die Arme geschlossen.

Sie duftet so gut und sieht so atemberaubend aus, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, dachte er sich und seufzte leise auf.

„Was ist los Honey?", Sara hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Nichts Darling, ich bin einfach nur glücklich, mit dir hier zu sein. Dich mal wieder ganz für mich alleine zu haben.", sagte er.

„Ja Honey, ich bin genauso froh wie du. Was meinst du ob Nick und Cal mit Nessi zurechtkommen?"

„Sara, Nick und Cal bekommen das sicher gut hin. Entspanne dich und denke nicht so viel an Nessi.", sagte er und küsst sie zärtlich.

Sara wusste, dass Grissom recht hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn aufreizend, indem sie leicht an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Sie wusste, wie Grissom darauf reagieren würde. Sofort spürte sie seine Reaktion unterhalb seiner Gürtellinie.

„Specialgirl, was tust du wieder? Du bringst mich schon wieder völlig an den Rand des Wahnsinns.", sagte er lachend, als er einen kurzen Moment innehielt.

„Honey das ist pure Berechnung, warte nur, bis wir auf dem Zimmer sind.", antwortete sie lachend.

„Du kleines Biest, Sara.", entfuhr es Grissom lachend.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, ich bin eben nur nett zu dir?", grinste sie frech.

„Aha, na dann warte mal ab, wie nett ich dann zu dir bin.", sagte er rau und zog Sara erneut an sich.

Grissom fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Saras Lippen und wanderte weiter und bedeckte ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté mit Küssen. Sara entfuhr ein leichter Seufzer. Jetzt war er es, der sie um den Verstand brachte. Auch Grissom wusste, wie Sara darauf reagierte, wenn er sie so küsste.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als ich dir sagen kann Sara.", sagte er, nachdem er von ihr gelassen hatte.

„Gil, ich liebe dich wahnsinnig! Danke für alles hier.", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Darling, du musst dich nicht bedanken, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, um dich und mich glücklich zu machen.", Grissom sah Sara in ihre braunen Augen und verlor sich darin.

„Honey ich will mal Nick anrufen, um zu fragen, ob alles mit Nessi in Ordnung ist, aber ich sollte auch sagen, dass ich gut angekommen bin.", Sara zog ihr Handy aus der Handtasche.

Grissom stöhnte auf und rollte die Augen.

„Sara, Nessi geht es gut und Nick weiß, wenn wir uns nicht melden, geht es uns beiden gut."

Sara hörte schon nicht mehr, was Grissom sagte, denn sie hatte schon die Nr. von Nick und Cal gewählt.

„Hey Nicky hier Sara, wie geht es Nessi? Schläft sie schon?", fragte Sara gleich, als Nick abnahm.

„Hey Sar, warum rufst du an? Bist du nicht bei Gil?", fragte Nick erstaunt.

„Doch doch, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es Nessi geht und euch sagen, dass ich gut angekommen bin.", sagte sie.

Nick musste lachen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Sara noch mal anrufen würde, er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie es war, als Vanessa den ersten Tag bei Mrs. Ashleys war. Soweit Gil erzählt hatte, hatte sie den Vormittag insgesamt fünfmal angerufen. Aber Mrs. Ashleys hatte sie jedes Mal beruhigen können. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die Mütter so reagieren, wenn sie das erste Mal ihr Kind weggaben.

„Sara bitte versprich mir, dass ihr euch einen schönen Abend macht! Nessi geht es gut und sie fühlt sich wohl!", sagte Nick nun bestimmt.

„Ok Nicky, ich melde mich wieder, danke.", sagte Sara und legte auf, bevor Nick noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

„Und alles in Ordnung?", Gil sah sie an und wusste die Antwort sowieso schon.

„Ja, Nessi schläft schon. Du hast gewusst, dass es ihr gut geht, oder?", sagte Sara und sah ihren Mann an.

„Sara ich vertraue Nick und Cal, die machen das schon. Und wir beide gehen jetzt erst einmal essen, und du tust mir bitte den Gefallen und entspannst dich ein wenig!"

Sara nickte nur leicht. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Hotel, in dem Grissom den Tisch reserviert hatte.

Als sie in das Restaurant kamen, war Sara beeindruckt. Es war sehr groß und modern eingerichtet und in der Mitte stand ein Springbrunnen.

„Gefällt es dir Darling?", fragte Grissom sie, als sie an einem Tisch direkt neben dem Springbrunnen Platz genommen hatten.

„Ich glaube das müsstest du mir angesehen haben, dass es mir hier gefällt, ich finde das wunderbar und der Springbrunnen mitten in einem Restaurant, so etwas gibt es auch nicht alle Tage.", lachte sie.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt Specialgirl.", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Sara aber beachtete Grissom nicht mehr, sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche wieder ihr Handy hervor.

„Was willst du mit dem Handy?", fragte er sie scharf.

„Ich will nur ganz kurz Cal etwas fragen, wegen einem Fall.", sagte sie.

Grissom war es zu viel, er hatte die 2 Tage deshalb gebucht, damit sie ausspannen konnten. Er wusste sie wollte Cal nicht wegen dem Fall anrufen, sondern wegen Nessi. Er reagierte jetzt nur noch, denn er wollte, dass sie sich entspannte.

Er griff nach dem Handy, nahm es Sara ab und warf es in den Springbrunnen, der neben dem Tisch stand.

Sara wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie ihr geschah. Verdutzt schaute sie auf ihre Hand, wo so eben noch ihr Handy war, dann langsam schaute sie Grissom an und wollte gerade aufstehen, sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Wage dich jetzt nicht aufzustehen, um dein Handy da rauszufischen.", sagte Grissom leise und in einem bestimmten Ton, der Sara dazu brachte, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Morgen bekommst du von mir ein neues Handy. Aber für heute ist erst einmal Funkstille! Nick hat hier die Nr. vom Hotel und unsere Telefon-Nr. vom Zimmer. Wenn etwas ist, kann er jederzeit anrufen. Aber DU! rufst heute und die nächsten zwei Tage nicht an!", schloss Grissom.

Sara musste schlucken, sie saß immer noch da und konnte nicht glauben, was ihr Mann da gerade getan hatte. Sie wagte sich jetzt auch nichts zu sagen. Sie sah es ja ein, dass sie es ein wenig übertrieben hatte.

„Sara bitte verstehe mich….", Grissom hatte ihre Hand genommen „… ich möchte nur, dass wir beide ein paar schöne Tage hier haben. Du sollst Nessi nicht vergessen, ich vergesse sie auch nicht, aber sie ist sehr gut bei den beiden aufgehoben!", versuchte er ihr zu erklären.

Sara musste die aufkommenden Tränen runterschlucken. Gil hatte ja recht. Er wollte einfach nur mit ihr alleine sein. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ist ok Honey, es tut mir leid, dass ich so extrem war, lass uns jetzt den Abend genießen."

Grissoms Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er sah, dass Sara es ernst meinte. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Hand und lächelte sie dankbar an.

Beim ganzen Essen konnte Sara kaum die Augen von ihrem Mann lassen. Sie überlegte, wann sie das letzte Mal so extrem starke Gefühle hatte und auf irgendeine seltsame Art war sie nervös. Sie liebte ihren Mann sicherlich über alles, aber heute Abend, das war anders als im Alltag. Heute Abend gab es nur sie beide. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich auf einmal nur noch wünschte, seine Nähe zu spüren.

Auch Grissom ging es nicht anders, er konnte die Augen kaum von Sara wenden, immer wieder musste er unweigerlich lächeln, wenn er sie ansah. Ein Stilles flirten, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so nervös war. Oh doch, konnte er, an dem Tag, an dem er Sara in Miami aufsuchte und sie vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Er war damals so nervös und gleichzeitig so froh, dass er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Er hätte sie am liebsten sofort in die Arme geschlossen.

„Das Essen ist wirklich sehr gut.", sagte Sara, als der Kellner den Hauptspeisenteller wegräumte.

Grissom hatte sich Fisch bestellt und Sara hatte sich ein Gericht mit 3 verschiedene Nudelsorten und Soßen bestellt.

„Essen wir noch einen Nachtisch, oder bist du ausnahmsweise Mal satt zu bekommen.", fragte Grissom Sara und grinste sie an.

„Nein Gil, ich esse kein Nachtisch mehr, ich bin echt satt. Die Vorspeise hätte eigentlich fast schon gereicht! Aber ich hätte da so eine Idee, was den Nachtisch angeht.", grinste sie.

„Also ich brauche schon einen Nachtisch, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich den hier bekomme."

Grissom sah Sara verliebt an. Sara wurde es ganz anders, Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn.

Als Grissom bezahlt hatte, ging er zur Rezeption und fragte nach Nachrichten und holte den Schlüssel. Es waren keine Nachrichten oder Anrufe für die beiden an der Rezeption.

„So, Mrs. Grissom darf ich ihnen jetzt ihre Suite zeigen?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Gerne Mr. Grissom, bin schon ganz gespannt drauf.", sagte Sara und lächelte ihn an.

Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und Grissom betrachtete die ganze Zeit seine Sara. Sara ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Grissom schloss sie in die Arme. Schon während dem Essen hätte er sie am liebsten nur noch geküsst, er sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe.

Als Sara ihn nun sanft auf den Mund küsste. Musste Grissom ein leichtes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Die Gefühle flammten in ihm auf, als hätte er Sara schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geküsst. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Sanftheit, der auch Sara fast den Atem nahm. Der Kuss war weder leidenschaftlich noch fordernd. Er drückte die ganze Zuneigung und Liebe von beiden aus!

Als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, hielt auch schon der Aufzug in der 4. Etage, in der sich ihre Suite befand.

Grissom legte den Arm um Sara und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Lippen und gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Aufzug und gingen zum Zimmer. Davor angekommen öffnete Grissom die Türe mit der Schlüsselkarte und gab Sara den Vortritt, um ins Zimmer zu gehen.

Sara ging hinein, sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Die Suite war zwar nicht groß, aber dafür der pure Luxus. Neben dem regulären Bad, eine Badezimmer, mit Whirlpool und einer kleinen Sauna, nachdem sie alle Zimmer gesehen hatte, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sie fand Grissom auf dem Balkon.

„Darling, das ist ja traumhaft hier! Ich glaube du bist ein wenig verrückt, wir hätten uns doch auch zu Hause zwei schöne Tage machen können."

„Ja vielleicht bin ich verrückt, verrückt nach dir, weil ich unbedingt mit dir alleine sein möchte. Zu Hause wäre nicht das Gleiche gewesen, hier sind wir völlig ungestört und weg von der Stadt.", sagte Grissom ernst.

„Honey, ich bin auch sehr froh und glücklich endlich mit dir alleine zu sein."

Sara stand jetzt so nahe vor Grissom, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte. Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme und küsste sie, aber diesmal fordernder und erregender als im Fahrstuhl. Sara klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, dass es Grissom Gefühle brachte, die er die letzten Monate unterdrückt hatte.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, zog Sara ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd und voller Begehren direkt in seine eisblauen Augen. Grissom ließ keinen Moment von ihr ab und zog sie mit seinen Blicken schon fast aus.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, ging Sara erneut auf Grissom zu, und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge leicht über seine Lippen. Mit ihren Händen hatte sie seine umfasst. Als er sie in den Arm nehmen wollte, hielt sie seine Hände fest. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Grissom ein klein wenig das heimzuzahlen, was er vorhin mit ihrem Handy getan hatte.

Sie fuhr immer wieder mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und knabberte sanft an seiner Unterlippe. Sie stand nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, aber berührte ihn mit ihrem Körper nicht. Schließlich sagte er ihr ja des Öfteren, dass sie ein Biest sei, also bekommt er es heute auch zu spüren, dass ich ein Biest sein kann, dachte sie sich und musste innerlich grinsen.

Grissom wusste nicht so recht, was Sara mit ihm machte. Er wusste nur, er wollte sie endlich berühren und sie ausziehen. Sie hatte, auch wenn das Kleid noch so schön war, eindeutig zu viel an.

Sara unterdessen küsste ihren Mann mit einem Verlangen und innig, dass ihm nun wirklich ein leichtes Stöhnen entrann.

„Sara bitte lass mich dich berühren.", bettelte er fast.

„Nein, Honey, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich ich lasse dich ungeschoren davonkommen, mein Handy einfach so in den Springbrunnen zu werfen.", als sie es sagte, blitze es in ihren Augen vor Schalk.

Grissom wusste nur nicht, ob es der Schalk war, oder das Begehren, das in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

Sie begann weiter seinen Hals zu liebkosen und sein linkes Ohr zu küssen. Sie flüsterte ihm immer wieder Sachen ins Ohr, dass seine Gefühle zu ihr nur noch steigerten. Aber umgekehrt war es genauso. Er durfte sie vielleicht nicht anfassen, aber mit seinen Küssen brachte er ihre Gefühle ebenfalls in Wallung.

Auch er liebkoste ihren Hals und Sara versuchte die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

„Darling du machst mich wahnsinnig.", flüsterte Grissom rau.

„Ich weiß! Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, mir geht es nicht anders.", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Sara lies Grissoms Hände los, doch er machte keine Anstalten sie zu berühren, was Sara mit Verwunderung feststellt.

Grissom wollte abwarten, was Sara nun vorhatte. Gleich darauf hatte sie ihr Hände an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und langsam, ihn immer in die Augen blickend, öffnete sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen.

Als sein Hemd zu Boden gefallen war, hauchte sie ihm sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust. Grissom war unfähig sich zu bewegen, zumal sie wieder seine Hände festhielt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich dem Spielchen von Sara noch hingeben konnte. Er hätte sie am liebsten sofort ins Schlafzimmer getragen.

Sanft begann Sara seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Grissom, der seine Hände nun wieder freihatte. Konnte nicht länger an sich halten und zog sie in die Arme.

„Sara du bist ein Biest, mich so zu quälen!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie wollte antworten, aber Grissom umschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Seine Hände strichen ihr sanft über den Rücken und öffneten den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Er zog das Band, das in ihrem Nacken, das Kleid noch hielt auf und streifte ihr das Kleid ab.

Als sie jetzt vor ihm Stand, glaubte er, er könne kaum noch atmen, sie war so wunderschön. Die halterlosen, schwarzen Strümpfe und der ebenfalls schwarze Slip aus einem Hauch von nichts und Spitze raubten ihm fast den Verstand. Zudem hatte sie keinen BH an, dass ihn noch mehr erregte.

„Specialgirl, du bist so wunderschön!", bekam er gerade noch so heraus.

Als Grissom sie nun berührte, war es an Sara nach Luft zu ringen. Die Berührungen von ihm brachten nun sie fast um den Verstand.

Sara machte sich unterdessen an Grissoms Hose zu schaffen. Sie hatte den Gürtel geöffnet und machte sich nun daran seinen Knopf an der Hose zu öffnen. Als Grissoms Hose nun ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag, zögerte er nicht mehr lange.

Er zog Sara an sich ran, wobei sie durch seine enge Boxershorts spüren konnte, wie erregt er war. Grissom legte eine Hand unter ihre Knie und mit der anderen umfasste er ihre Taille, er hob sie hoch und küsste sie immer wieder auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie sanft im Bett ab, und beugte sich über sie um ihren Körper immer wieder Küsse aufzuhauchen. Er wanderte immer weiter runter und seine Hände umfassten den Bund ihres Slips und zog ihn ihr sanft über die Hüften. Als er sich wieder zu ihr beugte, um sie dort zu berühren, wo eben ihr Slip noch alles verdeckt hatte, stöhnte Sara auf. Sie bog sich ihm regelrecht entgegen.

Sara begann nun ebenfalls damit, Grissoms Shorts auszuziehen, die ebenfalls, wie zuvor schon ihr Slip, irgendwo im Schlafzimmer auf dem Boden landete. Nun drückte sie ihn sanft in das Kissen und beugte sich über ihn und fing an seinen ganzen Körper zu liebkosen. Grissom stöhnte immer wieder vor Verlangen auf.

„Gott Sara, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich begehre."

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe, Gil?", entgegnete sie ihm rau, als er sie auf sich gezogen hatte, um sie zu küssen.

Als sie sich von seinem Kuss gelöst hatte, begann sie ihn sanft zu streicheln, sie liebkoste seine Brustwarzen und wanderte langsam mit ihren Händen weiter runter. Als Sara nun seine Männlichkeit umfasste und sanft streichelte, schrie Grissom leise auf. Er berührte mit seinen Händen ihren Busen, sanft streichelte er ihre harten Brustwarzen.

Er merkte, wie sehr es seine Frau erregte. Grissom richtete sich auf und nahm Sara hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß, er zog sie sanft und fest an sich.

Sara wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte, sie wollte nur noch ihren Mann berühren und ihn endlich spüren. Der Drang daraufhin wurde für sie schön schmerzhaft. Als Grissom sie nach einer Weile sanft zurück ins Kissen drückte und damit begann mit seinen Händen ihren Körper und auch ihre intime Stelle zu streicheln, stöhnte sie lustvoll auf.

Doch so schnell wollte er ihr keine Genugtuung geben. Er streichelte ihre Schenkel und hauchte ihr immer wieder Küsse auf ihre Innenschenkel. Sara erbebte unter seinen Liebkosungen. Als er dann auch noch sie mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie krallte sich mit den Händen in das Bettlaken.

„Gil bitte, ich will dich jetzt, bitte lass mich dich spüren.", sagte sie voller Sehnsucht.

„Noch nicht Specialgirl, ich möchte dir zuerst zeigen und dich spüren lassen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", entgegnete er ihr heiser.

Grissom liebkoste ihre intime Stelle mit seiner Zunge und Sara stöhnte immer wieder auf vor Erregung. Sie wusste nicht mehr was ihr Mann tat, sie wusste nur es fühlte sich so gut an.

„Ohhhh Griss, ja bitte, nicht aufhören."

„Es gefällt dir, Specialgirl? Habe ich recht?", grinste er.

Aber Sara stöhnte nur leise, als ein erneuter Kuss auf dieser Stelle landete.

Sara erbebte unter seinen Liebkosungen und dem Höhepunkt, den er ihr damit schenkte, und sank erschöpft tief in das Kissen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte in zwei braune, völlig verklärte Augen. Gil legte sich neben sie und zog ihren immer noch bebenden Körper in seine Arme.

Als sich ihr Atem etwas beruhigt hatte, begann Grissom von Neuen sie zu liebkosen. Sara wusste bis heute nicht, dass sie so darauf reagierte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, wie schnell ihr Mann bei ihr das Verlangen steigern konnte. Besonders nicht nach so einem Orgasmus, den sie eben erlebt hatte.

Als er mit nacktem Oberkörper auf ihr lag, begann sie mit ihren Händen über seine warme Haut zu streicheln. Sara gelang es, sich mit ihm so zu drehen, dass nun er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag. Sie setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und rutschte langsam höher, während sie ihre Hände über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten lies. Grissom wurde beinahe verrückt. Ihre weichen Hände, die über seine Haut glitten und ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen liebkosten, lösten in ihm ein Feuer aus, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Sara hingegen glitt etwas höher.

„Oh Sara.", keuchte er hervor.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, wobei er sie am Rücken stützte und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Er begann sie zu küssen. Seine Berührungen waren nur ein Hauch, ließen aber Sara tief aufseufzen. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem nackten Rücken und lies sich dagegen sinken. Ihr Blut kochte bereits jetzt, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Leidenschaft noch aushalten sollte.

Behutsam lies er Sara mit ihrem Körper auf seine Schenkel und Knie sinken, um sie ein kleines Stück von seinem Schoss zu schieben, damit er sie besser verwöhnen konnte. Gils warme Hände strichen über die freie Haut zwischen ihren Strümpfen, was Sara erneut elektrisierte. Er beugte sich über sie und begann damit, ihren flachen Bauch zu küssen. Ihren Nabel liebkoste er besonders intensiv. Sara wusste nicht, auf was sie sich denn nun konzentrieren sollte.

Sie rutschte etwas zurück, sodass sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, und begann nun ihn zu liebkosen. Gil krallte sich in die Decke und genoss nur. Das Gefühl war unglaublich. Sara grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Sie liebte es, ihren Mann so zu sehen. Grissom entfuhr ein leiser Schrei. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so verwöhnte. Er stöhnte nur noch. Er war nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper. Ein Kribbeln bereitete sich von seinem Bauch in seine Lenden aus. Sara widmete sich wieder seinen Lippen. Zärtlich biss sie hinein. Grissom öffnete langsam seine verklärten Augen und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die er hatte. Vorsichtig umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen und drehte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken.

Ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen lies er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten.

Er drang langsam und vorsichtig in sie ein, es war schließlich das erste Mal seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter, wo sie miteinander schliefen. Sara schrie kurz vor Schmerzen auf.

„Darling, alles in Ordnung, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.", sagte Grissom schuldbewusst.

„Es hat nur kurz wehgetan, aber es ist schon wieder vorbei…", sie lächelte leicht…"… immerhin habe ich das Vergnügen und erlebe sozusagen das „Erste Mal" diesmal mit dir".

„Sara ich liebe dich, ich verspreche dir, ich bin ganz vorsichtig.", sagte er und küsste sie sanft.

Aber Sara wollte mehr.

"Nicht so ungeduldig, Specialgirl. Genies es. Ich will doch, dass es was Besonderes wird."

Er spielte dieses überaus heiße Spiel weiter und Sara begann zu betteln und rammte ihm ihre Fingernägel in die Schulter. Aber Grissom spürte diesen Schmerz nicht. Er war fasziniert von Sara unter ihm. So hatte er sie das letzte Mal in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht erlebt. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten. Dieses Spiel erregte ihn mindestens genauso wie sie. Dann konnte er einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Er gab sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft hin, und Sara ging es nicht anders. Nach einer Weile sackte er kraftlos über ihr zusammen und lies seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter sinken.

Sara streichelte ihm durch sein nun völlig verschwitztes Haar, während sie nach Atem rang.

Grissom rollte sich neben sie und zog seine Frau in die Arme.

„Sara ich liebe dich so und endlich! Ich habe mich so sehr nach dir gesehnt. Es war so wow.", sagte er und schaute ihr verliebt in die Augen.

„Ja, Darling, das war wirklich wow. Gil ich liebe dich so sehr, ich bin so wahnsinnig glücklich mit dir und auch Nessi.", antwortete sie ebenfalls total verliebt.

Sie lagen noch lange eng aneinander geschmiegt im Bett, bis Grissom fand, sie sollten doch mal den Whirlpool ausprobieren.

Es war zwar schon mitten in der Nacht, aber keiner von beiden verspürte Müdigkeit. Im Gegenteil es war, als wären sie frisch verliebt. Wollten die Nähe des anderen genießen.

…. TBC


	72. Gespräche ohne Erfolg

**Chapter 72**

Sara genoss es mit ihrem Mann alleine zu sein. So lange schon hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt! Sie saß im Whirlpool und wartet auf Grissom, der sich gerade auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise davongeschlichen hatte. Er hatte sich nur den Bademantel übergezogen und gesagt er komme gleich wieder. Sara war gespannt, was er vorhatte.

Grissom hatte sich den Bademantel übergestreift und war zur Tür gegangen, zum Glück hatte Sara nicht mitbekommen, wie es an der Tür klopfte.

Ein Zimmerkellner kam herein und brachte, den von Grissom bestellten Schampus, die Früchte und Schokolade. Er wollte die nächsten zwei Tage seine Frau verwöhnen. Sie hatte ihm eine wundervolle Tochter geschenkt, und hatte die letzten Monate genug mitgemacht. Er hoffte nur, es würde ihr gefallen, auch wenn es nicht so das Übliche war, was sie sonst taten. Aber es war eben anders als sonst, die Umstände waren auch nicht die gleichen wie sonst.

Grissom gab dem Zimmerkellner ein Trinkgeld und unterschrieb die Rechnung. Als der Kellner gegangen war, fuhr er den kleinen Speisewagen zum Bad, in dem Sara schon ungeduldig wartete, zumindest dachte sich das Grissom. Doch als er ins Bad kam, entfuhr ihm ein Lächeln, Sara hatte sich zurückgelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, wie er reinkam. Schnell schenkte er zwei Gläser ein. Stellte sie ab und ließ sich in den Pool gleiten. Sanft hauchte er Sara Küsse auf ihre Schultern. Sie öffnete völlig überrascht die Augen.

„Oh Honey, bin ich eingeschlafen?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus Specialgirl!", grinste er sie an.

„Omg sorry Honey, ich war wohl ziemlich erschöpft von den letzten Tagen.", sagte sie schuldbewusst.

„Hey Specialgirl, das macht doch nichts. Möchtest du lieber ins Bett gehen und schlafen?", fragte er, hoffte aber sie würde sich dagegen entscheiden.

„Auf keinen Fall Honey, du musst mich nur etwas munter machen.", sagte sie und blitze ihn frech aus ihren tiefbraunen Augen an.

Grissom ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, er küsste Sara sanft auf ihre Schultern und wanderte weiter zu ihrem Ohr und knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Na, macht dich das wach?", fragte er grinsend und sah Sara liebevoll an.

„Na, Gil Grissom da musst du dich aber noch ein wenig anstrengen, damit ich wach bleibe.", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Auch anspruchsvoll, die Lady.", murmelte er grinsend.

„Ok, dann trinken wir erstmal einen Schluck von dem Champagner."

Sara bekam große Augen, sie schaute Grissom ungläubig an, als er ihr ein Glas reichte.

„Sag mal was, hast du noch vor? Jetzt schon Champagner? Verstehe mich nicht falsch Honey, ich finde es wunderbar, was du alles tust, um uns wunderschöne Tage zu machen, aber musst du gleich den puren Luxus auffahren? Du weißt ich gebe mich mit einfachen Dingen genauso zufrieden.

„Du musst mich nicht mehr beeindrucken, das hast du schon vor Jahren mit ganz einfachen Dingen geschafft.", sagte sie und lächelte ihren Mann an.

„Darling, ich will einfach nur mal etwas Besonderes mit dir zusammen erleben, und diesmal Positiv, nicht immer nur Arbeit, sondern einfach privat, nur wir beide. Es gab genug Schlimmes, in den letzten Jahren, die sich zwar durch unsere Hochzeit ausgeglichen haben, aber die Geburt von Nessi war schwer gewesen und gerade du hast es verdient verwöhnt zu werden."

„Glaube du machst mich immer öfters sprachlos in letzter Zeit, danke dir und glaube mir, ich werde es jetzt schon nicht mehr vergessen, besonders nicht diese Nacht!", grinste sie.

„Dann lass uns mal auf unseren halbjährigen Hochzeitstag anstoßen, wobei wir ja bald Einjähriges feiern, aber da wir den anderen nicht feiern konnten, möchte ich es nachholen."

„Dich zu heiraten, war ein Traum, den ich jahrelang hatte und seit er wahr geworden ist, bin ich der glücklichste Mann, den man sich vorstellen kann. Und du hast Nessi auf die Welt gebracht, das war das wunderbarste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest. Ich danke dir für unser Tochter, Sara!", Grissom hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er gesprochen hatte.

„Honey, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin total überwältigt. Ich habe eigentlich fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass du jemals deine Gefühle zulässt! Aber unsere Hochzeit war auch für mich, neben der Geburt von Nessi das Schönste was ich mir vorstellen konnte!", auch Sara musste schlucken, als sie es sagte.

Sara trank einen Schluck von dem Champagner, Grissom nahm dann das Glas von ihr entgegen und stellte es wieder weg. Beide ließen sich während dieser Prozedur nicht aus den Augen. Als Grissom das Glas weggestellt hatte, zog er Sara sofort in die Arme und küsste sie.

Sara stöhnte auf, denn dieser Kuss regte in ihr die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Er war einerseits sanft aber auch gleichzeitig fordernd und voller Drang.

Langsam strich Sara Grissom über seinen Oberkörper. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle einfach nicht unterdrücken. Die Begierde konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. Sie waren froh, dass sie schon nackt waren und nicht noch störende Kleider ausziehen mussten. Ohne großes Vorspiel drang er in sie ein.

Sara schrie leise auf! Aber nicht vor Schmerz sondern vor Lust, die sie fast erdrückte.

„Oh Griss, du machst mich wahnsinnig!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Aber es folgten noch andere Dinge, die sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

Grissom konnte seine Leidenschaft nicht mehr zügeln. Das, was Sara sagte, erregte ihn immer mehr! Er konnte kaum glauben wie sehr sie sich gehen lies.

Als er merkte, dass Sara so weit war, lies auch er sich von der Erregung und der Leidenschaft mitreisen.

Als beide wieder bei Atem waren tranken sie noch ein wenig Champagner und Grissom lies es sich nicht nehmen Sara mit den Früchten zu füttern. Sara genoss es so verwöhnt zu werden. Sie konnte sich vollkommen gehen lassen und wusste dass sie ihrem Mann in allen Lebenslagen vertrauen konnte. Auch Grissom hatte endlich das Gefühl alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Er hatte seine Sara, eine wunderbare Tochter und war sehr glücklich!

Die Nacht war für die Beiden aber noch nicht zu Ende. Sie setzten ihr Liebesspiel im Bett fort und als sie letztendlich erschöpft und aneinandergeschmiegt einschliefen, ging draußen schon wieder die Sonne auf.

Reena sah Greg auf sich zukommen, sie wäre am liebsten davongelaufen, doch sie wusste, sie musste sich professionell verhalten.

„Hey Reena, wie geht es dir?....", fragte Greg eher höflich, als interessiert…"Konntest du schon etwas über das Blut rausfinden, was wir am Tatort gefunden haben?", fragte er ganz sachlich.

In Reena zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Greg so kalt und oberflächlich sein konnte.

„Nein Greg, ich habe keine Übereinstimmung mit dem Opfer gefunden, falls du das gemeint hast", sagte sie und wollte aus dem Laborraum gehen. Doch Greg hielt sie fest.

„Können wir reden Reena? Ich denke, jetzt wo wir zusammenarbeiten, sollten wir einiges klären.", sagte er tonlos.

„Ja können wir, Greg! Aber lass uns bitte in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen, da sind wir ungestört!"

Als sie sich beide im Aufenthaltsraum gegenüber gesetzt hatten, atmete Reena hörbar ein und fing an zu reden.

„Es tut mir leid, was in der Nacht passiert ist! Ich hätte mich nicht dazu hinreisen lassen sollen."

„Ach so, jetzt siehst du es also als Fehler, was zwischen uns war?", Greg sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Nein nicht direkt Greg, aber es hätte nicht passieren sollen!", erwiderte Reena.

„Ok, das ist die offizielle Version, aber wie sieht es in dir aus Reena, glaubst du wirklich, dass was du da sagst? Ich glaube davon nämlich nichts!", sagte er verärgert.

„Wie es in mir aussieht, ist mein Problem und nicht deines Greg Sanders!", giftete sie fast zurück.

„Ach Mss. Reena Procter will mal wieder alle Probleme alleine bewältigen. Kennen wir das beide nicht von einer anderen Person, die es fast zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte?", Greg war nun wütend geworden.

Er verstand Reena einfach nicht. Er wusste zwar nicht, was sie für ihn empfand, aber schließlich hatte sie eine Freundschaft vorgeschlagen.

„Greg, bitte, ich bin nicht Sara und du nicht Grissom.", fauchte sie ihn nun an.

„Ach nein, aber ich komme mir langsam so vor. Du meinst deine Probleme alleine bewältigen zu müssen, dann tue es. Aber komme nicht bei mir an, von wegen lass uns Freunde sein. Unter Freunde verstehe ich etwas anderes. Freunden sagt man nämlich was einen bedrückt.", schoss er sauer zurück.

„Du wolltest die ganze Zeit auf unsere Freundschaft raus?", fragte Reena in verblüfft.

„Sicher, du hast mir ja an dem Morgen danach deutlich klar gemacht, was du von mir hältst! Ich mag zwar fünf Jahre jünger als du sein, aber nicht so dumm, wie du mich hinstellst!", Greg war nun extrem sauer und wollte einfach nur noch raus hier.

Greg stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Bitte Greg, es tut mir leid, es tut mit alles so Leid!", schluchzte Reena.

„Hey Engel, bitte weine nicht, du weißt ich kann es nicht sehen, wenn du weinst.", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, als er sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

Reena hätte so gerne sich ganz in Gregs Arme geschmiegt und ihm alles erzählt von dem Baby und Sasha, aber sie konnte nicht, sie hatte Angst, es würde alles zwischen ihnen zerstören.

„Greg, es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann dir einfach nicht sagen, was mich bedrückt. Bitte verstehe mich doch. Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun und ich muss das alleine erst bewältigen, bevor ich etwas eingehe, das schon vorher zum Scheitern dadurch verurteilt ist.", sie sah Greg aufrichtig in die Augen.

„Reena ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Ich möchte dein Freund sein und dir beistehen, wenn dich etwas plagt oder belastet. Ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich gerne mehr hätte, aber ich akzeptiere es und nehme wenigstens die Freundschaft, dass mir etwas von dir bleibt!", sagte er ehrlich.

„Ok, dann bitte akzeptiere auch, dass ich dir nichts erzählen will bzw. kann, zumindest nicht im Moment!"

„Ich versuche mein Bestes.", sagte Greg und nickte ihr zu.

Beide saßen sie noch einige Minuten schweigend zusammen, bis jeder von ihnen wieder an seine Arbeit ging. Beide mit dem Gefühl, dass das Gespräch nichts gebracht hatte.

Sara war als erste ein paar Stunden später wach. Ihr knurrender Magen hatte sie geweckt. Als die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht zurückkamen, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schmiegte sich an Grissom, der wohl reflexartig sie näher an sich ranzog. Sara genoss es neben ihrem Mann aufzuwachen. Zu Hause war es immer Stress, wenn sie morgens aufstanden, meistens schlief Grissom noch, wenn sie aufstand, weil er ja von der Nachtschicht kam.

„Morgen Darling, gut geschlafen?", Grissom war nun auch wach geworden.

„Ja Honey, zwar kurz, aber gut.", lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich denke mal nach deinem Bauch zu urteilen, hast du Hunger.", grinste Grissom sie an.

„Ja, und wie ich Hunger habe! Sex mach eben hungrig.", gab sie kess zurück.

„Oh ja, das macht es wirklich, Hunger auf mehr.", sagte Grissom lachend und fing an Sara fordernd zu küssen.

„Honey, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich habe wirklich Hunger.", murmelte sie zwischen seinen Küssen hervor.

Grissom gab sich geschlagen und Sara frei, damit sie unter die Dusche konnte. Als auch er mit duschen fertig war und angezogen, gingen sie beide zum Frühstücksraum hinunter.

Grissom staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, was Sara alles aß.

„Schau mich nicht so grinsend an, ich habe eben Hunger.", lachte sie.

Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, ging Sara an den See, Grissom hatte ihr gesagt, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Am See hatte Sara gleich eine kleine abgelegene Bucht gefunden und ging erst einmal schwimmen, denn es war schon wieder extrem heiß draußen. Sie vermutete Mal, dass es so 35-36°C hatte. Die Abkühlung tat gut.

Nach dem Schwimmen legte sie sich in die Sonne und las ihre Forensik-Zeitschrift. Als sie nach einer Weile aufsah, sah sie ihren Mann gerade auf sie zukommen.

Als sie ihn sah, hatte sie augenblicklich wieder Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Sie wusste nicht warum, sie sah ihn ja fast jeden Tag in Shorts, aber jetzt, als er so angeschlendert kam, nur mit der Badeshorts angezogen, wurde ihr anders.

„Hey Specialgirl, du warst wohl schon schwimmen, so wie es aussieht.", sagte er und grinste.

„Ja, bei der Hitze, kann man nur schwimmen gehen, kaum zu glauben wie wir manchmal bei der Hitze überhaupt arbeiten können an einem Tatort.", erwiderte sie.

„Ich habe hier was für dich, habe dir ja versprochen, du bekommst ein neues Handy.", sagte er und setzte eine entschuldigende Miene auf.

„Oh daran hätte ich jetzt nicht mehr gedacht. Aber danke Honey!", Sara nahm das Handy entgegen und legte es neben sich.

„Deine Simkarte konnte ich noch retten, Handy ist schon startbereit, du kannst gleich Nick anrufen, denke die Nr. kennst du seit gestern auswendig.", neckte er sie.

„Nein, eigentlich habe ich jetzt keine Lust Nick anzurufen, das kann warten, ich habe jetzt etwas Besseres vor.",

Grissom viel das Lachen aus dem Gesicht. Er schaute Sara etwas verwirrt an.

„Wie, du willst Nick nicht anrufen? Gestern noch konntest du kaum das Handy weglegen und heute?"

„Na ja es gibt eben jetzt im Moment Wichtigeres!", grinste sie ihn an.

„Aha und das wäre?"

Grissom hatte gehofft, dass seine Frau gleich zum Handy greifen würde und anrufen würde, denn er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er auch gerne gewusst hätte, wie es Nessi ging.

Sara griff an Grissoms Badeshorts und zog ihn leicht zu ihr runter. Sie knabberte leicht an seiner Unterlippe, sodass Grissom fast der Atem wegblieb.

„Sara, was tust du?"

Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, denn Sara hatte schon die Hand in seiner Badeshorts und Grissom stöhnte leise auf. Er wusste nur selber nicht ob vor Schreck oder vor Erregung.

„Ich gehe gerade was Wichtigen nach.", grinste sie ihn frech an.

„Ich wiederhole mich ja ungern, aber du bist ein Biest Sara Grissom.", sagte er lachend, bevor er sich ganz dem hingab, was seine Frau auch immer vorhatte.

Nick war schon fast am verzweifeln, er hatte sich das mit Nessi einfacher vorgestellt. Nessi hatte die halbe Nacht immer wieder ihren Schnuller ausgespuckt und dann geschrien. Da Cal ja wieder arbeiten musste am nächsten Tag, stand er immer wieder auf. Er war total müde!

Gleich würde Cal nach Hause kommen, er konnte es kaum erwarten, denn Nessi hatte es den Tag über auch nicht besser gemacht. Allerdings hatte sie Nick immer wieder um den Finger wickeln können, dass er ihr immer wieder den Schnuller gab. Er meinte sogar zu sehen, dass Nessi grinste. Aber das war vermutlich nur eine Einbildung. Ein 6 Monate altes Baby war noch nicht so schlau, obwohl, sie war die Tochter von Sara und Grissom, da ist alles möglich, dachte er sich.

„Hey Babe, du siehst müde aus!", sagte Cal, als sie nach Hause kam.

„Oh ja Cal, das bin ich, Nessi hat mich den ganzen Tag über gut bei Laune gehalten.", beklagte Nick sich bei Calleigh.

„Na ja ich habe überhaupt kein Mitleid mit dir Nick Stokes, schließlich warst du es mit Greg, der Nessi das Schnuller raus spucken beigebracht hat.", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Hmpf, ich weiß und jetzt muss ich dafür büßen.", sagte er schmollend.

„Aber ich nehme dir gleich Nessi ab, heute Nacht stehe ich mit auf, falls sie wieder Theater macht. Aber ich glaube eher, dass sie dich um den Finger wickelt. Denke sie macht das mit voller Absicht.", lachte Cal.

Nick ging schmollend nach nebenan und versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Cal hatte ja recht, hätten Greg und er ihr es nicht beigebracht, hätte er wunderbar schlafen können.

Als er eine Stunde geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich schon viel besser. Nessi wurde langsam auch unruhig. Sie hatte wohl Hunger.

Cal war schon am Bettchen und hob sie raus.

„Hallo Nessi, na hast du Onkel Nicky heute ganz schön bei Laune gehalten?"

Ein glucksen und baba-gebrabbel war die Antwort von Nessi. Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht!

Cal konnte nicht anders und musste herzhaft über Nessi lachen. Sie wusste anscheinend ganz genau, wie man Nick um den Finger wickeln konnte.

„Babe ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie unser Kind wird, wenn Nessi dich schon so gut um den Finger wickeln kann, wie wird es dann unser Kleines machen.", sagte sie zu Nick, der noch immer im Bett lag.

Cal ging mit Nessi zu Nick und legte sie aufs Bett und sich daneben. Sie gab Nick einen sanften Kuss.

„Nick, das war doch nur ein Spaß, sei doch jetzt nicht gleich beleidigt."

„Sweety ich bin nicht beleidigt, nur noch etwas müde.", sagte er und küsste Cal ebenfalls.

Nessi lag zwischen den beiden und brabbelte munter vor sich hin und begann sich langsam voran zu bewegen, weil sie gerade eine Fliege entdeckt hatte. Ein immer wiederkehrendes „DADA" und juchzen war von ihr zu hören, während sie Richtung Fliege krabbelte.

„Schau dir mal das kleine Monster an!", rief Nick lachend.

Cal sah Nessi und musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Man merkt eben, dass sie die Tochter von Grissom ist. Alles was mit Insekten zu tun hat, davon ist sie total entzückt."

Nick und Cal sahen sich noch eine Weile das Spektakel mit und um Nessi an. Sie versuchte immer wieder die Fliege zu fangen, die natürlich immer wieder davonflog. Aber sie hatte eine wahnsinnige Geduld und versuchte es immer wieder.

Der Tag ging für Grissom und Sara fast zu schnell rum, sie waren den ganzen Vormittag am See gewesen, zu Mittag hatten sie in einem Restaurant am See gegessen. Heute Abend wollten sie ebenfalls in ein Restaurant am See essen gehen.

Sie saßen ihn ihrer Suite und genossen die Ruhe und die Zweisamkeit.

„Sara, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, sollten wir uns mal um die Taufe von Vanessa kümmern.", begann Grissom.

Sara saß auf dem Sofa und aß gerade etwas Obst. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, sich etwas Obst am See bei einem Händler zu kaufen.

„Ja, du hast recht, wir sollten die Einladungen mal verschicken. Hast du schon etwas von Horatio und Sam gehört, ob sie kommen können?"

„Ja, Sara, Horatio sagte, dass sie wohl aber nur für 2 Tage nach Las Vegas kommen, weil sie zurzeit viel zu tun haben und Sam und Horatio können sich nicht mehr freinehmen. Sie werden auch Tim mitbringen, sie wollten ihn nicht schon wieder alleine lassen.", antwortete Grissom.

„Die Beiden haben es gut, arbeiten in der gleichen Schicht, während wir uns immer nur für ein paar Stunden sehen.", gab Sara seufzend zurück.

Grissom, der es sich auf einem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, stand auf und ließ sich neben Sara nieder. Er sah sie etwas gekränkt an.

Sara bemerkte den traurig-gekränkten Blick ihres Mannes und erschrak ein wenig.

„Gil, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und berührte ihn sanft am Arm.

„Sara, bereust du es, dass wir geheiratet haben?", fragte er ganz direkt.

Sara zuckte zusammen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Eigentlich dachte ich, ich zeige ihm genug, wie glücklich ich mit ihm bin, warum stellt er mir jetzt so eine Frage, fragte sie sich.

„Gil, wie kommst du da drauf? Natürlich bereue ich es nicht, dich geheiratet zu haben, was soll diese Frage!", antwortete Sara verwirrt.

„Na ja, weil wir beide in verschiedenen Schichten arbeiten, ich Supervisor und Leiter der Nachtschicht und du dasselbe in der Tagschicht.", sagte Grissom.

„Honey du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass mich das davon abhalten würde, mit dir glücklich zu sein!", sagte sie und lächelte Grissom an.

„Na ja, als du eben von Horatio und Samantha gesprochen hast, hat sich das so angehört.", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

„Oh Gil, du bist echt verrückt!", Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie rückte ein Stück näher an ihn ran und umarmte ihren Mann und schaute ihn in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Gil Grissom, ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich mit dir. Und ich bereue es keine Sekunde und habe es auch noch nie bereut dich geheiratet zu haben! Außerdem das mit unseren Schichten ist manchmal sicher nicht einfach, aber es ist unser Job und wir haben ihn uns rausgesucht. Und ich finde es so gut, wie es ist. Du weißt, dass wir beide nicht gerade die Art von Leuten sind, die ständig aufeinander sitzen können.", sagte sie und küsste Grissom sanft.

„Entschuldige Sara, ich hätte es wissen müssen, eigentlich habe ich es ja gewusst, nur deine Aussage hat mich etwas durcheinandergebracht.", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Honey, sicher wäre ich gerne mit dir in einer Schicht, so wie früher auch. Aber wir hatten es so abgesprochen und wir wussten, was auf uns zu kommt. Wir haben es beide akzeptiert und ich finde es klappt so hervorragend. Nessi wird irgendwann auch älter, da bleibt uns auch mehr Zeit! Außerdem haben wir immer noch die Wochenenden und unsere Off-Tage/Nächte!", sagte sie und lächelte ihren Mann ein weiteres Mal an.

Grissom nahm sie nun fest in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Weißt du was ich für ein Glück mit dir habe, du bist einfach unglaublich!", sagte er lachend, als er sich von dem Kuss löste.

„Vorsicht Griss, ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du mal wieder wütend auf mich bist.", lachte sie.

„Kannst du ruhig machen Specialgirl!", grinste Gil sie an.

„Jetzt lass uns aber mal wieder zurück zum Thema kommen, wegen der Taufe.", sagte Sara und holte Papier und Stift aus einer Schublade, dass sie beim Herumstöbern gefunden hatte.

Sie planten an dem Nachmittag den genauen Ablauf der Taufe. Beide waren sich gleich einig, dass sie die anschließend kleine Feier bei sich im Garten machen wollten. So hatten sie den Vorteil, dass sie Vanessa jederzeit ins Bett legen konnten, wenn sie müde war. Sie entschlossen sich einen Partyservice für das Abendessen zu beauftragen, damit hatten sie nur halb so viel Stress an dem Tag.

Sara schreckte auf einmal mitten im Gespräch hoch und kramte fieberhaft in ihrer Tasche.

Grissom schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und wusste nicht, warum sie jetzt so in Panik war…..

… TBC


	73. Sara quetscht Melinda über Luka aus

**Chapter 73 **

Sara fand ihr Handy und schaute Grissom grinsend an.

„Du willst doch sicher auch wissen, wie es unserer Tochter geht?"

„Ich dachte schon, du rufst nie mehr an.", sagte er erleichtert.

„Mr. Grissom hat ihnen etwa die Ablenkung am Strand nicht gefallen?", neckte sie ihn.

„Doch sehr sogar Mrs. Grissom!", grinste Grissom und gab Sara einen innigen Kuss.

Sara löste sich und drückte die Kurzwahl für Nicks Home-Nummer, aber Nick ging nicht ran. Sie legte auf und drückte gleich darauf die Kurzwahl für Nicks Handy.

„Hey ist die Mailbox von Nick Stokes. Sara, Gil, ich bin mit Nessi Eis essen, wir zwei hübschen, müssen etwas klären von gestern Nacht, bitte nicht stören. Ruft später noch mal an!"

Sara sah verwirrt auf ihr Handy, sie hatte inzwischen wieder aufgelegt.

Sie sah ihren Mann an und fing an zu lachen.

„Sara was hat Nick gesagt? Hast du ihn erreicht?", Grissom war auch verwirrt, aber mehr über Sara.

„Nick ist mit Nessi Eis essen, er hat eine Nachricht auf seine Mailbox gesprochen, er hätte was mit ihr zu klären wegen gestern Nacht!", Sara konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen.

Doch Grissom verstand nach dem 3. Mal als sie ansetzte dann doch, was Sara sagte.

„Oh Nessi hat sich wohl heute Nacht nicht so gut benommen.", grinste er.

„Scheint so, wenn ich mir den Text anhöre! Wir sollen später noch mal anrufen."

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir erst einmal duschen und dann etwas essen gehen, denn so langsam habe ich Hunger!", fügte Sara hinzu.

„Gute Idee, ich habe auch langsam Hunger, was hältst du von einer gemeinsamen Dusche?", Grissom sah seine Frau aus seinen eisblauen Augen blitzend an.

„Gil, du scheinst wohl auch nie genug zu bekommen.", lachte Sara.

„Nein Specialgirl, von dir nie!", antwortete er grinsend und zog Sara von dem Sofa hoch und küsste sie sanft.

Er verführte seine Frau mit den Küssen so lange, bis sie zusammen unter der Dusche standen. Beide konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließen ihrer Leidenschaft und Erregung freien Lauf.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten, zogen sie sich an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant. Grissom hatte es entdeckt, als er Saras Handy am Morgen kaufte.

Sara hatte sich für ein schwarzes kurzes Kleid entschieden und Grissom wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Er bewunderte ihre langen Beine, die durch das Kleid noch mehr hervorgehoben wurden, aber als er so den Blick nach oben wandte, blieb er an dem tiefen Ausschnitt hängen. Sara hatte dort ihre Brosche mit dem „Belusium sara" befestigt.

„Darling du siehst bezaubernd aus in deinem Kleid. Die Brosche macht sich da übrigens richtig gut!", machte er Sara grinsend das Kompliment.

„Danke Honey, du siehst aber auch wieder verdammt gut aus, mit deiner Bluejeans und dem schwarzen Hemd!", gab sie zurück und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Der Abend verlief etwas angenehmer als der Gestrige. Sara behielt ihr Handy in der Handtasche und Grissom hatte keinen Anlass dazu ihr Handy, vielleicht diesmal in den See, zu werfen.

Als sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, spazierten sie noch eine ganze Weile am Strand entlang.

Sara hatte inzwischen auch Nick erreicht, der ihnen von der Nacht mit Nessi erzählte. Da blieb es nicht aus, dass Grissom und Sara lachen mussten. Sie kannten ihre Tochter gut genug und auch Nick, dass sie wussten, sie hatte ihn um den Finger gewickelt. Die beiden Grissoms hatten sich noch nach Cal erkundigt, wie es ihr ginge. Daraufhin gab Nick das Telefon weiter an Cal.

„Hey Cal, wie geht es dir und dem kleinen Stokes/Duquesne-Baby?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Hey Sara, ach uns geht es gut. Habe ab und zu ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib, aber Mel sagte, das wäre normal im 6. Monat, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung."

„Das freut mich Cal, dass es dir besser geht als mir. Ich hoffe die restlichen Monate vergehen auch so ruhig."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch, obwohl ich ja jetzt schon vor mich hinächze mit dem Bauch, wie wird es dann in ein paar Monaten?", lachte Cal.

„Na ja, man gewöhnt sich an alles Cal.", gab Sara lachend zurück.

„Ich kümmere mich jetzt mal um Baby-Grissom, bevor sie mit Nick noch mehr anstellt. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend, wir sehen uns morgen!"

„Danke Cal, wünschen wir euch auch und sag Nicky er soll sich nicht so von Nessi einwickeln lassen.", lachte Sara.

„Ich versuche es zu verhindern. Bye Sara und Grüße an Gil."

„Bye Cal", sagte Sara, bevor sie auflegte.

Grissom war inzwischen zum See gegangen und schaute gedankenverloren aufs Wasser.

„Hey Honey, was ist los?", fragte sie als neben ihn getreten war.

„Nichts, ich genieße nur die Ruhe noch mal, bevor wir morgen unser kleines Monster wieder zurückbekommen."

„Du vermisst Nessi, richtig?"

„Oh ja, ich vermisse sie wahnsinnig, aber ich genieße auch mal die Zeit mit dir!", antwortete Grissom ehrlich.

„Honey, mir geht es nicht anders. Ich freue mich Nessi morgen wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Aber erst mal möchte ich den Rest des Abends und auch die Nacht mit dir genießen.", grinste sie.

Grissom hatte inzwischen den Arm um Sara gelegt und zog sie an sich ran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Hotel, wo sie auch in dieser Nacht nicht viel schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Grissom zuerst. Sara hatte ihren Kopf auf Gils Brust gelegt und schlief tief und fest. Grissom betrachtet sie und stricht ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sara seufzte leicht auf im Schlaf, aber schlief weiter.

Gil konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr wenden, sie waren jetzt schon 2 Jahre zusammen und er konnte es sich manchmal einfach nicht mehr vorstellten, wie er all die Jahre ohne sie ausgekommen war. Er festigte seine Umarmung ein wenig und konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen, ihr Küsse auf das Gesicht zu hauchen. Wieder seufzte Sara, aber diesmal schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihren Mann lächelnd an.

„Morgen Honey, so liebe ich es geweckt zu werden.", murmelte sie noch etwas verschlafen.

„Entschuldige Darling, ich konnte einfach nicht Wiederstehen dich zu küssen.", sagte er und lächelte sie ebenfalls an.

„Gil, das waren wunderschöne 2 Tage, du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich es genossen habe, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Ja für mich auch Specialgirl. Wir sollten uns auch so mehr Zeit füreinander nehmen, trotz Vanessa."

„Da hast du recht Honey, das sollten wir wirklich zu Hause auch machen.", entgegnete sie ihm.

Grissom legte seine eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu sich heran und küsste sie sanft und innig auf den Mund. Sara schlang ihre Arme um Grissom und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Eine Weile später, als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, gingen sie frühstücken und packten danach ihre Sachen und fuhren zurück nach Hause.

Der folgende Monat verging wie im Flug. Die Taufe von Vanessa war schon in einer Woche. Grissom und Sara hatten jede Menge zu tun. Sara musste zudem heute noch zu Mel, Nessi musste geimpft werden.

Sie hatte Gott sei Dank heute Off-Day und konnte gleich heute Morgen mit Nessi zu Mel fahren. Sie hoffte es würde mit Nessi so bleiben, sie schlief seit ein paar Wochen jede Nacht durch. Dadurch war auch sie selbst viel erholter bei der Schicht. Sie legten Nessi abends um 8 Uhr ins Bett und sie schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen um 6Uhr durch.

Sara hatte angefangen sie mit püriertem Gemüse zu füttern. Anfangs mochte es Vanessa gar nicht. Bis sie angefangen hatte püriertes Hühnchen mit rein zu mischen. Von da an verschlang Nessi zum Mittag die doppelte Portion. Abends bekam sie noch einen Obst- oder Milchbrei. Nur morgens stillte Sara Nessi noch. Dadurch war Nessi auch viel ruhiger geworden.

Sie parkte ihr Auto auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz und nahm Nessi im Maxicosi aus dem Auto. Als sie bei Mel im Büro ankam, hatte sie sie schon erwartet.

„Hallo Nessi, hallo Sara, wie geht es euch? Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!", Mel klang erfreut.

Von Nessi kam ein freudiges Gebrabbel mit „_Dada und baba_" und ein Glucksen, als sie Mel sah.

„Hallo Mel, danke uns geht es ganz gut. Und du hast du mal wieder etwas von Luka gehört?", frage Sara gleich neugierig.

Mel grinste in sich hinein.

„Ja, sogar mehr als einmal. Luka und ich schreiben uns täglich E-Mails und ich bekomme Postkarten/Briefe von ihm, wo er gerade ist."

„Oh wunderbar, du weißt ja sicher dann auch, dass er zur Taufe kommen wird, oder?"

„Ja das hat mir Luka auch erzählt. Ich freue mich ihn wiederzusehen!", sagte Mel und wurde etwas rot.

„Ah ja, höre ich etwa da raus, dass du in Luka verliebt bist, Mel?", lachte Sara.

„Nein, Sara, auf keinen Fall, wir verstehen uns einfach nur gut. Luka ist ein netter Mensch, ich mag ihn ganz gerne.", protestierte Mel.

„Na klar doch, Mel! Gil ist auch ein netter Mensch, gerade deswegen liebe ich ihn ja.", erwiderte Sara nun lachend.

„Kommen wir mal zum Grund eures Besuches!", wechselte Mel das Thema und nahm die glucksende Vanessa aus dem Maxicosi.

„Hey Nessi, du bist aber gewachsen, bist ja schon eine richtig junge Dame geworden und siehst deiner Mommy immer ähnlicher.", begann Mel mit Nessi zu reden.

„Oh ja, sie sieht mir zwar sehr ähnlich, aber den Charakter hat sie eindeutig von ihrem Daddy!", grinste Sara.

Zur Bestätigung fing Nessi an zu glucksen und zu brabbeln und tastete mit ihren Händchen nach Mels Halskette.

„Nein Nessi, das ist meine Kette, die bekommst du nicht zum Spielen, kleine Maus.", lachte Mel.

Mel untersuchte Nessi und stellte fest, dass sie für ihr Alter schon ziemlich voraus war. Die motorischen Fähigkeiten entsprachen eher einem 8 Monate alten Baby.

„Es ist echt unglaublich, wenn wir bedenken, dass Nessi ja ein Frühchen ist, aber sie hat sich erstaunlich erholt und einiges aufgeholt!", sagte Mel.

„Ja stimmt, das hat sie. Wenn ich mir so die Bilder anschaue, wie sie nach der Geburt war und als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Aber sie isst ja auch wahnsinnig viel.", sagte Sara.

Als Mel mit der Untersuchung fertig war, gab sie Nessi die Spritze für die Impfung. Vanessa fing an zu schreien, als Melinda die Nadel in die Haut stach.

Sara hatte gleich Nessi in den Arm genommen und sie beruhigt.

„Hey meine kleine Maus, es ist alles schon vorbei! Nicht mehr weinen.", Sara drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich und küsste ihr immer wieder die Stirn.

Sie konnte Nessi nicht weinen hören, wenn ihr etwas weh tat.

Mittlerweile konnte Sara gut unterscheiden, wann Nessi wirklich etwas weh tat und wann sie nur simulierte, um etwas zu bekommen. Nur bei ihrem Daddy schien das noch nicht so richtig zu funktionieren! Vanessa wickelte Gil noch oft um den Finger.

Sara konnte Vanessa schnell beruhigen. Sie packte sie wieder in den Maxicosi und verabschiedete sich von Melinda.

„Cath hast du irgendwo meine Krawatte gesehen?", Warrick war die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach seiner Krawatte.

Er hatte sie letzte Woche, als Nessi zu Besuch war, ihr zum Spielen gegeben, seitdem war sie unauffindbar.

„Warrick für was brauchst du eine Krawatte? Wir gehen zu Taufe von Sara und Gils Tochter! Glaube kaum, dass du da eine Krawatte brauchst!", Cath war hinter ihren Mann getreten und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Schultern.

„Meinst du, das sieht gut aus, ohne Krawatte?", fragte Warrick zweifelnd.

„Warrick du siehst immer gut aus! Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, das Hemd sieht auch ohne Krawatte gut aus!", lachte sie.

„Danke schöne Frau, du siehst aber auch hinreisend aus in deinem Kleid.", sagte Warrick, als er sich umgedreht hatte und Cath betrachtet hatte.

Sie hatte ein grünes knielanges Trägerkleid an und sah darin toll aus.

„Hast du das Geschenk für Vanessa?", fragte Warrick, als sie schon fast zur Tür draußen waren.

„Nein, ich dachte das hättest du?", sagte Cath verwirrt.

„Warum sollte ich das haben, du hast es doch eingepackt!", entgegnete Warrick launischer als es gemeint war.

Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Cath ihm gleich wieder die Schuld gab, wenn sie etwas vergessen hatten. Sie war so reizbar in letzter Zeit, er wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war.

„Ah, ich denke Lindsay hat es mitgenommen, sie hatte vorhin etwas gesagt, als Greg sie abholte.", sagte Cath.

„Na dann ist ja gut! ..... solange ich keine Schuld dran trage!", fügte er leise hinzu.

Doch seine Frau hatte es gehört.

Tut mir leid Warrick, ich bin nur etwas gestresst in letzter Zeit, die Arbeit.", gab sie entschuldigend zurück.

„Ich verstehe es ja, wir haben in letzter Zeit wirklich viele Fälle, aber du warst noch nie so launisch deswegen. Cath, was bedrückt dich?", sagte er und schaute sie ernst an.

„Warrick nicht jetzt, wir gehen jetzt zur Taufe. Können wir das klären, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind?"

Warrick nickte nur, er wusste es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt darauf zu bestehen. Er kannte Cath lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich da nicht reinreden lies.

„Sara bist du dann so weit, wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg zur Kirche machen!", rief Grissom durch das Haus.

Sara war noch oben und zog Nessi fertig an. Sie hatte bis vor 30 Minuten geschlafen. Seit sie letzte Woche die Impfung bekommen hatte, schlief sie noch besser als sonst.

„Ja Gil, wir kommen gleich. Deine Tochter weigert sich gerade sich anziehen zu lassen!", entgegnete sie lachend, als Grissom die Treppe nach oben kam.

„Oh ist unser Monster wieder zurückgekehrt?", lachte er seine Tochter an, als er ins Kinderzimmer kam und Nessi quengeln hörte.

Augenblicklich streckte sie die Händchen ihrem Vater entgegen und gluckste laut „_Babada._" Sara stand nur daneben und lachte.

„Es scheint so, als wäre sie heute wieder ganz auf Daddy fixiert."

„Na ja gestern hat sie gemeckert, wenn ich sie nur hochgehoben habe. Ich war froh, als du gestern Abend zu Hause warst."

„Scheint so als könnte sie sich im Moment nicht entscheiden!", grinste Sara.

Gil nahm seine Tochter hoch und schaute ihr in ihre ebenfalls eisblauen Augen.

„Hey du kleines Monster, wir wollen doch gleich zu deiner Taufe, du solltest dich jetzt mal anziehen lassen.", sagte er sanft.

Nessi gab einen Laut von sich, der sich so anhörte wie „_püh_"!

Sara konnte sich nun vor Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Soviel zum Thema Autorität Mr. Grissom!", prustete Sara los.

„Omg, danke liebe Nessi, dass du mich vor deiner Mum so blamierst!", sagte Grissom gespielt beleidigt.

Nessi aber gluckste vergnügt vor sich hin und strampelte mit allen Vieren.

Sara startete einen erneuten Versuch ihre Tochter anzuziehen und diesmal klappte es, Baby Grissom ließ sich überreden, sich Hose und Shirt anzuziehen. Sara hatte sich bewusst für einen Zweiteiler entschieden. Es machte es leichter Nessi zu wickeln. Aber es war nicht ein typisches weißes Taufkostüm, sondern ein schicker Zweiteiler in Rosa. Sara fand, das weiße Taufkleid in der Kirche reichte vollkommen.

Als sie damals vor dem Einkaufen es Gil sagte, war er erleichtert darüber, denn er hielt davon ebenfalls nicht viel. Er sah ein, das Taufkleid sollte sein, aber ansonsten war er eher für das bequemere für Nessi. Schließlich sollte sie sich an ihrem Tag auch wohlfühlen.

„Haben wir alles Sara?", fragte Gil, als sie die Treppe runter gingen.

„Ich denke schon. Ich habe ihren Tee und vorsichtshalber noch einen Obstbrei eingepackt. Ich habe alles in die Wickeltasche in der Küche gepackt!", sagte Sara.

„Dann kann Nessi uns ja nicht verhungern!", lachte er.

„Nimmst du Nessi und setzt sie ins Auto? Ich hole schnell die Tasche.", fragte Sara ihren Mann.

„Wenn sie nicht wieder anfängt, zu meckern, wenn ich sie auf den Arm nehmen will, gerne!", grinste Grissom.

Er nahm Sara ihre Tochter ab und tatsächlich, Nessi blieb ruhig. Grissom legte sie in den Maxicosi und schnallte sie fest. Er ging noch mal kurz zurück ins Haus zu Sara und ließ Nessi kurz im abgeschlossenen Auto in der Garage zurück. Nessi lag noch nicht mal richtig in der Babyschale, schon schlief sie wieder.

„Sara, hast du die Tasche?", frage er, als er Sara im Wohnzimmer fand.

„Ja, ich habe alles, was ich brauche!", Sara drehte sich um und lächelte ihren Mann an.

Grissom liebte dieses Lächeln an ihr. Ihn durchflutete eine Welle des Glücks, als er auf Sara zu ging, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, Specialgirl, das du umwerfend in deinem Hosenanzug aussiehst?", grinste Grissom, als er den Kuss gelöst hatte.

„Nein, hast du nicht, aber danke Gil. Ich fühle mich darin Wohler als in einem Kleid!", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Der rote Hosenanzug stand ihr wirklich sehr gut. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr angehabt, eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke. Ihr war es, egal wie alt er war, sie zog ihn gerne an. Er war schick und auch bequem und sah immer gut aus, weil er einfach zeitlos war. Und sie wusste, dass Grissom sie darin auch gerne sah. Sie hatte ihn mal an, als sie zu einem Tatort gerufen wurde. Damals hatte sie bemerkt, wie Gil sie für einen kurzen Moment gemustert hatte und ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Das war lange, bevor sie zusammen waren.

„Lass uns zur Kirche fahren, Honey, nicht dass wir noch zu spät kommen!", sagte Sara.

„Ja, wir haben ja noch Zeit, aber besser zu früh, als zu spät. Nessi ist auch im Auto und schläft schon wieder!"

„Das ist echt unglaublich, wie viel sie schläft in letzter Zeit. Man meint gerade sie muss die Monate, wo sie jede Nacht wach war, nachholen. Aber mir soll es recht sein, so haben wir wenigsten auch mal Zeit für uns.", sagte sie und grinste ihren Mann an.

Grissom gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er antwortete.

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen, ich bin auch sehr froh darüber!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto und fuhren zur Kirche. Als sie dort ankamen, waren schon fast alle Gäste da.

Nur Luka und Cal + Nick fehlten noch. Bei Luka war es wie immer nicht sicher, ob er kam, weder Mel noch die Grissoms hatten seit Wochen etwas von ihm gehört, da er wieder auf undercover Einsatz war. Sara wusste, dass sich Melinda Sorgen um Luka machte, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte, fiel es Sara auf. Sie hoffte er würde heute kommen, damit Mel mal wieder etwas ruhiger würde.

Sara hatte heute Morgen noch mal mit Cal gesprochen. Calleigh hatte bei ihr angerufen, da sie nicht sicher wusste, ob sie mit zu Taufe kam. Der blonden Forensikerin ging es nicht so gut. Die Hitze machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Obwohl sie schon Anfang September hatten, war es immer noch sehr heiß in Vegas.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um Cal, sie war jetzt im 7. Monat, Sara hoffte, sie würde nicht solche Probleme wie sie bekommen. Das wünschte sie keinem. Zudem war Nick in letzter Zeit dadurch auch sehr angespannt. Er hatte Angst um seine Verlobte. Nick hatte es bei Sara mitbekommen und hatte jetzt Panik, dass es Cal genauso erging. Doch Dr. Melinda Kennedy konnte beide beruhigen, dass es ganz normale „Tücken der Schwangerschaft" waren.

Sara wunderte sich, warum auch Nick noch nicht hier war, er war schließlich der Taufpate und hatte gesagt, dass er auf jeden Fall zur Taufe in der Kirche da sein würde, außer es würde etwas mit Cal passieren. Jetzt bekam es Sara mit der Angst zu tun.

„Gil, Nick und Cal sind noch nicht da, glaubst du es ist etwas mit Cal passiert?", sie sah ihren Mann ängstlich an.

„Ich weiß nicht Sara, ich habe schon versucht die Beiden anzurufen, aber sie gehen weder an ihre Handys noch zu Hause ran.", gab er zurück.

Sara war blass geworden, er würde doch nichts mit Cal sein? Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr ganz anders! Wenn jetzt etwas mit dem Baby war? Nick hatte sowieso schon solche Angst und sie konnte den beiden nicht zur Seite stehen……….

… TBC


	74. Die Taufe

**Chapter 74 **

Sara wurde immer ungeduldiger. Dann sah sie Luka um die Ecke biegen. Er kam lächelnd auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

Er gab auch Grissom die Hand und die beiden Männer schüttelten sich anerkennend die Hand.

„Hallo Sara, du siehst großartig aus, wie geht es dir?", fragte Luka sie.

„Hey Luka, schön dich zu sehen, mir geht es prima! Wir dachten schon, du schaffst es nicht zur Taufe wegen deinem Undercover-Einsatz.", antwortete sie.

„Ja, fast hätte ich es nicht geschafft, aber dann gab es eine gute Wendung in dem Fall und ja nun bin ich hier!", grinste er Grissom und Sara an.

„Das ist schön Luka, freue mich, dass du es rechtzeitig geschafft hast!", antwortete Grissom.

Luka drehte sich um und hielt nach Melinda Ausschau. Er hatte sie die Monate über vermisst. Die E-Mails und Briefe, die sie sich geschrieben hatten, waren immer wieder eine Freude zu lesen. Luka hatte viel über Melinda erfahren. Auch er hatte einiges über sich preisgegeben.

Er sah Mel gleich, zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Mel freute sich Luka zu sehen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey Luka, schön, dass du es geschafft hast. Ich wusste es nicht genau, weil ich schon wochenlang nichts mehr von dir gehört habe. Dachte mir, du wärst in einem Einsatz.", sagte Mel und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, da hattest du Recht, bis gestern war ich das auch. Ich war in London die letzten Wochen. Aber das was ich dir erzählen kann, erzähle ich dir später, jetzt aber will ich erstmal wissen wie es dir geht!", sagte er lachend.

Sara unterdessen wurde immer nervöser. Luka sah es und ging zu ihr.

„Sara, was ist los? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Cal. Nick ist auch noch nicht aufgetaucht, hoffentlich ist nichts mit dem Baby.", erwiderte sie.

„Sara, wenn was mit dem Baby wäre, hätte Mel doch schon längst eine Nachricht bekommen!", sagte er um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, kann schon sein, aber wenn Mel frei hat, wird sie nicht gerufen!", sagte Sara.

„Es wird schon alles gut sein! Sie haben sich bestimmt nur verspätet oder Cal hat irgendwelche Schwangerschaftsgelüste!", sagte er und grinste Sara an.

„Ich hoffe es Luka, so langsam werde ich nervös.", sagte sie.

„Sara, darf ich euch mal stören?", fragte Greg.

„Klar Greggo, was ist? Hast du was von Cal und Nick gehört?", frage sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, Nick hat gerade angerufen, sie hatten eine Reifenpanne unterwegs. Nick hat sein Handy vergessen und Cals Akku war leer. Der Pannendienst war gerade da, und da haben sie angerufen. Ich soll bescheid sagen, dass sie unterwegs sind und alles in Ordnung ist."

„Oh danke Greg, jetzt bin ich echt erleichtert!", sagte Sara freudig.

Nessi schlief noch immer, Sara hatte sie in den Kinderwagen gelegt, als sie aus dem Auto gestiegen waren.

Grissom kam gerade wieder von Cath und Warrick, die schon in der Kirche mit Horatio und Sam und deren Sohn Tim waren.

„Hey, hast du was von Cal gehört, Darling?", fragte Grissom seine Frau.

„Ja, Cal geht es gut, sie hatten nur eine Autopanne und Nicks Handy ist zu Hause und bei Cals Handy war der Akku leer.", entgegnete Sara grinsend.

„Ok, Gott sei Dank, dann wäre das ja geklärt! Sind sie denn unterwegs? Kaplan Turner wird langsam ungeduldig!", hakte Gil nach.

„Ja……….. Oh schau, da sind sie schon!", sagte Sara und zeigte auf die zwei Personen, die gerade um die Ecke kamen.

Jetzt konnte die Taufe beginnen. Cal ging es gut und die Taufpaten und Gäste waren alle da.

Grissom und Sara gingen mit Nessi und den anderen in die Kirche. Sie standen am Kirchenportal und warteten auf Kaplan Turner, der schon den Mittelgang entlang zu ihnen kam.

Die anderen Gäste, außer Cath und Nick saßen alle in den Bänken vorne. Horatio hatte es in die Hand genommen die Taufe zu filmen und war ebenfalls hinten stehen geblieben. Vanessa war inzwischen aufgewacht und strahlte vor gute Laune. Sara hatte den Kinderwagen in eine Seitennische gestellt und hatte Nessi auf dem Arm. Sie brabbelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Als zwischendurch gesungen wurde, war sie still und lauschte. Als alles ruhig war, fing Nessi an, die ganze Kirche zu unterhalten. Sie brabbelte munter vor sich hin und gluckste ab und zu freudig. Keiner, selbst Kaplan Turner konnte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sara war froh, dass sie es geschafft hatten, Kaplan Turner für die Taufe ihrer Tochter zu begeistern. Er hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten im Krankenhaus besucht. Der Kaplan war ein guter Freund von Horatio, und als er gehört hatte, dass Vanessa geboren war, kam er nach Vegas um die Grissoms zu besuchen. Damals hatten Gil und Sara ihn wegen der Taufe gefragt, er hatte sofort zugesagt.

Nachdem das Lied geendet hatte, begrüßte Kaplan Turner, Gil, Sara, die Paten und die Gäste.

Er wendete sich an Gil und Sara.

Liebe Sara, lieber Gil, Ihr bringt euer Kind, damit es in die Gemeinschaft der Christen aufgenommen wird. Welchen Namen habt eurem Kind gegeben?

„Vanessa Catherine Nicholas!", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. 

Kaplan Turner sah die Grissoms erneut an.

„Was erbittet Ihr von der Kirche Gottes für euer Kind?", fragte Kaplan Turner.

„Die Taufe!", antworteten Gil und Sara wieder.

Sara, Gil, Ihr erbittet für euer Kind die Taufe. Damit erklärt Ihr euch bereit, euer Kind nach besten Kräften im Glauben zu erziehen. Es soll Gott und den Nächsten lieben lernen, so wie Christus es uns gelehrt hat. Seid Ihr euch dieser Aufgabe bewusst?

Beide, Sara und Grissom antworteten mit „Ja"! 

Dann wendete sich der Kaplan an Nick und Cath.

Liebe Paten, die Eltern haben euch gebeten, für dieses Kind das Patenamt zu übernehmen. Damit sollt Ihr den Eltern helfen, dass aus diesem Kind ein guter Christ wird. Seid ihr bereit, den Eltern dieses Kindes bei der christlichen Erziehung beizustehen? 

„Ja.", antworteten sowohl Cath als auch Nick.

Vanessa schaute dem ganzen Spektakel zu und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Ab und zu gab sie einige Laute und ein Glucksen von sich und strampelte mit allen Vieren. Sie wollte unbedingt auf den Boden, da war es wesentlich interessanter als auf Mommys Arm.

Gemeinsam zog die kleine Gruppe durch den Mittelgang nach vorne und alle außer Kaplan Turner, der an den Altar trat, setzten sich in die 1. Bank. Horatio hatte, bevor er sich setzte, die Kamera auf das Stativ gestellt. Er hatte vor dem Gottesdienst schon alles eingestellt. Er setzte sich zu Sam und seinem Sohn in die Bank, der immer wieder unruhig hin und her rutschte.

Der Kaplan fuhr fort und zitierte einen Spruch aus der Bibel.

Als Kaplan Turner geendet hatte, sagte er noch ein paar begrüßende Worte zu dem Rest der Gemeinde. Dann ging er hinunter zu den Bänken, in denen Sara Gil und die Gäste saßen.

„Liebe Eltern, liebe Paten, in unserer Welt und auch in uns selbst gibt es viel Böses, das uns bedrängt und bedroht. Ihr sollt eurem Kind vorleben, wie man in unserer Welt gegen das Böse kämpft und sich auf die Seite des Guten stellt. Seid ihr dazu bereit?", fragte der Kaplan die Grissoms und Nick und Cath.

Alle 4 antworteten: „Wir sind bereit."

„Vanessa, mit großer Freude nimmt dich die christliche Gemeinde auf, und in ihrem Namen bezeichne ich dich mit dem Zeichen des Kreuzes. Deine Eltern und Paten werden nach mir dieses Zeichen Christi auf deine Stirn zeichnen.", sagte nun wieder Kaplan Turner.

Der Kaplan machte Vanessa ein Kreuzzeichen auf die Stirn. Nessi strahlte und lächelte den Kaplan an, als wäre er das Beste, was sie je gesehen hatte. Ein freudiges Glucksen entfuhr ihr dann, als ihre Eltern ihr das Kreuzzeichen auf die Stirn machten und Gil ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab. Cath und Nick taten es den beiden Grissoms gleich, sie machten ebenfalls Nessi ein Kreuzzeichen auf die Stirn. Als Cath dran war, grapschte Nessi nach Caths Finger und wollte ihn in den Mund stecken. Doch Sara befreite Cath aus Nessis Umklammerung, denn Cath wäre beinahe über Warrick gefallen, der zwischen ihr und Sara saß. Sara und Cath konnte sich beide ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als sie Nessis geschocktes Gesicht sahen, als Cath den Finger zurückzog.

Nachdem der Kaplan wieder einige Worte gesprochen hatte, gab er Sara und Gil ein Zeichen, dass sie mit Nessi zum Taufbecken, das an den Altarstufen war, kommen sollten. Cath und Nick gingen ebenfalls mit nach vorne und Horatio, der die ganz Taufe filmte, wollte auch ganz in der Nähe sein.

„Sie können gerne alle nach vorne kommen, wenn Sara und Gil nichts dagegen haben!", sagte der Kaplan.

„Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Gil.

Sara nickte zustimmend. Sie drehte sich noch mal zu den Gästen im Kirchenschiff um und gab Ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie doch alle nach vorne kommen sollten.

Nick, der neben Sara stand, hielt die Taufkerze, die er mit Cath zusammen ausgesucht hatte.

Sie hatten sie extra für Vanessa anfertigen lassen. Ein wunderschönes Kreuz, verziert mit Blumen zierte die Mitte der weißen Kerze und oben drüber, mit goldenen Buchstaben stand _Vanessa Catherine Nicholas_ auf der Kerze. Um die Buchstaben herum zierten immer wieder winzige Schmetterlinge die Kerze. Unter dem Kreuz stand, ebenfalls in Gold, das Taufdatum von Vanessa.

Sara hielt ihre Tochter auf dem Arm die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Ab und zu kam von ihr ein „_ba oder bada_", oder sie gluckste freudig und strampelte dabei vor Vergnügen. Mit einem Griff hatte sie gleich darauf Saras Halskette in Besitz genommen, die gerade Gil versuchte von Vanessas festen Griff zu lösen, bevor sie noch abriss. Nach ein paar Sekunden andauernden Kampf hatte es Gil geschafft und Vanessa grinste ihren Daddy mit ihren blauen Augen strahlend an. Grissom selbst konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Tochter wurde zwar erst 7 Monate alt, war aber schon extrem ausgebufft. Er sah zu Sara, die ebenfalls grinste. Er warf seiner Frau ein wissendes Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich Kaplan Turner zuwendeten. Cath stand auf der anderen Seite von Sara und hielt Nessis kleines Händchen, die immer noch laut immer wieder gluckste. Sara hatte Vanessa aufrecht auf den Arm genommen, sodass sie alles sehen konnte, was um sie herumgeschah. Mit dem anderen Arm hatte sie Vanessa umschlungen, sodass sie sie gut halten konnte, wenn sie so herumzappelte. Nessi schien es jedenfalls zu gefallen.

„Liebe Sara, lieber Gil, wir wollen nun eure Tochter Vanessa vor Gottes Angesicht taufen.", sprach Kaplan Turner.

Sara legte ihre Tochter in ihre Arme. Grissom hatte ebenfalls seine Hand unter Nessis Rücken geschoben, gemeinsam hielten sie ihre Tochter über dem Taufbecken.

Kaplan Turner nahm nun das Gefäß mit Wasser und sprach, während er es in 3 Zügen Vanessa sanft über den Kopf schüttete:

„Vanessa Catherine Nicholas, ich taufe Dich im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes."

Vanessa gluckste freudig auf, als ihr das Wasser über den Kopf gegossen wurde. Die Anwesenden konnten sich ein Lachen dabei nicht verkneifen.

Kaplan Turner trocknete Vanessa mit einem Tuch ihr braunes Lockenköpfchen ab. Wieder strahlte Nessi den Kaplan an, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte und ihr mit dem Finger auf die Nase stupste. Er wandte sich an Sara und Grissom:

„Eine sehr lebenslustige und fröhliche Tochter habt ihr aber!", sagte er lachend.

„Oh ja, das ist sie ganz sicher", sagte Sara schmunzelnd.

Der Kaplan salbte nun Nessi mit Chrisam, dabei sprach er ein paar Worte. Nessi gluckste immer wieder auf und wurde wohl von den Umstehenden mehr beachtete, als das was der Kaplan sagte.

Der Kaplan sprach nun weiter:

„Vanessa, du bist eine neue Schöpfung geworden und hast Christus angezogen. Das weiße Kleid ist Zeichen dieser Würde. Mögest du diese Würde makellos für das ewige Leben bewahren. Wort und Beispiel deiner Angehörigen helfen dir dabei."

Cath hatte zuvor das Kleid von Grissom entgegen genommen und versuchte nun zusammen mit Nick ihr das Kleid überzuziehen. Doch jetzt wurde es Baby Grissom zu bunt. Vanessa quäkte leicht vor sich hin und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Als es Cath und Nick endlich einigermaßen geschafft hatten, Nessi das Taufkleid anzuziehen, waren die beiden ganz schön außer Atem.

Sara nahm ihre Tochter wieder an sich und Grissom hatte den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Gemeinsam gingen sie mit den Paten zum Altar nach oben, wo Nick die Taufkerze an der Osterkerze anzündete. Er übergab sie nun Gil. Der Kaplan sprach noch ein paar Worte und gab dann den Segen.

Das Schlusslied ertönte und sie verließen alle die Kirche. Vor der Kirche drehte sich Grissom zu Kaplan Turner um.

„Du kommst doch auch gleich zu uns nach Hause, oder?", fragte Grissom ihn.

„Ja, Horatio und Sam nehmen mich gleich mit.", entgegnete ihm der Kaplan.

Sara, Gil stellten sich kurz im angrenzenden Park noch an einen Baum um Bilder mit den Paten und natürlich Nessi im Taufkleid zu machen.

Danach gab es noch ein paar Bilder nur mit den 3 Grissoms! Auch Kaplan Turner sollte auf einem der Bilder nicht fehlen.

Die Gäste fuhren alle zu den Grissoms. Sara hatte Mrs. Ashleys und ihre Tochter gebeten, sich ein wenig während der Feier um alles zu kümmern. Dass genug zu Trinken im Garten war und das Geschirr abgeräumt wurde. Grissom hatte ihr den Vorschlag gemacht, dann hätten sie beide nicht all zu viel zu tun und könnten sich um die Gäste und auch um Nessi kümmern.

Grissom hatte gestern noch mit Warrick einen Pavillon im Garten aufgebaut. Zudem hatten sie die Tische und Bänke von dem Partyservice reingestellt.

Als alle Gäste da waren, tranken sie erstmal Kaffee. Sara hatte Nessi inzwischen nach oben gebracht und sie zum Schlafen gelegt. Mit dem Babyfon bewaffnet kam sie wieder in den Garten.

Sie ging auf ihren Mann zu und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Schläft Nessi schon, Specialgirl?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, unsere Prinzessin war wohl wieder sehr müde", erwiderte Sara.

„Dann komm lass uns auch mal Kaffee trinken und ein Stück Kuchen essen, oder sollte ich eher sagen ein paar Stück Kuchen.", neckte er seine Frau.

„Naja ich habe eben Hunger!", erwiderte sie und ging geradewegs zur Kuchentheke.

Grissom stand da und bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Er liebte es so an Sara, sie war eben was ganz Besonderes. Sie aß immer, wann sie Hunger hatte, dachte nie über irgendwelche Figurprobleme nach. Davon abgesehen musste sie es auch nicht, er liebte sie so, wie sie war, sie war einfach perfekt und wunderschön. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile umgezogen und hatte Jeans und T-Shirt an. Grissom konnte kaum die Augen kaum von ihr lassen.

„Hey Reena, sag mal wie gefällt es dir in der Nachtschicht eigentlich?", fragte nun Sasha, der Reena gegenübersaß.

„Eigentlich ganz gut, nur sehr ungewohnt, wenn man jahrelang in der Tagesschicht gearbeitet hat.", sagte Reena.

„Hast du in San Francisco, nur Tagesschicht gearbeitet?", fragte Greg nun, der an ihrer Seite saß.

„Ja, Greggo, ich habe immer nur Tagesschicht mit Sara und Sasha zusammengehabt.", Reena lächelte Greg freundlich zu.

„Oh man, das kann ich mir wiederum nicht vorstellen, ich habe schon immer in der Nachtschicht gearbeitet!", erwiderte Greg.

Reena drehte sich zu Greg um und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Greg reagierte mit verwirrten Blick und sah sie an.

„Was ist los Engel, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er sie.

„Können wir mal kurz nach draußen gehen, wo nicht so viele Leute sind?", fragte Reena, die etwas blass wirkte.

„Klar doch, komm lass dir helfen, du siehst ja wirklich übel aus!", sagte Greg und packte Reena vorsichtig am Arm.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Greg und Reena etwas entspannt. Beide versuchten so gut wie möglich auf die freundschaftliche Basis miteinander umzugehen. Sie gingen oft zusammen oder mit Freunden aus, die Atmosphäre war entspannter als noch vor ein paar Wochen.

„Reena Engel, hey was ist mir dir?", fragte Greg besorgt, als sie etwas abseits im Garten waren.

„Mir war gerade etwas zu heiß im Zelt, ich weiß auch nicht, sobald ich in letzter Zeit an meine Vergangenheit erinnert werde, fühle ich mich unwohl!", sagte sie schuldbewusst.

„Reena, ich weiß leider nicht viel von deiner Vergangenheit, aber meinst du nicht, es wäre besser mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Ich meine nicht mich, sondern jemand, der dich damals schon kannte, wie Sasha oder Sara.", sagte Greg, während er sie in den Arm nahm.

Reena wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sie hätte am liebsten mit Greg darüber geredet. Aber er wollte anscheinend nichts über ihre Vergangenheit wissen. Vielleicht wusste er es auch und verachtete sie deswegen. Es tat ihr gut, wie Greg ihr zur Seite stand, als Freund. Egal was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, die Freundschaft wurde dadurch nicht mehr belastet.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht und ich spreche mal mit Sasha oder Sara darüber.", sagte sie seufzend.

„Geht es dir wieder besser? Wollen wir wieder rein? Ansonsten bleibe ich gerne bei dir hier draußen.", sagte Greg und sah Reena direkt in die Augen.

Er hoffte, Reena würde sagen, dass sie wieder reingehen sollten, denn er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier stehen konnte und sie im Arm halten konnte, ohne sie zu küssen. Reenas Gesicht kam immer näher, ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, doch Greg drehte sich im letzten Moment von ihr weg.

Oh man, die Frau bringt mich echt um den Verstand, dachte er. Alles in seinem Körper sehnte sich nach ihr, nach einem einzigen Kuss. Doch er wusste, dass er es nicht durfte, sonst würde er ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen.

Doch Reena sollte es ihm nicht so leicht machen. Sanft umfasste sie sein Kinn und zwang Greg so, sie anzusehen. Greg schluckte, als er in die grünen Augen schaute.

„Danke Greggo, das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.", sagte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Greg einen kurzen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Greg hätte sie am liebsten an sich gezogen und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. Aber er war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Er war viel zu überrascht von ihr.

Greg schluckte noch mal, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Du weißt doch Engel, ich bin immer für dich da.", gab er mir rauer Stimme zurück.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen, ich denke die Anderen fragen sich, sicherlich wo wir bleiben.", sagte Reena.

„Ja, eine gute Idee!", sagte er etwas zu euphorisch.

Er schient wohl nicht schnell genug von mir wegzukommen. Dabei hätte ich gerne alles aufgeklärt, was in letzter Zeit gewesen ist zwischen uns. Aber ich habe meine Chance vertan bei Greg, ich habe ihn ja damals nach der Nacht gesagt, es kann nicht mehr werden, was ein Fehler war, dachte sie traurig.

Im Garten herrschte lustiges Treiben. Klein Tim, der Sohn von Sam und Horatio spielte im Sandkasten und war zufrieden. Er fragte Sara immer wieder, wann denn endlich Vanessa aufwachen würde. Er wollte unbedingt mir ihr spielen. Aber Nessi schlief noch immer und Sara war auf froh drum, denn sie hatte im Moment noch alle Hände voll zu tun.

Luka und Mel saßen sich gegenüber und konnten sich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Luka hätte gerne gewusst, wie es Mel ergangen war in den Monaten. Hatte sie ihn genauso vermisst wie er sie. Sie kamen aber nicht dazu sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Irgendwann stand Luka auf und ging ein wenig abseits in den Garten, um zu rauchen.

Mel stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm.

„Hey, Mel, vielleicht haben wir ja jetzt Zeit um uns zu unterhalten.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, es war uns heute nicht gegönnt, ein paar ruhige Worte zu wechseln.", sagte Melinda lächelnd.

„Aber jetzt sage mir doch mal, wie es dir in den letzen Monaten ergangen ist?"

„Ich hatte viel zu tun in der Klinik, ansonsten habe ich dir ja schon Einiges berichtet in den E-Mails.", sagte sie.

„Ja, ich habe mich immer wieder über die E-Mails und Briefe von dir gefreut, Mel.", Luka sah sie lächelnd an.

Melindas Herz schlug schneller, wenn sie Luka ansah. Doch wusste sie, dass außer einer lockeren Freundschaft nichts draus werden würde. Sie war in den letzten Monaten mit einigen Männern ausgegangen, aber keiner war wie Luka.

„Ich habe mich auch sehr über deine Briefe und E-Mails gefreut. Aber das du es dir gemerkt hast, wegen den Postkarten, hat mich schon erstaunt.", sagte sie lachend.

„Sicher, ich habe dir damals schon zugehört. Wie ging es mit deinen Dates? Ich hoffe doch, sie waren erfolgreich?", fragte er vorsichtig, hoffte aber zugleich, dass sie erfolglos waren.

„Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran, das war teilweise ein einziges Fiasko.", entgegnete sie abwertend.

Luka konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er war erleichtert über die Worte von Mel.

„Luka Dacanti, du machst dich doch nicht lustig über mich?", fragte Mel gespielt entsetzt.

„Nein, Melinda, das würde ich niemals tun.", grinste er frech.

„Im Lügen bist du sehr schlecht Luka!", erwiderte Mel lachend.

„Wie erging es dir so, hattest du viele Dates in den letzten Monaten?", fragte sie und versuchte es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich für so etwas gar keine Zeit. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich auch gar kein Interesse daran! Mich interessiert nur eines, aber das kann ich nicht haben!", sagte er und schaute Mel direkt in die Augen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid!", mehr konnte Mel nicht sagen, denn das Funkeln in Lukas braunen Augen machte sie sprachlos.

„Ähm ich gehe dann mal zu Sara, wollte noch etwas mit ihr besprechen.", sagte Mel und drehte sich um.

„Mel!", rief ihr Luka hinterher.

„Ja?"

„Schön, dass ich dich wiedersehe!", Luka lächelte Mel an, sodass ihr die Knie weich wurden.

„Ich freue mich auch!", sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Nick und Cal hatten das kurze Gespräch zwischen Luka und Melinda mitbekommen. Sie saßen hinter einer Abtrennung, wo Grissom und Warrick gestern die Hollywoodschaukel hingestellt hatten. Cal hatte ihrer Meinung nach zu viel gegessen und war ein wenig mit ihrem Verlobten im Garten spazieren gegangen. Nick war der Meinung er musste bald mal mit Sara sprechen. Sie mussten irgendetwas tun, die Spannung der beiden war ja nicht mehr normal. Cal neben ihm seufzte leicht auf.

„Alles in Ordnung Sweety?", fragte er sorgenvoll.

„Ja, Nicky mir geht es gut, nur mein Bauch bringt mich noch um, schau mal, wie hart er wieder ist, der kleine Stokes Junior tritt ganz schön heftig.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Nick legte die Hand auf Cals Bauch und lächelte verzückt, als er bemerkte, dass sein Sohn wieder mal gerade trat.

„Am besten ist, du setzt dich später ins Haus rein, oder noch besser du legst dich bei Grissom und Sara auf die Couch, damit du dich schonst.", sagte Nick.

„Babe, bitte, fang nicht schon wieder an, ich bin nicht Sara! Mir und Stokes-Junior geht es wunderbar, das hat auch Mel bestätigt."

„Sorry Cal, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen um dich.", sagte er etwas zerknirscht.

„Ach Nicky, warum machst du dir so viele Gedanken, schon die ganze Schwangerschaft über, bist du gleich so extrem!"

„Sweety mich hat das mit Sara sehr mitgenommen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass eine Geburt, dermaßen schlecht ausgehen hätte, können. Sie wäre fast gestorben. Und dass auch Grissom, der Gil Grissom, dem nichts und niemand zu viel wird, so einen Zusammenbruch erleidet, hat mir zu denken gegeben.", Nick sah Cal ernst und traurig an.

„Oh Nicky ich weiß, wie sehr dich das mitgenommen hat. Ich weiß auch, wie viel dir an Sara liegt und gerade das in Miami, was ihr durchgemacht habt, war nicht leicht. Aber ich bin ich und bei mir und unserem Kleinen ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe einfach nur ganz einfache Schwangerschaftsprobleme, die völlig normal sind!", sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an.

„Du hast recht Cal, vielleicht denke ich einfach zu viel über das von Sara nach!"

„Wer denkt zu viel über mich nach?", fragte Sara, die gerade grinsend um die Ecke kam.

„Ach Nicky macht sich nur mal wieder zu viel Gedanken um mich!", lachte Cal.

„Warum denkt er dann so viel über mich nach?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Das soll dir Cal sagen, ich habe deinem Mann versprochen ihm zu helfen, wenn er das Bierfass anstechen will!", zog sich Nick aus der Affäre.

Nick stand grinsend auf und küsste Cal sanft auf den Mund, eher er sich verzog.

„Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, warum denkt Nicky über mich nach?", Sara sah Cal fragend an.

„Wir hatten gerade über die Schwangerschaft gesprochen. Ach Sara, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl er lässt mich nicht mal mehr eine Kaffeetasse hochheben. Er macht sich seitdem das mit dir war sehr viele Gedanken. Und deswegen ist er auch damals umgekippt, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger bin.", sagte Cal ein klein wenig traurig.

„Cal, das tut mir wirklich leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass es Nicky immer noch so mitnimmt, soll ich mal mit ihm reden?", fragte Sara.

„Ja, das wäre gut, vielleicht kannst du ihn ja mehr davon überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht und er nichts zu befürchten hat!", sagte Cal dankbar.

„Dir geht es wirklich gut?", hakte Sara noch mal nach.

„Ja, mir geht es sehr gut Sara, die üblichen Schwangerschaftsprobleme.", sagte Cal.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich jetzt, was es gibt?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Ja, wir wissen es seit gestern. Stokes-Baby hat sich endlich mal von der guten Seite gezeigt.", lachte Cal.

„Oh schön, und sagst du mir auch, was es ist, oder soll ich Ratespielchen machen!"

„Ja, schon, aber ich denke doch eher Nick will es dir sagen. Er platzt vor Stolz!", sagte Cal.

„Ok, dann hoffen wir mal, dass die beiden Männer endlich in Schwung kommen da vorne. Ich würde vorschlagen wir setzen uns in Bewegung und gehen mal wieder vor. Ich platze nämlich vor Neugierde!", grinste Sara.

„Bevor wir vorgehen, wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass ich ab Mitte Oktober in Mutterschutz gehe. Reena wird dann wieder in die Tagesschicht kommen, so dass ihr nicht ganz so wenige habt. Und wenn alles klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle, bin ich Anfang März wieder zurück im Labor.", sagte Cal noch.

„Ok Cal, das wird schon, ich bin länger ausgefallen als du, und ihr habt es ohne Probleme gemeistert. Denke wir werden es ohne dich schon hinbekommen, wobei du mir allerdings fehlen wirst. Sag es nicht Gil, aber so gut wie mit dir, konnte ich mit ihm nicht zusammenarbeiten!", lachte Sara.

„Nein ich verspreche dir, ich sage nichts. Aber danke für das Kompliment, kann ich gerne zurückgeben, neben Horatio war es nicht annähernd so entspannend zu arbeiten.", lachte nun auch Cal.

„Na ja lag vielleicht daran, dass es Männer sind!", grinste Sara und stand auf.

Sie reichte Cal die Hand zum Aufstehen und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zu den anderen Gästen.

… TBC


	75. Ein Flugzeugabsturz und Lukas Tod

**Chapter 75 **

Cal und Sara standen inzwischen wieder bei Nick und Gil, die mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg das Bierfass angestochen hatten.

„Sag mal Nicky, war da nicht was, was du mir sagen wolltest!", stichelte Sara.

„Ich dir sagen?", Nick war verwirrt.

„Ja sicher, oder willst du mir vorenthalten, was das Stokes-Baby für ein Geschlecht hat!", grinste Sara.

„Achso, nein natürlich nicht, also es gibt einen Jungen!", sagte Nick stolz und zog seine Cal zu sich ran und küsste sie sanft.

„Hey das ist ja super, gratuliere euch Calleigh und Nick!", Sara umarmte zuerst Cal und dann Nick.

Grissom umarmte ebenfalls beide. Nick und Sara konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie mussten immer wieder daran denken, wie Grissom noch vor ein paar Jahren war.

„Was habe ich gehört? Du bekommst einen Stammhalter Nick?", Greg, Warrick und auch Cath waren zu den vier dazu getreten.

„Ja, Greg da hast du richtig gehört. Wir bekommen einen Stokes-Junior!", antwortete Nick.

„Wow warte mal Nick, das kann überhaupt nicht sein!", begann nun Warrick.

„Was? Warum nicht?"

„Na ja du und Cal seid noch nicht verheiratet, wenn euer Sohn auf die Welt kommt. Also heißt er noch Duquesne!"

Grissom grinste und Nick nickte nur geistesabwesend. Daran hatte Nick noch gar nicht gedacht.

In dem Moment gab Nessi lautstark zu hören, dass sie aufgewacht war und vermutlich Hunger hatte.

Grissom ging nach oben um seine Tochter zu holen und Sara bereitete ihr Mittagessen vor. Heute gab es Püriertes Spaghetti Bolognese für das kleine Monster.

Cath bot sich an, Nessi zu füttern. Sara stellte den Kinderstuhl in den Garten und Grissom setzte seine Tochter rein. Der Anblick von Nessi brachte viele zum Lachen. Sie saß in ihrem Stuhl mit einem Lätzchen um den Hals und blickte gierig auf ihr Essen, welches Sara noch ein wenig entfernt von ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Denn wenn Nessi Hunger hatte, war nichts mehr vor ihr sicher, besonders nicht jegliches Essen.

„So, Nessi lässt du dich mal von deiner Patentante füttern? Na, hast du Hunger, kleine Maus?", fragte Cath.

Als Antwort bekam sie ein lautes Glucksen und Heftiges wedeln mit den Armen. Als Cath Nessi den ersten Löffel in den Mund steckte, schmatzte sie laut und ein Laut wie _„Mhmm"_ entfuhr Nessi. Die Gäste konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Man, Sara, Nessi ist ja fast so gut wie du, wenn es um das Essen geht!", lachte Warrick.

„Oh ja, das ist sie. Den Appetit hat sie eindeutig von Sara geerbt!", sagte Grissom und lächelte aber seiner Frau zu.

Nessi hatte schnell ihre Portion verputzt und nach einer weiteren Portion, die Sara warm machte, was sie dann auch satt.

Sara hatte inzwischen eine Decke auf der Wiese ausgebreitet, auf die sie Nessi setzte. Nessi saß seit ein paar Tagen ohne Hilfe. Das Krabbeln klappte jetzt auch schon perfekt.

„Ich glaube jetzt können wir Nessi mal ihre Geschenke geben!", sagte Cath.

Warrick stand auf und holte das Geschenk für Nessi. Er gab es Nessi, die sofort neugierig danach grapschte. Aber sie konnte es ja noch nicht alleine halten. Cath kniete sich neben sie und half ihr beim Auspacken, wobei Cath das Geschenk eher alleine auspackte. Nessi hatte mehr Interesse an der Geschenkschleife als an dem Geschenk selber. Doch, als sie sah, was es ist, drehte sie es neugierig in ihren Händchen rum. Es war ein Bilderbuch mit Insekten. _**„Mein erstes Käfer- und Insektenbuch"**_ lautete der Titel. Vanessa schaute das Buch einige Sekunden an, grinste den Marienkäfer auf der Titelseite an und warf es beiseite, krabbelte los um das nächste lebende Insekt einzufangen.

Sara und Gil mussten lachen, als sie sahen, was Cath und Warrick ihr geschenkt hatten. Cath hatte Sara noch eine Karte in die Hand gedrückt, in der nochmals 200 Dollar für Nessi waren.

„Hey kleine Nessi, schau mal was ich hier für dich habe!", sagte Horatio.

„Sara, es tut mir leid, ich konnte Horatio nicht davon abhalten!", sagte Sam lachend, die neben Sara und Gil stand.

Horatio zog eine Mini-Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche und setzte sie Nessi auf. Nessi fing wieder an zu glucksen und wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her, bis die Sonnenbrille endlich runterfiel. Sie nahm sie in ihre Händchen und grinste die Sonnenbrille an, als wäre sie ihre beste Freundin.

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können Horatio, das du es einfach nicht lassen kannst, Nessi eine Sonnenbrille zu schenken. Danke Euch!", lachte Gil. Auch er bekam von der Familie Caine eine Karte mit Geld enthalten.

Horatio rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, die verrutscht war, als er sich zu Nessi gebeugt hatte, und schaute Gil lachend an.

„Na ja, eure Tochter sollte schon bewaffnet sein, gegen die Sonne und gegen Las Vegas. Aber besser als eine Waffe! Meinst du nicht auch Darling?", Horatio hatte den Blick auf Sam gerichtet, die lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sam, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass Horatio Nessi eine Waffe schenken wollte?", fragte Sara etwas entsetzt.

„Nein, Sara, keine Angst, das habe ich ihm gleich ausgeredet! Spaß beiseite, nein Sara er wollte ihr keine schenken!", lachte Sam.

Als Nächstes kamen Nick und Cal, die Nessi eine Halskette mit Namensanhänger schenkten. Auf diesem Namensanhänger war zudem auf der Rückseite ein Schmetterling eingraviert und Nessis Geburtsdatum.

„Sara, es ist besser, wenn du sie Nessi umziehst, ich glaube ich habe da zwei linke Hände und Cal kann sich nicht so runterbeugen!", sagte Nick.

Sara zog Nessi die Kette an. Sie war zuerst nicht begeistert davon, doch nach einer kleinen Weile, als sie eine Ameise entdeckt hatte, war die Kette schon wieder vergessen. Nick gab Sara ebenfalls noch einen Umschlag, in denen 200 Dollar waren. Sara küsste Nick auf die Wange und umarmte danach Cal.

Später würde sie in Ruhe alles Gil zeigen, denn er bekam im Moment nur die Hälfte mit.

Jetzt kam Hodges aus dem Hintergrund, er hatte mit Sasha zusammengelegt und sie hatten Nessi das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness als Plüschtier besorgt. Hodges war ganz stolz, denn Nessi hatte es sofort gegrapscht und an sich gedrückt. Was manch einen wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Greg und Reena hatten sich für Baby Grissom etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht. Sie schenkten ihr eine Sternschnuppe, die Vanessa Glück bringen sollte. Die Idee kam ihnen beim Internetsurfen. Sie dachten sich, es wäre sicher etwas Besonderes, so ein Glücksbringer für die kleine Maus. Sie hatten sich die Sternschnuppe mit dem Namen _**„**__**Campo del Cielo"**_entschieden. Nessi konnte vielleicht jetzt noch nichts damit anfangen, aber wenn sie genauso eine Wissenschaftlerin werden würde wie ihre Mom und ihr Dad, würde sie es irgendwann sehr zu schätzen wissen.

Mel hatte für Nessi ein weises Kapuzenhandtuch gekauft. Sie hatte von einer Freundin ihren Namen mit Schmetterlingen als Buchstaben einsticken lassen. Sara betrachtete entzückt das Handtuch für Nessi.

„Vielen dank Mel und natürlich auch euch, Greg, Reena, Hodges und Sasha!", sagte Sara mit Freudetränen in den Augen.

Sie freute sich über die Geschenke ihrer Tochter. Grissom hatte sich ebenfalls bei Cath und Warrick herzlich bedankt. Er war fasziniert über das Käferbuch, in dem er völlig vergessen darin herumblätterte.

„Sara, Gil, es ist besser, wenn ich euch Nessis Geschenk gebe! Packt es für sie aus!", sagte Luka.

Sara packte das Päckchen vorsichtig aus und zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner silberner Anhänger in Form eines Schutzengels. Grissom konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er freute sich über das Geschenk von Luka für seine Tochter. Sara betrachtete ebenfalls den Anhänger und stellte fest, dass auf de Rückseite folgende Worte eingraviert waren:

„_**Non ti lascieró cadere e non ti abbandoneró!**_

_**Per Vanessa, nell'Amore Luka**__**"**_

Sara schaute Luka lächelnd an.

„Du weißt, was das heißt!", sagte Luka und lächelte Sara an.

„Ja, Luka, es heißt übersetzt: _**I**__**ch lasse dich nicht fallen und verlasse dich nicht! Für Vanessa, in Liebe Luka**_", sprach sie leise.

Sara umarmte Luka herzlich, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dieser Satz hatte er ihr damals gesagt, als sie abgereist war aus Italien, er hatte ihr versprochen für immer ihr Freund zu sein.

„Danke Luka", sagte sie und blinzelte ihre Tränen weg.

Grissom wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte, und legte Luka die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Vielen Dank auch von mir, Luka!", sagte Grissom und lächelte ebenfalls.

Danach nahm er Sara in den Arm und strich ihr sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sara sah ihren Mann glücklich an.

Der kleine Tim freute sich, dass Nessi endlich wach war und auch Nessi hatte wohl an Tim Gefallen gefunden. Denn sie brabbelte ihn immer wieder mit etwas Unverständlichem zu. Aber Tim schien es nichts auszumachen. Er und Nessi jagten den Insekten und Ameisen hinterher. Wobei Tim eher das Gras vom Rasen rauszupfte und ständig für seine Mutter Blumen pflückte. Aber Nessi jagte den Fliegen und Bienen hinterher die um sie herumschwirrten.

Grissom war neben Sara getreten, die das Spektakel von Nessi beobachtete. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf das Haar.

„Schau dir mal unsere Tochter an. Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass sie das mit den Insekten von mir hat!", sagte Sara lachend zu Gil.

„Hm ok ich geb ja zu, das Interesse scheint sie wohl von mir zu haben!", lachte Grissom.

Grissom zog seine Frau an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. Seine Hände lies er an ihren Po wandern.

„Gil Grissom untersteh dich weiterzugehen und nimm deine Hände von meinem Po!", flüsterte Sara leise zwischen den Küssen hervor.

„Warum Specialgirl? Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?", Grissom hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Du Schuft!", lachte sie.

Grissom machte keine Anstalten seine Hände von ihrem Po zu nehmen, im Gegenteil, er fasste noch ein wenig fester zu. Sara ergriff nun Maßnahmen. Sie biss Gil sanft in seine Unterlippe. Grissom reagierte sofort und stöhnte leise auf! Sofort lies er seine Hände wieder um ihre Taille wandern und zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich ran.

„Du kleines Biest!", sagte er und sah ihr in ihre braunen Augen, die vor Schalk blitzten.

„Nein, Honey, ich habe mich nur gewehrt!", entgegnete Sara grinsend, bevor sie ihren Mann noch mal leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Wow wow, Nessi nicht anfassen!"

Eine laute Stimme ließ Sara und Gils Kuss abrupt enden. Angstvoll schaute Sara in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Jetzt fing auch Nessi an zu schreien.

Warrick hatte die schreiende Vanessa auf dem Arm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sara, als sie ihre Tochter an sich nahm, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Na ja sie wollte gerade eine Biene fangen. Denke sie hat sicher schon zum Stechen angesetzt gehabt, denn Nessi hat sie schon die ganze Zeit geärgert.", sagte Warrick.

„Oh Prinzessin, was machst du nur? Du kannst doch nicht alle Insekten gleich angrapschen!", Sara wusste nicht wie sie einem 7 Monate altem Kind beibringen sollte, dass man mit manchen Insekten vorsichtig umgehen sollte.

„Ich glaube der Bugman sollte seiner Tochter mal ein wenig mehr über Insekten beibringen.", grinste Warrick seinen Chef an.

Grissom warf Warrick seinen typischen Blick zu. Jetzt stimmten auch alle Anderen in das Lachen ein. Alle hatten den kleinen Zwischenfall mitbekommen und waren erleichtert, dass nichts passiert war.

„Ich glaube Gil, da könnt ihr vorerst nichts unternehmen, als ein wenig aufzupassen. Tim hat gerne die Würmer gegessen, wenn wir nicht aufgepasst haben.", sagte Horatio, der zu Gil und Sara rangetreten war.

„Sara komm mal mit Nessi mit, wir gehen mal zu Tim, er soll ein wenig auf sie aufpassen!", sagte Sam und nickte Sara zu.

„Tim hör mal zu, würdest du aufpassen, dass die kleine Vanessa keine Bienen anfasst?", Sam hatte sich zu ihrem Sohn gekniet und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja klar Mum, ich bin schon groß, ich kann auf Nessi aufpassen!", sagte der kleine Tim stolz.

„Das ist prima von dir Tim, das machst du bestimmt toll!", entgegnete Sam ihrem Sohn.

Sara setzte Nessi wieder auf die Decke und Tim hatte sich sofort neben sie gesetzt und den Arm um sie gelegt.

„Ich pass jetzt auf dich auf Nessi, ich bin nämlich schon großer als du!", sagte der kleine Tim.

Nessi schien die Umarmung überhaupt nicht zu passen, sie ließ sich zur Seite kippen und krabbelte brabbelnd und glucksend davon. Tim ihr hinterher, er war ja schließlich groß und musste auf sie aufpassen.

Die Grissoms und Caines konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na, dann wird es Zeit, dass ihr euch noch mal um Nachwuchs kümmert!", sagte Horatio scherzhaft.

„Nein! Das wird ganz sicher so schnell nicht der Fall sein Horatio. Ich bin froh, dass Nessi und ich die Geburt überlebt haben!", sagte Sara ernst und verschwand ins Haus.

Sara reagierte sehr allergisch darauf, wenn ihre Freunde sie darauf ansprachen. Sie war froh, dass sie die Geburt überlebt hatte und sie tat alles dafür nicht noch mal schwanger zu werden. Im Moment wollte sie kein zweites Kind.

Grissom war ihr nachgegangen und fand eine verstörte und weinende Sara im Schaukelstuhl im Kinderzimmer.

„Hey, Darling, Horatio hat es doch nicht so gemeint!", sagte er sanft.

„Ich weiß Gil, aber es ist für mich immer noch nicht so leicht!", sagte sie.

„Sara, keiner verlangt von dir, dass du wieder schwanger werden sollst! Vor allem ich nicht. Ich bin glücklich mit meinen beiden Ladies! Wenn du keine Schwangerschaft mehr möchtest, bin ich der Letzte, der das nicht versteht!", sagte er und hatte sich vor seine Frau in die Hocke gesetzt.

Er nahm ihre Hände und strich sanft mit seinen Daumen darüber.

„Wirklich, Honey? Du bist auch glücklich, wenn wir mit Nessi alleine bleiben du vielleicht keinen Sohn bekommst?", fragte Sara noch mal nach.

„Sicher Sara, sehr glücklich sogar!", versicherte er ihr.

Sara schlang die Arme um Grissom und küsste ihn innig. Ihr Mann erwiderte den Kuss genauso sanft und stand auf und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Horatio du Kindskopf, wie kannst du so was sagen?", schellte Sam ihren Mann sanft.

„Entschuldige Sam, aber ich habe daran nicht mehr gedacht! Ich gehe mal zu ihr und entschuldige mich!", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

„Ja tue das mal Rotschopf. Du musst sie verstehen, nach so einer Geburt würde ich auch nicht so schnell an ein 2. Kind denken.", sagte Sam zu Horatio und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Horatio ging hinein und fand auch gleich Sara und Gil, die schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.

„Horatio, es tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiert habe!", sagte sie gleich, als sie ihn sah.

„Ist schon ok Sara, ich hätte vielleicht erst überlegen sollen, was ich sage, es tut mir ebenfalls leid!", sagte er und umarmte Sara.

„Vergessen wir es! Ich will ja nicht, dass du noch Ärger mit Sam deswegen bekommst!", sagte Sara lachend und zwinkerte Sam zu, die an der Terrassentür stand.

Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sich Horatio umdrehte. Es kam selten vor, dass Horatio mal unrecht hatte, oder falsch lag, doch wenn war es eher zum Schmunzeln. Typisch CSI eben!

Die Feier verlief weiterhin lustig und friedlich. Sam und Horatio verabschiedeten sich als Erstes am Abend, denn Tim war zum Umfallen müde. Sara und Gil luden sie noch zu Weihnachten ein, doch die Caines lehnten ab. Denn sie wollten über Weihnachten mal wieder in den Urlaub fahren. Horatio hatte es Sam versprochen, als er das letzte Mal wieder am Wochenende ins Labor fuhr, weil er ja der Annahme war, dass Miami ohne Ltd. Horatio Caine nicht sicher war.

Die Nächste, die sich verabschieden wollte, war Mel. Sie musste morgen wieder zum Frühdienst in die Klinik. Doch bevor sie sich verabschiedete, wollte sie noch mal mit Luka alleine reden. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, Luka hatte gerne auf Mels bitten reagiert, und war mit ihr ein wenig abseits gegangen, damit sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten und verabschieden konnten.

„Du musst also morgen auch wieder zurück nach Europa?", fragte Mel mit stickiger Stimme.

Ihr war spätestens seit den E-Mails klar geworden, dass sie sich in Luka verliebt hatte.

„Ja, leider Mel. Wäre gerne noch hier geblieben um dich noch ein wenig kennenzulernen! Mein Flug geht um 10 Uhr morgen nach London und von dort aus weiter nach Italien.", sagte Luka.

„Na ja man kann eben nicht alles im Leben haben!", jetzt liefen Mel ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.

Wie gut, dass es dunkel ist und Luka es nicht sehen kann, dachte sie.

„Mel, bitte nicht weinen!"

Luka war auf sie zugegangen und hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen.

„Ich weine nicht Luka!", sagte sie tapfer lächelnd.

„Du bist eine kleine Lügnerin, Sunshine!", sagte er und lächelte.

„Ach Luka, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt. Verzeih mir!", sagte sie immer noch weinend.

„Mel, du hast dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Meinst du mir, geht es anders? Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke!"

Mel seufzte leicht auf und sah Luka an. Von der Terrasse her kam ein wenig Licht, sodass sie sehen konnte, dass auch Luka Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Luka ich sollte dann mal gehen. Wir schreiben uns, ja?", fragte Mel.

Sie wollte schnellstens weg, bevor sie völlig in Tränen ausbrach.

„Mel, bitte bleib noch!", Luka hielt sie fest und hatte sie am Gehen gehindert.

„Luka mach es uns bitte nicht so schwer. Ich kann das einfach nicht, du in Europa und ich sitze hier!", sagte sie schluchzend.

„Mel, Sunshine, ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Du hast mir sehr gefehlt die letzten Monate."

„Melinda, dein Taxi ist hier!", rief Sara ihr zu.

„Danke Sara ich komme gleich!", sagte Mel und schluckte ihre Tränen runter.

„Machs gut Sunshine! Vergiss mich nicht!", sagte Luka und küsste ihr die Tränen weg.

„Nein Luka, das könnte ich gar nicht!", sprach Mel und küsste Luka zum Abschied sanft auf die Lippen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum Taxi.

Sie verabschiedete sich kurz von Sara und auch Grissom traf sie bei Rausgehen und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Luka stand im Garten und hatte in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Luka ist alles ok mit euch beiden?", fragte Sara, die zu ihm gegangen war.

„Ja und nein!", sagte Luka nachdenklich.

Sara merkte, dass Luka nicht reden wollte, also sagte Sara nichts mehr.

Die Gäste verabschiedeten sich dann auch alle nacheinander. Luka stand immer noch im Garten und rauchte inzwischen schon die 10. Zigarette. Ihn beschäftigte irgendetwas, Sara hätte ihm zu gerne geholfen, sie wusste aber nicht wie. Da kam ihr Nick zu Hilfe.

„Schau mal Luka, der ist doch völlig fertig.", sagte Nick.

„Ja ich weiß, aber er wollte nicht reden, Nick."

„Manche Leute sollte man zu seinem Glück zwingen." sagte er und sah sie lachend an.

„Sollte das wieder eine Anspielung sein, Nicky?", lachte Sara.

„Nein Sar-Honey, so etwas würde ich mir nie erlauben. Nun komm schon, geh zu ihm Mrs. Grissom, bevor er sich noch eine Nikotinvergiftung holt!", sagte Nick lachend.

Sara musste über Nick lachen, aber ging zu Luka. Er bemerkte sie kommen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Luka ist alles ok mit dir!", fragte sie und sah, dass er übers ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Ja, Sara mir ging es noch nie besser!", grinste er.

„Verrätst du mir auch den Grund?"

„Sagen wir mal so, es hat mit Mel zu tun.", erwiderte er.

„Oh Luka, jetzt rede nicht in Rätseln, sondern sag mir, was los ist?", sagte Sara ungeduldig.

Luka erzählte Sara die ganze Geschichte.

„Aber ich muss erst einiges in Italien regeln. Ich hoffe es klappt alles, wie ich es mir denke!", sagte er abschließend.

„Ich hoffe es für dich Luka! Sag mir bescheid, dann machen wir das zusammen."

Luka umarmte Sara liebevoll und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke Sara, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich nie nach Las Vegas gekommen und hätte nie Mel kennengelernt!"

„Siehst du es, war doch gut, dass wir uns gegen eine Liebesbeziehung und für eine Freundschaft entschieden haben!", bemerkte Sara.

„Ja das war sogar sehr gut! Sonst hätte mich ja damals Grissom schon in tausend Stücke gerissen.", lachte er.

Sara gab Luka einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sie auf den Weg ins Haus. Gil hatte gerade Nessi noch gebadet und wollte sie ins Bett bringen.

Sara kam gerade wieder von einem Tatort, sie ging direkt in ihr Büro und rief Cal an, die mit ihr ebenfalls am Tatort war, aber schon etwas eher ins Labor zurückgefahren war.

„Cal, kannst du bitte Hodges und Raph sagen, dass ich das ganze Team im Besprechungsraum sehen will!"

Sara hatte gerade einen Fall rein bekommen, der vermutlich etwas heikel für das ganze Team werden könnte.

Sara gab noch Reena und Sasha bescheid und sie trafen sich alle 10 min später im Besprechungsraum.

„Der Flughafen hat mich gerade angerufen, wir sind alle in Dauereinsatz die nächsten 24 Stunden.", begann sie.

„Ein Flugzeug hat kurz nach dem Start eine Notlandung im Lake Mead hingelegt und dabei sind 3 Menschen ums Leben gekommen und 10 Menschen schweben in Lebensgefahr und 10 werden immer noch vermisst. Die anderen sind leicht verletzt und wurden in die umliegenden Krankenhäuser gebracht. SASHA, HODGES, ihr werdet mit Cal und mir die Spurensuche am Tatort aufnehmen, also macht euch auf was gefasst! REENA, du und RAPH geht ins Krankenhaus und versucht mit den Opfern zu reden, soweit ihr mit ihnen reden könnt, wenn nicht lasst euch ihre Kleider geben.", sagte Sara ernst.

Das Team wusste, dass es eine Herausforderung für sie war. Denn so einen Fall hatten sie noch nie gehabt.

„Wir werden zusammen mit dem Team von meinem Mann arbeiten. Beide Teams sind zum Lake Mead gerufen worden!", sagte Sara.

Sara war kurz in ihr Büro gegangen. Sie hatte erfahren, dass es die Maschine von Luka war, die abgestürzt war. Luka war nicht bei den Überlebenden. Die Namen der Toten standen noch nicht fest, da sie teilweise entstellt waren.

Es klopfte an ihr Büro. Ihr Mann steckte gerade den Kopf rein.

„Werden wohl wieder lange Tage werden!", sagte Grissom mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, für mich auch! Außer du hast wieder irgendwelche obskure Einfälle und reist wieder alles an dich, aus Sorge an deinen Kollegen!", stichelte Sara.

„Ist schon ok Sara, ich habe verstanden! Ich werde dir weder den Fall wegnehmen noch dich irgendwie an deiner Arbeit hindern!", sagte Grissom kleinlaut.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass unsere Nanny dafür Verständnis hat!", sagte Sara.

„Du meinst wohl eher, dass unsere Tochter dafür Verständnis hat!", lachte Gil.

Sara war in Gedanken, sie hatte sich in die Akte vertieft und reagierte nicht mehr auf Grissoms Reden.

„Hey Sara, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Nein ist nicht, das war die Maschine von Luka, Gil", sagte sie und schluckte.

Ihr Mann ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Hey, Luka wird es gut gehen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Er ist beim FBI, er weiß, wie man überlebt! Hast du es schon auf seinem Handy versucht?", fragte er.

„Ja, aber da ging nur die Mailbox ran. Oh Gil, ich muss Mel Bescheid sagen.", sagte sie traurig.

„Fahr zu ihr und komme nach, Cal und Cath sind ja dabei und ich bin auch noch da.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Danke Gil, ich werde gleich mal zu ihr fahren."

Als Sara bei Melinda im Krankenhaus ankam, wunderte sich diese, warum Sara so unverhofft auftauchte.

„Hey, Sara, ist etwas mit Nessi passiert?", fragte sie sorgenvoll.

„Nein Mel, bitte lass uns in dein Büro gehen, ich muss dir etwas sagen.", Saras Tonfall ließ Mel aufhorchen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihr Büro und setzten sich.

„Mel, hast du von dem Flugzeugunglück gehört?", fragte Sara vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich habe es heute Morgen in den Nachrichten gehört? Warum?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Mel, es war Lukas Flug nach London, der verunglückt ist!", sagte Sara geradeheraus.

„OH NEIN!", entfuhr es Mel.

Melinda Kennedy saß kreidebleich in ihrem Stuhl. Ihre Finger umklammerten die Armlehne, sodass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Sara, was hat das zu bedeuten, ist er…… ist er…?", Mel bekam das Wort nicht über die Lippen.

„Mel ich weiß es nicht, es gibt noch viele Vermisste und die Toten konnten noch nicht alle identifiziert werden.", sagte sie ernst.

„Oh Gott Sara!", Mel wusste nicht, was sie machen oder sagen sollte.

Ihr war auf einmal furchtbar schlecht. Alles drehte sich. Sie liebte Luka, das wurde ihr gestern Abend bewusst. Warum nur war sie gegangen. Vielleicht hätte es eine Lösung geben können, aber vielleicht war jetzt alles zu spät.

Sara war inzwischen, mit einem unguten Gefühl am Tatort angekommen. Es herrschte absolutes Chaos. Es wurden weitere Tote gefunden, aber auch Überlebende, die mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt waren.

Sara machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Team.

„Hey Sara, du sollst zum Sheriff kommen. Grissom, Cath und Cal sind schon dort.", sagte Greg und deutete auf ein Zelt, das in unmittelbarer Nähe stand.

Sara ging in das Zelt, wo die Verantwortlichen der Fluggesellschaft sowie zwei Leute von der Flughafenaufsicht und eben ihr Mann und ihre zwei Kolleginnen waren.

Als sie eintrat, begegnete sie dem Blick von Grissom. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich an den Sheriff, der sie gerade ansprach.

„Hallo Mrs. Grissom, schön, dass sie auch zu uns gefunden haben. Ihr Mann hat mir schon gesagt, dass sie noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten!", die Ironie des Sheriffs lies keinen Zweifel daran, wie die Worte gemeint waren.

„In der Tat Sheriff, ich hatte etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, es handelte sich um den Absturz, um eine vermisste Person.", entgegnete Sara dem Sheriff mit bestimmter Stimme.

Cath, Cal und auch Grissom wussten, wenn Sara so gelassen und ruhig sprach, kochte sie innerlich. Die Drei konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sahen, dass Sara den Sheriff zuckersüß anlächelte.

Das war Sara, wie sie nicht anders hätte sein können, dachte Cath und grinste in sich hinein.

Als sie die Besprechung hinter sich hatten und wieder aus dem Zelt waren, stöhnte Sara auf.

„Kann dieser Mann sich denn nicht einmal im Leben kurzfassen? Fast 1 Stunde lang hat er uns von der Arbeit abgehalten. Dann beschwert er sich auch noch, wenn ich 10 Minuten zu spät zu seiner Besprechung komme.", Sara hatte den Ärger in ihr freien Lauf gelassen.

„Frage nicht, wie er versucht, hat mich auszuquetschen, wo du bleibst! Aber Gott sei Dank kam Gil und hat dem Sheriff nur gesagt du hast was Wichtiges zu erledigen, damit war er sofort ruhig gestellt.", sagte Cal lachend.

„Tja, wenn Gil Grissom etwas sagt, dann hat es wohl Bedeutung!", sagte Cath lachend.

Grissom warf ihr den typischen Blick zu, den mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Was? Stimmt doch, oder willst du etwas anderes behaupten?", sagte Cath verteidigend.

„Nein, Cath, aber mir ist auch beinahe der Kragen geplatzt da drinnen. Glaube wäre Sara nicht bald aufgetaucht, hätte ich mich vergessen!", sagte Grissom.

„Danke Gil, dass du den Sheriff etwas im Zaum gehalten hast!", sagte Sara und sah ihren Mann dankend an.

„Na ja du hast ihm ja in einem Satz gleich klar gemacht, wo die Fronten liegen!", lachte Grissom.

„Oh ja das stimmt, Sara! Der Sheriff hat bei deinen Worten nur noch geschluckt!", sagte jetzt auch Cath lachend.

Die Vier trennten sich wieder und Sara und Cal und Grissom und Cath gingen zurück zu ihren Stellen, wo sie mit der Arbeit weitermachten.

Man hatte den beiden Teams ein Zelt zur Verfügung gestellt um die Beweise dort zu vorübergehend zu sichern.

Sara war mit Sasha im Zelt und sie untersuchten die Teile vom Cockpit nach möglichen Hinweisen. So sehr sie auch in die Arbeit vertieft war, wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Luka. Ob sie ihn inzwischen gefunden hatten. Sie hoffte er würde leben. Der Gedanke an Lukas Tod wollte sie schnellstmöglich verdrängen. Sie hatte vorhin Grissom erzählt, wie Mel reagiert hatte. Grissom hatte sie beruhigt. Sie hatte auch noch mal mit Mel telefoniert. Sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun im Krankenhaus, wegen den Verletzten, doch sie war fix und fertig wegen Luka. Sara meinte am Telefon zu hören, wie sie leicht weinte.

„Sara, komm schnell, sie haben Luka gefunden!", rief Nick, der gerade ins Zelt gestürmt war.

Sara rannte nicht, sie stolperte aus dem Zelt vor lauter Angst! Nick hatte nicht gesagt, ob sie ihn lebend oder tot gefunden hatten.

„Nick ist Luka … ist er…. ist er tot?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Sara, bleib, wo du bist!", sagte Grissom, der auf sie zukam.

„Was ist los Grissom habt ihr Luka gefunden? Lebt er? Ich will zu ihm!", sie bekam Panik.

„Sara, es ist besser, du gehst nicht zu ihm!", Grissom war inzwischen bei ihr und hatte sie in den Arm genommen um sie daran zu hindern, dass sie auf die Bare zustürmte.

Er zwang Sara, ihn anzusehen, in dem er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte, er wollte nicht, dass sie das sah, wen die Helfer auf der Barre wegtrugen.

Sie konnte an Grissoms Gesicht erkennen, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte! Sie wurde von einer Panik erfasst, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

„Er ist tot, oder?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme ihren Mann.

Grissom war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen, er konnte nur nicken……

… TBC


	76. Heiß ersehnter Schlaf

**Chapter 76 **

Sara war es als würde man ihr ein Messer in den Bauch rammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie war froh, das Grissom sie festhielt, denn sonst wäre sie womöglich umgekippt.

„Ich möchte zu ihm!", sagte sie und schaute ihren Mann direkt an.

„Sara, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Luka ist vermutlich nicht durch den Flugzeugabsturz getötet worden. Er hat eine Schusswunde am Kopf. Ihm wurde direkt in den Kopf geschossen. Der Absturz hat das Übrige erledigt. Sein Gesicht ist total entstellt!", sagte Grissom.

„Woher wisst ihr dann, dass es Luka ist? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht Luka!", sagte Sara hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir haben seinen Ausweis in seinem Portemonnaie gefunden!", sagte Grissom und schlang die Arme etwas fester um Sara, da ihre Beine verdächtig nachgaben.

„Ich möchte bei der Autopsie dabei sein!", sagte sie und reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

Jetzt erst sah Grissom, dass sie geweint hatte. Er küsste sie sanft auf ihre Stirn.

„Sara, ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee!", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Oh doch Gil, das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Luka war mein Freund und ich habe ein Recht darauf!", sagte sie mit einem gewissen Ton in ihrer Stimme, den Grissom nur zu gut kannte.

Er wusste jeglicher Widerspruch war zwecklos. Wenn sie sich es in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte auch er nichts dagegen tun.

„Ok, aber ich werde dabei sein!", sagte er um einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

„Ok soll mir recht sein! Und jetzt fahre ich zu Mel ins Krankenhaus und sage es ihr. Sie sollte es von einer Freundin hören und nicht von der Polizei.", sagte sie feststellend.

Grissom seufzte auf. Er wusste er konnte Sara nicht aufhalten. Also fuhr er schon ins Labor, um mit Doc Robbins schon die Autopsie vorzunehmen.

Sara musste im Krankenhaus erstmal Mel suchen, es war das reinste Chaos. Als sie Melinda endlich gefunden hatte, erschrak sie. Sie kannte Mel eigentlich nur als lebenslustige ausgeglichene Frau, aber jetzt sah sie blass und völlig fertig aus. Mel hatte nun auch Sara entdeckt. Sie sah Sara ins Gesicht und ahnte Schlimmes. Sie nickte ihr zu und Sara folgte ihr ins Büro.

„Mel, bitte setz dich, ich habe dir eine schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen!", sagte sie und atmete tief ein.

Mel starrte Sara entsetzt an, sie wusste, fast was kommen würde, entweder sie hatten Luka schwer verletzt oder tot gefunden.

„Bitte Sara, sag mir die Wahrheit, habt ihr Luka gefunden?"

„Ja Mel, wir haben Luka gefunden….. es tut mir leid…. er … er ist tot!", brachte Sara schluchzend hervor.

Mel dachte sie würde fallen, ganz tief fallen. So eine Leere, so einen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie gespürt. Die ganzen Jahre als Ärztin hatte sie verschiedenen Menschen die schlimmsten Nachrichten überbracht und das ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei. Doch jetzt war sie selber davon betroffen. Melinda hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und hätte sie sie wieder geöffnet, wäre es ein Albtraum gewesen. Aber so war es nicht, es war die bittere Realität. Der Mann denn sie liebte war tot und das Schlimmste war, er hatte es nicht gewusst. Sie war zu feige gewesen ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Mel konnte nicht weinen. Sie hatte nur einen unsagbaren Schmerz im Inneren.

„Danke Sara, dass du es mir gesagt hast! Es tut mir so leid, dass du deinen Freund verloren hast.", sagte sie geistesabwesend.

„Mel, was redest du? Ja, für mich ist es auch sehr schlimm, dass ich Luka verloren habe, aber du hast ihn geliebt. Stimmt es?", Sara war zu Mel getreten, der nun vermehrt die Tränen liefen.

„Ja, Sara, ich habe ihn geliebt, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut es ihm zu sagen.", traurig senkte sie ihren Kopf.

„Aber er hat es trotzdem gewusst Mel. Luka hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt. Mel er war glücklich!", Sara umarmte ihre Freundin und tröstete sie.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keine von ihnen ein Wort. Sara wollte Mel nicht erzählen, dass Luka erschossen wurde, aber sie musste es ihr sagen, sie hatte ein Recht darauf es zu wissen.

„Mel, Luka ist nicht durch den Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen. Er wurde vermutlich vorher schon erschossen!", sagte Sara.

„WAS?", Mel schrie es fast.

„Ja, laut FBI war er schon wieder in einem Undercover-Fall unterwegs nach London!", sprach Sara weiter.

„Oh Gott Sara, ich kann nicht mehr! Wie soll ich nur jemals diesen Schmerz los werden.", Mel hatte aufgehört zu weinen.

Sara wusste keinen Rat, sie hatte Mel nur immer noch im Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Sara fühlte sich hilflos. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie mit dem Schmerz umgehen sollte. Aber sie hatte noch Grissom. Mels Liebe war tot.

Minuten später kam ein Arzt ins Zimmer und war auf der Suche nach Mel. Sie brauchten sie in der Notaufnahme. Mel machte sich noch kurz am Waschbecken in der Damentoilette frisch und ging auf die Unfallstation. Sara war ihr gefolgt, sie hatte Angst, Mel würde zusammenbrechen. Aber Mel war stärker als sie dachte.

Sie wollte sich gerade von Mel verabschieden, als diese aufschrie.

Mel taumelte gegen die Wand und Sara war sofort bei ihr um sie aufzufangen.

„Mel, ganz ruhig, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du für heute Schluss machst.", sagte Sara sanft.

„Sara…. Luka!", mehr brachte Mel nicht raus.

„Ich weiß Mel, es ist für mich auch schwer! Es tut mir so unendlich leid!", erwiderte sie.

„Verdammt, nein Sara, schau doch, da vorne ist Luka!", schrie Mel.

Jetzt sah der Mann, den Mel meinte zu den beiden Frauen.

Mel riss sich von Sara los und rannte auf den Mann zu.

Sara konnte ihren eigenen Augen nicht trauen, es war tatsächlich Luka! Er hatte Mel sofort in die Arme geschlossen. Er drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hey Mel, ist ja ok, ich bin nicht schwer verletzt! Was ist denn los?", Luka war verwirrt.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Mel froh sein würde, dass er nicht schwer verletzt war, aber nicht damit, dass sie bei ihm weinend in den Armen lag.

„Luka wir…, ich dachte du wärst tot!", schluchzte Mel.

„Na, dafür stehe ich aber viel zu lebendig vor dir!", lachte Luka, der immer noch nicht verstand, was los war.

„Luka, an der Unfallstelle haben sie jemanden gefunden, der deinen Ausweis bei sich hatte. Er war tot, Kopfschuss!", sagte Sara, die nun an die beiden herangetreten war.

Luka wusste nun von, was Sara sprach.

„Mel können wir in dein Büro? Dann erkläre ich euch alles!", Mel nickte und gab einem anderen Arzt bescheid, dass sie kurz Pause machte.

Luka ließ Mel nicht aus seiner Umarmung. Sie zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib und auch Sara konnte noch nicht so recht glauben, das Luka wirklich lebte. Im Büro angekommen entschuldigte Mel sich kurz, da sie von einem Oberarzt gerufen wurde.

Sara umarmte nun Luka und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Luka vor 20 Minuten erst habe ich Mel erzählen müssen, dass du tot bist. Für mich selber war es ein Schock am Tatort!", sagte Sara und erzählte Luka, was sich zugetragen hatte.

„Hey Kleine, ich bin am Leben und mir geht es verhältnismäßig gut! Und ich sage dir noch etwas, ich werde Mel nicht aufgeben!", Luka strich Sara sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das ist gut Luka, es wird Zeit, dass du auch glücklich wirst!", sagte Sara nun lächelnd.

„Ja, Sara, ich denke auch!", sage er glücklich.

„Bitte sag mir jetzt, wer dieser Typ ist, der bei uns im Autopsiesaal liegt?", bohrte Sara nun.

Luka erzählte ihr, dass er im Undercover-Auftrag unterwegs nach London war und einen Ex-Sträfling beobachten sollte. Die Sache eskalierte kurz vor dem Absturz und der Mann wurde von einem anderen FBI-Agenten erschossen. Der Tote war ein Auftragskiller und er sollte Luka umbringen, deshalb hatten sie ihm den Ausweis in die Tasche gesteckt. Falls der Auftraggeber noch an Board sein sollte.

Sara hörte mit wachsendem Staunen seine Geschichte an. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich Grissom Bescheid sagen.

„Gut, ich werde mal wieder ins Labor zu Gil gehen und ihm Bescheid sagen, aber ich denke, sie haben es schon längst rausgefunden! Sag Mel bitte noch liebe Grüße, ich melde mich dann bei ihr!", grinste Sara und küsste Luka zum Abschied auf die Wange.

Als Sara gegangen war, ließ sich Luka in den nächst bestem Stuhl fallen. Kurz darauf kam Mel herein. Sie trat hinter Luka, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sanft legte sie ihre Arme um ihn. Er erschrak und fuhr hoch. Als er stand und sich zu Mel umgedreht hatte, schloss er sie sofort in seine Arme.

„Mel, ich möchte dich nie mehr loslassen!", sagt er mit rauer Stimme.

„Luka, ich muss dir was sagen!", sie sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

Luka verlor sich wieder mal in Mels Augen, schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen im Aufzug damals hatten sie ihn in den Bann gezogen.

„Luka ich liebe dich!", eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Sanft küsste Luka ihr die Träne weg.

„Ich liebe dich auch Melinda, ich weiß es ist nicht einfach bei der Entfernung, aber ich möchte nicht mehr ohne dich sein!", sagte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Luka die Entfernung ist mir im Moment egal, Hauptsache ist, du lebst!", sagte sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss genauso sanft und leidenschaftlich.

Sanft strich sie ihm über seinen Arm, er zuckte leicht vor Schmerzen zurück. Jetzt erst hatte Mel realisiert, dass er verletzt war.

„Gott Luka, du bist ja verletzt!", sagte sie.

„Ach, das ist nicht weiter schlimm, sind nur ein paar Kratzer!", sagte er.

„Du kommst jetzt mit, wir röntgen deinen Arm und deine Platzwunde am Kopf versorge ich auch gleich, die muss vielleicht genäht werden!", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmt.

„Nein Mel, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, mir geht es gut!", protestierte er.

Mel berührte ihn noch mal am Arm, diesmal etwas fester und er zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Autsch!", entfuhr es ihm.

„So, und jetzt keine Widerrede Mr. Dacanti, sie gehen direkt mit mir zum Röntgen!", sagte Mel ernst.

„Ja, Frau Doktor! Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?", Luka sah Mel grinsend an.

„Nein, die hast du nicht!", entgegnete sie ihm lachend und zog ihn sanft an sich ran und küsste ihn erneut.

Sara betrat gut gelaunt das CSI-Labor, sie ging geradewegs in den Autopsieraum, wo sie Grissom und Doc Robbins vorfand. Sie waren gerade mit der Leiche beschäftigt, die Luka sein sollte.

Grissom begegnete ihren Blick und wunderte sich, warum sie sich so gut gefangen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er seine Frau irgendwann völlig fertig im Labor auflesen musste, weil sie sich in die Arbeit vergraben hatte.

„Wisst ihr schon, wen ihr auf dem Tisch habt?", fragte sie und sah Doc Robbins und Grissom an.

„Sara, bist du dir sicher, dass du bei der Autopsie dabei sein willst?", fragte ihr Mann sie und schaute sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Ja Gil, ich bin mir sicher, denn ich weiß ganz sicher, dass das nicht Special Agent Luka Dacanti ist!", sagte sie und grinste die beiden verblüfften Männer an.

Grissom dachte nicht, dass es Sara so mitgenommen hatte, dass sie schon fest davon überzeugt war, dass es nicht Luka war, der auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lag.

„Schaut mich nicht so entgeistert an, ich habe gerade im Krankenhaus mit Luka geredet. Er lebt, ist leicht verletzt, aber er lebt!", sagte sie grinsend.

Grissom und Doc Robbins starrten auf den Toten und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher Sara?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Glaubst du etwa ich halluziniere so etwas?", machte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Nein natürlich nicht, es ist nur unglaublich, weil wir sein Portemonnaie bei seinen Sachen gefunden haben!", sagte Grissom.

Sara erzählte nun den beiden Männern die unglaubliche Geschichte.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Büro war, rief sie erstmal die Nanny an um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihrer Tochter ging. Sie hatte plötzlich unheimliches „Heimweh" nach ihrer Tochter. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, widmete sie noch dem Fall und dann ging sie zu Grissom ins Büro.

„Hey Sara, wie geht es dir?", Gil war aufgestanden und hatte sie in den Arm genommen.

„Ich bin einfach nur müde und ich vermisse unsere Tochter!", sagte sie und schmiegte sich in die Arme von Grissom.

„Du hattest einen schweren Tag Darling und viel zu verkraften. Ich denke wir sollten dann mal nach Hause gehen, wir haben inzwischen 1 Uhr und ich bin auch erledigt. Den Fall lösen wir heute sowieso nicht mehr!", sagte Grissom und machte die Lichter im Büro aus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz. Sara war ziemlich erschöpft und müde.

„Am besten, du lässt dein Auto stehen und wir fahren gemeinsam. Wir müssen morgen sowieso wieder zusammenarbeiten!", Grissom sah Sara fragend an.

Er bekam als Antwort nur ein Nicken. Denn Sara war es nur recht, sie war müde und ausgelaugt von dem Tag.

Als sie zu Hause waren, war Sara inzwischen wieder etwas munterer. Sie lies sich trotzdem erledigt auf die Couch fallen und Grissom setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey Specialgirl, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir?", hakte Grissom noch mal nach?

„Ja, danke Honey, es geht schon wieder, das mit Luka hat mich heute nur sehr mitgenommen!", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihren Mann.

„Hey, Sara, Luka lebt und ihm geht es gut! Ich kann verstehen, dass es ein schwerer Schock für dich war.", Grissom hatte Sara in die Arme genommen.

„Ja, das war es wirklich. Danke, dass du für mich da warst, Honey, ohne dich, hätte ich es nicht durchgestanden!", sagte sie und gab ihrem Mann einen leichten Kuss.

„Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich schlafe sonst direkt hier ein!", sagte Grissom lachend.

„Gute Idee Honey, wir müssen ja morgen wieder früh im Labor sein!", sagte Sara gähnend.

„Mel ist das wirklich nötig, dass ich die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbringe?", beschwerte sich Luka bei ihr.

„Ja, Luka es ist nötig, es besteht Verdacht auf eine Gehirnerschütterung. Also du bleibst hier schön liegen!", sagte die junge Ärztin schmunzelnd.

„Oh Mel, kannst du wenigstens heute Nacht hier bleiben, damit ich nicht so alleine bin?", fragte Luka scheinheilig.

„Luka Dacanti, du bist ja schlimmer als jedes Kind!", lachte Melinda.

„Nein, ich möchte nur, dass du bei mir bist!", sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Luka ich habe heute Nacht Dienst, aber ich kann gerne ab und zu bei dir reinschauen. Fliegst du eigentlich morgen zurück nach London?", fragte sie etwas traurig.

„Ja, Mel, so leid es mir tut, die Arbeit ruft!", sagte Luka.

„Na ja wir haben ja noch die E-Mails und die Briefe!", brachte Mel tapfer hervor.

„Mel, E-Mails und Briefe sind keine Ersatz für dich!", sagte er mit einer Spur Traurigkeit.

„Ich weiß Luka, aber es geht eben nicht anders. Wir wussten beider vorher, dass es so werden wird. Es ist nicht das, was ich wollte, aber ich muss es in Kauf nehmen. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns wenigstens noch einmal sehen werden in diesem Jahr!", sagte Mel.

Luka war in dem Moment verwirrt und traurig. Er wusste, dass es für beide schwierig war, eine Beziehung zu führen. Aber er wollte auch nicht auf Melinda verzichten. Er liebte sie und er würde eine Lösung finden.

Am nächsten Tag war der Abschied schwer für beide. Melinda versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, ebenso wie Luka, der immer wieder seine Tränen wegblinzeln musste. So schwer war ihm noch nie ein Abschied gefallen. Sogar damals bei Sara was es etwas leichter. Zumindest musste er damals nicht seine Tränen unterdrücken. Oh Luka, wo hast du dich da wieder reingesteigert, dachte er sich.

„Vergiss mich nicht Mel, und schreibe mir!", sagte Luka zum Abschied.

„Werde ich sicher nicht Luka. Und du pass auf dich auf, ich möchte dich ungern noch einmal als Patient im Krankenhaus haben", sagte sie lächelnd.

Luka küsste Mel innig zum Abschied.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, das verspreche ich dir Sunshine!"

Luka nahm Melinda in die Arme und drückte ihr noch mal einen hingebungsvollen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor aus dem Krankenhaus verschwand und mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen fuhr.

Grissom wurde durch das Klingeln des Weckers am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Sara lag, eingerollt wie eine Katze bei ihm im Arm und schlief noch. Er musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. Obwohl sie tagtäglich das Bett miteinander teilten, war es für ihn doch immer wieder ungewöhnlich, neben Sara aufzuwachen. Aber er war glücklich, er hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, dass Sara mal so selbstverständlich in seinen Armen lag und schlief.

„Specialgirl, aufwachen, wir müssen zur Arbeit!", sagte er, während er sanft ihre Schultern küsste.

„Hmmmm.."

Grissom musste lachen, es war selten, dass man Sara nicht aus dem Bett bekam. Sie musste gestern extrem müde gewesen sein. Er intensivierte seine Küsse und wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, wo das sowieso schon kurze Sleepshirt etwas hochgerutscht war.

„Uhhm Gil, was machst du da?", murmelte Sara verschlafen.

„Ich versuche dich nur zu wecken!", sagte er lachend.

„Hm das ist gut, dann schlafe ich mal weiter, und du kannst versuchen mich zu wecken!", schmunzelte sie.

Grissom ließ von ihr ab und umarmte sie zärtlich. Seine Lippen streiften ihre und er wanderte weiter zu ihrem Hals, dann wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund, wo er sie begehrlich küsste. Sara erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Darling, ich würde ja weitermachen, aber ich glaube wir müssen uns jetzt mal aus dem Bett bewegen und fertig machen.", sagte Grissom, als sie sich vom Kuss lösten.

„Wie wäre es mit einer gemeinsamen Dusche, Honey?", Sara sah ihn mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen lächelnd an.

Grissom konnte, so wie Sara ihn anschaute kaum Nein sagen. Er wusste sie würden sicher zu spät kommen, wenn sie jetzt gemeinsam duschen gingen, aber das war ihm egal. Bei Saras Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.

Sara quiekte erschrocken und erfreut auf, als Grissom sie auf den Arm nahm, damit hätte sie jetzt sicher nicht gerechnet. Im Badezimmer angekommen, ließ er Sara wieder runter. Er begann sie zärtlich und sehnsuchtsvoll zu küssen, sodass Sara leise aufstöhnen musste, dabei zog er ihr Shorts und Sleepshirt aus. Anschließend zog er schnell seine Shorts aus und sprang zu seiner Frau in die Dusche, die inzwischen das Wasser angestellt hatte.

Sara sah Grissom in seine Augen und sah dort die Leidenschaft, die ihn im Griff hatte. Sie zögerte nicht lange und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn voller Sehnsucht und bog sich ihm vor Leidenschaft entgegen. Gil nahm sie hoch, Sara schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und sie ließen ihrer Lust freien Lauf.

Später als sie geduscht waren und auch etwas zum Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten, fuhren sie gemeinsam ins Labor.

Sie trafen sich mit beiden Teams etwas später im Besprechungsraum. Sara und Grissom hatten inzwischen in einer Konferenz mit Luka und seinem Vorgesetzten vom FBI gesprochen. Sie mussten Lukas Kollege verhören. Luka hatte seine Aussage gestern noch bei Sara im Krankenhaus gemacht und hatte seine Version der Geschichte erzählt. Aber der Kollege von Luka war noch immer vermisst. Sie hatten wenig Hoffnung ihn lebend zu finden.

Die nächsten Tage arbeiteten die beiden Teams hart an dem Fall vom Flugzeugabsturz. Sie hatten immer noch nicht geklärt, wie es dazu kam, sie hatten zwar die Aussage von Luka, was geschah, aber Luka wurde von dem Täter mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf außer Gefecht gesetzt, sodass er nicht mehr viel mitbekam, nur dass sein Kollege den Auftragsmörder erschossen hatte. Zudem war Luka als Zeuge nicht sehr glaubwürdig, das er ja niedergeschlagen wurde. Die übrigen Beweise reichten auch nicht aus um den Fall zum Abschluss zu bringen.

Als eine Woche später Sara und Grissoms Team inzwischen die 3. Tag/Nachtschicht in Folge hinter sich hatten, kamen sie endlich dazu den Kollegen zu verhören. Er wurde zwar schwer verletzt, aber lebend in einem Krankenhaus aufgefunden.

Das Flugzeugunglück hatte einen traurigen Nachgeschmack. Es waren weitere 2 Passagiere an ihren Verletzungen gestorben. Es hatte sich rausgestellt, dass der Tote von Luka die Schuld am Absturz trug. Er hatte im Cockpit die Piloten bedroht, weil sie sich weigerten, die Maschine zu landen.

Es stellte sich raus, dass der Auftragsmörder ein Ex-Sträfling, den Luka ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte, sich an ihm rächen wollte. Er hatte ihn niedergeschlagen und wollte ihn umbringen. Aber ein FBI-Kollege von Luka hatte mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss den Ex-Sträfling und Auftragsmörder erschossen. Aber es war schon zu spät, das Flugzeug konnte nicht mehr oben gehalten werden. Sie hatten mit ihrem Leben eigentlich schon angeschlossen. Aber wie durch ein Wunder überlebten sie und mit ihnen noch die meisten anderen Passagiere.

Es war 10 Uhr morgens und die beiden Teams saßen völlig übermüdet und ausgelaugt im Besprechungsraum.

„So, nachdem wir endlich den Fall gelöst haben, haben wir uns eine Pause verdient!", sagte Grissom zu den Teams.

„Mein Team sehe ich wie gewohnt morgen früh wieder zur Schicht!", erzählte Sara weiter.

„Juhuu endlich mal wieder einen Tag zum Schlafen!", jubelte Hodges.

Sasha, Reena und Raph nickten nur zustimmend. Reena hatte sich schon in ihren Stuhl gekauert und war fast eingeschlafen. Sasha sah nicht besser aus und Raph war leichenblass und gähnte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

„Ja und euch sehe ich morgen Nacht wieder!", sagte Grissom und sah sein Team an.

„Gott sei Dank ich dachte schon ich müsste heute Abend wieder auf der Matte stehen!", stieß Greg erleichtert aus.

Cath, Warrick und Nick sahen nicht besser aus, als die von Saras Team. Cath war schon fast an Warricks Schulter eingeschlafen, während Nick und Cal sich gegenseitig immer wieder wach hielten in dem sie sich gegenseitig leicht anstießen.

Sara ging zurück in ihr Büro und gähnte herzhaft vor sich hin. Cal war ihr gefolgt, sie wollten noch schnell den Papierkram erledigen.

„Oh man du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf mein Bett freue!", gähnte Cal.

„Oh doch Cal, denn ich freue mich mindestens genauso!", sagte Sara und sah von ihrem Bericht auf, den sie gerade zu Ende geschrieben hatte.

„Auf was freut ihr euch?", Nick war an der Tür erschienen und sah die beiden Frauen fragend an.

„Wir haben gerade gesagt, wie sehr wir uns auf unser Bett freuen.", wiederholte Sara für Nick.

„Na dann komm Sara, den Papierkram kannst du morgen noch fertig machen, du siehst genauso fertig aus wie die anderen!", sagte Grissom, der jetzt hinter Nick erschienen war.

„Wir sind ja gerade fertig geworden!", sagte Cal und gähnte wieder herzhaft.

„Ich glaube Sweety für dich wird es auch Zeit, nicht dass unserem Kleinen das noch zu viel wird!", sagte Nick und sah Cal besorgt an.

Cal sah Sara an und rollte die Augen gen Himmel.

„So etwas bekomme ich jetzt schon fast jeden Tag zu hören. War Gil auch so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer Cal, er hat mir gleich 2 Teams als Wachhunde zur Seite gestellt!", lachte Sara und sah ihren Mann dabei an.

Grissom stand nur an der Tür und grinste seine Frau breit an. Er wusste, dass Sara es ihm immer noch vorhielt, dass er zu besorgt war, aber er war der Meinung es war gerechtfertigt.

„Nein Nicky, vergiss es, komm noch nicht mal auf die Idee!", sagte Cal, als sie sah, dass Nick gerade ansetzten, wollte, um etwas zu sagen.

„Cal, jetzt lass doch deinen Verlobten mal atmen.", sagte Grissom lachend, der Nicks verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Sweety, ich glaube wir sollten nach Hause gehen!", sagte Nick nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Bye ihr beiden!", sagte Sara zum Abschied.

„Kommst du auch, oder muss ich dich hier raustragen?", neckte Grissom seine Frau.

„Ja, gleich ich muss nur noch…."

Weiter kam Sara nicht mehr, denn Gil hatte Sara gepackt und sie hochgehoben und wollte sie gerade aus ihrem Büro tragen.

„Gil, lass mich sofort runter!", entgegnete ihm Sara wütend.

„Nur, wenn du endlich mitkommst. Du solltest auch mal schlafen. Heute Abend willst du Nessi abholen, dann kannst du auch nicht mehr viel schlafen.", sagte er.

„Ja, ich komme ja schon, du hast ja recht!", sagte sie und schloss murrend die Tür von ihrem Büro, als sie draußen waren.

Mel war froh, dass sie endlich Dienstschluss hatte. Es war jetzt einen Monat her, seit Luka zurück in Italien war. Sie schrieben sich regelmäßig. Doch vor ein paar Wochen erhielt sie eine E-Mail von ihm.

_Liebste Mel,_

_du fehlst mir wahnsinnig hier. Ich möchte dich unbedingt bei mir haben. Bald muss ich wieder zu einem Undercover-Einsatz und wie gerne hätte ich die Zeit bis dahin mit dir verbracht. Mein Sunshine, ich kann es kaum erwarten dich endlich wieder zu sehen, aber es wird sicher nicht vor Weihnachten bei Sara und Gil sein. Ich hoffe ich kann dich dann davon überzeugen mit mir zu gehen!_

_Nell' Amore Luka_

Mel war verwirrt, wie konnte Luka von ihr einfach so erwarten ihren Job aufzugeben. Sie liebte Luka, aber einfach so ihren Job aufzugeben, für den sie jahrelang hart gekämpft hatte, zudem noch in ein Land zu ziehen, dessen Sprache sie weder verstand noch selber sprechen konnte. Damit hatte sie keinerlei Aussichten auf einen Job.

Mel hatte es ihm aber noch nicht gesagt. Sie fürchtete sich etwas davor, dass sie dann Luka gar nicht mehr sehen würde. Sie hatte ihm einfach nur geschrieben, dass sie darüber noch mal an Weihnachten sprechen sollten. Seit dieser E-Mail waren, so kam es zumindest Mel vor, die Mails nur noch oberflächlich. Luka ging gar nicht mehr drauf ein, was sie geschrieben hatte. Melinda glaubte und rechnete fest damit, dass sie Luka an Weihnachten entweder gar nicht mehr sehen würde oder er würde die Beziehung, oder was sie auch immer hatten, beenden.

Mit diesen traurigen Gedanken ging sie nach Hause. Seit Wochen schon wünschte sie sich einfach Luka alles erklären zu können, damit er sie verstand. Doch er war wieder auf einem Undercover-Einsatz und sie hatte wieder einmal Angst um ihn. Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war es Luka schwer gefallen mich zu verlassen und jetzt kann er sicher nicht schnell genug von mir loskommen, dachte sich Mel und schlief ein.

….. TBC


	77. Eine fast geplatze Überraschung

**Chapter 77 **

Einige Wochen später, Sara saß gerade mit Nick im Wohnzimmer bei sich zu Hause**,** als es an der Tür klingelte. Sara öffnete sie und sah in Lukas strahlendes Gesicht.

„Luka, was machst du hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Hey Sara, auch schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo Nick, wie geht es Mel?", begrüßte er Nick, der im Wohnzimmer saß.

„Hey Luka, Mel geht es prima, der Countdown läuft!", grinste er.

„Luka, bevor du dich jetzt hier häuslich niederlässt, würde ich gerne von dir wissen, weshalb du hier bist!", sagte sie herausfordernd.

„Entschuldige Sara, aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten!", platze Luka heraus.

„Ok setze dich erstmal, dann kannst du in Ruhe erzählen!", lachte Nick.

„Also, ich ziehe nach Las Vegas, ich habe mich versetzen lassen.", sagte Luka strahlend.

„Oh Luka, das sind ja fantastische Nachrichten!", Sara stand auf und umarmte Luka stürmisch.

„Was sagt denn Melinda dazu?", fragte Nick grinsend.

„Naja, das ist ein kleiner Haken dran, Mel weiß davon noch nichts, und sie soll auch vor Weihnachten nichts erfahren. Ich muss jetzt erstmal eine Wohnung finden.", sagte Luka.

„Hm ok Luka, ich helfe dir dabei!", bot sich Sara an.

„Danke Sara, ich habe gehofft, dass du mir helfen wirst!", grinste Luka.

„Also mit der Wohnung könnte ich eventuell weiterhelfen. Ich habe gerade heute Sara erzählt, dass Cal und ich uns ein Haus hier in der Nachbarschaft gekauft haben. Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne meine Wohnung haben, bin sowieso auf der Suche nach einem Nachmieter!", sagte Nick.

„Nick, das ist ja spitze, ich danke dir!", freute sich Luka.

„Ab wann wird deine Wohnung frei?"

„Du kannst ab nächste Woche anfangen zu renovieren, denn es müsste einiges neu gemacht werden! Aber da wir schon viele Sachen im Haus haben, kann ich dir gerne dabei helfen, ich bin Mel noch einen Gefallen schuldig!", erinnerte sich Nick.

Nick hatte damals, als Sara im Krankenhaus und Grissom zusammengebrochen war, sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Gil gemacht. Mel hatte ihm damals erzählt, was mit Grissom los ist, sodass er Melinda damals versprochen hatte, sie hatte was Gut bei ihm.

„Luka, ich helfe dir natürlich auch und Gil sicher auch. Ach ist das schön, wenn du jetzt in Vegas lebst! Mel wird sich sicher total freuen. Wann willst du es ihr denn überhaupt sagen?"

„Naja ich dachte an Weihnachten, ist ja nur noch einen Monat!", sagte Luka.

Die Drei saßen noch eine Weile zusammen, bis sich Nick verabschiedete. Luka hatte mit Sara ausgemacht, dass er so lange bis seine Wohnung renoviert war, bei ihnen wohnen konnte.

Zwei Wochen später hatte Luka den größten Teil der Wohnung renoviert. Nick, Sara, Greg, Reena und Gil hatten ihm geholfen. Er wollte in den nächsten Tagen in seine Wohnung ziehen.

Sara und Grissom saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch und unterhielten sich über Nessi, die inzwischen ihre ersten Stehversuche machte. Dann klingelte das Telefon im Hause Grissom. Sie wunderten, wer sie jetzt anrufen sollte, denn sie hatten fast schon acht Uhr und Grissom musste gleich zur Arbeit.

„Grissom.", meldete sich Sara

„Hallo Sara, hier ist Mel, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich in ca. 10 Minuten bei euch bin, komme gerade vom Einkaufen und habe was für Nessi dabei!", sagte sie freudig.

„Uhm ok Mel bis gleich.", sagte Sara erschrocken.

Sara erschrak, als Mel sagte, sie käme in 10 Minuten, das hieße sie mussten schnellsten Luka aus dem Haus bringen.

„Gil, Mel kommt in 10 Minuten, sie ist unterwegs und bringt uns was für Nessi!", sagte Sara panisch zu ihrem Mann.

„Wir sollten Luka schnellstens aus dem Haus schaffen, ich rufe Nick an, sage du Luka bescheid!", gab Gil zurück.

„LUUUUKAAA! Mel wird in 10 min hier sein, sieh zu, dass du deine Sachen verschwinden lässt und dich ebenfalls.", rief Sara nach oben, wo sich das Gästezimmer befand.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, so ein Mist!", murmelte er vor sich hin und fing an seine Sachen verschwinden zu lassen.

Grissom hatte inzwischen bei Cal und Nick angerufen und bescheid gesagt, das Luka kommen würde. Die Beiden konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Story hörten.

Luka und Sara unterdessen wuselten wie gestört im Haus herum um alle Spuren von Luka zu beseitigen. Denn er hatte in den 2 Wochen, doch die einen oder anderen Sachen im Haus verteilt.

„Luka du solltest verschwinden, Mel kann jeden Augenblick hier sein!", sagte Grissom.

„Uhm, ok ja ich bin schon weg. Ich denke ich müsste alles eingesammelt haben!", sagte Luka und ging nach nebenan, ins Haus zu Nick und Calleigh.

Kurz darauf klingelte es auch schon an der Haustüre von den Grissoms.

„Hallo Mel, wie geht es dir?", Sara umarmte Mel zur Begrüßung.

„Hey Sara, eigentlich ganz gut.", sagte sie freudig.

„Hallo Mel, schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Grissom, der im Wohnzimmer saß.

„Hey Gil, schaut mal ihr zwei, habe für Nessi ein süßes Kleid entdeckt, ich konnte einfach nicht daran vorbeigehen!", sagte sie lachend.

Mel hielt das Kleid hoch, es war Rosa mit Weiß und hatte viele kleine Schmetterlinge eingestickt.

„Oh das ist wirklich sehr schön, Mel, danke dir!", freute sich Sara.

Mel bemerkte, dass irgendwas mit den zwei anders war als sonst. Sie wirkten irgendwie ein wenig abwesend. Grissom ließ immer wieder den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer wandern, das irritierte Mel ein wenig. Unauffällig folgte sie Grissoms Blick, der immer wieder zu Sara blickte und dann wieder den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen lies. Dann blieb ihr Blick an einem Stuhl vom Esstisch hängen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass das Lukas Jacke war. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und lächelte Sara an, die neben ihr stand.

„Habt ihr etwas von Luka gehört?", fragte sie unauffällig?

„Wir? Ähm nein, ich denke er wird wieder undercover sein!", sagte Sara.

Mel war es nicht entgangen, dass Sara schnell das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Und wie läuft es bei dir so im Krankenhaus?", fragte sie schnell um das Thema zu wechseln.

Warum ist Sara das Thema Luka so unangenehm? Weiß sie etwa etwas, was ich nicht weiß. Hat Luka vielleicht eine andere Freundin? Naja ich kann ja nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich seine Freundin bin. Mel war verwirrt.

„Ganz gut Sara! Aber sag mal ist das nicht Lukas Jacke, die dort auf dem Stuhl liegt?", fragte Mel neugierig.

Grissom sprang von der Couch auf und nahm schnell die Jacke vom Stuhl. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, denn wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Er schaute Sara an, die genauso geschockt schien, wie er. Er zögerte nun nicht mehr lange.

„Nein das ist meine Jacke, die ist neu!", sagte Grissom schnell.

Gil zog sich die Jacke an. Natürlich passte ihm die Jacke nicht, denn Luka war etwas schmäler als er. Sara musste sich zusammenreisen, dass sie nicht loslachte.

„Ich gehe mich mal für die Schicht fertig machen!", sagte Grissom mit rotem Kopf, als er sich in die Jacke gezwängt hatte.

Grissom verschwand eiligst nach oben und Mel runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Sara musste sich das Lachen so sehr verkneifen, dass Mel schon Verdacht schöpfte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist hier los Sara?", fragte Mel, die sich sicher war, dass es Lukas Jacke war.

„Warum, was soll los sein?", fragte Sara sichtlich angespannt.

Sara war unendlich erleichtert, als sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade Nessi meldete. Sie war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und hatte dort im Bettchen gespielt.

„Kommst du mit nach oben, ich will Nessi bettfertig machen!", Sara sah Mel fragend an.

„Nein, tut mir leid Sara, aber ich habe heute Nachtdienst und muss gleich los!", sagte Mel.

„Oh schade, du arbeitest viel zu viel Mel!", sagte Sara, um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

„Hm, das sagst ausgerechnet du mir!", lachte Mel.

„Gib Nessi einen Kuss von mir, ich werde die Tage noch mal vorbeikommen!", sagte Mel und verabschiedete sich.

„Gil, ich wünsche dir eine ruhige Nacht!", sagte sie zu Grissom, der gerade umgezogen wieder nach unten kam.

„Danke Mel, die wünsche ich dir auch!", sagte er freundlich.

Als Mel die Tür draußen war, brach Sara in Lachen aus.

„Oh man Honey, was für eine Idee war das denn? Die Jacke anzuziehen? Die war doch viel zu klein!", lachte Sara.

„Hättest du eine bessere Idee gehabt, Sara?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber sahst echt zu ulkig darin aus!", sage sie immer noch lachend.

„Ich muss mal zu Nessi nach oben, sie bettfertig machen!", sagte Sara.

„Ich komme mit und sage ihr noch Gute Nacht.", erwiderte Grissom.

Als die Beiden nach oben kamen und Nessi sie sah, lachte sie übers ganze Gesicht, sie stand in ihrem Bettchen und streckte die Ärmchen aus und brabbelte „Moma" vor sich hin. Gil wollte sie hoch nehmen, doch Nessi blickte an ihm vorbei und rief wieder, diesmal energischer „Moma".

„Hm scheint so, als ob sie dich meint!", lachte Grissom.

„Ja sieht so aus!", grinste Sara und nahm ihre Tochter hoch.

Sobald sie sie auf dem Arm hatte, gluckste Nessi freudig vor sich hin und wollte an Saras Kette ziehen.

„Nein Nessi, nicht anfassen, das ist Momys Kette!", sagte Sara ernst zu Nessi.

Nessi fing augenblicklich an zu weinen. Aber Sara wusste, dass Nessi jetzt nur weinte, weil sie die Kette nicht haben durfte. Nessi sah zu ihrem Vater und in der nächsten Sekunde grinste sie wieder, streckte die Ärmchen ihm entgegen und rief „Dada".

„Naja ich glaube sie will jetzt zu dir!", lachte Sara.

Gil nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und sofort ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen. Sie strampelte und gluckste bei Gil auf dem Arm. Grissom wusste, was Nessi wollte, sie wollte wieder Flieger spielen.

„Hey Prinzessin, du willst wohl wieder Flieger spielen.", sagte Gil sanft zu seiner Tochter.

Nessi grinste über das ganze Gesicht und brabbelte munter vor sich hin. Gil legte Vanessa bäuchlings auf seinen Arm und Nessi hielt augenblicklich ganz still. Doch als ihr Vater nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nicht angefangen hatte „Flieger" zu spielen wurde sie unruhig und zappelte auf Grissoms Arm umher.

Als Gil endlich mit seiner Tochter „Flieger" spielte, gluckste und lachte sie freudig.

„Na, Prinzessin, das scheint dir zu gefallen, was ich mit dir mache.", lachte Grissom, als er das freudige Glucksen von Nessi hörte.

Grissom war völlig außer Atem und hatte aufgehört mit Vanessa „Flieger" zu spielen, da begann Nessi ihn anzuschauen, und Sara und Grissom konnten betrachten, wie ihre kleine Tochter die Mundwinkel verzog und anfangen wollte zu weinen.

„Ist ja gut Nessi, dein Daddy macht ja gleich weiter, ich wollte nur eine Pause machen.", lachte Grissom.

Als er nach einer Weile wieder aufhörte, war Nessi dann auch zufrieden.

„So, Prinzessin, Mommy bringt dich jetzt ins Bett und Daddy geht arbeiten.", sagte Sara zu ihrer Tochter.

Gil verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss bei seinen beiden Ladys und fuhr ins Labor.

„Catherine, kann ich mal mit dir reden?", Warrick war zu seiner Frau getreten, die gerade im Badezimmer stand.

„Warrick können wir es verschieben, ich muss noch so viel machen. Lindsay kommt morgen von dem Schüleraustausch wieder.", sagte Cath.

„Nein Cath, es kann nicht warten. Seit der Taufe von Vanessa bist du total verändert. Auch bei der Arbeit hast du meistens schlechte Laune. Was ist los Cath, ich mache mir Sorgen!", sagte Warrick und hatte Cath sanft an den Schultern gepackt.

„Ach Warrick, das verstehst du nicht, dazu bist du zu…"

„Was bin ich dafür… zu jung?", oder was wolltest du sagen?

„Ich wusste ich kann mit dir nicht reden!", fauchte Cath ihn an und stürzte an ihm vorbei ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer.

„Cath bitte, ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll, alles was ich sage, scheint falsch zu sein.", Warrick war seiner Frau nachgegangen, die sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Warrick es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich mache mir in den letzten Wochen eben viele Gedanken.", sagte Cath traurig.

„Bereust du es, mich geheiratet zu haben?", fragte Warrick und sah Cath direkt an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du weißt, dass würde ich auch nie! Ich liebe dich Warrick!", warf Cath ein.

„Dann sag mir, was los ist, warum du so seltsam bist!", Warrick verlor allmählich die Geduld.

Er kannte seine Frau so nicht. Cath hatte immer über alles mit ihm gesprochen. Aber seit Wochen schon kam er nicht mehr an sie ran. Sie blockte beinahe jedes Gespräch ab.

„Warrick es ist nicht so einfach!", begann Cath zu sprechen.

„Cath, du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen, doch bitte tue das auch, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen.", sagte Warrick und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

Cath atmete tief ein und fuhr fort.

„Ich habe mir damals schon vor der Taufe von Nessi die Gedanken gemacht wegen einem Baby.", sagte sie und sah Warrick an.

„Bist du….?"

„Nein, Warrick ich bin nicht schwanger. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich es auch nicht werden. Ich habe Lindsay und so jung bin ich auch nicht mehr.", sagte sie etwas traurig.

„Aber was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?", Warrick verstand nicht, worauf Cath hinaus wollte.

„Naja ich weiß ja, dass du dir immer eine Familie und Kinder gewünscht hast, aber ich möchte einfach kein Baby mehr, ich bin dafür zu alt!", sagte sie.

„Oh Cath, sicher habe ich mir eine Familie und Kinder gewünscht, auch Eigene. Aber ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. Linds ist für mich wie eine eigene Tochter und das Schönste ist für mich, wenn sie mich Dad nennt. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Lindsay mag.", sagte er erleichtert, weil er dachte, dass es schlimmer wäre, was Cath zu sagen hatte.

„Wirklich? Du bestehst nicht darauf, dass wir ein Kind bekommen?", frage Cath sichtlich erleichtert.

„Nein, was wäre ich denn für ein Ehemann, der darauf bestehen würde! Ich will, dass wir alle glücklich sind und wenn es eben ist, dass wir kein gemeinsames Kind haben, ist es so!", gab Warrick zurück.

Cath schmiegte sich dankbar an ihren Mann. Der sie daraufhin liebevoll küsste. Beide kamen an dem Abend nicht mehr aus dem Bett raus, was für sie ganz und gar nicht schlimm war.

Es war mittlerweile eine Woche vor Weihnachten. Lukas Wohnung war inzwischen fertig renoviert. Mel bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie wunderte sich nur, warum die Mails immer weniger wurden und warum sie auch keine Briefe mehr von Luka bekam.

Calleigh und Nick hatten sie an diesen Abend mit Reena und Greg verabredet und wollten zusammen Billard spielen gehen.

„Greg, dich mache ich heute fertig, ich spiele dich in Grund und Boden!", sagte Nick lachend, als sie im Billard-Restaurant saßen.

„Ach ja, das wollen wir doch mal sehen Nick!", grinste Greg.

„Oh man Jungs, ihr habt wohl noch nie uns spielen gesehen! Wer sagt denn, dass wir euch nicht schlagen!", lachten Cal und Reena.

Greg und Nick schauten sich einen Moment verdutzt an, aber schüttelten gleich daraufhin lachend den Kopf.

„Nein nie im Leben. Cal du bist schwanger, unser Kleiner soll in einer Woche kommen, also wirst du dich nicht halb über den Billardtisch legen!", sagte Nick energisch.

„Lieber Nicky, ich glaube das wirst DU mir kaum verbieten können. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt übertreibe es nicht mit deiner Fürsorge!", sagte Cal mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Greg und Reena standen daneben und grinsten sich an. Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit hatten die Beiden so ihre Probleme, weil Nick extrem war, was die Vorsicht mit Cal anbetraf.

„Wollen wir ein Spielchen wagen, während die zwei Streithähne noch diskutieren?", fragte Greg Reena.

„Klar, wenn du eine Niederlage einstecken kannst.", gab Reena lachend zur Antwort.

„Ach Engel, du wirst sehen, wie schnell ich dich schlage.", sagte Greg immer noch von sich überzeugt.

Doch Reena lachte nur über Gregs Angeberei.

Währenddessen diskutierten Cal und Nick weiter. Cal war etwas sauer auf Nick, da er wieder zu besorgt um sie war.

„Nick wir sind heute Abend hierher gekommen um unseren Spaß zu haben und nicht um uns zu streiten!", Cal wollte dem Streitgespräch ein Ende zu setzen.

„Du hast ja recht, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen um dich!", sagte Nick.

„Babe, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Ich will einfach nur Spaß haben heute Abend. Und jetzt lass uns spielen!", sagte Cal und gab ihrem Verlobten einen innigen Kuss.

„Ok lass uns ein Spielchen machen.", sagte Nick, stand auf und hielt Cal die Hand auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Spieltisch zu Reena und Greg.

„Hey ihr beiden, bin gerade am gewinnen.", prahlte Greg bei den Beiden.

„Klar Greggo, dann schau mal, wie viel Kugeln Reena gerade versenkt hat!", lachte Nick.

„Das wird dir auch gleich blühen Babe. Komm lass uns an den Nebentisch gehen und ein Spielchen wagen.", sagte Cal.

„Oh Nick, ich würde aufpassen, nicht dass dich deine Frau noch abzockt!", lachte Greg.

„Das wird nicht vorkommen Greggo, und wenn doch, dann werde ich heute Abend noch Cal heiraten!", grinste Nick.

„Babe nimm mal deinen Mund nicht so voll, denn das glaube ich dir nicht!", stichelte Cal ihrem Verlobten.

Nick nahm seine Frau in die Arme und sah sie ernst an.

„Sweetie, ich meine es ernst, sollte ich wirklich verlieren, werde ich dich heute Abend heiraten. Dann hat unser Sohn auch meinen Nachnamen! Aber davon abgesehen verliere ich sicher nicht!", setzte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Ok Babe, aber dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich schlagen werde!", sagte Cal, gab Nick einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging zum Billardtisch.

Greg inzwischen fluchte am Nebentisch, er hatte das Spiel gegen Reena verloren.

„Noch fragen Greggo?", grinste Reena in frech an.

„Hmpf.", gab Greg von sich und ging zum Tresen um sich ein Bier zu bestellen.

Cal und Nick spielten am Nebentisch wie verbissen ihre Partie. Es war ein geben und nehmen. Mal versenkte Cal eine Kugel mal Nick mehrere auf einmal.

„Man ihr macht es aber spannend, aber es sieht so aus, als würdest du verlieren Nicky!", lachte Reena.

„Reena, ich werde ganz sicher nicht verlieren, ich will nur Cal ein wenig das Gefühl geben zu gewinnen, dass sie nicht so enttäuscht ist, wenn sie gleich verliert.", sagte Nick.

„Babe freue dich mal nicht zu früh und überlege dir schon mal, wo du gleich die Ringe für die Hochzeit herbekommst!", neckte Cal ihren Verlobten.

„Nick wird doch nicht auch verlieren.", stichelte Greg.

Er gab Reena ein Bier, dabei streifte er ihren Arm. Reena durchfuhr ein angenehmes Prickeln. Sie sah Greg in die Augen und wusste, er hatte das Gleiche gespürt. Aber so schnell der Moment gekommen war, so schnell war er wieder vorbei.

„Greg, hast du mir auch was zu trinken mitgebracht?", fragte Cal.

„Ähm ja klar, hier ist dein O-Saft.", Greg gab Cal etwas verwirrt den Saft.

„Und wo ist mein Bier, Greggo?", beschwerte sich Nick.

„Sorry Nick, aber ich habe nur 2 Hände und ich hatte Reena und Cal schon was zu trinken gebracht.", sagte er entschuldigend.

Nick sah besorgt zu Cal rüber. Die sich gerade den Bauch hielt. Sofort war er bei ihr.

„Cal, Sweetie, ist alles ok?", Nicks Sorge war herauszuhören.

„Ja alles ok, unser Kleiner hat nur getreten und das sehr heftig.", lächelte Cal tapfer.

„Cal wir sollten aufhören, nicht das noch etwas passiert!", sagte er.

„Nein Nicky, unser Kleiner hat sich nur bewegt und das ist normal!", gab Cal zurück und machte sich schon daran weiterzuspielen.

Nick ging kopfschüttelnd auf die andere Seite und schaute ihr zu. Er hatte die Befürchtung er würde verlieren.

Nick sah Cal fassungslos zu, wie sie eine Kugel nach der anderen versenkte.

Nick ging zu Calleigh und nahm sie in den Arm, er küsste sie innig und leidenschaftlich.

„Glückwunsch Sweetie. Willst du mich heute Abend heiraten?", fragte er sie leise uns sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ja, Nick ich will dich heute Abend heiraten.", sagte Cal glücklich.

„Greg, Reena, würdet ihr unsere Trauzeugen sein?`", fragte Nick die Beiden.

„Wie, ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich heute Abend heiraten?", fragte Greg fassungslos.

„Doch Greggo, Nick hat mich gerade eben noch mal gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt!", grinste Cal.

„Na dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg zu einer Kapelle machen und vorher noch Ringe besorgen!", sagte Reena.

Die Vier machten sich auf den Weg eine geeignete Kapelle zu finden. Cal und Nick ließen sich während der ganzen Fahrt über nicht aus den Augen. Greg fuhr und die beiden saßen auf dem Rücksitz. Nicks Hand lag die ganze Zeit auf Cals Bauch. Er war glücklich Cal heiraten zu können und dass sein Sohn seinen Nachnamen tragen würde.

… TBC


	78. Die etwas andere Hochzeit

**Chapter 78**

Sie fuhren als Erstes zu einem Juwelier, wo sie ihre Ringe kauften. Cal war so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum einen Ton rausbrachte, sondern immer nur nickte, als der Verkäufer ihnen die Ringe zeigte. Sie hatten sich recht schnell entschieden, die Ringe waren Weißgold umrandet und in der Mitte umfuhr ein schmaler goldener Reif die Ringe, auf Cals war zudem oben noch ein runder Diamant eingesetzt.

Danach gingen sie zu Fuß weiter in eine für Las Vegas typische Hochzeitskapelle. Allerdings war die Kapelle für Las Vegas Verhältnisse eher schlicht und auch der Reverend machte einen guten Eindruck.

„Cal, Sweetie, bist du dir sicher, dass wir heiraten wollen?", fragte Nick sie und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, Nicky ich bin mir sicher, bin nur ein wenig nervös, weil alles doch jetzt so schnell geht und unser kleiner Junior tritt ganz schön kräftig.", lachte Cal ein wenig nervös.

„Calleigh ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich jetzt heiraten, nicht unbedingt, dass unser Kleiner meinen Namen bekommt, sondern eher, weil ich endlich möchte, dass du meine Frau bist!", sagte Nick und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Nick und ich freue mich dich zu heiraten!", sagte Cal und lächelte Nick an.

„Ich hoffe Sara wird mir das verzeihen, dass sie nicht dabei ist!", sagte Nick eine Weile später.

„Nick ihr könnt ja noch mal heiraten, wenn Sara und Gil dabei sind!", sagte Greg.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, dass wir dann noch mal in der Kirche heiraten dann mit Sara und den anderen!", damit war Nick erleichtert.

Nick und Cal war es egal, dass sie keinen Smoking oder Brautkleid anhatten. Nick hatte eine Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und ein Sakko an und Cal einen schwarzen Rock und ein hellblaues Schwangerschafts-Shirt.

Vorher waren sie noch in dem Mariage Bureau gewesen, und hatten die die notwendigen Unterlagen ausgefüllt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, ich habe etwas vergessen!", rief Nick, als er noch mal aus der Chapel stürzte.

„Wo will er denn jetzt hin?", fragte Reena verwundert.

„Na ja vielleicht bekommt unser Nicky kalte Füße!", grinste Greg.

Cal schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Greg pass, auf was du sagst, du willst doch nicht eine schwangere Frau aufregen!", sagte sie gespielt empört.

Keine 5 Minuten später kam Nick völlig außer Puste wieder zurück.

„Hier Sweetie, wenn wir schon überstürzt heiraten, sollst du wenigstens einen Brautstrauß haben.", sagte er und überreichte ihn Cal mit zitternden Fingern.

„Danke Nick, der ist wunderschön.", sagte Cal und blinzelte sich einige Tränen der Freude weg.

Der Brautstrauß war ein Bouquet aus roten Rosen. Für sich hatte er ebenfalls eine kleine rote Rose als Ansteckblume gekauft, die er jetzt versuchte vor einem Spiegel sich anzustecken. Doch es wollte nicht so recht klappen, denn seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung.

„Babe soll ich dir helfen?", Cal war neben ihn getreten und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, bitte Sweetie, bin irgendwie total nervös."

Calleigh stellte sich vor Nick und befestigte die Ansteckrose an seinem Sakko. Plötzlich krümmte sich Calleigh leicht und atmete flach. Nick hatte sofort den Arm um sie gelegt.

„Alles in Ordnung Nick, wirklich, jetzt lass uns schnell heiraten!", sagte sie lächelnd.

Jetzt kam der Reverend auf sie zu und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Guten Abend Mr. Stokes, guten Abend Miss Duquesne, ich bin Reverend Tyler.", er gab beiden die Hand.

Dann begann der Reverend mit der mit der Zeremonie.

Nick hatte Cals Hand genommen, um sie zu beruhigen. Aber eher musste Nick sich selber beruhigen denn er machte sich einerseits Sorgen um Cal, weil sie sich heute schon zu oft schmerzhaft gekrümmt hatte und andererseits war er nervös wie ein kleiner Junge, wegen der Hochzeit.

Greg und Reena standen neben dem Brautpaar und fungierten als Trauzeugen.

„Nicholas Stokes möchtest du Calleigh Duquesne zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen. In guten und in schlechten Tagen, sie ehren und achten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja ich will!", brachte Nick mir rauer Stimme hervor und lächelte Cal an.

„Calleigh Duquesene, möchtest du Nicholas Stokes zu deinem Ehemann nehmen. In guten und in schlechten Tagen, ihn ehren und achten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Alle erwarteten das JA von Cal, doch sie krümmte sich wieder vor Schmerzen und starrte auf die nasse Lache unter ihr. Sie konnte vor Schmerzen kaum sprechen. Nick reagierte instinktiv, obwohl er von Panik gepackt war. Er hob Calleigh hoch und legte sie auf eine Couch, die im Vorraum der Chapel stand. Greg hatte unterdessen schon den Notarztwagen gerufen.

„Nicky ich glaube unser Kleiner lässt sich keine Woche mehr Zeit!", sagte Cal.

„Ganz ruhig Sweetie, Greg hat schon den Notarzt-Wagen gerufen!", sagte Nick mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Hochzeit vermasselt habe!", sagte Cal und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Hey Sweetie nicht aufregen, hörst du! Heiraten können wir immer noch, jetzt ist erstmal unser Kleiner wichtig!", sagte Nick beruhigend.

„Ja aber ich wollte doch auch, dass er deinen Namen hat!", sagte Cal traurig.

„Cal, er wird meinen Namen haben, das machen wir dann eben nach der Geburt! Jetzt ist erstmal wichtig, dass der kleine Junior gesund auf die Welt kommt!", sprach Nick.

Cal wurde schon wieder von einer Wehenwelle gepackt. Es wurde allerhöchste Zeit für sie ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, wenn das Baby nicht hier auf die Welt kommen sollte!

Keine weitere 5 Minuten später kam der Krankenwagen. Die Sanitäter hatten sofort die Situation erfasst und hatten Cal auf eine Trage gebettet.

Nick atmete erleichtert auf, als der Notarzt bestätigte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, mit Cal und dem Baby. Ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee, er packte ohne auch nur zu fragen den Reverend am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit zum Krankenwagen.

„Sie kommen jetzt bitte mit, ich möchte meine Cal noch heiraten, bevor unser Kind auf die Welt kommt!", sagte er in einem nicht gerade bittenden Ton.

Greg und Reena konnten sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sahen, dass Reverend Tyler total blass geworden war.

„Aber…. sie wollen doch nicht….?", stotterte er hilflos.

„Doch ich will, dass sie uns im Krankenwagen trauen!", sagte Nick und sein Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Nick war von seinem Plan überzeugt und nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten!

„Sie können jetzt aber nicht noch mit rein.", sagte ein Sanitäter, als der Reverend mit einsteigen wollte.

„Bitte, der Reverend muss mit, er soll uns trauen, bevor das Baby kommt!", sagte Nick flehend.

„Also gut, ausnahmsweise!", sagte der Sanitäter lächelnd.

„Aber ihr habt keine Trauzeugen.", rief Reena, als sie in den Krankenwagen stiegen.

Die Sanitäter sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Na ja dann übernehmen wir es eben!", sagte einer der Beiden.

Cals Wehen hatten etwas nachgelassen, sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Als sie mit Blaulicht und schneller Geschwindigkeit ins Krankenhaus fuhren, wurde dem Reverend ganz anders. Blass saß er im Krankenwagen.

„Reverend Tyler sie sollten jetzt anfangen!", sagte Nick, der wieder Cals Hand hielt.

„Uhm, ja ok, die Kurzversion!"

„Nicholas Stokes willst du Calleigh Duquesne zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen? Sie achten und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?

„JA!", antworte Nick.

„Calleigh Duquesene willst du, Nicholas Stokes zu deinem Ehemann nehmen? Ihn achten und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?

„JAAAA!", schrie Cal regelrecht, denn sie wurde von einer weiteren Wehe erfasst.

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. und Mrs. Nicholas Stokes. Sie dürfen jetzt die Braut küssen!", gab der Reverend zu hören.

Nick ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, er küsste Cal zärtlich und innig.

„Danke Reverend Tyler!", sagte Cal lächelnd als sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Nichts zu danken Mrs. Stokes.", sagte der Reverend immer noch etwas blass.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie im Krankenhaus an und Calleigh wurde in den Kreissaal geschoben. Mel wurde von unterwegs von Greg und Reena unterrichtet und wartete schon im Kreissaal.

„Nick kannst du bitte noch mal rausgehen, ich will Cal schnell untersuchen!", sagte Mel.

„Aber ich bin ihr Mann, ich will dabeibleiben!", beschwerte er sich.

„Nick, du kannst in 10 Minuten wieder rein. Mit Cal ist alles in Ordnung! Ach und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Vermählung!", grinste Mel.

„Woher weißt du… ?", fragte Nick.

„Na ja der Notarzt hat mich über die ungewöhnliche Trauung informiert!", lachte sie.

Nick grinste über beide Ohren und ging wieder nach draußen.

Sara kam gerade nach Hause, sie hatte nach der Arbeit noch Weihnachtseinkäufe gemacht. Erledigt und müde ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Hey Specialgirl, du siehst müde aus!", lachte Grissom, der gerade aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam.

„Ja, ich bin fix und fertig! Ich hasse einkaufen!", sagte sie aber lachte dabei.

„Nessi habe ich vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gebracht, ich denke sie schläft schon!"

„Danke Honey, ich schaue noch mal nach ihr.", sagte Sara und ging nach oben.

Als sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete, sah sie Nessi in ihrem Bettchen liegen und mit ihrem Schmetterlingsmobile spielen. Als sie ans Bettchen trat, bemerkte Vanessa ihre Mutter und hatte sofort ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey Prinzessin, Mommy ist wieder da! Schlafe schön!", sagte sie und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sara ging wieder nach unten und ließ sich wieder neben Grissom auf die Couch fallen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte leicht auf.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ja unter die Dusche gehen und mich umziehen…", sagte Sara und gähnte.

„Aber?", lachte Grissom.

„Na ja ich habe keine Lust, würde viel lieber mit dir hier sitzen, wenn du schon mal freihast! Und außerdem tun mir meine Füße weh!", lachte sie.

Grissom nahm ihre Beine und legte sie auf seinen Schoss und begann ihr die Füße zu massieren.

„Oh das tut gut, danke Honey!", Sara lächelte ihren Mann dankbar an.

Nach ein paar Minuten klingelte das Telefon.

„Grissom", meldete sich Gil am Telefon.

„Gil hier Nick, Cal bekommt ihr Baby, wir sind im Dessert Palm Hospital!", sagte Nick aufgeregt.

„Nick ist alles in Ordnung, geht es Cal gut?", fragte Gil erschrocken.

„Ja, Cal geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut!", sagte Nick.

Sara sah angstvoll auf. Grissom gab ihr das Telefon.

„Nicky? Cal bekommt ihr Baby?"

„Ja Sara, Cal hatte einen Blasensprung, jetzt untersucht Mel sie gerade!", sagte er.

„Ganz ruhig Nicky, das wird alles gut gehen, ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir!", sagte Sara.

Als Sara aufgelegt hatte, sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Geh du nur Sara, ich bleibe bei Nessi, schließlich ist Nick dein bester Freund!", sagte Grissom.

„Danke Gil!", sagte sie und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss und verschwand daraufhin gleich und fuhr ins Krankenhaus.

Grissom wollte zwar auch mit ins Krankenhaus, gerade wegen Nick, er wollte ihm beistehen, denn er konnte ahnen, was in Nick vorging. Er war jetzt sicher total nervös.

Grissom überlegte kurz und nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand, er wollte Warrick und Cath anrufen, damit Lindsay vielleicht auf Nessi aufpassen würde. Gil drückte auf das Abnehmen-Zeichen und war verwundert.

„Griss?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Ja, Warrick bist du das?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, das ging ja schnell bei euch, das Freizeichen kam gerade ein mal.", lachte Warrick.

„Na ja Gedankenübertragung ich wollte euch auch gerade anrufen!"

„Wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, Sara hat uns von unterwegs aus angerufen, sie dachte du willst sicher auch ins Krankenhaus kommen zu Nick. Wir kommen gleich mit Linds vorbei, die auf Nessi aufpasst, und nehmen dich mit zu Nick und Cal ins Krankenhaus."

„Prima, danke dir Warrick bis gleich!", sagte Grissom und legte auf.

Dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Es war Luka, der Sara etwas fragen wollte.

„Hey Luka, du kommst genau richtig, Cal bekommt ihr Baby. Sara ist schon im Krankenhaus, Cath und Warrick nehmen mich auch gleich mit. Kommst du auch mit?", fragte er.

„Ich komme nach, ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz etwas Sara fragen, ich will noch schnell duschen!", sagte Luka und sah an sich runter.

„Ok Luka, dann sehen wir uns gleich im Krankenhaus!", sagte Grissom.

„Ja, bis gleich Gil!", Luka drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Auto.

Im Krankenhaus lief Nick wie ein Tiger den Gang auf und ab. Sara war inzwischen auch im Krankenhaus eingetroffen und saß im Warteraum. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber Nick hatte Panik. Für seinen Geschmack dauerte es viel zu lange schon, dass Cal untersucht wurde.

Nun kam Grissom mit Warrick und Cath ins Krankenhaus. Zuerst begrüßte Gil seine Frau mit einem Kuss.

„Danke Sara!", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Nichts zu danken Gil, ich dachte mir, ich kann dich nicht einfach zu Hause sitzen lassen!", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Grissom ging zu Nick und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nick? Alles ok?", fragte er besorgt.

„Oh hi Gil, ja und nein. Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle die da drin so lange treiben. Sie wollen mich nicht reinlassen. Obwohl sie sagen, dass es Cal gut geht!", sagte er verzweifelt.

„Hey Nick, ganz ruhig bleiben, Mel weiß schon was sie tut, sie hat damals auch Sara gerettet, erinnerst du dich?", Grissom wollte Nick etwas die Panik nehmen.

„Ja du hast recht, aber weißt du, obwohl es bei Cal alles normal verlaufen ist, habe ich Angst!", gab Nick zu.

„Das glaube ich dir Nick, ich glaube das hat jeder Vater vor der Geburt!", lachte Grissom.

„Vielleicht hast du recht!", lachte Nick zurück.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Kreissaal und Mel kam heraus.

„Nick du kannst jetzt zu deiner Frau, ich denke es ist gleich so weit.", sagte Cal und nickte den Anderen zu, die jetzt dazu getreten waren.

Nick verschwand sofort in den Kreissaal zu seiner Frau.

„Sag mal hat Mel gerade Frau gesagt?", wunderte sich Cath.

„Ja, aber ich denke, das hat sie nur so im Reflex gesagt!", gab Sara zurück.

Reverend Tyler saß immer noch ziemlich blass in einer Ecke. Nick kam noch mal raus, um für Cal etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Er ging zum Reverend, weil er sah, wie zusammengesackt er in der Ecke saß.

„Es tut mir leid Reverend, dass ich mich vorhin so benommen habe und sie einfach mit gezerrt habe!", sagte Nick leise.

„Ist schon gut, Mr. Stokes, ich bin ja froh, dass es noch geklappt hat.", erwiderte er leicht lächelnd.

„Soll ich ihnen etwas bringen, sie sehen so blass aus?", fragte Nick.

„Nein, nein schon gut, die Fahrt hat mich nur etwas mitgenommen!", wehrte er ab.

Nick wollte schon gehen, als er stoppte und noch mal zum Reverend ging.

„Darf ich noch Fragen wie sie mit Vornamen heißen?", fragte Nick ihn und grinste.

„Ähm Tyler, warum fragen sie?", er sah Nick verwirrt an.

„Na ja meine Frau und ich konnten uns noch auf keinen Namen einigen, aber jetzt haben wir einen, wenn es ihnen recht ist!", sagte er lachend.

„Ja sicher gerne! Ich hoffe es geht ihrer Frau gut!"

„Ja ihr geht es gut, aber ich muss wieder rein, sonst verflucht sie mich!", lächelte Nick nervös.

Nick ging wieder in den Kreissaal zu Cal und Mel.

„Das wurde auch Zeit Nicholas, wie lange soll ich noch auf mein Wasser warten!", fauchte Cal ihn an.

Nick wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war, so kannte er seine Calleigh nicht, dass sie ihn so anmachte.

„Was ist los Sweetie?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Du fragst mich, was los ist? Komm her und gib mir deine Hand Nickylein!", sagte sie honigsüß.

Nick ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Augenblicklich quetschte Cal seine Hand so sehr, dass Nick aufschrie vor Schmerz.

„Cal, was soll das?", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Das ist ein Teil der Wehen-Schmerzen, die ich durchmache, während ich unseren Sohn auf die Welt bringe!", sagte sie zynisch.

„Sweetie ich habe große Achtung vor dir, weil du das durchmachen musst, aber ich kann sie dir auch nicht abnehmen.", sagte er gekränkt.

„Ich will nie wieder Sex mit dir haben! Schon gar nicht mehr im Materialraum!", schrie sie regelrecht, als sie die nächste Wehe packte.

Nick starrte sie entsetzt an. Mel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Panik Nick, Cal hat ziemlich starke Wehen. Glaube mir, sie meint das nicht so. Lass sie erstmal euren Sohn auf die Welt bringen und widersprich ihr am besten nicht!", lachte Mel.

„Ok Mel, danke!", sagte Nick und fühlte sich trotzdem unwohl.

Er wollte Calleigh nicht so leiden sehen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Vielleicht war es doch zu früh gewesen für ein Kind, Cal wollte doch eigentlich noch nicht schwanger werden, dachte er sich. Doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit mehr daran zu denken, denn mit der nächsten Wehe musste Cal pressen.

Es ging dann alles ganz schnell und 10 Minuten später war sein Sohn schon auf der Welt.

Mel hatte sofort das Baby auf Cals Brust gelegt. Sofort kuschelte es sich an seine Mutter. Nick hatte vor Freude Tränen in den Augen.

Nick schnitt die Nabelschnur durch und war stolz auf seine Calleigh!

„Calleigh ich liebe dich!", sagte er liebevoll und küsste Cal.

„Ich liebe dich auch Nick! Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe!", sagte sie reuevoll.

„Schon in Ordnung Sweetie, du hast ja auch einiges durchmachen müssen!", lächelte er.

„Sieh mal haben wir nicht einen wunderschönen Sohn!", fragte sie.

„Ja Cal, er sieht aus wie du!", lachte er.

„Wie soll er denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Cal und sah Nick an.

„Was hältst du von Tyler?", fragte er sie.

„Oh ja Tyler ist ein schöner Name! Na was meinst du mein Kleiner, gefällt dir Tyler?", fragte sie ihren Sohn lachend.

Aber Tyler schien zu schlafen und reagierte nicht.

„Na ja zumindest hat er nichts dagegen!", lachte Nick.

„Tyler Sara Horatio Stokes.", sagte Cal lächelnd.

„Nick, er ist so klein und so wunderhübsch!", sagte Cal und fing an zu weinen.

„Hey Sweetie nicht weinen, ist doch alles gut!", sagte Nick und umarmte Cal liebevoll.

„Ich weiß Nick, es sind ja nur Freudentränen!", sagte sie und gähnte.

„Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann gemacht Cal, danke!", sagte Nick und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn.

Melinda sah, dass Calleigh müde war, und nahm Tyler und übergab ihn einer Kinderkrankenschwester.

„Wir werden Tyler jetzt erstmal waschen, untersuchen und anziehen! Wenn du willst, kannst du dabei sein.", sagte Mel zu Nick.

„Ja, aber erst werde ich der wartenden Meute da draußen sagen, dass alles gut gegangen ist!", gab er lachend zurück.

Nick ging nach draußen und alle sprangen auf und starrten Nick an.

„Was ist los Nicky? Geht es Cal gut?", fragte Sara etwas panisch.

„Ja, Cal geht es gut, sie ist nur etwas müde! Und ich werde jetzt erstmal zu meinem Sohn gehen, denn er wird gerade untersucht!", sagte er grinsend und ließ die anderen verdutzt stehen.

„Hat er gerade gesagt Sohn?", fragte Reena verwirrt.

„Ist er schon auf der Welt?", fragte Luka, der inzwischen auch eingetroffen war, ebenso verwirrt.

Nick aber lies alle Fragen offen und ging zur Untersuchung seines Sohnes. Wie sich herausstellte, war mit Tyler alles in bester Ordnung. Er ließ auch die Untersuchung ohne weiteres Geschrei über sich ergehen.

Tyler war 50cm groß und wog 3.500g und war kerngesund. Mel wickelte ihn in eine Babydecke und übergab Tyler an seinen Vater. Nick war gerührt, als er seinen Sohn in dem Arm hielt. Er blinzelte diskret seine Freudentränen weg.

„Willkommen in der Familie Stokes, Tyler!", sagte er leise und küsste seine Stirn.

Nick platze fast vor Stolz, seine Cal war endlich seine Frau und sie hatte ihm auch noch einen so wunderbaren Sohn geschenkt.

Danach ging er mit Tyler raus, wo die anderen schon gespannt warteten.

„Hey darf ich euch Stokes-Junior vorstellen!", sagte Nick stolz.

„Nick, ich glaube du meinst eher Duquesne-Junior!", lachte Sara.

„Nein Sara, er ist ein Stokes, denn Calleigh und ich haben vor ein paar Stunden geheiratet!", sagte er stolz.

„Wie ihr habt geheiratet?", brachte Grissom erstaunt heraus.

„Ja eigentlich wollten wir in einer Chapel heiraten, aber Cal hatte plötzlich beim Ja-Wort Schwierigkeiten, weil Stokes-Junior nicht warten wollte! Also habe ich kurzerhand Reverend Tyler mit in den Krankenwagen gezerrt!", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh man Nick, dann darf man euch ja doppelt gratulieren!", sagte Grissom freudig und umarmte Nick leicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Papa Nicky und willkommen im Club!", sagte Sara lachend und umarmte ihren besten Freund innig und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Aber jetzt lass mich mal deinen Stammhalter betrachten!", sagte sie noch.

„Sicher darf ich euch vorstellen, das ist Tyler Sara Horatio Stokes!", sagte Nick stolz.

Als Sara ihren Namen hörte, drückte sie die Hand von Grissom leicht, sie freute sich, dass sie Taufpatin sein durfte. Grissom gab ihr einen leichten Kuss und legte den Arm um sie!

Jeder kam nun ran um Tyler zu betrachten und jeder kam zum Entschluss, dass klein Tyler ein absolut süßes Baby war.

„Nicky du hast einen wunderbaren Sohn!", sagte Sara, als sie ihn auch mal gehalten hatte.

„Danke Sara, ich bin auch wahnsinnig stolz auf meinen Sohn!", sagte Nick.

„Nick, Cal ist wieder wach, sie verlangt nach ihren beiden Männern!", sagte sie lachend.

„Ok, ich komme schon!", sagte er und verschwand wieder im Kreissaal, wo Cal noch lag.

Mel entdeckte jetzt erst Luka. Sie war verärgert und erstaunt, was er hier machte.

„Hallo Mel!", sagte Luka und ging auf Mel zu um sie zu umarmen.

Doch Melinda wehrte die Umarmung ab.

„Luka, was machst du hier?", fragte sie mehr verärgert als erstaunt.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagte er und wollte Mel alles erzählen.

„Nicht jetzt Luka, vielleicht später, ich muss jetzt wieder zu Cal, du erinnerst dich, ich habe auch einen Job!", sagte sie spitz und drehte sich um und ließ einen völligen verdutzten Luka Dacanti stehen.

„Oh, oh Luka, da ist wohl was schief gelaufen in deinem Plan!", sagte Grissom lachend.

„Luka, das war wohl jetzt eindeutig!", sagte Cath und schaute ihn mitfühlend an.

„Hey, das gibt sich wieder! Sie hat jetzt einfach nur Stress!", sagte Sara um ihn zu beruhigen.

…. TBC


	79. Nessis erste Schritte

**Chapter 79**

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen für Nick wie im Traum. Er war stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, zu heiraten und stolz darauf einen Sohn bekommen zu haben. Das alles in einer Nacht grenzte schon an Wunder. Cal war inzwischen auf ein Zimmer verlegt worden und schlief. Nick unterdessen betrachtete eingehend seinen Sohn. Er hatte leicht blonde Haare, zumindest was man im Moment sagen konnte und wie alle Babys eben blaue Augen.

Tyler schlief ebenso tief und fest, wie seine Mutter und nuckelte an seinem kleinen Händchen. Vor 10 Monaten wusste Nick noch nicht einmal, dass er Vater werden sollte, und hatte sich über die Geburt von Nessi gefreut. Aber er hatte auch Angst, als Cal ihm erzählte, dass er Vater werde, dass es wie bei Sara zu Komplikationen kommen würde. Doch Gott sei Dank war es nicht so, es lief alles bestens!

„Hey Babe, ist er nicht wunderbar, ich bin so froh, dass alles gut ging!", Cal war gerade aufgewacht und sah Nick lächelnd an.

„Ja Sweetie, Tyler ist wunderschön, er sieht dir ähnlich!", sagte Nick lachend.

Cal zog Nick an sich ran und küsste ihn innig.

„Mrs. Stokes, sie sollten langsam tun, erst vor einer Stunde hast du entbunden!", sagte Nick schmunzelnd.

„Ach Nick, außer, dass ich etwas müde bin, geht es mir gut!", gab sie zurück.

„Übrigens draußen wartet das ganze Nachtschicht-Team mit Sara, Reena und Luka, sie wollen unbedingt noch mal Stokes-Junior sehen!", sagte er.

„Lass die Meute nur rein!", sagte Cal lachend.

Nick öffnete das Zimmer und ließ die Anderen eintreten.

Grissom und Sara hielten sich ein wenig im Hintergrund, da sie ja schon die Ersten gewesen waren, die Tyler zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

„Oh man alle Babys sind ja süß, aber Tyler gibt ja alles!", sagte Reena entzückt.

„Du hast recht Reena, ich glaube Nessi und Tyler waren die schönsten Babys, aber meine Lindsay übertriff beide!", sagte Cath schmunzelnd.

„Naja Nick, viel von dir hat er ja noch nicht!", lachte Greg.

„Greg sei mal nicht so unverschämt, warte mal ab, bis du ein Kind hast!", sagte Cath lachend.

„Ich glaube da müsste ich erst mal die richtige Frau finden, die mich auch will!", scherzte Greg und sah Reena unvermittelt an, die daraufhin rot wurde.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mommy Cal, auch zu eurer Hochzeit!", Sara umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.

„Danke dir Sara, ich bin sehr glücklich. Ich hoffe du bist uns nicht böse, dass wir ohne dich und Gil geheiratet haben, aber wir holen das nach, im Sommer, mit allen Freunden!", sagte Calleigh.

„Hey macht euch mal keine Gedanken, das ist schon ok! Ihr hattet ja zwei Sanitäter als Trauzeugen. Reena und Greg haben uns alles erzählt und Reverend Tyler so weit er konnte auch.", lachte Sara.

„Naja Nick hat dem armen Reverend ganz schön zugesetzt!", warf Cath ein, die das Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

„So habe ich Nicky noch nie erlebt, ihr müsst euch vorstellen, er packt Reverend Tyler und zerrt ihn mit in den Krankenwagen!", ein lautes Gelächter der drei CSI-Frauen durchbrach die Ruhe.

„Hey ihr drei, habt ihr Mal etwas davon gehört, dass man etwas leiser sein sollte bei einem Neugeborenen!", gab Warrick zu bedenken, der fasziniert Tyler betrachtete.

Aber Tyler schien das überhaupt nicht zu belasten, er schlief selig in seinem kleinen Bettchen vor sich hin.

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, die anderen waren gerade gegangen und Luka machte sich auf den Weg zu Mels Büro. Er hoffte, dass sie noch da war, er wollte ihr doch erklären, warum er sich die ganze Zeit immer nur sporadisch gemeldet hatte. Er stand vor der Tür und zögerte einen Moment. Luka hoffte, dass Mel nicht mehr böse auf ihn war. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben die Wohnung einzurichten. Und hatte durch die wenigen E-Mails von Melinda erfahren, was sie an Wohnungseinrichtung bevorzugte. Er hatte sie geschickt ausgefragt, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Eigentlich wollte er noch eine Woche warten, aber die Sehnsucht nach Mel war zu groß. Sie hatten fast ein Jahr lang, immer die Entfernung zwischen ihnen stehen gehabt, jetzt wollte er sie bei sich haben.

Er klopfte an ihr Büro.

„Herein!", rief Mel von drinnen.

„Hallo Mel, du bist noch da, das ist schön.", sagte Luka und lächelte sie an.

Doch Mel lächelte nicht, sie sah Luka finster an.

„Hallo Luka, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte sie.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden Mel, dir erklären….."

„Danke Luka, ich brauche keine Erklärungen.", warf sie ein.

„Bitte Sunshine, lass dir doch erklären, wie …..", versuchte Luka es erneut.

„Special Agent Dacanti was haben sie nicht verstanden? Sie sollten versuchen mir zu folgen, bei dem was ich sage!", reagierte sie wütend.

„Mel, was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?", Luka war nun auch etwas ungehalten geworden.

„Was los ist? DU fragst mich, was los ist? Ich will es dir sagen Luka Dacanti. Wenn du meinst, du kannst mich als Amerikanerin abschleppen, mir sagen, dass du mich liebst. Dann nach Italien zurückgehen und dir eine Andere suchen, dann, lieber Luka, bist du bei mir falsch. Egal was auch immer zwischen uns war oder auch nicht, es ist aus!", sagte sie zornig und warf ihm eine Arztzeitschrift zu.

Darin war ein Artikel über eine renommierte, italienische, junge Ärztin. In dem Artikel hieß es, sie sei verlobt, neben dem Artikel war ein Bild abgebildet. Das zeigte die Ärztin und Luka, die Arm in Arm da standen und verliebt in die Kamera lächelten. Luka sah das Bild und wurde blass.

„Mel, bitte glaube mir, ich habe alles ernst gemeint was ich gesagt habe! Das Bild ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht! Bitte gib mir die Chance es zu erklären!", sagte er fast schon flehend.

„Luka ich bin müde und will jetzt einfach ins Bett, ich habe die ganze Nacht gearbeitet!", sagte sie und wollte an Luka vorbeigehen.

Luka packte sanft ihren Arm und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Er sah in ein paar vor Wut und Enttäuschung funkelnden Augen.

„Mel, ich flehe dich an, gib mir die Gelegenheit alles zu erklären. Wenn du danach immer noch meinst, ich sei ein Casanova, dann gehe ich und belästige dich auch nie mehr!", sagte er.

„Ok aber nicht mehr heute. Komm morgen Mittag zu mir. Aber erst morgen Nachmittag. Ich habe morgen frei und einiges zu erledigen. Dann können wir in Ruhe reden. Und jetzt lass mich bitte los!", bat sie ihn.

„Gute Nacht Mel und ich liebe dich wirklich!", sagte er und ließ sie gehen.

Mel erwiderte darauf nichts, sie stürzte an ihm vorbei. Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sie sich ins Auto und fuhr nach Hause.

Luka stand immer noch da und hielt die Zeitschrift in der Hand. Diese Ärztin war verlobt, aber nicht mit ihm. Ihr Verlobter war in Gefahr gewesen und Lukas Auftrag war gewesen, sie zu schützen. Denn sie hatten es auch auf sie abgesehen. Er hätte nie etwas mit dieser Frau angefangen. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Aber da sie ihren Verlobten aufrichtig liebte, gab es keinerlei Komplikationen bei diesem Fall. Nach 2 Wochen war auch alles vorbei. Das war sein letzter Fall in Italien gewesen. Danach hatte er seine Versetzung nach Amerika beantragt. Aber was half das alles, wenn Mel ihm nicht glaubte.

Mel konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, sie grübelte, ob Luka doch die Wahrheit sagte. Eigentlich hatte er ihr nie einen Grund zum Zweifeln gegeben. Mel fühlte sich ziemlich schlecht, dass sie Luka nicht die Chance gegeben hatte, alles zu erklären. Irgendwann, gegen Morgen schlief sie ein. Sie verschlief fast den ganzen Tag, bis sie von der Türklingel geweckt wurde.

Sie erschrak, als sie auf die Uhr schaute, es war 3 Uhr nachmittags, wie hatte sie nur so lange schlafen können. Es klingelte zum zweiten Mal. Sie dachte sich schon, dass es Luka sein müsste. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie zur Tür.

„Hey Mel, wie geht es dir?", fragte Luka sie und sah sie besorgt an.

„Entschuldige Luka, ich habe verschlafen, ich habe die Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen!", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.

Sie bat Luka rein und machte erstmal Kaffee.

„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?", fragte sie.

„Ja gerne!", gab er zurück.

Mel ging in die Küche und kochte Kaffee. Als sie mit zwei Tassen zurückkam, musste Luka lächeln. Sie sah umwerfend aus, so verschlafen, wie sie war.

„Mel, würdest du mir jetzt bitte zuhören!", begann er, als sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatten.

„Ja Luka, ich höre dir zu, es tut mir leid, wegen heute Nacht!", sagte sie.

Luka atmete hörbar auf, er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde ihm nicht zuhören.

„Mel, diese Frau in der Zeitschrift, war mein letzter undercover Einsatz in Italien. Ich darf dir leider nicht die Details erzählen, nur so viel, ich bin nicht mit ihr verlobt und hatte auch niemals etwas mit ihr. Was du auf dem Bild siehst, ist nur gestellt. Die Arme hat sehr viel mitgemacht und ich kann dir sagen, weder sie hatte irgendein romantisches/sexuelles Interesse an mir, noch ich an ihr!", sagte er ehrlich.

„Es tut mir leid Luka, das ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Ich hatte nie einen Grund an dir zu zweifeln. Aber, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst, ist viel passiert.", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf.

Luka ging alles Mögliche durch den Kopf. Hatte sie etwa einen anderen. Die Gedanken daran schmerzten ihn.

„Was ist passiert Sunshine?", fragte er trotz allem, er wollte es wissen, egal was passiert war.

„Luka ich habe im Krankenhaus eine Stelle als Chefärztin der Gynäkologie angeboten bekommen. Und ich möchte sie auch annehmen. Darauf habe ich jahrelang gewartet. Dafür habe ich hart und energisch gearbeitet.", sagte sie traurig.

„Mel, das ist ja wunderbar, ich gratuliere dir!", rief Luka überglücklich.

Mel verstand nicht, warum Luka auf einmal so glücklich war.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Mail, in der du mir geschrieben hast, ich solle mit dir kommen? Luka, ich kann nicht, so sehr ich dich auch liebe. Aber in ein Land, dessen Sprache ich nicht einmal verstehe, kann ich nicht arbeiten.", sagte sie.

„Oh Sunshine du hast mich missverstanden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit mir kommst!", sagte er lachend.

„Nein?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein Mel, was ich damit gemeint habe, erkläre ich dir später.", grinste er.

„Luka, warum hast du mir in letzter Zeit so wenig geschrieben?", stellte sie die Frage.

„Weil ich viel zu tun hatte. Was kann ich dir leider im Moment nicht sagen, ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu vertrauen!", sagte er ernst.

„Mel, ich liebe dich wirklich, ich habe das nicht nur so gesagt!", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Luka….."

„Aber?", hakte er nach.

„Was aber?"

„Na ja das hörte sich so nach einem Aber an."

„Oh Luka ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, aber weißt du, wie schwer es ist, wenn der Freund Tausende von Meilen entfernt ist und nur alle paar Monate zu Besuch kommt.", Mel hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Mel, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nun mal auch meinen Job und will ihn genauso wenig wie du aufgeben!", sagte er.

Was Mel nicht wusste, dass Luka ihr später, ihre hoffentlich gemeinsame Wohnung, zeigen wollte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen. Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Luka wurde immer ungeduldiger.

Beide saßen sie in Mels Wohnung auf der Couch. Die Küsse und Berührungen wurden immer intensiver. Doch irgendwann stand Luka auf.

„Mel ich muss gehen, es tut mir leid!", sagte er und musste sich zusammen nehmen, dass er nichts verriet, als er Mels enttäuschtes Gesicht sah.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte sie traurig.

„Bald Sunshine!", sagte er lächelnd und küsste sie noch mal zum Abschied.

Als Luka gegangen war, weinte Mel bitterlich. Sie liebte Luka so sehr. Sie dachte daran, dass sie vielleicht doch ihren Job aufgab, um mit ihm nach Italien zu gehen. Es waren zwei Stunden vergangen seit Luka weg war und Mel war sich sicher, dass sie ihren Job kündigen wollte. Was war ein doofer Job, gegenüber der Liebe ihres Lebens. Sie wollte gerade Luka eine E-Mail schreiben, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

„Luka, was… wie… was machst du hier?", fragte sie den Tränen nahe.

„Mel, es tut mir leid, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir!"

Luka ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er umschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen und zugleich fordernden Kuss. Die Leidenschaft drohte sie zu überrennen. Als Luka plötzlich stoppte.

„Nicht hier Sunshine! Ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst", sagte er lächelnd und mit rauer Stimme.

„Aber was ist mit deinen Prinzipien?", fragte sie etwas irritiert?

Er wusste, von was sie sprach. Er hatte ihr damals gesagt, dass die nächste Frau, die mit ihm das Bett teilte, bei ihm bleiben sollte.

„Genau die halte ich jetzt ein.", grinste er.

„Vertraue mir und komme mit mir!", bat er sie.

Mel konnte nur noch nicken. Luka führte sie zu seinem Auto, das inzwischen ein amerikanisches Kennzeichen hatte. Es kam ihr etwas seltsam vor, aber sie dachte, dass es womöglich ein Leihwagen war.

Als sie vor einem Appartementkomplex hielten, wunderte sich Mel. Aber sie sagte immer noch nichts.

Luka führte sie ihn ihre zukünftige gemeinsame Wohnung. Als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss, sah Mel ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Luka wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie mit einem Kloß im Hals, als sie in Lukas Augen sah.

„Kannst du es noch nicht ahnen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nein!", sagte sie.

„Schau dich einfach mal um, wenn du dann noch nicht weißt, wo wir sind, kläre ich dich auf!", sagte er lächelnd.

Mel ging in der Wohnung umher. Sie hatte ihren Geschmack. Mel kam langsam ein Verdacht, aber sie wagte es nicht ihn auszusprechen, zu viel Angst hatte sie, falsch zu liegen.

Als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam, sah sie ein großes Bild über dem Bett hängen. Das Bild war gemalt und zeigte ein Dorf in Sizilien. Mel erkannte es, Luka hatte es ihr damals im Internet gezeigt, und sie war total begeistert davon. Es war Lukas Heimat und das Dorf in dem Mel des Öfteren Urlaub machte. Sie war sprachlos. Es war ein großes Bett, und auf der einen Seite, auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Bild, es zeigte sie und Luka, als sie sich küssten. Das Bild wurde auf Nessis Taufe gemacht. Mel musste lächeln, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Luka, ist das deine Wohnung?", fragte sie ihn, als er hinter sie getreten war und sie in die Arme genommen hatte.

„Nicht direkt Mel. Ich wohne hier mit jemanden zusammen!", sagte er leise.

„Luka, das ist nicht wahr. Was ist denn mit deinem Job?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich habe mich hierher versetzen lassen!", sagte er und lächelte Mel an.

„Aber…..", zu mehr kam Mel nicht.

Luka küsste sie sanft und zärtlich und Mel schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Luka Mel tief in die Augen.

„Mel, gefällt es dir hier? Willst du hier mit mir leben?", fragte Luka sie.

„Ich? Hier mit dir zusammen?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ja Mel, das ist unsere Wohnung. Nick hat sie mir freundlicherweise überlassen und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir kaum geschrieben habe. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Wohnung zu renovieren und einzurichten!"

„Luka, das ist ja unglaublich! Ja sicher möchte ich mit dir hier zusammenwohnen. Die Wohnung ist traumhaft! Ich danke dir! Oh Luka und ich wollte gerade vorhin meinen Job kündigen und mit dir nach Italien gehen!"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Mel und möchte nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Glaube mir, es waren Höllenqualen, dich immer wieder zu verlassen. Schon das erste Mal, als ich aus der USA abreiste, nach der Geburt von Nessi, wusste ich, dass ich dich liebe!", sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch Luka, aber ich hatte Angst wegen der Entfernung!"

Der Kuss der folgte sagte alles aus. Es waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Und Mel war die Frau, mit der er nicht nur das Bett teilen wollte für den Rest seines Lebens, dessen war er sich sicher! Auch wenn er jetzt noch nichts überstürzen wollte.

Mel war überglücklich, endlich mit Luka zusammen zu sein. Keiner der Beiden zog sich diesmal zurück, als die Küsse und Liebkosungen zu mehr führten.

Es war 2 Tage vor Weihnachten. Cal war mit Tyler seit ein paar Tagen zu Hause. Mutter und Sohn ging es hervorragend. Doch klein Tyler hatte keine Lust so richtig zu schlafen. Nick und Cal bekamen jetzt schon zu spüren, was es hieß, Eltern zu sein.

Grissom kam von seiner letzten Nachtschicht in diesem Jahr nach Hause. Er hatte jetzt erstmal 2 Wochen Urlaub, auf die er sich mit Sara und Vanessa freute. Sie wollten die Feiertage genießen und hatten für den Weihnachtsabend ihre Freunde eingeladen.

Als er das Haus betrat, war alles noch still, er ging nach oben und schaute bei Nessi ins Zimmer, die eingerollt wie eine Katze, friedlich schlummernd in ihrem Bettchen lag. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er ins Schlafzimmer zu Sara, die ebenso, wie ihre Tochter eingerollt auf der Seite im Bett lag und noch tief und fest schlief.

Grissom ging schnell duschen und legte sich anschließend zu seiner Frau ins Bett. Er betrachtete Sara, wie schön sie war. Ihr Schlafshirt, war wie immer, wieder mal ein wenig hochgerutscht und gab ihren flachen Bauch frei. Grissom konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch. Aber Sara reagierte nicht, sie schlief tief und fest weiter. Gil konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Aber Grissom wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben, jetzt nahm er sich ihre Seite vor, von der er wusste, da sie dort recht empfindlich reagierte. Endlich zeigte sie Regung, als Grissom weiter nach oben wanderte und ihr nun Küsse auf ihre Schulter hauchte. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte mit ihren noch verschlafenen tiefbraunen Augen, direkt in ein paar vor Leidenschaft funkelnden eisblauen Augen.

„Guten Morgen Specialgirl!", sagte Gil und lächelte sie an.

„Morgen Honey, wie ist das schön, wenn du mich so weckst!", sagte sie und lächelte zurück.

Sara schlang die Arme um Grissoms Nacken und küsste ihn voller Begehren. Sie ließ ihre Zunge sanft über seinen Hals wandern, das Grissom aufstöhnen ließ.

„Hm, irgendwas läuft hier verkehrt Darling, eigentlich wollte ich dich verführen!", grinste er.

Sara aber lächelte nur und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. Grissom nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und küsste sie innig.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Sara!", sagte er und strich ihr sanft über ihren Arm.

„Gil, ich liebe dich auch mehr als ich dir sagen kann.", sagte sie liebevoll.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in der sie sich einfach nur tief in die Augen blickten, als könnten sie darin genau lesen, was der andere empfand. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen ließ sie ihren Kopf auf Grissoms Schulter sinken.

„Was ist los, Sara?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Nichts, ich bin nur sehr glücklich, dass wir jetzt endlich freihaben. Die letzten Monate waren richtig stressig.", sagte sie mit etwas trauriger Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid Darling, dass ich so viel gearbeitet habe, ich verspreche dir, im nächsten Jahr trete ich etwas kürzer!", sagte er und küsste ihr die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe es Gil, denn Nessi sieht dich ja fast nicht mehr. Du hast jetzt eine Familie, Gil, denke bitte auch mal daran!", setzte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich weiß, Sara und eine Wunderbare noch dazu!", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ja unser kleines Monster ist schon ein wunderbares Kind!", sagte Sara halb in Gedanken.

„Nicht nur Nessi, sondern auch du bist wunderbar und vor allem wunderschön!", entgegnete ihr Grissom.

Sara sah ihren Mann dankend an und strich ihm leicht über seinen nackten Oberkörper.

„Sara, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hier und auf der Stelle über dich herfalle, dann hör damit auf!", sagte Grissom mit rauer Stimme.

Doch Sara dachte nicht daran aufzuhören, sie sah Gil kess in die Augen und fing an ihm Küsse auf seinen Hals und Oberkörper zu hauchen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Grissom sich wieder im Griff und küsste Sara voller Sehnsucht. Als würden sie sich das erste Mal lieben zogen sie sich langsam gegenseitig aus. Als Sara nur noch ihren Slip anhatte, liebkoste Grissom sanft ihre Brustknospen. Sara wandte sich unter seinen Berührungen und Liebkosungen. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Gils Oberkörper und ließ sie weiter nach unten wandern, um ihn dort zu berühren. Grissom stöhnte leicht auf, sanft streifte er Sara ihren Slip ab. Als er sie nun dort liebkoste, wo sie am empfindlichsten war, konnte Sara sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Ganz langsam brachte er sie mit seinen Küssen, die er auf ihren ganzen Körper platzierte, um den Verstand. Als sie sich dann in die Augen schauten, zögerte Grissom nicht lange, sanft ließ er sich über sie gleiten und drang in sie ein. Sie liebten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, Liebe und Zuneigung zueinander, dass es ein ganz neuartiges und wunderbares Gefühl war, als sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten.

Sie waren froh, dass Vanessa heute mal wieder lange Schlief. So lagen sie noch lange eng umschlungen zusammen im Bett. Sie konnten auch nicht davon ablassen, sich immer wieder zu küssen. Grissom hielt seine Sara fest, er wusste er hatte eine ganz besondere Frau geheiratet, sie bewies es ihm in jeder Lebenslage.

Die nächsten 2 Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Nessi wurde immer standfester und hangelte sich schon laufend von Tisch zur Couch und von der Couch zum Laufstall.

Sara und Grissom beobachteten das Ganze immer mit einem Lächeln. 10 Monate war sie jetzt und wollte schon laufen.

Es war der 25. Dezember morgens, Sara und Grissom hatten abends zuvor noch den Christbaum geschmückt und Sara hatte das Geschenk für Grissom fertig gemacht. Er lag schon lange im Bett und schlief tief und fest, als sie zu ihm kam.

Sara war aufgeregt, ob Grissom das Geschenk gefallen würde. Sie hatte gestern Abend noch daran rumgebastelt, deswegen war sie so spät ins Bett gekommen.

Jetzt lag sie eng an ihren Mann geschmiegt und Grissom hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie freute sich, heute Abend mir ihren Freunden Weihnachten zu feiern.

Grissom war inzwischen auch aufgewacht und schaute sie liebevoll an.

„Guten Morgen Honey hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Guten Morgen Specialgirl, ja ich habe zwar noch lange auf dich gewartet, aber habe dann gut geschlafen!", sagte er grinsend.

„Entschuldige Gil, aber ich musste noch etwas fertig machen!", sagte sie schuldbewusst.

„Schon in Ordnung Sara, ich war ziemlich müde und bin auch bald eingeschlafen!", sagte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile im Bett. Sara hatte den Kopf auf Gils Brust gelegt und döste immer wieder so vor sich hin, sie war noch immer müde. Aber Grissom ging es nicht anders, er strich Sara sanft über den Rücken und war auch nur erst so halb wach. Als beide dann noch mal eingeschlafen waren, riss sie Nessi eine Stunde später wieder aus dem Schlaf.

„Ich glaube das hat jemand das Gespür für den besonderen Tag!", grinste Sara.

„Hm ich denke sie hat einfach Sehnsucht nach Mommy und Daddy!", sagte Gil und stand auf und ging nach nebenan um Nessi zu holen.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin, na hast du auch gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie und lächelte sie an.

Nessi stand in ihrem Bettchen und hatte die Arme zu Grissom gestreckt und brabbelte „Dada".

„Na komm Prinzessin, wir gehen mal rüber zu Mommy ins Bett!", sagte Grissom und nahm seine Tochter aus dem Bett.

Er ging mit Nessi zu Sara ins Schlafzimmer. Sofort streckte Nessi ihre Ärmchen nach Sara aus, die Nessi lachend entgegen nahm.

„Hallo Prinzessin, bist ja schon wieder richtig munter heute Morgen!", sagte Sara liebevoll zu ihrer Tochter.

Grissom kam ebenfalls wieder zurück ins Bett zu seinen zwei Ladys. Nessi krabbelte die ganze Zeit zwischen Sara und Grissom umher und Grissom machte mit Nessi wieder Unsinn. Nessi lachte vor Vergnügen, als Grissom sie immer wieder an ihren Füßchen zog, als sie wegkrabbeln wollte. Sie schaute sich immer wieder nach ihrem Daddy um, während sie krabbelte und frech grinste.

Nach einer Weile stand Sara auf, um nach unten zu gehen und Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nessi hielt nicht mehr viel von der Flasche. Sie wollte etwas „Richtiges" essen. So bekam Nessi morgens Brei zum Frühstück.

Als Grissom mit Nessi nach unten kam, hatte Sara schon den ganzen Frühstückstisch gedeckt. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Geschenke sich am Abend, nachdem alle gegangen waren zu geben. Außer das Schaukelpferd, dass sie für Nessi erstanden hatten. Das stand im Wohnzimmer, und als Gil seine Tochter auf die Füße stellte, betrachtete sie neugierig aus der Ferne das Schaukelpferd.

Man konnte sehen, dass es in ihrem Kopf ratterte und als Sara gerade aus der Küche kam und etwas sagen wollte, drehte sich Grissom um und legte den Finger auf seinen Mund um ihr anzudeuten sie solle ruhig sein. Sara stellte sich neben ihren Mann und beide sahen Nessi zu, die sich zu überlegen schien, ob sie sich jetzt auf den Boden setzen sollte oder einfach zu dem Geschenk laufen sollte. Allerdings schien ihr aufzufallen, dass sie nichts hatte, wo sie sich festhalten konnte. Also knickte sie ihre Knie ein und wollte sich schon fallen lassen. Sara und Grissom betrachteten das Ganze mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Aber Nessi hatte wohl Ehrgeiz. Sie entschied sich dafür in Richtung Schaukelpferd zu tapsen. Etwas unsicher, aber doch zielsicher setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

„Sieh mal Honey, Nessi läuft!", sagte Sara leise und freute sich.

Grissom nahm Sara in den Arm und drückte sie leicht an sich.

„Oh wie schön, unsere Prinzessin kann laufen! Warte ich muss die Kamera holen", sagte Grissom und hatte schnell die Kamera geholt.

Grissom hatte schnell ein paar Schnappschüsse von seiner Tochter gemacht. Er selbst freute sich, dass er die ersten Schritte seiner Tochter in Bilder festhalten konnte.

Als Nessi endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht. Sie drehte sich zu ihren Eltern rum und dann kam ein „Dada und Mom" von ihr.

„Ja, Prinzessin, das hast du toll gemacht!", sagte Sara und ging zu ihrer Tochter und kniete sich zu ihr und umarmte sie.

Grissom ging auch auf seine Tochter zu und stricht ihr sanft über ihren Kopf.

„Komm Nessi, jetzt frühstücken wir aber!", sagte Grissom, als er sich auch neben sie gekniet hatte.

Aber Nessi schüttelte heftig ihr braunes Lockenköpfchen und fing an auf das Schaukelpferd zu klettern. Mit der Hilfe ihrer Mum hatte Nessi es geschafft und saß nun stolz auf dem Pferd. Grissom bewegte es langsam. Sofort schlang Nessi ihre Ärmchen um den Hals des Schaukelpferdes und blickte ihren Daddy mit ihren großen blauen Augen an.

„Ganz ruhig Nessi, dein Daddy passt schon auf dich auf!", sagte er zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

Sara hatte inzwischen die Kamera geholt und knipste Bilder von Nessi und ihrem Daddy. Dann kam sie auf die Idee ein Foto per Selbstauslöser zu machen. Sie stellte die Kamera auf den Schrank, der gegenüber dem Schaukelpferd stand, und kniete sich zu Nessi und Grissom. Grissom rutschte etwas näher ran und legte den einen Arm um Sara und den anderen um Nessi. Beide Grissom-Ladies ließen sich in seinen Arm sinken und strahlten und die ganze Familie Grissom strahlte um die Wette, als das Summen des Selbstauslösers zu hören war.

… TBC


	80. Weihnachten und Erinnerungen

**Das letzte Kapitel! Danke an Alle, die mitgelesen haben! Es wäre schön noch Mal Feedback zu bekommen, wie Euch die Story gefallen hat!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 80**

Am Abend kamen dann ihre Freunde. Cath, Warrick und Lindsay; Greg mit Sasha und Reena; Nick mit Cal und Klein-Tyler; ebenso wie Mel und Luka, die kaum die Augen voneinander lassen konnten. Alle hatten sich für den Abend etwas schicker angezogen. Die Herren der Schöpfung hatten alle einen Anzug an. Sogar Grissom hatte sich einen schwarzen Anzug angezogen, allerdings wie auch die anderen ohne Krawatte. Cath und Mel hatten sich für das kurze Schwarze entschieden. Cal für Rock und Bluse wegen dem Stillen mit Tyler und Reena hatte einen Hosenanzug gewählt. Sara hatte ein enges blaues langes Kleid an.

„Wow also ich weiß, nicht wo ich zuerst heute hinschauen soll, ihr Mädels seht ja umwerfend aus! Aber eine Lady ist unschlagbar. Sorry Ladies, aber gegen diese kommt ihr nicht an!", Greg grinste die Mädels an, die alle etwas verwirrt waren.

Greg ging auf Nessi zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nessi hatte ein bezauberndes blaues Samtkleid an. Die süßen, schwarzen Lackschuhe hatte Luka ihr aus Italien mitgebracht. Nessi smilte Greg an und brabbelte etwas vor sich hin wie „Bah und Buh". Greg war total fasziniert von dem kleinen Abbild von Sara.

„Oh man Leute, schaut euch mal Nessi und Sara an!", rief Nick und grinste.

Alle schauten auf Sara, die auf dem Boden saß und mit Nessi spielte. Sara hatte sich mit ihren Haaren besonders viel Mühe gegeben, sodass sie sich genauso kringelten wie die von Nessi.

„Nessi sieht Sara so unglaublich ähnlich!", sagte Luka erstaunt.

„Ja, hätte sie die blauen Augen von Gil nicht, wäre es das perfekte Abbild von Sara!", gab Cath zurück.

Gil war dazu getreten und musste schmunzeln, als er das Bild sah, das sich ihm bot. Er war so glücklich mit Sara und Vanessa. Glücklicher ging gar nicht mehr. Er war froh, dass er seine Sara hatte und wie sie so auf dem Boden saß, hätte er sich direkt noch mal in sie verliebt, wäre er es nicht schon bis über beide Ohren. Er liebte Sara so sehr, genauso wie seine Tochter.

Er ging zu Sara und küsste ihr den Nacken. Sara sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an.

Nick sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Tyler raubte ihnen zurzeit den letzten Schlaf. Er war fast immer hungrig und kaum satt zu bekommen. Cal stillte ihn fast alle 3 Stunden. Er war das Gegenteil zu Nessi. So ruhig Nessi die erste Zeit war, so aufgeweckt war Tyler nun.

„Nick du siehst ziemlich übernächtigt aus!", sagte Grissom mitfühlend.

„Oh Gil, wenn du wüsstest. Cal und ich machen kaum ein Auge zu. Wie soll das nur werden, wenn ich wieder arbeiten gehe. Da kann ich mich ja kaum auf den Füßen halten!", sagte Nick jammernd.

„Das schaffst du schon. Ich habe es auch geschafft Nick. Irgendwann wird es auch besser!", lachte Gil.

Als hätte Tyler es gehört, fing er an aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Nick sah verzweifelt zu Cal, die sich gerade mit Cath unterhielt.

„Ganz ruhig Nicky, Tyler hat jetzt 5 Stunden geschlafen, er darf jetzt Hunger haben!", lachte Cal.

Sara hatte Cal angeboten, dass sie zum Stillen ins Gästezimmer gehen könne. Das machte Cal nun auch. Nick holte seinen Sohn aus dem Maxicosi und ging mit Cal ins Gästezimmer.

Nessi hatte das ganze Spektakel interessant angeschaut, aber beachtete Tyler nicht weiter. Sie schaute Lindsay, die mit ihr spielte, nur mit großen Augen an.

Nessi und Tyler waren die Attraktion des Abends. Nessi, weil sie in ihrem blauen Kleidchen einfach umwerfend aussah und zu süß war, als sie immer wieder stolz vor sich hintapste. Sie wurde immer sicherer, was das Laufen anbelangte. Tyler wurde von einem zum anderen gereicht. Die auffälligsten Merkmale an Tyler waren, dass er jetzt schon Nick verblüffend ähnlich sah. Er hatte allerdings blonde Haare, zumindest was man als Haare definieren konnte, und blaue Augen, wie auch seine Mutter. Tyler war, nachdem er gestillt war, das bravste Baby, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Er schlief dann auch den Rest des Abends, solange die Stokes bei Grissoms waren.

Das Essen hatte Sara zusammen mit Cath und Mel zubereitet, die ihr im Nachmittag geholfen hatten. Da Sara nicht viel davon verstand Fleisch zuzubereiten, außer mal ein Steak oder einfaches Fleisch zuzubereiten für ihren Mann, machten sich Cal und Mel daran die Hähnchenkeulen zuzubereiten. Sara hatte das Gemüse und die übrigen Beilagen zubereitet.

Nach dem Essen machte Grissom den Kamin an und nach dem auch Nessi endlich im Bett verschwunden war, setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer an den Kamin.

Es wurde eine lustige und anregende Unterhaltung. Gegen 22 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Cal und Nick, denn sie vermuteten, dass Tyler bald wieder aufwachen würde. Cal wollte ihn dann nach dem Stillen direkt ins Bett zu Hause legen.

„Danke Gil und Sara für den schönen Abend!", sagte Cal.

„Nichts zu danken Cal, schön, dass ihr mit Tyler vorbeigekommen seid!", sagte Sara und umarmte Cal zum Abschied.

Gil verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von den drei. Grissom war entzückt von Klein-Tyler, er hatte ihn ins Herz geschlossen.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich auch bald. Luka hatte Mel fast den ganzen Abend nicht mehr losgelassen. Sie waren so verliebt, dass man es ihnen direkt ansehen konnte, wie glücklich sie waren, dass sie endlich zusammen waren.

Sara machte gerade die Türe zu, Grissom legte die Arme um seine Frau und küsste sie sanft.

„Habe ich dir heute schon mal gesagt, dass du wundervoll aussiehst, Specialgirl!", sagte Grissom und lächelte Sara an.

„Danke Honey, du siehst in deinem Anzug aber genauso gut aus!", Sara streckte sich und küsste ihren Mann sanft auf seine Lippen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Grissom zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor und wandte sich an Sara.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sara!", sagte er und übergab Sara sein Geschenk.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Gil!", antworte Sara und hielt Grissom ebenfalls ein kleines Päckchen hin.

„Mach du zuerst auf Gil!", sagte Sara lächelnd.

Grissom nickte und wickelte sein Geschenk aus. Sara hatte sich etwas besonders einfallen lassen. Sie hatte für nächstes Jahr eine Reise nach Südamerika, in den Regenwald für sie beide gebucht. Sie wusste das Grissom unbedingt in den Regenwald wollte. Sie hatte einen schönen Gutschein hierfür gebastelt. Sie hatte auf den Gutschein, Bilder von ein paar seltenen Insekten, die man im Regenwald finden konnte, aufgeklebt. Grissom starrte sprachlos auf den Gutschein, als er dann noch die Tickets sah, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht!

„Danke Sara, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue! Danke Sara", er küsste sie liebevoll.

Grissom schaute sich den Gutschein noch mal an, Sara hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gemacht die Bilder zu finden, denn es waren wirklich seltene Insekten, und genau deswegen wollte er in den Regenwald.

„Aber was machen wir so lange mit Vanessa? Wir können sie ja schlecht mitnehmen!", er sah Sara fragend an.

„Habe ich schon alles geklärt, Gil. Nessi bleibt bei Cath und Warrick, die freuen sich schon drauf!", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das ist ja prima. Jetzt mach du aber bitte dein Geschenk auf!", sagte er und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Jetzt war es Sara, die ihr Geschenk vorsichtig auspackte. Sie staunte ebenfalls nicht schlecht, als sie sah, was Grissom ihr geschenkt hatte. Er hatte ihr sein Vortrag von ihrem ersten Treffen in San Francisco auf Pergament drucken lassen. Sara rollte vorsichtig das Pergament aus und stieß einen kleinen und leisen Freudenschrei aus.

„Gil, das ist ja der Vortrag, den du damals in San Francisco gehalten hast. Damals habe wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen in dem Seminar!", sagte sie.

„Ja, und da du mir ja immer vorgehalten hast, du hast fast nichts verstanden, da ich angeblich nur gestammelt hätte… nun ja jetzt hast du ihn schwarz auf weiß!", grinste er sie an.

„Oh ja, daran kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern. Der Vortrag war schon recht seltsam gewesen!", grinste sie.

„Naja jetzt weißt du, auch warum ich damals so gestammelt habe, das war das erste Mal, dass ich dich gesehen habe!", sagte er und schaute Sara tief in die Augen.

Sara beugte sich rüber und küsste ihren Mann leidenschaftlich und innig. Grissom zog Sara an sich ran und küsste sie ebenfalls intensiv und zärtlich.

Nach einer Weile gingen sie gemeinsam nach oben, um nach Nessi zu schauen. Sie hatte sich freigestrampelt und ein wenig gemeckert, da es ihr vermutlich zu kalt geworden war.

Sara deckte ihre Tochter liebevoll zu und strich ihr sanft über ihr Köpfchen. Nessi aber schlief schon wieder und bekam nicht mit, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter, Arm in Arm neben ihrem Bett standen und sie anschauten.

Beide gingen verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf. Grissom musste an die vergangen 3 Jahre denken.

_Flashback ca. 3 Jahre zurück._

_Grissom saß im Flugzeug nach Miami, ihm gingen die verschiedensten und schlimmsten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Warum sie, warum Sara, warum seine Sara Sidle. Er hatte sich geschworen, die Gefühle für Sara abzustellen, doch es war hoffnungslos, er liebte sie. Jetzt da sie um ihr Leben kämpfte, könnte es vermutlich schon zu spät sein. Ihm gingen die Worte von Sara durch den Kopf, als sie damals sagte „Bis du weißt, was du willst, könnte es möglicherweise zu spät sein!". Grissom wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie es nicht überlebte, er wusste noch nicht einmal wie schwer verletzt sie war. Er wusste nur, dass sie niedergestochen worden war. Er hasste es nichts zu wissen, so im Unklaren zu sein._

_Im Krankenhaus erschrak er über ihren Anblick, es hatte Komplikationen in der Nacht gegeben. Nun saß er an ihrem Bett und das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, er hielt ihre Hand und weinte hemmungslos._

Saras POV

_Grissom steht an der Tür, er ist wirklich nach Miami gekommen. Muss ich erst um mein Leben bangen, damit er zu mir kommt? Sara gingen all die Gedanken durch den Kopf, als sie Grissom an der Türe zu ihrem Krankenzimmer sah. Sie freute sich, dass er da war, aber die Umstände waren nicht die Besten. Sie war müde, wollte einfach nur schlafen._

_Ein paar Tage später war Sara schon wieder etwas besser auf den Beinen. Grissom und Nick hatten sie mit einem Ausflug in den Krankenhaus Garten überrascht. Sara erzählte Gil noch mal alles von dem Überfall auf sie, auch wenn sie mit Tränen kämpfte, erzählte sie ihm alles. Grissom war bei ihr, was sollte schon schief gehen. Doch dann auf einmal zog sich Gil Grissom wieder von ihr zurück. Sara machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sagte ihm, dass sie ihn brauchte. Doch Grissom wollte es nicht hören. Sara war wieder mal zu tiefst verletzt worden, sie schwor sich in Las Vegas zu kündigen und nach Miami zu gehen._

Sara und Grissom standen immer noch eng umschlungen bei Nessi am Bett. Sara seufzte leicht bei den Erinnerungen, und als ob Grissom wusste, was sei, dachte, lächelnd zog er sie zärtlich an sich ran und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Grissom konnte sich in diese Augen immer wieder verlieben. Er war schon nicht mehr richtig mit den Gedanken in der Gegenwart…..

Grissoms POV

_Einige Wochen später als Grissom in seinem Büro saß und den Urlaubsantrag von Sara in den Händen hielt, war er geschockt. Warum wollte sie Urlaub? Wo war sie und wie ging es ihr? Er versuchte bei Horatio anzurufen, doch der war nicht erreichbar, stattdessen war Ryan am Telefon. Ryan erzählte Grissom von Saras Leihwagen, dadurch wusste Grissom gleich, wo er Sara finden konnte. Unendlich erleichtert flog er nach Miami. Er musste es ihr irgendwie sagen, was er für sie empfand._

Nessi lag in ihrem Bettchen und schlief friedlich.

„Honey, komm lassen wir Nessi schlafen, lass uns nach unten gehen!", sagte Sara leise, um ihre Tochter nicht zu wecken.

„Ja, Darling, wir sollten uns noch ein wenig an den Kamin setzen und die Ruhe genießen!", sagte Gil ebenso leise wie seine Frau.

Ohne sich auch nur loszulassen, gingen sie gemeinsam nach unten. Grissom setzte sich auf die Couch und Sara legte sich auf die Couch und bettete ihren Kopf auf Grissoms Schoß. Ein zärtlicher Kuss von Grissom erinnerte sie daran, wie es war, als Grissom sie damals in Miami aufgesucht hatte.

Saras POV

_Sara war versteinert, als sie die Gestalt erkannte, die geradewegs auf sie zukam. Es war Gil Grissom. Was wollte er hier? Sie freute sich und hatte aber auch Angst. Die folgenden Tage mit Grissom waren einfach wunderschön. Als er sie dann noch im Meer küsste, war ihre Abwehr völlig verschwunden. Doch schon beim Abendessen stieß er auf ihre Freundschaft an. Sara verletzte es wieder zu tiefst. Sie liebte ihn mehr, als sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen konnte. Das wurde ihr erst jetzt so richtig in Miami bewusst. Sie musste schnellstens aus Las Vegas weg, sie war fest entschlossen zu kündigen. _

Grissoms POV

_Grissom wusste nicht, was mit Sara los war, er war hin und weg von ihr. Sie sah so atemberaubend schön aus. Egal ob sie erst aufwachte, oder beim Joggen. Aber als er ihr Telefongespräch mit Nick mitbekam, gab es ihm einen heftigen Stich. Er dachte sie liebte ihn einfach nicht. Für ihn schien Sara verloren, aber so schwer es ihm auch viel, er wollte sie als Freund. Es schmerzte ihn, weil er wusste, sie wollte Las Vegas verlassen. Womöglich sah er sie nie wieder. Diese Erkenntnis tat ihm so sehr weh, dass er nichts anderes machte, als auf ihre Freundschaft anzustoßen. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Er litt unter der Eifersucht auf Nick. Er hatte, als später Nick anrief und mit Sara telefonierte eine Ausrede, er holte seine Jacke aus dem Auto, er wollte nicht hören, wie sie Nick sagte, dass sie ihn liebte._

_Doch, was er mitbekam, als er wieder zurückkam, schockte ihn. Nick hatte wohl Sara einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Es war zu spät. Sara liebte jemand anderen._

Sara lag mit geschlossenen Augen, mit dem Kopf auf Grissoms Schoß.

„Hey Specialgirl schläfst Du?", fragte er sie.

„Nein, Honey, ich genieße nur die Ruhe mit dir und vor allem das Zusammensein mit dir! Weißt du nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, ist es sehr schön hier mit dir zu liegen und einfach über Vergangenes nachzudenken!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Da kann ich dir nur recht geben Specialgirl!", sagte er lachend.

Schon verfiel Sara wieder in Gedanken, als sie sich das Feuer im Kamin anschaute, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Abend, als sie Grissom gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte…..

Saras POV

_Was war nur mit Grissom los? Er war so blass. Dann sagt er einfach eiskalt „Danke für das Essen, ich gehe dann mal wieder!" Was bildete er sich denn ein? Dann dieser Schuss. Sara sank fast ohnmächtig vor Angst zusammen. Sie hatte sofort wieder Angst, das Erlebte, als sie niedergestochen worden war, kam immer wieder hoch. Die Tage mit Grissom hatten sie fast alles vergessen lassen. Sie wusste der einzige Mensch, der ihr helfen konnte, war Grissom. _

_Sie konnte es nicht fassen, als er ihr sagte, dass er meinte, sie liebte Nick, es war ihr als würde all der Schmerz, der vergangen Jahre abfallen. Als er sie dann küsste, konnte sie es kaum glauben._

Grissoms POV

_Grissom war so unsagbar glücklich Sara in seinen Armen zu halten und zu wissen, dass sie ihn liebte. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, es war seine Sara, die er schon seit Jahren liebte! Diese Frau war einfach so unglaublich, er konnte es kaum fassen. _

_Die nächsten Tage waren die Glücklichsten, die er je hatte. Er hatte die Frau, die er über alles liebte. Bald hatte sie Geburtstag und er würde ihr ein Geschenk machen, dass sie so schnell nicht vergessen würde._

„Woran denkst du Honey?", fragte Sara ihren Mann.

„An dich Sara, an die Vergangenheit, an unsere erste gemeinsame Zeit in Miami.", lächelte er.

Sara aber war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken, auch sie lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.

Saras POV

_Sara freute sich auf ihren Geburtstag und auch auf ihre Freunde. Aber zuerst mussten sie zu Horatio und ihm sagen, dass sie in Vegas blieb. Da erfuhr sie auch, wie Grissom sie in Miami gefunden hatte. Sie freute sich auf ihren Geburtstag und auf ihre Freunde, die mit ihnen ihren Geburtstag feiern wollten. Als sie am Vorabend zu ihrem Geburtstag von Grissom ihr Geschenk erhielt, war sie sprachlos. Das Medaillon mit dem Bild vom Ausflugsschiff war für sie etwas Besonderes. _

Grissoms POV

_Grissom musste sich zusammenreißen, um Sara nicht sofort ins Bett zu zerren, als er sie sah. Mit dem roten Kleid sah sie atemberaubend aus. Er war nervös wegen heute Abend. Er wusste nicht, was Sara zu seinem Antrag sagte. Sie hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen gesagt, sie wäre kein Typ zum Heiraten, aber er wollte sein Glück versuchen. Er wollte nie wieder ohne sie Leben, er wollte, dass sie seinen Namen annahm, ein Teil von seiner hoffentlich zukünftigen Familie werden würde. _

_Als sie alle Sara zu ihrem Geburtstag gratuliert hatten, stand er abermals auf und hielt eine kleine Ansprache:_

„_Sara, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich wusste, wo ich hingehöre. Bevor ich mit dir zusammen war, wusste ich nicht, was das Leben für mich bereithält. Du hast mich auf einen Weg geführt, der mich sehr glücklich macht. Meine Liebe zu dir ist unendlich groß, ich möchte diesen neuen Weg mit dir zusammen gehen. Ich möchte dich in meinem Leben niemals wieder missen müssen." Grissom kniete sich vor Sara und sprach weiter:" Sara Sidle, willst du meine Frau werden?" _

_Saras POV:_

_Sara dachte sie träume, Grissom hatte ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, der Gil Grissom, nachdem sie sich jahrelang gesehnt hatte. Jetzt sieht er mich so erwartungsvoll an, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin. Sie sah ihm in seine eisblauen Augen, die soviel Liebe ausdrückten. Ich habe mich jahrelang, nach ihm gesehnt. Sie wusste die Antwort:_

„_Ja, Gil Grissom, ich möchte deine Frau werden!"_

_Grissom stand auf und zog seine Sara in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich._

„_Ich liebe dich Gil Grissom", flüsterte Sara, vor Glück weinend._

„_Ich liebe dich auch, zukünftige Mrs. Grissom", flüsterte er ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen._

_Grissom steckte Sara den Verlobungsring, den er Tage zuvor ausgesucht hatte, an den Finger._

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich unendlich glücklich gemacht hast, als du damals Ja gesagt hast!", durchbrach Grissom die Stille.

„Honey du hast mit glücklich gemacht, als du mich gefragt hast!", lächelte sie.

„Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst du würdest ablehnen!", sagte er und küsste Sara zärtlich.

Als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, ließ er das Kaminfeuer auf die Situation wirken und dachte an die Entführung, die sie glücklicherweise lebend überstanden hatten.

Grissoms POV

_Grissom wusste nicht, wo er war und vor allem wer ihn hierher verschleppt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er mit Chloroform betäubt war. Sara saß neben ihm und blutete stark am Kopf. Grissom war geschockt, als er Sara sah, und versuchte ihr das Blut abzuwischen, sie hatte etwas über den Kopf bekommen, als man sie entführt hatte. Die Situation eskalierte und Grissom wurde angeschossen. Er sank ohnmächtig zusammen. _

Saras POV

_Sara wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie hatte Angst, dass Grissom sterben würde. Sie versuchte Kontakt zu Nick und dem Team aufzunehmen, doch Carter erwischte sie und stieß sie zurück ins Zimmer. In ihrer Panik weinte sie und erzählte Grissom alles von ihrem ersten Treffen und wie sehr sie ihn liebte und sie für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft kämpfen wollte. _

_Grissoms POV_

_Gil erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und sah Sara regungslos am Boden liegen. Er fühlte ihren Puls und spürte keinen. Er hatte noch nie so viel Angst gehabt einen Menschen zu verlieren. Ohne Sara wollte er nicht leben. Grissom wollte seine Sara nicht verlieren. Er versuchte es mit Mund zu Mund Beatmung, doch Sara reagierte nicht, kein Puls, nichts. Kraftlos und mit einem Schrei vor Verzweiflung brach er über ihr zusammen._

_Erst als sie gerettet wurden, kam er wieder zur Besinnung, sofort kam dieser Schmerz wieder Sara für immer verloren zu haben. Aber sie hatten Sara wiederbelebt, sie lebte!! Es war vorbei! Doch was dann kam, war noch schwerer als er vermutet hatte. Sara begann sich vor ihren Freunden und auch ein klein wenig vor ihm zurückzuziehen. Im Krankenhaus wollte sie niemanden sehen. Selbst Greg wollte sie nicht sehen. Grissom verstand Sara nur zu gut, er wusste, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Schließlich hatte er das Gleiche durchgemacht. Er wusste sie brauchte nun Zeit. Auch wenn diese Entscheidung ihm unheimlich schwer viel, wusste er, dass Sara ihn liebte! _

_Saras POV_

_Die Zeit im Krankenhaus war für Sara sehr schwer. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie wollte, sie war verwirrt. Sie wusste, dass sie Grissom liebte und heiraten wollte. Aber sie hatte Angst davor, dass sie noch einmal so etwas durchmachen mussten. Sie gab sich die Schuld daran durch ihre Beziehung Grissom in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Doch Gil nahm ihr die Angst. Sobald sie seine Stimme hörte und er endlich wieder bei ihr war, wusste sie, dass es immer etwas gab, wovor man Angst haben konnte, doch wenn man gemeinsam durch das Leben ging, konnte man auch sehr glücklich sein._

Grissom merkte, dass Sara etwas zitterte.

„Darling ist alles ok mit dir?", fragte er sie besorgt.

„Ja Gil, ich hatte eben nur schlechte Erinnerungen an unsere Entführung!", sagte sie leise und etwas benommen.

„Darling, das ist vorbei, ich bin bei dir!", sagte er zärtlich.

„Sara, die sich aufgesetzt hatte, schmiegte sich eng an Gil!

„Ich weiß Honey, aber du weißt ja, wie es ist mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit!", sagte sie lachend.

Grissom wusste es nur zu gut, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich nur zu gerne an die Vergangenheit, nämlich an die, in der Sara ihm sagte, das sei schwanger sei.

Grissoms POV

_Als sie beim Essen waren, grinste Sara vor sich hin. Grissom überlegte, was sie ihm wohl sagen wollte, oder was sie vorhatte. Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, hielt es Grissom nicht länger aus._

„_Sara, dein Essen war hervorragend, aber ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist.", sagte er nervös._

_Sara ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er schaute ihr in ihre Augen, die strahlten._

„_Darling sag mir schon, was los ist.", er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich ran._

„_Gil, ich … wir … bekommen ein Baby.", sagte sie etwas schüchtern._

_Grissom starrte sie fassungslos an._

„_Ist das wahr Darling?"_

_Er zog Sara noch fester in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich._

„_Das ist wundervoll Darling.", sagte er nach einem atemlosen langem Kuss._

„_Du bist einfach so bezaubernd, es ist so wunderbar, wir bekommen ein Baby.", lachte er._

„_Ja Honey, ich freue mich auch sehr darüber.", sagte sie lächelnd._

_Grissoms Freude war unbegrenzt, er würde ein Baby bekommen. Von Sara, der Frau, die er über alles liebte! Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich er war._

Saras POV

_Sara war glücklich, dass sie ein Baby von Grissom erwartete. Sie hatten viele Hürden überwunden, aber sie hatten es gemeinsam geschafft. In wenigen Tagen sollte die Hochzeit stattfinden und Sara war nervös wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Als der große Tag endlich da war, bekam sie kaum etwas runter am Morgen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass sie in ein paar Stunden Mrs. Grissom war, erfüllte sie das mit Glück. Sie hoffte, das Grissom große Augen machte, wenn es sie in dem Kleid sah. Als sie mit Greg und Nick zur Kapelle in Miami fuhr, wurde ihr vor Aufregung ganz anders. Aber vielleicht war es auch die Schwangerschaft. Des Öfteren wurde ihr schlecht._

Grissoms und Saras POV

_Grissom traute seinen Augen nicht, als er Sara sah. Er war so nervös gewesen, hoffte, dass sie kommen würde. Jetzt kam sie den Mittelgang mit Nick entlang. Sie sah in dem Kleid einfach nur bezaubernd aus. Den Anblick würde er sicher nie vergessen. Seine Sara war es, die auf ihn zu kam!_

_So viel Liebe empfand er für diese Frau, er war so glücklich!_

„_Im Angesicht Gottes und der versammelten Gemeinde, frage ich dich, Gilbert Grissom, willst du Sara Ann Sidle lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"_

_Grissom hatte sich mittlerweile in Saras braunen Augen verloren. Er antwortete mit einem dicken Klos im Hals:_

"_Ja, ich will."_

_Kaplan Turner lächelte und die Trauzeugen warfen sich glückliche Blicke zu._

„_So frage ich auch dich, Sara Ann Sidle. Willst du Gilbert Grissom lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" _

_Sara ging es keinen Deut besser als Grissom. Auch sie hatte einen riesigen Klos im Hals und wusste nicht, ob ihr ihre Stimme noch gehorchen würde._

„_Ja, ich will.", antwortete sie kaum hörbar. _

_Nachdem sie sich ihren Trauspruch gesagt hatten und Kaplan Turner sie für Mann und Frau erklärt hatte, küsste Grissom seine Sara innig. Er hatte leicht Tränen in den Augen vor Glück. Endlich war Sara seine Frau. _

_Auch Sara ging es nicht anders, verstohlen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie war endlich da angekommen, wo sie sich seit Jahren hingeträumt hatte. _

Sara und Grissom sahen sich lächelnd an. Beide dachten das Gleiche, das wussten sie irgendwie. Sara schmiegte sich enger an ihren Mann und genoss es voll und ganz. Die letzten Jahre waren schwer gewesen, gerade wenn sie an die Geburt von Nessi dachte.

Saras POV

_Sara war ganz und gar nicht gut auf ihren Mann zu sprechen, er hatte ihr den Fall weggenommen, wie konnte er es wagen! Sara war voller Wut auf Grissom! Dann kamen diese unerträglichen Schmerzen und die Wut auf Gil war verraucht, sie hatte nur noch Angst um ihr Baby. Als sie im Krankenhaus lag, war ihr elend zumute, zwar war alles gut gegangen, doch spürte sie, dass mit Grissom irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Aber er sagte nichts, erst wieder als sie zu Hause waren sagte Gil ihr die ganze Wahrheit. Er hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum gehabt. Grissom hatte geträumt, dass das Baby tot zu Welt gekommen war und Sara ihm Vorwürfe machte, weil er nicht bei ihr war. Sara war in dem Moment anders geworden, als sie hörte, wie ihr Mann ihr alles erzählte. Sie litt fürchterlich mit ihm._

„_Ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen, Honey. Egal was auch immer in Zukunft sein sollte. Auch wenn es so sein muss, dass unser Baby krank oder gar tot auf die Welt kommt. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Es würde sehr schwer für uns sein. Aber wir haben geheiratet, weil wir uns lieben und nicht, dass wir uns trennen, wenn schwierige Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Wenn es so sein soll, wobei ich bete, dass es nicht passiert, dass mit Baby Grissom etwas passiert, dann war es leider so gewollt und wir müssen da durch. Es wird das schlimmste sein was wir durchmachen müssen. Aber nur gemeinsam schaffen wir es. Ich liebe dich Gil, und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass unsere Liebe stark genug ist um jedes Hindernis, egal wie schwer es auch immer sein mag, zu überwinden." _

Grissoms POV

_Grissom machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass er Sara den Fall weggenommen hatte. Er litt furchtbar, der Albtraum war einer der Schlimmsten, die er je gehabt hatte. Das Schlimmste für ihn wäre, dass er Sara und das Baby verlieren könnte. Und genau das war in seinem Albtraum eingetroffen. Danach hatte er Sara ein wenig zu viel „behütet!", aber, nachdem Traum hatte, er mehr Angst und vor allem die Ärzte hatten ihm gesagt, dass sich Sara schonen sollte. Er hatte ihr das Team als „Wachhunde"„ abgestellt bis Sara es nicht mehr aushielt, dann erst erzählte Grissom ihr alles. _

_Aber einige Monate später war es ein noch schlimmerer Albtraum, aber diesmal war er real. Sara brach 6 Wochen vor Geburtstermin im Labor zusammen. Grissom kam sich so hilflos vor, Sara hatte starke Blutungen und viel Blut verloren. Sie hatten zwar das Baby Vanessa gerettet, doch Sara fiel ins Koma. Sie lag 2 Monate im Koma und Grissom wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er musste sich doch um seine kleine Tochter kümmern. Vanessa war gesund, zwar etwas wenig Gewicht, aber ansonsten ein absoluter Sonnenschein. Grissom hatte seine Tochter sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Eine Woche, nach der Geburt von Baby Grissom, brach Grissom am Krankenbett von Sara zusammen. Er hatte fast nichts geschlafen und auch kaum was gegessen. Nick besuchte ihn und Grissom ließ das erste Mal bei einem anderen außer Sara seine Emotionen freien Lauf. Nick war für ihn da und verstand nur zu gut, wie er sich fühlte. Einen guten Psychologen hatte Nick ihm empfohlen und Grissom nahm es dankend an. Langsam ging es aufwärts mit ihm. Er kümmerte sich rührend um Nessi (wie Hodges sie liebevoll nannte), aber dennoch machte es ihm mit Sara zu schaffen. Er hatte Angst, dass Sara nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Doch nach fast 2 Monaten erwachte Sara. Grissom war so froh, dass Sara endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Es dauerte zwar noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder vollständig auf den Beinen war, aber sie lebte und wurde wieder gesund. Dann kam ein Freund von Sara. Grissom betrachtete es mit Argwohn, dass Luka Dacanti wieder auftauchte. Aber nur er konnte Sara aus ihrer Verzweiflung holen. Er leistete ganze Arbeit und Sara war schneller wieder auf den Beinen, als er gedacht hatte. Nach weiteren 2 Monaten war er froh, dass er seine Frau wieder nach Hause holen durfte. _

„Woran denkst du Specialgirl?", fragte Grissom.

„Ich habe gerade über unsere Hochzeit nachgedacht, wie schön es doch war und wie verliebt ich in dich war!", sagte sie und lächelte.

„War?", fragte Grissom.

„Nein Honey, ich bin immer noch genauso in dich verliebt wie vor 15 Jahren!", sagte Sara und hing wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Saras POV

_Für Sara war es eine schwierige Zeit nach der Geburt, sie machte sich Vorwürfe Vanessa und Grissom alleine gelassen zu haben. Am wenigsten gefiel ihr, dass sie die erste Zeit kaum aufstehen konnte und sich um Nessi zu kümmern. Sie verfiel manchmal regelrecht in Depressionen. Doch Grissom holte sie immer wieder raus. Dieser Halt, den er ihr gegeben hatte, in den Monaten war alles, was Sara brauchte. Aber auch Luka hatte ihr geholfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich um ihre kleine Tochter kümmern. Grissom hatte schließlich genug mitgemacht die ganzen Monate! Als sie endlich wieder zu Hause war, war Sara glücklich._

_Sara's und Grissoms POV_

_Die letzen Monate, seit Nessi auf der Welt war, zählten mitunter zu den Glücklichsten, die die Beiden hatten. Grissom konnte nicht genug von Nessi bekommen. Aber zu glücklich war er auch mit seiner Sara, es kam ihm fast vor, als ob er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue in sie verliebte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie anschaute, konnte er vor Glück fast platzen._

_Sara war sehr glücklich, sie hatte den Job, den sie sich schon immer wünschte, eine süße Tochter, die sie über alles liebte und einen Mann, in den sie verliebt war, wie nie zuvor. _

Grissom hatte seine Sara im Arm und war rundum glücklich. Es war Weihnachten und die letzten Jahre waren zwar sehr schlimm, aber es gab auch genug Schönes, um daran zu denken. Das Wichtigste aber war, dass seine Familie gesund war.

„Sara, warum liebst du mich?", fragte er und holte so Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

Sara sah in an und lächelte.

„Das kannst du dir eigentlich selber denken. Ich liebe dich, weil du so bist, wie du bist!", sagte sie und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Sara ich glaube ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich bereue nur, dass ich nicht vorher den Mut gefunden hatte dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!",

„Honey, ich bin mit dir und Nessi überglücklich! Meine Liebe zu dir ist nicht in Worte zu fassen. Und auch wenn es nicht leicht war, all die Jahre, sind wir jetzt umso glücklicher!"

Grissom und Sara sahen sich tief in ihre Augen. Braune Augen trafen auf blaue Augen, die vor Leidenschaft funkelten. Grissom zog seine Sara an sich und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

**ENDE!!!!!!**


End file.
